Os Descendentes Divinos
by Wolf171
Summary: Um poder que so visto em eras mitologicas. Uma nova ordem uma nova era amor e odio, confianca e desconfianca tudo em uma so batalha tudo em uma luta que prometer ser uma das maiores de todas as eras. Deuses das treva de da luz quem triunfara quando a dera
1. Chapter 1

O inicio

Harry estava caminhando por uma floresta que aos olhos dele parecia ser muito antiga e ele também sentia o grande poder que ela exalava poder que de algum forma ele sabia que vinha sendo carregada por cada arvore da floresta há mais tempo que o próprio tempo. Ele olhava para todos os lados tendo a sensação de que ele já estivera lá, ele vai caminhando como se soubesse onde tinha que ir ele anda ate ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira e corre para lá, pois sabia que era lá que ele devia ir. Ao chegar no local Harry ficou surpreso, pois era uma cachoeira linda com varias flores e plantas ao redor e um arco-íres que era formado pela aqua da cachoeira e tinha varias ninfas andando de um lado para o outro eles eram tinham a beleza de uma veela, mas não era de um jeito hipnotizador, mas sim dum jeito puro e ao cento do rio onde a cachoeiras desabava suas águas tinha uma rocha de mais ou menos cinco metros de altura e us dois de largura. Ma o que mais impressionou o garoto não foi nada disso, mas, sim um homem que parecia ser um velho com longas vestes brancas e com barbas e cabelos iguais as vestes chegando a desaparecer sobre a roupa ele e o mais surpreendente era seu olhos que eram prateados e demonstrava uma idade inimaginável para um ser humano e um poder quase sem igual.

O Homem estava sentado no meio da rocha e olhava Harry com um certo interesse peculiar quase curioso então ele falou.

Finalmente eu lhe conheço pessoalmente Harry Potter. A voz do velho parecia vir de todo lugar porem de lugar nenhum.

Quem e você? E como sabe meu nome? . Pergunta o garoto com um certo receio na voz.

Todos me conhecem como Osires e todos lhe conhecem. Responde o velho.

Harry olha para ele desconfiado ele já ouvira esse nome de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde, mas mesmo assim continuou curioso para saber ode estava.

Você esta em Askan a floresta primordial. Harry se assustou, pois o tal Osires avia respondido exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Você veio ate mim mesmo sem saber. Continua falando.

O porque exatamente eu vim aqui? . Pergunta o garoto olhando para os lados.

Não sei responder essa pergunta, pois só você mesmo saberá responde-la. Harry olhou de novo para ele e ficou pensativo para saber o que ele viera fazer ali ate que ele percebe que Osires não estava, mas em cima da rocha, mas sim ao seu lado.

Vou-lhe te revelar uma historia que um numero muito limitado de pessoas sabem algumas quais apenas três são bruxos como você. Harry tenta falar, mas para no meio do caminho e faz sinal para que ele continuasse. Pois bem vamos começar. Os olhos de Osires brilharam e sua voz saio mais forte que antes.

A muitas eras em eras em que muito preferiram esquecer ou só lembram em forma de velhas lendas nas quais a muito pouca verdade em algumas ocorreu uma grande batalha entre todos os deuses e titãs antigos que foram divididos em deuses da luz ou das trevas pelos seres humanos. Osires fez um sinal com a mão e para surpresa de Harry eles estavam em um outro lugar eles estavam num lugar que parecia ter sido destruído por uma grande batalha, mas o surpreendente e que eles estavam vendo tudo por cima come se eles voassem e embaixo deles aviam varias pessoas muitas pareciam ser maiores que Grope o irmão gigante de Hangrid.

E junto com a guerra dos deuses varias criaturas míticas entraram na batalha tanto do lado da luz como das trevas muitas dessas criaturas ainda existem olhe.

E Harry olhou de novo viu vários centauros, quimeras, Gigantes, Minotauros e Cerberos lutando entre si ou contra alguns dos que Harry deduziu ser uns deuses.

Essa guerra durou muitos anos e dizimou vários povos o ultimo combate foi travada em uma ilha onde todos os deuses e titãs morreram, pois só um deus pode matar o outro por completo e na ilha que os corpos dos deuses caíram nasceu grandes arvores e muita fartura muitos dos seres míticos que sobreviveram à guerra mudaram-se para a ilha, mas a ilha desapareceu lavando alem de todos os seres míticos e pessoas que moravam lá junto e nunca mais foi vista.

Enquanto Osires contava a historia Harry viu tudo acontecer tudo logo abaixo dele e quando ele terminou a historia o garoto olhou para 1ele e continuou falar, mas desta vez de uma formar mais baixa.

E reza a lenda que dois novos guerreiros nascerão um será as trevas e tentara libertar os sete dos espíritos dos deuses mais sangrentos e cruéis e o outro será a luz que tentara impedir ou libertar os sete deuses da luz que batalharão contra os deuses das trevas. E levando assim o destino e do mundo e o equilíbrio entre luz e trevas ao vencedor dessa batalha. Se o mal vencer tudo estará condenado e só bem vencer o equilíbrio será restabelecido e varias eras de paz virão novamente.

Quando Osires terminou de dizer tudo Harry olha novamente para baixo e vê uma grande explosão e uma luz verde vindo em sua direção e o atinge.

Quando a luz atingiu Harry ele acordou na Rua dos Alfeneiros suado e com um grande dor na sua cicatriz a dor era tamanha que quando passou ele não lembrava do sonho que acabara de ter, mas sabia que foral algo muito estranho ele sentia isso. Mas era sempre assim não fazia nem mesmo uma semana que ele avia voltado de Hogwarts e ele sempre acordava de sobre salto ou com dor na cicatriz.

Provavelmente foi mais um sonho com Sirius ou com Voldemort. Pensou o garoto sentando na cama massageando a sua cicatriz mesmo depois dela ter parado de doer. Harry olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram seis oras então levantou e foi fazer as necessidades diárias depois foi para cozinha preparar o café dos seus tios e de Duda. Não que eles o obrigavam fazer isso pelo menos não esse ano, mas era um jeito do moreno encher a cabeça com alguma coisa sem ser com a morte do seu padrinho.

Depois de uma hora os Dursleys desceram e foram tomar café sem nem agradecer a Harry nem nada apenas fingiram que a comida surgiu do nada, mas era assim mesmo os seus tios fingiam que ele não estava no lugar dês da conversa que tiveram com Moody. Assim que terminaram Tia petúnia foi fazer a limpeza dos quartos Tio Valter fora para seu trabalho e Duda fora falar com sua gangue que avia crescido muito e Harry foi simplesmente para seu quarto se lamentar por mais um dia.

Chegando no quarto duas corujas com o símbolo do ministério paradas no parapeito da sua janela ele foi ate eles e as libertou das cartas que traziam as corujas assim que entregaram a carta saíram voando pelo céu nublado. Harry abriu a primeira carta e ficou boquiaberto ele não acreditou que o ministério fosse tão idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

O Despertar.

Harry não podia acreditar que o ministério fosse tão idiota aquele ponto, mas não somente o ministério e Dumbledore como ele e a Ordem não fizeram nada para impedir eles puderam fazer isso com ele e não so com ele, mas com Sirius ele não podia acreditar então resolve ler mais uma vez para ver se não tinha de enganado.

Caro Sr. Potter.

Venho lhe informar por meio dessa carta que o seu padrinho Sirius Black venha ter falecido. Sei que deve ser uma surpresa para o sr que Black seja seu padrinho, pois esse mesmo foi o traidor de seus pais. Mas por alguma razão Black tinha lhe incluído em seu testamento como um dos principais herdeiros. Nos não sabemos o real motivo disso, mas comunico-lhe que o Sr deva comparecer no Sábado (Daqui a dois dias) no ministério as 13:00 horas para a leitura do testamento. Mas não se preocupe, pois tudo cera feito no mais absoluto sigilo levando em conta que Black fora o maior seguidor Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e que morrera a seu serviço sendo ele um dos comensais que estavam no ministério quando foi registrado oficialmente o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Sendo também como ultimo pedido de Sirius Black a leitura do testamento devera ser individual e em dias alternados nenhum dos herdeiros saberá o dia em que um outro herdeiro já tenha ido ou ainda vá a leitura do testamento. Levando em conta que o senhor foi o primeiro a ser citado como herdeiro o Sr será o primeiro a vir à leitura e eu me prontifiquei a ser o executor do testamento.

Atenciosamente.

Cornelius Fudge.

Ministro da Magia (Inglesa).

Aquilo so podia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto. Como o ministério acha que Sirius era um enviado direto de Voldemort ao ministério quando ele fora salvar lê (Harry) e seus amigos e onde estava Alvo Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix para ajudar a limpar o nome de Sirius. Isso fez a raiva de Harry por Dumbledore ter aumentado mais ainda. Dês da morte de Sirius e da descoberta da profecia que dizia que "ou Voldemort morria pelas mãos de Harry ou visse versa" Harry não era o mesmo ele crescera um pouco mais não muito ainda não chegara a um e oitenta, mas tinha 1.77 de altura seus cabelos cresceram a ponto de cair para trás dando uma aparência meio selvagem e misteriosa ao rapas, pois caia sobre seu rosto e escondia sua cicatriz e seus olhos e sempre tinha uma fase seria e triste que não esboçava um sorriso há tempos na verdade ele chegara a pensar que desaprendera a fazer esse gesto tão simples, mas a maior mudança foi em seus olhos a seus olhos que antes eram de um verde vivo e claro brilhante que não demonstrava muita preocupação apesar de ele ser quem ele era, mas agora a mudança era assustadora, pois agora estavam num tom tão escuro que parecia duas pedras escuras, e sobre o olhar uma sombra de fúria, medo, desespero e culpa. Era aquele olhar que mais assustara os Dursley nesse verão não a ameaça de Moody, mas sim a mudança do garoto que agora ficava a perambular durante boa parte da noite pelas ruas de Little Whinging sem rumo so com seus pensamentos, mas, eles não faziam nada, pois Duda também saia durante a noite e so voltava quase ao amanhecer.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado por alguma razão Harry ficara feliz que ninguém alem do ministro da magia saberia que ele teria que ir ao ministério nem a ordem nem o ministério muito menos Dumbledore, pois, ele não teria que sair com uma guarda com foi feito no ultimo verão então ele teria mais liberdade para fazer o que quisesse ele já avia pensado em desaparecer por um tempo e já que segundo Dumbledore ele so precisava ficar mais ou menos uma semana na casa dos Dursley para renovar a proteção de sangue que ele tinha e essa semana passaria justamente no sábado ele poderia sair. Mas ele não sabia para onde ir nem o que fazer so sabia que tinha que dar um tempo sem se lembrar de quem era ou do porque ele era, mas ele saberia quando chegasse a hora.

Harry fica tão envolto em seus pensamentos que nem viu a hora passar e quando percebeu já eram mais de nove horas da noite então resolve dormir sem nem ter comido nada, pois, estava com a cabeça muito cheia, mas antes de dormir ele resolve praticar oclumencia e dorme a seguir.

Sonho.

Harry estava num lugar sem forma especifica era como se o céu e a terra como se fossem um so e olhando para cima se via as estrelas. Mas algo estava estranho naquele lugar então ele vê como se fosse transportado para uma arquibancada, mas sem nada o segurando ele estava voando, mas olha de novo e vê duas figuras gigantescas maior de que qualquer coisa que possa se desse mundo, mas pareciam humanas e estavam lutando uma contra a outra. Uma da figuras parecia mais velha, mas seu corpo definido e a sua aura não demonstravam as únicas coisas que demonstrava a idade muito avançada dessa figura era os cabelos brancos brilhantes que iam ate seus ombros e com uma barba igualmente branca e seus olhos verde escuros quase negros que demonstrava uma idade inimaginável e a segunda figura também era majestosa, mas avia algo que a diferenciava da primeira ele era um homem com um corpo atlético e definido assim como a primeira figura os traços de seu rosto eram duros e frios seus olhos também demonstravam um idade inimaginável, mas nem tão grandiosa quanto à do primeiro e seus cabelos eram negros que desciam seus cotovelos e so paravam no meio de suas costa e também tinha uma barba igualmente negra e segurava uma pequena adaga cravejada das mais lindas jóias que poderiam existir nesse mundo. E a figura com cabelos negros fez um movimento rápido e para a surpresa de Harry castrou o ser de cabelos brancos e quando o sangue cai nas águas forma uma espuma e do meio da espuma sai uma enorme concha tipo essas que se encontram perolas ai ela se abre e de dentro dela sai uma bela mulher com cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis celeste lindos. O garoto olha de novo para a figura de cabelos negros que também estava olhando a bela mulher e percebe que o ser de cabelos negros avia desaparecido como se tivesse evaporado então do nada ouve-se uma voz gritando.

Harry se virou para ver de onde vinha o grito, mas ele não estava, mas no lugar que sonhara e sim em seu quarto olhando para a cara vermelha de Tio Valter o olhando como se ele tivesse feito algo muito errado.

Levante-se de uma vez seu moleque e vá tomar café e vai loco porque não somos seus empregados para te esperar. Terminando de dizer isso Tio Valter sai do quarto batendo a porta com força sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta.

O garoto se levanta e fica pensando na sena que tinha visto ele não sabia como, mas aquilo lhe parecia extremamente familiar, mas o surpreendente era ver aquela aura de energia que os envolvias e ainda mais para onde aquele ser de cabelos brancos avia ido. Harry balança a cabeça tentando manter esses pensamentos longes afinal fora so um sonho então ele se levanta vai fazer suas necessidades diárias e ruma para a cozinha do nº4 que se seguiu a mesma rotina de sempre ele se senta à mesa ninguém fala nada ele sai da mesa e continua a mesma coisa.

Harry estava de volta a seu quaro então resolve arrumar seu malão já que teria que sair do nº4 amanha cedo, pois não queria chamar a atenção e alendo mais ele queria ter mais tempo para arrumar um lugar para ficar temporariamente.Ele ficou ate meio dia arrumando tudo já que estava tudo esparramado por todos os lugares quando terminou resolveu ir almoçar já que os Dursley não o chamariam com esperança de que ele não aparecesse ao terminar de almoçar Harry vai para seu quarto e lá fica deitado ate pegar no sono.

Quando ele acorda o sol já tinha se posto então sem nada para fazer já que ele não ia voltar a dormir ele resolve dar uma volta pelas ruas de Little Whinging ao descer as escadas ele vê que seus tios estavam vendo o jornal da oito então resolve sair sem fazer barulho, mas quando estava abrindo a porta ouve a voz de tia Petúnia.

Aonde você vai ?. Pergunta sem nem tirar os olhos da teve.

Vou dar uma volta. Respondeu com simplicidade e saindo antes que sua tia lhe perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Harry ficou andando por uma hora então resolve para um pouco e ir para o parque em perto do Largo das Magnólias e se sentar em algum banco que não tinha sido destruído por Duda e sua gangue que afinal avia crescido consideravelmente dês do ultimo verão não era, mas aquela turminha q se unia para bater em crianças ou destruir o parque não agora era maior todos os dias ele ouvia dizer que uma casa era assaltada ou alguém espancado ou lojas destruídas. Mas claro que ninguém ia suspeitar que Duda Dursley fosse um arruaceiro não nunca, pois não avia família que detestava mais esse tipo de coisa eram os Dursley, mas eles se enganaram, pois Duda era tudo isso e pior ele so era líder da gangue porque era o maior e aparentemente o mais forte graças ao boxe. So Harry sabia que Duda era o chefe dessa gangue, mas não falava nada dês de que ele o deixe em paz então nem liga nem faz nada.

Chegando ap parque Harry pula o portão e vai se sentar num banco perto de um parquinho para crianças que estava todo destruído ficou lá sentado sem ligar para nada so pensando no testamento de Sirius e na burrice que o ministério fizera em pensar que ele era um comensal e ainda mais em Dumbledore não ter feito nada para mudar isso. E ficou nisso ate que resolve voltar para o nº4 sendo que já pelo jeito já eram 10horas e ele tinha que dormir cedo para sair mais cedo ainda do nº4 então foi em direção ao portão quando estava quase alcançando o portão do parque ele ouve um grito parecendo pedir socorro então para e fica escutando, mas nada então pensa que ele tava ouvido coisas e volta para seu caminho, mas quando já estava pronto para pular o portão ouve de novo o grito e dessa vez ele teve certeza que alguém precisava de ajuda.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele pula de volta para dentro do parque e começa a procurar de onde tinha vindo o grito andando um pouco ele ouviu mais um som, mas esse som era de risadas então ele resolver seguir para ver se era de lá que vinha o pedido. Quando chegou perto de onde se encontrava uma turminha tratou-se de se esconder atrás de uma arvore para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas já escondido atrás da arvore ele percebe que tinha umas quinze pessoas todas da gangue de Duda rodeando uma figura pequena que se debatia tentando se livrar deles. Harry vê seu primo sentado perto dos garotos que cercavam a pequena figura olhando com um certo interesse então se levanta e quando faz isso todos se calam então diz numa voz grosa.

Traga a qui.

Ao terminar de falar Pedro e Marcos dois amigos de infância de Duda pega a pequena figura e a leva para seu "Chefe" qual não foi à surpresa de Harry ao ver que a pequena figura era uma garotinha de idade entre dez ou onze anos, com vestes quase todo rasgada e com vários machucados os cabelos longos e desgrenhados dela tampava-lhe o rosto tornando impossível para Harry ver seu rosto. Duda coloca a mão na face da garota e pergunta numa voz baixa e cruel.

Agora você aprendeu a me respeitar? Quando terminou a pergunta a garota olhou para ele de disse numa voz fraca e debilitada.

Vai ver se estou na esquina seu porco com peruca. Quando ouviu isso da boca da menina Harry teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou então olhou mais atentamente a cena e percebeu que aquela menina e ele tinham alguma coisa em comum o fato de que ela estava com roupas velha e rasgada pelo tempo e pela surra que levara da turma de seu primo e a ousadia de xinga-lo logo depois de apanhar lembrava ele mesmo quando ainda apanhava há alguns anos atrás.

Hora sua... Duda não terminou a frase, mas desse um tapa na cara da menina e então olhou para a sua Tuma e disse lentamente. Pegue ela e se divirtam. Os garotos da turma pegaram a menina e a arrastaram de novo para onde ela estava antes de falar com Duda. A menina estava visivelmente assustada então ouve dois estalinhos então Pedro e Marcos que a estavam segurando voaram cinco metros e caíram descordados. Os restos da turma ficaram assustados, pois não sabia o que fora aquilo somente Duda tinha uma leve impressão sobre aquilo, mas Harry tinha total certeza que aquilo fora uma magia involuntária e ficou surpreso por isso. Duda fechou a cara e com um profundo tom de nojo na voz ordenou olhando para a pequena.

Acabem com ela foi ela que fez isso. Apontou para os dois amigos que estavam desacordados. Os restos da turma ficaram furiosos e avançaram para a menina, mas quando dois garotos seguraram a garota Harry ficou furioso pela ousadia deles de tentarem fazer mal a uma garota que no Maximo onze anos e com uma certa pontada de simpatia pela garota, pois ela se parecia com ele saio de trás da arvore e apontando a varinha em direção da turma de Duda falou em um tom tão frio que ate ele mesmo se assustou.

Dursley seu tremendo idiota como ousa fazer isso. Duda se levanta de um salto e da vários passos para trás quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e olha assustado para Harry. Responda seu filhote de baleia. Terminou Harry.

Harry da mais uma olhada no grupo que ainda segurava a garota e finalmente pode ver o rosto dela ela tina um nariz pequeno e como Rony falava bem centrado realmente ela era bonita, mas o que chamou mais a atenção do garoto foi os olhos da garota que eram de um azul escuro escondendo um medo e sofrimento tão grande que ele ficou surpreso então os olhos deles se encontraram e algo estranho aconteceu. Harry percebeu uma aura azul ao redor da menina e um leve tremor passou pelo seu próprio corpo ele então olhou para a mão onde estava a varinha e viu uma aura verde sair de suas mãos e provavelmente de todo seu corpo aparentemente a garota também percebera isso, mas os seus agressores não viam nada, mas então ele disse no mesmo tom para os agressores.

Soltem-na gora. Não deu outra os garotos que seguravam a garota a soltaram instantaneamente e antes que eles pudessem fazer algo ela correu para perto de Harry num impulso abraçou o garoto pela cintura como sinal de agradecimento. Harry com a mão livre também abraçou a menina que era uma pouco mais alta que a cintura dele. Duda vendo o temor que Harry impunha sobre sua turma foi tomado por uma raiva e se colocou à frente da sua Turma e falo bem alto quase gritando.

Vamos acabar com ele, pois ele e so um. Terminando de dizer isso Duda avançou e sua turma vendo que o "chefe" avia partido para cima fizeram o mesmo e foram em direção a Harry e a garota. A garota vendo que eles viam com tudo escondeu o rosto na barriga de Harry com medo, mas o garoto afagou seus cabelos negros e disse numa voz calma.

Calma isso vai terminar rápido eles vão ver. Então olhando para a turma balançou a varinha e uma forte luz saio de sua ponta atingindo pelo menos seis dos integrantes da gangue lançando-os desacordado para o mesmo lado em que estavam Pedro e Marcos. Os outros integrantes que aviam escapado da luz entre eles Duda ficaram furiosos e avançaram com mais fervor e num segundo movimento ouve uma pequena explosão seguida de uma luz cegante fazendo Harry fechar os olhos, mas quando a luz passou ele viu os quinze integrantes da gangue a mais de dez metro dele.

Harry também estava surpreso com isso, pois nunca tinha feito um feitiço tão forte e por alguns segundos esqueceu da menina que ainda estava agarrada na sua cintura ele ficou extasiado com a possibilidade de ter evoluído tanto em magia a chegar aquele ponto onde uma simples azaração de impedimento fazer tudo aquilo, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos quando sentiu que a garota o apertara mais forte então tratou de voltar sua atenção para ela e observando melhor viu que o estado dela era pior do que aparentava, pois ela estava sangrando em vários lugares e ainda por cima estava pálida e fraca. O garoto olha para seu primo que estava a poucos metros deles então resolve ir embora, mas, ele não poderia deixar a garota ali se não um dia que ele não tivesse presente Duda e seus amigos poderiam machuca-la como vingança e mais ela era uma bruxa em potencial por isso ele não iria deixa-la.

Vamos embora. Diz Harry se afastando um pouco da menina que fica surpresa por isso e nem se mexe. Ele percebendo isso olha profundamente nos olhos da garota e quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa ele não conseguiu aquela aura azul sair da garota e supôs que dele também estava saindo a aura verde que ele vira então os dois ficaram se encarando surpresos e sem saber o que fazer.

Muito longe da li um homem alto aparentemente de idade com longas barbas brancas e olhos por incrível que pareça prateado levantou-se de um trono de mármore branco revestido com algumas peles e numa voz sussurrante ele disse. Finalmente o ultimo foi encontrado. Al terminar de disser isso ele saiu do enorme salão onde estava o trono e foi caminhando por inúmeros corredores que pareciam ser de um castelo ou palácio enorme. Osires parou em frente a uma imensa porta que alcançava o teto, mas não se demorou e entrou de uma vez então ele estava num estábulo. Ele caminha ate uma parte do estábulo onde tinha um outro homem que se ajoelha perante a presença de Osires e dizendo.

Salve o regente do mundo perdido. Osires não ligou muito para isso então mandou o homem se levantar. O Homem bonito alto, forte, mas sem exagero, olhos de um azul intenso, cabelos cor de palha, com uma pequena tatuagem em forma de dragão nas costa de sua mão direita e uma armadura prateada um pouco parecida com as medievais, mas tinha mais mobilidade.

Levante-se Siegfried, pois tenho uma missão muito importante para você. O homem não esperou uma segunda ordem e se levantou e olhou para Osires com orgulho. Quero que você vá o povo das florestas que e os chame em minha presença se eles perguntarem o que eu quero com eles diga-lhes que os guerreiros lendários retornaram.

Mas senhor faz pouco mais de mil anos que eles caminharam na terra como podem estar de volta tão cedo. Fala Siegfried com um ligeiro tom de apreensão em sua voz.

Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não tenho como explicar isso, pois esta acima de mim ou de qualquer coisa, mas vá logo temos que chamar o conselho agora o mais rápido possível. Mal terminou de falar Siegfried já subiu num imponente cavalo branco e saio muito mais rápido que qualquer cavalo poderia galopar sumindo logo de vista al passar pelos portões e entrar na floresta.

Que os deuses lhe guarde meu jovem. Osires murmura num tom enigmático e cansado então se virou e voltou andando para a sala do trono.

Lord Voldemort estava sentado em uma poltrona alta que parecia um trono que estava colocado numa grande sala de úmida com paredes tão escuras que pareciam um grande túnel que não se via o fim quando foi tomado por uma dor que superava qualquer uma que já sentira fazendo ele escorregar da poltrona e cair de joelhos no chão. Mas ele não gritava não ele não demonstraria tal fraqueza então a dor se foi tão rápido quanto tinha vindo quando ela cessou. Ele meio ofegante e ainda sentindo alguns efeitos da dor levantou a manga de sua veste negra e tocou na marca negra e berrou com sua voz fria e cruel.

Zabine venha agora. Não se passou nem cinco segundos e um homem alto de cabelos totalmente negros nariz meio torto, cabelos negros brilhantes a pouca luz e olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos apareceu apertando o braço direito e com uma expressão de dor logo que se viu em frente de Voldemort esse se ajoelhou.

Sim meu Lord. O tom de voz de Zabine era seco e frio, mas pareceu não incomodar Voldemort ao contrario esse apenas deu um sorriso frio e se levantou da poltrona.

Levante-se seu tolo e vá reunir os cavaleiros negros agora. Zabine olhou assustado para Voldemort e com uma voz de extremo pavor falou.

M-Mestre p-porque o senhor os quer aqui. Os olhos de Voldemort ficaram mais frios do que já eram.

Não interessa apenas faca o que eu lhe ordenei. O comensal tremeu diante do olhar de seu mestre.

Mas mestre um dos cavaleiros esta em Azkaban e vá...

Silencio seu inútil eu sei muito bem disso se não fosse eu ter ordenado para que ele e os outros não matarem aquele meninos no ministério eles estariam aqui, mas isso não importa reúna os que estão livres e faça rápido. O comensal não esperou uma segunda ordem e mesmo relutante ele aparatou e se foi reunir os tão temíveis Cavaleiros Negros aquele que espalharam terror por TODO mundo mágico antes da primeira queda de seu mestre.

Agora a guerra realmente vai começar terei que deixar minha vingança sobre o Potter de lado e terei que procurar o maldito enviado dos deuses.

Poucos minutos depois Harry resolveu falar algo, pois estava ficando encabula naquele silencio que os dois estavam.

Oi. O garoto se sentiu um perfeito idiota ao proferir essa palavra onde já se vira numa situação em que a menina avia visto ele fazer coisas inimagináveis para uma pessoa normal apesar e claro de que ela poderia fazer a mesma coisa com um pouco de treinamento, mas mesmo assim era estranho.

A menina apenas sorriu, mas ao fazer isso seu rosto se contorceu de dor e isso fez Harry se preocupar mais com o estado da garota.

Venha vamos sair daqui antes que esses idiotas acordem. Fala o moreno apontando para os corpos inertes de Duda e seus amigos e começou a andar puxando a menina pelos braços indo em direção ao portão do parque. Chegando ao portão que estava trancado Harry simplesmente pensou que já que ele estivera encrencado por fazer magia contra trouxas ele resolveu que mais uma não faria mal.

Alorromora. E o portão abriu com um estalo alto, mas o garoto nem se preocupou e continuou andando, mas dessa vez sem precisar conduzir a menina, pois ela o seguia com um olhar curioso.

A propósito qual o seu nome? A pergunta pegou a menina de surpresa que parou de andar. Harry a olhou esperando uma resposta que veio numa voz baixa e fraca.

Anne. Respondeu olhando para o chão.

Cadê seus pais? Agora Harry percebeu que não devia ter tocado nesse assunto, pois a menina olhou para o chão e respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

Eu não tenho pais eles morreram quando eu era pequena. O garoto ficou surpreso com a resposta e resolveu não fazer mais perguntas e voltou a andar agora em direção da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Não demorou muito e eles já estavam em frente do nº4 a menina olhou a casa com um certo receio e não sabia o que fazer.

Venha. Disse Harry indo em direção a porta mais para ao ver que a menina não o seguia. O que foi algum problema?

Bom e que um dia eu vim nessa casa, pois estava com muita fome e a mulher daí veio me expulsar com uma vassoura. Disse a menina envergonhada.

Harry ficou surpreso com a resposta da menina e ainda mais da crueldade de sua tia, mas resolveu não demonstra isso.

Pode vir ela não vai fazer nada com você nem ela nem ninguém dessa casa vai tocar num fio de cabelo seu. A menina olhou com duvida, mas resolveu o acompanhar.

Quando Harry viu que seus Tios ainda estavam assistindo tv, mas não era mais o jornal não era um programa novo em que se viam os policiais prendendo bandidos e claro que os Dursley iriam adorar esse programa. Mas quando perceberam que o garoto entrou.Eles se viraram e qual não foi à surpresa de ver que ele estava acompanhado de uma menina de não mais que 11 anos toda suja machucada e roupas rasgadas exatamente o tipo de gente que eles não gostava a mais surpresa foi Petúnia que lembrou da menina e num salto Valter se levanta com a cara vermelha indo em direção de Harry. Anne se esconde atrás do moreno com certo receio.

Olha aqui seu moleque quem você pensa que e para trazer esse tipo de gente de baixo do meu teto. Aquilo não era uma pergunta muito menos uma afirmação era puro descaso de Valter, pois ele estava procurando qualquer coisa para implicar com seu sobrinho.

Vê se você cala essa sua boca Dursley que eu não devo nada a você. As palavras do garoto saíram tão frias que Valter deu uma leve tremida, mas se manteve firme.

Valter essa ai e aquela trombadinha que veio em casa outro dia. Fala Petúnia olhando com desprezo para a cabeça da menina que aparece espiando por trás de Harry.

A então alem de ter que eu ter que aturar gente da sua laia, eu vou ter que aturar uma marginal dentro de casa.

Cale-se seu Dursley nojento quem eu trago ou deixo de trazer aqui e problema meu. Tio Valter abre a boca para retrucar, mas e interrompido por Harry. E se você me proibir de fazer alguma coisa e só eu falar com meus amigos da estação.Lembra deles? Hoje eu tenho que escrever para eles. A face de Valter que antes estava muito vermelha por causa da raiva passou para um branco cera.

V-Você não faria isso.

Então me proíba para você ver. Valter olhou para sua esposa que estava tão branca como ele então se volta para o sobrinho e diz com uma voz de profundo desagrado

Tudo bem. Mas ela fica no seu quarto e você tem que escrever para aqueles anormais falando que eu o estou tratando bem. Terminando de falar ele volta para o sofá e se senta com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Harry que já esperava por aquilo nem ligou e se dirigiu a cozinha com Anne o seguindo sem olhar para nenhum lado só para baixo. Entrando na cozinha o garoto vê que seus tios já jantaram então resolve se servir, mas antes ele se virou para a garota e perguntou.

Você ta com fome? Ele nem esperou a resposta, pois o estomago da menina deu um ronco de fome e Anne cora furiosamente e olha para Harry com um sorriso envergonhado.

Muito bem então vamos come sentai ai na mesa enquanto eu preparo seu prato. Em quanto dizia isso Harry começava a prepara um prato de comida para a garota e para ele mesmo quando ele termina coloca na mesa quando eles iam começar uma coruja entra pela janela da cozinha e deixa uma carta cair sobre o colo do moreno e vai embora. Harry pega a carta e vê que era uma do ministério, mas ele já esperava por isso já que usara magia fora da escola e ainda por cima em trouxas.

Caro Senhor Potter.

Soubemos que V.S.a praticou magia fora da escola, mas também chegou a nos o motivo para qual o Sr. Usou-se de magia que foi para proteger uma bruxa que se inicia esse ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Mas conforme a ultima carta que o enviamos o Sr tem total autorização para usar magia em qualquer situação. Obrigado por sua atenção.

Elionor Howki.

Departamento de Execuções de Leis Mágicas.

Harry ficou surpreso com aquilo e ficou mais ainda por saber qual era o conteúdo da carta que ele tinha deixado no quarto, mas fora isso o resto da janta correu tudo certo então ele leva Anne para o segundo andar sobre olhar de desprezo dos seus tios. Ao entrar no quarto Harry Trata logo de ler a carta fechada, mas a joga de lado, pois já sabia o que dizia.

Anne você vai tomar um banho e lavar esses cortes depois vamos dormir que temos que sair cedo.

Para onde nos vamos? Pergunta a garota curiosa apesar dela ter conhecido Harry há pouco tempo ela não sabia o porque mais podia confiar nele.

Vamos para Londres. Reponde sem olhar para a pequena.

Anne não perguntou mais nada então Harry a conduz ate o banheiro lhe da uma toalha e volta para o quarto. O garoto separa uma roupa dele para a menina já que ela não tinha nenhuma, mas depois eles resolveriam isso. Anne entra enrolada no quarto enrolada na toalha e fica vermelha quando percebe que o moreno estava lá e se virando para sair mais foi interrompida por ele.

Deixa que eu saio a roupa ta em cima da cama se vista depois diga se posso entrar. Quando terminou de falar ele si do quarto tão constrangido quanto à menina. Não se passa muito tempo e Harry entra de novo no quarto e fala para Anne dormir na cama que ele se virava e com muito custo ele consegui convence-la disso uma coisa que ele aprendeu rápido era que a menina era tão teimosa quanto ele. Então os dois se deitaram Anne na cama e Harry fica com um colchão velho no chão e os dois dormem com sem ter nenhum sonho durante a noite. Eles vão precisar desse sono, pois ambos vão ter grandes surpresas na sexta.

N/A: (EU SEI QUE O CAP NAUM DEVE TA BOM MAS ELE E MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA A FIC e alendo mais sou um autor novo. BRIGADU PARA QUEM A LE E UM AGRADECIMENTO ESCIAL A LICE VALEU )


	3. Chapter 3

Segredos da magia

Osires estava sentado em uma enorme mesa redonda onde também se encontrava um ser alto de aura branca e brilhante orelhas pontuda e olhos azuis extremamente claros quase brancos e cabelos dourados e pele branca e trajava vestes verdes de um tecido fino e delicado.

A situação e grave tanto para o povo da floresta como para qualquer outro ser que protege o segredo. Falava Osires com um tom grave na voz o ser concorda com um maneio da cabeça.

Sim eu entendo, mas não da para eu pedir aos que ficaram fora do nosso reino. A voz do ser era suave e límpida e trazia grande calma e confiança.

Eu sei que você não pode falar com aquele que não voltaram após a guerra com o senhor do escuro e contra a sua lei fazer isso.

Então o que sugeres Osires. A voz do ser deixava transparecer curiosidade.

Enviaremos Siegfried para colocar pista no caminho do guardião.

Ora isso pode ser muito perigoso e se outro ser as decifrar primeiro isso pode ser catastrófico. O ser se levantou muito alterado.

Eu sei, mas se você permitir enviaremos a ele a localização de uma de suas tribos perdidas para ele. Osires olhou para o ser que fitou seus olhos prateados e simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça.

Se minhas informações estiverem certas tem uma fica no local onde eles vão içar durante esse ano.

Eu sei e mandarei Siegfried colocar o livro dos Milênios onde tem essa localização alem do livro o ajudar bastante.

Creio que sim Osires, creio que sim. O olhar dos ser ficou mais intenso. Mas você sabe que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro à não ser seres de grau muito elevado de poder sendo que os últimos que leram e escreveram nele foram o Capa Cinzenta e o mago chamado Merlin.

Sim, mas não se esqueça de quem ele e de que foi ele quem começou o livro a eras atrás antes da ultima batalha. Osires falou num tom tão forte que o ser simplesmente se convenceu.

Se e assim que você deseja assim tem que ser. O ser alto se curvou numa meia reverencia.

Sim vai ser assim agora temos que reunir o resto do conselho para planejarmos como faremos se a guerra começar de novo. Agora enviaremos mensageiros por todo o continente e invocaremos os lideres de toda os seres ate ala você e convidada para ficar em minha Campânia já que tenho um quarto especial para você.

O ser concordou com um aceno da cabeça e foi andando a te a porta, mas foi interrompida quando Siegfried entra e se ajoelha perante as duas figura.

Salve Osires o líder do continente perdido e Salve a Galadriel líder do povo da Floresta. Quando terminou se levantou e falou. O que desejas mestre. Dirigindo a palavra a Osires.

Vá para onde esta o guardião e lá você ficara disfarçado de vendedor em uma loja que depois lhe direi o nome e lhe venda o Livro dos Milênios para ele depois vá onde ele ficara durante o ano e o vigie.

Sim senhor farei isso agora.

Não espere o amanhecer e venha a nossa presença que lhe daremos as ultimas instruções.

Sim mestre com licença vou me preparar.

Agora esta tudo feito e dentro de pouco tempo todos estarão todos reunidos.

Assim espero meu caro Osires. Falou Galadriel saindo da sala.

Cinco horas da manha e o despertador toca no nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros então um garoto de cabelos negros se levanta do chão onde estava dormindo e desliga o despertador e sai do quarto onde estava com cuidado para não acordar a menina que estava na cama ele vai ao banheiro e faz sua higiene matinal e volta para o quarto para chamar a garota.

Anne acorda temos que sair. A garota se mexe na cama e com um salto se levanta confusa para saber onde estavam, mas ao olhar para Harry ela fica calma e da um sorriso encabulado.

Vai se lavar que já vamos tomar café e depois sair. Anne olhou pela janela e ficou confusa.

Mas ainda nem amanheceu. Os olhos dela estavam inchados de sono.

Eu sei, mas temos que chegar mais cedo. Fala Harry saindo do quarto deixando a menina com uma pergunta "Lá na onde".

Ela não se demorou muito e já estava descendo as escadas rumo à cozinha onde Harry estava mexendo no fogão fritando bacon ela se sentou à mesa e assim que o fez o garoto colocou bacon ovos e salsichas no seu prato fazendo o mesmo no dele próprio.

Coma rápido que nos temos que sair antes das seis. A garota olhou para ele com uma cara confusa e finalmente a curiosidade tomou uma forma de pergunta.

Aonde vamos?

Você vai ver e vai gostar. Respondeu a pergunta para ela sorrindo que alias era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo espontaneamente em semanas e ela resolveu não perguntar mais nada apenas comeu. Avia se passado algum tempo depois dele terem tomado café e eles já estavam do lado de fora do nº4.

Fique atrás de mim. Falou Harry erguendo a varinha então um então um enorme ônibus roxo com três andares apareceu com uma enorme freada.

Bem vindo ao Noitibós andante... A pessoa que falava parou de repente olhou atentamente para Harry e sorrio. Olha só se não e o Harry de novo.

Ola Lalau como vai. Harry falou timidamente.

Bem e queria te dizer que não acreditei quando falaram que você e louco não mesmos.

Obrigado. Será que você pode me ajudar com minhas bagagens? Ele nem terminou de falar e Lalau já estava com seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges nos braços.

Entra Harry. Falou levando sua a bagagem para dentro. Harry e Anne entraram no ônibus e só então Lalau tinha percebido que o garoto tinha Companhia.

Quem e ela?

Uma amiga se chama Anne e queremos duas passagens para o Caldeirão Furado em Londres por favor.

A ta bem e o mesmo preso da ultima vez. Harry pagou Lalau e foi junto com Anne para duas camas no fundo do ônibus.

Entre trancos e balanços eles chegaram rápido em Londres e não demorou muito e eles já estavam no Caldeirão Furado.

Chegamos Harry. Disse Lalau.

Obrigado Lalau. Harry se levantou junto com Anne e pegou sua bagagem e desceu do ônibus. Ate outro dia Lalau. Disse Harry acenando para o condutor.

Ate Harry e Anne. Anne acenou com um sorriso no rosto ela tinha achado muito estranho aquilo, mas ate que foi divertido. Eles esperaram o Noitibós sumir antes de entrar no bar hospedaria que estava vazio.

Ola tem alguém ai? Perguntou o garoto com a voz um pouco mais alta, mas não ouve resposta então ele vê o relógio que tinha pendurado na parede atrás do balcão e vê que ainda era seis e meia. Ele esperou mais um pouco, mas ninguém apareceu então ele resolveu tocar o sino que tinha no balcão.

Ola Tom você ta ai. Harry tocava o sino, mas ele não emitia som algum.

Quem e que tá tocando essa coisa sem parar. A voz veio da direção das escadas então Harry se vira e vê tom descendo com um robe marrom enrolado no corpo. A senhor Potter desculpe não sabia que era você. Falou meio que se desculpando.

Não faz mal Tom. Falou Harry. Mas porque esse sino não emite som?

Ele e enfeitiçado para soar no meu quarto. Responde com seu costumeiro sorriso banguela. Mas o que o senhor faz aqui há essa hora?

Vim resolver uns assuntos no Ministério só isso. Responde. Eu vim aqui por que e mais perto do ministério e alendo mais nos tínhamos que ficar em algum lugar.

Nos? Pergunta Tom olhando em volta e percebe que Anne estava um pouco atrás do garoto.

A Anne esse e Tom e Tom esse e a Anne uma amiga.

Muito prazer senhorita. Fala Tom.

Idem. Fala a menina.

Bom Tom eu gostaria do seu melhor quarto. Fala Harry.

Sim com certeza eu tenho um quarto Ministerial. Fala Tom. Mas na verdade são dois quartos um para o Ministro e o outro para o assessor dele os quartos ficam ligados por uma porta.

Esse serve. Fala o garoto. A Tom eu gostaria que você não falasse para ninguém que eu estou hospedado aqui quero sigilo absoluto.

Sim senhor.

Mais uma coisa você já me conhece há quase cinco anos, por favor, me chame de Harry.

Sim Harry. Fala Tom sorrindo.

Bom você pode nos mostrar o quarto.

A sim claro me sigam. Tom foi andando para uma porta a esquerda que Harry nunca tinha reparado.

Quando Tom abriu a porta o garoto ficou surpreso, pois lá avia uma espaçosa escada com degraus de branco marfim subindo em espiral e iluminada por vários archotes Tom começou subir a escada com os garotos logo atrás. Harry percebeu que ao longo da subida avia vários quadros e ficou contente que nenhum deles fossem de ex-diretores de Hogwarts, ou seja, não haveria como Dumbledore saber onde ele estava.

Chegamos. Fala Tom tirando o moreno de seus devaneios. Toma essa e a chave. Disse lhe entregando uma chave dourada. E se você quiser sair direto no Beco Diagonal gire a chave três vezes na porta como se tivesse a destrancando. A porta branca da para o segundo quarto e cada quarto tem um banheiro que são as portas verdes.

Obrigado Tom. Fala Harry. E não se esqueça não conte para ninguém que eu estou aqui.

Claro e um elfo vira lhe trazer suas refeições quando vocês quiserem e só chamar por Bilco e ele vira e também lhe mostrara como sair sem serem vistos.

Muito bem mais uma vez obrigado e depois lhe pago a estadia.

Esta certo ate mais. Fala Tom descendo a escada.

Harry pega a chave e abre o quarto e fica surpreso com o que vê o quarto era de um tom vermelho e prateado bem espaçoso com uma lareira a na parede da direita e varias poltronas rodeando a lareira a cama era maior que a de casal e ficava a frente da lareira só que claro bem afastada encostada na parede oposta e uma mesa de escritório num canto tinha uma porta verde que era o banheiro e na sua frente uma porta branca que ligava a o outro quarto. Ele foi em direção da porta branca e viu que o outro quarto era quase igual ao primeiro só que um pouco menor e depois foi à porta verde e viu um banheiro espaçoso com azulejos azuis e uma grande banheira e supôs que no outro quarto fosse igual. O garoto deu mais uma olhada pelo quarto e viu que Anne já estava sentada numa poltrona olhando para ele curiosa e ele achou que já era hora de esclarecer tudo então foi andando ate uma poltrona que ficava de frente para ela e a olhou bem fundo nos olhos e soltou um longo e lento suspiro, pois sabia que ia ser uma longa conversa.

Anne você sabe que pode confiar em mim?

Sim. Respondeu sorrindo.

Muito bem você quer fazer alguma pergunta? E claro que ela queria fazer perguntas, pois não era todo dia que um garoto a salva de uns brutamontes simplesmente fazendo-os voar com um pedaço de madeira e a leva para uma casa e a leva também para Londres num lugar em que ela nem conhecia, mas que parecia emanar uma estranha energia nem ele ver um quarto quedaria todo o estabelecimento de baixo, mas ainda esta na propriedade aquilo parecia algo mágico.

Como você fez aquilo no parque? Como aquele ônibus apareceu do nada? Onde estamos e como esse quarto pode ser maior do que aparenta e o porque de você me salvar e me trazer aqui e...

Calma uma pergunta de vez. Fala Harry surpreso com tantas perguntas de uma vez fazendo Anne ficar corada.

Como você fez aquilo no parque? Pergunta Anne com mais calma.

'Aquilo' como você se refere foi magia. Anne olhou para ele como se ele fosse doido. Sim magia Anne existe um povo diferente dos trouxas. A garota ia abrir a boca para perguntar, mas Harry a interrompe. Trouxas são aquele que não tem poderes mágicos e o ônibus apareceu por mágica porque eu o chamei. Termina.

E o porque você me salvou? Anne não estava crendo muito naquilo.

Porque você me lembra eu quando pequeno. Eu sempre era perseguido por aqueles que te atacaram tanto que um deles era meu primo e sempre apanhava e tentava reagir e também não queria deixar eles maltratarem ninguém na minha frente e mais não poderia deixar um bando de trouxas idiotas e sem cérebro machucar uma bruxa sem ela ter feito nada.

Como assim bruxa?

Bom já aconteceu de quando você estar muito nervosa ou assustada de algo aparecer ou simplesmente acontecer? Anne balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e começando a acreditar. Então isso e chamado de magia involuntária como, por exemplo, quando os dois que te seguravam antes de eu aparecer ter sido jogados longe.

E porque de você me trazer ate aqui?

Voldemort estava sentado em seu trono esperando à chegada de Zabine com noticias dos Cavaleiros Negros quando a porta se abre e uma voz medrosa e vacilante fala.

M-Mestre Zabine esta aqui. Voldemort da um sorriso frio de satisfação.

E o que esta esperando mande-o entrar Rabicho. Rabicho não espera uma Segunda ordem e sai da sala e logo em seguida entra Zabine que se ajoelha perante Voldemort.

Levante-se e me conte tudo. Fala Voldemort com a voz mais fria e morta que nunca.

Bom mestre eu só consegui reunir oito dos onze cavaleiros sendo que dois deles já estavam em Azkaban numa ala secreta de segurança máxima e o outro acabou de entrar lá como o senhor sabe.

Aqueles imbecis deixaram-se ser capturados. Falou Voldemort.

Não meu lord foi Dumbledore que os capturou.

Muito bem mande para que os cavaleiros que estão livres entrar.

Sim senhor. Disse Zabine se curvando e saindo da sala logo voltando com oitos pessoas com vestes pretas dos pés a cabeça e uma capa com um escudo com duas espadas cruzadas uma mais fina como essas de esgrima e outra maior e mais rústica como as medievais e uma serpente de olhos vermelhos se enrolando nas duas também carregavam espadas junto à cintura assim que as figuras viram Voldemort se ajoelharam e disseram e alto tom.

Salve Lord Voldemort o mestre das trevas e mestre dos cavaleiros negros. Um brilho Cruel passou pelos olhos de Voldemort e esse se levantou.

Muito bem meus cavaleiros a elite das trevas eu tenho uma missão para vocês. Fala Voldemort com uma cruel satisfação na voz fazendo Zabine tremer.

E só ordenar que nos iremos ate o fim do mundo se isso lhe agradar. Falou um dos cavaleiros com voz firme e grosa.

Eu sei disso, pois vocês são minha elite escolhida a dedo por mim os mais fieis. Fala Voldemort. Vão a Azkaban e liberte os seus companheiros comensais e cavaleiros e tragam todos aqueles que quiserem se unir a mim para purificar esse mundo dos trouxas e sangues ruins os que se recusarem. Voldemort fez uma pausa e depois disse com uma foz de uma alegria cruel. Divirtam-se com eles e destruam tudo que estiverem pela frente não deixe um auror ou criatura que não esteja do nosso lado. Terminou. Agora vão.

Sim my Lord. Disseram em uníssono se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

A mais uma coisa. Fala o lord das trevas. Não conjurem a marca dos cavaleiros negros conjurem a marca negra não quero que saibam que minha elite esta de volta.

Sim my Lord. Falaram e saíram deixando apenas Voldemort e Zabine na sala.

My Lord o senhor acha que só oito pessoas podem fazer tudo isso? Pergunta Zabine tremendo, pois os cavaleiros negros nunca andaram com todos os integrantes juntos.

Não sejas tolo Zabine. Fala Voldemort. Se um só dos meus cavaleiros pode fazer um massacre imagine oito deles, ou melhor, onze porque quando eles libertarem os outros três eles irão se unir.

Os cavaleiros saíram da sala eles foram se reunir para fazer um plano e resolveram atacar Azkaban à noite que e uma hora em que teria mais resistência, pois eles queriam diversão.

Ainda era deis da manha e Harry e Anne já tinham acabado sua conversa que durou menos que o garoto pensava. Anne ficou maravilhada em saber tudo que lhe esperava nesse novo mundo e ficou mais ansiosa ainda quando Harry disse que eles iriam ao Beco Diagonal que ele avia explicado que era um local onde só tinha bruxos, mas ficou desapontada quando o moreno disse que só iriam depois da uma da tarde então ela resolveu descansar um pouco. A conversa a fez se abrir mais com Harry e logo eles estavam conversando outras coisas e o garoto também lhe avia explicado que nem todo o bruxo era bom ele lhe contou sobre Voldemort e seus comensais e sobre suas aventuras em Hogwarts e ela contou a ele como ele vivera na rua depois de fugir do orfanato onde era maltratada pelos outros por acontecer coisas estranhas quando ela estava nervosa e não sabia explicar.

Já eram quase meio dia e Harry resolveu chamar o elfo domestico para servir o almoço para eles. Quando o elfo chegou Harry pediu comida tipicamente bruxa para que Anne experimentasse e duas cervejas amanteigada que não tinham quase nenhum álcool. Não demorou muito e o elfo trouxe tudo então Harry resolve mandar o elfo sacar algum dinheiro de seu cofre e trocar metade dele por dinheiro trouxa para ficar com dinheiro em ambos os mundos, mas para isso ele teve que escrever uma carta autorizando o elfo só daquela vez a sacar o dinheiro de seu cofre e o trocar para libras e claro que ele pediu uma enorme quantia e pós numa maleta aumentada magicamente, pois tinha que fazer compras no mundo trouxa. O elfo fez como Harry avia mandado e trouxe a quantia que o menino queria tudo certo depois do almoço o garoto resolveu descansar um pouco e Anne achou uma boa ideai.

Já era quase 12:30 e Harry resolveu que já era hora deles irem para o ministério, pois quanto mais rápido eles forem mais rápido tudo acabaria. Eles saíram a uma quadra por uma passagem que bilco lhes ensinara então o garoto chamou um táxi e foi direto para o ministério.

Harry mandou o motorista parar a meia quadra do beco com a cabine que da para o ministério e foi andando ate lá com Anne logo atrás curiosa para ver mais sobre o mundo bruxo já que ela teria que entrar nele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela ficou decepcionada quando chegou a um beco e encontrou uma velha cabine telefônica aparentemente quebrada.

Então onde e a entrada para o ministério bruxo? Perguntou com certo desapontamento na voz.

Ora Anne você tem que aprender que nem tudo e o que parece ser no mundo bruxo apesar de que ate eu ainda me surpreendo com algumas coisas. Anne deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. Vamos. Chamou.

Os dois entraram na cabine e Harry apertou os números para acionar o elevador que leva para o ministério. Anne ficou surpresa quando a voz calma de uma mulher falou.

"Sejam Bem vindos ao Ministério. Diga quem são e o que vieram fazer".

Harry e Anne falar com o ministro. Disse o moreno.

"Muito bem peguem seus crachás e tenham um bom dia". Eles pegaram os crachás então a cabine começa descer e Anne acha aquilo curioso fazendo ela pensar o que mais teria debaixo de Londres. Quando a cabine parou Anne se surpreendeu com o enorme átrio com pisos brancos e uma fonte que parecia ser de puro ouro. Ela acompanhou Harry, mas ficava olhando para todos os lados e via varias lareiras com chamas verdes e para sua surpresa pessoas saído delas ela tava tão concentrada em observar tudo que não percebeu que o garoto tinha parado então deu um esbarrão nele, mas ele não liga, pois chamava um senhor de idade com vestes roxas.

A sim senhor Potter que prazer em velo o Ministro pediu que você fosse levado diretamente para seu gabinete. Falou o Homem. Mas quem e essa senhorita?

Ela esta comigo agora me diz como eu chego na sala do ministro.

A claro queira me acompanhar. O guarda se levantou e foi em direção a uma parede branca então apertou um canto da parede como se apertasse um botão. O sr devera ir pelo elevador pessoal do ministro, mas creio que ela não possa ir. Disse apontando para Anne.

Ela vai comigo aonde eu for entendeu. Harry falou isso num tom de voz tão imperativo e frio que o guarda encolheu ligeiramente.

Claro sr me desculpe podem entrar que o elevador vai direto para o gabinete do Ministro. Os dois entraram então a porta do elevador fechou então ele começou a descer, mas não demorou muito e ele parou e as portas se abriram e lá estava Cornélio Fudge esperando por eles, ou melhor, por Harry.

Harry que prazer em velo. Falou o ministro. E quem e essa garota com você? "Hipócrita" pensou o garoto.

Essa e Anne ela vai ficar comigo.

Muito bem agora vamos ao que interassa. Fudge foi para uma grande mesa polida com alguns objetos pessoais ele fez sinal para os dois sentarem em duas cadeiras logo à frente da sua. No curto período em que Harry caminhou ate a cadeira ele deu uma boa olhada na sala e viu que avia varias estantes com livros e alguns objetos estranhos alguns ate parecidos com os que tinham na sala de Dumbledore o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto foi um armário num cato da sala ele estava com as portas ligeiramente abertas e de lá saia uma luz prateada foi naquele momento que uma idéia veio em sua mente.

Muito bem vamos logo com isso eu normalmente não fico me intrometendo em assuntos de testamento, mas se tratando de você Harry eu abri uma exceção. Aquilo só fez Harry acha-lo um idiota maior, pois não passava de mera bajulação como se fosse adiantar perante todas as calunias que ele inventara contra Harry.

Mito obrigado ministro, mas podemos ser mais rápido, pois tenho compromissos. Disse o garoto num tom entediado.

A claro vamos dar por inicio a leitura do testamento do ultimo descendente da família Black. O ministro pegou um envelope meio amarrotado feito de um pergaminho escuro. Esta aberta à seção. Quando disse isso uma luz vermelha saio do lacre do envelope e passou por Harry como e o reconhecesse então o pergaminho vibrou e as luzes da sala diminuíram de intensidade e logo depois a voz de Sirius ecoou por toda a sala.

"HARRY SE VOCÊ ESTIVER OUVINDO ISSO QUER DIZER QUE EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS ENTRE OS VIVOS, MAS GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO FICASSE TRISTE, POIS DEVO TER MORRIDO EM LUTA COMO EU SEMPRE DESEGEI".Nessa parte Fudge a face de fudge torceu em desagrado. "MAS LUTE CONTRA ELES HARRY ATE A ULTIMA GOTA DE SEU SANGUE E ME VINGUE, MAS TAMBEM QUERO QUE VOCE VIVA UM DIA DE CADA VEZ, POIS SEMPRE ESTAREI O VOCE MEU AFILHADO. SEM MAIS DELONGAS DIREI SUA PARTE NO TESTAMENTO. DOU-LHE TOTAL PODER SOBRE A FORTUNA BLACK E SUAS PROPRIEDADES MENOS E CLARO AS PARTES QUE PERTECEM A OUTORS ERDEIROS TAMBEM DOU-LHE TOTAL PODER SOBRE A FORTUNA POTTER E SUAS PROPRIEDADES ASSIM COMO LILIAM E TIAGO QUERIAM. MAIS UMA VEZ EU LHE DIGO HARRY PESSO QUE SEJA FELIZ E QUE LUTE ATE O FIM ADEUS ".

Muito bem Harry fiquei impressionado com o que o Black disse. Falou Fudge ainda surpreso. E segundo o que eu sei a fortuna dos Black e dos Potter eram as maiores do mundo bruxo e como elas estavam paradas devem ter aumentado com os juros posso lhe dizer e com quase toda certeza que você e garoto mais rico de todo o mundo bruxo. Anne ficou surpresa com isso Harry já avia contado que ele era famoso por ter derrotado Voldemort quando era apenas uma criança, mas ser rico ele não avia lhe dito nada.

Obrigado ministro...

Ora Harry pode me chamar de Cornélio.

A claro Cornélio. O garoto falou num tom de sarcasmo que fez Anne olha-lo com censura, mas Fudge nem percebeu. Quando eu entrei percebi que o senhor tem uma penseira. Fudge ficou inquieto, pois não sabia como o garoto ficou sabendo da penseira.

Mas como você sabe?

A porta do armário esta entreaberta. Respondeu apontando para o armário. Você se importaria de eu usa-la?

Claro. O ministro estava curioso com o que o garoto queria com sua penseira.

Obrigado. Disse o garoto indo pegar a penseira no armário e a colocou na mesa do ministro. Como eu faço para colocar meus pensamentos aqui? Fudge foi pego de surpresa, mas logo se prontificou a ensinar.

E só colocar a ponta da varinha na sua têmpora e pensar no que você quer colocar na penseira ai e só tira-lo e colocar dentro da penseira. Harry nem esperou fudge terminar e já estava com a varinha na têmpora e pensando na sena da casa dos Gritos e em toda a conversa que ele lembrava muito bem e do que aconteceu depois que eles saíram da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, mas claro sem colocar a parte da viagem no tempo que ele e Mione fizeram. Quando ele tirou a varinha da têmpora um fio prateado saio grudado na ponta da varinha e ele colocou dentro da penseira que girou rapidamente.

O que vem a ser isso Harry? Perguntou o ministro.

E a prova da inocência de meu padrinho. Falou o garoto.

Que brincadeira e essa? Perguntou o ministro se alterando ligeiramente.

Não e brincadeira e só você mergulhar e ver o que tem ai.

Isso e inacreditável. Foi a única coisa que Fudge conseguiu falar depois de ver toda a sena que Harry avia colocado na penseira era exatamente o que Anne estava pensando não pela inocência de Sirius, mas por eles poderem mergulhar numa bacia e ver pensamentos de pessoas como se estivesse presente no momento. Então como Black morreu ano passado? Essa pergunta sai dos lábios do ministro sem querer, pois ele só tava pensando.

Ele foi me salvar dos comensais.

E agora se todos os bruxos souberem disso eu serei deposto...

Talvez tenha um jeito rápido e simples. Fudge olhou para Harry como se ele fosse uma espécie de salvador.

Como?

Você poderia dizer que não ficou satisfeito com a historia de Sirius ter vindo no ministério, pois se ele era um seguidor de Voldemort ele estaria fazendo outros serviços já que segundo o chefe dos aurores ele estava na América do sul ou coisa parecida. O garoto parou para respirar e viu que pelo rosto do ministro ele já tava entendendo tudo. Ai você pode falar que resolveu pesquisar pessoalmente ate chegar a mim ai você conseguiu descobrir a verdade já que ninguém vai pensar que eu me envolvo com Voldemort ou coisa parecida.

Você e um gênio Harry. Mas fudge parou para pensar um pouco. Mas como vou inocenta-lo?

Harry revirou os olhos com impaciência e pensando como um Ministro pudesse ser tão burro, mas se controlou para não manda-lo para o inferno.

Você tem a penseira e pode usa-la para inocentá-lo.

Mas você não se importa de eu ficar com isso?

Claro que não. Eu já tenho essas senas cravadas na minha mente.

Então esta feito amanha mesmo levarei esse caso a suprema corte e não vai demorar nem um dia e Black estará inocentado e o nome de sua família limpa.

Esta bem, mas agora tenho outro assunto a resolver com você Cornélio. Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

Pode falar Harry depois que você me ajudou nisso eu vou lhe dever por muito tempo. O garoto deu mais um sorriso e deu uma piscadela para Anne que não entendeu nada.

Eu queria saber se você pode me conceder a guarda de Anne já que ela não tem ninguém para cuidar dela. A garota arregalou os olhos em surpresa e depois corou com o olhar que Fudge lançou para ela.

Isso não e muito comum, mas eu Cornélio Fudge concedo a guarda de Anne. Fudge para por um tempo então olha para a menina e pergunta. Qual o seu sobrenome. Anne baixa os olhos e não fala nada.

Ela vai ser uma Potter de agora em diante. Anne olha para Harry com os olhos marejados de lagrimas então o abraça forte murmurando um Obrigado.

Então esta feito Eu Cornélio Fudge Ministro da magia concedo a guarda de Anne Potter para Harry James Potter dando-lhe total responsabilidade sobre Anne Potter. Eles ouviram um pequeno estalo e um aviãozinho aparece do nada e voa ate eles e fudge o pega.

Assine esse documento Harry e tudo estará legalizado. Harry assinou o papel e logo depois o pergaminho tremeu e com uns pequenos estalos apareceram vários papeis na mesa de Fudge. Tome esses documentos também servem no mundo Trouxa.

Obrigado Cornélio. Mas será que você pode me fazer outro favor?

Claro farei o que puder. Fudge estava puxando muito o saco do garoto.

Será que você pode liberar o uso de magia para ela?

Bom o Maximo que eu posso fazer e dar autorização para você deixar ela usar magia quando você autorizar.

Isso esta bom já que ela vai andar comigo pelo menos ela vai poder se defender. Harry estava satisfeito com isso. Agora tenho que ir.

A claro ate mais Harry espero ver você logo. O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi junto com Anne para o elevador para irem embora. A Harry esqueci de te dar esse documento para que você possa autorizar a pequena Anne a fazer magia fora da escola.

A sim obrigado Cornélio e ate mais. O garoto pegou o papel e colocou junto com os outros na maleta que carregava e entrou no elevador junto com a menina e foram embora para fazer as compras.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando Harry e Anne voltaram das compras no mundo trouxa com varias sacolas que eles deixaram nos respectivos quartos. O moreno resolveu que dava para eles andarem pelo Beco Diagonal, mas eles usariam sobretudos com grandes gorros para não serem reconhecidos, ou melhor, para Harry não ser reconhecido. Eles nem se preocuparam que os bruxos achassem que eles fossem suspeitos, pois ninguém com vestes trouxas era considerado suspeito já que os comensais e bruxos das trevas nunca as usariam.

Não demorou muito e eles já tinham feito quase todas as compras só faltavam os livros de escola e uma rápida visita ao Gringotes. A visita ao Gringotes foi rápida o suficiente para Harry saber como ele poderia pegar seu dinheiro no mundo trouxa e ficou surpreso que os duendes tinham um banco de fama internacional no mundo trouxa o M&G Bank e mais ainda quando um duende lhe entregou um pacote enorme e com formato de livro e um envelope muito amarelado e ficou sabendo que aquelas coisas eram para ter sido entregue a seus pais, mas ele deixou isso de lado e foi comprar seus livros.

Harry e Anne já estavam com todos os livros só faltavam pagar, mas quando Harry ia para o balcão ele passou por um corredor de uma seção que ele nunca tinha percebido e ouvi muito claramente. "Venha" Ele olhou para os lados, mas ninguém parecia ter ouvido aquilo. Anne estava no balcão esperando Harry, mas ele ouviu novamente e resolveu ver o que era. Entrou na seção escura e foi vendo alguns livros com títulos diversos como "Magia Avançada" ou "Aprenda a dominar seus dons" mas ele parou o olhar num livro de capa vermelha com um Dragão e um falcão na capa. Harry estica a mão para pegar o livro e o titulo "Segredos da Magia" não tinha nome do autor.

Esse livro esta aqui faz tempo. Harry da um salto quando ouve a voz de um senhor de meia idade com cabelos grisalhos e olhos amarelos e tenta esconder o rosto no capuz. Me desculpe se eu te assustei, mas e que tem uma menina lá na frente te procurando.

A sim obrigado. O Senhor ia andando para fora da seção de quando Harry pergunta. Há quanto tempo esse livro esta aqui e o porque?

Respondendo sua primeira pergunta ele esta aqui dês de que a livraria abriu e a segunda e que ninguém consegue abri-lo por isso ninguém o levou. Harry olhou para o livro e o pegou da prateleira. O garoto teve a impressão que os animais da capa se mexeram, mas não ligou e tentou abrir o livro e num estalo seco o livro abriu e o senhor ficou surpreso com isso.

Vou leva-lo. Alou o garoto por impulso.

Certamente agora vamos ate o balcão e o senhor pagara tudo. Harry o seguiu ate o balcão e pagou todos os livros sem nem se importar com o preço e foi direto para o Caldeirão e foram arrumar suas coisas, mas quando chegaram tudo estava arrumado menos e claro os novos pacotes que eles trouxeram.

Vamos comer e depois vamos dormir, pois iremos embora daqui ao amanhecer. Anne olha para ele com curiosidade, mas concorda e vai arrumar suas coisas rapidamente e depois volta para o quarto do garoto onde o jantar estava sendo servido. Eles comeram e foram dormir apesar de ser apenas oito e meia Anne dormiu rapidamente, mas Harry ficou mais um pouco acordado para arrumar suas coisas e no meio de tudo ele encontrou o pacote e a carta que tinha pegado no Banco e resolveu ler.

Para Tiago Potter.

Caro Tiago eu lhe escrevo essa carta e deixo em poder dos Duendes para que lhe entregue ela quando você resolver sair do feitiço Fidelius. Tiago eu descobri o por que Voldemort que nos os Potter mortos e ele esta quase conseguindo já que eu sua mãe e você e Lílian somos os últimos de nossa linhagem.

Isso pode ser um choque para você e para Lílian, mas eu descobri que no os Potter e Voldemort somos os últimos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin e Voldemort quer nos matar por isso para ser o ultimo Slytherin vivo, mas o mais importante eu descobri nesse livro que estou te mandando. Muitos acreditam que ele se perdeu na batalha de Griffindor contra Slytherin, mas eu o achei numa pequena livraria na Travessa do Tranco. Na pagina setecentas e trinta diz que uma profecia dizia que o sangue de Salazar Slytherin e de Godric Griffindor iriam se unir, mas Slytherin não aceitou isso e jogou uma maldição sobre os Griffindor dizendo que nenhum Griffindor nasceria bruxo ate nascer um digno o bastante para seu sangue se juntar com o de um Slytherin. Eu pesquisei mais a fundo essa parte ate que eu achei uma pagina escondida onde tem a arvore genealógica de todos os quatro grandes e vi que os sangues das fundadoras de Corvinal e Lufa-lufa estavam misturados. O de Revenclaw estava com os griffindor e os de Helga com o de Slytherin. E eu consegui descobrir quem era a descendente do Griffindor. E por isso que você e Lílian correm mais perigo assim como o pequeno Harry. As arvores genealógicas são atualizadas assim que nasce um novo descendente e quando eu vejo quem era a descendente de Griffindor quase que eu morri do coração como falam os trouxas. Lílian foi à escolhida para ser digna de se juntar com um Slytherin sim ela e uma Griffindor a ultima descendente bruxa da família, ou melhor, dizer q penúltima já que Harry carrega o mesmo sangue dela e o nosso. Mas não se preocupe eu pesquisei mais e vi que voldemort e filho de um parente distante dos Potter um que nem sabia que era nosso parente, mas mesmo assim ele e um Slytherin e estará atrás de todos nos e de Harry e de vocês. Estejam preparados para tudo.

De seu pai que o ama.

Anthonius Potter.

Harry não podia acreditar que ele tinha o mesmo sangue que Voldemort muito menos acreditar que era descendente de Griffindor, mas avia uma ponta de alegria e alivio nisso. Alegria por ele saber que seu avo era tão dedicado e fiel a família a ponto de se arriscar para avisar o filho e por voldemort ser duma parte da família muito longe e por saber mais algo sobre a historia de sua mãe. Triste por saber que esse era mais um motivo por Voldemort ter assassinado seus pais, mas ele deixou isso de lado e resolveu abrir o pacote para ver que livro era aquele. Quando abre ele não pode

Conter uma risada era Hogwarts Uma Historia, mas avia algo diferente nesse livro e ele percebeu o que era quando abriu o livro e na capa interna estava escrito com letras finas e graciosas como se tivesse sido escrito há muito tempo.

Hogwarts uma Historia

Escrito por nos os próprios fundadores.

Somente um descendente de um fundador poderá ler esse livro ou alguém com autorização de um descendente de um fundador.

Nos os Fundadores conhecidos como o quatro grande escreve todos os segredos de Hogwarts para que nossos descendentes saibam como a criamos e aprenda a respeitar nossa escola. Podemos chamar esse livro não de Hogwarts uma Historia, mas sim Hogwarts a Historia.

Logo abaixo dessas palavras estavam as assinaturas dos quatro fundadores.

Ótimo vai ser muito útil essa leitura. Falou para sim mesmo, mas logo depois ele se lembra do livro vermelho e o pega abre e lê a primeira pagina que parecia estar nova e acha muito interessante, pois tinha vários feitiços e encantamentos e poções que lhe ajudaria no que ele estava planejando. Mas coloca esse também de lado pega seu dobre tudo e cobre a cabeça com o gorro e saio andando ate a travessa do tronco onde ele poderia achar tudo que achasse que ele precisaria.

Harry estava andando pela Travessa do Tronco vendo que varias lojas continuavam abertas apesar de já ser mais de dez horas, mas e claro todas as lojas eram suspeita. Mas uma delas chama a atenção o moreno era uma loja de animais e dentro dava para ver alguns animais que certamente eram ilegais, mas dois lhe chamou a atenção. Eram dois falcões um grande e com penas cinzas e o mais curioso às penas de baixo da sua asa eram totalmente prateadas o outro um pouco menor com a penugem quase inteira marrom clara, mas suas asas eram totalmente prateadas o que chamava mais a atenção.

Quanto custa esses dois? Perguntou para o vendedor um homem baixo meio careca e com óculos tipo fundo de garrafa.

Se você pergunta e que não pode pagar. Responde com a voz seca meio asmática. Harry olha serio para ele com o rosto oculto pelo capuz e fala numa voz tão seca e fria que ate um comensal da morte sentiria medo dele.

Eu perguntei quanto custa os dois. O vendedor tremeu levemente perante o tom de voz do garoto.

Cem galeões. O preço era alto, mas o garoto achou que valia a pena.

Que tipo de aves são.

São os dois últimos falcões de azas prateadas u de azas totalmente prateada e a fêmea e o grande e o macho e nem pergunte como os consegui. O comerciante avia ganhado confiança após a pergunta aparentemente tola de Harry. Não estou nem um pouco interessado só me de eles. Quando o garoto termina joga sem moedas no balcão e o vendedor admirado e com certo medo dele deu-lhe os pássaros o mais rápido possível e o garoto saio da loja e depois foi comprar alguns ingredientes para poções e acaba comprando quase todos os ingredientes da loja. Não se demora muito e voltou direto para o Caldeirão Furado e foi dormir satisfeito com o dia que teve.

Oito pessoas aparatam na floresta sombria de Azkaban onde existem seres das trevas de todos os tipos, mas nenhum se atreveria a atacar nenhuma das pessoas do grupo, pois eles emanavam uma grande aura maligna em sua volta.

Muito bem eu sou o líder enquanto ele não voltar. Disse um dos encapuzados que era alto e tinha olhos roxos e todos os outros concordaram. Vocês ouviram o que o mestre disse mate todos aqueles que se recusarem a juntar-se a ele e resgatem nossos três companheiros mais aqueles inúteis que foram presos no ministério e nada de conjurar a marca dos cavaleiros, mas sim a marca negra, mas antes de tudo teremos que matar todos os guardas que estão fora da prisão, pois esses podem aparatar e chamar ajuda já que azkaban e protegida com um feitiço de anti-aparatacao os que estão dentro da prisão não poderá chamar ajuda. Todos os cavaleiros concordaram com um maneio da cabeça.

Viscisk e Belatrix vão e mate os guardas de ora eles ao apenas vinte vocês poderão se livrar deles sem problemas e depois voltem aqui não deixem rastros sejam rápido.

Sim senhor. Falaram os dois e sumiram perante a escuridão da noite. Não demorou nem vinte minutos e os dois estavam de volta.

Quero um relatório. Falou o líder.

Avia mais guardas do que você nos disse, mas estão todos mortos. Falou Belatrix com uma certa alegria na voz como se fosse uma criança que acabará de brincar de algo muito divertido.

Ótimo agora vamos pegar primeiro nosso companheiros depois pegamos os outros. O líder abriu os braços e falou num tom de voz divertido. Divirtam-se. Todos os cavaleiros negros riram e foram correndo numa velocidade incrível em direção a Azkaban.

Chegaram nos enormes portões da fortaleza que era a prisão de Azkaban, mas isso não os impediram Belatrix fez um feitiço azul que destruiu não só os portões, mas um bom pedaço das paredes da prisão e entraram. Vários aurores apareceram quase do nada, mas o líder dos cavaleiros deu um passo a frente dos outro e ergueu a mão direita e todos foram jogados para a parede os outros cavaleiros riram e começaram a matar e torturar todos guardas e criaturas que apareceram para impedi-los de dominar a prisão.

Três horas depois Azkaban estava em ruínas e com vários focos de incêndios o cão da prisão estava cheio de cadáveres de aurores criaturas mágicas e prisioneiros que se opuseram a Voldemort e seus ideais, mas não era só dentro dos corredores da prisão que tinha corpos, mas também fora por quase toda a ilha se encontrava um. Alguns mutilados e deixados para morrer numa morte lenta e dolorosa ou alguns com faces contorcidas de dor e desespero outros com olhos abertos e arregalados de pavor. E por fim metades dos prisioneiros se uniram ao lado negro e os três últimos cavaleiros foram regatados e num instante tudo ficou silencioso ouvindo apenas o fogo tomar conta de Azkaban e algumas criaturas devorando os corpos dos mortos e se via a marca negra brilhando numa intensidade tão forte que chamou a atenção de vários bruxos e que sabiam de onde vinha, mas os prisioneiros que se aliaram a Voldemort e os cavaleiros desapareceram da ilha indo parar num lugar longe onde o poder das trevas dominara e tornara seu próprio reino de horrores como se fosse o inferno na terra.

Voldemort estava contente seu plano tinha saído melhor do que imaginava e ele agora tinha um exercito de seguidores alguns tão loucos e fanáticos que fariam tudo para servi-lo e isso o agradou mito e quando chegou a noticia de que todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos ele mandou prepara uma diversão especial para os cavaleiros. Trouxas que foram capturados foram entregues nas mãos dos cavaleiros que se divertiram torturando e abusando ate que eles chegassem ao limites e morriam. E a risada cruel do Lord das trevas foi ouvida por todo o lugar que ele chamava de Enterius que significava Onde as Trevas se Deitam.

N/A: Eu sei que demorei, mas meu pc tava com alguns problemas e só hoje que eu pude realmente ver minha fic e os comentários. Um amigo meu que editava quase sempre minha fic, mas como vocês viram eu voltei, mas talvez demore para o quarto capitulo, mas não tanto quanto eu demorei nesse capitulo. Sei que esse cap não e um dos melhores, mas tai valeu continuem comentando valeu fui.


	4. Chapter 4

O Portão Negro

Logo a pós seus fieis cavaleiros terem praticamente destruído Azkaban Voldemort estava andando pela tenebrosa floresta das sombras a mais temível floresta que poderia existir no mundo. Essa floresta tinha varias arvores negras algumas cinzentas com folhas cinzentas cada lugar da floresta emanava uma energia maligna enorme e era naquela floresta que Lord Voldemort 'gostava' de andar, mas ele não estava lá simplesmente para admirar a podridão e o mal que emanava não só da floresta, mas também das criaturas quer lá habitavam. Não ele estava indo para um lugar que nenhum ser maligno ousava profanar estava indo para os portões negros o lugar onde a energia das trevas era maior e onde ele conseguiria mais poder para poder achar o seu maior inimigo o enviado dos deuses.

Um sorriso apareceu na face branca e cruel de Voldemort e ele olhando para frente viu uma grande montanha negra como o véu da noite cujo pico não era possível ver, pois esse sumia no meio de nuvens escuras e bem ao pe da montanha em frente de onde ele estava um grande porta erguia-se da rocha. O portão era tão negro que se destacariam na maior escuridão e dele emanava a maior energia maligna vista por um simplório humano sendo ele bruxo ou trouxa, mas Voldemort deixara de ser Humano há muito tempo embora não passando de um simples mortal ele agora era uma o que mais se assemelhava a uma criatura de pura trevas que era um grau mito maior do que qualquer criatura das trevas poderia alcançar.

Eis que Lord Voldemort se aproxima do portão e quando esta a menos de vinte passos dele ele para e se curva como se al houvesse um ser maior com mais poder que o dele. O enorme portão começa a soltar um brilho vermelho sangue que sai pelas suas frestas e uma voz colossal como se fosse uma grande tempestade fala.

Quem ousa profanar o solo das trevas com sua simplória presença. Voldemort olha friamente para o portão e com sua voz fria e seca fala sem demonstrar medo algum.

Sou eu Lord Voldemort o enviado das Trevas aquele que libertara não só a ti, mas aos outros sei deuses das trevas. A voz que vinha do portão soltou uma risada que faria quase todos os deres caírem de joelhos tão à crueldade que nela avia.

O sim então o poder que lhe demos foi o suficiente para que você superar a morte.

Sim. Responde Voldemort. Mas temo que apareceu outro problema.

O enviado dos deuses retornou. Voldemort pareceu surpreso que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo para fora dos portões negros. Não se esqueça tolo mortal que temos outros meios de saber o que acontece ai fora.Meios que vai alem da sua compreensão.

Sim senhor. Fala Voldemort a contra gosto fazendo a voz do portão rir mais uma vez. Esse e o problema não sei quem es o guerreiro dessa era então pensei...

Então pensou que eu poderia dizer quem era o enviado. Voldemort apenas assentiu com um aceno. Não sejas tolo sabes muito bem que nem eu nem nenhum ser das trevas sabe quem e o enviado. O mestre das trevas pareceu extremamente aborrecido com a noticia, mas não poderia fazer nada, pois o ser com quem falava era maior e mais poderoso que ele, mas mesmo assim este ser estava preso.

Então como farei para saber quem e ele? Perguntou o Lord das Trevas na sua voz mais letal.

Não posso lhe dizer quem es ele, pois não sei. Falou a voz. Mas sei de algumas coisas que o ajudarão a encontra-lo. Voldemort pareceu extremamente feliz com essa noticia. Busque as asas prateadas e descubra o falcão e tudo que posso lhe oferecer ate agora.

Encontrarei a ele e o destruirei e depois libertarei vocês. Falou voldemort. Mas vocês cumprirão o acordo que fizemos.

Não sejas tolo nos nunca quebramos uma promessa você terá tudo que quiser se tornara um imortal e seus poderes se elevarão ao um nível superior no qual nenhum mortal alcançaria. Falou a voz do portão. E você poderá caminhar entre os homens como um deus das trevas governando como vocês bem entender. Voldemort deu um sorriso gélido e se curvou mais uma vez e deu meia volta para ir embora, mas uma forte barreira de vento o impede de ir então ele se volta para o portão novamente.

O enviado não e o único que pode destruí-lo. Essa era uma outra voz era uma voz mais calma essa voz fazia jus ao ditado trouxa "As trevas não vem como coisas sujas e vis mais sim como coisas belas e aparentemente bondosas". Busque aquele que você marcou como a um semelhante e o destrua, pois assim dizia aquela profecia que você perdeu "Um devera morrer pela mão do outro, pois um não vivera enquanto o outro sobreviver". Voldemort pareceu se importar com aquilo, pois para ele era só mais uma vida que ele destruiria, mas achou melhor falar algo.

Os encontrarei e os destruirei e o mundo cairá mais uma vez numa Era das Trevas. Voldemort riu alto uma risada forte e alta seca e gélida. Mas foi interrompido por outra voz que vinha do portão essa voz era forte como trovoes e impunha medo em quase todos os seres. Voldemort não sentiu medo esse sentimento para ele era inútil assim como outros.

Não pense que será fácil derrotar os dois, pois um e o Enviado dos Deuses por isso seu poder e enorme e o outro foi marcado por você e foi destinado a lutar contra e talvez ate derrotá-lo por isso seu poder cresce rapidamente e se os dois se unirem não vai haver como você os derrotar. Voldemort fica surpreso não pela parte do Enviado, mas sim pela parte de que Potter venha a ter poderes maiores que os dele.

E como poso detê-los se eles se unirem. As três vozes riram tão alto que a ilha inteira deve ter estremecido e os três disseram numa sincronia incrível as mesmas coisas.

Com esse mero poder que você tem não conseguira derrotar os dois se eles se unirem. A fúria começou a tomar conta de Voldemort "Quem eles eram para falar que os poderes dele eram fracos se eles mesmo não conseguiam se libertar e ainda por cima precisava de sua ajuda". O Lord das Trevas foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pelas três vozes. Mas como prova que estamos de seu lado tome isso.

As nuvens escuras começaram a ficar mais e mais escuras e pareceu que ia chover mais a única coisa que aconteceu foi um raio totalmente negro cair em cima de Voldemort que não se movera ficara lá e quando o raio o atingiu levantou muita poeira. Quando quase toda a poeira tinha caído pode-se ver uma gigantesca aura negra que se desprendia do corpo de Voldemort.

Isso e só uma amostra do poder que você terá. O Lord das Trevas ficou maravilhado aquele poder era maior que qualquer outra coisa ele poderia acabar com tudo e todos que se opuserem em seu caminho. Agora vá e não retorne aqui sem ter destruído por completo o enviado.

Assim será feito. Falou Voldemort andando de volta para a floresta para depois entrar em sua fortaleza. Quando ele estava longe do portão ele murmurou. Destruirei o enviado e o Potter então nada nem ninguém vai estar em meu caminho e quando também destruirei aqueles seres do portão e me tornarei o único DEUS das trevas.

Harry estava saindo do Aeroporto de Paris e chamou um táxi e foi direto para o hotel La Lune o melhor hotel trouxa da França. Anne olhava tudo com interesse e Harry não pode conter o sorriso o contar para a menina que eles iriam para Paris. Ao chegar em frente ao enorme edifício do Hotel o garoto desce do carro e paga o motorista mal ele desceu do carro dois carregadores desceram pela escadaria do hotel e pegaram as malas dos garotos.

Ola. Falou para a recepcionista do hotel assim que entraram. Reservei dois quartos.

Seu nome? Perguntou a recepcionista.

Potter. Harry Potter. A mulher arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do garoto.

A sim senhor Potter seus quartos estão prontos os melhores quartos do hotel. Ela tocou um sininho e logo depois outro carregador apareceu. Eduard leve as malas do Senhor Potter e de. Ela parou um pouco e olhou para a tela do computador para confirmar. Srtª. Potter para os quartos 365 e 366. O carregador pegou rapidamente as malas e falou.

Me siga Sr. Potter. E foi andando para o elevador que parou no vigésimo andar e quando saiu do elevador virou para o lado esquerdo do corredor, mas não andou muito e parou em frente a uma porta da mais fina madeira com o numero 365 dourado. Esse e o quarto da Srtª. Potter. Falou abrindo a porta com um pequeno cartão e logo depois entregou o cartão para a garota que olhou o enorme quarto com interassada. Eduard colocou as malas da garota no meio do quarto e depois explicou que cada quarto tinha um cartão de entrada por isso era bom ela não perder aquele e logo depois saiu do quarto com Harry que deu um olhar para a garota que entendeu que era para ela esperar no quarto. Logo ao lado do quarto de Anne estava o quarto 336 que era um pouco maior que o de Anne o moreno agradeceu ao carregador e deu uma boa gorjeta para ele que saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Não passou nem dois minutos e o garoto foi para o quarto de Anne para ver se ela precisava de algo. Quando ele entrou no quarto ele viu a menina sentado num confortável poltrona lendo um dos livros que Harry avia comprado para ela. Eles conversaram um tempo e logo depois o moreno foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e logo depois ele pegou o livro Segredos da magia e o leu por um tempo ate que chegou numa parte que o interessou muito e ele decidiu resolveu que iria fazer aquilo, mas precisaria de uma casa, pois não podia fazer aquilo num hotel. O garoto pensou por um tempo ate que lembrou de uma conversa que ouvira de Gui e o Sr. Weasley.

Flash Back

E papai ela ta trabalhando numa imobiliária bruxa muito famosa lá em Paris. Falou Gui.

Interessante, mas você não falou para ela da Ordem né.

Não falei, mas isso não me agradou muito não sei porque não podemos chamar ela para a ordem.

Nos já conversamos sobre isso meu filho. Falou o Sr. Weasley cansado. Ela e meia veela ela pode ser influenciada por magia poderosa e da natureza delas.

E, mas ela e só meia veela então ela tem chance de não ter herdado essa falha...

Mas você sabe que ela pode ter herdado e isso seria muito útil para Você-Sabe-Quem. Interrompeu o chefe da família Weasley.

E, mas quem garante q Vo... Gui parou quando percebeu que Harry estava ouvindo a conversa dos dói e fez um sinal com a cabeça para o Sr. Weasley que entendeu e viu o garoto e os dois foram para a cozinha da ordem.

Fim do Flashback.

O garoto resolveu escrever para Fleur Delacour e pedir um catalogo de algumas casas, mas ai veio um problema ele não poderia se revelar. Mas então como ele faria para comprar a casa como o garoto pensou por muito tempo ate que resolveu pedir o catalogo das casas (Isso era comum no mundo bruxo os bruxos deves de ir na casa ou coisa parecida eles pediam um catalogo encantado) e resolveu adotar um pseudônimo um nome que o deixaria incógnito, mas que nome. Harry olhou distraidamente pelo quarto ate que passou os olhos num quadro onde avia vários lobos ao fundo e na frente tinha um Homem alto de cabelos negros e estava vestido elegantemente com roupas do século XVI. Ficou encarando o quadro por um bom tempo então pegou um pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e começou a escrever uma carta e para garantir ele tentou disfarçar a letra ao Maximo.

Srtª Delacour

Gostaria que em nome de sua empresa me mandasse um catalogo de casas que não seja muito afastada de paris e seja escondida dos outros. Não importarei a quantia da casa e se a Srtª me ver uma casa que tenha pelo menos alguns feitiços de proteção iguais aos da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts.

Por favor, envie o catalogo através da ave que lhe entrega essa carta.

Agradecido pela atenção

Sr. Wolf

Harry leu e releu a carta ate que achou que ela estava satisfatória então foi na direção das grandes janelas do prédio a as abriu uma brisa fresca passou pelo resto de garoto, mas ele não fez isso para apreciar a brisa então ele soltou um assobio baixo e longo. Mal ele avia terminado um lindo falcão com as asas totalmente prateadas entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro do moreno.

Mec. Falou o garoto. Quero que você entregue isso para a Srtº Fleur Delacour e espere pela resposta entendeu. O Falcão olhou para ele como se disse que entendia e saiu voando rapidamente pela janela e mais rápido do que qualquer coruja desapareceu no meio da noite. Mas já e noite? Perguntou-se o garoto que logo depois olhou para o relógio e viu que já passara das oito.

Ele pensou que já que Anne não viera chamá-lo ela com certeza estaria dormindo então resolveu fazer o mesmo, pois a viajem tinha sido cansativa. O moreno se trocou e foi se deitar ficou um tempo acordado pensando em como Edwiges estaria já que ele mandou uma carta para Dumbledore alem e claro para Rony e Hermione e mandara a coruja ficar por lá todo o resto das férias logo que parou de pensar nisso ele caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Remo Lupin entrou pela porta da Ordem da Fênix muito rápido e com cara de desespero não respondeu a pergunta de Molly e foi direto para a Biblioteca da casa onde era atualmente o escritório do líder da Ordem Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Harry desapareceu. Falou Lupin desesperado assim que entrou na velha biblioteca onde o velho diretor de Hogwarts estava. E o pior ninguém o viu nem sabe onde ele esta os tios dele só falaram que ele tinha aparecido com uma menina de no Maximo onze anos e ontem ele ontem cedo ele já não estava lá. Remo continuou falar sem dar chances do velho diretor responder ate que.

Acalme-se Remo e se sente. Falou Dumbledore com uma voz firme que Lupin resolveu não contrariar. Em primeiro lugar eu acabei de receber uma carta de Harry e ele também mandou ma para os amigos dele.

Carta? O que ela diz? Ele falou onde esta?

Acalme-se Remo.

Me acalmar como eu devo me acalmar se Harry sumiu e ninguém sabe onde ele esta. Falou o antigo Professor de DCAT. A se Sirius estivesse aqui ele me mataria. Falou dinovo. O que a carta diz? Perguntou por ultimo já se sentando na cadeira.

Leia você mesmo. Disse dumbledore entregando a carta para Remo que leu a carta avidamente.

Prof. Dumbledore

Deixo essa carta para lhe avisar para não me procurarem não quero que ninguém siba onde esteja por

Por motivos que você já deve saber. Alem do que se você e a Ordem não saberem ou de estou então Voldemort também não saberá provavelmente ele pensara que estou com vocês. Provavelmente vocês devem saber que eu sumi por causa da leitura do testamento de Sirius. Mais uma vez peso que não me procure e que cuide de Edwiges. Voltarei no final do verão.

Nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Harry J Potter

Dumbledore olhava para Lupin por cima dos óculos em forma de meia lua e ficou analisando a reação do lobisomem. Quando Lupin terminou de ler a carta pela décima quinta vez à procura de alguma pista do paradeiro do filho do seu melhor amigo. Mas como não encontrara nada ele olhou para Dumbledore com esperança que esse poderia fazer algo, mas o velho diretor apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou.

O que vamos fazer Alvo? Perguntou Remos.

Exatamente o que ele pediu. Disse Dumbledore para o desespero de Lupin. Não vamos procura-lo, pois isso pode levantar suspeitas Voldemort vai saber que ele não esta conosco e também ira atrás dele.

Mas Dumbledore. Falou remo desesperado. Nos temos que encontra-lo se algo acontecer a ele.

Não vai acontecer nada a ele Remo. Falou calmamente o velho diretor. A propósito você ficou sabendo do desaparecimento dele quando foi a leitura do testamento de Sirius. Remo apenas afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. Bom então só os contemplados pelo testamento saberão disso e como Harry, você, Arthur e eu somos os herdeiros não temos com o que se preocupara.

E quando você vai entregar a carta para Rony e Hermione? Perguntou Lupin.

Amanha no café da manha.

Bom vou saindo tenho que pensar um pouco. Lupin se levantou um pouco mais calmo, mas Dumbledore pode ouvir ele murmurar coisas como "Se Sirius estivesse aqui eu estaria morto" ou "Melhor o Sirius do que Lílian e o Tiago, pois ai mesmo eu estava ferrado". Com isso o diretor soltou uma risada baixa e olhou para a carta que Harry escreveu para ele e por ela era possível ver que o garoto ainda estava nervoso com ele.

Naquela manha de segunda feira tudo estava calmo na sede da Orem ate quando Tonks entra desembalada pela porta da cozinha balançando o Profeta Diário na mão esquerda e gritando.

Sirius oi absolvido das acusações. Todos olharam surpresos para ela então Dumbledore se levanta olha para Rony, Hermione e Gina que logo entenderam que era para eles saírem, mas quando estavam passando pela porta Dumbledore fala.

Srtª Granger Harry mandou essa carta para a srtª e para seus amigos. Disse o velho entregando o envelope na mão da garota e logo depois fala. Agora nos dêem licença temos assuntos para resolver. Logo depois dele saírem a porta da cozinha foi fechada com forca e então Dumbledore voltou-se para as pessoas que ali estavam e olhou mais uma vez para Tonks e pegou o jornal da mão da auror e leu a manchete.

SIRIUS BLACK ABISOLVIDO

N/A: Não vou colocar o que tava escrito no jornal, pois e basicamente tudo que vocês leram no Prisioneiro de Askaban sabe da casa dos gritos.

Logo que terminou a leitura o velho diretor olhou para Remo e passou para ele o jornal. Assim que pegou o jornal Remo leu a reportagem não só na manchete, mas nas paginas seguidas e estava quase tudo lá com os maiores detalhe, mas como eles souberam daquilo só veio um nome em sua mente Harry. Lupin passou o jornal para o Sr. Weasley que depois de ler passou para outro ler ate que todos os que estavam na cozinha já tivessem lido. Todos ficaram curiosos para saber como o ministério ficara sabendo daquilo, mas foram surpreendidos por Lupin que começara a rir alto. O velho professor de DCAT ficou rindo por cinco minutos sabendo que todos o olhavam e que provavelmente só Dumbledore sabia o do porque dele rir tanto.

Mas como Harry pode ter mostrado alguma prova para o ministro ter acreditado nessa historia? Perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos do diretor.

Acho que eu já sei. Disse Dumbledore serio o que fez Remo parar de sorrir. E não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Falou por ultimo.

Como assim alvo? Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Uma penseira. Falou o Diretor e todos ficaram surpresos com aquilo. Quando ele foi à leitura do testamento ele deve ter mostrado suas lembranças através de uma penseira e essas lembranças ainda devem estar com Fudge. Terminou o velho diretor.

Mas e claro como não pensamos numa penseira. Falou Moody que ate então tinha ficado quieto. Uma solução tão fácil e rápida.

Os membros da ordem aproveitaram e começaram a conversar outros assuntos que seriam postos e debate na próxima reunião.

Hermione, Gina e Rony estavam no quarto onde ficara Bicuço (que tinha voltado para Hogwarts depois da morte de Sirius). Eles já tinham lido a carta do amigo e ficaram curiosos para saber quais era o motivo dele ter resolvido desaparecer por algum tempo e qual seria a surpresa que ele alou na carta, mas esses pensamentos foram varridos de suas mentes pela chegada da coruja que trazia O Profeta Diário para Hermione.

Assim que a garota abriu o jornal ela soube de imediato qual era a surpresa que Harry falara nas cartas ela mostrou para seus amigos que sorriram perante a manchete dizendo que Sirius estava absolvido de todas as acusações e ficaram conversando por um bom tempo tentando adivinhar onde o amigo deles estava e o que ele estava fazendo, mas foram interrompidos pela Srª Weasley que os chama para arrumarem a casa eles foram ajudar, mas foram com um pensamento.

Espero que chegue logo o fim das férias.

N/A: Obrigado pelos comentários e desculpa pela demora não tenho como explicar o porque dela, mas prometo postar o 5º cap o mais rápido possível. Valeu fui.


	5. Chapter 5

Reencontro

Já era primeiro de Setembro e os Weasley e Hermione e mais alguns membros da Ordem tinham chegado mais cedo na estação King's Cross 9/2 para ver o garoto depois de praticamente dois meses sem noticias. Eles ficaram esperando por muito tempo, mas o garoto não chegava e o Expresso de Hogwarts já estava para partir o que fé Rony, Hermione, Gina, Fred e Jorge entrarem correndo a para não perde-lo.

O trem começou a andar e todos ficaram preocupados, pois algo podia ter acontecido com Harry. Mas Rony acalmou a todos falando que o amigo poderia ter chegado antes deles e já deveria estar no trem e que iria escrever se não o encontrasse não demorou muito e o trem desapareceu de vista então Rony, Mione e Gina foram atrás de uma cabine enquanto Fred e Jorge foram falar com alguns amigos.

Onde cera que o Harry esta? Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Não sei Mione talvez ele esteja numa cabine. Respondeu Rony tentando convencer a ele mesmo.

Apos isso eles ficaram quietos a procura de uma cabine só acharam uma, mas já tinha uma pessoa que aparentemente estava dormindo. Eles olharam direito para o Homem que estava ali ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa de um tecido fino também preto e um Sobretudo da mesma cor do resto da roupa não era possível ver seu rosto, pois estava encostado no vidro e sua cabeça estava encoberta por um capuz enorme o que para desgosto de Hermione lembrava estranhamente o capuz da morte.

Quem será? Perguntou Gina olhando com desconfiança para o estranho.

Não sei, mas esta e a ultima cabine do trem e ele então acho que teremos que ficar aqui. Falo Mione.

Eles colocaram seus malões no bagageiro e Rony colocou a gaiola de Pich no chão e mione estava com Bichento no colo. Logo que eles entraram se sentaram e ficaram a observando por mais um tempo o estranho, mas logo que confirmaram que ele não ia acordar começaram a conversar.

Que cara estranho. Falo Gina.

Já sei. Falo Rony com um sorriso.

Sabe o que? Perguntou Mione.

Esse deve ser o professor de DCAT desse ano.

Será possível? Falou Gina.

E provável. Falou Rony. Lembra Mione do nosso terceiro ano que Lupin estava dormindo numa cabine e ele era nosso professor.

E, mas naquela época dava para ver que ele era professor. Falou Mione. Tava na pasta dele e eu não estou vendo nenhuma pasta com nome desse ai. Concluiu a garota.

E você ta certa. Falou Gina dando mais uma olhada pela cabine para ver se não achava nada.

Vamos mudar de assunto. Propôs Rony. Acho que vou procurar o Harry mais uma vez pelo trem se não acha-lo vou escrever para meus pais e para. Nesse momento Rony abaixou o tom de voz. Para a Ordem.

O estranho se mexeu ligeiramente o que foi suficiente para que os três se assustassem, mas ele não tinha acordado ou parecia que não.

É o Harry foi um irresponsável em sumir desse jeito sem nem deixar pista. Falou Gina.

Eu não acho. Falou Hermione para a surpresa de Rony e Gina. Vejam bem se ele não queria ser encontrado era melhor não dizer nada nem mesmo para a ordem, pois...

Se nem a Ordem sabe onde eu estava muito menos Voldemort e seus comensais saberiam. Completou o estranho o que fez todos se assustarem e mais ainda quando ele abaixou o capuz e todos puderam ver que erra.

Harry! Exclamaram todos surpresos.

Deixa-me ver se sou eu mesmo. Disse o garoto passando a mão pelo corpo e logo depois com um tom de brincadeira falou. E acho que sou eu.

Mal terminou de falar e o garoto se viu envolto num abraço forte que Hermione e Gina deram ao mesmo tempo. Rony apenas ria da cara de surpresa do amigo.

Soltem-no se não vocês vão acabar o matando. Falou Rony para as duas que o soltaram imediatamente ambas vermelhas. Só depois disso que Rony, Hermione e Gina puderam dar uma olhada melhor no amigo que agora estava de pé. Harry estava mais alto com mais ou menos 1.87alt os cabelos ligeiramente maiores e mais desgrenhados e o corpo do garoto estava ou parecia estar mais definido os olhos dele estavam extraordinariamente mais verdes.

Cara você ta alto em. Falou Rony ao ver que o amigo estava só alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele.

Harry James Potter onde o sr estava durante todo o verão. Falaram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. O garoto olhou para Rony e depois para as duas e do nada começou a rir.

Qual e a graça. Falou Hermione levemente corada e Gina tava no mesmo estado.

Vocês pareceram a Sra Weasley quando esta nervosa. Falou o garoto depois de se controlar Rony não agüentou e caio na risada também, mas logo parou ao receber um olhar mortífero das garotas.

Muito engraçado Harry. Falou Gina com uma voz que dizia o contrario. Agora nos responda. Falou mais uma vez cruzando os braços.

Cara você tem razão elas parecem à mamãe quando esta nervosa e... Rony ficou quieto só com o olhar que Hermione lhe lançou.

Bom eu estava em todo o lugar. Os três olharam para ele não entendendo nada então ele se apresou a dizer. Quer dizer eu não parei num só lugar.

E para que lugares você foi? E há quanto tempo você voltou? Perguntou Hermione seria.

Bom passei um tempo na Franca e depois passei pela Alemanha por Portugal fui ao Estados Unidos fui para a Índia. O garoto parou um minuto para respirar e falou com certeza que ia receber um belo sermão. Estou na Inglaterra há uma semana.

Como? Falou, ou melhor, gritou Gina. Você esta aqui há uma semana e nem entrou em contato com a gente? Rony e Hermione pareciam chateados que nem Gina.

É. Respondeu simplesmente, mas apressou-se a dizer. Só não entrei em contato, pois não queria que o pessoal da Ordem me fizesse um interrogatório e ainda por cima eu ficar recebendo um sermão por ter desaparecido. Seus amigos ficaram quietos e envergonhados com a resposta dele.

Bom então como foi na Índia? Perguntou Mione. Ouvir dizer que e um lugar de muita cultura. Continuou a garota interessada.

Foi muito bom. Respondeu o garoto. É lá eles tem uns costumes estranhos como a adoração à vaca e essas coisas eles tem deuses ate para o tambor.

E ai conheceu alguma gatinha pelos paises que você passou? Perguntou Rony com um sorriso maroto que não agradou nem um pouco Mione.

Nem tive muito tempo eu só ficava algumas semanas e ainda por cima eu treinava muito. Respondeu o garoto para o desapontamento dos amigos. Mas vamos parar de falar de mim um pouco e vamos falar de vocês e dos acontecimentos da Inglaterra. Falou o garoto deixando seus amigos curiosos.

Não mude de assunto Harry. Falou Gina num tom de voz que lembrava muito a Sra Weasley.

Não estou mudando. Harry deu uma boa olhada em Gina e em Hermione. Nossa desculpa ai Rony, mas sua irmã ta linda e você também esta linda Mione. As duas garotas coraram enquanto Rony achava graça do modo de Harry fugir do assunto.

A esqueci eu trouxe umas coisas para vocês. Disse Harry tirando algo do bolso e para a surpresa dos garotos era o malão do garoto. Harry colocou o mini malão no chão e murmurou. Engorgio. E o malão cresceu ate ficar do tamanho certo.

Achei mais fácil para carregar. Falou ao ver o olhar dos amigos. Bom, mas primeiro quero que vocês prometam não fazer pergunta de onde eu arranjei essas coisas, pois aqui não e lugar nem a hora para falar.

Tudo bem Harry não vamos fazer perguntas. Falou Gina com um tom inegável de curiosidade e Rony e Hermione confirmaram com um aceno da cabeça.

Bom primeiro para você gina. Falou olhando para a garota e logo depois ergueu para ela um pequeno pacote que ela abriu logo. Gina tremeu ao ver que era uma adaga com o cabo com varias pedrinhas preciosas e a bainha branca e curva o que indicava que a lamina também era curva. A garota puxou um pouco a adaga da bainha para ver a lamina, mas quando fez isso soltou a adaga deixando ela cair no chão com um barulho seco. Rony e Hermione olharam para a adaga e depois para Harry eles pareciam muito surpresos.

Harry onde você conseguiu uma adaga dessa? Perguntou Hermione com espanto.

Já disse que aqui não e o lugar nem essa e a hora para falarmos disso. Falou o garoto calmamente.

Mas Harry essa adaga e muito especial. Falou Rony exasperado. Pensei que ela nem existia. Hermione olhou surpresa para Rony por ele saber o que era aquele objeto. Vai cara fala não e todo dia que se da de presente uma adaga de lamina dourada. Não uma adaga dourada, mas sim a Adaga dourada veja as inscrições. Disse apontado para velhas inscrições na adaga

Depois eu falo onde eu consegui, mas só depois. Falou o garoto para desespero dos amigos. Você vai deixa-la ai no chão? Perguntou o garoto a Gina que rapidamente pegou a adaga do chão e colocou ela cuidadosamente dentro do malão. Acho melhor não mostrar essa adaga a ninguém pelo menos não por enquanto. Disse o moreno.

Ta Harry. Murmurou Gina com a voz tremula de surpresa.

A agora e para você Rony. O amigo olhou assustado para Harry que mexia no malão que estava maior graças a um feitiço. Toma. Disse entregando uma pequena caixa para Rony que ficou fitando a caixa em sua mão. Não vai abrir? Perguntou ao amigo que se assustou.

Rony abriu a caixa e para a surpresa do garoto dentro da caixa tinha uma safira um pouco menor que a palma de sua mão e que brilhava intensamente. Não era comum encontrar safiras daquele tamanho e ainda mais que brilhassem tanto então Rony olhou para Harry que respondeu.

Uma safira de Odin. Falou o garoto. Aquilo não surpreendeu tanto os seus amigos, pois as safiras de Odin eram conhecidas por muitos, mas eram extremamente raras tanto que só se sabe de três pessoas que as tem.

Valeu cara. Falou Rony encarando a safira com admiração.

Para Mione eu tenho duas coisas uma esta aqui. Disse entregando a garota um pacote um pouco maior que a palma da mão da garota. Abra. Pediu o garoto.

Quando Hermione abriu o pacote ela olhou para o garoto e depois olhou para o pacote de novo e fez isso varias vezes. Dentro do pacote avia uma cruz inteiramente feita de ouro com símbolos egípcios a cruz era achatada, mas diferente das outras cruzes na parte de cima era uma espécie de circulo muito estranha.

Uma Cruz Ansata. Os olhos da garota brilharam, ela era fascinada pelo antigo Egito. Como você conseguiu essa? Perguntou Hermione.

Cuidado pertenceu a um templo do antigo. Quando ele disse aquilo Hermione apertou com cuidado a cruz e trouxe para mais perto do rosto e depois olhou para o amigo. Mais tarde eu explico. Disse Harry Cansado.

E o que mais você tem para Mione? Perguntaram Gina e Rony quase ao mesmo tempo.

Bom. Começou o moreno. Vocês sabem que nossa querida amiga Hermione adora ler. Os dois acenaram com a cabeça e Mione ficou vermelha. Também sabem que o livro favorito dela e Hogwarts uma Historia. Falou o garoto.

Se nos sabemos. Falo Rony exasperado. Ela vive falando do livro coisas como ele e muito bom ou vocês deve ler ele.

E ela tem razão Rony. Hermione olhou para o garoto levemente surpresa, pois imaginara que ele lera o livro o mesmo aconteceu com Rony e Gina. Mas eu não li Hogwarts uma Historia.

Sabia. Disse Mione.

Bom como Mione deve saber o livro Hogwarts uma Historia e só uma pequena copia do livro original que foi escrito pelos fundadores.

É e, mas o livro sumiu e só acharam fraguimentos dele. Falou a garota. O resto do livro eles preencheram com coisas que já sabiam.

Como sempre você ta certa. Mione sorriu encabulada. Bom então ninguém tinha achado o livro original que tinha o titulo Hogwarts a Historia. Falou o garoto. E Hermione olhou para ele desconfiada, pois nem ela sabia daquilo.

Como e que v...

Que eu sei? Terminou o garoto. Bom veja. Ele tirou do malão um livro que com certeza devia ter mais de mil paginas e com uma grosa capa negra com o brasão da escola bem na parte da frente e o titulo em dourado Hogwarts a Historia e logo abaixo seguia o nome dos quatro grandes.

Harry James Potter onde você arranjou esse livro? Perguntou a garota com um tom de voz que lembrou muito a professora Minerva guandu essa desaprovava algo.

Não importa. Disse o garoto. Agora ele e seu para você ler ele e, por favor, não entregue nem fale dele para ninguém. Pediu o moreno de olhos verdes.

Tudo bem Harry, mas você vai ter que explicar tudinho.

Claro, mas.

Mas nada Harry Potter você vai explicar tudinho.

Eu vou, mas acho melhor você e o Rony irem para o vagão dos Monitores, pois vocês estão meia hora atrasados. Hermione arregalou os olhos e viu no seu relógio e viu que o garoto estava certo porem Rony parecia não se importar.

Vamos logo Rony. O garoto não teve nem tempo de responder, pois foi quase que literalmente arrastado para fora da cabine por uma Hermione desesperada.

Bom eu também vou saindo. Disse Gina se levantando, mas foi impedida por Harry que a pegou pelo braço e a fez sentar de novo. O que foi em Harry? Perguntou impaciente.

Calma. Falou o garoto com um sorriso que não lhe sai do rosto e uma calma maior isso. Eu quero conversar com você. O moreno olhou para o relógio e depois continuou. Mas vamos esperar uma pessoa chegar o que não vai demorar muito acho que uns dois minutos.

Mas eu tenho que ir falar com o... Gina parou por um segundo, mas depois falou. O Dino.

Não minta para mim Gina. Potter falou ainda com o mesmo tom calmo que irritou a garota. Eu sei que você não esta com o Dino nunca esteve. Gina empalideceu perigosamente e olhou para o moreno assustada.

"Será que ele sabe". Perguntava-se a ruiva. "Não ele não sabe só ta jogando é é isso ele só ta jogando e só uma suspeita ou coisa parecida".

D-Do que você esta falando e claro que eu estou com... Ela foi interrompida pelo Potter.

Ora Gina não minta eu já sei que você não esta com o Dino dês de que eu voltei. Gina olhou para ele desconfiada.

Realmente eu não entendo do que você esta falando agora me da licença que eu já to indo.

Não e preciso ele já chegou. Quando Harry acabou de falar a porta do vão abriu então lá estava dirigindo um olhar de extremo nojo.

Draco Malfoy estava fitando o garoto sem nem olhar para o lado por isso não percebeu de imediato que Gina estava ali. Malfoy estava um pouco mais alto apenas uns três centímetros menor do que Harry. E seu físico estava quase igual ao do moreno. O loiro olha para os lados na intenção de xingar Rony e Hermione, mas para o espanto do garoto quem tava lá com uma cara de poucos amigos era Gina. O rosto do rapaz ficou levemente vermelho e seus olhos escureceram levemente.

Cala a Boca Malfoy e entra de uma vez. Falou o moreno calmamente o que aumentou mais ainda a raiva do loiro. Ou você prefere ficar ai na porta a viajem inteira? Perguntou num tom de brincadeira ma logo depois olhou de novo para o Malfoy e falou. Entra logo que seus capangas estão ocupados demais comendo no vagão da frente.

Aquilo foi demais "Como e que ele sabe exatamente que eu e o Draco armamos para aqueles gorilas nos deixar em pais?" Era o pensamento da ruiva. Draco entrou na cabine com intuito de azarar o Potter, mas quando olhou para os olhos do moreno sentiu um leve arrepio como se os olhos do moreno desprendesse eletricidade então ele resolveu sentar.

Muito bem. Falou o moreno. Agora eu quero que vocês me digam a quanto tempo estão namorando.

Pronto aquilo pegou os dois de surpresa Draco e Gina se olharam e depois olharam para o moreno que parecia se divertir com a situação. Gina abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes para falar algo mais não conseguiu falar e Draco não conseguiu falar nada olhava para o Potter com surpresa e estava corando.

Bom se vocês não me responderem vou ter que usar Legilimencia. Falou o garoto ainda sorrindo pra o desespero de Gina.

Acho que isso não e da sua conta Potter. Falou Draco com a voz ameaçadora.

E da minha conta quando se trata de Gina que e minha amiga. Por um instante o olhar do garoto se intensificou e aquilo não agradou nem um pouco o Malfoy nem a ruiva. Veja bem Gina você não acha melhor falar para mim do que para o Rony. Pronto aquilo foi o suficiente para que tanto Malfoy e a Weasley perdessem o resto de cor que avia em seu rosto. Isso sem contar com os gêmeos que descobrem tudo o que querem.

P Potter você sabe como convencer alguém. Disse Malfoy com a voz falha. Não que seja da sua conta, mas estamos juntos dês de antes de vocês irem para o ministério.

E Harry, mas não conte nada para o Rony muito menos para Fred e Jorge. Falou Gina desesperada não por Rony saber, pois esse no Maximo iria dar um belo soco no Malfoy e ficar sem falar com ela durante um bom tempo, mas os Gêmeos eram o problema isso sim. Você precisava ver o que os Gêmeos fizeram com Miguel quando souberam que ele me descartou o coitado só pode sair em publico há poucas semanas. Harry riu alto enquanto Malfoy suava frio pela revelação.

Não vou contar nada, mas vocês sabem que não vão esconder isso por muito tempo. Falou o garoto. Principalmente quando você. Disse olhando para Gina. Sumir de vês em quando não parece, mas eles sempre estão te vigiando mesmo o Rony faz isso.

Eu vou contar eu juro. Falou a garota quase chorando.

Se acalma Gina se o Potter fosse contar para alguém já o tinha feito. Falou Draco lançando um olhar fulminante para Harry que fingiu estar achando graça de uma pequena aranha.

Ele esta certo. Gina olhou para o moreno ainda com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Mas e melhor contar logo para ele, pois se eles souberem sem ser por você ai sim o bicho vai pegar.

Harry riu baixo por um tempo e Gina achou que ele tava louco, mas logo depois a expressão do garoto mudou de vês sorridente e despreocupada ficou dura com os olhos parecendo sérios.

Mas agora vamos falar coisas serias. Falou olhando principalmente para Draco. Ousa Malfoy e ousa bem, pois só vou perguntar uma vez. O loiro sentiu um arrepio e um súbito frio na barriga. Ate aonde você iria para ficar com Gina? Aquela pergunta fez a te a garota olhar o loiro com interesse. Passou alguns minutos ate que Malfoy olhasse para outro lado para não encarar Gina e muito menos o Potter.

Responda Draco. Falo Gina.

E não sei. Falou ofegante como se tivesse corrido muitos quarteirões.

Em que lado você esta na Guerra? Perguntou o moreno. Pergunto isso, pois você não vai entrar na guerra só no futuro não a guerra esta batendo em nossas portas e precisamos saber qual e o lado que seguiremos. Harry parou um minuto e suspirou logo depois continuou. Sei que e uma escolha difícil para você, pois se escolher o lado de Voldemort perdera a única pessoa que te fez sentir único em Hogwarts. Gina o Draco coraram furiosamente. Mas se escolher o lado de Dumbledore você esta destinado a uma vida de lutas onde perdera varias pessoas e não mudara em nada o futuro dessa guerra. O moreno esfregou os olhos e depois falou. Dos dois lados você vai sair perdendo não importa o que fizer para Voldemort você não vale nada alem de um filho de seu melhor comensal e para Dumbledore você será apenas um reforço.

Tanto Gina quanto Draco ficaram calados pensando no que Harry avia dito procurando algum furo naquilo procurando um modo de achar outra alternativa algo que não os levasse para tanto sofrimento, mas não encontrou nada todos os meios que encontraram todas as saídas levavam sempre a mesma coisa, ou seja, a dor e sofrimento.

Bom não vou força-lo a nada, mas tem uma alternativa mesmo essa não sendo muito diferente, mas pelo menos vocês poderão fazer algo pelos outros poderão ajudar a salvar pessoas que nem Dumbledore pode ou que ele acha que não pode. Draco olhou para o moreno com interesse e pela primeira vez ele viu assim como Gina uma aura poderosa de cor verde em volta do moreno e ele soube que Harry era a chave não sabia como, mas sabia que se ele unir-se com o Potter ele teria maior chance de alcançar a vitória de viver em paz de ter esperança que nem Voldemort nem ninguém entrassem no caminho que ele iria traçar no que ele queria viver e isso o agradava, mas ele não ia admitir que viu tudo isso no Potter não, mas ele iria concordar.

Tudo bem Potter. Disse Malfoy decidido, mas ainda com o mesmo tom gélido ao falar o sobrenome do moreno.

Muito bem amanha as dez da noite eu quero que você vá para aquela sala que vocês descobriram as reuniões da AD. Falou o moreno. E ninguém deve saber dessa conversa nem aonde vocês vão amanha. Draco e Gina afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Gina vá e avise o Neville agora e Malfoy aja como se nos não tivéssemos essa conversa tanto comigo quanto com Gina ou qualquer outro. Os dois afirmaram mais uma vez e logo Gina saiu da cabine para ir falar com Neville e logo após ela saiu Draco com cuidado para ninguém velo ali.

Harry suavizou sua expressão e voltou a ficar com ela calma e depois encostou de novo a cabeça no vidro para descansar um pouco, pois não avia dormido direito depois do ultimo treino. Mal encostou a cabeção no vidro ele a porta da cabine se abre e quando ele olha ele vê que era Luna Lovegood que estava a porta. Não a Luna de antes agora ela avia crescido mais um pouco e assim como Gina e Hermione ela estava linda e tinha perdido um pouco daquele olhar sonhador.

A desculpa Harry não sabia que você estava dormindo. Falou ela com um tom de voz preocupado o que fez o garoto estranhar, pois Luna nunca usava aquele tom.

Eu não tava dormindo. Falou rapidamente. Mas porque você esta tão preocupada? Luna sentou-se de frente para Harry e olhou para o garoto bem nos olhos.

Você ta diferente. Aquilo não era o que Harry queria ouvir, mas pareceu interessado.

Como assim?

Não sei parece que você tem algo mais uma aura talvez. Falou Luna.

Não fuja do assunto. Falou o garoto tentando fazer ela esquecer esse assunto o que pareceu funcionar.

Bom lembra que eu disse que as pessoas pegam minhas coisas só por brincadeira, pois me acham meia maluca. Harry afirmou com um aceno. Bem ainda não me devolveram algumas coisas, mas não e isso que me preocupa.

Então o que e?

E que pegaram uma colar com um pingente em forma de sol dourado e dentro do sol tinha uma meia lua. Harry olhou para luna interessado, pois aquilo batia certo com uma descrição de um objeto muito raro. Eu queria de volta, pois foi a ultima coisa que minha mãe me deu.

Não fique triste ele vai acabar aparecendo e eu ajudo a procurar. Luna olhou nos olhos do garoto e sorriu em agradecimento. Bom vamos procurar? Perguntou o garoto.

Quando eles estavam prestes a sair pela porta ela e aberta violentamente e um Rony muito afobado entra esbarrando em Harry fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

O desculpa ai Harry. Falou quando viu que tinha derrubado o seu amigo. E que eu tava procurando a monitora da Lufa-Lufa, pois esta havendo um tumulto lá na frente e precisamos de todos os monitores para dispersar os curiosos.

A então você tava me procurando Ronald? Perguntou Luna voltando ao seu estado avoado.

E você mesma luna vamos logo. Mas antes do ruivo sair da cabine Harry pergunta.

O que tem lá na frente?

Parece que Blas Zabine esta mexendo com umas novatas e tem outra novata que o esta desafiando. Harry olhou para o ruivo e depois, pois pensou.

"A não só pode ser uma pessoa" "Mas eu pedi para ela ficar na dela" ou "Porque será que ela não me obedeceu?"

Vou com você para ver se eu ajudo. Falou o garoto se levantando e andando pelo corredor acompanhado de Rony e de Luna. Porque vocês precisam de todos os monitores?

Bom parece que o terceiro vagão só tem sonserinos então você já viu.

Não demoraram muito e chegaram no terceiro vagão onde avia varias pessoas não só da Sonseria, mas de todas as casas assistindo uma discussão fervorosa de Blas Zabine com uma menina pequena de cabelos negros. Harry chegou mais perto para ver melhor a briga e vê que era exatamente quem ele avia pensado.

Anne estava de pe a pouco menos de um metro de Zabine ela estava vermelha provavelmente de raiva e estava olhando Zabine com extremo nojo que era rebatido com a mesma intensidade.

Ora sangue-ruim e melhor você calar essa boca antes que você se arrependa. Falou Zabine.

Oh falou o grande mestre. Anne zombou. O que eu devo fazer agora?- Perguntou provocando mais ainda o garoto. A já sei eu devo morrer de medo e pedir a mamãe. Alguns alunos riram com o tom da garota.

Anne parecia orgulhosa por estar fazendo aquilo e começou a olhar em volta pronta para falar umas poucas e boas para o sonserino quando vê para no meio da aglomeração de alunos um moreno de olhos verdes a fitando com seriedade. A garota empalideceu levemente, mas depois se recompôs e voltou a discussão.

Ora sua pirralha quem você pensa que e para se meter nos meus assuntos?

Eu sou Anne muito prazer. Disse a garota estendendo a mão para o sonserino fazendo muitos alunos rirem ate mesmo os companheiros de Zabine. E já que as apresentações foram deitas agora de o fora daqui e não mecha mais com nenhum novato. Ordenou a garota.

Agora Harry tinha entendido o motivo da briga provavelmente Zabine tava enchendo algum primeiroanista e a morena com seu gênio forte foi lá e se meteu no meio. Anne olhou mais uma vez em volta e parou rapidamente seu olhar em Harry.

"Não o machuque muito". Anne ouviu Harry dizer em sua mente.

Flipendo. Um jato de luz azul claro saio da varinha da garota e acertou Zabine lançando ele para a porta de uma das cabines. O garoto não teve como reagir mais sendo ele filho de um dos maiores comensais da morte não desmaiou com o feitiço nem com o impacto apenas se levantou e com seus olhos negros brilhando de fúria apontou sua varinha para Anne.

Ora sua pirralha insolente agora você vai ver só. Um sorriso maldoso passou pela face do sonserino. Crus... Algumas pessoas prenderam a respiração, pois sabiam que ele iria usar uma das imperdoáveis. Mas ninguém estava preparado o que venho a seguir, pois antes de Zabine terminar de proferir a maldição da dor uma leve brisa passou por todos. Sem ninguém notar de imediato o porque dele ter parado a maldição eles viram com grande surpresa Harry Potter segurando Zabine pelo pescoço e o erguendo fazendo o sonserino bater a cabeça no teto do trem.

Aquele não era o Harry que todos conheciam, pois suas feições eram duras e seu olhar gélido os olhos do moreno escureceram sensivelmente e uma aura de energia verde avia surgido em redor dele, mas ninguém a não ser algumas pessoas aviam percebido a aura.

Ousa o que vou te dizer porque não repetirei nunca mais. A voz do garoto estava fria e autoritária fazendo muitos tremerem diante dele menos os sonserinos que não ligaram apenas apontaram suas varinhas para Harry. Nunca mais quero ver você mexendo com nenhum novato não importa a casa e o mais importante não ouse nem pensar e nem mesmo sonhar em proferir essa maldição perto de mim, pois se fizer isso a você vai preferir ser torturado pelo próprio Voldemort. As maiorias dos estudantes tremeram quando ouviram o nome do bruxo das trevas. Você entendeu? Zabine olhava para Harry com fúria e humilhação nos olhos. Eu perguntei se você entendeu. Falou o Potter mais alto e Zabine confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

O moreno olhou para Anne e falou mentalmente para ela. "Finja que não me conhece que só ouviu falar de Harry Potter" A menina entendeu o garoto e apenas confirmou com um aceno quase que imperceptível de cabeça que só foi percebido por Luna.

Harry praticamente jogou Zabine em direção dos seus colegas de casa que assim que viram seu companheiro fora da linha de fogo deram mais um passo a frente no intuito de ameaçar Harry, mas este nem ligou apenas olhou para eles e falou.

Pense antes de fazerem algo. Quando os sonserinos olharam em volta viram varias varinhas apontando para eles que desistiram e ajudaram ao companheiro caído entrar numa cabine. Agora meu assunto e com todos. Os estudantes tremeram levemente. A penúltima cabine não deve ser ocupada, pois quero que todos que pegaram uma coisa de Luna Lovegood e não a devolveram deixem elas lá ouviram. Dessa vez os tremores foram maiores e muitos alunos saíram correndo. No fim da viajem iremos ver e se tiver faltando algo ai de quem pegou. Isso foi o suficiente para dispersar a maioria dos alunos. Agora você garota. Disse olhando para Anne como se não a conhecesse. Vamos para minha cabine, pois eu acho que não e mais seguro você andar pelo trem sozinha.

Eu sei me defender muito bem.

E eu vi que você sabe, mas não discuta e vamos logo.

A garota foi murmurando algumas coisas que Harry não pode ouvir ou fingia não ouvir. O resto da viajem foi normal com os amigos do garoto insistindo em fazer perguntas e Harry só falando que iria responder no dia seguinte. E quando chegou no fim Harry, Hermione, Rony, Luna, Gina, Luna e Anne foram ver a cabine que ficava em frente a que eles estavam e dentro dela avia vários objetos dos mais excêntricos ate livros de escola e lá também estava o colar que Luna tanto procurava.

A obrigado Harry. Disse Luna se pendurando no pescoço do garoto.

Tudo bem. Disse ele. Agora vamos. E lá foram eles para fora do Expresso de Hogwarts para mais uma vez ingressar na escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

N/A: Olha ai eu sei que esse capitulo não ta lá essas coisas, mas tai. Prometo me esforçar mais no próximo que sai o mais rápido possível. VALEU FUI.


	6. Chapter 6

Aliança das Trevas

Harry aproveitara o tumulto da sida do Expresso e sumiu junto com Anne no meio da multidão e seus amigos só foram perceber isso quando já estavam entrando nas carruagens. Enquanto isso o moreno fora para junto de Hagrid que o olhou com surpresa e extrema felicidade.

Será que eu posso ir com você no barco? Perguntou o Potter.

Não e comum, mas claro que sim. Falou o meio gigante dando um sorriso. E aproveitamos para pormos a conversa em dia.

O garoto sabia que por a conversa em dia foi à maneira de Hagrid falar que iria fazer um interrogatório sobre tudo o que ele fizera dês de que sumira. Mas ele não ligou muito pelo contrario ele estava feliz de estar indo mais uma vez ao seu refugio a Hogwarts que antes ele achava que era seu lar, mas agora depois das férias ele tinha certeza disso. A travessia com os barcos foi tranqüila e como Harry previra Hagrid queria saber de tudo o que ele fizera nas férias no que o garoto respondeu que tinha ficado a maior parte na França e depois viajou para a Islândia e já tinha voltado há pouco tempo para a Inglaterra. O meio gigante se mostrou muito interessado no relato do garoto sobre a viajem ate a Islândia e sobre algumas criaturas que ele avia visto num muito raro zoológico bruxo de lá. Não demorou muito e eles já aviam chegado e para graça de Harry os alunos do primeiro ano estavam nervosos com a seleção ate mesmo Anne estava nervosa quando a professora McGonagall apareceu para dar as primeiras instruções para os novatos ela se assustou ao ver Harry ali e o garoto apenas sorria como se achasse graça de tudo.

Sr. Potter! Exclamou Minerva o que atraio a atenção dos novatos para Harry que acenou para eles que o olhava admirados e alguns ate apontavam para cicatriz.

A sim Profª eu queria falar com você em particular. McGonagall nos olhos do garoto que sorria e depois apontou para um canto do pequeno salão de espera onde Harry a acompanhou.

Pois fala Potter. Mandou a mestra.

Eu queria falar algo sobre um dos alunos novos. Minerva olhou para ele levemente interessada e com um leve aceno da cabeça fez ele prosseguir. Posso ver a lista?

Vá logo ao ponto.

E que eu tenho que tirar uma duvida. Falou o garoto que estendeu a mão para receber a lista. Temos que ser rápidos, pois a seleção já vai começar. Com esse argumento a mestra entregou a lista para o garoto que a olhou atentamente ate chegar ao nome de Anne que não tinha nenhum sobrenome então ele tirou uma pena de dentro das vestes e colocou o sobrenome da garota sem deixar que McGonagall visse qual era e logo depois entregou a lista para a professora.

E só isso Potter? Perguntou sem entender direito o porque do garoto ter feito aquilo e já que não pode ver o nome da pessoa que ele mexera, pois ele avia entregado o pergaminho enrolado.

Sim professora. Respondeu. Agora eu vou saindo antes que comece a seleção. E saio ainda com aquele sorriso calmo que irritaria qualquer pessoa.

Onde será que o Harry se meteu dessa vez? Perguntou Rony olhando para todo o lado a procura do amigo.

Não sei. Responde Gina. Ele sumiu quando saímos do trem.

Vai ver ele se perdeu de nos. Falou Hermione.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Quando eles ouviram a voz do moreno eles se viraram e deram Rony deu espaço para ele sentar.

Onde você estava? Perguntou Mione num baixo o suficiente só para Harry, Rony e Gina ouvirem.

Estava resolvendo algumas coisas. Respondeu o moreno como se não fosse nada de mais.

Que coisas? Perguntaram os três ao mesmo temo.

Vocês vão ver. Logo que Harry terminou de falar as portas do salão principal abriram e os alunos do primeiro ano entraram em fila olhando tudo maravilhados.

O velho chapéu seletor fora colocado no banco de três pernas bem em frente as quatro mesas das casas de Hogwarts e conseqüentemente em frente à mesa dos professores. Não demorou muito e o chapéu começou a cantar

Canção do Chapéu

Nem tudo que e ouro fulgura

Nem todo o vagante e vadio

O velho que e forte perdura

Raiz funda não sofre o frio

Das cinzas um fogo a de vir

Das sombras a luz vai jorrar

A espada a de mais uma vez luzir

O sem coroa há de Retornar

Todos ficaram olhando para o chapéu que ficou mudo. Os alunos não sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer nem mesmo alguns professores conseguiram interpretar a canção, mas logo foi chamado o primeiro aluno.

Akila Marcos. Um garotinho de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos se adiantou e, pois o chapéu sobre sua cabeça e logo depois se ouviu o chapéu gritar.

Lufa-Lufa. A mesa dos texugos irrompeu em altos aplausos.

Alerro Rafael. Um garoto de olhos negros meios fundos se adiantou e quando estava colocando o chapéu ele gritou.

SONSERINA. A mesa verde e prata bateram palmas tão alto que pareciam que queriam competir com as outras casas. E assim foi a seleção ate que chega a vês de Anne, mas quando McGonagall leu o sobrenome que estava ali ficou levemente pálida e murmurou algo que ninguém ouviu e ao longe Harry sorriu mais ainda.

Minerva foi ate a mesa dos professores e falou algo no ouvido de Dumbledore que pareceu levemente surpreso. O salão estourou em cochichos, pois isso nunca tinha acontecido numa seleção Harry sorria como se não tivesse acontecendo nada. Dumbledore se curvou para falar com Flitwick que ficou quase caio da suas almofadas, mas logo depois falou para a professora Sinistra que passou a mensagem para os outros professores assim como McGonagall fez e não demorou muito e todos os professores se curvaram para ver quem era a pessoa que ia ser selecionada.

Potter Anna. O salão irrompeu em murmúrios ou para os menos discretos gritos.

Ela disse Potter? Perguntou um garoto moreno da Corvinal que olhava Anne com interesse.

Mas os Potter foram quase todos mortos só restou o cicatriz. Falou Teodoro Noot.

E por ai foram os comentários quase todos iguais que Harry ouvira na sua seleção. Rony, Hermione e Gina olhavam para o moreno que tinha o rosto calmo com um leve sorriso.

O que e iss Harry? Perguntou Rony.

Shi Dumbledore quer silencio. Logo que o moreno acabou de falar foi ouvido um grande estampido e todos os alunos ficaram em silencio e olharam para o velho diretor que estava sentado e logo depois os alunos olharam para Anne.

A garota estava estática olhando em direção ao banquinho de três pernas mesmo já sabendo como ia ser a seleção ela estava nervosa, pois não sabia o que ia acontecer depois. Anne suspirou e foi para o banquinho e sentou a ultima visão que teve foi de vários rostos olhando para ela e mais ao fundo o rosto de Harry sorrindo logo depois tudo ficou escuro e quieto.

Hum você não e uma Potter. Falou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Mas tem a alma de um.

Obrigado. Falou a morena.

Falo o que vejo e admito que se tudo que vejo em sua mente e seu coração for verdade você vai ser grande muito grande. Mas em que casa irei colocar você?

Eu quero ficar com o Harry. Pensou a garota. Sonserina não. Falou varias vezes num sussurro que só o chapéu ouviu.

Tem certeza? Perguntou o chapéu. A Sonserina iria lhe iria lhe ajudar a conseguir chegar mais rápido aos seus limites.

Não eu não quero ir para a Sonserina. Murmurou firmemente.

Se e assim então você vai para...

Quase todo o salão estava estático curioso ate mesmo os professores pareciam estarem curiosos com aquilo. Já avia se passados cinco minutos e o chapéu não falou nada e Minerva já ia ver se tinha algo errado quando ouviu o chapéu gritar.

GRIFNORIA.

A mesa vermelha e dourada fez o maior estardalhaço eram assobios, palmas e gritarias para todo o lado ouvia-se claramente Fred e Jorge gritarem "Mais um Potter para os leões da Grifinoria" e também se pode ouvir Harry gritando "Dali maninha". Varias pessoas olharam para ele com espanto entre ela seus amigos, mas ele nem ligou só abriu espaço na mesa para que Anne senta-se ao seu lado. A garota não se cabia de tanta felicidade e se sentou ao lado de Harry e logo foi recebida por um abraço vindo do moreno e vários cumprimentos de outros membros da casa os gêmeos tratavam ela como se ela fosse uma princesa, pois diziam. "Temos que agradar a irmã do patrocinador das Gemialidades Weasley".

Dumbledore olhava aquilo levemente curioso, mas não falou nada ao contrario dos seus colegas que cochichavam abertamente entre si ate mesmo Snape parecia curioso com o acontecimento, mas como a seleção tinha que continuar o velho diretor custou a fazer todos ficarem quietos e logo depois a seleção continuou normalmente com mais três alunos para grifinoria.

Quando terminou a seleção Dumbledore se levantou com os braços abertos e olhando para todos os alunos parando momentaneamente em Harry e falou.

Bem vindos os novos alunos à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e reforço as boas vindas para os velhos alunos. Ele parou por um instante e logo falou. Eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de fome. Ele olhou para Rony de relança que corou. E não vão querer ouvir um velho desmiolado falar então. Quando ele parou vários alunos riram e logo depois ele falou. Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E logo depois se sentou. Todos os alunos bateram palmas e deram vivas.

A comida apareceu magicamente nas mesas fazendo os alunos do primeiro ano soltarem exclamações de surpresa ma logo depois todos começaram a comer. Rony comia tudo numa voracidade incrível e Hermione olhava para Harry com curiosidade, mas se continha para não fazer perguntas.

Amanha. Foi a única coisa que Harry falou para fazer Hermione fechar a boca que já estava preparada para fazer uma pergunta. As dez da noite na sala precisa. Falou mais uma vez.

Quando todos os pratos estavam vazios e as sobremesas já tinham acabado Dumbledore se levanta mais uma vez e chama a atenção dos alunos.

Sei que vocês não querem ouvir esse velho aqui falar, mas tenho que dar os avisos do começo do ano letivo. Falou o Diretor. Em primeiro lugar nosso zelador Argos Filch mandou falar que a lista dos objetos proibidos aumentou não sei para que numero entre eles esta o pântano portátil Weasley. Fred e Jorge sorriram orgulhosos. E também quero apresentar a vocês três novos professores. Os alunos olharam para a mesa dos professores onde avia dois novos rostos um era um Homem alto de olhos negros e fundos com cabelos igualmente negros e tinha um porte atlético o outro era Alto de olhos azuis, cabelos cor de palha e com um porte físico atlético e definido, mas não avia sinal de um terceiro professor.

Primeiro irá começar pelo prof de DCAT o Prof. Zacarias Tac um dos maiores aurores do ministério. Disse apontando para o homem de olhos negros que apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas não fez menção de se levantar. E o segundo o professor de duelos com armas o professor Siegfried Nibelungos. Todos bateram palmas para o professor que se levantou e curvou levemente e depois sentou algumas garotas suspiraram e diziam. "Como ele e lindo"

A sim o terceiro professor e... As portas do salão são abertas com um grande estrondo e todos olham em sua direção. Na porta avia um homem aparentemente com seus trinta anos corpo atlético e olhos extremamente claros e cabelos vermelhos como o de um Weasley o homem trajava uma capa totalmente negra assim como sua roupa. A sim esse e seu novo professor de duelos Victor Hart. O Prof. Victor não ligou muito para a apresentação e continuou andando ate a mesa dos professores onde se sentou na ponta. Também queremos avisar que haverá um clube de duelos separado das aulas. Muitos alunos pareceram contentes com isso, pois sabiam que sós alunos do quinto ano para cima iam ter aula de duelos. E como eu não encontrei o professor que escolhi antes do ano letivo começar vou convida-lo agora.

Harry olhou o velho com um certo interesse, mas ele tinha a ligeira impressão que o velho olhou diretamente para ele, mas logo depois o diretor olhou para outro para os outros alunos foi tão rápido que nem pareceu que o tinha feito.

Senhor Potter venha aqui na frente, por favor. Pediu o diretor.

Harry pareceu levemente impressionado, mas para quem o conhecia sabia que ele estava ocultando algo, mas mesmo assim o garoto se levantou e foi para frente da mesa dos professores onde Dumbledore fez um sinal para ele chegar mais perto. Snape fez uma cara de poucos amigos e para irritar mais ainda ele Harry sorriu e depois falou com o diretor. Não demorou muito e o garoto se voltou para os alunos e logo depois o diretor falou.

O professor do clube de duelos e Harry Potter. Ouve varias palmas de todas as casas ate de algumas pessoas da Sonserina. O Sr. Potter e totalmente capacitado como puderam ver no torneio Tribuxo e com o acontecimento do ministério. Alguns alunos olhavam o garoto como se ele fosse um herói de historias infantis. Sem falar que ele montou um clube clandestino de DCAT e que todos o seu participantes tiveram altas notas nos NOM's e no NIEM's. Os alunos que participaram da AD foram os que mais bateram palmas. Depois de tudo Dumbledore falou mais uma vez. E mais uma coisa que tenho que falar não só para os novos alunos, mas para alguns mais velhos a floresta que faz parte dos terrenos da escola e como diz o nome PROIBIDA para qualquer estudante e agora todos estão liberados.

Os alunos se levantaram e cada um foi para a torre a que pertenciam iam cochichando sobre tudo e Harry quando passou do lado de Fred e Jorge falou num tom em que só eles ouviram.

Me encontre só vocês dois na sala precisa a meia noite. Os gêmeos olharam para ele que seguiu seu caminho como se não houvesse nada e depois deram os ombros.

Chegaram em frente do quadro da mulher gorda e o menino-que-sobreviveu ouviu a voz de Hermione dizendo a senha. Asas Noturnas. E todos entraram não demorou muito e o salão estava totalmente vazio nem mesmo Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram ate tarde como era de costume deles no primeiro dia de aula. O relógio bateu meia noite e o garoto já estava à espera dos gêmeos que se atrasaram como de costume, mas depois de vinte minutos apareceram.

Estão atrasados. Falou o moreno que assustou os gêmeos que não perceberam a presença do garoto nas sombras da sala.

Tivemos um pequeno contratempo. Falaram os dois juntos com um sorriso maroto.

Por acaso não tem a ver com madame nora dentro de uma armadura. Não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação que surpreendeu os gêmeos.

Como você sabia? Perguntou Jorge.

Não sabia acabei de confirmar. Fred olhou incrédulo para Harry que sorria marotamente. Mas eu particularmente jogaria ela na sala proibida do terceiro andar. Fred e Jorge olharam para o moreno com um que de interrogação em suas faces. Bom vocês não sabem, mas lá tem um Cérbero maior que Hagrid. Agora sim os gêmeos sorriam como se pensassem algo muito divertido. Mas vocês não vão fazer nada, pois isso pode prejudicar Hagrid e a mim. Os gêmeos fizeram uma cara de decepção.

Agora vamos falar de assuntos mais importantes. Os gêmeos ficaram sérios e olharam para ele. Eu sei que a Ordem não deixou vocês entrarem como membros. Fred afirmou com um aceno da cabeça enquanto Jorge simplesmente fechava a mão.

Como você sabe disso? Perguntou Jorge.

Legilimencia. Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Bom o que eu fique sabendo por Rony e pela Gina e que eles acharam que vocês não levam nada a serio e que vocês retornaram para ficar três meses em Hogwarts para ganhar o diploma e que vocês tem permissão de deixar os terrenos da escola depois do período letivo. Os gêmeos olharam para ele e confirmaram.

O que eu proponho a vocês vai ser dito agora, mas não deve ser contado a ninguém. Fred e Jorge confirmaram. Vocês com certeza já ouviram que apareceu uma nova Ordem que visa não só combater Voldemort, mas sim todo e qualquer ser das trevas ou do que seja que ameace o mundo bruxa ou trouxa.

Nos ouvimos. Falaram os dois juntos. Dizem que o líder deles e muito forte.

Eu sou o líder. Falou o garoto para surpresa dos gêmeos. Mas deixamos esse assunto para outra hora vamos. O moreno ficou serio o que os gêmeos o estranharam. Quero convidar vocês para participarem dela.

Aceitamos. Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo sem nem o garoto perguntar.

Muito bem hoje nesse mesmo horário quero vocês aqui. Os gêmeos confirmaram. Ninguém deve saber que vocês fazem parte dessa ordem só no dia das bruxas eu falarei para Rony e Gina que vocês fazem parte da... Harry parou para pensar um pouco e depois de passados cinco minutos de silencio que nem os gêmeos se atreveram a falar. Melhor tome. Com um movimento Harry lançou duas correntes de ouro para os gêmeos.

Fred foi o primeiro a pegar a corrente e quando e tocou ouve um clarão e depois apareceu um pequeno raio prateado como um pingente na corrente. Logo depois do clarão Jorge pegou a corrente que quando tocou a mão do garoto fez um barulho alto como de um trovão e depois apareceu um pingente em forma de raio na corrente do garoto só que esse era diferente do de Jorge esse era um pouco maior e dourado.

Fred você vai ser conhecido com Relâmpago e Jorge você vai ser conhecido com Trovão. Os gêmeos olharam para ele com um certo medo no rosto. O que foi?

Eu senti algo esquisito quando peguei a corrente. Falaram os dois juntos.

E que elas te escolheram. Os dois continuavam sem entender nada. Todo o membro tem uma corrente, mas as que vocês estão usando e diferente, pois tem o pingente que significa que vocês são superiores na ordem. Fred e Jorge estufaram o peito em orgulho o que lembrou estranhamente a Percy. Vocês vão ser o elo com novos membros e com alianças que devemos fazer.

Seremos os melhores chefes de relações com novas ordens. Falaram os gêmeos. Eles ficaram mais um pouco com Harry dando mais umas intrusões para os gêmeos e logo depois foram para os seus respectivos dormitórios e dormiram profundamente.

Londres estava ensolarada naquela manha varias pessoas andavam despreocupadas pelas ruas do centro olhando vitrines e entrando em lojas. Mas uma coisa estava estranha. Dois rapazes trajando sobretudos negros olhavam para um pequeno prédio de uns cinco andares bem em sua frente. Os rapazes eram idênticos com cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis eles chamavam a atenção de varias garotas que passavam na rua e os olhava interessadas. Mas estes não estavam interessados nelas apenas olhavam o prédio e depois olhavam para um pedaço de papel amarelado.

Será que e aqui? Perguntou um dos ruivos para o outro.

E o que diz no pergaminho. Respondeu o outro. Só não entendo o porque de não podermos aparatar lá dentro já que parece apenas um lugar trouxa comum.

O Harry disse para não fazermos isso.

Bom vamos lá.

Os dois ruivos atravessaram a rua e foram de encontro com a porta do prédio que não tinha o que os trouxas chamavam de campainha então resolveram bater na porta. Não demorou muito e uma pequena portinhola foi aberta na altura de seus olhos e de lá eles viram um par de olhos negros os encararem.

O que vocês querem? Perguntou o dono dos olhos negros.

Viemos falar com seu líder. Falou Jorge.

Aqui não tem líder nenhum. Falou de novo o homem de olhos negros.

Tome. Disse Fred entregando a carta para o homem através a pequena portinhola que foi fechada assim que o homem pegou a carta. E agora?

Esperamos. Falou Jorge.

Eles não esperaram por muito tempo e a porta foi aberta os gêmeos não hesitaram em entraram. Estava tudo escuro não se podia ver um palmo na frente do nariz os dois ruivos ficaram apreensivos e pegaram suas varinhas. Uma luz intensa foi acesa ofuscando por momentos a visão deles, mas assim que se acostumaram com a claridade eles se viram em um grande salão, mas não prestaram atenção no detalhe dele, pois estavam mais preocupados com os trintas caçadores homens e mulheres apontando bestas, espadas e algumas armas de fogo trouxa para eles.

O que traria dois bruxos no quartel dos caçadores? Perguntou uma mulher alta loira de olhos castanhos claros ela era muito bonita, mas os gêmeos estavam mais preocupados em sair dali vivos e pela primeira vez eles souberam o que Harry disse de sir com a cabeça no lugar e o agradeceram em pensamento por tê-los impedido de aparatar ali.

Viemos falar com o seu líder. Respondeu Jorge com uma voz firme, mas tremendo todo por dentro.

Esta falando com ela. Falou a mulher loira. Agora digam o que querem.

Esta tudo na carta. Falaram os dois juntos.

Tragam-me a carta. Ordenou a mulher que logo foi atendida por um homem alto de cabelos negros com os olhos da mesma cor. Enquanto ela lia a carta ela não abaixava a arma pelo contrario continuava apontada para a cabeça de Fred. Baixem as armas. Ordenou mais uma vez e logo foi atendida, mas mesmo assim vários dos caçadores olhavam para os gêmeos com desconfiança. Venham. Falou para os ruivos que a seguiram ate o elevador onde entraram e subiram ate o ultimo andar onde dava para um imenso escritório com varias estantes com os mais diversos livros dobre criaturas das trevas que eles nem imaginavam que ainda existiam no canto direito estava um grande vidro que tomava toda todo o canto direito aonde vinha muita luz do sol e de noite podia vir luz da lua deixando o escritório claro a qualquer hora em frente ao vidro estava uma mesa de escritório muito bonita com vários objetos e alguns livros e nas partes livres da parede tinha varias espadas ou outras armas penduradas.

Muito bem me digam o que querem. Falou a mulher se sentando atrás da mesa e fazendo sinal para que os gêmeos sentassem em sua frente.

Uma aliança. Falou Jorge serio.

A mulher riu alto o que incomodou os gêmeos, pois a risada era de puro deboche e depois olhou para eles com os olhos frios.

E porque no os caçadores iríamos nos aliar com vocês bruxos?

Por causa de Lord Voldemort. Falou Jorge impaciente.

De quem? Perguntou a mulher desconfiada.

Primeiro vamos fazer as apresentações e depôs conversamos. Falou Fred calmo. Eu sou Relâmpago.

E eu sou Trovão. Falou Jorge como se aquilo não importasse, pois já estava de saco cheio de ver gente desconfiando dele.

Muito bem me chamam de Angel. Falou a mulher.

Muito bem Angel como meu irmão disse nos queremos uma aliança com vocês por causa d um dos piores bruxos de todos os tempos. Falou Fred.

Nos não nos interferimos nos seus assuntos só caçamos seres das trevas que fazem mão as pessoas não importa sendo um bruxo ou um humano normal.

Esse e o ponto da aliança. Falou Jorge mais calmo. Voldemort deixou de ser um ser humano ou bruxo ele agora e uma coisa indefinida, mas podemos afirmar que se não nos ajudar ele vira atrás de vocês, pois sabe que vocês podem destruir uma parte de seu exercito.

Quem enviou vocês?

Falcon ele e líder de uma ordem que visa não só a destruição de voldemort como também a destruição de todo e qualquer ser das trevas que ameace não só o nosso mundo como o Seu.

Me diga somente uma coisa que me convença a me aliar a um bruxo.

Esta bem. Falou Jorge.

Pois digam.

Anthonius Vishk. Angel ficou pálida repentinamente e sentiu um calafrio percorrendo toda sua espinha.

Vocês sabem quem ele é? Perguntou Angel.

Ele e um dos mestres vampiros mais poderosos. Disseram os gêmeos.

E porque eu deveria acreditar que esse ser se aliaria a um simples bruxo?

Porque voldemort já ultrapassou o poder de um simples bruxo o poder dele cresce a cada dia. Falou Fred. E nossas fontes dizem que ele foi visitado por comensais da morte que são os servos de voldemort.

Imagine o que aconteceria se ele se unir com voldemort. Falou Jorge. Imagine o poder que ele poderia ganhar e as vitimas que ele poderá fazer.

Esse bruxo não pode ser tão poderoso.

Ele e veja a explosão de gás aqui em Londres há quinze anos. Falou Jorge. –aquilo não foi uma explosão de gás, mas sim um único feitiço feito por um dos servos mais patético de Voldemort. Aquilo pareceu convencer Angel.

Vamos fazer o seguinte amanha tragam o seu líder aqui. Falou a mulher. Avisarei aos meus guardas que a senha vai ser o nome desse Bruxo das trevas.

Assim será mandaremos uma ave trazer o horário que ele vira. Falou Fred.

Esta bem. Quando Angel terminou de falar os gêmeos desaparataram deixando ela parada olhando para o nada. Rafael. Quando ela chamou o mesmo homem alto de cabelos negros que estava na porta apareceu.

Sim Angel.

Mande uma carta para os lideres dos caçadores de todos os cantos da Grã Bretanha quero eles aqui o mais rápido possível.

Mandarei agora mesmo. Falou o homem saído logo em seguida.

Se isso for verdade estaremos em apuros. Murmurou Angel preocupada.

Lord Voldemort estava sentado em sua escura sala no seu escuro trono olhando para o nada ate que Zabine adentra na sala e se ajoelha de cabeça baixa.

Mestre eles chegaram.

Mande-os entrar. Ordenou o mestre das trevas que foi logo atendido.

Três figuras trajando roupas escuras adentraram na sala do trono negro não dava para ver os seus rostos, pois estes estavam envoltos em capuzes iguais aos dos comensais.

O que você quer com nos? Perguntaram os três seres ao mesmo tempo.

Que se aliem a mim. As três figuras riram alto uma risada tão fria e sem vida quanto à do próprio lord.

Tolo pensas que nos seriamos servos de um simplório mortal. Falou uma das figuras dando um passo a frente. Poderemos destruí-lo agora mesmo se quisermos.

Tolo es tu vampiro insolente que ousa levantar a voz para o Lord das Trevas. Falou Voldemort se levantando de seu trono. Eu poderia destruí-los se quisesse. Os três riram e voldemort viu uma aura maligna aparecer em volta dos três.

Somos mais que vampiros comuns seu tolo mortal. Falaram os três abaixando os capuzes e mostrando seus rostos pálidos.

Eu sou Anthonius Vishk um dos maiores dos mestres da noite eterna. Falou um dos vampiros que era alto com a pele pálida e quando falava mostrava caninos longos e finos seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e seus olhos cinza feito uma neblina gélida.

E eu sou Caius Alteron o mestre vampiro mais poderoso da Europa não sejas tolo em medir forças comigo. Falou um segundo bruxo um pouco mais baixo que Anthonius e tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos também demonstrava seus caninos longos e finos.

E eu sou Alberom o maior de todos os mestres Vampiros. Os dois outros vampiros se ajoelharam perante o nome do mestre vampiro que tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto às trevas que desciam ate o meio de suas costas e seus olhos azuis escuros extremamente brilhantes demonstrando grande poder junto com sua aura maligna. Estamos aqui os três mais poderosos mestres da noite eterna se você tentar se meter em nosso caminho eu o destruirei.

Quietos seus tolos, pois eu sou o Mestre das Trevas o enviado da escuridão. A aura maligna de voldemort começou a crescer e a jogar não só a sala, mas toda a ilha em meio às trevas. Sou mais que um mortal e ao contrário de você só tenho duas coisas que podem me destruir o maldito Potter e o Enviado dos Deuses. Quando terminou de falar seus olhos vermelhos brilharam intensamente e o castelo e a ilha tremeram perante o poder que crescia a todo segundo. Os vampiros ao ouvir isso caíram de joelhos perante o poder de Voldemort e a revelação de que ele era o enviado da escuridão.

Salve Lord Voldemort o mestre das trevas enviado do mal. Falaram os três que se adiantaram e beijaram a barra das vestes do lord negro.

E assim que eu gosto. Falou Voldemort com um sorriso escárnio nos lábios deformados. Agora vão e unam seus exércitos, pois logo os usarei.

Se assim queres assim seras. Falaram os três sumindo em meio à escuridão.

Zabine. Gritou Voldemort logo após ter contido seu poder.

Sim mestre. Falou o comensal se ajoelhando.

Traga-me os cavaleiros agora. Zabine não esperou um segundo aviso e saiu a procura dos cavaleiros que logo atenderam o chamado de seu mestre.

Nos chamou mestre. Disse um dos cavaleiros se ajoelhando perante a presença de Voldemort assim como seus dez companheiros.

Sim meus fieis cavaleiros. Falou voldemort. E chegada à hora do mundo tremer mais uma vez perante os cavaleiros negros perante a elite das trevas. O Lord olhava para seus cavaleiros que estavam com seus rostos abaixados. Quero que vocês se preparem, pois a qualquer momento vocês atacarão Liverpool e levarão alguns dos comensais para se divertirem quero que vocês destruam tudo que estiverem em seu caminho não importa o que quero um massacre que não sobre ninguém homem, mulher ou criança tudo e a todos para que temam os Cavaleiros Negros e acima de tudo Lord Voldemort. Quando terminou de falar seus cavaleiros levantaram os rostos e clamara vivas para seu mestre.

Como era sexta Dumbledore resolveu dar o dia de folga para os alunos, pois achava muito impróprio começar as aulas justo no último dia da semana. Harry aproveitou toda à parte da manha para andar junto com Anne pelos terrenos de Hogwarts assim como no castelo. O garoto apresentou Anne para Hagrid e também ficou conversando com as novas amigas da garota que insistia nisso.

Eles também conversaram trivialidades com Rony e Hermione e o moreno tentava de todo o jeito fugir das perguntas incomodas quando chegou a hora do almoço Harry simplesmente sumiu ninguém a não ser Anne sabia onde ele estava.

Muito bem qual foi à resposta dela? Perguntou o moreno para os gêmeos que estavam na sala precisa.

Primeiro quero lhe agradecer por ter nos impedido de aparatar lá. Falou Fred.

Isso ai Harry se não fosse por você... Falou Jorge.

Falem logo. Apressou o garoto.

A líder deles se chama Angel e ela praticamente jogou na nossa cara que nos não sabemos como lidar com nossos criminosos. Começou Fred.

Mas ela aceitou ter uma reunião com você amanha e só você marcar o horário. Terminou Jorge.

Ótimo. Harry foi ate a um canto onde se materializou uma enorme janela ao abrir a janela ele soltou um assobio curto e baixo e logo depois um imenso falcão castanho com as asas totalmente prateadas apareceu. Silver entregue isso nas mãos da Angel. Falou o garoto olhando escrevendo um pequeno bilhete e amarando numa das patas do falcão. Vai com cuidado garota. Sussurrou baixinho passando a mão na cabeça do falcão. Amanha a uma da manha quero vocês dois aqui sem desculpa e sem atraso. Falou para os gêmeos.

Estaremos aqui. Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório quando viu um lindo falcão entrar pela janela de seu escritório o mais curioso e que à parte de baixo das asas eram prateadas. O falcão deixou uma pequena caixa no Maximo maior que sua mão. O diretor curioso para saber o que era foi abrir a caixa, mas antes de fazer isso o falcão deixou uma carta cair na mesa e logo saiu pela janela. Dumbledore pegou a carta e a examinou para ver se não tinha nenhum feitiço e quando se certificou disso abriu o envelope e pegou o pergaminho onde estava escrito com letras finas e estranhas.

Alvo Dumbledore.

Aqui deixo como você a salvação de seu protegido.

Encontrei isso numa prateleira do ministério ela tem mais de cem anos e você vai achar interessantes.

Falo que não sou seu inimigo, mas não se meta no meu caminho.

Lutamos pelas mesmas coisas, mas não somos aliados nem inimigos.

Ass: Falcon

Dumbledore achou aquilo curioso, pois a ultima informação que tivera e que o nome do líder dessa nova ordem era Falcon. Sem pensar muito abriu a caixa de onde tirou uma esfera azul brilhante e se surpreendeu com uma profecia onde dizia a etiqueta.

Falcon e Voldemort.

O diretor não esperou muito e quebrou a profecia de onde saiu um espectro estranhamente parecido com a professora Trelawney.

Daqui a muito tempo uma de minhas descendentes profetizara a vinda de um salvador cujo será um dos únicos que poderá derrotar um mal muito grande.

Mas aqui digo.

Retornara das cinzas outro salvador descendente do povo perdido forte e imponente.

O Enviado vira para deter as trevas para que um mal maior retorne das profundezas da terra.

Ele será o enviado da luz e se juntar com o marcado pelo inimigo os poderes dos dois serão acima

De qualquer expectativa humana, bruxa ou qualquer outra.

O espectro parou e de repente sumiu em meio de uma neblina perolada. O diretor sorriu com a notícia agora ele poderia se acalmar e parar de colocar tanta carga nos ombros de Harry.

Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para as deis da noite todos já tinham se recolhido em seus dormitórios e Harry estava caminhando ate a sala precisa juntamente com Anne. Quando chegou na sala precisa ele desejou uma sala de reuniões onde ninguém que estava do lado de fora pudesse ouvir a conversa que ele iria ter com seus amigos.

Não demorou muito e Rony e Hermione já chegaram uns cinco minutos depois Gina chegou com Neville e logo depois Luna já adentrava a sala seguida por Fred e Jorge.

JÁ estamos todos aqui. Falou Hermione. Comece a explicar onde você conseguiu aquelas coisas e onde você esteve todo esse tempo. O tom da amiga não era para brincadeiras.

Ainda falta alguém sem contar que eu combinei as dez e ainda faltam dois minutos. Seus amigos ficaram o olhado para ele indignado menos Fred e Jorge que já sabia o conteúdo da discussão menos e claro dos presentes. Quando o relógio bateu dez da noite a porta se abriu e de lá apareceu à pessoa mais inusitada para quase todos parado a porta estava Draco Malfoy.

O que você quer aqui Malfoy. Falou Rony furiosamente olhando para o loiro.

Eu o chamei aqui. Falou Harry.

O que? Gritou Rony. Porque você chamaria um Malfoy nossa conversa? Aliais porque você chamou todos nos se só eu, Mione e Gina recebemos aquilo.

Harry fitou o amigo e começou a olhar a todos que estavam curiosos menos os gêmeos. Malfoy não estava nem um pouco à vontade, pois recebia olhares furiosos de Rony de dos gêmeos.

Porque eu quero a presença dele. As feições de Harry ficaram serias e seus amigos acharam aquilo um mau sinal. Agora os que tiverem alguma pergunta faça agora.

Onde você arrumou aquele livro de Hogwarts? Perguntou Hermione sem esperar nem se quer um segundo.

Esta na minha família há séculos. Falou o garoto.

Como assim? Perguntou Luna saindo de seu estado avoado para prestar atenção na conversa.

Há muito tempo foi profetizado que o sangue dos Slytherin e dos Griffindor se uniriam em um único ser, mas Salazar não aceitou muito bem essa profecia e jogou uma maldição na família de Godric dizendo que todos os descendentes dele nasceriam trouxas ate que se surgi alguém digno para ter seu sangue misturado com o dele. Harry parou para respirar e aproveitou para ver os rostos surpresos dos amigos ate mesmo de Fred e Jorge. E claro que Salazar nunca imaginou que isso iria acontecer e por isso deixou a maldição, mas passado um pouco mais de mil anos nasce numa família trouxa uma garota chamada Lílian Evans.

Sua mãe era uma Griffindor! Exclamaram todos.

Sim e como vocês devem ter imaginado Tiago Potter era o descendente de Slytherin.

Bobagem, pois se não ele teria ido para Sonserina e você também. Falou malfoy.

E quem disse que o chapéu não quis me colocar na Sonserina. Retrucou o garoto para a surpresa dos presentes. Como eu ia dizendo alem de minha mãe ter o sangue de Griffindor ela também tinha o sangue de Revenclaw em suas veias já que Godric e Rowena e o de meu pai tinha o de Slytherin e de Hufflepuff sendo assim eu tenho o sangue dos quatro fundadores correndo em minhas veias.

Quer dizer que você e Voldemort. Ninguém mais tremeu perante o nome do bruxo das trevas. São parentes? Perguntou Luna.

Mais ou menos somos parentes distantes vendo que a parte da família de Voldemort foi excluída dos potter por ter praticado magia negra.

Mas como você conseguiu o livro? Perguntou novamente Mione.

Meu avo estava curioso para saber o porque de Voldemort querer exterminar os Potter então procurou mais profundamente no assunto e achou esse livro na travessa do tranco onde comprou e deixou aos cuidados dos duendes que entregaram para mim.

Onde você conseguiu a Adaga Dourada. Malfoy arregalou os olhos perante a pergunta de Gina, pois sabia que uma adaga dourada era raríssima. Ou melhor, a adaga dourada. Falou Gina para espanto da maioria.

Estava andando pela Índia e encontrei ela num templo Hindu. Falou o garoto. Dizem que essa adaga da grande poder de proteção ao seu dono por isso lhe dei ele. Gina olhou para o garoto com um que de interrogação. Depois eu explico.

E a safira? Perguntou Rony.

Essa safira eu encontrei na Islândia quando tava comprando algumas coisas no mercado bruxo de lá que e o melhor da Europa em questão de ingredientes raros de poções. Essa tem a mesma função da adaga que e dr proteção e acredite as duas coisas dão proteção.

Mas como você achou ela? Perguntou Mione. Pelo que eu saiba não se pode achar uma safira dessa em qualquer loja.

Se você não sabe Granger a Islândia não tem o melhor mercado por vender coisas legais. Falou Malfoy para o espanto dos presentes menos de Anne que estava escondida nas sombras. Só não entendo o que o santo Potter estaria fazendo num lugar como aquele lá tem tanto bruxos das trevas que ele seria conhecido na hora e pelo que imagino muitos deles poderiam tentar agradar Voldemort.

Ponto para você. Falou Harry sorrindo. Como o Malfoy acabou de dizer lá não e o mais famoso mercado por vender coisas legalmente e engano seu de nenhum deles me reconheceu pelo contrario muitos tentaram me pegar. O moreno parou um pouco para analisar a situação e continuou. Vocês não leram que vários dos mais famosos ladrões e bruxos das trevas não ligados a Voldemort foram encontrados.

O pessoal da Ordem comentou sobre esse assunto dizem que foi um bruxo muito poderoso, pois o que os depoimentos dizem e que eles foram dominados com grande facilidade. Falou Jorge que recebeu um olhar interrogativo de Hermione. Orelhas extensíveis são bem úteis às vezes.

E a respeito da Cruz Ansata eu arranjei de uma fonte muito segura já que eu não poderia entrar no velho templo.

Você roubou? Perguntou Mione com espanto.

Claro que não o templo era abandonado melhor dizer amaldiçoado e só o descendente do faraó que governou aquele tempo poderia entrar no templo esse amuleto dizem que tem proteção eterna.

Mas porque tanta proteção? Perguntou Gina.

Porque vocês três estavam no ministério naquela noite então os comensais vão querer ataca-los. Rony, Gina e Hermione se espantaram, mas logo depois Mione perguntou.

Mas e o Neville e a Luna? Eles também estavam lá.

O Neville eu já tinha pensado, mas eu andei vendo algumas coisas sobre os pais dele. Os olhos de Neville brilharam a menção de seus pais. A proteção que ele tem e quase igual a que eu tenho. Rony olhou de Harry para Neville.

Que dizer que?

Isso mesmo quando seus pais fora pegos pelos comensais você. Disse para Neville. Estava junto, mas seus pais o protegeram a todo o custo dos comensais por isso você tem uma proteção muito poderosa o amor de seus pais. Algumas lagrimas desciam pela face de Neville. Só peço uma coisa não desperdice essa proteção.

Não irei eu juro que não irei. Falou Neville entre as lagrimas.

E luna tem uma proteção muito boa também. Luna olhou para ele com interesse. O amuleto de Selene.

Amuleto de o que? Perguntou Rony.

Selene deusa da lua que foi, mas tarde confundida com Ártemis a deusa da caça. Respondeu Mione.

Mas eu não tenho esse amuleto. Falou Luna.

Claro que tem foi sua mãe que lhe deu ele. A garota tirou instintivamente o colar com o pingente que sua mãe lhe tinha dado. Sua mãe pelas minhas fontes era fascinada por mitologia antiga não importava qual por isso que ela lhe deu o nome de Luna, pois era um dos nomes de Selene. A garota apertou o amuleto entre as mãos. Quando você o descreveu eu tive uma certa duvida se era mesmo o amuleto, pois esse estava desaparecido há séculos a ultima a carrega-lo foi Morgana senhora de Avalon e claro entes de ser corrompida pelas trevas.

Obrigado Harry disse Luna abraçando o garoto que simplesmente passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Tudo bem. Disse afastando levemente a garota. Agora vamos a assuntos mais sérios chamei vocês aqui porque vocês são os mais fortes de toda Hogwarts cada um tem uma habilidade que pode ser útil. O garoto parou um pouco e disse. Fred e Jorge são extremamente comunicativos e sabem como negociar uma aliança. Os gêmeos se curvaram levemente e estavam sérios. Rony apesar de ser apresado quando ele o quer e um bom estrategista.

Eu não sou não. Falou o ruivo.

Claro que e olhe no xadrez você sempre tem que estar pelo menos um passo de seu adversário com alguma estratégia è você sempre esta isso demonstra tudo. Falou Harry. Mione por ser muito inteligente e conhecer varia coisas. Mione corou levemente. Luna pela sua habilidade em Oclumencia e Legilimencia. A garota olhou para ele com os olhos meios nebulosos e longínquos. Gina porque tudo que ela procura ela acha isso pode ser aproveitado. A menina sorriu em graça. Neville pelo grande conhecimento em plantas e ervas que se estende mais que nos imaginamos. O garoto olhou para o garoto com o peito estufado de orgulho.

Entendo que você tenha nos chamado para isso, mas para que? E o porque do Malfoy estar aqui? Perguntou Rony.

O Malfoy foi criado no meio dos bruxos das trevas foi preparado para ser um espião pelo pai e ainda treinado para ser um dos mais fieis a Voldemort um dos seus comensais de elite. Falou o garoto.

Mesmo assim você confia nele. Perguntaram os Gêmeos.

Eu tenho meus motivos. Disse olhando brevemente para Gina que corou, mas ninguém percebeu.

Você ta parecendo o Dumbledore falando assim. Falou Neville.

Vocês já ouviram falar da nova Ordem que apareceu uma que visa à destruição de voldemort?

Claro a Ordem da Fênix. Falou Malfoy para surpresa de quase todos menos de Harry.

Como você sabe da...

Ordem. Terminou Malfoy. Meu pai me contou dela ano passado.

Mas você esta enganado não é a Ordem da Fênix não e outra ela e respectivamente nova, mas já tem vários membros na Europa. Falou Harry. Eu sou o criador dela. Rony, Hermione, Gina, Malfoy, Luna e Neville olharam para ele incrédulo. Ela começou na França há alguns meses e se espalhou por toda parte.

E claro! Exclamou Hermione. Você nos disse que passou o verão inteiro viajando quer dizer que você estava recrutando novos membros.

Exatamente. Falou o garoto.

E como se chama essa Ordem? Perguntou Luna.

Primeiro quero perguntar a você se aceitam a entrarem nela.

Aceitamos. Falaram todos ao mesmo tempo e logo depois os amigos de Harry olharam para Malfoy espantados.

Você um malfoy entrar nela? Perguntou Fred.

SO pode ser brincadeira. Terminou Jorge.

Ele provou ser digno de confiança. Falou Harry. Ouçam bem se nos selarmos esse acordo ele vai ser eterno será um contrato mágico que se estendera ate seus últimos descendentes. Um por um foram afirmando com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento. Vocês concordam?

Ate o fim. Disse Rony.

Peguem. Disse Harry estendendo uma caixa aberta onde aviam correntes de ouro onde cada um pegou.

As correntes brilharam intensamente e quando eles viram cada uma tinha um pingente. O de rony tinha um pequeno pingente de corvo em prata negra o de gina avia uma serpente de esmeralda o de Neville um leão de rubi o de Hermione uma águia de ouro o de Luna simplesmente se fundiu com a corrente da mãe dela a tornando ela dourada e prateada o de Malfoy um dragão azul.

Depois eu explico o que significa os pingentes. Falou Harry. Agora temos que ir, pois já passa da meia noite e eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver. Os seus amigos menos os gêmeos fizeram cara de quem não gostou da noticia. E Mione leve a Anne junto com vocês. Hermione olhou para Harry como se não entendesse ate ver Anne saindo das sombras.

O que ela ta fazendo aqui? Perguntou a garota.

Amanha logo depois do jantar quero todos aqui. Falou para todos. Eu vou explicar as regras da nossa ordem e revelarei seu nome e mais uma coisa não contem para ninguém, pois eu saberei se fizer isso e mais se vocês contarem os pingentes sugarão toda magia que tem em vocês. Dessa vez todos menos Anne arregalaram os olhos e olharam para o pingente e engoliram em seco. E não adianta se separar dele o que não e recomendável ate amanha. Todos começaram a sair da sala menos Harry, Fred e Jorge.

Puxa nem percebi que passou tanto tempo assim. Disse Fred quando viu que já era um pouco mais de meia noite e meia.

Então vamos lá. Disse o garoto apertando um pingente da corrente que usava que era um pequeno Falcão prateado. Quando ele apertou o pingente vários fios saíram dele ate formar um, sobretudo negro que ia ate o chão com um capuz diferente com os dos comensais parecia estranhamente com o d morte e não se podia ver o rosto dele nem que chega-se a um palmo dele e nas costas tinha uma figura de um falcão de asas prateadas. Fred e Jorge fizeram a mesma coisa e seus sobretudos apareceram junto com os capuzes ma a figura atrás deles eram um raio.

Como iremos Harry? Perguntaram ao mesmo temo.

Vocês vão ver. Respondeu levantando a varinha. Portalius. Quando ele murmurou isso um imenso portal circular azul claro apareceu em sua frente. Vamos. Com isso ele entrou no portal seguido de Fred e Jorge quando eles passaram o portal sumiu e lá foram ele rumo ao quartel dos Caçadores.

N/A: Eu sei que não deve estar muito bom, mas e que eu tive uns problemas com o pc e perdi uma parte da fic, mas ta ai o que eu ajeitei valeu.


	7. Chapter 7

A Alcatéia

O quartel dos caçadores estava muito movimentado, pois vários lideres caçadores estavam reunidos a espera do tão esperado bruxo que tinha noticia dos mais poderosos mestres Vampiros da Europa que poderiam fazer grande devastação no mundo.

O ultimo líder já avia chegado e o assunto foi posto em mesa o que causou grande discussão entre os lideres alguns diziam que poderia ser só um boato, pois os lideres diziam que os vampiros nunca se reuniriam já que eram de clãs diferentes e rivais. Os lideres estavam sentados na sala de Angel em volta de uma mesa redonda.

Tudo que sabemos e que um certo Lord quer se unir aos vampiros. Falou um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos. Mas nos sabemos que isso é impossível, pois Vampiros nunca se unem a simples mortais ou bruxos.

Mas minhas fontes disseram que Anthonius Vishk saiu da Alemanha ruma a Inglaterra há três dias. Falou uma mulher baixa com olhos azuis e cabelos brancos.

E as minhas disseram que Keirus foi destruído. Todos olharam para um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e uma barba rala.

Quem teria poder para destruir Keirus? Perguntou Angel.

Não se sabe só sabemos que ele foi destruído e outro tomou seu lugar. Respondeu o homem.

Mas Guent você deveria saber. Falou um homem mais baixo que Guent, mas que tinha um porte físico mais avantajado.

Eu tentei Mark, mas ninguém sabe.

E enquanto ao outro vampiro? Perguntou Angel.

Lovisk foi destruído, mas pelo que eu sei Alteron retornou e tomou o trono. Aquilo causou muitos cochichos de surpresa.

Alteron de volta. Exclamou o homem loiro. Isso e impossível ele avia sido destruído numa batalha entre o clã dele e o clã Stefen. Voltou a falar o homem.

Pelo que eu soube não sobrou um só Stefen para contar a historia nem mesmo o líder deles o Valentin resistiu. Falou Mark. Então como saberemos se ele foi realmente destruído. Não e verdade Marcus?

Mas a morada deles foi consumida em chamas e sabes que nenhum vampiro e imune às chamas. Respondeu o homem loiro ao ouvir seu nome.

O que achas Amanda? Perguntou Angel para a mulher baixa.

Que devemos tomar cuidado, pois se sua informação estiver certa podes ter certeza não haverá poder que poder no mundo que possas nos ajudar. Respondeu.

A porta do escritório de Angel foi aberta e todos os lideres olharam para quem invadia uma reunião de tal importância. Era Rafael que foi apresado falar baixo no ouvido de Angel que se levantou e fez um sinal para que o homem saísse.

Muito bem quero que vocês conheçam aquele que nos pode dar uma resposta as nossas perguntas. Disse Angel apontando para a porta onde estavam entrando um ser alto com um, sobretudo negro de algum tecido não conhecido por eles e um capuz escondia seu rosto que ocultava seu rosto e os caçadores poderiam jurar que mesmo se estivessem cara a cara com ele não conseguiriam ver seu rosto logo atrás do homem vinham mais duas pessoas novas dois rapazes iguais gêmeos com um, sobretudo negro.

Quem são vocês? Perguntou Mark.

Sou Falcon. A voz veio do ser de capuz e sua voz dele era firme e possuía poder. Esse é relâmpago. Apontou para um dos gêmeos. E esse e Trovão. Os Lideres se levantaram e se curvaram levemente em sinal de respeito aos visitantes.

Esses são os lideres dos caçadores da Bretanha. Falou Angel apontando para cada um enquanto dizia seus nomes e os visitantes se curvaram levemente. Por favor, sentem. Falou logo depois das apresentações apontando para três lugares vagos a mesa.

Muito bem vamos direto ao ponto. Falou Marcus. Digam tudo que sabem.

Diremos, mas depois vocês me darão uma resposta se aceitam ou não uma aliança. Os caçadores acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Voldemort e um bruxo que segundo minhas fontes já ultrapassou o poder de um feiticeiro que todos aqui sabem que a uma grande diferença entre um bruxo e um feiticeiro. Todos confirmaram.

"O poder dele esta crescendo rapidamente e ele já esta buscando novas alianças para fortalecer seu exercito sem contar no poder destrutivo. Segundo minhas fontes os mestres vampiros estão unidos com Voldemort".

Você sabe quem e o terceiro mestre Vampiro? Perguntou Amanda interrompendo Falcon.

Temo que seja um dos piores de todos os mestres negros. Falou Falcon. O único que ele temia foi aquele que e morto, mas ainda anda.

Dracula. Falou Angel para falcon que confirmou. Quem es esse vampiro.

Alberom. A voz de Falcon saio forte e com um tom inegável de nojo.

Não e possível. Falou Mark. Ele não pode estar vivo como.

Os outros guardiões estavam brancos, pois Alberom o maior dos vampiros. Um ser que eles temiam o ultimo a enfrentar a ele e sair vivo foi VanHelsing o criador da ordem dos caçadores.

Como ele conseguiu retornar? Perguntou Angel.

Um ritual muito antigo. Falou Falcon. No qual Keirus o realizou em procura de mais poder, mas ele desencadeou uma força que ele não pode conter.

Alberom retornou por esse ritual? Perguntou Amanda.

Sim. Respondeu Relâmpago.

E o que impede Alberom fazer esse ritual? Perguntou novamente.

Dracul foi morto e seu tumulo foi selado com um ritual sagrado nem mesmo o próprio Voldemort pode romper o lacre do tumulo que foi perdido. Falou Falcon e quando parou ouve um pequeno estalo e no ombro dele apareceu um falcão com as asas totalmente prateadas que carregava uma pequena carta nas patas. Sinto em dizer, mas os três mestres vampiros...

Eles aceitaram a aliança. Perguntou Marcus.

Pior eles juraram lealdade a Voldemort. Os lideres encararam aquilo como algo muito ruim. E Voldemort ordenou que os três unissem um exercito de vampiros e o espalhassem por todo o mundo.

Temos que impedir isso. Falou Amanda se levantando.

Agora e impossível. Falou Angel. Teremos que avisar todos os caçadores do mundo.

Eu posso ajudar. Falou o ser encapuzado.

Como? Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Tenho armas e outras coisas que podem ajudar a achar e destruir os vampiros. Angel pareceu em duvida assim como seus amigos. Pense bem se ele conseguiu fazer os vampiros ficar aos sus pés quanto tempo não vai demorar ate ele pegar os Lobisomens não esses que se transformam só na lua cheia não os primeiros.

Ele não seria capaz disso. Flou Mark com petulância.

Se ele foi capaz se controlar Alberom os lobisomens seria moleza para ele. Falou Marcus.

Essa eu concordo com Marcus. Falou Amanda.

Então concordam com a aliança? Perguntou Falcon.

Concordaremos, mas só com uma condição?

Pode falar. Disse Falcon com uma voz calma.

Mostre seu rosto e diga o seu nome de verdade e os deles também. Falou apontando para os gêmeos.

E justo. Os gêmeos olharam para ele com espanto. Mas isso vai ser segredo e ninguém mais saberá. Ao terminar de falar ele abaixou o capuz que revelou o rosto de Harry Potter, mas como os caçadores não tinham contato com os bruxos não o reconheceram, mas o que surpreendeu a ele era que ele não passava de um garoto de no Maximo dezessete anos.

Você e só uma criança. Falou Mark quase rindo.

Eu tenho mais poder do que aparento. Uma aura verde clara envolveu o corpo de Harry e foi crescendo ate tomar toda a sala e os caçadores que eram treinados para sentirem a energia de seus oponentes se surpreenderam com tamanho poder que Harry tinha. Me chamam de Harry Potter. Falou Harry. E esses são Fred e Jorge Weasley, mas nos chamem pelos nomes que fomos apresentados pelo menos em publico. O garoto sorriu calmamente para eles.

Os membros que aceitam a aliança com Falcon e sua ordem digam sim. Falou Angel que logo depois disse sim juntamente com os outros membros. Esta decidido Potter somos seus aliados.

Ótimo. Falou Harry. Amanha o dia inteiro deixe a sala do arsenal livre e não importa o que ousam não entre lá ate as seis da tarde.

Porque? Foi a única pergunta de Amanda que observava o garoto atentamente.

Tenho outros aliados que forjam armas que podem ajuda-los, mas eles não gostam de serem interrompidos e mais uma coisa tirem todas suas armas de lá e as joguem fora as que não forem importantes menos às armas de fogo que devem ficar lá. Falou o garoto olhando para Amanda. Apesar de você parecer mais velha você não tem mais de vinte anos. A mulher empalideceu. A enviem cartas falando a mesma coisa para outras bases e se possível mandem mensageiros.

Assim será feito. Disse Angel se curvando levemente.

Usem Blue para mandar as cartas. Os caçadores olhavam para ele não entendendo nada ate um relampejo prateado aparecer do nada e um falcão maior que o primeiro aparecer e pode-se notar que as asas deles eram prateada na pare de baixo. Ele será capas de fazer varias entregas.

Assim será feito. Falou Angel. Fique conosco para comemorarmos. Pediu.

Não posso, mas quando puder eu apareço fale para seus homens que eu tenho passe livre para aparatar aqui.

Fazer o que? Perguntou Marcus.

Aparatar e como um tele-transporte eu posso estar aqui e segundos depois em outro lugar. Falou o garoto. Mostre a eles. Falou para Jorge que com um estalo desapareceu e se ouve um outro estalo, mas não se viu onde ele estava. Olhem debaixo da mesa. Eles olharam e lá estava o garoto que desapareceu mais uma vez e voltou para o lado de Falcon.

Assim será feito. Falou Angel que por alguma razão sabia que ele seria mais que um aliado ele seria um líder. Mais alguma coisa?

Se vocês pegarem algum lobisomem não o matem apenas me escrevam para isso e só chamar o Blue que ele aparece.

Tudo bem. Falou Angel. E como nos comunicaremos se for urgente?

Tome. Disse Falcon tacando para ele um pequeno brasão onde avia um animal um lobo para ser mais exato cravado no brasão. E só me chamar e eu saberei que você precisara de mim e mais uma coisa tome isso e um mapa que leva a uma vila bruxa e nele esta marcada uma cadeia de cavernas que forma um labirinto lá vocês acharão outro mapa onde estará mostrando detalhadamente cada entrada e passagem do túnel mande alguns caçadores para lá liderados por Lindebrock o caçador que eu salvei la terá tudo que vocês precisam e não ataquem nenhuma criatura que estiver la. Com um sinal de entendimento de todos os lideres Harry colocou de volta o capuz e deu meia volta.

Tem certeza que não quer ficar? Perguntou Amanda.

Não posso tenho que manter as aparências, mas talvez nos veremos em breve. Com um ultimo sorriso Harry ergueu a varinha e pode-se ouvi-lo murmurar.

"Portalius". E um portal circular apareceu no meio da sala de Angel e logo depois os três visitantes sumiram de através dele.

Você acha que fizemos a coisa certa? Perguntou Mark olhando para os outros.

Não sei dizer ao certo, mas pelo que vi nele ele e mais poderoso que nos mostrou só falta ele saber disso. Falou Amanda.

Fizemos sim, pois agora e só esperar e fazer o que ele mandou. Falou Marcus.

E assim será feito só achei estranho ele não ter dito o nome da Ordem a que pertence. Falou Angel.

Apesar de se alto denominar falcon eu vi um outro animal predominante em sua aura. Falou Amanda. Acho que se parecia mais com um grande lobo, mas devemos confiar nele. Falou Amanda num tom decisivo.

O sábado passou rapidamente e logo já tinha passado o jantar e Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville deram um jeito de desaparecer da torre da grifinoria sem serem percebidos assim como Luna deu seu jeito para sair da Corvinal e Malfoy de sair das masmorras da Sonserina. Todos se encontraram em frente à sala precisa Rony ainda não gostava da Campânia do Malfoy e Gina tentava disfarçar a todo o momento para não revelar seu namoro já Hermione, Luna e Neville não se importavam com o loiro pis confiavam em Harry e se ele disse que confia em Malfoy não a motivo para duvidar.

Muito bem vocês vieram na hora exata. Disse Harry saindo da sala precisa juntamente com os gêmeos e Anne. Sigam-me. Ordenou andando pelos corredores do castelo por passagens que eles nunca viram nem mesmo os gêmeos passaram pelo sétimo andar, mas pelo lado oposto o da torre da Grifinoria e para surpresa dos presentes passaram por uma tapeçaria onde escondia uma escada que subia mais e mais ate se perder de vista.

Para onde estamos indo? Perguntou Luna com um leve interesse na voz.

Para a sala dos quatro grandes fundadores. Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Esta tudo no livro que dei a mione. A garota ficou parada por um tempo na surpresa da revelação, mas logo se recuperou.

O que mais tem no livro. Perguntou Mione.

Um monte de coisas, mas depois você vê isso. Disse quando chegou a uma imensa porta branca como marfim onde estava gravado o brasão de hogwarts. Harry colocou sua mão sobre a porta que não avia maçaneta e murmurou algo que ninguém ouviu e a porta se abriu como as do salão principal. Entrem na sala dos fundadores.

Quando terminou de dizer a porta se abriu por completo e uma luz ofuscante segou os outros que quando recuperaram a visão se viram dentro de um aposento maior que o salão de entrada de Hogwarts dentro do aposento tinha vários sofás algumas poltronas uma lareira na parede direita tinha quatro quadros um do lado do outro cada um com o retrato dos fundadores da escola e a esquerda avia mais oito portas uma do lado da outra em quatro das portas avia um brasão com um símbolo igual ao de cada casa, ou seja, a serpente da sonserina, o leão da grifinoria, a águia da corvinal e o texugo da lufa-lufa.

Os quadros dos fundadores dão diretamente para os salões comunais de cada casa de Hogwarts. Os quadros olharam para eles e depois para Harry. Os quadros de Godric, Rowena e Helga o olhava com um sorriso e um certo orgulho nos olhos, mas o quadro de Salazar olhava para ele como se ele não fosse grande coisa mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ser muito poderoso. A primeira porta da direita e uma das salas em que vamos treinar a segunda porta ao lado dela e a sala de simulação uma engenhosa sala que Salazar Slytherin para o treinamento de combate. Quando o garoto disse isso o quadro de Slytherin sorriu e olhou para ele com mais interesse e sem o jeito arrogante. A terceira porta é a biblioteca dos fundadores la tem todas as copias dos livros publicados ate hoje quer dizer da época deles ate hoje. Disse apontando para a porta onde avia um livro gravado. As outras portas serão nossos quartos para quando querermos ficar sozinhos ou coisa parecida e notem que cada quarto corresponde a um fundador eu ficarei com o de Griffindor, as garotas ficarão com o quarto de Rowena que e o maior e o resto dos rapazes com os dois que sobraram.

Eu fico com o de Salazar. Falou Malfoy.

Prefiro ficar num quarto de um trago do que no mesmo que o seu. Disse Rony.

E isso ai maninho. Disseram os Gêmeos.

Então vocês ficam com o de Helga. Falou Harry. Agora iremos falar de algumas das regras da Ordem.

Mas primeiro da para você falar o nome dessa ordem. Falou Malfoy impaciente.

Alcatéia. Falou o moreno calmamente e com um sorriso no rosto.

Que nome mais besta é esse só podia ser você para colocar ele. Falou Draco.

Porque você resolveu colocar esse nome que não faz sentido? Perguntou Mione com um olhar que só ela e a professora Minerva conseguiam.

Vamos comparar a nos com lobos. Todos até mesmo os gêmeos olhavam para ele menos e claro Anne que olhava tudo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Um lobo sozinho e forte e é capaz de se virar sozinho, ou seja, pode caçar sozinho e assim se alimentar, mas vejam bem um lobo sozinho não e capaz de pegar grandes prezas só pequenas, mas quando se tem um bando de lobos ou uma Alcatéia eles unem suas forças e pegam presas maiores.

E o que isso tem haver com nos? Perguntou o malfoy arrogante.

Como eu falei ontem eu chamei cada um por uma habilidade que vocês tem e elas os tornam fortes, mas sozinhos suas forças vão parecer cócegas na superfície de um inimigo poderoso veja bem mesmo Dumbledore sendo poderoso não pode lutar contra todos os comensais e Voldemort por isso ele tem a ordem da Fênix.

Entendi. Falou Hermione com um sorriso. Se nos unirmos seremos mais poderosos que separados.

Daí a comparação aos lobos e a adoção do nome Alcatéia a nossa ordem. Falou Rony sorrindo. Cara isso e de mais.

Agora tenho que admitir que você foi experto Potter. Falou Malfoy sem esconder a surpresa.

E quais vão ser as regras? Perguntou Luna.

Serão leis básicas. Falou Anne se intrometendo na conversa.

Isso mesmo. Falou Harry. Vocês terão que segui-las ate a o ultimo dia de suas vidas e com sua entrada nessa ordem vocês não só se comprometeram, mas a todos os seus descendentes a uma batalha eterna contra as trevas.

Como assim? Perguntou Gina.

Vocês sabem, pois eu avisei a vocês antes de pegarem as correntes. Falou Harry mais uma vez. Seus filhos e os filhos deles deverão entrar na Alcatéia e uma forma dela nunca morrer.

Isso vai ser ate bom. Falou Luna para surpresa de quase todos. Vejam bem vai ser bom, pois sempre haverá alguém protegendo o mundo.

Vendo dessa forma ela esta certa. Falou Rony e todos afirmaram.

Voltando as regras. Disse Gina.

A primeira regra é.

Nunca deveras revelar o segredo dessa ordem a menos que o líder permita se essa regra for quebrada todo o poder mágico será banido do corpo e da alma do traidor.

Nunca abandonar um ferido ou alguém em batalha.

Lutar ate o ultimo momento e salvar quantas pessoas for necessária.

Não praticar as artes profanas da magia negra.

Os lideres devem ser respeitados e obedecidos acima de tudo a não ser que as ordens venham a quebre as outras regras.

Todo e qualquer membro pode desafiar um dos Mestres da ordem para o poder assim como desafiar o líder supremo e se caso ganhar o desafiante tomara o lugar do perdedor na Alcatéia assim como nos lobos.

Nunca matar a não ser em ultima alternativa.

Aquele que quebrar qualquer uma das regras será banido não só da nossa sociedade, mas de todo o mundo bruxo e seus descendentes também.

Se o Alfa for morto em batalha ele deixara escrito quem deve tomar seu lugar e assim todos devem obedecer-lo que também vai estar sujeito as mesmas leis que esta escrita.

Quando o garoto terminou de falar a sala tremeu levemente e na frente dele apareceu um pergaminho e nele estava escrito tudo o que o garoto disse.

Que raios você quis dizer com Alfa? Perguntou malfoy impetuoso.

Ora Malfoy pensei que você soube-se que como numa alcatéia de lobos o líder e chamado de alfa.

Então essas são as Leis que devem ser compridas. Falou Jorge se pondo a frente de Harry e para a surpresa do garoto se ajoelhou seguido de Fred.

O que vocês estão fazendo? Perguntou o garoto que nunca pesou que isso iria acontecer.

Estamos respeitando o líder. Falaram os dois.

Não se ajoelha para um amigo.

Mas aqui você não e um amigo, mas um líder e o seguiremos ate o fim se for preciso. Falou Luna se ajoelhando igual aos gêmeos um por um todos foram se ajoelhando e abaixando suas cabeças só sobrou Draco que olhava para o moreno que também encarava o loiro nos olhos e para surpresa de todos ate mesmo do loiro que não sabia o porque, mas tinha que fazer isso ele se ajoelhou e falou.

Salve o Alfa. Todos repetiram o que ele disse.

Se levantem. Falou Harry meio surpreso, pois ate Anne que estava ao seu lado se ajoelhou. Eu não mereço isso aqui somos iguais somos os principais o conselho.

Você e o mestre do conselho Harry. Começou Hermione. Você e o mais forte entre nos você foi o único que enfrentou perigos que nos apenas sonhamos ou nem isso se fazemos isso é em sinal de respeito.

Obrigado. Harry pela primeira vez dês de que chegara no castelo substituiu sua face de calma para emocionada. Todos aqui são poderosos só faltam despertar uma parcela dele durante dois meses eu treinarei com vocês e depois cada um participara de um ritual que vai despertar uma parcela de poder que vocês tem e vai facilitar que vocês despertem todo ele.

E como treinaremos? Perguntou Rony.

Vocês treinarão Oclumencia e Legilimencia com a Luna já que ela tem um dom natural para isso. Luna afirmou com a cabeça. Gina treinara espionagem com Malfoy. Draco sorriu discretamente olhando para Harry e Gina transmitia pelos olhos um agradecimento silencioso.

Neville ira procurar novas plantas e criara junto com hermione novas poções e Hermione procurara uma nova coisa que depois nos discutiremos. A garota olhou para ele desconfiada.

Fred e Jorge vão procurar novos membros nos outros paises e continentes como na África e no Brasil, pois nesses lugares as trevas esta crescendo. Os gêmeos sorriram. E como disfarce eu financiarei uma abertura das lojas das Genialidades Weasley por todo o canto.

Quando vocês terminarem seus treinamentos cada um ira escolher no Maximo três discípulos aqui da escola para que sempre tenhamos fontes aqui quando sairmos e quando os mais velhos saírem e só sobrarem Luna e Gina elas comandarão tudo aqui e quando elas saírem elas colocarão mais um no comando. Harry olhou para todos que tinham um olhar serio.

Quando começaremos o treinamento? Perguntou Malfoy.

Todos os dias aqui. Respondeu o garoto. Você pode usar a sala de simulação para treinar espionagem com a Gina e só pensar no ambiente que ele aparecera.

E parecido com a sala precisa. Falou Rony.

Você tem razão só tem uma diferença. Todos olhavam para ele. Todos os feitiços são reais irão se realizar nada fatal, mas assim vocês vão prestar, mas atenção. Aquilo assustou a todos.

Como e esse ritual? Perguntou Gina.

Vocês só saberão quando ele acontecer só falei para vocês treinarem porque ele pode ser doloroso se não estiverem preparados. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do garoto.

Você passou por isso? Perguntou Mione.

Passei, mas isso e assunto para outra hora. Falou o garoto. Agora quero advertir a aqueles que estiveram comigo no ministério que os comensais não usaram todos os poderes deles. Aquilo foi uma surpresa para os que estiveram com Harry naquele dia, pois todos com exceção do moreno tinham saído muito machucados dela. Principalmente Lucio Malfoy. Aquilo não pareceu abalar Draco, pois sabia que seu pai era um dos servos mais fortes de Voldemort.

Porque exatamente o pai do Malfoy. Perguntou Gina tentando disfarçar quando se Referia a draco.

A coisas no exercito de Voldemort que muitos procuraram esquecer ou fingir que esqueceram tem pessoas que tem mais medo de alguns servos dele do que dele mesmo só tem grande terror pelo cara de cobra porque ele os comanda e porque ele só cuida dos poderosos então imaginam o que ele faria com eles. Todos olharam para ele com espanto. Existem poucos livros que falam deles ou nenhum, mas a elite das trevas e a mais temida e talvez Fred e Jorge já tenham ouvido. Ele parou para respirar um pouco e continuou. Ate mesmo entre os comensais existem calcificações de poder existem os comensais leves que são iguais ao do nosso querido Amigo Rabicho que podem destruir uma rua inteira se necessário existem os comensais médios usados em como eles dizem "Limpeza" eu sei que vocês entenderam e a ultima classificação os comensais poderosos que são bruxos de extremo poder que chegam ate o nível de feiticeiros.

Isso eu já sabia. Falou Malfoy. E com certeza meu pai e um Comensal Poderoso, pois ele disse que só existem cinco iguais a ele.

É um leigo engano, pois seu pai não faz parte de nenhum desses grupos. Rony riu baixinho junto com os gêmeos pela cara que Draco fez. Não riam deixem-me terminar de falar. Eles pararam perante o tom imperativo de Harry. Como eu disse os gêmeos podem ter ouvido falarem de uma classificação diferente uma acima dos comensais uma classificação que se alimenta dos poderes de Voldemort quer disser que se ele aumenta os poderes eles também ficam poderosos.

Pelo que me lembro não tem isso em nenhum livro que eu li. Falou Hermione.

Você teria que procurar muito para achar apenas uma pagina falando deles. Falou o moreno.

Diga logo então que você esta me deixando nervosa. Falou Gina exasperada.

A elite das Trevas é Os Cavaleiros Negros. Os gêmeos ficaram mortalmente, Gina e Rony olhavam aquilo com uma vaga expressão de choque, pois não sabiam exatamente o que era um cavaleiro negro só ouvira o pessoal da ordem falando isso baixinho mais nada, Mione estava perdida, pois era uma nascida trouxa e não sabia disso, mas Luna fraquejou nas pernas quase caindo se não fosse aparada por Neville que estava tão branco quanto os gêmeos, mas Draco ficou olhando aquilo com interesse ele não se abalava ou pelo menos não demonstrava, pois por dentro ele sentia um imenso terror.

Quem ou o que são os Cavaleiros negros? Perguntou Mione perdida.

A elite das trevas. A voz de Luna estava falha e demonstrava grande abalo. Um deles seria capas de uma destruição maior do que ouve no ministério.

Como você sabe? Perguntou Gina já se preocupando.

Só foram pegos dois deles depois da queda de Voldemort um deles destruiu a seção de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de novos feitiços onde minha mãe trabalhava no ministério isso muito depois da primeira queda das trevas. A garota suspirou. Para falar a verdade ele destruiu totalmente o andar que era separado dos outros num lugar secreto ele matou mais de cinqüenta aurores em minutos ele matou todos que estavam naquele andar ele dizia que era uma pequena homenagem ao lord negro e que em breve teria mais ele só foi capturado quando Dumbledore apareceu e o derrotou.

Eu lembro disso. Falou Jorge. Foi logo que entramos em Hogwarts.

Eu sinto muito. Falou o Harry. Você sabe o nome dele. Luna acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Se não me engano o nome dele é Kensyt. A garota olhou agradecida para Harry e pela primeira vez ele viu o que parecia uma chama nos olhos profundos e azuis de Luna. E pelo que fiquei sabendo o segundo Cavaleiro Negro que foi preso atacou Hogsmead um pouco depois da queda de Voldemort e também foi Dumbledore que o prendeu, mas ninguém sabia que Lucio Malfoy era um Cavaleiro, pois suas identidades só eram conhecidas por pessoas de confiança do Lord Negro.

E qual e a extensão do poder deles agora? Perguntou Jorge.

Oito deles sozinhos destruíram a fortaleza de Askaban em mais ou menos meia hora. Os gêmeos ficaram mudos assim como todos, pois tinham lido no jornal a queda de Askaban por um ataque que aparentemente fora causado por centenas de comensais. Mas não se enganem eles poderiam ter feito isso em menos tempo, mas pelas minhas fontes eles receberam Ordens diretas para conseguir o Maximo de aliados para as trevas e como vocês devem ter lido muitos morreram foi um massacre completo não sobrou um ser vivo que se negou a isso.

Como poderemos competir com isso? Perguntou Rony desesperado.

Não se desespere, pois você não estava com nos hoje de madrugada para ver o poder que Harry adquiriu. Falou Jorge.

Isso foi por causa de muito treino o mesmo treino que teremos. Terminou Jorge.

A mais coisas para explicar. Falou Harry. Vocês não devem ter percebido, mas nessa sala o tempo passa mais rápido que no resto do castelo. Hermione ia falar algo, mas Harry a interrompeu. Isso foi possível graças à ajuda da antiga ordem da Lua uma ordem chefiada por Merlin que a pedido dos quatro grandes ajudou a fazer essa sala.

Mais para que isso? Perguntou Mione.

Para ter mais tempo para treinamento. Respondeu o garoto. O treinamento que nos realizaremos vai ser pesado nos iremos precisar de muito tempo para fazer ele em dois meses eu só tenho esse poder por causa do ritual.

E quanto tempo e a diferença daqui para lá fora? Neville olhando a sala impressionado.

Depende de quanto tempo eu determinar o limite e um ou dois anos a aqui pode ser um dia ou dois lá fora. Hermione Arregalou os olhos.

Impossível. Aquela palavra fez Harry estremecer.

Outra coisa que vocês VÃO ter que aprender e que nada e impossível e só confiar pode ser improvável, mas como já comprovaram não só os bruxos e os trouxas. A voz do garoto era decisiva e forte e seus amigos tomaram isso como uma primeira lição. Outra coisa que nos bruxos dizemos que os trouxas não vêm né ouvem direito, pois não conseguem ver ou prestar atenção em nada que vai alem de sua realidade, mas aprenda uma coisa nos bruxos ignoramos muita coisa e fingimos que outras não existem nos somos tão cegos quanto os trouxas aprendam a ver alem de seus limites e acreditar no inacreditável, pois tudo pode acontecer por mais improvável que seja sempre devemos considerar todas as alternativas não importa quais sejam.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e aceitaram a segunda lição que o moreno falou mesmo.

Hoje iremos treinar somente alguns feitiços para eu ver o que vocês sabem. O moreno pareceu crescer diante do que ele vinha a falar. Quero que todos me enfrentem. Foi uma surpresa para quase todos ate que mione percebeu Anne logo atrás deles.

Harry ela e muito nova não pode treinar com os, pois estamos muitos avançados. Falou apontando para a pequena.

Eu a treinei com tudo o que sei, pois sabia que se ela andasse comigo iria precisar se defender e como vocês viram no trem ela e capaz de se defender sozinha. Os integrantes da Alcatéia se lembraram do que Anne tinha feito com Blas Zabine. Mas acho que já e hora de ela descansar um pouco.

Nem vem que eu não vou sair daqui. Falou a garota teimosamente.

O gênio.Murmurou o garoto que sorriu momentaneamente, mas logo depois voltou a ficar serio. Esta bem, mas você não vai participar hoje só amanha, pois nos teremos sós cinco horas de treino. Anne pareceu não gostar daquilo, mas Harry lançou um olhar que dizia um obedeça muito claro então ela apenas foi ate um canto e pegou um livro se sentou na poltrona mais próxima da lareira e começou a ler. Vamos fazer isso aqui e não se preocupem todos os objetos se consertam sozinhos então não peguem leve, pois eu não irei.

Se você que sair daqui machucado e escolha e sua. Falou Malfoy com os olhos brilhando.

E assim que se fala. O rosto de Harry ficou alegre como se tivesse se divertindo ou fosse se divertir. Comecem quando quiserem.

Já tinham se passado quatro horas dês do treinamento e Harry ainda estava com um sorriso no rosto sem nem demonstrar fadiga ou coisa parecida pelo contrario ele demonstrava querer mais, mas seus amigos estavam todos com aranhões e cortes com caras de cansaço e sentido dores onde nem eles mesmos sabiam que poderia sentir.

Vamos se levantem ainda falta uma hora. Rony olhou exasperado para o amigo como se pedisse clemência. Esta bem então vamos descansar um pouco e voltaremos para nossos dormitórios, mas depois amanha quero vocês aqui no mesmo horário e vocês finalmente enfrentarão os comensais na sala de simulação por duas horas depois por mais duas horas aprenderão feitiços comigo e depois por mais duas horas treinarão oclumencia e depois Gina e Draco vão treinar espionagem na sala de simulação enquanto Hermione e neville vão procurar uma cura para os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatos. Neville pareceu chocado, mas logo mudou a sua expressão para seria.

Tudo isso só amanha. Não foi uma pergunta, mas um lamento de Rony.

Mas e claro, pois vocês vão ter que melhorar se quiserem entrar diretamente nessa guerra. Falou Harry ainda com sei rosto serio.

Cara você muda completamente quando estamos treinando. Falou Jorge.

Eu só não demonstro se estou cansado ou alguma coisa para que não saibam de nada que possa dar vantagem aos inimigos. Mas vamos logo cada um para seus dormitórios e vejam bem onde o quadro vai abrir na suas salas comunais para que possam vir aqui pelo mesmo caminho. Luna foi em direção do quadro de Helga e disse a senha "Fidelidade" e o quadro abriu e ela sumiu dentro dele logo depois Draco foi ao quadro de Salazar que o fitou então o loiro disse a senha "Astúcia da Serpente" e o quadro girou para o lado e Malfoy passou pelo buraco e Logo depois o quadro fechou.

Acho que e nossa vez. Falou Mione com um bocejo de sono. A Anne dormiu. Falou para Harry apontando para a menina.

Melhor não acorda-la. Falou o garoto indo ate o sofá e pegando a menina no colo. Vamos. O quadro de Godric nem precisou ouvir a senha, pois sabia que Harry era um dos herdeiros da Hogwarts então abriu passagem e Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville, Fred e Jorge foram para o salão que estava quase vazio, mas ninguém percebeu quando eles saíram de um quadro a direita da lareira. Leve Anne para o dormitório do primeiro ano. Falou Harry entregando Anne para mione que afirmou e sumiu pela escada do dormitório feminino com Anne no colo sem chamar a atenção dos outros alunos.

Vamos cara que eu to quebrado. Falou Rony que foi indo para a escada dos dormitórios seguido pelo moreno.Quando chegou no dormitório o ruivo se trocou e foi logo dormir, pois estava muito cansado ele da uma olhada no relógio e da um salto da cama e chama a atenção de Harry.

O que foi Rony?

Cara só agora que eu percebi que só são dez horas. Falou o ruivo.

E assim mesmo eu não disse que o tempo na sala dos fundadores passa diferente. O ruivo fitou o amigo.

É mesmo, mas isso e muito estranho vai demorar a acostumar. Logo depois Rony ficou quieto e Harry pode ouvir os roncos dele. Não demorou muito e o moreno também dormiu um sono descontraído e leve.

Siegfried estava em sua sala em Hogwarts sentado em sua mesa com um objeto que parecia muito com uma bola de cristal e dentro desse objeto podia se ver o rosto de Osires muito serio.

Como esta às coisas por ai meu caro Siegfried?

Por enquanto normal. Respondeu o homem com um certo respeito na voz.

E o enviado como esta?

Pelo que eu pude perceber ele já liberou uma parte de poder. Osires pareceu interessado com isso.

Só isso.

Pelo que eu consegui saber ele montou uma nova ordem que visa o combate contra as trevas. Osires achou aquilo muito bom.

Você viu os sete?

Só vi seis não consegui ver o sétimo e não consegui definir quem e a deusa que a pequena é.

Mas o sétimo tem que estar ai a não ser que ele só vá aparecer se realmente precisar.

Talvez. Respondeu Siegfried ficando quieto logo depois. Tenho que sair, pois vem alguém aqui. Logo depois a bola de cristal se torna negra e a porta e aberta.

N/A:(Ta ai finalmente o sétimo capitulo. Eu não coloquei tudo que queria nele, pois ia ficar muito grande, mas prometo colocar outro capitulo o mais rápido possível.).


	8. Chapter 8

Alianças na Floresta.

Quando Anne acordou demorou um pouco para ela saber onde tava, pois a ultima coisa que lembrava era de ver Harry lançar Rony e os gêmeos para longe. A garota sorriu ao lembrar das expressões deles quando Harry tinha feito aquilo, mas não lembra de mais nada, mas não pensou muito nisso e se levantou foi escovar os dentes e se trocou para logo estava descendo as escadas para o Salão Principal para ir tomar café.

Ora se não e a pirralha Potter. Anne olhou de onde vinha a voz e viu o garoto que tinha mexido com ela no trem o tal de Zabine.

Pirralha e sua avó. Respondeu a garota sem dar muita atenção ao garoto que se enfureceu.

Cuidado pequena Potter, pois eu posso ser mais perigoso que você imagine.

Oh que meda. Zombou a garota. Vê se eu estou lá na floresta proibida e me deixa em paz. Blas não resistiu e puxou sua varinha apontando para as costas da garota.

Eu pensaria muito bem se fosse você. Uma voz fria e cortante falou as costas de Blas que estremeceu levemente.

E o que você vai fazer em Potter pirado. Disse se referindo a Harry. Aqui não tem ninguém para te proteger.

Quem disse que eu preciso de proteção em. Harry olhou de cima a baixo para Zabine. Você não daria nem pro cheiro.

Ora seu. O sonserino já estava preparado para lançar uma maldição em cima de Harry.

Ouça bem Zabine. A voz do moreno ficou mais gélida e num segundo ele já estava a um palmo do sonserino. É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que diz ou com o que faz, pois você não terá ninguém para protege-lo nem mesmo seu pai que não pode se envolver com esse caso de magia negra ou coisa que lembre vagamente isso. O sonserino pareceu avaliar a situação e abaixou a varinha colocando-a novamente dentro das vestes e dando meia volta passando por Anne quase a derrubando.

Olha por onde anda seu inútil. Esbravejou Anne.

Fica quieta Anne. Ordenou o menino-que-sobreviveu. Agora vamos comer que to morto de fome. Falou novamente sorrindo.

Somo dois então. Disse a garota retribuindo o sorriso.

Que tal nos tirarmos o dia para dar uma volta? Perguntou o garoto.

Claro. Respondeu entusiasmada a pequena. Mas aonde?

Vamos ver novos aliados e acho que você vai gostar deles.

Então vamos logo.

Nem pensar garota você tem que se alimentar primeiro. Harry começou a rir e Anne olhava aquilo curiosa.

Porque você ta rindo?

E que eu falei igual à senhora Weasley. Respondeu o moreno ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

E onde estão esses novos aliados?

Na floresta por isso que vamos usar a capa de invisibilidade, pois ninguém poder nos ver. Anne sorriu e continuou a descer as escadas.

Os dois tomaram estavam tomando o café quando Hermione e Rony entraram pelo salão ambos com cara de cansaço, mas já não tinha nenhum arranhão ou coisa parecida em seus rostos ou outras partes visíveis. Mione disse bom dia para Harry, mas Rony o Maximo que fez foi balançar a cabeça num sinal de bom dia.

Porque vocês estão tão cansados? Perguntou o moreno.

Não e todo mundo que consegue agüentar o que nos agüentamos ontem. Respondeu o ruivo com mau humor.

Tenho que concordar com o Rony. Falou Mione se servindo de um pouco de cereal.

Nossa vocês estão tão cansados assim só por causa de um aquecimento? Perguntou Anne olhando para os dois. Imagine quando começar o treino de verdade. Rony praticamente cuspiu to o suco de abóbora quando ouviu a garota falar que aquilo de ontem só foi um aquecimento.

O que? Gritou o ruivo fazendo os poucos alunos do salão olhar para ele.

Fala baixo. Sibilou Hermione puxando o garoto que tinha se levantado sem perceber.

Desculpe. Disse o ruivo corando diante dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. Mas como aquilo pode ser só um treino?

Eu resolvi pegar leve só isso. Falou Harry dando de ombros. Comam logo que temos que sair.

Para onde? Perguntou Mione.

Vocês vão ver.

Meia hora depois Harry, Anne, Hermione e Rony estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts andando despreocupados. Quer dizer só Harry e Anne estavam despreocupados, mas Rony e Mione estavam com uma certa apreensão.

Tome. Disse o moreno entregando três capas de invisibilidade para cada um dos seus acompanhantes. Só tirem quando eu lhes ordenar e cada um das capas esta ligada com um tipo de corda invisível.

Todos colocaram as capas e entraram na floresta se embrenhando cada vez mais no meio dela. Rony, Hermione e Anne sentiam a corda puxando fazendo eles saberem sempre onde cada um estava eles já estavam caminhando há meia hora e as copas das arvores já tampavam o sol quando eles ouviram o barulho de cascos contra as folhas secas e galhos no chão. Todos sentiram que Harry avia parado e pararam juntos com expectativa de saber o que ele queria.

Harry os centauros ainda não querem ninguém na floresta. Falou Mione.

Shiiii. Ordenou o garoto para ouvir melhor o barulho dos cascos e não demorou muito e uns seis centauros passaram por eles sem nem perceber ate que Harry tirou a capa e gritou.

Ola agouro. Os centauros pararam e imediatamente apontaram seus arcos e flechas para o moreno e se surpreenderam quando apareceu três "filhotes" como eles chamavam.

O que querem aqui? Perguntou um centauro de cabelos e olhos negros assim como a pelagem de sua metade cavalo.

Viemos falar com o seu líder. Respondeu o garoto calmo fazendo os outros centauros rirem.

Vão embora antes que nos resolvemos quebrar a regra de matar filhotes. Falou impetuoso um centauro loiro com o corpo a pelugem de cavalo castanha clara.

Se fizerem isso vocês serão expulsos. Rebateu Harry.

E quem e você para saber de nossas leis. Falou agouro com uma voz ameaçadora.

O Enviado das Estrelas. Os centauros o fitavam sérios com certo receio.

Não brinque com o que não sabe. Falou bravamente Agouro.

Quer uma provam? Perguntou o garoto.

Se você puder coisa que eu duvido. Harry deu um passo a frente tirando um pequena seta dourada de dentro das vestes e jogando para Agouro que a pegou no ar e a analisou colocando ela para o alto em frente a um dos esporádicos raios de sol que conseguiam passar pelas copas das arvores.

Deixem-os montarem em vocês. Os outros centauros olharam para Agouro como se ele tivesse endoidado, mas quando ele levantou a certa, pois uma vez isso os centauros entenderam e três deles se aproximaram de Rony, Hermione e Anne e se curvaram. Os garotos estranharam, mas subiram no lombo dos centauros e Harry subiu no lombo doe Agouros que saiu em disparada para o coração da floresta eles iam num ritmo alucinante por uma hora quando eles pararam no meio de uma clareira circular.

Agouro você como montaria de um humano agora eu vi tudo. A voz vinha do canto norte da clareira.

Sábio Beiron. Falou Agouro pela primeira vez num tom de respeito. Trago o enviado das Estrelas. Os garotos nada diziam apenas ouviam. Vários cochichos foram ouvidos de todos os cantos da clareira.

Tem alguma prova de que seja ele. Harry não viu, mas pode sentir vários olhares caírem sobre ele.

Ele tem a seta da flecha de Kairon. Um centauro de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis que era quase duas vezes maior que Agouro saiu do canto norte da clareira.

Mostre-me. Ordenou o centauro que foi atendido por agouro que levou a seta a ele que a analisou longamente. Tragam-me o enviado das estrelas. Harry começou a andar ate a extremidade norte da clareira com calma.

Beiron líder dos centauros da floresta negra. Disse o garoto se curvando diante do centauro de cabelos brancos.

Vejo em seus olhos que es o enviado. De todos os cantos da clareira apareceram centenas de centauros assustando os amigo do moreno que encarava aquilo com um olhar divertido. O que queres de nos?

Que se aliem a mim. Alguns centauros cochichavam entre si. Não quero que vocês saiam dos seus limites só quero que vocês protejam a floresta juntamente com outros aliados que eu terei de falar depois de falar com vocês e que não deixe nenhuma criatura das trevas invadir os terrenos da escola e se alguma criatura mais forte tentar invadir me chame.

Concordamos e ainda lhe damos passagem ate aonde você ir. Falou Beiron.

Tome. Falou o garoto tirando de dentro das vestes algo que parecia uma vareta dourada e entregou a Beiron. Junte com a seta e atire para o alto para o alto e eu saberei onde você esta e que vocês estão precisando de ajuda.

Assim será. Falou Beiron se curvando nas patas dianteiras. E quem vai ser nossos aliados?

Vocês saberão quando eles chegarem eles entregarão para vocês um bilhete escrito por mim.

Certo. Falou mais uma vez o centauro. Agouro ele eles para onde eles forem juntamente com mais três centauros. Os três centauros que já tinham acompanhado os garotos ate ali se adiantaram e ficaram ao lado de Agouro.

Vamos. Ordenou Harry para os amigos que subiram mais uma vez nos centauros e saíram em disparada para direção leste da floresta onde ficava uma parte da floresta que nenhum centauro jamais fora. Agouro ficou inquieto quando passou dos limites onde era o território dos centauros.

Depois daqui não dizer nem ajuda-los muito já que não e mais o limite do meu clã. Falou Agouro.

Eu direi para onde deve ir. Falou Harry calmamente tirando do um mapa de dentro das vestes. Continue ao leste lá encontraremos os grandes portões. Os centauros continuaram em dispara por cerca de umas duas ou três horas ate que eles pararam abrutamento. O que ouve?

Estamos sendo observados. Respondeu o centauro loiro.

Tudo ficou quieto nem o vento soprava mais, mas as copas das arvores ainda chacoalhavam levemente como se alguém tivesse correndo sobre os galhos Agouro empunhou seu arco e já tirou uma flecha da bolsa que carregava, mas quando fez isso ele ouve um leve zumbido como se fosse um assobio baixo e o centauro vê uma flecha totalmente branca passar ao lado de seu rosto.

Alto quem vem lá? Ouve uma voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosa.

Sou Agouro... Mas o centauro foi interrompido por Harry.

Sou Harry Potter filho de Tiago Potter ultimo descendente dos Griffindor. Ouve um pequeno rumorejo de vozes então tudo ficou novamente quieto e num ultimo rumorejo das folhas da copas das Arvores e três figuras aparentemente humanas pularam delas e num baque suave como se eles tivessem flutuando. Quando chegaram ao chão todos perceberam que os três seres eram loiros com olhos azuis claros como o céu do dia e para quem se olha mais ao fundo deles poderiam ver uma luz semelhante a das estrelas e suas vestes eram de um cinza que por alguma razão mudava de cor conforme eles se mexiam.

Sou Zanidian. Falou um dos elfos se aproximando e Harry pode ver que ele tinha uma pequena fita azul nos cabelos.

Eu já me apresentei. Falou o garoto.

Engraçado. Falou Zanidian sorrindo. Centauros nunca aparecem nesses lados.

Meu nome é Agouro. Falou o centauro olhando o elfo com uma admiração pouco vista nos centauros. Esses são Meliviam. Apontou para o centauro loiro. Kaligolas. Disse apontando para um centauro de cabelos castanhos e lhos estranhamente amarelos. E Benq. O ultimo centauro tinha cabelos negros com uma mecha branca.

Prazer em conhece-los visitantes, pois adoramos os centauros pena que perdemos contato há muito tempo. Falou Zanidian. Mas quem são os outros humanos.

Estão comigo. Disse Harry. São Rony Weasley o descendente dos últimos reis. Os elfos se curvaram em sinal de respeito enquanto o ruivo olhava Harry como se ele fosse doido. Anne Potter minha irmã de criação, mas tem a alma de minha família. Os elfos olharam para ela e cochicharam baixo entre si, mas logo ficaram quietos. Essa e Hermione Granger descendente da grande Circe. Hermione olhou para o garoto como se ele fosse doido.

O que desejam aqui? Perguntou um segundo elfo um pouco menor que Zanidian. Ou melhor, como sabiam aonde vir?

Eu sei porque eu li esse livro. Harry pegou um pequeno livro e com a varinha fez ele crescer e quando Zanidian lê o titulo do livro ele se vira para os outros e cochicha.

O que vocês querem? Perguntou mais uma vez Zanidian.

Viemos falar com seu rei. Falou o moreno.

E quem realmente é você? Perguntaram os três juntos.

Ele é o enviado das estrelas. Falou Agouro.

Nos perguntamos quem é você? Repetiram mais uma vez sem prestar atenção no centauro.

Sou aquele que devia ser. Respondeu o garoto com uma calma surpreendente.

Sigam-nos. Falou Zanidian começando a andar na mesma direção que eles estavam indo antes de serem interrompidos. Não demorou nem vinte minutos e eles viram um grande arco quase tão grande quanto a arvores ao seu lado e não se podia ver nada alem do arco só uma nevoa prateada. E talhado no arco runas incompreensíveis para Hermione à única coisa que se podia definir como algo conhecido era um sol bem ao topo do arco.

Como nunca viram isso aqui? Perguntou Rony.

Lembre-se veja o que ninguém vê e acredite no que ninguém acredita. Falou Harry serio para o amigo.

To ficando cansada de andar. Resmungou Anne.

Calma criança já estamos quase chegando. Anne amarrou a cara para um dos elfos que aviam dito aquilo.

Não sou criança. Rebateu a garota.

Anne! Falou Mione num tom de repreensão que só ela e McGonagall conseguiam dar.

Nem adianta advertir eu já tentei. Falou Harry sorrindo. Ela sempre fala o que pensa e ate o que não pensa. Anne mostrou a língua para Harry num ato infantil.

Ela tem um espírito forte. Falou Zanidian.

Ela vai ser muito forte. Falou agouro voltando aquele jeito avoado dos centauros.

Concordo. Falou sorrindo o elfo.

Vamos entrar ou não. Perguntou Rony impaciente.

Deixa de ser groso Rony. Retrucou Mione.

Bem que estava demorando pra começar. Falou Harry sorrindo. Hei da para vocês pararem antes que comece. Não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma ordem.

Os elfos e Centauros só observavam sem dizer nada, mas logo que Harry deu o primeiro passo em direção do arco Zanidian se aproximou do garoto e colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

Tem que saber a senha para entrar.

Mas isso e simples. Falou o garoto olhando mais uma vez para o arco. Estrela do Amanhecer. Os elfos olharam um para o outro em sinal de surpresa.

Mas como?

Vocês deram o dom para os Griffindor saberem a língua antiga. Respondeu. Mas agora vamos.

Os elfos foram à frente seguidos de perto pelos centauros e só ficaram os estudantes para trás. Hermione olhou para Harry como se pedisse instrução e o garoto simplesmente andou ate o arco e passou como se já soube-se o que ia encontrar ao outro lado. Rony seguiu o moreno e logo após Anne deixando por ultimo Hermione que estava muito nervosa. Quando a garota passa pelo arco ela olha para seus amigos e vê a cara de espantado de Rony e Anne e o rosto sorridente de Harry curiosa ela olha para frente.

A mais bela visão que um ser poderia ter. Grandes arvores com troncos cinzentos brilhando como prata ao sol que para surpresa dela não estava mais encoberto pelas copas das arvores ao chão se encontrava uma infinidade de flores e muitas borboletas ao longe podia ver a ruína de uma velha estrada que era coberta pelas mais lindas flores do mundo. Ao longe se podia ouvir o quebrar de uma grande cachoeira os pássaros voavam por aquele mundo onde o cel estava tão azul e límpido que parecia que nunca fora perturbado por nenhuma nuvem incomoda. Olhando mais a frente podia-se ver grandes construções como castelos de cores cinzentas e brancas e mais ao longe podia ver um palácio de tal beleza que era impossível descrever, pois parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas ela não sabia ao certo, mas jurava que nas paredes das casas aviam jóias nunca vistas por nenhum ser humano. A garota chegou a respirar fundo para sentir o perfume do ar e para se certificar se não tinha morrido, pois parecia diante daquela linda visão.

Bem vindos a Dämmerung. Falou Zanidian. Zinius vá ate o castelo e avise que temos visitantes. O elfo mais baixo se adiantou e saiu correndo com uma leveza e velocidade que parecia que nem tocava o chão. Agouro vamos na frente. Agouro se adiantou e ele e Zanidian foram andando calmamente os outros dois centauros seguiram Agouro olhando tudo ao redor ate os céus já os estudantes foram com logo atrás juntamente com o terceiro elfo que era do mesmo tamanho que Zanidian e seus cabelos também loiros era mais compridos do que o do outro elfo.

Definitivamente não estamos em Hogwarts. Falou Rony ainda abobado com a visão do lugar.

Basicamente estamos e não estamos. Falou Harry olhando um pássaro azul dar um rasante nas flores.

Como assim? Perguntou Anne.

Bem antes de Hogwarts ser construída já tinha outros seres vivendo nos terrenos do castelo os elfos devem ser os mais velhos. Respondeu op garoto.

Mas como eles esconde tudo isso? Perguntou mione que não achava nenhuma explicação lógica para aquilo.

Existem mais coisas do que você pode ver garota. Falou o elfo que os acompanhava.

A outros tipos de esconder lugares do que nossos feitiços mione. Falou Harry. Os elfos tem sua própria magia não igual a dos elfos domésticos. O elfo que andava com eles olhou interessado para ele. A magia deles esta mais ligada a terra e elementos como fogo, água e os outros eles não precisam conjurar palavras, mas às vezes eles fazem.

Você sabe muito sobre nos. Falou o elfo companheiro.

Dês de que achei o livro eu procurei pesquisar mais sobre vocês, mas foi difícil, pois existem poucas coisas a maioria é sobre elfo domestico. Falou o moreno. Qual o seu nome?

Dalian. Respondeu o elfo. Eu ouvi vocês falarem de Elfos domésticos. A voz dele demonstrava curiosidade. O que vem a ser isso?

Como você deve saber existem outros tipos de elfos vocês, por exemplo, são os elfos reais, mas lá fora existe um tipo de elfo que gosta de trabalhar para os bruxos e por isso alguns acabam sofrendo.

Mas isso é um absurdo. Falou Dalian. Porque eles não se rebelam?

Eles gostam disso pelo menos todos e tem regras eles não podem se libertar, pois tem que serem libertados pelos seus mestres.

Se eles gostam não temos nada para fazer. Deu de ombros o elfo que ficou quieto o caminho todo.

Quando eles passaram pelo que eles imaginaram ser castelos eram grandes casas feitas na arvores grandes e cinzentas. De todas as partes se viam mais e mais elfos aparecendo para observar e dar as boas vindas aos visitantes.

Aqui é tão calmo. Suspirou Mione se se encostando em Rony que corou furiosamente fazendo Dalian rir.

O sol já passava do meio dia, mas não tava muito quente a temperatura estava perfeitamente fresca e agradável e o suave vento que batia nos rostos dos visitantes trazia aromas indecifráveis de flores e comidas. Não demorou muito e eles já estavam bem frente ao grande palácio que era ao chão e Mione pode confirmar quando passou pela "Cidade" dos elfos que todas as paredes tinham pelo menos uma pedra verde clara e muito bela e o castelo tinha varias pedras preciosas de diversas cores algumas delas nem eram conhecidas. Quando entraram puderam ver um grande salão de entrada duas vezes maior que o de Hogwarts e o teto era alto e parecia mostrar as estrelas do céu da noite também avia varias escadas que subiam ate lugares onde não se dava ver, varias armaduras de um metal reluzente e lindo como se não existisse o piso era alvo como a neve, aviam vários lugares para se sentar, mas sem nenhum banco ou poltrona só lugares onde avia panos e algumas almofadas de cores leves e reluzentes.

Esperem aqui. Falou Dalian para os estudantes que olhavam tudo e aparentemente Zanidian tinha falado a mesma coisa para os centauros, mas estes olhavam o teto estrelado com os olhos de grande fascinação que nem prestaram atenção nos elfos que saíram. Harry foi ate uma almofada laranja e se sentou e seus amigos viram isso o seguiu e sentaram em outras almofadas perto dele enquanto os centauros conversavam entre si sobre movimentos das estrelas e planetas coisas que os quase todos os estudantes não entendiam.

Sigam-me. Disse Dalian aparecendo no canto direito do salão. Os estudantes se levantaram e foram para onde o elfo lê conduziam os centauros só fizeram isso a contra gosto mais foram. Eles passaram por vários salões onde aviam mobílias estranhas e algumas tapeçarias com figuras de grandes reis elfos passaram por uma sala circular onde no centro brilhava um fogo azul e tinha vários elfos sentados todos quietos aparentemente meditando eles também puderam ouvir ao longe vozes tão límpidas quanto de uma nascente de riacho. As vozes eram lindas e eles não conseguiam entender ao certo o que elas cantavam ou recitavam. Subiram algumas escadas de degraus de mármore branco ate um salão lindamente enfeitado com vários panos mais finos que a seda e vários brilhos parecendo de estrelas em todo ambiente e uma mesa ricamente posta com vários tipos de comida que nunca fora visto por nenhum dos visitantes.

Sentem-se. Falou Dalian para os convidados que se ajeitaram a sua maneira levando em conta os centauros.

Quando verei seu rei? Perguntou Harry.

Ele já esta vindo. Ninguém ousou tocar na comida ate as portas do salão abrirem de novo. E quando aconteceu Harry se levantou seguido dos outros a figura que vinha pela porta era de um ser altivo, forte com cabelos tão negros quanto à noite e seus olhos de um verde água que mostrava mais intensamente o brilho parecido com os das estrelas que também demonstrava uma idade acima a de qualquer mortal.Um brilho vinha dele e seu porte altivo demonstrava ser um grande soberano e suas vestes eram de um tecido fino e imponente.

Sejam bem vindos. Falou o rei elfo. Meu nome é Henduriel rei dos elfos da floresta negra e seus nomes se me disseram corretamente são. Ele falou o nome de cada um olhando-os nos olhos e eles se curvavam.

É um prazer em conhece-lo Henduriel. Falou Harry.

Assim vejo sua aura. Falou o rei mais para o vento do que para Harry. E qual e o assunto que trás Humanos e centauros ao nosso reino? Perguntou se sentando ao centro da mesa.

Obrigado por tocar no assunto, pois tenho pressa tenho de chegar ao castelo de Hogwarts antes do anoitecer. O garoto parou um pouco e falou. Ou melhor, temos que chegar antes do anoitecer. Disse se referindo aos outros que o acompanhavam.

Se é assim diga logo. A voz de Henduriel não demonstrava pressa pelo contrario parecia já saber o que eles querem.

Uma guerra esta pronta para estourar lá fora e precisamos de ajuda não só os bruxos devem se unir, mas todos que quiserem paz para o mundo.

Mas nosso mundo esta seguro de qualquer intervenção exterior.

Não é tão simples. Falou Agouro. Vejo destruição no futuro quando examinei as estrelas da entrada vi dois futuros.

E quais seriam? Perguntou Zanidian que estava ouvindo a conversa.

Eu posso responder isso. Falou Harry fazendo todos olharem para ele. Um é a destruição de Dämmerung pelas mãos de inimigos que deixaram o convívio dos humanos que foram aprisionados na terra das sombras. Os elfos presentes ficaram sérios. O outro é um futuro alegre onde vocês poderão finalmente ir para junto de seu povo.

Impossível. Falou Dalian. Eles foram para alem do mar onde o sol toca a água.

E mais a terra que você diz em que nossos inimigos estão foi consumida pelas trevas nenhum simples bruxo das trevas conseguiria entrar lá e se por alguma razão consegui-se iria encontrar muito poder mais poder do que poderia controlar e a terra de lá esta morta e sem forma. Falou Zanidian.

Não e bem assim. Falou Henduriel. O inimigo dele deixou de ser um bruxo das trevas ele subiu o nível de seu poder ele se ornou um ser que não tem definição um ser de pura trevas qual seu único objetivo é a destruição não importa a que preço ele quer ser o mais temível o governante negro.

Exatamente ele ira ser o próximo mestre das terras das sombras. Falou o moreno tão serio que assustou seus amigos.

Mas como? Perguntou Dalian.

Foi profetizado há muito tempo o futuro do reino da floresta negra. Falou Henduriel. Logo após a queda do senhor do escuro há mais tempo que os mortais lembram, mas também foi profetizado nosso retorno ao nosso povo. Ele deu uma pausa. Nos escolhemos ficar no mundo mortal.

Então esta pronto para fazer mais uma aliança com os homens? Perguntou Harry.

Nos aliaremos a você. Falou o rei dos elfos. Mas isso não é a única coisa que o trouxe aqui.

Estas certo. Confirmou Harry. Também pedirei o pedaço do mapa que seu povo deixou com vocês.

E o porque?

Preciso dele para encontrar a passagem para alem do mar e a ilha dos forjadores.

Você terá de pegar o pedaço do mapa dos Anões. Falou Henduriel.

Já o tenho.

E porque você quer os achar os forjadores?

Quero consertar minha espada.

Você poderia ter trazido para nos fazermos isso.

Ela só pode ser consertada por aqueles que a criaram.

Assim seja. Falou o rei dos elfos. Agora vamos comer e depois vocês terão que ir se quiserem chegar ao castelo no horário desejado. Eles comeram e para a alegria de Rony a comida era deliciosa e ele afirmava que nem a de Hogwarts era tão boa eles beberam uma bebida transparente como acha, mas o gosto era diferente e restaurava toda a força do corpo mais tarde eles ficaram sabendo que a bebida se chamava hidromel. Eles descansaram um pouco ouvindo musicas na língua elfica que os levava para mundos diferentes em suas mentes.

Ate outro dia. Despediu-se Harry. E vocês já sabem como se comunicar comigo. Eles estavam já no grande arco que dava para a floresta proibida.

Sabemos. Falou Dalian sorrindo para o garoto e apertando a mão dele. E você também sabe como nos comunicarmos. As despedidas duraram quase maia hora e lá foram eles mais uma vez para os terrenos de Hogwarts.

Agouro. Chamou Henduriel. Você e seu povo estão convidados a aparecer quando quiserem aqui. O centauro sorriu e afirmou logo depois passou pelo portal.

O Lord das Trevas estava em seu escuro trono tomado pelos seus pensamentos e as trevas ao seu redor pareciam reagir conforme os pensamentos dele. Ele avia treinado por algumas horas seus poderes e ficara satisfeito, pois se isso era só uma parcela do que ele teria não haveria forca divina ou diabólica que pudesse detê-lo quando ganha-se sua recompensa.

Rabicho. Chamou o lord que logo foi atendido por um homem baixo meio careca e com cara de rato.

Chame os cavaleiros aqui.

Como quiser mestre. Rabicho ia saindo quando ouve mais uma vez a voz fria e cruel de seu mestre.

Onde esta Zabine?

Foi cumprir com suas ordens de avaliar a segurança em Liverpool.

Excelente. A voz do lord era de satisfação cruel satisfação. Chame-o também.

Assim será feito mestre.

Salve Lord Voldemort o mestre das sombras. Falaram os cavaleiros negros quando ficara a presença de seu mestre.

Meus caros cavaleiros negros é chegada a hora de vocês mais uma vez espalharem o terror pelo mundo assim como eu lhes ordenei creio que vocês estejam preparados. Os cavaleiros afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Hoje vocês esperarão o meu sinal e ais atacarão Liverpool levando dez comensais juntos quero que vocês destruam e se divirtam não poupem ninguém e conjurem a marca dos cavaleiros para que mais uma vez o mundo saiba que as forcas das trevas retornaram. Os cavaleiros clamavam e gritavam "vivas" ou "Ao mestre das trevas". As portas da sala do trono negro foram abertas e Zabine apareceu com seu habitual olhar sombrio.

Salve Voldemort. Disse se ajoelhando perante o lord.

Quais são as noticias? Perguntou Voldemort friamente.

Não tem vestígio nenhum de segurança ninguém sabe do ataque mestre.

Ótimo. Um sorriso escárnio apareceu nos lábios deformados do lord negro. VÃO meus Cavaleiros e escolham os comensais e esperem meu sinal. Os cavaleiros se retiraram da sala, mas não antes de se curvarem para Voldemort.

Meu caro Osires acho que o enviado esta preparado para enfrentar as trevas. Falou um ser que para quem olhasse de longe acharia que era uma arvore, mas para quem estivesse perto poderia ver um rosto duro como a madeira de uma arvore e olhos verdes como os musgos que nascem nas raízes.

Veremos isso meu caro Derutine. Falou Osires. Hoje nos saberemos se lê esta realmente preparado.

Harry estava mais uma vez na sala de reuniões e treinamento dos membros da Alcatéia em Hogwarts junto de todos os integrantes eu ainda estudavam na escola.

Hoje iremos começar o treinamento por feitiços. Falou o garoto assumindo seu tom autoritário e serio. Vocês aprenderão um feitiço que vai ser muito útil quando enfrentarem vampiros. Todos menos Anne fizeram cara de espanto.

Pensei que era os caçadores que iriam enfrentar os vampiros. Falou Jorge.

Eles não podem fazer todo o trabalho.

Mas o que te de mais em vampiros Perguntou rony. Nos temos um no nosso sótão e ele é inofensivo.

A varias raças de vampiros rony o que vocês tem na sua casa e um vampiro sem poderes que nasce daquele jeito e morre daquele jeito ele envelhece do mesmo modo que os dos humanos. Falou Harry. Mas eu estou falando dos vampiros chamados imortais aqueles que perdem sua alma quando são transformados e quanto mais velhos içam mais poderosos são.

Que nem os das historia trouxas. Falou baixinho Mione.

Nem tanto. Falou Harry que ouviu. Ao contrario do que dizem eles não voam nem se tornam morcegos apesar de que eles podem aprender a se transformarem em animais, mas isso só com vampiros poderosos os vampiros seguem uma hierarquia diferente onde o mais velho ou mais poderoso assume o trono de um clã existem vários clãs e eles não se entende a não ser que um vampiro muito poderoso os comande.

E qual e o feitiço? Perguntou Luna interessada.

Os vampiros ao contrario que dizem os trouxas não morrem com alho e só são feridos por crucifixos ou algum objeto que julgam sagrados se tiverem muita fé nele. Hermione ouvia tudo com interesse assim como o resto ate mesmo Anne. Mas eles são feridos por prata, pois ele é o metal mais puro que existe e isso machuca a eles por isso fazem estacas de prata eles também morrem se vocês perfurarem o coração deles com uma estaca de prata, ou melhor, eles entram em trance e se vocês cortarem a cabeça deles eles morrem por completo, mas o feitiço que vou lhes ensinar tem a propriedades de mais uma coisa que os destrói.

O sol e o fogo. Falou Anne despreocupada.

Isso o sol, ou melhor, a luz do sol pode destruí-los fazendo eles se queimarem e o fogo os consome por inteiro.

E aonde vamos treinar isso? Perguntou rony.

Na sala de simulação. Harry foi a te a porta de sala de simulação e a abriu. Entrem. Ordenou aos outros que entraram. A sala estava totalmente escura só avia a luz da sala de reuniões, mas esta foi apagada quando harry entrou e fechou a porta.

A não ser que você queira que treinamos no escuro de um jeito nisso potter. Falou Malfoy.

O treinamento no escuro será mais para frente, mas agora. As luzes se acenderam e mostrou para surpresa de todos menos de Harry mostrou que eles estavam no interior de uma imensa e velha casa senhorial onde as maiorias das janelas estavam tampadas com cortinas e tabuas. Eu mostrarei como se faz o feitiço depois vocês treinarão com alvos imóveis. Todos concordaram.

Vejam. Falou Malfoy empalidecendo e apontando para a figura de um homem tão pálido que parecia não haver sangue nas veias dele e os olhos dele não tinha vida eram inexpressivos, ele era alto e olhava fixamente para eles.

Para trás. Ordenou Harry que fora logo atendido. Ele esta imóvel, pois assim eu quis ele se movera daqui a vinte segundos e peço que observem bem o que eu vou fazer. Eles se entreolharam e ficaram na expectativa para ver o que Harry faria. Faltavam dez segundos para o vampiro, ou melhor, a simulação vampirica se mover e quando passou os dês segundos o vampiro piscou duas vezes olhou nos olhos de Harry e foi correndo numa velocidade incrível na direção dele. Faltavam cinco metros para o vampiro alcançar o garoto quando Harry levantou a varinha e falou num tom normal. Solaris. Seus amigos ouvem um enorme estampido como se tivesse sido o estouro de canhão e vem uma imensa bola de fogo ir ate o vampiro e o atingir certeiramente no peito e tudo que estava no caminho da bola de fogo queimou e quando ela tocou o vampiro ele simplesmente sumiu junto com as cinzas do que uma vez fora os vampiros.

Incrível. Falou Fred.

Olha só as paredes. Falou Gina apontando as paredes que estavam queimando, mas logo depois apagaram.

Esse feitiço pode ser usado em humanos e outras criaturas também pode ser usado nos dias que não tem sol para assim substituir momentaneamente a luz dele e assim destruir os vampiros é claro que o feitiço não vai ter a mesma intensidade da luz do sol, mas vai ser suficiente para proteger alguns.

Onde você o aprendeu? Perguntou Jorge.

Depois lhes conto, mas agora vamos com o treinamento. Todos treinaram o feitiço e para a surpresa da maioria Gina tinha dominado o feitiço na primeira tentativa. À medida que ia passando o tempo todos dominavam o feitiço, mas avia um ponto ruim o feitiço tirava muita energia de quem o lançava.

Chega já passou duas horas. Falou Harry para os amigos. Amanha vocês treinarão com vampiros que acabaram de ser mordidos. Todos estavam saindo da sala e Harry foi o ultimo, mas quando ele saiu a corrente dele brilhou e logo depois Silver apareceu em frente o garoto com um pequeno estalo e um lampejo de luz. O que você tem para mim? Perguntou o garoto pegando o pergaminho das patas do falcão. À medida que ele ia lendo seu rosto ficava mais serio e seus olhos escureciam levemente.

O que foi Harry? Perguntou Neville se preocupando.

Mione onde seus pais moram? Perguntou Harry.

Liverpool. A garota começou a se preocupar.

Que lugar de Liverpool?

Rua King's 342. Falou a garota mais uma vez ficando levemente pálida.

Não se preocupe seus pais estarão seguros. Disse o moreno pegando um pergaminho e escrevendo algo que eles não puderam ver. Silver entregue isso para Meicon. O falcão soltou um pio estridente e sumiu em meio a um relampejo de luz.

O que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Rony.

Quero que vocês continuem o treinamento. Falou Harry. Luna fique três horas ensinando oclumencia para eles e logo depois quero que draco e gina treinem espionagem logo após a oclumencia e não quero que ninguém saia daqui antes de eu voltar não importa que tenham terminado o treino durmam nos quartos. A voz do garoto estava estranha. Vocês entenderam?

Entendemos. Falaram todos.

Mas... Começou Mione.

Não tem mais nem meio mais depois eu explico.

Tudo bem.

Então ate mais. Harry olhou para Anne que logo entendeu o que avia acontecido e logo depois o garoto conjurou o portão azul e sumiu deixando todos com uma pergunta em comum.

O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO?

N/A: Olha eu aqui mais uma vez. Bom aqui esta o capitulo oito e quero agradecer a minha amiga Camilla por me ajudar com ele. Obrigado Camilla. E mais uma vez deixo vocês. HEHEHEHE


	9. Chapter 9

Guerra

O centro de Liverpool estava um caos. Nenhum trouxa sabia como aquilo começou só sabia que uns seres estranhos com vestes longas e com capas negras assim como o resto das vestes e seus rostos eram cobertos por mascaras negras.

Esses seres começaram a explodir tudo o que encontravam e de repente um deles levanta o que parecia uma vareta e murmura uma palavra que no meio dos gritos de dor e desespero não e ouvida, mas muitos puderam ver saindo da vareta um crânio branco com uma cobra saindo da boca e estava envolto numa nuvem verde que brilhava intensamente quando atingiu uma altura de quinze metros enchendo as ruas do centro de uma cor verde doentia.

Os comensais da morte estavam se divertindo de sua maneira matando e torturando os trouxas que não tinham como se defender alguns ate tentavam atirar com armas de fogo, mas as balas eram repelidas por um escudo estranho e azulado. Os comensais riam e usavam maldiçoes negras que matavam mais lentamente para se divertir com a agonia dos trouxas e destruíam algumas lojas mais o pior foi quando mais onze seres vestidos com uma espécie de armadura negra e com capas da mesma cor que assim como as mascaras que usavam esses seres pareciam cavaleiros das sombras. Coisa que os trouxas temiam intensamente os seres também carregavam espadas em bainhas prateadas com desenhos de cobras e um brasão em forma de escudo com duas espadas cruzadas uma de esgrimas e outra mais rústica com uma cobra se enrolando nelas.

Quando eles começaram a agir a destruição alcançou um grau maior eles conseguiam destruir prédios e lojas eles literalmente derrubava alguns prédios grandes e apartamentos a rua estava sobre nuvens de entulho e quando conseguiam baixar pode-se ver que o asfalto estava quase todo tingido de vermelho o sangue dos trouxas fizera aquilo. Tanto os comensais quanto os Cavaleiros negros matavam e destruíam tudo em sua frente não importava o que nem quem eles não poupavam nenhuma mulher, criança ou velho. Corpos ou pedaços de corpos eram encontrados por toda à parte aquilo podia-se se chamar de carnificina nem parecia que somente vinte e uma pessoas fizeram aquilo. Jatos de luzes com diversas cores, vermelho, azul, verde roxo... Não importava as cores, mas quem ou o que eles atingiam caia quase que instantaneamente no chão morto ou destruído e despedaçado.

Já fazia quase uma hora que o ataque começara e já avia centenas de pessoas dês de crianças ate policiais que foram ajudar ou tentar ajudar a conter ao ataque. Chegou a tal ponto que os trouxas chamava ajuda mais poderosa como helicóptero e uma forca especial, mas nada adiantava só aumentava o numero de mortos. Os atacantes iam avançando para fazer mais vitimas, eles já mataram pessoas num raio de dois quilômetros e mais algumas vezes um dos seres lançavam ao ar mais daquelas marcas envoltas numa nuvem do que parecia néon verde. Os seres andavam sempre em dois grupo um dos grupos eram os seres com vestes negras e com capas da mesma cor eram os que iam mais à frente lançando feitiços e matando e torturando todos que encontravam e logo a traz deles viam os seres de armaduras que destruíam prédios e pessoas era bem claro que os seres de armadura eram mais poderosos, pois seus feitiços traziam mais destruição.

Durante um tempo todos os seres pararam e um dos cavaleiros se adiantou e ergueu a varinha apontando pra o alto e murmurou algo e com um leve barulho um grande escudo prateado com duas espadas cruzadas e uma cobra enrolada nelas. Os olhos da cobra eram vermelhos e o escudo era envolto por uma nuvem ou fumaça negra que tampou a luz das poucas estrelas no céu. A grande marca subiu mais de cm metros iluminando as ruas com o brilho prateado dos escudos e das espadas e logo depois disso um dos comensais também lançou a marca negra ao céu, mas a marca não subiu mais que cinqüenta metros, mas o brilho dela com o do escudo negro (Como era chamada à marca dos cavaleiros negros) se misturavam formando um brilho doentio e arrepiante.

Eles continuavam parados e destruindo tudo ao seu redor e matando os policiais e outras pessoas que tentavam detê-los. As chamas tomavam conta do centro da cidade não só do centro, pois eles já não estavam no centro estavam num bairro mais velho com prédios mais baixos de no Maximo cinco andares ou lojas térreas e sobrados familiares. Eles riam alto se divertiam, matavam e torturavam tudo sobre a luz das marcas do céu, pois a luz elétrica tinha sido cortada devido às explosões das ruas e postes. As únicas luzes alem do brilho das marcas eram das chamas que se erguiam.

Um vento gélido passou pelos enviados do Lord fazendo suas capas flutuarem e se debaterem. Os cavaleiros negros achavam que aquele vento não era comum, pois por um instante sentiram uma energia mágica poderosa, mas logo passou dando a impressão que fora uma ilusão.

Quietos. Ordenou o que parecia ser o líder dos cavaleiros para os comensais que ficaram quietos na hora.

Um forte uivo de lobo fora ouvido e o eco fazia impossível à localização de onde ele vinha logo após o uivo um grande lobo branco ergueu-se no céu e ficou parado, mas os cavaleiros sentiam que ele só esperava uma ordem.

Seres pútridos das trevas como ousam manchar esse solo com sangue inocente. A voz que falara era fria e poderosa, mas não demonstrava crueldade apenas ódio e ecoava pelas ruas. Olhem o que eu penso de seus reles poderes. Outro uivo foi ouvido e os comensais tremiam e os cavaleiros negros olhavam para a figura branca do lobo que uivava e como se adquirisse vida correu pelo céu ate a Marca negra e com uma patada ela explode em milhares de estrelas douradas então o grande lobo olhou para cima em direção ao escudo negro e a fitou como se tivesse respirando fundo e soltou uma rajada de energia branca como a neve que explodiu ao colidir com o escudo que congelou e logo depois explodiu se transformando em pequenas estrelas prateadas o lobo fez a mesma coisa com as diversas marcas negras que os comensais aviam lançado.

Quem es tu para desafiar a nos os enviados do Lord das Trevas. Berrou um dos cavaleiros com uma voz grossa e fria.

Sou aquele que vocês devem temer. Falou a mesma voz fria. E o lobo que acabou destruir suas reles marcas é o meu símbolo.

Se pensas que vai escapar de nossa ira se engana. A voz era feminina e demonstrava uma certa fúria e um tom de brincadeira.

Isso torna as coisas mais divertidas.

Apareça e veremos se você sai daqui pelo menos inteiro. A voz era de Lucio Malfoy.

E acabar com o suspense. Respondeu a voz fria com um tom zombeteiro.

Saia logo e lute como um homem. Voltou a falar a voz feminina.

Ora Bela esta nervosa é. Belatrix pareceu surpresa por um instante. Ou esta nervosa porque seu marido o tal Rodolfo não esteja à altura de ser um Cavaleiro e não passa de um reles bruxo mediano.

Cale-se. Gritou Lestrange.

Ficou nervosa. Os Cavaleiros riram do comentário e Belatrix ficou mais nervosa ainda. Bom vamos acabar com isso logo, pois tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

Os cavaleiros olharam para frente e mais ou menos a cinqüenta metros apareceu a imagem de alguém altos recortado pela fumaça tornando impossível ver ele por inteiro, mas em outra rajada de vento forte e a fumaça desapareceu como se quisesse se manter longe do ser que aparecera. Quando os Cavaleiros e os Comensais olharam para ele não viram nada de mais principalmente por ele trajar roupas trouxas ou pareciam trouxas.

O ser era alto e trajava uma calça negra de um tecido desconhecido, uma camisa também preta e do mesmo tecido da calça também traja um, sobretudo negro que ia ate seus pés também puderam ver que ele usava luvas aparentemente de couro negro, mas o mais marcante foi o capuz que ele usava não podia se ver o rosto dele, pois o capuz o ocultava, mas os Cavaleiros sabiam que nem se chagasse a um palmo do rosto do estranho não conseguiria ver seu rosto. O estranho também carregava uma espada em uma bainha prateada na cintura.

Quem es você? Perguntou um dos comensais com uma coragem que não tinha.

Acho que melhor vocês saberem o nome de quem vai derrota-los. Falou o estranho. Me chamem de Falcon. Os comensais riram alto quando ele disse o nome.

Matem-no. Ordenou Belatrix para os comensais que pararam de rir e começaram a lançar maldições imperdoáveis da morte em direção de Falcon que não se movia apenas ficava olhando aquilo com interesse. Os raios colidiram com algo sólido e ergueu uma nuvem de poeira sendo impossível de ver se eles tinham acertado.

A poeira abaixou rapidamente e os comensais viram com sertã satisfação que a rua tinha sido totalmente destruída e não se via o estranho.

Provavelmente foi despedaçado. Falou um comensal com uma certa alegria na voz. Ele só falava não fazia nada.

Vocês se dizem tão poderosos. A voz de Falcon foi ouvida. Mas não conseguem acertar um homem parado, mas agora eu não vou ficar parado. Os comensais viram Falcon a deis metros de onde estavam e começaram a proferir as maldições imperdoáveis, mas Falcon começou a correr em direção dos comensais e desviava com tanta habilidade dos feitiços que parecia que eles o atravessavam. Falcon chegou tão rápido perto dos comensais que eles não tiveram como reagir e com um soco no estomago do líder dos comensais e ele foi lançado aos pés dos cavaleiros que observavam tudo com interesse.

Os outros comensais formaram um circulo em volta de Falcon que contou e percebeu que só avia nove comensais em pe já que o líder deles estava inconsciente aos pés dos Cavaleiros Negros que não levantaram um dedo para ajuda-lo. Falcon estava no meio do circulo e os comensais riam dele como se tivessem pegado ele.

Agora você vai ver seu insolente. Falou um comensal com voz asmática.

O estranho apenas ficou parado e num instante ele tinha sumido como se tivesse aparatado, mas como não ouviram o som de aparatação e nem era possível aparatar, pois os poder dos cavaleiros impediam que qualquer um que não seja um servo de Voldemort aparata-se ali os comensais não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Três comensais foram lançados a mais de vinte metros de onde estavam e caíram inconscientes.

Vamos acabar logo com isso. Falou Falcon aparecendo perto dos corpos dos comensais caídos então levantou a varinha e com um jato cor bronze lançou o resto dos comensais em direção de um prédio fazendo eles baterem com toda a força na parede e caindo inconscientes. Agora que eu já me aqueci é a vez de quem? Perguntou olhando para os Cavaleiros que tinham só observado a batalha.

Deixe-me acabar com ele. Falou belatrix pondo-se à frente dos cavaleiros. Vou acabar com ele num instante.

Isso ai deixe a Bela começar. Falou Falcon deixando Lestrange nervosa.

Pare de me chamar de Bela. Gritou deixando de lado a voz infantil.

E porque eu faria isso? Perguntou Falcon, mas continuou sem esperar a resposta. A já sei porque só uma pessoa te chamava assim e você matou essa pessoa.

Você vai morrer. Belatrix correu com grade velocidade para perto de Falcon e com um movimento rápido tirou a espada da bainha e ia golpeá-lo na cintura tentando repartir ele ao meio e como devido à proximidade era impossível desviar os Cavaleiros já sentiam que a luta acabara. Quando a lamina da espada de Belatrix passou pela cintura de Falcon por um instante pareceu que ela avia vencido que o avia matado.

O que peninha você errou. A voz de Falcon vinha de logo atrás de Lestrange. Pelo que eu saiba você era bem melhor que isso Bela.

Pare de me chamar assim. Gritou furiosa a mulher.

Muito bem agora vamos lutar a serio. Falcon mal terminou de dizer isso e Belatrix avançou com grande fúria e velocidade sobre ele preparando outro golpe que se pega-se nele iria mata-lo, mas com um movimento rápido Falcon tirou sua espada da bainha defendendo o golpe. Mas quando defendeu uma grande onda de impacto fez os prédios estremecerem e as capas dos cavaleiros balançarem.

Gostou da minha espada? Perguntou Falcon mostrando a espada totalmente vermelha e o cabo totalmente negro com um rubi incrustado. Ta vendo esse rubi. Falou mais uma vez. Ele é conhecido com olho de dragão.

Belatrix atacava com mais fúria e falcon defendia com extrema calma como se aquilo fosse uma mera brincadeira. Ele não atacava só defendia deixando não só Belatrix nervosa, mas o resto dos cavaleiros.

Pare de brincar e acabe com ele. Disse Malfoy se sobressaltando entre os cavaleiros. Lestrange sorriu um sorriso demente como de uma criança que ia brincar de algo muito divertido.

Acho que meu cunhado esta certo. Disse parando o ataque e saltando uns cinco metros para traz com extrema facilidade e ficou parada por um instante ate que uma aura negra começasse a emanar dela e da espada uma aura extremamente maligna e cruel o fogo ao redor deles diminuiu como se temesse Belatrix e sua aura. Agora sim vamos brincar. Disse avançando em direção de Falcon que só observava e com um golpe de sua espada fez os pés dele afundarem no asfalto quebrado e um tremor de terra percorrer as ruas da cidade.

Se é assim vamos lá. Disse Falcon enquanto defendia outros ataques e saltou para trás se mantendo longe da espada de Belatrix.

Se pensas que vai escapar ta enganado. Falou belatrix levantando a mão esquerda e lançando um jato de luz roxa em forma de cruz na direção dele. Mas algo estranho aconteceu uma aura estranhamente verde emanou de Falcon e seus olhos por trás do capuz brilharam intensamente numa luz amarelada que fez Lestrange estremecer e quando o feitiço colidiu com ele foi simplesmente rebatido pela aura verde. Os cavaleiros que estavam assistindo a luta se espantaram tamanha a força de que Falcon emanava era uma forca diferente e poderosa só vista em Dumbledore e em Voldemort.

Falcon simplesmente guardou a espada e com uma risada zombeteira olhou para Lestrange que tremeu diante dos olhos amarelos.

Agora sim a brincadeira vai começar. Falou Falcon com uma voz fria e poderosa e num movimento já estava na frente de Lestrange e quando estava lá ele levantou seu braço e esticou em direção do rosto de Belatrix com a palma da mão aberta. Tenha uma boa aterrissagem. Os olhos de Belatrix demonstravam fúria e medo um medo que ela não tinha há tempos e com um tranco ela foi lançada a cinqüenta metros caindo onde os comensais aviam destruído a rua por isso caiu no esgoto quase inconsciente.

Ora você vai pagar. Gritou Lucio já co sua aura maligna circulando seu corpo e correndo numa velocidade incrível em direção de Falcon, mas este simplesmente levantou os a mãos e Lucio foi lançado em cima dos Cavaleiros que na surpresa não desviaram e então caíram quando Malfoy colidiu com eles.

Acabem com ele. Ordenou o líder dos Cavaleiros ao se levantar e os outros cavaleiros foram em direção de falcon, mas pararam quando ouviram vários estalos de aparatação a sua volta. Mais como? Perguntou o líder quando viu vários aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix que estavam trajados com longas vestes vermelhas e douras e com mascaras vermelhas cobrindo o rosto e sem que Dumbledore estava ali com os olhos em brasa e vestido com vestes azuis escuras e sem mascara e também tinha alguns repórteres.

Enquanto nos lutávamos minha marca simplesmente destruiu a barreira negra que impedia a aparatação. Disse Falcon apontando para o lobo logo acima deles que brilhava imponente no céu da noite e fazendo sua aura desaparecer. O escudo foi sustentado pelas marcas Negras que os comensais lançaram. Os repórteres olhavam aquilo com interesse e escrevia tudo que era dito. Os aurores olhavam os Cavaleiros negros com espanto e medo, mas mesmo assim apontavam as varinhas na direção deles a ordem olhava para Falcon querendo saber que ele era. É melhor vocês verem ali tem mais um cavaleiro. Disse Falcon apontando para onde Belatrix que estava já em pé e olhando tudo com espanto.

Retirada. Gritou o Líder dos Cavaleiros e todos os outros desaparataram deixando os comensais para trás inconscientes minutos antes dos aurores e membros da Ordem lançarem diversos feitiços para detê-los, mas já era tarde e quando viram que tinham perdido os Cavaleiros apontaram as varinhas para Falcon.

Baixem as varinhas. Ordenou Dumbledore que foi atendido imediatamente por todos. Quem es vocês?

Me chamam de Falcon.

O que fazes aqui?

Vim fazer o seu serviço. Dumbledore ficou surpreso com a resposta.

Foi você quem me mandou aquilo?

Fui.

Porque você esta nessa guerra?

Respondo essa pergunta com outra. Falou Falcon. E você porque entrou diretamente nessa guerra.

Sai da frente Dumbledore. Falou Fudge que acabar de chegar e observava o grande lobo branco no céu.

Agora não Cornélio. Falou o diretor. Para quem trabalha? Perguntou para falcon que riu alto.

Não trabalho para ninguém. Respondeu. A minha marca é o lobo e destruirei qualquer ser das trevas que estiver no meu caminho. Falcon parou por um momento e chegou perto mais perto de dumbledore e murmurou algo em seu ouvido de modo que só ele ouviu. Mantenha Snape longe de mim e da Alcatéia.

Peguem-no. Ordenou Fudge para os aurores que lançaram feitiços estuporantes na direção de Falcon. Dumbledore aparatara para o lado do ministro e Falcon simplesmente desaparecerá sem aparatar só desaparecera.

Mestre os Cavaleiros já retornaram. Disse Rabicho ao entrar na sala do trono onde Voldemort estava.

Mas já. Falou Voldemort friamente. Eu ordenei a eles que só voltassem ao amanhecer.

Mestre só voltaram os Cavaleiros, mas os comensais não apareceram e Belatrix e Malfoy estão muitos machucados.

Me traga aqueles inúteis aqui. A fúria do Lord das Trevas era evidente, pois as trevas a sua volta se intensificaram e tomaram toda a grande sala do trono fazendo tudo cair numa escuridão ainda maior.

Sim milord. Falou Rabicho se retirando d sala e logo depois retornou com os onze cavaleiros.

CADÊ o Malfoy e a Belatrix? Perguntou o Lord com frieza.

Aqui mestre. Falou Lucio ao fundo dos cavaleiros se adiantando junto com Lestrange Os dois Cavaleiros estavam com suas armaduras negras amassadas e suas roupas e capas rasgadas e se não bastasse Belatrix estava fedendo a esgoto.

Cadê os comensais que foram com vocês e o como vocês foram derrotados?

Nos estávamos cumprindo suas ordens quando um bruxo se alto denominando Falcon apareceu e derrotou os comensais e depois Belatrix tentou lutar com ele, mas ele a derrotou e a mim também e logo depois vários aurores e alguns membros da ordem da fênix juntamente com Dumbledore então batemos em retirada. Falou Lucio com a voz falha temendo a reação de seu mestre

Seus inúteis. Gritou Voldemort se levantando e as fazendo a sala do trono mergulhar uma escuridão quase completa só podia-se ver os cavaleiros e o próprio Lord. Como vocês se deixaram ser derrotados por um único bruxo, ou melhor, um reles bruxo. Os cavaleiros tremeram diante da fúria de seu mestre.

Mestre ele era mais poderoso que um bruxo comum. Falou o líder dos Cavaleiros pondo-se à frente de Lucio e Belatrix.

Continue Zeferus. Ordenou o lord negro.

Ele tinha uma aura extremamente poderosa de cor verde e seus olhos brilhavam de uma cor amarelada ele trajava roupas trouxas o que eles chama chamam de, sobretudo e a calça e a camisa dele eram da mesma cor do, sobretudo, ou seja, eram negras, ele também usava luvas e também um capuz que lhe ocultava o rosto tornando impossível; de nos vermos o rosto dele só os olhos que brilharam quando ele mostrou a aura.

O que mais. Falou Voldemort como se soubesse que tinha mais coisas para ser falada.

Ele tinha um Falcão atrás do, sobretudo e uma espada totalmente vermelha menos o cabo que era negro com um único rubi incrustado nele. Voldemort olhou pra Zeferus com um interesse que não demonstrava há tempos.

Ele disse o nome da espada? Os cavaleiros olharam entre si em sinal de desentendimento menos Belatrix que sabia do que o Lord falava.

Ele falou que o rubi se chamava Olho de Dragão. Quando Voldemort ouviu o nome as trevas que ele controlava diminuíram fazendo a sala parecer mais clara do que era. E a marca dele apesar de se chamar Falcon é um lobo.

Voldemort se sentou em seu trono escuro e mergulhou em seus pensamentos se esquecendo totalmente dos Cavaleiros e de Rabicho.

Podemos nos retirar milord? Perguntou Zeferus despertando o lord de seus pensamentos.

Saiam antes que eu resolva castiga-los. Os cavaleiros saíram rapidamente da sala do trono com medo de Voldemort mudar de idéia. Rabicho chame o Zabine.

Sim mestre. Disse o comensal saindo da sala.

Nas ruas escuras de um bairro muito renomado em Liverpool se encontravam três figuras trajando sobretudos negros e capuzes escondendo-lhes os rostos. Eles estavam em frente a uma casa de numero 342 da rua King's. Os três estavam vigiando a casa e puderam ver ao longe as chamas iluminando o centro da cidade e sentiram o poder das trevas que ali no momento presidia, mas quando viram ao longe a figura de um grande lobo brando sentiram que as trevas estavam diminuindo.

O que você acha Meicon? Perguntou uma voz feminina minutos depois que as forcas das trevas aviam deixado por completo a cidade.

Acho que finalmente acabou e Falcon conseguiu dessa vez. Responde um dos seres que era o mais alto dos três.

Você tinha duvida de que ele poderia ter perdido. Não era uma pergunta. Você já viu do que ele é capas Mendy. Falou novamente um dos seres estranhos se referindo a mulher.

Eu já vi Max. Respondeu Mandy. E digo que ele é poderoso, mas não sei a extensão desse poder.

E difícil saber isso. Falou Meicon. Mas como ele já demonstrou devemos confiar nele.

Os três ficaram quietos por um tempo só observando ao longe o fogo diminuir e por incrível que pareça o lobo branco continuava lá bem a cima da cidade trazendo uma luz clara por todas as ruas.

Vai ser difícil esconder esse ataque dos trouxas. Falou Meicon para si mesmo.

Mas quem disse que esconderemos isso dos trouxas. Falou alguém no meio das sombras da rua o que alertou os ter seres que ergueram as varinhas em direção da voz. Acalme-se sou eu. Disse falcon saindo das sombras.

Falcon. Disse Mandy se curvando logo depois o que foi atendido pelos outros dois.

Eles estão seguros? Perguntou Falcon.

Estão.

Algum ser tentou vir ate aqui?

Vieram seis dementadores, mas demos um jeito neles.

Ótimo. Falou Falcon fazendo uma pausa e olhando para casa vizinha do 342 que tinha uma placa de uma imobiliária dizendo Vende-se. Já passa das duas da manha, mas quero que você Mendy vá hoje as nove da manha comprar aquela casa. Disse apontando para a grande casa de numero 343. Também quero que fique vigiando os Granger ate segunda ordem e Meicon ira ficar com você. Meicon se mexeu meio incomodado. Não quero que nenhum deles fiquem sozinho e Max vá ate Benjamin Henks e entregue isso para ele juntamente com esse bilhete. Max se aproximou e pegou um pequeno pacote do tamanho de uma fita de vídeo trouxa e o bilhete.

O que tem aqui? Perguntou curioso.

Uma fita trouxa modificada nela ira mostrar os comensais e os cavaleiros de uma forma que os trouxas irão entender. Respondeu Falcon olhando para Max. Vá agora e quero que essa fita seja entregue o mais rápido possível. Max se curvou levemente e aparatou rumo a sua missão. Meicon e Mendy quero que vocês se comportem que nem um casal sem falhas.

Sim senhor. Falaram os dois juntos fazendo Falcon rir descontraído.

Muito bem ate segundas ordens. Ao terminar de dizer isso um portal azul apareceu a traz de Falcon e ele se virou e atravessou o portal rumo a mais explicações.

Longe dali Osires e Derutine tinha observado a batalha por um grande portal onde lhes eram permitido ver tudo com os maiores detalhe. Ambos estavam sérios e se olharam como se chegassem a alguma decisão sobre o preparo do Enviado.

O que achas Derutine? Perguntou Osires, mas já sabendo a resposta.

Ele esta mais avançado do que os outros, digo que ele esta preparado. Falou o grande Ent olhando calmamente de novo para o porão que sumia. Só falta esperarmos agora.

Sim só falta esperarmos, pois nem eu sei qual e o futuro dele. Falou Osires abaixando a cabeça.

Em um lugar montanhoso onde as sombras da noite cobriam o céu e o solo e uma constelação de estrelas brilhavam com mais intensidade do que as outras. Avia grande movimentação de figuras enormes de algumas cores claras e escuras passavam pelo céu tentado alcançar a constelação os que não estavam no céu ficavam ao solo olhando a constelação com seus olhos amarelados bruxos que observavam a movimentação estranhavam, pois esses seres nunca agiram assim.

Os bruxos não sabiam o porque disso nem conseguiam ver a constelação, pois ela só era vista por aqueles que tinham grau elevado de magia antiga em seus corpos ou se fossem descendentes dos antigos reis. Mas esses bruxos sentiam algo se elevar do chão como se um poder estivesse preste a sair uma magia mais velha que o tempo podia contar algo que os bruxos temiam, pois não sabiam o que era, pois assim diz o ditado "O homem tem medo daquilo que não conhece".

Um urro estrondoso foi ouvido das profundezas da terra que tremeu diante dessa demonstração esquisita os bruxos acompanharam a terra arvores que estavam por perto queimaram ou secaram instantaneamente e os dragões se juntaram diante desse urro e soltaram suas chamas ao céu onde se formou um fenômeno muito estranho um grande dragão de chamas se formou e voou ate sumir no seu e por um instante os bruxos puderam ver uma constelação em forma de um grande dragão deitado e com duas estrelas vermelhas demonstrando onde seria os seus olhos, mas a constelação desapareceu tão rápido que os bruxos concluíram que com o susto tiveram uma visão uma alucinação.

Por Merlin! Exclamou um bruxo de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. O que foi isso?

Não sei, mas a energia que tinha aqui desapareceu. Falou um homem alto e ruivo com braços fortes.

E verdade. Falou o loiro olhando para o céu. Olhe os dragões voltaram a se acalmar. Disse apontando para o céu.

Devemos reportar isso para Dumbledore. Falou o ruivo.

Não acho necessário vai ver foi só um efeito natural dos dragões que só nos pudemos ver. Falou o loiro. Se eles deixaram nos vermos isso melhor não contar para ninguém vamos respeitar eles.

Acho que você esta certo. Falou o ruivo olhando para o céu e teve a impressão de ver algo comprido sem asas se passando diante da lua, mas não fala nada.

Quando Harry chegou na sala de reuniões da Alcatéia em Hogwarts viu que estava tudo vazio e sentiu que todos estavam dormindo. Ele foi ate os sofás que ficavam em frente à lareira e se jogou em uma poltrona confortável e tocou sua corrente que tinha dois pingentes um lobo e um falcão de alguma pedra preciosa desconhecida e no momento que a tocou seu, sobretudo e roupas negras sumiram conforme o capuz ele pegou a varinha e mudou a cor dos olhos de volta ao verde esmeralda de sempre.

Harry olhou pela sala e viu que as luzes estavam baixas e a maior fonte de luz da sala era da lareira ele olhou para os sofás ao lado da poltrona quer estava sentado e encontrou Anne dormindo em um à direita dele. Ela dormia levemente como se quisesse acordar e encontrar o garoto. Harry sorriu e se levantou foi a te a garota que se encolheu com uma brisa fria que entrou pelas grandes janelas ao alto da sala. Ele a pegou no colo e levou par o quarto de Griffindor que agora pertencia a ele e a colocou na cama com cuidado para que ela não acorda-se e a cobriu com cuidado.

Harry. Falou Anne que estava entre o dormindo e o acordado.

Shiii. Falou o garoto. Dorme mais tarde nos vamos conversar. Anne se virou na cama puxando pais para perto o cobertor e voltou a dormir agora mais serena e com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry voltou para a sala e se sentou na mesma poltrona e ficou parado olhando paras as chamas que não se apagavam enquanto alguém estivesse na sala ou ordenasse. O garoto estava perdido em seus pensamentos tentando ordenar tudo que avia acontecido aquela noite exaustiva que parecia ter demorado milênios ele fechou os olhos para e os abriu olhando para as chamas foi quando ele viu o fundo das chamas o contorno de um dragão que logo desapareceu.

Finalmente. Murmurou para si mesmo se concentrado mais no que teria que fazer para preparar seus amigos para que eles sigam seu caminho mesmo que ele um dia não siga. O garoto estava exausto, pois ainda não estava acostumado a liberar tanta energia e por pouco quase não se descontrolou.

Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. Harry se assustou quando ouviu isso e olhou para ao lado e vê que Luna estava sentada numa poltrona à esquerda da dele. Desculpa se te assustei.

Não foi nada. Falou Harry intrigado por não ter sentido a presença de Luna. O que faz acordada tão tarde?

Não consegui dormir. Falou a garota sorrindo. E vim ver se Anne já estava dormindo.

A te que horas ela ficou acordada?

Acho que ate quase agora não faz meia hora que ela dormiu.

Ela nunca vai mudar. Falou Harry sorrindo.

Você não vai dormir? Perguntou Luna.

Agora não. Falou o garoto. E ainda tenho que ver o que vou falar para vocês e na minha aula hoje à noite.

Que horas devem ser? Perguntou Luna bocejando.

Mais de cinco horas. Falou o garoto olhando para as chamas da lareira. Vai acordar a Mione e a Gina e eu vou Acordar o Rony e o Draco.

Tudo bem chefinho. Falou a garota fazendo graça o que fez Harry rir. Logo depois Luna foi ao quarto de Ravenclaw e ficou lá por algum tempo e Harry foi ao quarto de Helga Hufflepuff acordar os gêmeos, Rony, Neville e Draco e com uma estranha certeza ele sabia que ia ser difícil.

Harry entrou no quarto e viu seus amigos nas camas que tinham aparecido no enorme quarto da fundadora da Lufa-Lufa. O garoto hesitou antes de tentar acordar os amigos mais logo depois ele realmente tentou acordar eles, mas não tava fácil ate que ele se irritou pegou a varinha e com um aceno amplo ele fez aparecer vários baldes de água em cima de cada um dos amigos e com um sorriso maroto ele despejou toda a água em cima de todos que levantaram rapidamente assustados.

Estamos afundando. Gritou Neville em plenos pulmões.

Ta caindo uma tempestade. Falou Jorge ainda assustado.

Que nada foi só o Potter que nos molhou. Falou Draco fuzilando Harry com os olhos.

Harry não conseguiu segurar e começou a rir sem parar vendo seus amigos encharcados. O garoto sentiu um certo impacto em seu rosto e viu que fora um travesseiro que Fred tacara nele o que foi imitado por quase todos fazendo Harry sair pela porta para evitar o choque.

É melhor vocês se arrumarem que eu quero conversar com vocês e depois nos temos aula. Falou o garoto colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, mas tirando rapidamente para evitar mais traveseirada.

Harry olhou para o relógio novo que tinha comprado e viu que já eram seis horas e os outros ainda não tinham saído dos quartos então resolveu acordar Anne, pois ela também tinha que ouvir tudo.

Depois de todos estarem juntos Harry contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes o que avia acontecido em Liverpool. Ele deixou Mione mais calma quando contou que avia posto mais alguns membros da Alcatéia para proteger seus pais. Quando ele terminou de contar tudo ele olhou para todos e perguntou.

Perguntas?

Quantos membros têm a Alcatéia? Perguntou malfoy recebendo um olhar de desprezo de Fred e Jorge e um sonolento de Rony que estava cansado demais para desprezar Draco. Neville não fez nada só pensava em Belatrix e com a revelação que ela era um membro da elite das trevas Cavaleiro Negro.

Tem vários pela Europa em principal na França e na Alemanha que são os lugares que tem muita concentração de comensais e em outros paises, mas precisamos fazer mais aliados. Falou o garoto olhando nos olhos de Draco. Agora vamos para nossos salões comunais e quero que todos compareçam no clube de duelos e logo depois venham direto para cá sem levantar suspeitas. Um por um eles iam saindo para os salões comunais se trocarem e se prepararem para o primeiro de aula.

Dumbledore estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala do ministro da magia ele estava preocupado o estrago que os comensais e os Cavaleiros negros fizeram estava impossível de esconder dos trouxas, pois vários fugiram com medo e o ministério não pode encontrar eles. O velho diretor tinha que pensar em alguma escapatória para não levar o mundo trouxa ao caos.

Alvo. Disse fudge ao entrar em sua sala apresado. Venha comigo agora. Dumbledore achou melhor não contrariar, pois sentia que era algo importante e seguiu o ministro para uma sala onde eles monitoravam as transmissões da TV trouxa. Olhe. Disse o velho ministro apontando para uma TV velha e grande.

Passando na tv estava o ataque dos Cavaleiros Negros a Liverpool só que estava modificado fazendo parecer que eles estavam com armas trouxas levando a destruição da cidade. O repórter do jornal que exibia as imagens dizia que o ataque fora feio por um grupo de terrorista que se alto denominava os Comensais da morte e o mais incrível ele mostrava as fotos de todos os comensais que foram capturados falando que eles eram perigosos assim como a elite dos comensais os Cavaleiros Negros o repórter dizia que o grupo era um grupo terrorista nazista e essas coisas.

Quem fez isso? Perguntou Fudge olhando para as imagens da tv. Foi você?

Eu não e só penso em uma pessoa que possa ter feito isso. Falou o diretor da escola.

Quem? Perguntou o ministro chamando a atenção dos bruxos que monitoravam as transmissões da tv.

Falcon. Falou o velho diretor. Devemos a ele, pois se não estaríamos em uma bela enrascada.

Sim devemos. Falou o ministro olhando para Dumbledore. Mas será que ele realmente esta do nosso lado?

Isso só saberá com o tempo meu caro Cornélio. Falou Dumbledore. Me de licença Cornélio que tenho que voltar a Hogwarts para dar as noticias.

Vá com cuidado Dumbledore e ate mais. Logo depois Dumbledore aparatou para sua sala já que ele era o diretor da escola e tinha autorização para isso e logo depois foi para o Salão Principal dar as más noticias basicamente para todos os alunos.

O salão principal estava cheio todos os alunos estavam nele tomando café despreocupados ou quase todos tinham nove alunos que já esperavam as más noticias. Os alunos estranharam quando não veio o correio coruja e mais ainda quando o diretor Alvo Dumbledore se levantou e pediu silencio e todo o salão caiu num silencio mortal nem mesmo os sonserionos pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo.

Meus caros alunos. Dumbledore parou e olhou para os alunos com um nó no peito. Tenho o pesar de falar que ontem ouve um ataque dos servos de Voldemort. Vários alunos tremeram diante do nome do pior bruxo do mundo e os sonserinos sorriram. O ataque não foi coordenado só por comensais, mas sim pela grande elite das trevas os Cavaleiros Negros voltaram a ativa. Os alunos mais velhos entraram em desespero e ao passar do tempo todos os alunos ficaram sabendo quem eram os Cavaleiros e soltaram gemidos de desespero. O local do ataque foi Liverpool e os alunos que tiverem parentes que foram vitimas receberão uma carta com envelope negro avisando o estado dos familiares obrigado. Quando o diretor sentou novamente os alunos começaram a cochichar desesperados os sonserinos sorriam, ou melhor, quase todos os sonserinos sorriam.

Harry observava tudo com interesse principalmente cada reação que os alunos demonstravam. Alguns estavam praticamente em pânico, outros em choque e tinham vários que nem se importava e esses seriam no futuro seria um aliado das trevas. Um rumorejo de asas de asas foi ouvido e vários alunos olharam para cima em procura de suas corujas para ver se tinha o tal envelope negro. Não passou nem dois minutos e se ouviram choros de tristezas e desespero de alunos que aviam perdido parentes ou algum parente estava muito ferido em estado grave.

Não vai haver aula no período da manha. Falou McGonagall se levantando e fazendo sua voz sobressair no meio de tantos murmúrios. Os horários das aulas estão em sua frente na parte da tarde as aulas serão normais e hoje anoite terá o clube de duelos. Logo depois a professora saio do salão e Hermione pode perceber um envelope negro nas mãos da professora.

E foi com isso que todos de Hogwarts ficaram sabendo que não importava o jeito ou a distancia da nova guerra contra Voldemort ela sempre daria um jeito de atingir a muitos, tanto direta como indiretamente não importava se eles estivessem no meio da guerra ou atrás dos portões de Hogwarts. A GUERRA FINALMENTE COMEÇARA E ELES ESTAVAM NO MEIO QUERENDO OU NÃO.

N/A: Ola pessoal aqui esta o tão esperado capitulo nove. Ele demorou mais saio não sei se esta boa, mas fiz o que pude. VALEU FUI.


	10. Chapter 10

verdade de Tom Riddle

Naquela manha o castelo ficou silencioso e seus corredores vazios nem os fantasmas ousavam passar pelos corredores nem mesmo pirraça fazia isso. Harry sentia uma enorme tristeza vindo não só dos alunos, mas do castelo como se ele sofresse com isso, mas o garoto teve a impressão que isso era possível e aquilo não o agradava ele também podia sentir uma certa alegria vindo das masmorras do castelo, mas pode sentir que não eram todos que se sentiam assim.

Não importava a casa o garoto podia sentir que vários alunos já tinham escolhido seu lado mais por medo do que por força de vontade, mas ele faria de tudo para que eles desistissem das escolhas erradas e isso seria nessa noite no clube de duelos. Muitos alunos olhavam para ele com esperança, mas ele sabia que eles não podiam depender só dele eles tinha que criar esperança deles mesmos.

O salão comunal da Grifinoria estava silencioso e lá Harry pode ver que tinha muitos colegas de casa decididos em se opor ate o fim contra o avanço das trevas esses alunos não queriam deixar seus sonhos e planos serem arruinado por um se maligno que pensava que poderia dominar o mundo não eles lutariam contra isso, mas com grande tristeza ele pode não só sentir, mas também ouvir outros colegas de casa apoiando Voldemort.

A manha passava vagarosamente como se também estivesse pensando em que lado poderia estar ou, melhor se ela iria mais uma vez poder ser feliz. Nem as arvores da floresta proibida se mexiam nem suas folhas apesar de estar passando uma brisa no céu. Rony e Mione estavam ao lado de Harry em silencio como se esperasse que o amigo fala-se algo para eles uma coisa para conforta-los nesse momento, mas ele nada dizia só olhava para o céu limpo e sem nuvem através das grandes janelas do salão comunal.

Harry... Começou mione, mas o garoto levantou a mão fazendo ela ficar quieta.

Vai chover. Rony olhou para o céu e viu o sol brilhando intensamente e nenhuma nuvem ao redor o ruivo olhou para Hermione e percebeu que ela também pensava a mesma coisa.

Mas o céu esta limpo. Falou o ruivo cuidadosamente para não irritar o amigo.

O céu esta triste, mas não se esqueçam que ele não gosta de demonstrar os sentimentos.

Hermione achou aquilo sem sentido e olhou para Rony e percebeu que ele achava o mesmo. Harry continuou quieto e seus amigos resolveram não falar nada e se retiraram para ver alguns amigos que receberam as cartas negras e choravam em um canto isolado.

O relógio bateu dez horas da manha, mas ninguém se importou com isso, mas de repente o céu ficou envolto por uma camada de nuvens cinzentas e melancólicas o uma chuva fina caio como se o céu estivesse lamentando aquilo o como se ele sabe-se que nem o sol traria alegria para muitos não importava se era trouxa ou bruxo ele sabia que a guerra começara. Rony olhou para Mione e depois para Harry com certo espanto, mas resolveu ficar quieto.

O almoço foi silencioso e melancólico o teto mágico demonstrava o céu cinzento e a chuva o que refletia o sentimento de quase todos.Harry estava comendo quieto ele não falara nada dês de que falara para Rony e Hermione que ia chover aquilo tava deixando os amigos preocupados. Eles sabiam que não poderiam fazer nada ate ele se abrir.

O moreno se levantou antes de todos os alunos chamando a atenção de muitos que o olhava como se fosse um salvador um que poderia por um fim nessa situação. Harry passou por um corredor escuro do quinto andar e ouviu um soluço reprimido e soube que alguém estava escondido ali então ele virou a direita no corredor e andou uns cinco metros e parou em frente a um armário de vassouras de onde vinha um barulho de como se alguém estivesse chorando ali.

Ele hesitou por um momento se deveria abrir a porta, mas logo depois resolveu abrir. Quando ele abre vê uma garota entre quinze e dezesseis anos encolhida com o rosto oculto por seus longos cabelos negros e com um físico bem atraente, mas Harry não ficou prestando atenção nisso ele o se preocupava com a garota que parecia não ter percebido a sua presença.

Você esta bem? Perguntou o moreno cuidadosamente para a garota que se assustou e se encolheu mais um pouco no armário e depois olhou para quem era. Harry ficou pasmo com a beleza da garota e percebe os olhos negros dela e ficou os encarando os analisando e sentindo uma grande tristeza saindo deles. Desculpe não quis te assustar.

Sai daqui. Falou a garota se encolhendo mais no armário.

Não. Falou o garoto decidido. Venha saia daí. Falou de novo estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar. Não vou fazer nada contra você. Disse novamente percebendo a resistência da garota que ainda estava com o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas ela hesitou, mas aceitou e se levantou saindo do armário.

Pronto satisfeito agora me deixa em pás Potter. Disse a garota encarando Harry nos olhos.

Venha. Disse o moreno ignorando ela e a levando ate o sétimo andar perto da tapeçaria de Barnabas o Amalucado e a frente uma parede sem nada.

O que você quer potter. Esbravejou a garota tentando se soltar.

Calma e observe. Falou Harry andando de um lado para o outro e pensando em uma sala para descanso e uma porta aparece surpreendendo a garota. Entre. Falo Harry empurrando a garota para dentro.

Que sala é essa? Perguntou a garota espantada com o conforto da sala onde avia uma lareira num cato e varias poltronas, sofás e pufes.

Sala Precisa quando você precisar ficar sozinha venha aqui e não fique em nenhum armário onde qualquer um pode acha-la e para entrar você precisa fazer aquilo que eu fiz lá atrás e pensar em um lugar confortável ou coisa parecida. Depois que terminou Harry soltou a garota e deu meia volta e já estava saindo quando a garota fala.

Obrigado. Harry sorriu e se voltou pra ela.

De nada. Os dois se encararam, mas a garota desviou o olhar.

Porque você me mostrou isso?

Porque eu sei como é querer ficar num lugar que ninguém me encontre. Respondeu com simplicidade. Mas me diga qual o seu nome?

Emily Kaliz. Falou a garota olhando para baixo.

Nem preciso dizer quem eu sou. Falou Harry sorrindo fazendo a garota rir também. O que bom fiz você sorrir. A garota nada disse apenas olhava para o chão. O que foi.

Nada. Respondeu Emily.

Você tinha algum parente em Liverpool? Os olhos da garota se encheram de lagrimas então Harry já sabia a resposta.

Meu irmão mais velho. Respondeu a garota se sentando num sofá. Harry analisou mais uma vez a garota e só naquela hora ele viu o emblema da casa que ela pertencia.

Você é da sonserina. Não era uma pergunta só uma observação.

Sou. Falou a garota com um tom de desgosto na voz.

Engraçado eu nunca vi você entre os sonserinos. Falou o garoto se sentando ao lado da garota. Em que ano você esta?

Sexto. Harry se surpreendeu com aquilo.

Nossa como eu não te vi nas aulas conjuntas com a grifinoria?

Eu fui transferida ano passado e gosto de ficar quieta no meu canto. Respondeu.

A ta. Foi a única coisa que ele disse. Vai me contar o que ouve? Perguntou cautelosamente.

Meu irmão estava resolvendo uns negócios em Liverpool na hora do ataque ele foi pego despercebido... Emily parou e começou a chorar deixando Harry meio desconfortável, pois não sabia o que fazer.

Ele morreu? Perguntou cautelosamente.

Não, mas esta em estado grave no St. Mungos. Falou entre os soluços.

Ele vai ficar bem. Falou Harry se aproximando mais dela. Fica tranqüila. Disse novamente limpando as lagrimas da garota que ficou vermelha. Já avia passado um certo tempo e os dois estavam em silencio quando ouvem o sinal anunciando a aula. Eu vou para a aula fique e descanse um pouco. Emily ficou encarando o garoto e depois afirmou. Eu volto mais tarde e se precisar de qualquer coisa e só pensar e aparece na sala e se precisar de mim é só me chamar com qualquer desculpa. Com um ultimo olhar o garoto saio da sala deixando Emily com seus pensamentos.

Ele é totalmente diferente do que eu pensei. Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de cair num sono profundo ali mesmo no sofá.

Harry foi para a primeira aula daquele dia que era Historia da Magia e seus amigos já estavam na sala esperando ele. O professor continuava o mesmo chato de sempre e dava sono em quase todos os alunos menos em Hermione, Harry e Rony.

Onde você estava? Perguntou Rony para o amigo no meio da aula.

Depois eu conto. Respondeu o moreno. Frederico Kleyds. Rony olhou estranhamente para Harry.

Esta certo Sr. Potter. Falou Binns. Quinze pontos para Grifinoria. Falou novamente. E como eu dizia...

Mas logo ninguém mais prestava atenção no professor nem mesmo Hermione que olhava Harry surpreso por ele ter respondido uma pergunta em historia da magia. A aula depois de Historia de magia foi duas seguidas de Poções que foi extremamente chata e Snape parecia mais esforçado em tornar a vida de Harry um inferno, mas ate aquele momento estava fracassando.

Sr. Potter me diga o que a poção Mata Cão faz. Falou Snape alguns minutos antes da aula acabar numa vam tentativa de tirar ponto de Harry.

A poção Mata Cão é usada para uma pessoa que foi mordida por um lobisomem se controlarem mesmo na transformação. O professor de poções amarrou a cara e com um esforço enorme disse.

Cinco pontos para a grifinoria. Os alunos ficaram surpresos e Harry tinha certeza que logo a escola inteira iria ficar sabendo que Severo Snape o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts dera pontos para um grifinorio.

Quando os grifinorios estavam longe dos ouvidos do professor deram vivas e parabéns para Harry que não ligava para aquilo.

Nos temos tempo livre agora. Falou Mione olhando o horário.

Já que nos escolhemos a carreira de Auror nos só iremos ter seis aulas por dia e sempre vamos ter tempo livre apesar de que algumas outras profissões também precisam aprender as mesmas matérias que a nossa. Falou Harry olhando para os sonserinos que com certeza não queriam ser aurores menos Draco que por alguma razão escolhera aquela profissão. Algumas matérias teremos mais que outras como é o caso de DCAT, TCM, duelos etc...

Mudando de assunto. Começou Rony. O que você pretende dar no primeiro dia do clube de duelos?

Informações. Respondeu Harry.

Como? Perguntou Mione.

Direi uma coisa que poucos sabem entre esses poucos estamos nos três e a gina sem contar Dumbledore.

Você pretende contar...

Isso mesmo Rony, mas é claro que não direi o nome dela diretamente. Falou o moreno antes que o amigo termina-se a frase. A mione você conhece uma garota chamada Emily Kaliz?

Conheço. Falou a garota. Ela é bem quieta e veio transferida de uma escola estranha acho que era do um lugar escondido perto da Romênia.

Qual o nome da escola?

Instituto de Feitiçaria Eduin. Respondeu a amiga. E uma escola muito renomada, mas um tanto suspeita. Hermione parou por um momento e ficou observando Harry. Porque esse interesse súbito na Kaliz?

Só queria saber, pois eu nunca tinha visto ela e hoje eu a vi na mesa da sonserina. Disse o garoto tentando fugir do assunto.

Para falar a verdade eu também nem sei que é essa garota. Falou Rony para desespero do moreno.

Ela é quieta e não participa das brincadeiras dos sonserinos por isso você não percebeu a presença dela. Falou Mione sem perceber o nervosismo de Harry.

Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos depois eu vejo vocês. Falou Harry já se retirando, mas sendo impedido por Rony que pergunta.

Aonde você vai?

Resolver assuntos da aula de hoje. Respondeu esquivo e logo saio andando subindo as escadas e virando um corredor do segundo andar deixando seus amigos para traz sem entender nada.

Harry pegou vários atalhos que não aparecia no mapa do maroto para chegar a sala precisa e ver se Emily ainda estava lá e por alguma razão ele torcia para isso. Ele chegou ate a sala precisa e a porta logo se materializou e ele entrou e para sua surpresa Emily estava dormindo no mesmo sofá que a tinha deixado.

O moreno andou com calma para não despertar Emily e se sentou em frente ao sofá que ela estava e ficou a observando. Ele não sabe por quanto tempo ficou assim só tentou não fazer barulho, mas quando vê que já passavam das cinco da tarde ele resolveu acorda-la.

Emily acorda. Falou com cuidado para não assusta-la mais ela não acordou. Emily. Disse novamente chegando mais perto do sofá e tocando o braço da garota que acorda sobressaltada e demora alguns segundos para saber onde estava.

Acho que dormi. Falou a garota sonolenta olhando para Harry que a observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Com certeza. Falou o garoto divertido.

Que horas são?

Já passam das cinco da tarde. A garota se levantou rapidamente arregalando os olhos.

No acredito eu perdi as aulas. Falou ela preocupada andando de um lado para o outro.

Que carreira você escolheu? Perguntou o moreno interessado.

Ham a auror. Falou a garota olhando pela sala ainda sonolenta.

Então não se preocupe eu passo as minhas anotações para você.

Obrigado Harry. Disse a garota sorrindo pela primeira vez dês de que acordara. Você é bem diferente do que eu pensava.

Como assim? Perguntou o moreno curioso.

Os sonserinos na maioria acham você um ser arrogante que só se importa com a fama e essas coisas. Aquilo não surpreendeu o garoto, portanto ele não se abalou.

Não sei porque isso não me surpreende. Falou o garoto ainda sorrindo. Mas mudando de assunto você não acha melhor nos sairmos daqui? Ou você quer que alguém pense que você sumiu?

Vamos. Disse a garota corando.

Harry e Emily saíram da sala precisa e deram uma volta pelo castelo atraindo a atenção de vários alunos que se encontravam fora das salas ou em tempo livre. O moreno percebeu que alguns alunos olhavam feio para Emily como se ela fosse algo ruim até mesmo os sonserinos olhavam torto para ela eles foram caminhando ate o salão de entrada e ai que perceberam onde estavam.

Bom Harry eu tenho que ir para o salão da sonserina. Disse a garota olhando para o chão. Obrigado pelo que você fez hoje.

Não foi nada. Disse o garoto sorrindo e deixando a garota mais encabulada ainda. Vai hoje no clube de duelos.

Vou sim e obrigado. Disse ela se aproximando de Harry e dando um beijo no rosto do garoto deixando ele totalmente encabulado e logo depois ela saiu rapidamente para as masmorras sem deixar o garoto falar algo.

O jantar daquela noite foi um pouco mais animado apesar de muitos alunos ainda estarem calados e tristes, mas esses procuravam esquecer os problemas e pensar na aula do clube de duelo daquela noite. Alguns tinham decidido treinar o Maximo possível para sobreviver lá fora outros para entrar do lado negro e mais alguns para se vingar. Todos no geral olhavam para Harry com um certo interesse e curiosidade tentando saber o que ele ensinaria aquela noite os únicos que não estavam tão contentes eram os alunos do primeiro ano, pois não poderiam participar do clube a não ser em casos muito especiais.

Harry se levantara para sair antes do jantar acabar e logo depois todos os alunos se levantaram e foram para seus Salões Comunais até mesmo os sonserinos que não perderiam um "fiasco" como a aula do Potter. Emily olhou o jantar todo para Harry e já tinha chamado a atenção de Draco que achava aquilo muito estranho.

Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville não paravam de perguntar para Harry exatamente o que ele ia dizer ou fazer naquela noite, mas ele se não dizia uma só palavra ficava quieto e isso já tava deixando eles nervosos principalmente gina.

Dera hora da reunião do clube de duelos e os alunos apareceram em peso praticamente todos foram até o salão principal até mesmo os alunos do primeiro ano que por alguma razão Harry deixara eles participarem naquela noite. Quando os alunos entraram no salão principal onde viram o tradicional palco de duelos no meio dele e Harry já em cima olhando para todos com um olhar estranho e enigmático algo nele fez os sonserinos e outros alunos tremerem levemente.

Muito bem já que todos já vieram quero que fiquem quietos. O moreno não precisou falar uma segunda vez já que todos os alunos olhavam-no quietos. Hoje para o primeiro dia eu vou falar algumas coisas para vocês e só. Os alunos murcharam e soltaram sussurros de indignação menos os amigos do moreno e Emily que estava observando tudo com interesse.

Sobre o que o santo potter quer falar? Zombou um sonserino do sétimo ano olhando para Harry com nojo. Eu vim ver você se estrepar não falar que nem matraca.

Tire esse sorriso do rosto antes que você fique sem nenhum. Ameaçou o moreno com um tom de voz tão seco e serio que fez o sonserino tremer e ficar quieto. O que eu vou falar é sobre voldemort. Quase todos os alunos tremeram e olharam para os lados com medo de o próprio lord das trevas aparecesse ali. E parem de se encolher vocês terão que enfrentar coisas piores nesse mundo então porque vocês irão temer um nome artificial um nome falso como esse.

Muitos de vocês lembram do meu segundo ano aqui a uns quatro anos quando a câmera secreta foi aberta e não sei como ficaram sabendo que eu enfrentei um basilisco e o matei e ficaram sabendo que eu salvei Gina Weasley, mas o que vocês não sabem é que eu não a salvei do basilisco. Gina não gostou do rumo da conversa, mas continuou firme. Não eu a salvei de Lord Voldemort. Os alunos tremeram de novo perante o nome. Durante a minha luta eu pude saber muitas coisas do passado dele uma coisa que vocês devem saber e que quando Voldemort pensa que já ganhou ele abre a boca e conta tudo. Os amigos de Harry riram do comentário do amigo. Alguém aqui pode me dizer quem es Tom Riddle?

Seus amigos sabiam quem era menos neville que estava perdido e os outros alunos não faziam idéia de quem era esse tal de Riddle.

Alguém se habilita? Perguntou Harry novamente. Olha que nem os sonserinos ouviram falar dele justo dele, mas eu não os culpo, pois Tom Riddle não passava de como alguns sonserinos chamam de Sangue ruim, mas uma coisa esse sangue ruim era da Sonserina.

Impossível nenhum sangue ruim entraria na sonserina. Falou Noot se indignando. E o que isso tem a ver com o lord.

Vamos fazer um jogo de palavras e veremos se vocês entendem. Harry ergueu a varinha e escreveu o seguinte nome com letras vermelhas e brilhantes "Tom Servoleo Riddle". Reorganizem essas palavras e vocês saberão. Harry pode ver muitos alunos se concentrando e passados alguns segundos pode ver alguns Corvinais e Grifinorios ficarem pálidos. Alguém se habilita a dizer alguma coisa. Um corvinal pequeno que deveria estar no quarto ano levantou a mão tremula. Suba aqui. O garoto baixinho era loiro e subiu no palanque. Qual o seu nome?

Diogo Ramirez. Respondeu o garoto corando diante de tantas pessoas o observando.

Escreva logo abaixo o que você conseguiu reorganizar. Mandou Harry ao garoto que começou a escrever e conforme ele colocava uma letra em baixo do nome de riddle um risco negro aparecia em cada palavra do nome verdadeiro de Voldemort. Muito bem leia o que você escreveu. Pediu Harry sorrindo e encorajando o garoto.

"EIS LORD VOLDEMORT" Gritou o garoto sem tremer ao mencionar o nome do mestre das trevas deixando os alunos que não tinham conseguido reorganizar as letras pálidos e os sonserinos se mexeram inquietos e indignados.

Vinte e cinco pontos para Corvinal. Falou Harry sorrindo para o garoto. Agora pode descer. Quando o garoto desceu vários colegas de casa o elogiaram. Viram voldemort é um nome artificial e vou contar uma parte da historia dele e como ele conseguiu entrar no castelo há quatro anos atrás então é melhor que vocês se sentarem. Quando Harry terminou de dizer isso varias cadeiras apareceram do nada e os alunos se sentaram rapidamente.

Muitos aqui viviam se gabando de serem puro sangue não só sonserinos, mas de outras casas também. Disse o garoto fazendo vários alunos tremerem. Mas não estou aqui para julgar só estou para ensinar e a primeira lição é "Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro"

"Vocês pensavam que voldemort fosse um bruxo das trevas que no passado pertenceu à casa da sonserina onde supostamente só entram puros sangues ou sejam nascidos de uma longa linhagem de bruxos, mas o que vocês não sabem é que Voldemort é filho de uma bruxa com um trouxa só que quando o pai dele descobriu que a mãe dele era uma bruxa ele a abandonou deixando a mãe de Voldemort sozinha. Ela morreu no parto, mas antes de morrer ela batizou o filho com um nome que futuramente o filho iria odiar profundamente o nome do próprio pai Tom Riddle. Quando a mãe do pequeno Tom morreu ele foi para um orfanato e lá foi maltratado, mas não por que ninguém gostava dele não era porque ele era sombrio e fazia coisas que nenhuma criança do orfanato fazia e como vocês sabem" Nos tememos aquilo que não conhecemos "Mas ao completar onze anos Riddle veio para Hogwarts e o selecionou para a sonserina".

Impossível. Gritou Zabine de um canto do salão. O chapéu seletor nunca colocaria um mestiço na Sonserina.

Diga isso a mim. Falou Harry para surpresa geral. Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts o chapéu seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina, mas eu não queria ir para lá e por eu ter coragem suficiente a me voltar contra tal decisão fui para a grifinoria onde tenho amigos fieis e onde era para eu estar no caso de Voldemort ele foi selecionado por ser descendente direto do fundador da casa de Slytherin.

E como você-sabe-quem entrou em Hogwarts? Perguntou um aluno da lufa-lufa.

Quem entrou não foi voldemort, mas sim uma lembrança dele de quando tinha dezesseis anos. Alguns alunos olhavam para ele esperando o resto da historia. Um antigo objeto foi introduzido na escola e por meio de um servo das trevas ele foi ativado só que para a lembrança de Voldemort, ou melhor, do jovem voldemort não tinha todo poder que precisava para reerguer o seu reinado das trevas já que ele sabia tudo que o Voldemort ou sua versão mais velha tinha feito e para ele tentar ter esse poder ele mandou o basilisco petrificar os nascidos trouxas e assim ele roubava toda a forca e magia dessas pessoas e por ultimo para ele se reerguer por completo ele seqüestrou Gina Weasley, mas ai eu apareci e combati os basilisco e depois destruí o objeto que dava o poder para o Tom assim ele foi destruído e Gina estava salva.

Gina olhava para Harry agradecida já que o garoto avia omitido boa parte da verdade sobre o que acontecera na câmera secreta melhor ele modificou incrivelmente. Alem de Gina, Rony e Hermione também estavam contentes pelo amigo ter feito aquilo.

Alguma pergunta?

como é Você-sabe-Quem? Perguntou um corvinal.

Três pontos a menos para corvinal. Falou Harry com um tom serio. Nessa aula vocês terão que dizer o nome de Voldemort ou tirarei pontos de você, pois para que temer um nome se vocês fazem isso só aumenta o poder e o medo que ele tem. Os alunos ficaram quietos depois daquilo cada um com seus pensamentos, mas Harry pode saber qual era o pensamento da maioria dos sonserinos. "Não seguirei um Sangue Ruim"

Muito bem já que você não tem mais pergunta levantem-se.Todos se levantaram e as cadeiras desaparecendo. Hoje deixarei os alunos do primeiro ano assistirem a aula já que eles não sabem a base da magia ainda e só permitirei alunos do primeiro anos se demonstrarem grande talento. Os alunos do primeiro ano foram para um canto e lá ficaram sentados. Vamos fazer um duelo para que os mais novos saibam como é então eu chamo deixa-me ver. Harry parou por um minuto e olhou pelo salão. Rony Weasley e Blas Zabine. Rony se aproximou do palco e subiu, mas Harry percebeu que o amigo estava nervoso ao contrario de Zabine que entrou no palco confiante. Vocês querem alguma dica?

Não preciso de sua ajuda Potter? Falou Zabine.

Eu vou querer. Falou rony Pálido e fazendo todos os sonserinos rirem, mas Harry chegou perto do amigo e murmurou algumas coisas que ninguém ouvia, mas fez a cor voltar para o rosto do ruivo.

Muito bem se cumprimentem. OS dois se cumprimentaram se curvando e se puseram em posição de ataque. Comecem.

Estupefaça. Gritou Zabine.

Protego. Falou rony com uma calma que ele não tinha. Citius. Falou o ruivo apontando para si próprio e logo depois ele desapareceu e num movimento rápido apareceu agachado na frente de Zabine com a varinha apontada para o peito do sonserino e com um sorriso maroto rony falou. Expulsorius. Um brilho prateado saiu da varinha de rony e atingiu Zabine no peito lançando o sonserino para trás fazendo ele cair de costa quase saindo do palco. Rony sorria com o que tinha feito quase não acreditando naquilo e se distraiu.

Extin. Gritou Zabine se aproveitando da distração de Rony e se recupera rápido e quando lança o feitiço que era exatamente a mesma cruz flamejante de cor roxa que atingira hermione no ministério. Não dava para o ruivo sair o feitiço ia pegar certeiro.

Reflectarle. Gritou Harry apontando sua varinha para rony e um escudo espelhado apareceu na frente do amigo e quando a maldição colidiu com o escudo foi lançada de volta para Zabine que desviou e o feitiço bateu num pilar que quase ruiu. Menos cinqüenta pontos para sonserina e uma semana de detenção para você Zabine e nem mande Snape vir falar comigo que essa decisão é irrevogável. Harry estava muito nervoso e os alunos puderam sentir isso, pois uma aura fina e verde escura pode ser vista nos olhos do garoto. Olhe bem não só para Zabine, mas para todos eu não me importo com as escolhas que vocês fazem, mas nunca pratique magia negra na minha frente e se algum dia encontrar algum de você fazendo isso fora da escola ou dentro eu juro que tratarei você como comensais e vocês não gostarão nada disso. Muitos alunos não só da sonserina, mas de outras casas tremeram diante da ameaça do moreno. Aula encerrada amanha na mesma hora. Falou Harry descendo do palco e andando ate a porta os alunos se afastavam conforme ele passava e quando ele estava perto da porta ele parou e se voltou para o Palco onde Zabine ainda estava olhando para ele com ódio. Amanha Comunicarei a Dumbledore o que você fez e ele decidira a sua detenção. Zabine tremeu com aquilo e Harry simplesmente foi embora seguido de Rony e Hermione.

Harry seguiu por varias passagens secretas que nem Rony nem Hermione sabiam que existia e quando eles perceberam já estavam em frente da sala de reuniões da Alcatéia. Não se passara muito tempo e os outros membros que estavam em Hogwarts apareceram, mas nenhum se atrevia a falar nada para o moreno visto que ele estava nervoso. Já se passara alguns minutos dês de que eles chegaram e Harry ainda estava sentado numa poltrona imerso em seus pensamentos.

o que os sonserionos disseram da aula de hoje em Draco? Perguntou o moreno para surpresa de todos.

Alguns ficaram indignados com você e juraram te matar. Falou Draco. Mas isso acontece quase todos os dias de Quadribol os que mais se irritaram com você foram os que já tem a marca negra.

Entendo. Falou Harry. E os corvinais? Perguntou diretamente para Luna.

Fico triste em dizer que muitos deles estão contra você e a favor de Voldemort eles dizem que não importa se ele é um mestiço ou não eles só dizem que ele tem poder para fazer o que quiser. Falou Luna tristemente. Foi tudo que consegui ouvir e mais eu também ouvi que muitos deles já têm a marca negra.

E você Anne o que me diz da Grifinoria? A pergunta surpreendeu Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge, mas gina e neville pareciam já esperar aquilo.

Também tem Grifinorios apoiando Voldemort não pelo poder mais pelo desafio e pelos feitos que eles poderão fazer eles querem reconhecimento e os mais velhos do sétimo ano pelo menos a metade deles já tem a marca negra. Falou Anne olhando diretamente para Harry.

Neville e Gina o que descobriram sobre a Lufa-Lufa.

LA são os que menos apóiam a Voldemort não importa o que ele tenha a oferecer, mas mesmo assim tem um grupo seleto daqueles que se denominam Puros Sangues que já apóiam voldemort esse grupo é composto mais por alunos do sexto e dos sétimo ano e a maioria já tem a marca negra. Falou Gina falar com destreza.

Obrigado. Falou Harry se levantando da poltrona. Vocês têm a lista? Luna, Draco, Anne e Neville se adiantaram e entregaram alguns pedaços de pergaminho onde avia alguns nomes.

O que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Rony desorientado.

Eu pedi para que eles investigassem as quatro casa da escola a procura de comensais ou iniciantes a comensais. Falou o moreno ainda olhando para o fogo.

E quando você pediu isso? Perguntou Mione.

Quando começou a aula do Clube eu usei e Legilimencia para pedir a eles investigarem e só não pedi a você porque vocês seriam mais suspeitos já que andam sempre comigo e nem pense em falar da Anne, pois já que ela é pequena ela consegue ouvir sem ser vista. Falou o moreno para os amigos que ficaram surpresos ainda mais quando ele respondeu as perguntas que estavam pensando.

Entendo. Foi a única coisa que Hermione falou.

Como vocês podem ver em toda Hogwarts tem perigo não só lá fora, mas por enquanto esses que escolheram o lado das trevas não podem fazer nada e ficam se escondendo fingindo e nos desprezado. Falou Harry finalmente olhando para todos. Nos teremos que travar uma batalha árdua tanto fora quanto dentro dos muros de Hogwarts muitos devem ter desistido pelo que eu revelei outro nem tanto, mas eles sabem que se houver um ataque a essa escola eles terão que fazer uma escolha só espero que seja a certa. Ele parou mais um pouco e ficou olhando há todos. A guerra começou e teremos que nos apresar fiquem preparados e treinem mesmo sem mim o Maximo que puderem não importa o quanto nos teremos que fazer muitos sacrifícios, mas estaremos aqui aquele que entra para a Alcatéia se torna parte de uma família e nos protegemos um ao outro e nunca ficaremos sozinhos. Todos fitavam Harry como se ele fosse um herói não um herói com o menino que sobreviveu não ele era o Herói Harry Potter ou Falcon líder da Alcatéia aquele que luta sem querer reconhecimento nem fama. Vamos treinar na outra sala hoje vamos iniciar uma nova fase para sua magia. Ao terminar Harry fora para a única porta da Sala que ninguém avia aberto.

Quando o garoto abriu a porta todos o seguiram a ao passar pela porta ficaram quietos sem reação, pois o lugar que eles estavam com certeza era a escola não. Eles estavam numa enorme clareira circular onde o sol brilhava jovialmente sobre suas cabeças uma leve brisa balançava as folhas do topo das enormes arvores da floresta que ali tinha não muito longe todos podiam ouvir uma cachoeira o lugar era silencioso à clareira era revestida por diversas flores de todas as cores e nomes nem Neville saberia dizer todos os nomes das flores também podiam ouvir alguns animais andando de um lado para o outro ao fundo da floresta. Harry era o que mais estava calmo e nem se surpreendera com tudo aquilo, mas seus amigos não sabiam o que dizer.

Sejam bem vindos há Floresta Feuerstern. Falou os moreno. Ela foi feita pelos quatro grandes.

Mas como? Perguntou mione ainda maravilhada com lugar.

OS elfos ajudaram a fazer isso eles fizeram a mesma coisa que na cidade deles Dämmerung. Harry viu que os amigos ainda estavam perdidos. É uma dobra dimensional já na época dos fundadores o meio de fazer uma realidade ou dimensão ninguém sabia a não ser uns poucos que não se atreviam por isso Godric Griffindor procurou os elfos da floresta negra, ou seja, da nossa atual floresta proibida e assim e eles ajudaram em troca de que Griffindor cria-se um príncipe elfo e o doutrina-se na arte da espada e magia bruxa por vinte anos e assim o fez.

Porque os bruxos que sabiam fazer essa tal de dobra dimensional se recusavam a fazer? Perguntou Malfoy que parecia interessado.

Porque era muito perigoso se eles errassem poderiam causar um buraco dimensional e isso poderia ser muito ruim visto que muitas dimensões foram criadas para guardar criaturas mais terríveis que os próprios dementadores ou Basilisco criaturas que fariam você desejar nunca ter existido.

Me diga uma. Falou novamente o loiro.

Os orcs. Mas quem respondeu foi Hermione não Harry. Eu li que muito antes de Hogwarts existir. Existiam essas criaturas horríveis que hoje ninguém sabe descrever, mas eles eram cruéis tão cruéis quanto os comensais ou ate mais que o próprio Voldemort, mas eles foram aprisionados em uma dimensão diferente e isso durou muito tempo para capturar os orcs remanescentes e criar a dimensão isso foi a mais de dois mil anos. Harry olhou para amiga não surpreso, pois já esperava por isso.

Como é que você a senhorita sabe tudo descobriu isso? Perguntou rony ironicamente.

Ao contrario de você eu leio esta bem. Rebateu a garota.

Eu leio sim senhorita sabe tudo. Falou Rony vermelho já alterando a voz.

A sim leitura sobre quadribol é muito interessante. Falou mione com um tom de tédio.

Se você querem namorar sozinhos é só falar que nos saímos. Disso malfoy fazendo todos rirem e deixando Rony e Hermione corados.

Cala a Boca Malfoy. Falou Rony tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

Tudo bem agora que o Rony e a Mione já trocaram gentilezas. Todos riram menos Rony e Hermione. Vamos. Falou Harry andando para a direita da clareira.

Eles ficaram andando por vários minutos e pelo caminho puderam ver diversas arvore, plantas e flores assim como alguns animais mágicos que nem ligavam para eles. Neville não parava de dizer os nomes de cada planta ou for que encontrava sem contar os nomes das arvores, mas também não parava de perguntar a Harry qual o nome das plantas que ele não sabia o nome, mas o moreno simplesmente falava para Neville dar o nome que ele achar melhor já que ninguém vira muitas plantas dali. Depois de uns vinte e cinco minutos eles pararam de andar e ficaram em frente a um rio de águas transparentes onde avia vários peixes e animais nele subindo o rio a mais ou menos uns cinqüenta metros avia uma grande cachoeira que tinha no mínimo uns quinze metros de altura por us vinte de largura. A água não parava de cair da cachoeira elas caiam fortemente e de um modo que quem estivesse longe dela acharia que fosse uma parede cristalina se não fosse pelo grande barulho e que ela fazia ao bater em algumas pedras. Harry conduziu a todos em direção da cachoeira e depois parou quando estava a alguns metros dela e a água já salpicava suas vestes e mesmo de perto as se podia confundir se a água estava realmente caindo ou se era uma grande muralha cristalina a visão era linda a cima deles uns cinco seis metros um arco ires brilhava.

É linda. Falou Gina olhando intensamente para cachoeira que fascinada um grande barulho, mas ela também olhava a volta nas margens onde aviam mais flores, mas a maioria delas eram brancas.

Esse lugar cera usado para vocês treinarem a mente e o físico e mais a magia antiga que tem mais ligação com a natureza. Falou o garoto. Vocês treinarão a meditação para assim ficarem calmos nos momentos mais difíceis como numa batalha vocês também prepararão o corpo para assim agüentarem mais não só nas batalhas, mas também no ritual alem de que não adianta vocês saberem lançar grandes feitiços se não conseguem ser rápidos o suficiente para desviar caso não consiga se proteger e a magia antiga aumentara a chance e você sobreviverem e é a introdução da feitiçaria nos os bruxos utilizamos a varinha como canalizador da nossa magia, mas isso atrapalha é capas de um bruxo realizar vários feitiços e maldições sem a varinha, mas isso com muito treinamento e é isso que eu quero fazer com você eu sei que vocês são poderosos e se treinarem poderão alcançar o estagio de feiticeiros e assim ficara mais fácil já que sabem realizar magia sem varinha alem de ser uma boa arma secreta e lembrem do que eu disse os Cavaleiros negros são do nível de feiticeiros claro graças a Voldemort, mas mesmo assim eles são.

Eu sou forte o suficiente para fazer o que eu quero. Falou Malfoy impaciente e com o tom de desdém.

Se acha então vamos fazer um teste. Os olhos de Harry brilharam e um sorriso de deboche aparece no rosto de Draco.

Manda ver. Falou o loiro.

Muito bem. O moreno parou por um minuto e olhou para a cachoeira. Se você parar as águas da cachoeira ai você ganha. Falou Harry calmamente e olhando rapidamente para Anne que se preparou mentalmente, mas sem ninguém perceber, mas os outros estavam surpresos.

Isso é impossível Potter. Falou Malfoy com um tom de desdém.

O que foi malfoy? Começou Fred.

Ta com medinho de nos descobrirmos que você só tem lábia. Terminou Jorge.

Então vai tentar? Perguntou Harry.

Isso é impossível ninguém conseguiria fazer isso. Falou Malfoy com um tom de desafio.

Anne queira mostrar a ele. Falou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota.

Todos ficaram surpresos, mas Anne estava calma como se aquilo fosse só uma brincadeira ela se adiantou e entrou nas águas que na borda eram rasas e subiu numa pedra e com pequenos saltos foi passando por varias pedras que ali estavam e parou numa que dava para o meio da cachoeira olhou para cima para ver o topo da queda d'gua e depois voltou seu olhar para baixo onde ela caia e ficou fitando a espuma que se formava e se dissolvia rapidamente sem abalar muito a água depois olhou para Harry que afirmou com um aceno da cabeça então ela se voltou novamente a cachoeira levantou os dois braços a os apontou para a queda d'gua com as palmas das mãos abertas e por alguns instantes nada aconteceu. Passado um dez segundos uma aura branca começou a aparecer em volta de Anne e seus cabelos se levantaram como se houvesse algum vento e num pequeno estalo a aura sumiu e os cabelos abaixaram, mas o silencio tomou conta de toda a floresta não se ouvia nem os passos dos animais nem o farfalhar das folhas com o vento nem um pio de pássaro algum parecia que tudo em volta deles avia parado e quando eles fitam a cachoeira a surpresa de todos menos de Harry. A cachoeira estava parada não caia uma só gota de água e ela parecia congelada Draco se aproximou da cachoeira pela ponta onde avia mais pedras que davam para o mesmo lugar onde Anne estava e tocou as águas e ficou surpreso quando percebeu que a mão se molhara, pois imaginava que aquilo fora apenas uma ilusão.

Harry posso soltar não to mais agüentando. Falou Anne que parecia realmente mais fraca.

Pode. Falou o moreno e quando Anne baixa os braços o turbilhão de água começa a cair tão forte quanto antes. Viram isso foi o poder de uma feiticeira apesar dela ainda estar em treinamento ela é capas de fazer muitas coisas que nenhum bruxo pode e digo que ela pode aumentar mais ainda os poderes.

Como ela conseguiu esses poderes? Perguntou Malfoy saindo do estado de choque.

O ritual que eu mencionei na primeira reunião. Falou o moreno. Para falar a verdade ela nem era para participar do ritual, mas depois eu conto isso. Falou o moreno se virando para onde Anne estava e com um salto ele já estava na mesma pedra segurando ela um segundo antes dela perder os sentidos então Harry a pegou no colo e de um salto relativamente alto e longo que surpreendeu os amigos ele voltou para a margem do rio com Anne desacordada.

O que aconteceu com ela? Perguntou Gina preocupada já que gostara muito de Anne mesmo sem conhece-la.

Esse tipo de magia requer muita energia e ela ainda não esta tão forte, mas falta pouco. Falou o garoto.

Mas agora vamos deixar ela descansando e vamos treinar meditação e depois um pequeno aquecimento com exercícios físicos e depois sairemos daqui e vocês treinarão oclumencia e legilimencia e depois vamos para a sala de simulação.

Porque eu tenho a impressão de que esse pequeno aquecimento com exercícios físicos só foi um código para um "Vou matar vocês de cansaço". Falou Rony fazendo todos rirem. Você vai deixar ela assim?

Deixa-a dormir um pouco depois ela acorda e treina já que vamos demorar. Rony soltou uma pequena exclamação de receio.

Voldemort estava em seu trono negro lendo um livro de capa negra com um pentagrama de cinco pontas invertida. Ele parecia muito entretido com o livro folheando-o pensativo ate que parou em uma certa pagina e ficou lendo ela e um sorriso maquiavélico se formou no seu rosto deformado transformando sua aparência numa coisa tenebrosa e louca e depois gargalhou e as trevas ao seu redor se intensificaram e o cheiro da morte subiu do chão da ilha e os seres das trevas que estavam na floresta sentiram grande temor pelo que estava por vir, pois isso ia ser grande muito maior do que poderia ser qualquer cavaleiro negro o negro algo que faz parte das trevas e obedeceria a voldemort sem pestanejar.

Osires. Falou Galadriel entrando na sala do trono branco. Sinto algo terrível algo que a muito não sentia.

Eu também senti e temo o que seja. Falou Osires. Como eu já te disse nesses tempos não consigo ver o futuro da humanidade não nessa era.

Temo que seja algo que a muito não pisa nesse mundo dês da era dos elfos. O rosto de Osires ficou tenso e pensativo.

Devemos confiar no escolhido. Falou Osires.

Que ele saiba o que fazer. Falou Galadriel.


	11. Chapter 11

Ritual

Um vento gélido soprava pela grande floresta das trevas que guarda a grande ilha negra onde os seres das trevas que ali presidiam temiam o que estava por vir algo grande sim uma energia realmente grande. Em uma clareira ao centro da grande floresta perto dos penhascos sombrios não muito longe dos grandes portões algo era realizado algo que com certeza destruiria uma das grandes barreiras das trevas.

A clareira era circular e enorme ao centro dela estavam quinze comensais da morte em um grande circulo e dentro desse circulo um pentagrama de cinco pontas queimava, mas não em chamas normais não as chamas eram negras e em cada ponta das estrelas tinham estacas onde vários trouxas estavam amarrados e sobre sua carne aviam sidos feitos estranhos símbolos cujo significado a muito tinham se perdido e só poucos seres sabiam o que diziam uma delas era Lord Voldemort.

Muito bem meus comensais demoramos um pouco para conseguir trazer uma grande arma para nosso lado, ou melhor, duas. Falou Voldemort fora do circulo de comensais. Hoje começaremos o ritual negro e traremos criaturas que a muito não pisam nesse solo criaturas banidas que obedecerão a toda e qualquer ordem minha. O lord parou por um instante apreciando o cheiro de pânico que vinha da floresta. Vamos começar.

Com essa ordem os comensais começaram a cantar numa língua que as mesmo as trevas da ilha temiam uma língua maldita e banida que ninguém ousava dizer. Esses comensais se condenaram a uma eternidade de maldições somente por pronunciar esse canto. As chamas negras do pentagrama se intensificaram os ferimentos dos trouxas rilharam numa luz vermelha e eles começaram a gritar uma dor alucinante maior do que qualquer maldição mortal poderia causar tomou conta deles o chão tremeu as nuvens negras que tampavam o sol ou qualquer tipo de luz externa não importava qual se intensificaram se tornando pesadas de repente tudo ficou quieto e o fogo negro baixou os trouxas se calaram, mas as trevas se intensificaram e do nada uma Luz branca apareceu do centro do pentagrama e depois uma fenda como se fosse um rasgo de papel se abriu e foi aumentando ao longe Voldemort pode ouvir as criaturas das trevas que estavam na floresta uivarem e ganirem numa demonstração de medo e terror e da fenda que já estava com mais de quinze metros de altura e uns cinco de largura saíram duas formas escuras uma enorme do tamanho da fenda a outra era menor do tamanho de um trouxa comum.

O grande ser urrou e os trouxas queimaram em meio a chamas vermelhas que se juntaram aa chamas negras e a figura menor que parecia estar trajando um manto esfarrapado com um capuz de algum tecido groso ele também segurava algo parecido com uma enorme foice os olhos dessa criatura brilharam em meio às trevas e do capuz que usava e os quinze comensais caíram mortos no chão e a fenda se fechou e depois o silencio tomo conta mais uma vez conta da ilha e as sombras olharam para voldemort que gargalhava tenebrosamente um riso frio e cruel que demonstrava uma alegria doentia.

Muito longe dali Harry Potter se levantava de um sono inquieto e olhava em sua volta ele sentira uma grande energia das trevas uma muito grande maior que a dos cavaleiros negros e aquilo não era bom. Ele se levantou e resolveu descer para o salão comunal da Grifinoria já que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo de novo. O garoto desceu e se sentou numa das poltronas perto do fogo e ficou fitando o fogo ele não sabe por quanto tempo ficou assim, mas apenas fitava o fogo.

Mau pressentimento? Perguntou alguém logo atrás da poltrona do moreno.

Anne mais uma dessa você me mata. Falou Harry olhando a garota que estava envolta no robe da grifinoria.

Desculpe, mas é que você estava ai parado parecia que estava dormindo. Falou a garota sem esconder um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Porque você não esta na cama? Perguntou Harry olhando para a garota que agora se sentava no braço de as poltronas.

Sonho ruim. Respondeu simplesmente olhando as chamas. E você?

Senti algo terrível uma energia das trevas que a muito não vinha para esse mundo. Respondeu o moreno voltando fitar o fogo. Posso saber qual foi o seu sonho?

Não me lembro muito bem a não ser de duas figuras difusas pela escuridão e eu só pude ver seus contornos uma delas era enorme tinha no mínimo uns dez metros e pude perceber assas nela e a outra era pequena um pouco maior que um homem normal mais ou menos da altura do rony e estava segurando algo que me lembrava estranhamente uma foice.

Meu merlin. Disse Harry se levantando de um salto da poltrona assustando Anne. Posso ver como eram esses seres? Perguntou para a garota que confirmou com um aceno da cabeça então o moreno a fitou nos olhos e suas pupilas dilataram e logo depois voltaram ao normal. Vá acordar a Gina e a Mione e falem para elas irem direto para a sala da alcatéia eu chamarei os outros. Anne sem entender nada foi chamar Hermione e Gina enquanto Harry tocava a corrente que tinha no pescoço fazendo ela brilhar por alguns instantes e logo depois o brilho se apagou e não demorou muito e Rony já estava no salão comunal totalmente arrumado.

Mas que diabos aconteceu? Perguntou o ruivo meio sonolento.

Depois agora vamos para a sala de reuniões. Disse o moreno indo em direção da lareira e entrando no quadro que dava para a sala da alcatéia e após alguns segundos Gina, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Fred e Jorge já estavam lá.

O que aconteceu para você nos chamar as quatro da manha de um sábado? Perguntou Malfoy mal humorado.

Anne teve um sonho. Começou o garoto mais logo foi interrompido por draco novamente.

Nossa Anne teve um sonho vamos reunir a todos. Falou o loiro imitando Harry. Pelo amor de Merlin eu também estava tendo um sonho, mas não precisei chamar ninguém.

Como eu ia dizendo. Falou o moreno sem se importar com o comentário de Draco. Ela sonhou com os comensais e viu algo muito importante.

Como assim viu? Perguntou Mione. Por acaso ela tem a mesma ligação que você com Voldemort?

Não exatamente ela salvou a vida de um comensal da morte e ele ficou devendo isso a ela e de vez em quando ela consegue ver o que ele vê. Falou Harry. Mais isso não é importante o importante foi o que ela viu.

E o que foi tão importante para nos chamar? Perguntou Fred.

Ela viu duas figuras meio disformes uma grande com asas e chifres, mas essa eu não consigo definir que é não a que eu mais temi foi a segunda figura um ser baixo aparentemente envolto em trapos grossos e com um capuz escondendo o rosto e ele segurava algo que com certeza era uma foice. A cor sumiu do rosto de mione.

A morte. Sussurrou, mas todos ouviram.

Como assim a morte? Dessa vez que estava branco era Neville.

Essa descrição que Harry deu parece com a da morte. Respondeu mione com a voz falha. Mas é impossível.

Você esta certa é impossível o que eu vi ser a morte. Mione suspirou aliviada. Mas era algo semelhante que a muito fora banido de nosso mundo condenado a vagar pelo vale negro o que eu vi foi a primeira criatura que trouxe a morte ao homem, mas que logo depois foi aprisionada.

O que poderia ser isso? Perguntou Jorge.

Um Ceifador de Almas. Todos menos Hermione e Anne fizeram cara de desentendidos.

Mas o ultimo ceifador foi destruído por Merlin. Falou Mione com a voz falha.

O que vem a ser um Ceifador de Almas? Ta certo que o nome ajuda, a saber, que ele não é boa coisa, mas... Falou Malfoy achando aquilo uma perda de tempo.

É uma forma primitiva de criaturas da morte, mas ao contrario da morte o ceifador não deixa sua alma ir embora não ele a despedaça e a come não como os dementadores não quando eles arrancam sua alma sua consciência vai junto seu corpo morre, mas você continua consciente em sua alma assim como os fantasmas e ai você sente sofrimento e dor que nunca poderia sentir nem com a maior magia da dor você sofre eternamente até que o ceifador morra, mas ele não morre, ele vive e você fica no inferno que as trevas dele cria sofrendo eternamente e depois que ele te come toma seus poderes suas auras e energia ele também gosta de estraçalhar o corpo de Humanos não importa bruxo ou trouxa só para assim sentir o cheiro e o gosto de sangue e só assim ele rouba sua alma. Os membros da alcatéia ficaram surpresos e enojados.

Como podemos destruir essa criatura? Perguntou Rony com a voz falha.

Só tem um jeito de destruir um Ceifador e tenham certeza isso não vai ser fácil. Começou Harry. Só faltam quinze dias para o dia das bruxas e para o ritual e segunda feira teremos nossa primeira aula de Duelo com Armas e de Duelo Bruxo você prestarão mais atenção nas aulas de Duelo com Armas e depois nas nossas reuniões treinaremos mais.

Quer dizer que o Ceifador só morre pela espada? Perguntou Neville pálido.

Isso. Falou Harry. Mas eu tenho que saber o que ou quem é o outro ser, mas em quanto isso redobraremos o treinamento já que vocês estão mais fortes. O morno olhou para cada um dos presentes. Fred quero que você vá para a Nigéria fazer um acordo com Abul um feiticeiro muito poderoso depois eu lhe digo o que você deve falar e você Jorge vá para a china e procure Liu Ong não será difícil encontra-lo já que ele é muito conhecido apesar de isolado ele deve estar no norte da China depois te dou mais instruções agora quero que todos exceto Fred e Jorge voltem para seus dormitórios e quando digo todos eu quero dizer todos mesmo ouviu Anne.

Você estava certa minha cara Galadriel terrivelmente certa. Falou Osires com um tom de pesar.

Eu avisei. Falou Galadriel calmamente. Só não pensava que ele ousasse a fazer tal ritual ele condenou aos seus próprios seguidores para invoca-los.

Sim agora terei de avisar Siegfried e ele saberá o que fazer.

Zabine chame Zeferus aqui. Ordenou Voldemort logo depois do ritual de invocar.

Sim mestre. Disse o comensal logo ao sair.

Chames-te a mim mestre? Disse Zeferus logo após entrar na sala do trono.

Prepare os Cavaleiros para quando eu chamar e não conte para ninguém. Foi a única coisa que o Lord das trevas disse no memento.

Sim meu Lord. Disse o líder dos Cavaleiros negros se curvando.

Quando sair mande chamar Vishk e Alteron. Falou Voldemort antes que Zeferus deixa-se a sala.

Sim mestre. Falou Zeferus saindo da sala.

Vishk, Alteron mestre Voldemort quer falar com vocês. Falou Zeferus depois de encontrar os mestres vampiros que estavam se "Alimentando" de alguns trouxas.

Já estamos indo. Falou Alteron co a boca manchada de sangue e logo depois ele quebrou o pescoço da trouxa em que ele bebia o sangue e Vishk fez a mesma coisa. Logo depois eles limparam seus lábios manchados de sangue e foram a sala do Mestre das Trevas e quando entraram se ajoelharam perante a presença de Voldemort. Salve o enviado das trevas. Falaram os dois mestres vampiros.

Juntem seus exércitos e quando ordenar haverá um ataque. Falou o mestre negro. E no ataque vocês podem beber o quanto quiserem e se quiserem podem pegar alguns para sua "Fazenda".

Sim mestre. Falou Vishk se levantando juntamente com Alteron e saindo da sala deixando o mestre das trevas sozinho imerso em seus pensamentos.

Kaleb venha. Das trevas um ser da altura de um humano comum, mas todo seu corpo estava coberto por um manto groso de cor marrom assim como sua cabeça e só se podia ver o brilho de seus olhos vermelhos nas profundezas das trevas que era o capuz. Prepare-se vamos agir logo. O ser nada disse apenas assentiu com um maneio lento da cabeça e soltou um suspiro frio e sumiu no meio da escuridão.

Era segunda e Harry estava caminhando juntamente co Rony e Hermione para a ultima aula do dia, mas essa aula era nova já que eles estudariam Duelos com Armas e esse era por alguma razão o primeiro dia que eles tinham essa matéria e por isso eles foram ate a torre da Grifinoria deixar seus materiais e pegar suas espadas. Para o desgosto de Rony a aula ia ser conjunta com a sonseria e os sonserinos de que viram rony derrotar Zabine olhavam para o ruivo com desprezo e viviam falando coisas para irrita-lo no começo o ruivo se irritava, mas com o passar do tempo ele nem ligava só lançava um olhar gélido aos sonserinos que se limitavam a ficar quietos ate ele passar e estar longe o suficiente para ouvir.

Outra coisa que todos estavam comentando era a súbita amizade de Harry Potter com Emily Kaliz isso causou muita surpresa por todos já que Emily era uma sonserina e Harry um grifinorio mais o moreno sabia que tinha algo mais nessa historia, pois via que nem mesmo os sonserinos gostavam dela mesmo antes deles serem amigos. Essa amizade chamou anta atenção que de alguma forma o profeta diário ficou sabendo e numa reportagem citara que Harry estava namorando Emily o garoto não se importou muito, mas Emily ficava corada toda vez que ouvia um comentário sobre o assunto. E mais uma coisa que chamava a atenção dos alunos era a súbita mudança física de Rony e Neville que estavam mais fortes com mais músculos e isso foi notado primeiro pelas garotas e em partes dos garotos eles notaram mais a mudança física de Gina e Hermione que estavam com um corpo malhado e esbelto atraindo mais atenção do garotos e olhares invejosos da garotas, mas isso foi deixado de lado depois de um tempo.

Bem vindos alunos. Falou jovialmente Siegfried nos jardins da escola onde seriam as aulas e fazendo varias garotas suspirarem. Como vocês sabem meu nome é Siegfried Nibelungos, mas, por favor, me chamem de Siegfried nada de professor ou senhor. Os grifinorios sorriram e os sonserinos, ou melhor, população masculina da sonserina olhavam para ele com desprezo e nojo. Alguém aqui já lutou com alguma espada ou qualquer outra arma? Vários alunos levantaram as mãos especialmente os alunos de família tradicional bruxa como os zabine, os Noot e os Malfoy. É vejo que a maioria é de família bruxa já que é tradição de algumas famílias antigas já introduzir seus filhos na arte de luta com armas mais comum espadas ou lanças. Os alguns da sonserina se encheram de orgulho por causa disso assim como poucos da grifinoria. Muito bem hoje iremos fazer um combate simulado, mas quem eu colorei? Vários alunos levantaram a mão. Senhor Potter e o Sr. Zabine. Harry pareceu meio surpreso com a decisão, mas Zabine sorriu, pois teria a chance de se vingar do maldito Potter por ter ajudado o pobretão Weasley a derrota-lo.

Siegfried eu poderia pegar uma espada da escola? Perguntou Harry fazendo os sonserinos rirem e comentarem baixinho "Vai ver nem uma espada aceitou ele" ou coisas parecidas e ofensivas.

Por que razão Sr. Potter? Perguntou o professor.

Olhe. Harry puxou sua espada da bainha que era branca e conforme ele puxava uma espada totalmente negra aparecia fazendo vários alunos se assustarem e o professor olhar esquisito para o aluno, mas antes do moreno tirar toda espada não ele só tirou ate a metade e depois a guardou. O senhor sabe que uma espada negra não pode ser detida por nenhum feitiço de segurança sem corte nem mesmo o de Hogwarts.

A claro pegue uma. Disse o professor abrindo espaço e deixando aparecer umas espadas que estavam no chão logo atrás dele e Harry foi ate lá pegou uma estilo medieval com a bainha prateada assim como a espada e colocou nas costas e logo voltou para frente de Zabine uns cinco metros da turma. Preparem-se. Falou Siegfried fazendo Zabine segurar sua espada que estava na cintura em uma bainha fina e curva provavelmente uma espada samurai japonesa e harry simplesmente colocou a mão no cabo da espada e se curvou um pouco para frente. Comecem.

Zabine correu rapidamente em direção a Harry tirando sua espada com forca fazendo sair faíscas dela e com um movimento ele atacou Harry na altura dos ombros, mas o moreno simplesmente desviou e tirou sua espada da bainha e golpeou o sonserino nas dobras do joelho fazendo ele se desequilibrar um pouco mais logo se recompôs então ele atacou Harry mais uma vez fazendo Harry defender o golpe com a espada e os dois ficaram assim medindo forcas com as espadas empurrando um ao outro com seus rostos próximos e os olhos de Blas brilharam.

Dessa vez você me paga pela humilhação que me fez passar. Falou o sonserino com a voz fria. Fui treinado dês dos quatro anos na arte da espada fui treinado para ser um Cavaleiro negro. Os olhos de Harry escureceram levemente e com uma força descomunal dele conseguiu lançar Zabine para trás, mas o sonserino se recompôs antes de chegar ao chão e voltou para a posição de ataque.

Mostre o que sabe. Falou Harry com um tom frio e Zabine avançou com mais velocidade e forca e tentou golpear Harry no abdômen, mas o garoto colocou a espada na frente, mas mesmo assim Zabine conseguiu jogar o grifinorio ao chão e quando foi tentar golpeá-lo novamente o moreno simplesmente colocou a espada na frente impedindo que ele o acerta-se e com um chute bem dado que Harry deu Zabine foi parar a cinco metros dele.

Harry estava surpreso com o avanço do Sonserino ele podia sentir o poder dele, mas feliz o moreno sentiu que o sonserino não fora corrompido por Voldemort. Zabine se levantou mais uma vez e atacou na diagonal com muita força e Harry desviou mais sentiu a camisa rasgando e um pequeno corte no peito.

Uma lição que aprendi Potter uma espada não precisa ter lamina para cortar basta aplicar a forca do vento.

Interessante. Falou o moreno fazendo o mesmo golpe que Zabine fizera e sonserino sentiu a camisa rasgar e um corte ser feito no peito. Gostei da lição. Falou Harry sorrindo deixando Zabine mais nervoso ainda.

O sonserino começou a atacar com mais forca tornando um pouco difícil para Harry defender já que ele não poderia usar todo o seu poder mais ele sabia que Zabine tava guardando um poder muito grande e conforme a luta ia continuando ele libertava mais só para ver Harry cair humilhantemente.

Você ta tentado superar os meu limites, mas não conseguira antes de superar o seu. Falou Harry baixinho antes de golpear Zabine com um soco. E mais as espadas não são as únicas armas que temos. Disse novamente chutando o lado esquerdo do sonserino que ao mesmo tempo da um soco no rosto de Harry ambos foram lançados para alguns metros. Alguns alunos estavam surpresos tamanha a habilidade e forca que os dois demonstravam.

Ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e então Zabine explodiu e libertou grande parte da sua magia e com grande velocidade e força levantou sua espada a cima da cabeça e atacou Harry fazendo o moreno se defender e afundar os pés no chão. Harry não podia usar toda sua forca, mas tinha que colocar um fim naquilo e alem do mais vários cortes já tinham sido feitos pela pressão do ar que a espada de Zabine criara e o sonserino também tinha vários cortes e nada de Siegfried parar a luta que já durara metade da aula. Harry tinha que encerar a luta ou acabaria se descontrolando então ele conseguiu se livrar de Zabine por um momento e todos os alunos observavam impressionados o moreno e o sonserino.

Harry guardou a espada na bainha e se curvou ligeiramente para frente em defesa Zabine procurou se afastar e ficou uns dez metros do moreno em posição de defesa com a espada baixa. Num movimento rápido Harry correu tão rápido que os alunos pensaram que ele tinha desaparecido e depois eles viram uma faixa de luz no peito de Zabine que tinha no rosto uma expressão de surpresa e ódio e logo atrás dele apareceu Harry ajoelhado no chão se apoiando na espada simulando um estado de cansaço e todos pensaram que nada tinha acontecido com Zabine, mas este simplesmente cai no chão desacordado. Alguns alunos da sonserina foram ajudar o companheiro e constataram que as vestes dele estavam rasgadas, mas nada alem de alguns corte superficiais e um ou dois que precisaria de alguns pontos o estado do Potter não estava melhor já que ele também tinha vários cortes no peito e no rosto e alguns que precisariam de alguns pontos, mas felizmente poderiam curar tudo com magia.

Rony e Hermione correram para ajudar Harry que parecia estar quase perdendo s sentidos, mas quando eles chegaram perto para ajuda-lo o moreno falou bem baixinho.

Não foi nada. E logo depois Rony o ajudou a levantar e se apoiar nele para caminhar mesmo sabendo que não tinha sido nada de mais.

Quantos golpes você acertou? Perguntou Siegfried quando Harry estava ao seu lado apoiado em rony fazendo vários alunos olharem estranho para ele.

o Golpeei catorze vezes ele defendeu sete então só consegui acertar sete. Disse Harry com uma voz de cansaço e logo depois Emily foi ver como ele estava. E Siegfried desculpe pela espada. Disse antes de Emily chegar fazendo Rony e Hermione olharem para a espada que Harry usara e o professor estava segurando e vem a espada totalmente rachada.

Você ta bem? Perguntou se aproximando logo depois sobre olhares de reprovação.

Não foi nada de mais nada que Madame Pomfrey (Não lembro como escreve) não de um jeito. Respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

Vá para enfermaria. Falou o professor. E vocês levem o Sr. Zabine para enfermaria. Disse mais uma vez para os sonserinos que estavam ao lado de Zabine vendo se ele estava bem. Aula terminada. Disse para os restantes dos alunos.

Como você acertou sete golpes no Zabine se eu só vi três? Perguntou rony a caminho da enfermaria.

Eu vi quatro. Disse mione.

Eu vi seis. Disse Emily que estava acompanhando ele mais Rony nem ligou e Mione só olhou para ela e fingiu que não ouviu nada e Harry percebeu isso, mas decidiu não falar nada não na presença de Emily.

Em uma mansão antiga que ficava situada em algum lugar da cidade de New York um homem alto de cabelos castanhos que iam ate o meio das costas olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e uma barba rala estava olhando o céu da noite com um interesse muito estranho como se tivesse curioso.

"Porque será que eles pararam de nos casar?". Pensava o homem tentando achar uma resposta para essa pergunta e outras isso o preocupava, mas por alguma razão ele tinha a impressão que iria saber logo. O Homem olhou para o quarto espaçoso em que estava um quarto com aparência antiga que dava um charme ao aposento juntamente com a cama de colunas com tecido vermelho e branco mais quando se olha direito perceberia que o tecido não era vermelho não ele era branco manchado com sangue a direita da cama no chão se encontrava que em uma outra ocasião poderia ter sido um homem, mas todo deformado com cortes profundos e sem os membros a barriga aberta e a cabeça tinha desaparecido.

Senhor. Chamou um outro homem mais baixo que o primeiro com cabelos vermelhos e curtos e braços fortes os olhos amarelos davam um ar sinistro para ele. Tem algumas pessoas querendo falar com você.

Meu caro Enri mate eles. Falou o homem de cabelos castanhos calmamente.

Já tentamos mais eles simplesmente mandaram três dos nossos pelos ares literalmente. Falou o ruivo. Eles exigem ver a você Keillis.

Matem a todos eles nos somos imortais eles na podem fazer nada contra noz. Falou Keillis Se alterando e sua voz parecer um rosnado ameaçador.

Eles disseram que tem noticias dos Vampiros. Keillis se virou abruptamente seus olhos castanhos enegreceram seus dentes cresceram ligeiramente desapontando dois grandes caninos amarelados.

Mande-os vir aqui. Ordenou Keillis saindo de perto da janela e indo em direção as sombras que caiam no quarto conforme uma nuvem densa passar pela lua. Enri saio do quarto e logo depois voltou com dois seres trajados com vestes longas e negras e por baixo das vestes Keillis sentiu algo negro uma armadura forjada de com magia negra. Quem ousa vir incomodar a Keillis o mestre dos lobos da noite.

Somos os Cavaleiros negros. Disse uma mulher com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros e cruéis ela chamou a atenção de Keillis.

O que vocês querem? Perguntou Keillis nas sombras impedindo de que os visitantes o vissem.

Nosso mestre pede sua presença e ele disse que você terá sua recompensa se ir conosco. Falou a mulher que percebeu um movimento brusco nas sombras e algo crescia rapidamente e um som de algo rasgando algo como um tecido como pele.

Não irei a lugar nenhum e se fosse vocês sairia daqui agora. Keillis saiu das sombras, mas não era uma forma humana não era algo grande e forte com um corpo humanóide parecido com um lodo tinha mais ou menos três metros e meio olhos castanhos escuros como duas pedras um focinho longo e seus braços se tornaram mais longos e suas mãos criaram garras que com certeza cortaria um homem com facilidade e suas pernas cresceram E ficaram mais fortes junto com garras e se envergaram como a de um lobo e também todo o corpo estava coberto por um pelo castanho grosso e liso brilhante. Belatrix deu um passo para trás ao fitar os olhos ameaçadores do Lobisomem que ali estava.

Ele tem noticias dos vampiros. Falou o outro cavaleiro que ate agora estava quieto este cavaleiro era loiro com cabelos longos e loiros platinados e tinha um rosto fino com dois olhos cinzentos frios.

Não me importa. Os dois cavaleiros se surpreenderam quando ouviram o lobisomem falar.

Ele te Dara mais poder para você fazer o que quiser tudo que pede é sua presença. Os olhos do Lobisomem fitaram Belatrix interessado e num momento o lobisomem volta paras as sombras e os cavaleiros negros viram os contornos escuros do Lobisomem diminuírem e voltar a forma humana normal do homem alto com cabelos castanhos.

Levarei dois dos meus mais fortes irmãos. Falou Keillis para os cavaleiros que simplesmente afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Enri você ira comigo e chame Black Moon diga que iremos sair quando amanhecer e mande ela se alimentar e você também. Enri saiu do quarto com seus olhos amarelos brilhando então Keillis se voltou para os Cavaleiros Negros. Enquanto não amanhece eu aconselharia vocês a não saírem desse quarto. Os olhos de Keillis brilharam em direção de Belatrix. Principalmente você. E saiu pela porta a fechando quando passara.

Você o acha de confiança? Perguntou Belatrix para Lucio Malfoy.

Não sei, mas esse tal de Keillis tem muito poder e gostou de você. Falou o loiro maliciosamente.

Ele queria é me devorar isso sim. Falou a morena com seu habitual tom enlouquecido. Você sabe que eles só sabem fazer isso. Os dois cavaleiros não perceberam mais tinha alguém os observando não alguém mais sim algo os observando, mas logo depois ele desaparece.

Mais uma vez os dragões estavam agitados e muitos outros aviam saído de seus habitat em outros paises e começaram a aparecer na Romênia. A variedade era tremenda nunca se vira tantos dragões juntos algumas espécies os bruxos acreditavam que estavam extintas e para a sorte de Carlinhos Weasley eles estavam quietos e permitiam a aproximação de alguns tratadores, mas não uma aproximação muito próxima não no Maximo uns dez metros, mas isso já era muito para eles verem dragões que nunca tinha visto uma vez ou outra um pesquisador tentava chegar mais perto e quase era torrado com jatos mais forte de fogo ou para surpresa de muitos congelados isso mesmo congelados dragões podiam expelir gelo assim como o fogo.

O que será que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Rink Hents um dos maiores especialistas em dragões do mundo que ao saber do estranho fenômeno fora direto para a Romênia.

Não sei ao certo, mas parece que eles estão esperando alguma coisa e vem vêm chegando mais e mais dragões daqui a pouco teremos que dar um jeito nos trouxas para eles não estranharem ou pior ficarem curiosos e se tornarem churrasquinho. Falou Carlinhos preocupado e com um certo tom divertido.

E os ministérios de outros paises o que dizem? Perguntou de novo Rink.

Eles estão tão curiosos como nos por isso mandam vários especialistas como você para ver o que esta acontecendo e se você olhar em sua volta vai achar vários amigos de profissão. Falou o ruivo se abaixando e puxando o doutor Rink junto e logo depois um jato de fogo passou logo acima deles iluminando a noite. Se estivéssemos em pe teríamos nos queimando e virando pó.

Harry estava na sala de reuniões da Alcatéia esperando seus amigos chegarem ele estava preocupado sentira uma grande onda de energia de magia antiga, mas essa energia só poderia vir de uma criatura e isso o alegrava e o preocupava. Todos os membros da Alcatéia entraram ao mesmo tempo na sala tirando Harry de seus pensamentos o garoto olha para Draco e depois para Gina com interesse, mas logo depois desvia o olhar e olha para os outros.

Hoje deixarei vocês batalharem entre si e vai ser assim "Cada um por si e deus por todos". Hermione riu do comentário, mas os outros não entenderam nada e Harry vendo isso tratou de explicar. É uma expressão trouxa, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vocês lutarão um contra o outro só que não terão é um parceiro fixo qualquer um poderá atacar vocês não importa quem isso simulara uma batalha onde você terá que ficar ligado, pois o ataque pode vir de qualquer lado e você terá que se defender a batalha será na sala de simulação então quero todos lá agora menos o Malfoy, Rony e Hermione depois eles entrarão lá, mas antes eu quero falar com eles. Os outros simplesmente entrarão na sala sem questionar, mas Anne ficou olhando para Harry por um tempo mais entrou.

O que você quer com nos? Perguntou Hermione.

Me digam vocês três porque ninguém gosta de Emily Kaliz? Malfoy sorriu levemente um sorriso desdenhoso, e Rony e Hermione pareceram receosos.

Você não sabe potter. Desdenhou Malfoy. Meu deus todos nesse castelo sabe como você não sabe.

Cala a boca Malfoy. Vociferou Rony.

Harry a kaliz não é de confiança. Falou Hermione com cuidado.

Explique. Disse o moreno com interesse indo ate as poltronas e fazendo sinal para que os outros também fossem para lá. Comesse. Falou logo depois de se sentar de frete para o fogo.

A mãe dela é uma cigana Harry. Falou Rony de uma vez, mas o moreno não viu nada de mias nisso. A mãe dela é uma cigana acho que da Romênia e o pai dela é um bruxo aqui da Inglaterra.

E o que tem de mais a mãe dela ser uma cigana? Perguntou o moreno. Claro que eu já ouvi historias trouxas falando mal de ciganos mais não vejo nada contra já que os trouxas não sabem de nada.

Os ciganos bruxos são obscuros não se abrem seus feitiços e outros rituais são mantidos somente em seu circulo eles não revelam nada. Falou Hermione imediatamente.

E daí nos, fazemos os mesmos com os trouxas. Falou Harry.

Não seja tolo Potter. Falou Draco se irritando. Nem os comensais gostam dos ciganos, pois eles não revelam suas maldições essas maldições tão terríveis como as nossas os ciganos são obscuros e sabem de muitas coisas se eles quiserem amaldiçoar sua vida eternamente eles podem são capazes de devolver a alma para um vampiro só por vingança e isso só é o começo se eles podem devolver uma alma para um vampiro imagine o que eles podem fazer e nos só sabemos disso porque alguns quebraram a lei de sigilo de seu povo bruxo, mas esses que quebraram o código de sigilo simplesmente desapareceram e não voltarem. Harry observava aquelas informações por todo os ângulos, mas sempre chegava a um só ponto.

E daí que eles fazem isso. Falou o garoto sem se importar. É costume do povo deles e nos não devemos quebrar ou mudar os costumes de um povo inteiro só porque achamos errados vejam nos mesmo se muitos trouxas soubessem de nos e de alguns dos nossos costumes eles tentariam nos mudar e isso já aconteceu uma vez se vocês se lembram das aulas de historia da magia e como os trouxas não conseguiram nos reprimir nos ocultamos e muitos dos bruxos começaram a odiá-los por tomar sua liberdade e foi assim que nasceu o preconceito contra os trouxas e essa guerra maldita. Os seus amigos refletiam na reposta do líder da alcatéia que fora sabia.

É mesmo. Falou Mione com um tom arrependido.

Vocês a trataram pr a Mãe dela ser uma cigana não por ela ser uma cigana vocês nem sabem se ela pertence ao circulo secreto dos ciganos e se participar que a respeite. Ate Draco ficou sentido com as palavras do moreno. Agora quero que Rony e Hermione vão treinar e quero que você Draco fique que tenho um outro assunto a tratar com você. Os amigos de Harry obedeceram e foram para a sala de simulação.

O que quer falar comigo? Perguntou Malfoy curioso.

Dês de quando você tem essa tatuagem nas costas. Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que de costume e tremeu levemente.

Como você sabe disso? Perguntou num tom amedrontado.

Me responda. Ordenou o moreno com severidade.

Apareceu dês de que eu tinha quatro anos. Falou o loiro baixinho. Porque?

Essa tatuagem é muito especial ela continua crescendo junto com você e se você souber usar o poder ela direito poderá ser de muita ajuda, pois eles já estão se reunindo. Esse ultimo comentário foi mais para Harry do que para Draco.

Eles quem?

Ate o dia do ritual você trinara comigo. Disse o moreno sem se importar com a pergunta do loiro. Quero Venha mais cedo todos os dias aqui e treinaremos. Harry parou por um minuto. Agora vá treinar e não adianta me perguntar que só saber a resposta quando estiver pronto. Malfoy viu que não adiantava discutir e foi para a sala de simulação para mais um treino pesado e depois do moreno ficar encarando mais um pouco as chamas da lareira ele se levantou e foi ao treinamento.

O grande castelo negro que se erguia nas terras de Enteriun Lord Voldemort estava em seu escuro trono tentando controlar todo o poder que tinha recebido e já estava conseguindo domina-lo quase em perfeição.

Mestre eles chegaram. Falou Zabine entrando a sala do trono e logo atrás deles entra Belatrix e Lucio que se ajoelham perante Voldemort.

Salve o mestre das trevas. Proclamou Malfoy seguido de Lestrange. Mestre nos conseguimos traze-los aqui.

Ótimo meus caros mande-os entrar e fiquem aqui. Falou o mestre das Trevas.

Sim mestre. Falou Lestrange indo ate as portas da sala e logo voltando com três pessoas de aparência normal dois homens e uma mulher. Mestre esse é Keillis o mestre da lua. Disse Lestrange apontando para Keillis que observava a sala e a voldemort interessado. Enri o Sanguinário. Disse apontando para enri. E essa é Black Moon. Disse apontando para uma mulher de no Maximo 1.70 de altura com cabelos loiros brilhantes e olhos azuis e frios tão frios quanto os de lestrange ate mais os cabelos dela caiam ate um pouco a mais dos ombros seu rosto era fino e aparentemente delicado se corpo deixaria qualquer homem ligado, mas seus olhos pareciam que mataria alguém só de olhar e isso para voldemort dava um certo ar interessante e vários homens também achariam isso.

Keillis vejo que quis trazer seus mais fortes guerreiros. Falou Voldemort olhando os ter como se eles não fossem muita coisa. Mas vamos direto ao ponto quero que vocês se aliem a mim.

Não seremos servos de um simplório mortal que se alia a vampiros. Falou Enri se adiantando e uma estranha aura prateada circulava o seu corpo. Poderíamos acabar vocês se quiséssemos seus... Enri falou interrompido por Keillis que levantou a mão.

Quem realmente é você? Perguntou Keillis que antes de entrar na sala avia sentido uma imensa energia maligna que vinha do aposento e claro o cheiro de vários vampiros.

Sou Lord Voldemort o mestre das trevas enviado da escuridão. Keillis se surpreende com a ultima revelação mais continua sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

E o que Voldemort queria conosco? Falou enri.

Quero que vocês me sirvam e se fizerem isso não terão mais que lutar contra os vampiros, pois darei a vocês m lugar e todos os trouxas, humanos que encontrar no lugar vocês poderão cria-los assim como eles criam os animais para comerem e assim. Keillis pareceu considerar a proposta e tudo dizia que não poderia recusar, pois não precisaria mais ficar lutando contra os Vampiros mais ainda tinha uma coisa.

E os caçadores? Falou Keillis.

Vocês poderão destruí-los. Falo Voldemort se irritando.

Você tem trato com os Vampiros e sabemos que Alteron e Alberom retornaram você pode nos trair muito bem. Falou o líder dos lobisomens.

Já fiz meu trato com eles e não haverá como eles me desobedecerem. Falou Voldemort nervoso e as trevas da sala se intensificaram.

Não faremos trato com nenhum servidor de Vampiros. Vociferou Enri fazendo sua aura prateada se intensificar com mais forca e os Vampiros que se encontravam na ilha ficaram ariscos e mostraram suas verdadeiras faces e Voldemort s adiantou uma aura negra tomou conta de todo à sala à terra da ilha tremeu e a sala caiu numa escuridão completa só os lobisomens e o próprio lorde das trevas eram capazes de enxergar o que estava acontecendo na sala.

Lord Voldemort não serve a ninguém a não ser a ele mesmo seu cão sarnento. As trevas continuaram a tomar o castelo e cada vez mais rápido a ilha e as nuvens negras no céu se intensificaram a voz do lord negro era tão fria e sem sentimento. Sou o enviado das trevas vocês terão de me seguir querendo ou não poderia dizimar seu povo imundo se assim quisesse, mas eu resolvi dar uma segunda chance a vocês, mas se recusarem eu os destruirei pessoalmente e não haverá ser na terra que poderá de impedir isso. Enri se encolheu como um cão amedrontado, mas Black Moon e Keillis nada demonstraram.

Concordamos com serviremos a ti em troca do que você nos prometera. Falou o líder dos lobisomens se adiantando, mas ao contrario dos vampiros ele não se ajoelhou simplesmente se curvou como um cavalheiro e saio da sala seguido de seus dois companheiros.

Mestre. Começou Belatrix. Não confio neles eles são diferentes.

Eles não farão nada que possa destruí-los eles serão servos fieis. Falou o Lord das trevas se sentando novamente no trono negro e as trevas começaram a voltar para seu corpo como se ele fosse um canalizador.

Trinta e um de outubro dia das bruxas o castelo de Hogwarts estava muito agitado, pois todos esperavam a noite do banquete esperando ver seus doces favoritos na grande mesa das casas. Mas aviam pessoas que estavam ansiosas para aquela noite por outros motivos. Motivos esses que quase nenhum dos outros alunos saberiam eles fariam o ritual.

Harry sumira dês de que o dia raiou juntamente com Anne e seus amigos estavam preocupados somente malfoy não poderia demonstrar seu nervosismo já que não poderia chamar a atenção dos outros de noite ele arranjaria uma desculpa para não aparecer no banquete assim como os outros integrantes e Rony e Hermione não sabiam se estavam mais curiosos ou preocupados com o sumiço de Harry e os outros estavam do mesmo jeito. Emily fora perguntar sobre Harry para Hermione e essa respondeu que não sabia dês de que Harry avia dado àquela bronca nos amigos eles começaram a tratar Emily melhor e Emily ficou contente já que o único com quem ela conversava era Harry, mas agora ela poderia falar com Rony e Hermione.

O dia estava passando muito de vagar na opinião dos integrantes da alcatéia e quando o relógio bateu seis horas parecia que tinha durado uma eternidade. Todos estavam nervosos, pois pelo que Harry dissera se seus corpos e mentes não estivessem preparados poderia ser muito doloroso coisa que ele contara que aconteceu com ele e Anne. Ate mesmo Fred e Jorge pareciam receosos como que vinha a acontecer naquela noite, mas ao contrario dos outros eles liberavam esse nervosismo em formas de brincadeiras e truques.

Siegfried observava cada movimento dos alunos, mas algo o deixava curioso quem era o sétimo ele pensara muito nisso e já conversara com o próprio osires para saber, mas nem mesmo o governante do continente perdido saberia dizer isso. Oito horas os alunos começaram a descer para o tradicional banquete de dia das Bruxas, mas oito alunos deram um jeito de sumirem e não irem para o salão principal. Esses oito alunos se encontraram em frente a grande porta branca que dava para a sala da alcatéia já que as passagens alternativas não abririam naquele dia a pedido de Harry.

Quando entraram na sala tiveram uma surpresa muito grande, pois ela mudara completamente. As luzes tinham se apagado e a única fonte de luz da sala vinha do teto onde por mais estranho que pareça um disco azul pairava sobre ele como se fosse um sol ao chão se encontrava desenhado um enorme circulo com um sol dentro e uma meia lua e varias estrelas os circulando os riscos dos desenhos eram negros brilhantes e algo naquilo atraia grande forca varias velas aparentemente apagadas soltavam fios esbranquiçados de fumaça que se dissipava a menos de um metro.

Bem vindos. Falou Harry aparecendo logo atrás deles fazendo eles se assustarem. Harry estava vestindo a roupa de batalha, ou seja, a calça e a camisa preta de algum tecido desconhecido e o, sobretudo preto essas roupas Fred e Jorge já usaram apenas duas vezes e depois disso nunca mais. Sigam a Anne. Anne apareceu em frente a todos como se tivesse saído do chão ela os conduziu para perto do circulo e Luna involuntariamente apertou seu colar. Anne fez cada um dos integrantes ficarem em volta do circulo e cada vez que fazia isso uma das estrelas brilhava fortemente.

Vocês estão aqui porque se comprometeram a lutar contra as forcas das trevas ate o ultimo dia de suas vidas, se comprometeram a sacrificar suas vidas em trocas de outra, se comprometeram a lutar no escuro sem ter o reconhecimento que muitos desejariam e então quando aceitaram a tudo isso se tornaram companheiros fortes e absolutos não importando a diferença nem de onde vem nos somos os lutadores que defendera o mundo bruxo ou trouxa ou ate mesmo os outros que poucos conhecem nos sacrificaremos para que assim não só a humanidade, mas outros seres vivam em paz isso nos tornara fortes. Falou Harry, mas parou por um momento. Aquele que não quer se comprometer a tudo isso que eu disse pode sair. Ninguém se mexeu do lugar. Vejo que vocês demonstram bravura mesmo depois de eu ser tão franco com vocês e isso será recompensado não lutaremos por vingança nem por justiça nos lutaremos pelo que é certo e em prova de gratidão vocês receberão aquilo que lhes pertencem por direito.

Fechem os olhos. Falou a voz de Anne das sombras e todos obedeceram.

Após esse ritual vocês receberão novos nomes para que na frente de batalha ninguém os reconheçam e assim será feito em nome da pura magia ancestral. Quando Harry disse essa ultima palavra todos sentiram um calor subir pelos seus corpos. Agora eu lhes pergunto. Falou mais uma vez. Estão preparados para tudo mesmo para seres que você nem conhecem?

Sim. Responderam todos meios sonolentos.

Então que o ritual dos ancestrais de nossos ancestrais criaram comece. O circulo negro brilhou intensamente com isso a meia lua se acendeu numa luz prateada e o sol na sua luz dourada. Viemos da terra e nossa magia se despertara dela. Falou Harry que se pôs ao centro do circulo e começou a recitar algo em uma língua desconhecida. Algo que eles não entenderam, mas sentiram suas palavras em seus corações e para cada um deles aparecia um significado e uma imagem aparecia em suas mentes e corações algo que a muito eles esquecia lembranças felizes e tristes os momentos bons e maus não importava passava tudo então eles começaram a ouvir suas próprias vocês recitando juntamente com Harry e abriram os olhos não estavam mais em seus corpos não eles puderam ver seus corpos em pe logo abaixo deles e a luz azulada do teto se apagara e as velas que antes pareciam apagadas brilhavam m meio a uma luz roxa e suas fumaças tornavam cores diferentes. Eles sentiram algo os puxarem de volta para céus corpos e um redemoinho negro logo acima deles.

Cada um deles sentiu seus joelhos dobrarem quando retornaram aos seus corpos e quando abriram os olhos viram que estavam envoltos por uma redoma branca e os cabelos de Harry estavam se chacoalhando diante de muito vento e do nada tudo parou a redoma se dissolveu os emblemas no chão sumiram e a fumaça das velas também sumiu e o silencio somou conta do lugar e a escuridão caiu.

Dos ancestrais lhe despertaremos o seus poder. Cada um ouviu isso em uma língua diferente apesar de eles verem que Harry não dissera nada e como se tivessem levado um baque tudo voltou a brilhar e logo depois de cada estrela saiu um jato de luz de um azul marinho forte que subiu e atingiu onde ficava o estranho sol azul e logo depois caio sobre eles. Os oito sentiram suas energias mágicas aumentarem seus corpos começaram a tremer uma dor alucinante tomou conta de todos isso só por uns cinco segundos mais para eles pareceu muito mis como se fossem séculos e num instante tudo se apagou não sentiram nada caíram no chão cansados e sem forças a única coisa que viram antes de desmaiarem foi uma fumaça branca que saia de seus corpos como vapor.

Ao longe na ilha de Enteriun os lobisomens e Vampiros sentiram uma forte energia fazendo eles sentiram grande dor não só eles, mas o próprio Lord Voldemort. Keillis de alguma forma se transformou sem querer e caminhou ate um alto monte da ilha aonde vários viriam recortado sobre a pouca luz que vinha das fogueiras e tochas e para surpresa de Enri a pelagem de seu mestre avia mudado de cor agora de vez castanha era negra e isso recortado com a luz trouxe um tremor sobre os bruxos que ali estavam e num momento o lobisomem uiva fortemente e seu uivo percorre toda a ilha e ao longe se ouve mais uivos me resposta. Mas Keillis não fora o único a se transformar não Alberom também mostrou sua face vampirica e seus olhos brilharam como uma luz vermelha e então ouvem ele falando.

Ela esta vindo o descendente do temível caçador. Os vampiros e lobisomens tremeram, mas Voldemort não estava tremendo por causa desse tal descendente não ele sentira as forças das trevas recuarem como se tivesse medo de algo e foi por isso eu sentira tal dor agonizante.

Osires se levantou de se trono e logo depois entrando pela porta vinha Galadriel acompanhada de Derutine ambos com seus olhos brilhando eles também sentiram.

Meus caros amigos agora sim a verdadeira batalha esta por vir. Falou Osires com pesar em seus olhos e um pressentimento que muito ia mudar.

Em Hogwarts Dumbledore sentira uma forte mudança na magia como se algo muito poderoso estivera nascendo e ele temia não saber se isso era algo bom ou mal, mas por alguma razão ele sentia que logo iria saber e isso não o agradou.

Um anel brilhava intensamente nas mãos de Siegfried que estava em seus aposentos e uma dor aguda invadiu o corpo do professor mais essa dor se foi tão rápido como voltou.

E assim ira começar o termino dessa era. Falou baixinho logo depois saindo de seus aposentos e voltando para o salão principal.

Você acha que eles estão bem? Perguntou Anne logo após os seus amigos caírem no chão e perderem os sentidos.

Estão isso acontece ou você esqueceu?

Claro que não Harry. Falou a garota olhando feio para o moreno. Se você não tivesse feito esse ritual eu não teria esses poderes.

Você se engana você só entrou no ritual porque foi descuidada da próxima vez que eu mandar você não me interromper é melhor fazer isso, pois nos dois sofremos com sua intervenção. O tom de voz do moreno era serio, mas não demonstrava chateação com Anne.

Na floresta proibida Beiron viu as estrelas brilharem com mais intensidade e sabia que aquilo só significa uma coisa e ele esperava isso há muito tempo esperava se redimir perante as estrelas pelos erros de seu povo e assim ganhar a passagem para sua verdadeira terra.

Você percebeu isso? Perguntou Agouro cautelosamente para o líder dos centauros.

Percebi e isso significa que a hora de nos lutarmos esta chegando e quando chegar ficaremos ao lado do enviado nem que para isso tenhamos que dar nossas vidas. Falou Beiron olhando para agouro.

Henduriel caminhava pelos jardins do seu castelo quando sentiu uma energia que a muito não sentia essa energia só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa e ele ficou um pouco contente, mas ao se lembrar do que trouxera essa pessoa de volta deixou-o triste e com um pesar enorme.

Lamento meu amigo por retornar num momento tão difícil. Murmurou e voltou para o castelo.

No grande portão negro na terra de Enteriun podia-se ouvir vozes falando sobra algo que a muito temiam os seres que ali estava selados pareciam preocupados.

Eles recuperaram uma parte de seus poderes. Falou uma voz feminina.

Não devemos temer nada por enquanto, mas devemos nos prepara. Falou uma voz masculina calma e fria. Devemos nos preparar, pois o que esta por vir já aconteceu varias vezes só que dessa vez não sabemos que é o líder quem retornou para lutar contra nos.

Não importa quem nos o destruiremos e mais uma vez governaremos o mundo e todos os seus seres. A ultima voz veio como uma trovoada forte e como o vento frio e logo depois tudo ficou quieto.

N/A: E ai pessoal finalmente eu atualizei e modéstia parte eu achei esse um dos melhores capítulos que eu já escrevi. Valeu por lerem minha fic e comentem se quiserem te mais. Fui.


	12. Chapter 12

O começo da Batalha

Harry estava sentado na sala da Alcatéia esperando seus amigos acordarem ele já avia arrumado tudo e já colocara seus amigos em suas camas e Anne já estava dormindo no sofá com a cabeça no colo do garoto. Já passava das duas da manha no horário normal do castelo, ou seja, ele não colocara a sala para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido o garoto estava observando as chamas que aparentemente transmitia todos os seus pensamentos, mas algo chamou a atenção do moreno. Um portal azul abrira logo ao seu lado e dele sai uma pessoa alta vestida com um, sobretudo negro e um capuz escondendo o rosto.

-Retire o capuz Leonardo. Falou Harry para o visitante. -E se me lembro bem mandei todos ficarem fora de Hogwarts. Falou mais uma vez.

-Mas tenho noticias terríveis. Leonardo falou com a voz falha e rosto pálido.

-Fique firme meu amigo e se sente, vamos. Leonardo se sentou. -O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Vim trazer noticias sobre o movimento dos lobisomens.- Falou o visitante.

-Tire logo esse capuz e fale olhando para mim. Ordenou Harry e logo foi obedecido pelo visitante que quando tirou o capuz revelou que tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos um rosto forte e seus olhos aparentavam poder e aparentava ter mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos. -Agora prossiga.

-Como o senhor disse os Cavaleiros negros foram procurar os Lobisomens, ou melhor, o chefe dos Lobisomens, o mais poderoso de todos, ou seja, Keillis. O visitante parou por um momento. -Ele aceitou ir a presença de Voldemort e aparentemente deve ter aceitado já que não retornou dez do dia quatorze de outubro.

-Então temos sérios problemas, talvez mais que sérios.- Harry parou por um momento e ficou alisando o cabelo de Anne e só naquele momento Leonardo avia percebido que a garota estava ali.

-Como ela esta? Perguntou olhando para Anne carinhosamente.

-Esta bem, mas o gênio continua o mesmo. Falou Falcon sorrindo.

-A ultima vez que a vi ela mandou aquele cara a mais de trezentos metros.- Falou Leonardo rindo da lembrança.

-Nem me diga, me deu um trabalhão para apagar a mente daqueles trouxas. Falou Harry contendo um sorriso. -Mas vamos direto ao ponto. Disse ficando serio. -Monte uma base da alcatéia na Casa dos Gritos que fica em Hogsmeade traga dez, ou melhor, quinze lobos e espere minhas ordens e também alerte todas as bases na Europa e mande mensageiros para os outros paises quero saber cada movimento das trevas cada criatura que desapareceu ou teve algum encontro com comensais ou Cavaleiros não importa.

-Sim senhor. Falou Leonardo também serio.

-Vá para a Toca do Lobo e fale para um dos elfos ir com você até a casa dos gritos, e o mande arrumar tudo e aumentar magicamente todos os cômodos. Harry ficou calado por um minuto e logo depois voltou a olhar para Leonardo. -Ninguém deve saber que vocês estão lá o elfo providenciara tudo, e só saiam quando eu mandar, agora vá. Leonardo se levantou curvou-se levemente diante de Harry e saindo em um outro portal azul.

-Harry. Falou Anne acordando e sonolenta.

-Levanta que eles já estarão despertando. Falou Harry carinhosamente para Anne como um irmão e olhando para o seu relógio e constatou que já passava da cinco horas. -Fiquei mais tempo pensando do eu imaginei. Quando Harry terminou de falar as portas dos dormitórios se abriram ao mesmo tempo e deles saíram seus amigos, que aparentavam estarem exaustos e, mas uma coisa mais chamava a atenção seus olhos demonstravam mais poder do que eles tinham antes do ritual.

-Que horas são? Perguntou Fred com a voz cansada.

-Cinco e quinze da manha. Respondeu Harry.

-Ainda é cedo. Falou Jorge transpondo o pensamento de todos.

-É natural, pois vocês ganharam mais energia e precisam gasta-la um pouco até se acostumarem por isso eu acertarei a sala para passar três dias para que vocês treinem, pois tenho outras coisas para resolver. Falou Harry se levantando juntamente com Anne.

-O que você vai fazer? Perguntou Mione interessada.

-Vocês saberão quando eu voltar. Disse o garoto fazendo um portão se abrir a sua direita. -Usem quaisquer das salas. Lá fora passara duas horas, depois tomaremos café e depois vocês virão de volta para cá para eu lhes dar instruções. O moreno não deu chance deles fazerem perguntas, simplesmente entrou no portal e sumiu.

-Bom vamos treinar. Falou Anne animadamente fazendo os outros olharem para ela. -Isso foi uma ordem do nosso líder, e não se esqueçam temos que obedecer. E logo depois foi para a sala de simulação e não passou muito tempo todos foram treinar.

Lindebrock estava sentado em um confortável sofá que se encontrava na caverna onde lhe mandaram com alguns caçadores, ele já sabia o porque disso e ficou contente. O caçador estava distraído e se sobressaltou quando vê um portal azul aparecer em sua frente e de lá vê sair Falcon com suas habituais vestes negras assim como o sobretudo que usava, e uma coisa que era novidade para o caçador um capuz lhe cobrindo o rosto.

-Vejo que acrescentou algo mais. Falou o caçador calmamente.

-Só o capuz meu caro amigo. Falou Falcon estendendo a mão para Lindebrock que a apertou fervorosamente.

-Há quanto tempo não te vejo já tinha pensado que você tinha desistido de tudo. Falou o caçador.

-Confesso que pensei, mas não farei isso. Falcon deu uma parada e olhou para o caçador. Vejo que conseguiu se recuperar por completo. Disse vendo o caçador que era mais alto que ele e tinha um corpo forte e atlético, visto o treinamento que os caçadores tem, seus cabelos loiros eram um pouco grandes, mas não passavam dos ombros, seus olhos azuis demonstravam que apesar de ter apenas vinte e oito anos ele já vira coisas que quase nenhum mortal vira. -Como vai o braço?

-Melhor graças a você se não tivesse aparecido naquela hora eu seria mais um estrangeiro a sumir nas florestas da Índia provavelmente iam dizer que eu fui atacado por tigres. O caçador riu com o seu próprio comentário.

-Temos assuntos sérios a resolver. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios do caçador. -Cadê seus homens?

-Estão descansando um pouco. Falou Lindebrock.

-Por favor, chame-os para uma reunião. Falou Falcon. -E se achar necessário chame Wirny e mande-a preparar um café para nos. O caçador afirma com um aceno da cabeça e some de vista ao entrar numa passagem da caverna e logo depois ele volta com vinte caçadores mandando-os sentarem.

-Esse é Falcon o nosso aliado, foi ele que nos alertou de Alteron e Alberom e deseja falar com nos.Ele tem total autoridade sobre nos, já que estamos aqui a seu serviço. Todos os caçadores se curvaram diante de Falcon.

-O que eu vou dizer agora eu ainda não comuniquei a Angel, mas farei isso ainda hoje, mas quero que vocês saibam. Os caçadores estavam quietos e olhavam para Falcon com interesse. -Como já disse Vishk, Alteron e Alberom são os mestres vampiros mais poderosos do mundo e suas forças se uniram quando se submeteram ao poder de Voldemort, e isso já é um grande desastre, só que algo pior esta acontecendo, ou melhor, já aconteceu.Acabei de receber noticias que Keillis se uniu a Voldemort. Ouve um sobressalto quando o nome do lobisomem fora dito e uns sussurros de medo.

-Quietos! Ordenou Lindebrock que também estava nervoso, só não demonstrava.

-Como vocês sabem Keillis é o líder dos Lobisomens do mundo inteiro, porque diferente dos Vampiros os Lobisomens não vivem em clãs, não, eles seguem a um líder e a quem esse líder mandar, e mais uma coisa todos aqui sabem que Keillis, Alteron, Vishk e Alberom são criaturas das trevas denominadas pelo nome de imortais, mas também á outra raça de lobisomem que vive um pouco mais que os humanos comuns, mas eles também ficam velhos e morrem, e vocês sabem que já enfrentar esse tipo de Lobisomem é difícil imagine um imortal, e fiquem alegres, os lobisomens que não estão classificados como imortais, ou seja, que só se transformam na lua cheia não estão sobre controle de Keillis, porem eles podem se aliar a Voldemort mais isso não é importante agora, o importante é ficarmos preparados para tudo.

Os caçadores olhavam para Falcon com respeito, pois este estava calmo e eles sentiam que ele saberia fazer o que fosse preciso para derrotar seus inimigos.

-As armas que enviei estão boas? Perguntou Harry falando para Lindebrock.

-Estão, e são extremamente fortes, o que chegou em meus ouvidos eu soube que já eliminamos muitos seres das trevas, mas eles continuam a aumentarem de numero.

-Normal. Falou Falcon calmamente e logo depois estende a mão para Lindebrock que a aperta e logo depois fala. -Tenho que ir fiquem atentos. O portal azul apareceu logo atrás dele, e ele simplesmente se deixou cair para trás sumindo dentro do portão que desaparece logo em seguida.

-Lindebrock?- Chamou um dos caçadores. -Esse Falcon é tão poderoso quanto dizem?

-Ele é eu já vi ele acabar com um lobisomem imortal e imobilizar um lobisomem que se transforma na lua cheia.

Angel estava em sua sala já que não consegui dormir e por isso resolveu adiantar mais assuntos da Ordem dos Caçadores, coisas como tirar caçadores da cadeia por eles serem confundidos com bandidos e procurar pistas de criaturas das trevas. Mas foi interrompida de seu serviço quando vê um portal azul se abrir a meio metro do teto e do portal saio Falcon que caiu em pé na frente de sua mesa.

-Oi Angel. Disse o visitante calmamente.

-OI Falcon. Respondeu ela. -Posso saber o porque da visita surpresa?

-Não tenho muito tempo por isso vou direto ao assunto, apesar de querer dizer isso na presença de seus homens, mais quero que você repasse isso para eles, e não se preocupe Lindebrock já sabe da noticia.

-Tudo bem. Disse a mulher se ajeitando na cadeira.

-Keillis ao que tudo indica se uniu a Voldemort. A cor sumiu do rosto de Angel. -Repasse isso e não mais tarde eu mandarei uma carta contando outros detalhes que eu descobrir mais sobre ele, e mais uma coisa com essa união acho que muitas criaturas tentarão tomar o lugar dos Lobisomens e Vampiros mais elas vão ser destruídas facilmente por eles.

-Tudo bem Falcon. Falcon se virou e sumiu mais uma vez dentro do portal azul.

Harry reapareceu de novo na sala da Alcatéia e já trajado com suas roupas normais de escola e com a aparência cansada. Demorou meia hora e seus amigos começaram a sair das salas de treinamento. Eles pareciam satisfeitos com o que podiam fazer mais estavam distraídos por isso não perceberam que Harry já estava lá.

-Foi bom o treino. Falou o líder fazendo os outros se assustarem.

-Harry James Potter nunca mais faça isso! Falaram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo fazendo o moreno rir.

-Desculpe mais vocês vão ter que ficar mais atentos. Falou Harry entre o riso.

-Ta certo, mas agora vamos diga o que tinha para nos dizer. Falou Neville curioso.

-Primeiro acho melhor nos tomarmos café. Falou o Harry. -Ou vocês não estão com fome. O estomago Rony soltou um ronco alto o que ajudou a provar a teoria de Harry.

-Ta mais depois você nos dirá tudo. Falou Luna com seu ar aéreo e logo todos se arrumaram e foram tomar café.

Voldemort estava em cima de uma das torres de seu castelo onde todos os seus seguidores, que já eram muitos, podiam velo e ouvi-lo.

-Meus seguidores, é chegada a hora de nos revelarmos, de relatar toda a força das trevas, de nos erguemos contra nossos inimigos e destruirmos todos os que se metam em nosso caminho. Não pouparemos ninguém, mataremos a todos e nos divertiremos, faremos o que nós quisermos, e não haverá ser algum que possa nos destruir e com isso nos instalaremos a nova era das trevas, e nós a GOVERNAREMOS.

Após essas palavras ouve um clamor de milhares de seguidores, tanto bruxos, como vampiros e Lobisomens sem contar as outras criaturas que se renderam às trevas de Voldemort. Eles estavam preparados para se sacrificarem para morrerem pelo seu mestre, alguns para conseguir o que desejam, outros por fanatismo, o que era o caso dos prisioneiros libertos de Azkaban.

-Prepare nosso exercito atacaremos quando eu der a ordem. Falou para seus três generais que eram Alberom, Keillis e Zeferus.

-Sim mestre. Disseram os três e saíram.

Após o café da manha em que por alguma razão todos os alunos estavam presentes e Alvo Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram e o olharam.

-Meus caros alunos como vocês perceberam nos ainda não falamos do campeonato de Quadribol. Isso chamou a atenção da maioria dos garotos do salão. -Mas esse ano não terá o campeonato de Quadribol. Ouve exclamações de decepção. -No lugar terá um outro campeonato, ou melhor, dois terá um campeonato inter casas de Duelos com Armas e outro de Duelo bruxo.Aqueles que quiserem se escrever é só procurar o diretor de sua casa e assinar o formulário. Ouve uma onda de murmúrios de excitação vindo de todas as mesas do salão. -As inscrições serão realizadas esse mês e o torneio começa em janeiro, e mais uma coisa antes que eu me esqueça quero avisar que amanha haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade e será a única desse mês, então aproveitem para comprar tudo inclusive suas vestes para o baile de Dia dos Namorados que será realizado como todos já deduziram, a não ser se forem trasgos no dia quatorze de Fevereiro, e aviso que infelizmente teremos que estender por mais uma semana as férias de fim de ano para resolvermos algumas coisas a respeito do castelo.

Os alunos ficaram comentando isso mesmo depois de saírem do Salão Principal já que estavam felizes por haver tanta coisas em Hogwarts. E eles adoraram a noticia do baile, as garotas cochichavam entre si dando algumas risadinhas que irritavam tanto Harry quanto Rony. Ambos não tinham boas lembranças de bailes e por isso não estavam felizes.

-Que cara é essa Harry? Perguntou Hermione.

-Não é nada não Mione, é só que ele prefere lutar contra os Cavaleiros Negros a convidar uma garota par sair já que ele é tão tímido. Falou Anne fazendo Mione e Gina rirem de Harry fazendo o moreno corar pela primeira vez dês de que chegara em Hogwarts.

-Anne Potter fique quieta. Falou o garoto constrangido.

-Olha só ele ficou corado! Brincou Anne fazendo o garoto ficar mais vermelho ainda e fazendo Hermione e Gina rirem mais ainda e Rony que estava segurando o riso fracassará completamente com o ultimo comentário.

-Se eu sou assim e você? Ou você se esqueceu daquele dia que...

-Harry James Potter não se atreva a terminar essa frase. Falou Anne já sabendo o que o moreno diria.

-Agora eu fiquei curioso. Falou Rony, mas logo a curiosidade dele sumiu quando recebeu um olhar gelado de Anne.

-Vamos direto para a sala da Alcatéia. Falou Baixinho Harry e todos o seguiram tentando não chamar muito a atenção, mais parece que as garotas aviam notado tanto Harry quanto Rony e na maior cara de pau fingiram que nem Gina e nem Hermione estava por perto.

-Rony posso falar com você? Falou Samanta Lirin uma menina loira de olhos azuis e uma das mais bonitas da escola e era da corvinal.

-Fala. Disse Rony desinteressado já que era a terceira que vinha falar com ele.

-Você quer ir no baile comigo? Perguntou a garota sem ao menos corar.

-Desculpa, mas não. Falou Rony mais Samanta não se deu por vencida.

-Porque? Você já tem alguma acompanhante?

-Ainda não. Disse Rony se virando e encarando Hermione que os observava tudo de cara amarrada. -Cumprindo a promessa que eu fiz no quarto ano vou chamar a Mione para ir comigo. Hermione corou diante do olhar assassino de Samanta. -Então Hermione quer ir ao baile comigo? A garota estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Rony e num sussurro audível disse:

-Sim. Samanta não acreditou no que ouviu.

-Você vai me trocar por essa. Ela olhou de cima a abaixo para Mione e fez cara de nojo. -Essa sangue-ruim. A primeira reação de Rony foi olhar a corvinal com surpresa e a segunda foi gritar em plenos os pulmões.

-Nunca se refira a Hermione nesse termo sua. Rony parou de gritar e viu que várias pessoas o olhavam. -Sabe é melhor eu nem te dar um nome ou eu posso acabar xingando alguém ou alguma coisa sem querer. Algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor riram do comentário inclusive Harry outros que não entenderam apenas ficaram olhando aquilo com curiosidade. -Vamos Mione vamos sair daqui, pois o ar esta fedendo. Então o ruivo pegou na mão da garota e saiu na frente abrindo passagem pelos alunos que riam da cara de Samanta que simplesmente ficou para estática e logo depois foi embora de nariz erguido.

Harry não podia parar de conter o riso ao se lembrar do que Rony disse e Anne e Gina estavam do mesmo jeito e eles tinham certeza que toda a escola já sabia nesse momento. Não querendo ficar para trás Harry correu na direção que o ruivo fora juntamente com sua melhor amiga, o moreno foi seguido por Anne e Gina.

Chegando na sala da Alcatéia eles encontraram um Rony e uma Hermione extremamente corados e se fitando um perdido nos olhos do outro o moreno juntamente com as garotas já estavam pensando em dar o fora mais entra com tudo um Neville morrendo de rir seguido de perto por Luna que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Quando Rony e Hermione percebem os amigos se afastam rapidamente e coram mais ainda parecendo dois tomates em corpo de gente e fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais.

-Rony meu amigo toda a escola esta comentando no fora que você deu na Lirin e que fora. Falou Neville sem perceber que acabara de interromper.

-Você devia estar lá Neville foi hilário ver a cara da Lirin quando Rony disse que ele não poderia xinga-la. Falou Gina rindo tanto do irmão, mas também ao se lembrar do fora que ele dera na garota da corvinal.

-Porque ele não a xingou? Perguntou Luna distraída.

-Ele disse que se a xinga-se ele poderia ofender alguém ou alguma coisa e depois saiu. Falou Gina se lembrando mais uma vez da cara da Lirin e começou a rir novamente.

-Mas vamos parar de lembrar disso e vamos direto ao assunto. Falou Rony vermelho. -Comesse a nos dizer tudo que tem a dizer. Falou o ruivo olhando para Harry.

-Vamos esperar os outros chegarem. Falou Harry se sentando numa das poltronas. -Eles já estão vindo.

-Eles podem demorar... Rony não pode terminar a frase, pois Fred, Jorge e Malfoy entraram na sala. -Cara às vezes você me assusta. Disse Rony para Harry.

-Muito bem quero que todos se sentem. Disse o garoto fazendo um movimento com as mãos e outras poltronas se deslocaram e formaram um circulo e todos se sentaram olhando para Harry. -Primeiros vocês têm alguma pergunta?

-Aquele ritual que você fez serviu para despertar todo nosso poder? Perguntou Malfoy com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

-Não ele só desperta uma parte dele e torna mais fácil vocês despertarem o resto ou seja vocês vão ter de treinar para aumentar o seus poderes. Todos olharam para ele e depois olharam uns para os outros tentando imaginar qual seria a extensão do poder de cada um. -Agora vamos aos assuntos sérios. Falou o moreno.

-Vocês foram treinados nas antigas artes da magia aprenderam coisas que muitos demorariam uma vida para aprender superaram seus limites e alcançaram o próximo nível mágico vocês se tornaram feiticeiros e com o ritual seu poder deve ter feito vocês alcançarem um grau maior, mas não pelo que eu sei vocês não passaram do nível de feiticeiro. Harry parou mais uma vez olhando para os outros e quando passou seus olhos por Anne viu que ela não ligava muito, pois já tinha feito o ritual sem querer mais fizera e já sabia de quase tudo que Harry iria falar. -Vocês agora entrarão de vez na Alcatéia e tomarão seus lugares aqui dentro vocês terão que escolher discípulos.Cinco no Maximo, mas ao contrario de vocês esses discípulos terão de treinar por algum tempo, no mínimo um ano, esses discípulos tomarão nosso lugar em Hogwarts quando sairmos e um líder será escolhido cada vez que um outro líder sair daqui. Harry Parou por um tempo então Hermione disse.

-Quantos discípulos poderão treinar? E qual é a idade mínima?

-No Maximo cinco discípulos e a idade eu colocarei pessoas mais novas que vocês já que você não poderão treina-los fora da escola no caso dos alunos do sétimo ano os únicos que aqui estão que não poderão pegar discípulos na escola são Fred, Jorge e Anne. Esses três olharam para ele indignados. -Fred e Jorge vão sair da escola no fim desse mês e Anne ainda é muito nova iria chamar atenção por isso Anne será minha discípula juntamente com mais três outras garotas que observei e vocês. Disse fitando os gêmeos. -Vocês irão procurar bruxos que recusaram o convite de ir para alguma escola de magia por achar que era uma brincadeira, mas isso ficara em segredo. Os gêmeos sorriram marotos. -E eles não terão limites de idade.

-Tudo bem. Falou Jorge.

-Vamos ver. Falou Jorge ambos com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Também teremos de dar a vocês nomes para que não identifiquem nenhum de nos em batalha como vocês sabem meu nome é Falcon e assim será quando estivermos em missão. Todos confirmaram com um maneio da cabeça. -Os novos recrutas serão chamados de Lobinhos e cada um recebera um nome especifico nada muito forte só para identifica-los sem chamar atenção dos outros. Harry parou por um minuto e olhou para todos e depois fitou Neville por um tempo. -Neville você será conhecido como Greifer. Neville se curvou levemente. -Gina será conhecida como Viper. Rony e os gêmeos não gostaram nada daquele nome, mas Harry pareceu não se importar e continuou. -Rony será conhecido como Munin o corvo. Rony não gostou muito do nome.

-Não poderia ser outro? Perguntou.

-Porque? Perguntou Harry.

-O corvo é um animal agourento que trás má sorte. Falou o Ruivo e os outros afirmaram com a cabeça menos Anne.

-No USA á uma lenda que diz que o quando alguém morre um corvo leva sua alma para o outro mundo mais quando essa alma clama por justiça o corvo a trás de volta e lhe concebe poder para assim fazer. Falou Anne fazendo os outros olharem para ela. -O corvo pode ser um sinal da imortalidade de justiça uma justiça que pode transpor a morte nem que isso dure mil vidas. Rony ficou pasmo com o que a garota lhe dissera.

-Valeu Anne. Falou Harry olhando nos olhos da garota que ficou quieta e olhando o para o chão. -Luna será conhecida como Isthar a lua. Luna simplesmente piscou varias vezes como se espera-se aquilo e isso fez Harry ficar curioso mas deixou para lá. -Hermione será conhecida como Adelaar. Hermione olhou para Harry intensamente tentando ver o que ele pretendia. -E finalmente Draco que será conhecido como Dreik. Malfoy olhou para Harry como se ele fosse um maluco, mas não disse nada. -Guardem esses nomes, pois a partir de Hoje muitos os conhecerão assim.

-É só isso potter? Perguntou Malfoy.

-Tem mais. Harry olhou para todos e depois se levantou. -Suas vestes de batalha devem ser usadas em missões e para coloca-las é só pegarem suas correntes e as apertarem levemente e suas vestes aparecerão e não se esqueçam dos capuzes e quando formos para a batalha mudem a cor de seus olhos isso vocês só entenderão na batalha. Harry olhou para os amigos e disse. -Tentem. Todo menos Anne se levantaram e apertaram os pingentes da suas correntes vários fios surgiram e não demorou muito e todos estavam com vestes negras de algum tecido desconhecido e um sobretudo negro que ia ate quase o chão e o capuz que lhes cobriam os rostos mas não impediam sua visão. -Suas vestes são de um material resistente a quase todos os feitiços menos a maldição da morte, e seus sobretudos têm poderes próprios que se vocês se concentrarem poderão controla-los com facilidade, isso se eles quiserem para fazer esses sobretudos foi preciso muito poder mágico, por isso cuidado e mais vocês terão espadas que lhes darei agora, elas são de um material que quase sumiu da face da terra, esse metal é mais puro que a prata por isso nenhuma criatura das trevas pode toca-la. Quando terminou de falar na cintura de cada um apareceu uma bainha e uma espada todas de um estilo britânico medieval, não muito grande.

-Como você conseguiu tudo isso? Perguntou Neville que agora baixara seu capuz.

-Temos aliados poderosos ao nosso lado que sabem mais do que nos podemos imaginar. O moreno parou por um minuto. -Agora vamos conversar sobre os avanços de Voldemort. Harry explicou tudo o que sabia sobre os vampiros e lobisomens sem contar sobre o Ceifador de almas e disse que também tinha uma vaga idéia de qual era a outra criatura que aparecera nos sonhos de Anne, quando terminou viu seus amigos chocados já que todos tinham voltado a suas vestes normais. -Eu recebi informações que Voldemort quer realizar um ataque com suas forcas por isso vocês devem ficar atentos a qualquer movimento, e você Draco deve observar os movimentos de seus amigos de casa já que seu pai não pode se comunicar com você, e mais, há um grupo de caçadores nas cavernas perto de Hogsmeads eles são aliados por isso não mexam com eles amanha. Harry parou por um minuto olhou para cada um dos amigos e disse. -Vamos conversar sobre os lobinhos para não haver confusão. Eles passaram duas horas conversando e vendo sobre tudo e no fim cada um escolheu seus novos recrutas todos escolheram apenas três discípulos menos Harry que tinha Anne e mais três garotas que ele achou que se destacavam dos demais.

-Devemos ir embora já que vão começar a desconfiar nosso sumiço. Falou Mione sabiamente.

-Muito bem vamos essa sala estará livre para o treinamento dos lobinhos estão todos dispensados e essa noite não tem reunião quero que vocês descansem. Falou Harry e todos se despediram e saíram para seus Salões comunais e depois foram procurar seus novos "Recrutas".

Harry estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo a procura de suas mais novas discípulas ele também mandara Anne a procura delas assim seria mais fácil. Já tinha se passado duas horas dês de que eles as procurava quando avistou ao longe num corredor do terceiro uma garota de no Maximo treze anos com cabelos loiros e encaracolados e mesmo de longe podia ver seus olhos azuis como estrelas então ele correu até ela. Ele tinha observado ela nos treinos do clube de duelos ela tinha se destacando entre os alunos mesmo alguns mais velhos e o garoto podia sentir uma forca maior no interior dela e soube de cara que ela se bem treinada poderia a vir a ser uma bruxa muito poderosa, se não algo mais.Ela ser da lufa-lufa.

-Srtª Hinst. Chamou o garoto fazendo a garota parar seu caminho e olhar para Harry ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. -Gostaria de falar com você. A garota olhou para ele e depois a sua volta.

-Tudo bem Potter. Disse formal.

-Primeiro nada de Potter me chame de Harry segundo vamos conversar em outro lugar. Disse andando para o corredor que dava para a sala onde Fofo o pequeno Cérbero de Hagrid estivera há alguns anos atrás e quando chegou lá o moreno olhou para a garota que o observava sem dizer nada. -O que você acha de Voldemort e seus ideais? Camila se assustou com a pergunta e olhou para baixo.

-Sou de uma família trouxa e não gosto dos ideais de Voldemort. Respondeu como se fosse uma coisa obvia, mas como estava com a cabeça baixa não viu o sorriso que Harry deu ao ouvir aquilo.

-Se houvesse uma chance de você fazer a diferença nessa guerra e proteger os outros mesmo arriscando sua vida o que você faria? Camila achou aquilo muito estranho, pois não sabia o porque de Harry Potter ficar perguntando isso para ela e então resolve olhar para ele e falar com toda a coragem e sinceridade que tinha.

-Eu buscaria essa oportunidade e faria o que é certo, ou seja, livraria o mundo desses seres desprezíveis e proteger os outros. Harry se viu por um instante naqueles olhos azuis e então disse para ela.

-Me espere hoje as - Ele parou e olhou para o relógio. -Três e meia da tarde nesse mesmo corredor e você terá sua chance. Ela olhou para ele sem entender, mas com uma boa expectativa de fazer a diferença na guerra. -Não conte para ninguém e acredite eu saberei se fizer isso. Ele saiu do corredor deixando a garota em seus pensamentos e quando saiu do corredor murmurou para si mesmo.

-Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa eu farei. E foi para seu Salão comunal se preparar para o que tinha por vir.

Quando Harry entrou no salão comunal da grifinoria Anne foi ate ele e lhe avissara que tinha encontrado as garotas e dado o recado falando para elas encontrarem com ele no mesmo corredor que Camila ia estar e na mesma hora. O moreno agradeceu a Anne e depois foi fazer seus deveres para se distrair e Anne aproveitou para pedir ajuda com alguns deveres dela.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para Harry ir encontrar suas novas discípulas então ele resolveu sair, e ir logo para o local do encontro rapidamente. Quando chegou no corredor do terceiro andar o relógio bateu três horas e lá estavam as três garotas com quem devia falar.

-Bem vindas e agradeço por comparecerem. Falou Harry assustando as garotas. -Vocês estão aqui porque tenho uma proposta para fazer. As três confirmaram cm um aceno da cabeça. -O que vocês fariam para deter as trevas? Perguntou analisando as três garotas.

-Como eu já disse para você eu lutaria ate o fim. Falou Camila.

-Se eu pudesse escolher lutaria para salvar a todos que eu amo e as outras pessoas. Falou Emily Kaliz olhando Harry desconfiada.

-Se for o caso lutaria ate o fim das minhas forças. Falou Sara Enderson uma corvinal morena de olhos castanhos e cabelos um pouco abaixo da cintura ela estava no quarto ano.

-Chamei vocês aqui porque vocês se destacam sobre os outros alunos vocês são as mais fortes entre muitos alunos e quero oferecer-lhes a chance de fazer a diferença nessa guerra eu as treinarei as forjarei e assim vocês entrarão em um grupo onde visam a destruição de Voldemort e de qualquer outra criatura das trevas que nos ameace não só bruxos, mas trouxas e outros seres. As três ouviam atentamente cada palavra. -Vocês aceitam se comprometer a esses ideais e assim fazerem a diferença? As três olharam umas para as outras Camila e Sara olharam de esgueira para Emily, mas as três tinham a mesma resposta. -Se quiserem podem pensar nisso e amanha você me dão a resposta. Falou Harry.

-Eu aceito. Disse Emily se adiantando. -Se puder ajudar eu farei.

-Eu também. Disse Camila se adiantando e ficando ao lado de Emily.

-Não se esqueçam de mim não gosto de Voldemort e muito menos de seus ideais, mas também quero fazer a diferença. Falou Sara se adiantando e dês de que Harry se tornou o professor do clube de duelos vários alunos perderam o medo de pronunciar o nome do Lord das Trevas.

-Isso será mantido em segredo ninguém alem de vocês e de outros membros que vocês conhecerão hoje à noite depois do jantar não comentem isso com ninguém e tome. Disse arremessando pequenas correntes prateadas para elas que ao pegarem sentiram um choque percorrer o corpo. -Vocês agora são oficialmente minhas aprendizes e aceitando isso vocês não podem quebrar o código de sigilo ou castigos piores que os de Voldemort podem acontecer.Tudo será explicado hoje à noite. As três pegaram colocaram as correntes no pescoços e esconderam por de baixo das vestes. -Agora vão e só me encontrem depois do jantar nesse mesmo corredor.

N/A: Vou pular um pouco essa parte porque vai ser a mesma coisa que o Harry contou para Rony, Hermione, Draco, Gina e ai vai.

Era domingo e Harry já estava acordado esperando ansiosamente a visita para Hogsmeade já que não ia lá já fazia algum tempo, ele adoraria ver a loja que os gêmeos montaram no povoado, e que segundo eles disseram estavam faturando muito, e também que suas invenções estavam vendendo muito em outros paises como na China e na Alemanha lugares onde Harry mandou eles abrirem a loja e também financiou.

Harry olhou para o relógio e constatou que já estava quase atrasado e chamou Rony que foi difícil de acordar, mas nada que uma almofadada não resolvesse. O ruivo de mau humor resolveu se levantar e foi tomar um banho rápido e fazer a higiene matinal quando voltou já encontrou Harry totalmente vestido e uma coisa chamou a atenção do ruivo uma coisa que ele havia deixado de lado, mas agora resolveu perguntar.

-Harry porque você tem dois pingentes na sua corrente?

-Um pelo meu nome de batalha o outro pela a Alcatéia. Respondeu distraído. -O que achou da escolha dos lobinhos ontem?

-Os meus estão um pouco entusiasmados de mais, mas serão bons aprendizes e eu gostei dos outros. Respondeu o ruivo se vestindo.

-Eles são fortes só precisam de um estimulo para saber disso e terão de treinar muito já que não realizaremos o ritual neles como já explique a vocês.

-É mesmo, mas mesmo assim tenho certeza que eles se darão bem e no futuro serão bem fortes. Falou o ruivo já pronto. -Vamos?

-Só tava esperando a dondoca se arrumar. Disse rindo e se desviando do travesseiro que o amigo atirou nele.

No salão comunal eles encontraram Gina e Hermione conversando sobre matéria para variar e então resolveram ir direto para o povoado. No Hall eles encontraram Neville e Luna os esperando então todos foram para Hogsmeade para se divertirem um pouco. Ao chegarem no povoado eles foram direto para o três vassouras, e para escaparem do vento frio daquela manha cinzenta eles tomaram cerveja amanteigada e conversaram sobre varias coisas os garotos principalmente de Quadribol já as garotas conversavam sobre o que achavam do Baile ate mesmo Luna participava dessa conversa. Eles andaram por todo povoado passaram na loja dos gêmeos que estava lotada de alunos e mais alguns que nem eram do povoado que só vieram ate o povoado bruxo para comprar novos produtos depois eles foram a Dedosdemel e se fartaram com doces.

Já estava quase na hora deles voltarem para o castelo, eles tinham se divertido muito se esqueceram completamente de suas obrigações o céu ainda estava cinzento e o sol não aparecera o vento gelado ainda soprava só que com menos força. De repente para Harry tudo pareceu parar nem o vento soprava e nem as vozes de seus amigos eram ouvida então ele olhou para a estrada leste do povoado que dava para ver muito longe e ao longe ele viu uma coisa parecida com uma nuvem negra caminhando rente ao chão e pode sentir o poder das trevas aumentara e quando observou bem viu lobisomens e Vampiros acompanhados de centenas de dementadores e dezenas de comensais e apenas dois cavaleiros negros. Um farfalhar de asas trouxe Harry a realidade e ele viu perto dele um falcão de asas prateadas que estava no chão olhando para ele e ele percebeu uma carta amarada na pata do animal e a pegou com cuidado e depois o falcão sumiu.

Harry leu o bilhete e ficou chocado olhou para os amigos que o observava com curiosidade o bilhete nas mãos do garoto e esse apenas disse.

-Chame os Gêmeos e mande rápido e procurem um lugar para vestirem as vestes de batalha Hogsmeade será atacada em apenas trinta minutos. Todos se espantaram e ficaram estáticos. -Agora e me encontrem na casa dos gritos. Todos se separaram Rony foi chamar os gêmeos e Gina foi à procura de Draco e Harry procurou um beco e entrou nele e de lá saiu já com as vestes negras e o, sobretudo com o capuz ninguém estranhou.

Quando o garoto foi para casa dos gritos todos já estavam lá e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pular a cerca da casa dos gritos e seguido e foi seguido de todos quando chegou na porta da frente ele fez uma coisa que os amigos não entenderão ele bateu na porta só que quando eles iam fazer a pergunta ouve uma voz de dentro da casa.

-Vida Livre. Era uma voz forte e calma.

-Morte Digna. Falou Harry em resposta e a porta foi aberta. -Chame o Leonardo e se preparem, o povoado vai ser atacado. Disse para um homem tão alto de cabelos negros e olhos tão claros que parecia que não existiam e esse homem simplesmente se curvou para Harry e foi chamar Leonardo que veio correndo.

-Sim Falcon. Disse se curvando sem ligar para os outros.

-Vai haver um ataque em Hogsmeade. Falou Falcon. -E esta havendo ataques em Londres, Paris e em Berlin e esses são só na Europa, também esta havendo ataques em Xangai e em New York. Todos ficaram surpresos com a noticia. -Leonardo vá para a cede de New York e alerte a todos e os coloque em ação, já sabe qual vai ser a desculpa para os trouxas. Falou Harry com um tom autoritário nunca visto pelos amigos. -Jorge vai para a china e avise o mestre Liu Ong, e ele cuidara de Xangai já que não deve ter muitos comensais lá Voldemort concentro suas forças mais na Europa e em New York. Falou Harry Olhando para o alto. -Fred vá para Londres e avise os caçadores e lance a marca do Lobo para o auto e vários membros da Alcatéia virão para ajudar aperte a corrente e pense em aliados que estão em Londres eles irão ajudar e mande avisar outros para mandar reforços para cá. Ele parou mais uma vez e depois falou. -Silver. Um relampejo e um Falcão apareceram. -Leve isso para Fleur. Disse entregando para o pássaro um pedaço de pergaminho negro e o passar sumiu mais uma vez. -Gina você ficara no comando dos nossos Homens daqui são quinze no total Neville e Luna Vocês irão escoltar os alunos de volta para o castelo e sem se revelarem avisarão a dumbledore do ataque e depois avise os centauros e mande-os avisar os elfos a floresta pode estar correndo perigo mande Anne proteger os outros, mas mande-a ficar oculta em quanto faz isso o resto vai comigo para o vilarejo. Todos olharam para ele e viram uma aura verde o circulando. -O que estão esperando vão. Leonardo desapareceu dentro de um portal azul Gina saiu gritando para os membros daquela casa se adiantarem Neville e Luna saíram para avisar os alunos Fred e Jorge também sumiram através de um portão azul. -Já que todos saíram Draco fique no comando enquanto eu vou a outro lugar vão para o centro do povoado. Disse olhando para Draco, Rony e Hermione que não falaram nada só saíram, mas não antes de falarem em uníssono.

-Boa sorte. E foram para Hogsmeade que já estava sendo esvaziada rapidamente.

Harry fez um portal aparecer em sua frente e entrou e foi rumo as cavernas onde estavam os caçadores chegando lá não ouviu nada então gritou.

-Caçadores apareçam. Não demorou muito e vinte caçadores apareceram apontando suas armas para Falcon, mas quando perceberam quem era baixaram suas armas.

-Falcon quase que você vira picadinho. Falou Lindebrock se adiantando.

-Não há tempo para isso, se aprontem o Vilarejo daqui de perto vai ser atacado em dez minutos preparem-se em cinco, pois haverá vampiros e lobisomens. Os caçadores correram de um lado para o outro vestiram malhas metálicas por baixo de suas roupas e se armavam com espadas e facas de prata e armas de fogo com balas de prata.

-Estamos prontos. Disse Lindebrock ao passar quatro minutos.

-Ótimo. Disse Falcon fazendo aparecer um portal de cinco metros na caverna. -Entrem e vamos para o centro de Hogsmeade. Todos entraram com rapidez e por ultimo foi Falcon deixando uma frase no ar. -A Guerra está apenas começando.


	13. Chapter 13

Espadas e Sangue

Harry chega ao centro de Hogsmeade e vê seus amigos a espera do ataque, os alunos já estavam a caminho de Hogwarts com Neville e Luna os acompanhando os comerciantes fecharam suas lojas e provavelmente se esconderam ou saíram de suas propriedades. A rua estava deserta ao longe Harry viu Gina e os Membros da Alcatéia esperando o ataque eles iam ser a linha de frente lutariam com tudo isso ele sabia.

Gina ordenara a seus homens ficarem em fileira, mesmo não sendo muita coisa e esperaram os inimigos chegarem perto, quando estavam a apenas cinqüenta metros deles a ruiva ordenou.

-Patronos agora! Uma onda de patronos de todos os tipos e formas saiu voando da fileira dos lobos e atingiram em cheio os dementadores fazendo todos caírem por terra e se desmancharem e como algo podre. -Eles foram os mais fáceis agora vamos a luta. Não dava mais para fugir, os primeiros a alcançarem eles foram os comensais que de imediato começaram a duelar com os membros da alcatéia com grande ferocidade, mas os Lobos faziam o mesmo, até pior e muitos comensais caíram inconscientes ou mortos Gina levantou a varinha murmurando algo que ninguém ouviu e um grande lobo negro subiu ao céu e lá ficou um uivo foi ouvido os Lobisomens pararam e observaram o grande lobo negro e depois observaram Gina. –Atacar! O Lobo do céu soltou uma rajada prateada em direção aos inimigos alguns não conseguiram desviar e caíram ou mortos ou inconscientes principalmente os imortais.

-PAREM. Ordenou uma voz fria se sobressaltando ao barulho do exercito. -Quem é você?

-Viper e isso é o Maximo que você deve saber. Viper guardou a varinha e depois levantou a mão em direção das criaturas das trevas com a palma da mão aberta, ela pareceu se concentrar uma aura vermelha como fogo apareceu em volta dela e seus olhos brilharam na escuridão do capuz.Alguma coisa começou a se formar na palma da mão da garota como uma faísca e depois foi aumentando como uma bola de fogo. Os Lobisomens recuaram levemente diante da aura da garota assim como os vampiros e a mesma voz fria disse.

-Sai da frente sua insolente ou destruiremos vocês, se saírem juramos deixarmos vocês vivos para nos servirem como animais. A bola de fogo se intensificou e os olhos de Gina brilharam por dentro do capuz de uma cor vermelha não um vermelho frio como e de Voldemort, não, ele era quente como a chama.

-Solares. A bola de fogo aumentou consideravelmente e saiu em disparada em direção dos inimigos que não tiveram como reagir, e a bola de fogo acabou com muitos vampiros e lobisomens abrindo um buraco na formação do inimigo que avançou. A partir daí a luta ficou mais intensa, os Membros da alcatéia deixaram de usar só a magia e começaram a usar as espadas, com muita destreza alias, cortando os inimigos, sem se importar que tipos de criaturas eram. Muitos dos inimigos passaram pela barreira e continuaram indo na direção do povoado agora com mais fúria do que antes para vingar os companheiros caídos em batalha.

Gina já tinha destruído dois lobisomens e estava lutando contra os comensais que apesar de serem muitos eram derrotados facilmente por ela, mas mesmo assim cortes apareceram em suas vestes e nas dos seus aliados os ferimentos estavam sendo feitos mesmo com o tecido resistente das vestes os seus inimigos eram fortes e sabiam onde golpear. Um vulto alto pulou para frente de Gina que acabara de derrotar três comensais e quando ela viu o que era percebeu que era um homem alto de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos cinzentos como uma neblina gélida e uma onda de energia maligna o circulava ele era mais que um ser comum isso ela tinha certeza.

-Você vai se arrepender de não ter se rendido a mim. Falou o ser mostrando longos caninos brancos. -Agora vou me alimentar de você e acabar de uma vez por toda com a descendente do primeiro caçador. Gina não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que aquele ser era um vampiro e um dos mais poderosos.

-Posso saber seu nome para quando o enterrarem? Perguntou a garota debochando do Vampiro.

-Sou um dos maiores mestres da noite eterna, sou Anthonius Vishk. Falou intensificando sua aura negra. -E terei o prazer de te devorar. Disse avançando em direção de Viper com muita velocidade, nenhum outro vampiro ou lobisomem ousou interromper o combate que estava por vir, por isso simplesmente atacavam os outros ou desciam para o povoado. Gina se defendia com destreza do mestre vampiro que atacava impiedosamente o vampiro pegou uma espada que estava caída ao chão e começou a duelar com Gina tentando golpeá-la de qualquer forma e com toda sua força e isso fazia Viper ou recuar forçadamente ou se defender e deixar seus pés afundarem no chão. -Você luta bem que sabe depois disso você não vem ser minha escrava. Disse o mestre vampiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. -Apesar de você estar se escondendo sei que você é muito atraente.

Viper saiu da defensiva e começou a atacar Anthonius com muita forca surpreendendo o vampiro, mas logo depois esse tentou fazer um golpe da vertical, mas Gina defendeu com um giro da espada de depois dando um soco o vampiro que foi literalmente arremessado no meio da multidão de inimigos que ainda passava por lá. Viper ficou alerta olhando para todo lado para ver de onde ele poderia atacar aproveitou e deu uma olhada em seus aliados e com tristeza viu que um tombara diante do inimigo, mas os outros lutavam com vontade, mas com essa distração Anthonius aproveitou para dar o bote e a agarrou por traz fazendo ela largar a espada.

-Vou adorar você em meus aposentos. Disse no ouvido de Viper que tentava se soltar, mas era inútil ele era forte então só avia um jeito de sair dali. Ela parou de se mexer e sua aura vermelha que tinha desaparecido reapareceu novamente só que dessa vez mais com tanta forca que os vampiros normais que estavam passando queimaram quase que na mesma hora e Vishk estava sofrendo queimaduras quase que insuportáveis, mas ele sendo um mestre vampiro agüentava mais, mas chegou a um ponto que ele teve que larga-la e pulou para trás.

-Homens para o centro de Hogsmeade. Ordenou Gina que foi atendida imediatamente pelos membros da alcatéia todos os outros aliados das trevas já tinham ido para o povoado só restou Anthonius e Gina naquele lugar e só naquele momento Gina percebera que faltava algo os cavaleiros tinham sumido, mas não se preocupou com isso e sim ficou observando o mestre vampiro. E foi com surpresa que viu as marcas de queimaduras sumir da pele do vampiro e esse se levantar normalmente.

-Não sejas tola mortal, você não poderá me vencer nunca. Falou o Mestre vampiro fazendo sua aura crescer ao limite e Viper sabia que se não fizesse o mesmo morreria naquele instante por isso fez sua aura vermelha se elevar de tal forma que pareceu ficar de igual para igual com o poder do vampiro ela procurou sua espada, mas tudo que viu foi corpos de comensais e vampiros e lobisomens no chão e de algumas criaturas ínfimas das trevas e viu que Anthonius também não achava uma espada para lutar lá estava os dois sem armas sem contar que ele era maior que ela, mas ela mesmo menor tinha o mesmo poder que o dele. Ele de repente sumiu e Gina levantou o braço como se esperasse que algo a atingisse na cabeça e quando fez isso sentiu o impacto de um chute vindo de cima e lá estava o vampiro olhando para ela com um sorriso cruel. -Isso vai ser divertido. Disse ele pousando levemente no chão como se flutua-se.

-Com certeza. Falou Gina avançando em direção do vampiro e desferindo vários socos no peito dele, que não teve como se defender.O ultimo soco que ela dera fizera o vampiro ser lançado para longe com os pés arrastando no chão e logo depois antes dele se recuperar ela apareceu do lado dele e deu um pequeno salto fazendo as pernas dela ficar a altura do rosto do vampiro e num movimento o chutou do lado esquerdo da cabeça lançando ele a treze metros de onde estava fazendo ele arrancar bons pedaços de terra e pedra do chão. Mas o vampiro não demorou e começou a atacar fazendo ela defender a maioria dos golpes, mas muitos a haviam acertado com força, mas ela lutava com suas auras se colidiam fazendo raios negros e vermelhos serem jogados para o alto e vistos por muitos quilômetros.

-Desista seu verme. Disse ela após defender de braços cruzados um golpe que era direcionado ao seu rosto.

-Já ta cansada queria? Perguntou desdenhosamente fazendo os olhos de Viper brilharem ainda mais ameaçadores. Anthonius acertou um chute no abdômen dela e a jogou a uns cinco metros dele, mas antes que ela caísse no chão ele estava do seu lado e a chutou para o alto, fazendo ela subir seis metros, e lá em cima estava ele com as mãos levantadas e juntas e golpeou Viper com toda a forca nas costa fazendo ela ir de encontro ao chão com toda a velocidade e quando ela bateu no chão ele continuou lá em cima sem cair flutuando, com uma das muitas habilidades dos mestres vampiros, uma nuvem de poeira cobriu o campo de batalha tornando impossível ele ver o corpo de Viper e deduzindo que ela estava morta, mas se enganou quando uma bola de fogo passou perto dele quase o queimando por inteiro em quanto ele desviava da bola de fogo não percebeu que Gina avia pulado até ai e estava nas suas costas e com um movimento rápido ela o agarrou por trás e em quanto estava em queda ela colocou ele de baixo dela dobrou os joelhos de forma que eles ficassem nas costas do vampiro e com as mãos segurou os braços e as pernas dele. Anthonius foi pego de surpresa e não teve como reagir e quando chegaram ao chão o golpe foi devastador ele sentiu sua espinha rachando, o que mesmo para um vampiro dói muito e soltou um berro de dor.

Os outros vampiros que estavam no povoado ficaram parados e olharam em direção onde seu mestre estava e de lá viram a aura vermelha de Viper mais não podiam fazer nada só seguir ordens. Viper se levantou pegou Vishk pelos cabelos e o ergueu ate a altura de seu rosto e desferiu um golpe no estomago dele fazendo ele ficar fraco, os poderes de cura dele demorariam em curar o ferimento na espinha, então ela com toda sua força lançou a cabeça dele no chão literalmente a enterrando lá, juntamente com seu corpo e logo depois ergueu sua mão e sua espada veio para ele e logo depois com a mão esquerda levantou o vampiro mais uma vez ate a altura de seu rosto oculto pelo capuz e disse no seu ouvido.

-Aproveite sua estadia no inferno. E o soltou, mais antes dele cair no chão ela decepou a cabeça do vampiro que quando tocou o chão explodiu em meio às cinzas e poeira.Viper se virou e foi rumo a Hogsmeade sumindo através de um portal azul.

Leonardo já tinha reunido quase a metade das forças dos membros da Alcatéia de New York.Aviam mais de cinco mil membros prontos para morrerem em batalha e lá foram eles rumo ao centro da grande cidade que naquela hora ainda estava cheia e já aviam vários corpos no chão.

Quando eles apareceram Leonardo lançou a marca da Alcatéia para o alto o grande lobo Branco que subiu soltou um uivo e todos os lobisomens pararam com medo daquilo, pois sentiram algo estranho. A batalha avia começado agora não só membros da Alcatéia lutando, mas aurores do ministério americano que não ligaram com os estranhos simplesmente acharam que se eles ajudassem seria melhor e isso foi uma boa escolha já que esses estranhos lutavam com afinco e muitos lobisomens e vampiros sem contar comensais já tombaram.

Leonardo se destacava na luta ele era muito habilidoso não só com a espada, mas com a magia que usava sem precisar da varinha, ele já avia matando dezenas de lobisomens que não paravam de aumentar de numero assim como os vampiros e comensais. Do lado das trevas um cavaleiro negro estava destruindo tudo o centro da cidade virou um campo de batalha uma desordem completa sem contar os trouxas que tentavam reagir e eram ou mortos ou levados tanto por lobisomens quanto para vampiros. Helicópteros da policia trouxa caiam conforme apareciam, o caos estava dominando agora não só o centro da grande cidade mais outras regiões. Quando Leonardo pensava que estava acabado que a cidade tinha sido tomada ele vê que todos os vampiros pararam e um deles saiu flutuando no ar a uns dez metros, logo depois vários outros membros da alcatéia apareceram lá e ele ordenou que eles acabassem com as outras criaturas em diferentes partes da cidade e assim foi feito.

Trouxas caiam mortos ou mordidos por vampiros e lobisomens, não importava se eram crianças ou adultos, eles apenas caiam e agora os aurores também caiam por chão assim como alguns da Alcatéia. A batalha estava equilibrada, Leonardo seguia matando todos os inimigos que achava e o sangue deles sujavam suas vestes negras que agora estavam um pouco rasgadas quando ele terminou de matar três comensais do nível feiticeiro ele viu um ser alto com vestes negras rasgadas seus rosto coberto por uma mascara e por baixo das vestes ele pode ver através de alguns cortes uma armadura negra.

-Quem é você? Perguntou Leonardo com fúria.

-Lestrange. Falou a figura com uma voz feminina em tom de brincadeira. -Bellatrix Lestrange. Depois disso ela tirou sua espada do coldre e tentou desferir um golpe particularmente potente que só não pegou diretamente por que Leonardo colocou sua espada na frente fazendo os pés deles literalmente afundarem no chão ate os calcanhares e uma onda de impacto percorreu o campo de batalha destruindo carros e jogando aliados de ambas as partes para todos os lados.

Leonardo reagiu tentando golpear ela na altura da cintura, mais ela defendeu fazendo a mesma onda de impacto percorrer o campo de batalha e naquele instante todos pararam, abrindo um circulo para ver a batalha entre um ser do circulo dos Cavaleiros Negros contra o que muitos aurores já batizavam de Lobo por causa da marca. A batalha estava intensa, tanto Bellatrix, que naquela hora já avia baixado seu capuz deixando todos verem seu belo rosto,quanto Leonardo estavam equilibrados,ele tinha que fazer algo para acabar com aquilo. Lestrange já estava com vários machucados à batalha era árdua sua armadura já trincara com os golpes e mesmo não podendo ver o rosto do Lobo sabia que ele também estava machucado, seus poderes estavam equilibrados então Bellatrix se afastou levemente de Leonardo e fez sua aura maligna aparecer com força total fazendo todos que assistiam a batalha se afastarem para não serem envolvidos por aquela aura, e Leonardo resolveu fazer o mesmo e uma aura cinzenta apareceu em sua volta e começou a crescer, a aura de Lestrange e dele estavam colidindo em uma batalha para tomar aquele espaçoso circulo que os outros aviam feito só para observar a batalha. Eles puderam sentir que não só ali a batalha avia parado, mas em todo o canto da cidade só para esperar o termino da batalha entre Lestrange e Leonardo.

Ambos os combatentes avançaram e golpearam com as espadas fazendo elas ficarem cruzada e raios prateados saírem delas e atingirem os seres das trevas que caiam mortos, os dois se afastaram e Lestrange levantou a espada para cima de sua cabeça com uma mão e logo depois desceu fazendo uma faixa negra ir ate Leonardo e o atingir no peito com força lançando ele para dentro de uma loja por um caminho que fora aberto pela multidão, mas logo depois ele saiu tão rápido da loja que ela de inicio não percebeu e por isso recebeu um corte na perna, um corte profundo que sangrava muito, mais ela não ligou e partiu para cima do lobo que se defendia com dificuldade, mas assim que ele encontrou uma brecha ele transpassou a ponta da espada no abdômen de Lestrange que deixou sua espada cair e fraquejou nas pernas. Leonardo tirou a espada que estava cravada no abdômen dela e Lestrange deu cinco passos para trás com seus olhos azuis gélidos brilhando de fúria e então ela ergueu sua mão e soltou um sorriso vitorioso e gritou algo que fez muitos correrem.

-AVADA KEDEVRA. Um relâmpago verde ofuscou os olhos de todos, mas quando conseguiram ver de novo Leonardo não estava mais lá, eles tinha certeza que ele fora despedaçado pela maldição.

-Errou. Falou o Lobo atrás de Lestrange que se virou e recebeu um soco na cabeça e foi lançada no meio da multidão inconsciente e gravemente ferida. Os comensais a pegaram e a levaram embora em quanto os Vampiros e Lobisomens voltaram a batalha assim como os comensais que restaram só que dessa vez eles lutaram com mais fúria, uma das melhores aliada dele avia caído e eles queriam vingança ,quando o circulo fechou sobre Leonardo e o resto dos membros da alcatéia e dos aurores ele levantou sua espada e gritou com forca. -SOLARES. Uma bola de fogo com muita intensidade subiu para quinze metros do solo fazendo vários vampiros queimarem e virarem pó e os lobisomens ficarem momentaneamente cegos, e em varia partes da cidade isso foi feito e logo depois os vampiros bateram em retirada, e todos atacaram os lobisomens e os comensais que foram obrigados a bater em retirada, mas não sem antes derrubarem um enorme prédio onde Leonardo e os outros estavam fazendo todos se protegerem e deixar a fuga de lado. E depois da poeira baixar eles viram que todos os inimigos haviam batido em retirada sumindo como se fossem engolidos pela terra e então gritaram em comemoração, aviam afugentado os inimigos, e logo depois de varias partes da cidade vieram noticias que o mesmo avia acontecido.

-Devemos muito a vocês. Falou um homem alto negro com um porte forte e voz grosa para Leonardo. -Se um dia precisarem pagaremos essa divida para com voz. Disse estendendo a mão que foi apertada por Leonardo que logo depois antes da imprensa bruxa chegar sumiu em meio a um portal azul assim como todos os membros da Alcatéia.

-Quem será que são eles? Perguntou um auror jovem para o homem negro que não respondeu ficou olhando o nada. -Você esta bem John?

-Hum, a to sim. Disse saindo de seu traze. -E acho que eles são aliados, e dou graças a Merlin por isso, por que se não fosse eles nos não estaríamos mortos a essa hora. Disse olhando em volta e vendo todos os corpos daqueles estranhos aviam sumido e que só os corpos dos comensais e Lobisomens estavam ali sem contar os dos aurores caídos já que os vampiros viraram cinzas.

Um portal abriu nas grandes montanhas da china bem em frente de um milenar templo da luz xaulin, de dentro do portal saiu um ser alto com vestes negras de tecido desconhecido e um sobretudo negro com o desenho de um raio atrás. Vários guardas vestindo vestes de ceda um pouco diferente sem estampa apenas a cor amarela e com um pequeno detalhe vermelho na cintura eles carregando espadas e lanças chinesas cercaram o estranho que simplesmente baixou o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto revelando um rosto sardento e cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o fogo, os guardas murmuravam em chinês, mas o ruivo não ligou simplesmente começou a andar, e os guardas deram espaço para ele passar e ficaram enfileirados em sinal de respeito e se curvaram em quanto ele passava. Ao entrar no templo o ruivo foi atendido por um homem que aparentava não ter mais de cinqüenta anos e com vestes vermelhas e uma estampa de dragão nas costas.

-O que trás você novamente aqui? Perguntou o que parecia ser um mestre xaulin e o ruivo se curvou levemente em sinal de respeito e depois falou.

-Xangai esta sendo atacada, está na hora de cumprir nosso trato.

-Nada nos interessa em Xangai só queremos viver quietos. Falou o mestre xaulin.

-Eles são os lacaios do enviado das trevas se eles tomarem Xangai o chi negro tomara conta do seu país. Disse o ruivo, mas o mestre Xaulin nada fez. -Por favor, mestre Ong.

-Derrote o meu melhor aluno e verei o que fazer. Disse Liu Ong.

-Assim Será. Disse o ruivo com a voz calma.

-Chan. Um homem um pouco mais baixo que o ruivo apareceu ele tinha o cabelo grande em trança e vestes azuis. -Da ultima vez você não derrotou o mais fraco dos meus aprendizes agora enfrente esse. O ruivo olhou para Chan com impaciência.

Chan se adiantou e o ruivo simplesmente ficou parado de lado como se aquilo fosse terminar tão rápido quanto começar. O guerreiro xaulin desapareceu e apareceu agachado do lado do ruivo que não se assustou e simplesmente chutou o guerreiro tão forte que ele voou quinze metros arrastando no chão e batendo numa parte do templo, levantando poeira e quando a poeira baixou o ruivo viu o guerreiro desmaiado.

-Desculpe exagerei. Falou se curvando em frente ao mestre chinês. -É que eu estou nervoso, meu mestre me mandou vir diretamente aqui. Liu Ong pareceu se surpreender com essa ultima frase. -O ataque em Xangai é consideravelmente forte, várias criaturas negras estão atacando principalmente os Vampiros Imortais e os Lycan.

-Irei com você meu caro Jorge. Disse o mestre se levantando e olhando calmamente onde seu guerreiro ainda estava inconsciente, e num momento ele se levantou como se despertasse de um sono. -Você evoluiu muito em apenas quinze dias, isso prova que você realmente serve ao enviado das estrelas. Ele parou mais um pouco e olhou para o lado e falou para um garoto que assistia tudo. -Mande juntar os melhores guerreiros, iremos à luta. Não demorou muito e mais de setecentos guerreiros estavam pronto e o mestre xaulin estava à frente de seus guerreiros.

-Eu posso leva-los. Falou Jorge.

-Não eu farei isso. Jorge não entendeu, mas mestre Ong levantou os braços e depois baixou rapidamente e uma fumaça amarela apareceu e quando sumiu nenhum dos guerreiros estavam lá nem mesmo o mestre xaulin e o ruivo vendo isso sumiu mais uma vez através de um portal rumo para Xangai.

Xangai estava um caos casas, lojas e prédios estavam sendo derrubados com ataques poderosos vindo de dois cavaleiros negros e o general Keillis que estavam a destruir tudo. Aurores chineses tentam conter o ataque mais muitos já caíram mortos, um dos Aurores se destacava entre os outros ele era poderoso e conseguia matar vários vampiros com feitiços de chamas, mas tava tendo problemas com lobisomens. Um vento forte varreu o campo de batalha que se tornara Xangai e do nada setecentos homens vestidos com vestes azuis e espadas chinesas apareceram, à frente dele vinha ninguém menos do que o mestre Liu Ong, isso deu coragem aos aurores, começaram a atacar com mais ferocidade as forcas das trevas e depois um homem alto com vestes negras e um sobretudo negro e um capuz cobrindo o rosto apareceu ao lado de mestre Ong e falou algo e os guerreiros atacaram com toda a forca juntamente com mestre Ong e o desconhecido que levantou sua varinha e murmurou algo e um lobo branco saiu da varinha, e subiu ao céu aumentando de tamanho se tornando um lobo gigantesco que destruiu o escudo negro assim como a marca negra e depois soltou um raio prateado na aglomeração de inimigos que morreram na hora.

O estranho entrou no combate usando não só a magia que era feita sem a varinha, mas também uma espada que mal tocava nas criaturas das trevas e elas já caiam feriadas ou mortas. A batalha estava mudando de rumo apesar de vários trouxas e bruxos já estarem mortos, as forças das trevas estavam temendo a luta já que ela estava se equilibrando. Mestre Ong lutava com tanta habilidade que já destruíra muitos lobisomens e vampiros com golpes de uma espada que tinha um brilho azul, ele nem parecia ter cinqüenta anos.

-Mestre Ong que prazer em revelo. Disse uma voz fria em chinês fazendo o mestre olhar. -Não se lembra de seu próprio sobrinho? Disse um cavaleiro negro tirando o capuz e revelando um rosto chinês aparentemente jovem com olhos castanhos gélidos.

-Você não é mais meu sobrinho. Falou mestre Ong sem alterar a voz simplesmente fitando o cavaleiro negro com desprezo. -Você quebrou nossas leis, utilizou o chi para o mal e se aliou a um assassino, além de matar seu próprio pai, você deve pagar por tudo. O jovem cavaleiro nada disse simplesmente olhou o velho mestre.

-Sou mais poderoso que você, velho insolente meu novo mestre me deu poderes que nem mesmo você conseguiria. Falou depois de ficar quieto. -Agora recebi um novo nome, um nome que todos temerão, eu sou Kreivus.

-Esse nome é amaldiçoado, você entregou sua alma e os segredos que sua família protegia por milênios em troca de poder, e agora sua alma é tão podre que nem as criaturas mais vis iriam querer devora-la. Kreivus se irritou e avançou em direção do velho mestre que simplesmente pegou ele pelo braço e o arremessou para o meio da multidão que lutava, mas logo Kreivus voltou para perto dele e os dois lutaram entre si nos estilos de lutas mais velhos da china. A luta era impiedosa, forte,não importava o quanto, quando um desviava do golpe que machucava mesmo que não acertam-se cortes eram feitos nas vestes e nos corpos dos dois e se um desviava por completo o golpe formava buracos no chão.

OS dois começaram a usar as espadas que quando se chocaram ondas de energia e impacto corriam pelo campo de batalha, mas a luta não acabara, ela continuava como se nada acontece-se . Tanto mestre Ong quanto Kreivus já estavam quase esgotados, seus poderes estavam se acabando devido ao ritmo da luta, então mestre Ong resolveu fazer o ultimo ataque, aquele que poderia acabar com a luta, ele cravou a espada no chão e a afundou ate o cabo, Kreivus ficou aterrorizado quando ele fez isso, pois sabia o que estava por vir.

-Isso é pela honra de nossa família e dos nossos ancestrais. Uma energia marrom circulou o corpo do mestre que se ajoelhou no chão, segurou com as duas mãos o cabo da espada uma redoma azul apareceu impedindo que qualquer um interrompesse o ataque, o chão tremeu a aura marrom se tornou vermelha como fogo, o chão começou a rachar e das rachaduras saiam luzes amareladas e vermelhas os olhos do mestre brilharam e num grito ele ordenou. -Venha chama milenar. O chão rachou por completo e num raio de dez metros subiu uma chama dourada em forma de dragão que só destruiu os aliados das trevas e o dragão em chamas olhou para Kreivus e desceu com toda velocidade e quando atingiu explodiu em meio às chamas, acabando completamente não só com o corpo, mas a alma do cavaleiro negro, e o mestre Ong ficou parado seus ferimentos se curaram conforme as chamas diminuíam e quando elas desapareceram ele estava de volta a luta matando todos os lobisomens e vampiros que achava e se encontrava algum humano ele simplesmente fazia ele desmaiar.

Quando a chama subiu Jorge olhou para o dragão se distraindo da batalha e se não fosse por seus reflexos ele teria sido morto por um homem alto de cabelo castanho e olhos gélidos que segurava uma espada ensangüentada. Jorge não sabia como, mas esse homem não era comum, ele pode sentir algo maligno dele, não como os dos cavaleiros, não parecia que ele tinha nascido com esse poder maligno. O homem atacava Jorge com ferocidade cortando as vestes dele, mas Jorge se defendia com maestria e também atacava, mas por alguma razão o estranho homem tentava se manter muito longe de sua espada.

-Quem é você? Perguntou Trovão.

-Keillis mestre dos Lobisomens, senhor da lua negra. Gritou o homem largando a espada e para o espanto de Trovão ele viu o homem crescer e sua pele rasgar e por baixo dela estava um monte de pelos negros e olhos brancos seus dentes afiados e brancos assustavam a todos que estavam por perto, uma aura prateada o circulava e num movimento ele atacou Jorge que desviou e escapou por pouco ele não poderia ser mordido ou estaria perdido mais ele lutou com afinco protegia com a espada os golpes das garras do lobisomem que era muito poderoso. Jorge pensava rápido, se não ele não escaparia então ele viu o que poderia ser sua salvação, a sua direita estava um cavaleiro negro lutando com dificuldade contra mestre Ong que quando olhou para Jorge soube o que fazer.

Mestre Ong empurrou o cavaleiro negro para perto de Jorge que o agarrou e colocou ele na frente no momento exato em que Keillis ia golpeá-lo na altura da cabeça, mas nesse momento o lobisomem não pode parar o ataque, e com essa patada ele arrancou a cabeça do cavaleiro negro que não teve tempo de reagir. Keillis ao ver que dois dos mais poderosos aliados tinham tombado e que depois disso seu exercito estava perdendo terreno deu um salto e parou em cima de uma casa que resistia firmemente aos impactos do combate e voltou ao normal, depois gritou num tom tão poderoso que todos os aliados das trevas ouviram.

-RETIRADA. Os aliados das trevas recuavam lentamente ate que uma explosão tampou a visão daqueles que lutavam contra as trevas e os inimigos aproveitaram e desapareceram como se fossem engolidos pela terra e logo depois disso mais uma vez o campo de batalha foi coberto por uma fumaça amarela e quando os aurores viram que os estranhos aviam sumido e os corpos de dos companheiros deles também sumira juntamente com o estranho de sobretudo.

Quando Fred apareceu na sala de Angel ela estava preocupada, pois sentira uma movimentação estranha na cidade e estava esperando informações de seus espiões, mas nenhum dele voltara ate naquela hora. Angel ficou mais seria quando viu Fred já com sua veste de Batalha e com o capuz abaixado, isso trouxe um mau pressentimento para ela.

-Relâmpago. Falou ela se levantando de sua mesa. -O que o trás aqui? Disse já sabendo que não era uma visita de cortesia.

-Infelizmente nenhuma coisa boa. Falou Fred. -Esta havendo um ataque aqui em Londres, arrume todos os seus homens, pois aqui está Alberom e o seu exercito de vampiros e como já te avisamos os lobisomens estão juntos juntamente com um cavaleiro negro. Angel voltou para sua mesa e apertou um botão e logo depois um alarme toca e uma voz dizia repetidamente.

CODIGO ALFHA

-Daqui a pouco estaremos prontos. Disse ela com o tom de voz mais alto para ser ouvida. -Quando o ataque chega com força total?

-Já esta chegando. Disse Fred colocando seu capuz. -Vamos. Disse saindo da sala e indo para o Hall de entrada chegando lá ele pode ver o que tinha se reunido.Mais ou menos duzentos e cinqüenta caçadores homens e mulheres, armados com espadas brilhantes e armas de fogo trouxa.

-Esse como vocês devem saber é Relâmpago um dos nossos aliados contra as trevas ele nos alertou de um grande ataque aqui em Londres. Depois disso os caçadores olharam para Fred que apenas se virou e fez um grande portal azul aparecer.

-Venham para a primeira de muitas batalhas. Falou ele com uma voz seria que nunca usava e entrou no portal seguido de Angel e logo depois todos entraram no portal rumo a primeira batalha de muitas outras que eles terão de enfrentar.

Os aliados das trevas estavam resolveram atacar mais uma área com mais população de Londres para assim fazer mais vitimas e assim indo caminhando diretamente para o centro da cidade, levando a devastação por toda cidade. Eles estavam atacando um bairro tradicional e quem visse numa placa caída via que o nome da rua. Largo Grimmauld, mas naquele momento ele estava quase que inteiro sobre chamas. Pelo ataque ser bem na porta da ordem da Fênix vários membros saíram da cede e foram lutar com o Maximo que pudesse, mas eles estavam em desvantagem mesmo depois dos aurores terem chegado, mas eles ainda estavam perdendo caia mais aurores e membros da ordem do que os soldados das trevas.

Um imenso portal abriu chamando a atenção dos vampiros e lobisomens, pois eles sentiram algo estranho, mais como um pressentimento. De dentro do portal saiu uns duzentos e poucos caçadores trajando seus sobretudos marrons que sem pré usavam e mais uma figura alta trajando roupas negras assim como o sobretudo e um capuz cobrindo seu rosto tornando impossível de ver alem, até os Vampiros se arrepiaram ao ver esse ser pois ele parecia a morte ou coisa parecida.

Depois da chegada dos caçadores o exercito das trevas parou de avançar com velocidade e ficaram lutando vários raios verdes vindo dos Comensais e Cavaleiros eram vistos e muitos corpos caiam ao chão, a batalha avia ficando equilibrada mesmo que o exercito das trevas estivessem em vantagem numérica os Caçadores e o ser estranho ajudava a diminuir cada vez mais o numero dos aliados das trevas. O estranho lutava fortemente contra os inimigos ele era tão rápido que muitos mal viam os movimentos com a espada, mas perceberam que ele não usava varinha para fazer magia e chegou um ponto em que ele levantou a mão e murmurou algo e da palma da mão dele subiu um lobo branco que brilhou no começo daquela noite. O lobo branco destruiu a marca negra com um raio prateado e logo depois lançou o mesmo raio prateado para baixo destruindo muitos lobisomens e Vampiros, mas os bruxos aliados das trevas ficaram ou queimados ou enfraquecidos, mas muitos ainda lutavam, ambos os lados perdiam e por algum momento os dois lados ficaram equilibrados uma luta ate quando vários outros estranhos com sobretudos e capuzes escondendo o rosto e entraram na luta.

Fred lutava contra vários vampiros e lobisomens ao mesmo tempo já tinha destruído vários, e dos que estava enfrentando apenas três estavam inteiros, mais não demorou muito para eles morrerem. Relâmpago sentiu algo estranho o observando e quando vira ele escapou por um triz de uma espada que quase lhe cortou a cabeça e viu que foi um cavaleiro negro que o tinha atacado. Os dois se encararam e mesmo o cavaleiro não podendo ver o rosto de Fred sabia que aquele não era um bruxo comum.

-Gostaria de saber seu nome para que coloquem em sua lapide. Falou o cavaleiro negro com uma voz arrastada que foi conhecida de imediato por Fred.

-Você nunca saberá o meu nome, mas eu sei o seu. Disse Fred com uma voz desdenhosa. -Lucio Malfoy. Quando terminou de falar o Cavaleiro negro baixou sua mascara e revelou o rosto fino e pálido de Lucio que agora estava com grandes olheiras presente de Azkaban. -E hoje você paga por tudo que fez. Relâmpago partiu para cima de Lucio que se defendeu rapidamente de um golpe particularmente potente que o fez ser arrastado suas espadas ficaram cruzadas Lucio o olhava com nojo e desdém e num momento invocou sua grande aura maligna que cresceu rapidamente. Fred vendo isso invocou a sua que rivalizou por um momento com a de Lucio, mas em menos de um segundo a aura de Fred começou a engolir a de Lucio que pareceu estar sentindo muita dor com aquilo, mas não quis se render e atacou Fred com toda sua força, e o impacto fez o chão tremer e faíscas saírem se suas espadas, mas Fred resolveu acabar com aquilo de uma vez e em quanto Malfoy estava se recuperando para outro ataque ele correu tão rápido que nem Lucio percebeu seu movimento e depois apareceu em agachado na frente do Cavaleiro negro e apontou sua mão no peito dele e num momento uma bola azul apareceu entre a mão de Fred e o Peito de malfoy.

-Bom vôo. Disse e num instante a bola de energia expandiu um pouco mais e explodiu lançando Lucio pra vinte metros longe fazendo ele cair com as pernas em cima de uma grade de aço que tinha aquelas pontas de lanças que perfurou as pernas do comensal que berrou de dor e logo depois caiu não só com as pernas machucadas, mas todo o corpo por causa da bola de energia. Fred ficou parado por alguns segundos apreciando o que acabara de fazer, mas logo depois foi tirado de seu pensamento quando um homem alto de cabelos tão negros quanto às trevas e olhos azuis frios e cruéis que lhe dera um soco fazendo ele cair no chão e afundar no chão.

-Tu podes ter derrotado aquele reles mortal, mas a mim você não derrotaras. Falou o ser com uma voz cruel. -Você nunca derrotara o grande mestre da noite eterna.

-Alberom. Disse Fred ao se levantar sentindo dor no corpo.

-Vejo que me conhece. Disse o mestre vampiro com um sorriso escárnio no rosto.

-Não, reconheci você pelo cheiro de carne podre que você estava exalando. Disse Fred com um tom zombeteiro.

-Insolente. Disse o mestre vampiro avançando em direção de Fred que desviou de um murro dele, mas não escapou do segundo ataque que o lançou para o parque que ficava do Largo e fazendo ele bater numa arvore que caiu quando ele bateu. Mas Relâmpago não desistiria com tanta facilidade e então resolveu atacar com toda forca e rapidamente apareceu do lado do grande mestre vampiro e tentou golpeá-lo com a espada, mas ele simplesmente desviara e acertara um soco no estomago de Fred que caiu de joelhos no chão. -É assim que você tem de ficar abaixo de mim de joelhos perante o mestre da noite.

-Vai se ferrar. Disse Fred com dificuldade mais logo depois recebeu um chute no rosto e sentiu muita dor.

-Fique quieto ou morrera mais lentamente. Falou o mestre vampiro, mas parou por um segundo. -Mas de qualquer jeito você morrera lentamente. E pegou Fred pelos cabelos e o levantou com a mão esquerda e com a direita fez aparecer garras negras que iam dar um ataque fatal, mas quando Alberom ia dar o ataque seu braço é cortado e ele se vira para ver quem fora que o atacou e viu Angel coberta de sangue e vários machucados no rosto e nos braços. O olhar de Alberom estava lívido de ódio e de algum jeito Angel foi erguida no ar sem que ninguém a levantasse só foi com um olhar do mestre vampiro que ainda segurava Fred com a mão esquerda. -Você ira morrer sua insolente. Disse ele e logo depois Angel sentiu como se estivesse sendo espremida por barras de aço sentiu algumas costelas racharem e não agüentaria mais nem um minuto se aquilo continua-se.

Uma aura branca e segante começou a aparecer na frente do mestre vampiro, algo estava queimando sua mão esquerda, uma energia forte como a de um raio e um choque elétrico forte jogou o Vampiro longe, e uma luz segante passou pelo campo de batalha, a luta cessou por causa que a visão de todos se ofuscaram Angel caiu no chão quase inconsciente mais tendo forças o suficiente para observar Fred em pe com uma aura branca como de um raio e os olhos brilhando da mesma cor que a aura e o seu rosto ainda oculto aquilo fez parecer que ele era mais poderoso do que mostrava. Alberom se levantou olhou pra Fred e depois tentou atacar mas com um movimento da mão que Fred fez Alberom foi arremessado no meio do campo de batalha ele estava fraco não conseguiria atacar novamente teria de se alimentar antes de lutar contra Relâmpago mais uma vez e então com uma voz falha ele falou.

-Retirada. Uma nuvem negra tomou conta do campo de batalha e quando ela desapareceu os aliados das trevas aviam sumido, e tinham levado Malfoy.

-Vamos embora. Ordenou Relâmpago e um portal azul enorme apareceu e os caçadores e os estranhos de sobretudo pegaram os corpos de seus amigos mortos ou feridos, passaram pelo portal e sumiram.

Hogsmeade estava sendo invadida e Falcon e seus aliados já estavam reunidos juntamente com os bruxos que aviam sido a linha de frente, dessa defesa e que a essa hora já estava lutando na entrada da cidade mesmo assim o outros estavam avançando as primeiras criaturas a chegarem onde Falcon e os outros começaram a lutar sanguinariamente mas nenhum caia. As forças das trevas estavam caindo mais o ataque estava começando a ficar mais cruel se não chegasse reforços urgentes eles tombariam.

Falcon conseguira matar dezenas de criaturas das trevas, entre essas criaturas Vampiros e Lobisomens, num momento Falcon viu vários portais azuis se abrirem e deles saírem vários outros membros da Alcatéia e logo depois vários estalos e muitos aurores e membros da ordem da fênix apareceram. Dreik também se destacava na luta, ele já matara pelo menos cinco vampiros e estava lutando com um lobisomem particularmente forte, mas ainda estava levando a melhor, assim como Munir que já laçará o quarto comensal da morte a mais de quinze metros sem contar que Adelaar também estava detonando não só vampiros, mas lobisomens e comensais.

Dreik derrotou o lobisomem e partiu para luta com os comensais que estavam caindo como moscas, não avia como não cair, o poder dos membros da alcatéia era muito grande, mesmo os poucos que ali estavam conseguiam destruir muitos mais que os aliados das trevas, a linha de frente fora desmanchada e agora todas as criaturas das trevas e os comensais avançaram com forca total, centenas e centenas de aliados das trevas atacavam mais fortemente agora, os aurores não estavam agüentando e caiam ou mortos ou quase isso, assim como os membros da Ordem da Fênix caiam, os comensais lançavam maldiçoes desconhecidas ou mesmo as imperdoáveis o sangue agora estava tingindo a rua mesmo com os membros da alcatéia, vários inimigos passaram e para surpresa de Falcon eles estavam indo diretamente para o castelo de Hogwarts destruindo tudo pela frente, mas não se preocupou muito com isso já que Greifer e Isthar estavam conduzindo os alunos ou já estavam no castelo já que a ordem estava ali.

Em quanto lutava Munin sentia algo estranho como se algo gelado estivesse subindo pela espinha e quando percebeu sua espada estava em meio a chamas azuladas e quando tocava seus oponentes eles simplesmente congelavam, e depois se quebravam no caso dos vampiros depois de quebrarem eles viravam cinzas. Isso era surpreendente, e mais uma coisa, ele sentiu sua forca aumentar e não demorou muito e ele já tinha destruído mais de cinqüenta aliados das trevas e os outros tentavam manter distancia dele, mas ele não dava trégua atacava com tudo, mesmo já estando sentindo dores e vários cortes pelo corpo sangravam. Falcon estava lutando com tanta concentração e fúria que os Vampiros e Lobisomens temiam passar, mas faziam o possível, mas do nada eles ouvem um berro de dor e todos os Vampiros pararam e olharam para o leste em cima de um monte uma grande aura vermelha se erguendo nas sombras da noite que já caia, mas eles não poderiam fazer nada eles simplesmente continuaram a atacar e destruir assim como os comensais. Um ultimo portal azul se abriu e Viper apareceu com a mesma aura que tinha no monte e os vampiros olharam com pavor para ela e os lobisomens pararam e farejaram algo e depois olharam para Viper ela simplesmente começou a lutar com mais fúria. Em quanto lutava Viper foi chegando perto de Falcon que percebeu sua aproximação e também foi ao encontro dela e quando chegou perto ele ouviu ela falar.

-Os Cavaleiros negros sumiram. Falcon eliminou três lobisomens com um aceno da mão e olhou para o norte em direção do castelo e por um momento pensou que estava tudo perdido as criaturas estavam lá e os Cavaleiros também juntamente com outro grupo de ataque composto de comensais e vampiros sem contar as mais temíveis criaturas.

-Dreik fica no comando. Gritou Falcon correndo em direção a Hogwarts e quando estava quase no fim do povoado um portal apareceu e ele o atravessou rumo a uma da mais duras lutas dessa guerra.

Dreik se surpreendeu com esse comando, mais não teve tempo de pensar nisso já que cinco vampiros o cercaram ele e ele teve que lutar com forca, matando eles em alguns segundos mais outros Vampiros e comensais fizeram o mesmo, se continua-se assim não só ele, mas todos morreriam, então algo veio à mente dele, algo que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar mais sabia como fazer ele fincou a espada no chão e a empurrou ate o cabo encostar na terra e depois olhou para os seus inimigos e se ajoelhou no chão uma aura roxa clara apareceu em seu redor e cresceu consideravelmente a ponto de todos os membros da alcatéia e da Ordem da fênix pararam já que os aurores que estavam ali ou estavam mortos ou desacordados e os membros da Ordem da fênix estavam muito fracos para lutar novamente. O chão do povoado começou a tremer e a rachar das rachaduras saiam luzes que queimavam os vampiros e a aura de Dreik aumentou e um desenho apareceu na parte de trás do, sobretudo um dragão no estilo chinês e de repente ele gritou. -Venha Chama Milenar! Saído do chão um longo dragão formado em chamas roxas subiu quinze metros do chão lançou um olhar fulminante em direção dos aliados negros e lançou chamas roxas em direção deles que queimaram vivos, tanto Lobisomens e Vampiros, quanto os comensais da morte, mas nem todos estavam mortos então o dragão desceu com tudo em direção ao solo e quando tocou o chão explodiu em meio às chamas roxas destruindo mais da metade do exercito que atacava Hogsmeade. E depois disso tudo se apagou como se nada acontecesse e os membros da Alcatéia e da Ordem aproveitaram e atacaram com mais fúria fazendo os que ali estavam debandarem e sumirem depois de uma nuvem negra passar perto deles e depois tudo ficou silencioso, Dreik caiu inconsciente e de repente vários portais azuis apareceram e os membros da Alcatéia sumiram por trás dos portais levando junto os corpos ate mesmo Rony, Hermione, Gina e Draco que foi carregado por Rony, mesmo contra sua vontade.


	14. Chapter 14

Lua Negra

Os aliados negros conseguiram invadir os terrenos da escola mesmo com Greifer e Ishtar, que lutavam bravamente para que eles não avançassem, eles já haviam avisado o velho diretor de Hogwarts que mandara membros da Ordem da Fênix para o povoado e saíra para lutar, juntamente com os dois estranhos que o preveniram.

O diretor lutava bravamente contra os comensais sem contar os Lobisomens e Vampiros ele demonstrava uma força que não condizia com a idade que aparentava uma aura azul de fúria palpável, circulava o velho. Para surpresa dos estranhos Dumbledore dominava a arte da espada e lutava com uma espada prateada que refletia sua aura. O diretor também estava surpreso que aqueles estranhos que haviam ajudado seus alunos pudessem lutar contra tantos comensais e criaturas das trevas tão poderosas como os Lobisomens e os Vampiros mas sem uma força ou aura que aparecesse, o velho diretor também sabia que aqueles lobisomens não eram comuns mas mesmo assim lutava com força contra todos e seus olhos que antes estavam azul claros, escureceram com o calor da batalha, quem visse teria medo daquele diretor que parecia tão velho.

Os inimigos desistiram de tentar atacar o castelo, visto que antes teriam de destruir os defensores do mesmo. Então os atacaram, fazendo eles recuarem levemente ate um ficar de costas para o outro, encurralados, mas mesmo assim lutando, com feitiços tão poderosos que vários inimigos caiam, mas eles continuavam avançando e por alguma razão parecia que haviam multiplicado de número. Quando eles se viram para a orla da Floresta Proibida viram vários inimigos saindo de lá, muitos, por alguma razão, vinham com as vestes ensangüentadas ou caminhando com dificuldade como se alguém dentro da floresta estivesse lutando contra eles. Os inimigos os encurralaram formando um grande circulo ao redor deles, estavam no meio e os inimigos atacavam com furor, uma força enorme, mas, então eles param, e se ajoelham, abrindo espaço para duas figuras trajando vestes compridas e negras como a noite, com máscaras negras, por baixo das vestes podia se perceber uma armadura negra que exalava, uma energia negra, armaduras feitas de magia profana. Eles carregavam espadas e a única parte do corpo deles que se podia ver com clareza eram os olhos, dois pares de olhos negros, como se pertencessem a uma só pessoa.

Velhote Dumbledore! Vejo que nos encontramos novamente. Falou o Cavaleiro da direita com uma voz feminina cruel, tão cruel quanto a de Lestrange.

Kin, vejo que esta de volta aos maus hábitos. A figura tirou sua máscara e mostrou um rosto belo, cabelos estranhamente azulados que se moldavam direito com o rosto e com os lábios rosados, seus olhos negros e frios era a única coisa que denunciava seu aspecto sombrio.

Vejo que você é que esta com os mesmos maus hábitos. Disse ela sorrindo e mostrando dentes brancos. Quantas vezes você terá de lutar com o Lord das Trevas para perceber que ele vencerá e trará uma nova era onde os trouxas imundos não valerão mais do que alimento para nossos aliados ? Disse apontando alguns dos lobisomens que ainda estavam transformados, já que vários outros estavam em forma humana, e também mostrando os vampiros. Essa terra é de Lord Voldemort, o maior mago negro de todos os tempos, o ser supremo das trevas.

Como pode dizer que o futuro é de Voldemort, se você mesma viu o que ele faz com seus inimigos, como você pôde passar para o lado mau? Disse o velho diretor fazendo sua aura aumentar.

Não sejas tolo. Gritou Kin. Quando nosso Lord ganhar ele será o lado bom e vocês serão o mau, pois o lado vencedor sempre é bom e o perdedor se torna a escória, isso está provado pela própria historia Bruxa e Trouxa, veja, não importa qual os povos vencedores sempre foram considerados o lado do Bem. Logo depois sorriu o mesmo sorriso cheio de dentes brancos.

Não aja como uma criança tola que tenta ensinar o que não sabe. Falou o direto com seu habitual tom calmo só que agora tinha outro tom junto, o tom de voz de um professor que estava explicando uma matéria particularmente fácil para os alunos. Não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que seja, o mau sempre será mau e não é uma vitória que o transforma em bom, e você falou em historia veja-a melhor e perceberá que a historia diz, que todas as nações ou povos que seguiram esses caminhos negros caíram por causa de sua grande ambição.

Meu Lord nunca cairá por algo tão insignificante quanto a ambição. Falou o cavaleiro que até então estava quieto. As metas dele já estão quase cumpridas ele só precisa destruir o maldito Potter, depois disso ele caminhara rumo a imortalidade e ninguém poderá dete-lo.

Kensyt, seu tolo que foi iludido por promessas sem sentido, revele esse seu rosto e me encare como um verdadeiro bruxo. O cavaleiro negro riu alto uma risada fria e enlouquecida e logo depois tirou sua máscara, revelou um rosto negro com cabelos raspados, olhos negros e cruéis, era o tipo de homem que as mulheres achariam bonito. Luna ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro negro ficou rígida como uma parede, sua íris diminuiu de tal forma que tornou só um pequeno ponto nos olhos, que agora não tinham brilho, ali estava o assassino de sua mãe, justamente sua mãe, a pessoa que ela mais precisou no mundo, não que o pai dela não fizesse de tudo por ela, mas tinha horas que só uma mãe poderia ajudar, e o desgraçado que a tirou dela estava ali, rindo como se fosse um ser superior.

Acabem com eles. Ordenou Kensyt e todos os inimigos negros avançaram, Dumbledore e Greifer se defenderam com muita fúria, fazendo muitos inimigos caírem, mas por alguma razão os Vampiros e Lobisomens não ousavam chegar perto de Ishtar, eles simplesmente atacavam os outros, e com a confusão os comensais também não atacaram ela. Um poder começou a crescer sem chamar muita atenção, mas depois uma energia quente como a de uma caldeira se desprendeu dela e os vampiros mais próximos queimaram no mesmo instante, logo depois as nuvens que tampavam aquele começo de noite começaram a sair e revelar o que prometia ser uma noite estrelada e sem lua, o céu ficou limpo, os lobisomens olharam para o alto e não viram a lua, mas não se importaram, continuaram atacando. A energia de Ishtar já chegara a um nível superior e uma aura prateada a circulava, uma força descomunal aparecia, até mesmo Dumbledore e os Cavaleiros Negros se surpreenderam. Kin mande-os entrar agora. A mulher sumiu entre a multidão de vampiros e lobisomens, já que os comensais tombaram.

Kensyt! Seu imundo. Urrou Ishtar para Kensyt, que tremeu ao ver dois olhos prateados brilhando por dentro do capuz e a aura de Ishtar subindo, os lobisomens pararam de lutar e recuaram, os vampiros só procuravam não chegar perto mais continuavam os ataques.

Como ousa me ofender. Gritou o cavaleiro negro, demostrando uma coragem que ele não tinha. Você morrerá. Disse mais uma vez o homem que tirou sua espada da bainha e com um movimento tão rápido que poucos puderam ver, ele já estava do lado de Ishtar, tentou perfurar o peito dela, mas a espada bateu nela e quebrou em centenas de pedaços, ela o pegou pelo pescoço, o levantou e apertou ainda mais seu pescoço.

Você pagará por tudo o que fez, nem que para isso eu tenha que te levar diretamente para o inferno. Disse Ishtar, com um tom de voz tão frio, que até mesmo Voldemort tremeria. Pagará pelo que fez a mim. Kensyt cuspiu nas vestes dela, e a chutou no estomago fazendo com que ela o soltasse e se curvasse um pouco. Nesse momento ele deu um chute no rosto dela que começou a subir a cima de sua cabeça, mas ele esticou o braço e a puxou pelo, sobretudo, fazendo-a cair com tanta força no chão que ela afundou nele.

Não é porque estou sem espada, que isso significa que eu seja mais fraco. Disse o cavaleiro pisando nas costas dela que grita de dor.

Você matou minha mãe, a fez implorar para não ser morta, você vai morrer. Disse Luna coma voz baixa e falha, fazendo o cavaleiro negro gargalhar.

Matei milhares de mães, não me lembraria da sua nunca, fiz muitas implorarem por suas vidas e pelas vidas de seus filhos, como Isabele Lovegood, que foi a ultima que caiu por minhas mãos antes de ser preso. Falou ele, forçando mais o pé nas costas de Ishtar. E eu só sei o nome dela porque a fiz dizer, mas a filha da mãe não implorou pela vida dela, não, quando eu disse que acabaria com a família dela, ela implorou para que eu não pegasse a filha dela. Ele parou um pouco e riu como se lembrasse de algo divertido. Ela morreu da pior forma possível, ou melhor, ela não morreu. Eu não deixei ela passar para o outro mundo, não, eu usei uma maldição que aprendi com um velho cigano, roubei a alma dela e ela não descansará ate eu morrer. Claro que eu não sou como um ceifador, não, a alma dela esta dentro de mim com toda a força dela, mais eu não tenho o poder de fazer ela sofrer e ficar consciente para ver tudo o que o poder dela me ajudara a fazer. Isso é uma pena mais ela também era uma inútil adoradora de trouxas, renegou o sangue puro que tinha nas veias, uma mulher que não merecia nem servir para ter filhos de nós, nem para alimento de um reles vampiro, ela estragou o sangue dela e o da filha. Ele parou mais um pouco e forçou mais o pé nas costas dela, nesse momento ela foi afundando cada vez mais na terra, dessa vez não gritava, mais não estava morta. E quer saber o que vou fazer depois de acabar com você? Ele não esperou a resposta, mesmo porque, achava que ela não tinha mais forças para isso. Irei entrar nessa escola e procurarei a tola da filha dela e a matarei, depois irei para casa dela e matarei aquele outro adorador de trouxas.

Nesse momento, os lobisomens, por puro instinto, se encolheram como cães medrosos e procuraram sair rapidamente de perto de Kensyt e da estranha, mesmo os vampiros se sentiram ameaçados quando viram uma grande aura de energia subir e brilhar tanto que quem estivesse perto pensaria que as estrelas haviam se apagado. Logo depois Kensyt fora arremessado tão fortemente que só foi cair a beira do lago, que estava a mais de cinqüenta metros de onde a batalha estava acontecendo, e quando a luz prateada estava diminuindo eles viram, recortada pela luz, parecendo uma sombra, a figura de Ishtar, que num piscar de olhos estava perto de Kensyt, que tentava se levantar mais estava fraco.

Matem-na. Gritou para um grupo de vinte vampiros que estavam a uns vinte metros deles, os vampiros avançaram com muita velocidade, mas Ishtar apenas olhou para eles, todos foram atingidos por um raio prateado e foram jogados para o meio da batalha que Dumbledore e Greifer travavam, quando os vampiros caíram eles viraram pó e os outros vampiros pararam o ataque, os lobisomens se afastaram para os portões do castelo e lá ficaram, encolhidos, nem mesmo eles sabiam o porque, mais sabiam que aquela pessoa era muito perigosa para eles.

Ninguém te ajudará. Falou ela a menos de um metro de Kensyt. Você vai sentir toda a dor que suas vitimas sentiram, eu mesma vou garantir isso, e já disse, nem que eu precise te levar diretamente para o inferno, você vai pagar, mas, antes de você morrer eu cortarei seus olhos, para que, quando você vagar pelas margens do rio Estige você ouça a voz dos outros mortos e seres do Tartarus dizerem "Olhe aquele é Kensyt o que foi cegado por Ishtar" e também cortarei sua língua para que os mortos riam de você e digam "Olhe aquele é Kensyt ele ficou mudo pela lamina de Ishtar". Você vagara pelas margens do rio dos mortos sem poder atravessa-lo pois não terá como pagar o barqueiro.

Quem é você? Perguntou o cavaleiro aterrorizado. Por favor me diga quem é você. Disse mais uma vez implorando.

Esta temendo sua morte? Perguntou Ishtar com um tom frio e cruel. Teme morrer sem saber quem realmente o matou? Quer saber meu verdadeiro nome?

Um grande barulho foi ouvido as margens da floresta proibida, de dentro dela saiu voando Grope o irmão de Hagrid, e caiu a quinze metros da orla, de dentro da floresta saiu uma figura enorme, que passava a copa das árvores que estavam na orla da floresta, essa figura parecia ser uma grande sombra, como se as trevas criassem vida e corpo, a criatura tinha no mínimo quinze metros de altura e uma forma humanóide, de corpo forte e pernas arqueadas, podia se ver dois chifres enormes saindo de sua cabeça e asas tão grandes que quando ele levantou vôo parecia que as estrelas haviam sido engolidas pelas sombras. Quando ele chegou mais perto da luz Dumbledore deu um passo para trás, seu rosto ficou branco, Greifer só ouvira falar naquela criatura em velhas lendas bruxas que as mães contavam para os filhos dormirem. Com um urro horrendo que fez os jardins da escola tremerem, as luzes das tochas que estavam no castelo vieram em direção da criatura, que pareceu pegar fogo e crescer mais.

Meu deus é um Balrog. Murmurou Greifer mas Dumbledore também ouvira quando a criatura se aproximou, andando, os Vampiros se encolheram e se afastaram com medo da criatura. O Balrog parou a cinco metros de onde estavam Dumbledore e Neville, ambos tremeram levemente, e quando olharam de novo viram um circulo negro se abrir no chão, logo abaixo do Balrog, e desse circulo saiu outra figura, que dessa vez só Neville soube reconhecer, pois Dumbledore não sabia o que era ao certo. Essa criatura era um pouco maior que um homem comum, nada de exageros, e trajava um manto marrom, surrado, com um capuz que lembrava a morte cobrindo sua cabeça, o ser também carregava uma enorme foice e seus olhos não eram vistos, nem seu rosto, já que o capuz não deixava ver nada, a não ser um brilho morto, vermelho, tinha uma capa com a marca negra bordado, não era possível ver nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo, nem mesmo suas mãos que também estavam cobertas pelo manto. Um portal se abriu ao lado de Neville e por ele saiu Falcon, olhando para as duas criaturas que a tempos foram uns dos mais temíveis seres negros.

Vejo que eles finalmente apareceram. Disse Falcon num tom alto para os dois presentes.

Infelizmente meu amigo, e ainda por cima Ishtar esta fora de si. Disse Greifer com uma voz preocupada.

Quem os trouxe? Perguntou Falcon para Greifer.

Foi mais um lacaio de Voldemort ou melhor uma, o nome dela é Kin. Dessa vez quem disse foi Dumbledore que estava interessado na conversa fazendo Falcon se voltar para ele.

Você sabe como derrotar o Balrog? Perguntou o líder da alcatéia.

Minha família passou esse segredo por gerações, que vem desde antes do avô do meu avô nascer. Disse o velho diretor ainda na posição defensiva, preparado para qualquer ataque das criaturas.

Ótimo. Falou Falcon se voltando para Greifer. Proteja ele, não deixe nada nem ninguém o interromper, eu cuidarei do Ceifador.

Então aquilo é um Ceifador de Almas. Falou o velho diretor com seu tom enigmático. Mas como ele...

Vai logo. Disse Falcon interrompendo o diretor. Não temos a noite inteira. E logo depois o líder da Alcatéia tirou sua espada da bainha, surpreendendo o velho diretor, que pensava que aquilo fosse só uma lenda, já que ninguém havia visto aquela espada vermelha.

O olho do Dragão. Disse o diretor, mais logo depois voltou ao normal, se virou para Greifer que fez um aceno com a cabeça e logo depois o diretor se voltou para o Balrog que observava tudo como se esperasse uma ordem de alguém, que logo veio.

Ataquem. Disse a voz de Kin e as duas criaturas foram em direção aos três com grande velocidade, mas quando chegaram perto deles foram jogados para trás por uma redoma branco perolada, como um escudo.

Muito bem Greifer, mantenha assim até ele terminar. Disse Falcon saindo da redoma e andando para perto das criaturas, o Balrog nem ligou para ele, simplesmente tirou uma gigantesca espada, que parecia ser de um metal a muito perdido, e começou a golpear a barreira com forca tentando destruir a redoma. Mas o Ceifador ficou parado olhando para Falcon, com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente, sua foice também ficou vermelha como sangue.

Então vamos brincar? Disse Falcon avançando para o Ceifador, que com um golpe de sua foice conseguiu abrir uma grande fenda na terra, e por pouco não atingira o chefe da Alcatéia, que escapou por centímetros. Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei. Disse olhando para o fundo da fenda, mais ela se perdia na escuridão, sem revelar até onde ela fora.

O Ceifador se movimentou rapidamente, com mais um golpe da foice ele tentou partir Falcon ao meio mais ele simplesmente colocara a espada vermelha na frente se defendendo, e com um soco tentou jogar o Ceifador longe, mais quando acertou o golpe, não achou nada, como se a criatura tivesse sumido, mais logo depois ele sentiu a lamina fria da foice fazer um corte profundo em suas costas. Mesmo assim não desanimou, com um movimento circular da espada ele acertou o Ceifador que urrou de dor, quando a espada transpassou onde era para ser sua barriga, mas o ferimento não sangrava, nem mesmo quando Falcon tirou a espada ela não estava manchada, o rubi que tinha no cabo da espada emitia um brilho negro no seu centro. O líder da Alcatéia não desanimou, começou a atacar com mais ferocidade, fazendo o inimigo recuar, pois era claro que a espada o machucava, o impacto das armas colidindo fazia varias faíscas aparecerem e muitos tremores de terra. Os dois eram extremamente poderosos, visto que nenhum deles se rendia. Com um movimento descuidado Falcon ficou vulnerável, na parte esquerda do corpo, abrindo uma brecha para que o Ceifador o golpeasse quando o líder da Alcatéia viu a foice indo em sua direção tentou pensar rápido, pois ela estava muito perto, apesar de parecer que se movia em câmera lenta, ele estava pronto para o impacto...

Kensyt tentou aproveitar o momento de distração de Ishtar e começou a correr rapidamente. Quando ficou a apenas vinte e cinco metros de Ishtar, ele encontrou Kin, que o ajudou a se mover e sair dali, mais isso chamou a atenção de Ishtar que ainda mantinha sua aura. Ela olhou para os cavaleiros negros e com uma grande velocidade já estava ao lado dos dois, que tremeram vendo os olhos prateados dela.

Eu não acabei com ele. Disse ela, dando um soco de baixo para cima no rosto de Kin, que, literalmente, voou mais de cinqüenta metros e caiu quase inconsciente, sendo acudida por um dos vampiros que ali estavam. Logo depois, Kin se levantou e olhou para Ishtar, que estava, novamente, segurando Kensyt pelo pescoço e falando coisas inaudíveis, mas pela aparência do Cavaleiro Negro era muito ruim, já que ele parecia estar sentindo um grande medo.

Chame os vampiros. Acabem com essa desgraçada. Gritou Kin com força, para os vampiros, cem deles correram para acudir Kensyt, mais Ishtar não queria ser interrompida, e com um olhar os cem vampiros foram arremessados para longe, mas investiram de novo, então, Luna soltou o Cavaleiro Negro, que caiu no chão tremendo de medo, com um pavor que nunca sentira, nem mesmo por Voldemort. Luna ergueu a mão direita, e com um raio prateado saindo dela, conseguiu aniquilar os cem vampiros de uma só vez, com o impacto desse raio houve um enorme clarão, que cegou momentaneamente a Kin e outros vampiros que estavam perto, aproveitando isso, Ishtar levantou mais uma vez Kensyt do chão e se aproximou perto do ouvido dele e com uma voz cheia de raiva disse.

Você matou minha mãe e jurou matar minha família, você morrera agora, mas antes permitirei que veja o meu rosto para mostrar que não sou uma covarde como você. Ela baixou o capuz, revelando o rosto de Luna Lovegood, que se parecia extraordinariamente com a mãe, e assustou mais ainda a Kensyt. Eu sou filha de Isabele Lovegood, sou Luna Lovegood. E logo depois ela o soltou, ele caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda olhando para Luna, que se posicionou atrás dele e com as duas mãos em sua cabeça ela torceu seu pescoço e o quebrou, o Cavaleiro caiu morto instantaneamente com um único pensamento: "Estou pagando pelos meus erros". Logo depois disso Luna pôs de volta o capuz, antes que alguém a visse, e depois partiu para luta contra Kin que quando recuperou a visão viu Kensyt caído, com o pescoço torcido de tal forma que dera uma volta, fazendo seu rosto virar para as costas e logo depois disso, tudo que Kin lembra, é de ver o punho de Ishtar em seu peito e ser arremessada para longe. Depois disso ela caiu inconsciente e foi carregada por alguns comensais que conseguiram ficar vivos.

Dumbledore proferia palavras que a muito haviam sido esquecidas pelos homens, palavras que um dia foram sagradas, e a cada palavra uma luz branca envolvia mais o chão, como uma neblina que ia se solidificando e ficando no chão, com mais uma palavra um cajado branco apareceu na frente do velho diretor, que o pegou e falou na língua Inglesa.

Sou servo do fogo branco, saia daqui criatura negra pois esse não é seu domínio. Depois disso bateu três vezes o cajado no chão, um fogo branco subiu e foi em direção do Balrog, parecendo que tinha vida própria, quando acertou a criatura das trevas ela urrou de dor, a barreira de Greifer havia sido desfeita pelos fortes golpes do Balrog, mas agora o Balrog estava se debatendo, a chama branca o envolvia. Ele estava agonizando e então Dumbledore caiu exausto, sem forças e sem saber muito bem o porque, Greifer correu em direção da criatura, quando estava perto deu um grande salto, ficando da altura da barriga dele, com um soco fez o Balrog cair de costas no chão, fazendo a terra tremer, mais não estava acabado ele tinha que se livrar da criatura negra, mas como? Ele olhou em volta e viu Ishtar ao longe, e como se ela soubesse de algo virou para direção de Greifer e num instante estava do lado dele.

O que você quer fazer? Perguntou Ishtar.

Me ajude a pega-lo pela cauda, o jogaremos no lago. Ishtar ajudou Greifer e eles, com uma facilidade incrível, empurravam o Balrog que ainda se debatia, quando eles estavam a menos e dez metros do lago os dois uniram forças e começaram a girar, fazendo o Balrog sair do chão, e em um dado momento eles soltaram, o Balrog voou para dentro do lago, mais antes de cair no lago uma fenda negra apareceu, fazendo o Balrog sumir, sem nem ao menos encostar na água.

A lâmina do Ceifador ia partir Falcon ao meio, mas quando a lâmina estava a apenas centímetros, o sobretudo do líder da Alcatéia mudou para um material brilhante, que parecia não ser sólido, isso pareceu afetar o Ceifador, que saltou para trás, cobrindo aonde era para ser seu rosto, com isso, pela primeira vez, ele mostrou uma parte de seu corpo. Uma mão esquelética, sem carne, eram somente os ossos que seguravam a foice, que parou de soltar o brilho vermelho, e ficou num tom prateado, mas que não refletia nada além de sombras indistintas. O sobretudo parou de brilhar, voltando ao seu estilo negro e sombrio. O Ceifador se voltou para Falcon e pode ver uma coisa estranha atrás dele, parecia a figura de um anjo, com asas negras, logo atrás do anjo estava um lobo, tão negro quanto a noite, ambos olhavam o ceifador, que tremeu.

Quem és tu, cuja a morte não lhe toca? Pela primeira vez o Ceifador falara, sua voz era grutual, como se viesse de um lugar longe e sombrio.

A morte não me tocará antes que eu cumpra o que tenho que fazer. Respondeu Falcon, com a voz fraca, o corte em suas costas estava sangrando muito, ele estava sentindo o efeito da perda de sangue e do cansaço da luta.

Veremos. O Ceifador levantou a foice e a abaixou com toda a força, então Falcon protegeu com a espada segurando o golpe por um tempo, mesmo que aquilo fizesse seu ferimento doer e abrir mais. Ele tinha que acabar com aquilo, ele tinha que vencer aquela luta, sim, aquilo era uma simples luta. Falcon se soltou da posição em que estava, jogando o Ceifador para longe, posicionou a espada bem a sua frente, de modo que a lâmina sumisse para quem o visse de frente, já que a lâmina era fina, os olhos do líder dos lobos brilharam por dentro do capuz, com uma cor amarelada, e o rubi no cabo da espada também brilhou, a espada começou a soltar uma aura vermelha que logo se incendiou com fúria, sem queimar quem a segurava.

Agora você vai ver. Disse Falcon tirando a espada da posição, e fazendo sua aura verde aparecer com muita força. Chama do dragão. Disse mais uma vez, fincando a espada no chão, para surpresa do Ceifador do chão saíram várias lanças e espadas afiadas, que iam até ele, deixando várias outras espadas para trás, todas em chamas, mas quando chegou perto dele as espadas sumiram debaixo da terra, logo depois, bem embaixo dele, um pilar de fogo subiu a seis metros do chão, envolvendo o Ceifador, que berrou como se estivesse queimando até a alma. Uma fenda negra apareceu dentro do pilar de fogo e o Ceifador sumiu dentro dela, depois disso todos os outros inimigos debandaram, sumiram quando uma nuvem negra apareceu do nada, sumindo assim como apareceu. Falcon caiu de joelhos no chão, ele estava fraco, mas precisava resolver algumas coisas, com esforço se levantou e começou a andar até onde Dumbledore estava caído inconsciente, sem forças, quando chegou Greifer e Ishtar apareceram ao seu lado e perceberam que o seu líder estava ferido.

Você esta bem Falcon? Perguntou Greifer olhando para o sangue que caia das vestes do líder.

Por enquanto estou. Respondeu, depois olhando para Ishtar falou. Depois eu tenho que falar com você. Ela tremeu levemente. Greifer, pegue o Diretor e o leve para enfermaria, depois me encontre na sala dos Lobos. Greifer se curvou levemente e sem nem ao menos olhar para o diretor, fez o velho flutuar e saiu andando pelos jardins em direção ao castelo. Ishtar lance a nossa marca, depois vamos, não estou com força para fazer um portal. Ishtar lançou a marca para o céu, um lobo branco subiu para além do castelo e brilhava com força, logo depois ela abriu o portal azul e ajudou Falcon passar por ele.

Lord Voldemort estava sentado em sua sala, quando Zabine entra rapidamente pela porta, tremendo, com medo da noticia que ia dar ao seu mestre.

Mestre. Disse, se ajoelhando perante o Lord Negro. Os ataques foram contidos antes de atingirem seu pico. As trevas na sala aumentaram, e, pela primeira vez, chamas negras apareceram em volta do Lord Negro, que se levantou com fúria. De alguma forma a aura dele havia se incendiado formando as chamas negras.

Continue. Ordenou Voldemort, com sua voz tão fria quanto uma geleira.

Vishk foi destruído antes de entrar em Hogsmeade. A aura de Voldemort cresceu.

Esse teve sorte, escapou do castigo que iria receber. Falou o Lord Negro. Tem notícias de quem o matou?

O nome dela é Viper. Falou o comensal com a voz tremula. Ninguém sabe quem ela é, pois não mostrou seu rosto, mas os Vampiros e Lobisomens sobreviventes dizem que ela é descendente do Primeiro caçador.

SÓ isso. Gritou o Lord das Trevas. Eu tenho, uma rede de espiões espalhados por todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa, e isso é a única coisa que você pode me falar. Zabine caiu de costa se contorcendo, como se estivesse sobre a maldição Cruciatus, e sentindo todos os efeitos dela, mas do nada, ela sumiu. Continue. Zabine arfava e se levantou com dificuldade.

Belatrix esta gravemente ferida, sofreu um ataque muito forte, nunca vi ferimentos como aqueles. Tudo indica que não foi um simples bruxo que fez aquilo. Disse Zabine esperando mais uma vez uma onda de dor mas como ela não veio, resolveu continuar. Kreivus e Mario caíram, mas Keillis feriu um dos principais aurores da defesa chinesa, mas, infelizmente, ele não o feriu de forma que se transformasse em Lobisomem. A aura de Voldemort já tinha mergulhado a sala em trevas, mas Zabine não se atrevia a sair do lugar, por tanto, continuou a dar as noticias. Lúcio também está gravemente ferido, mais já esta sendo tratado, Alberom também perdeu, teve um braço cortado, mais isso, ele disse que resolve, com isso o ataque de Londres acabou, já que ele ordenou retirada. O castelo das trevas tremeu, a fúria de Voldemort estava ficando cada vez mais clara. O ataque em Hogsmeade foi totalmente detido, não voltou um comensal sequer. Zabine parou por um instante e pode perceber que, ao longe, nem mesmo as criaturas da floresta negra ousavam fazer algum barulho, pois sentiram a fúria do Lord das Trevas.

Continue. A voz de Voldemort tinha mudado, ela estava mais grave e assustadora, parecia que somente as palavras faziam um frio percorrer por toda a sala.

Em Hogwarts o ataque foi retido, o Balrog e o Ceifador bateram em retirada, para falar a verdade, o Balrog foi salvo pelo Ceifador no ultimo momento, Kensyt foi morto e Kin esta muito ferida, mas não no mesmo estado de Belatrix e Malfoy.

Mais alguma coisa? Perguntou o Lord negro fazendo Zabine tremer.

Tudo indica que em todos os ataques foram impedidos por membros de uma mesma Ordem, mas não era a Ordem da Fênix, não, esses só apareceram em Londres e Hogsmeade, mas eles não eram páreos. Zabine parou por um segundo, tentou olhar ao seu redor mas não se via nada. Parece que eles se alto denominam Lobos, uma mensagem foi dita para um dos comensais que escapou de New York, ele disse, que essa nova Ordem se chama Alcatéia, e segundo o Ceifador o líder deles é Falcon, aquele que impediu o ataque a Liverpool, ele é muito poderoso, pois o Ceifador parecia muito fraco, mas ele disse que Falcon esta gravemente ferido.

Chame os Cavaleiros Negros, Keillis e Alberom, eles receberão seus castigos, não me importa como, me traga Belatrix e Malfoy curados em quinze minutos, e mande-os vir também. Zabine fez o que Voldemort mandou, naquela noite tudo que se ouvia na ilha das trevas eram gritos aterrorizantes dos Cavaleiros Negros e dos dois mais temíveis mestres imortais. O castigo foi cruel, a agonia e a dor eram sentidas em cada berro que eles soltavam, até aqueles que não recebiam o castigo, sentiram pena e a dor deles.

Um portal azul se abriu na sala da Alcatéia, em Hogwarts, e por ele saíram Luna, já com as vestes da escola, e Harry, que simplesmente abaixou o capuz, demonstrando um rosto pálido pela falta de sangue. Luna colocou Harry num sofá da sala e ficou fitando-o por um tempo, sem saber o que fazer, não se passara nem dois minutos e Anne apareceu na sala tão pálida quanto Harry.

O que aconteceu? Perguntou ao ver Harry pálido e foi até ele.

Luna vá para o quarto de Griffindor, pegue um frasco azul em cima da prateleira da direita. Luna foi rápido para o quarto e logo depois voltou com o frasco azul que estava lacrado. Dilua três gotas num copo de água e depois me dê. Luna fez isso rápido e depois deu o copo para Anne, que ajudou Harry a beber.

Porque você ta tão fraco? Perguntou Luna.

A lâmina do Ceifador não é comum, ela pode trazer a morte a quem toca, mas por sorte isso não aconteceu comigo, sem contar que eu perdi muito sangue, vou precisar descansar por algum tempo. Respondeu Harry se recostando no sofá. Neville esta chegando. Um portal azul apareceu e de lá saiu Neville com as roupas da escola.

Você está bem? Perguntou para Harry que afirmou com a cabeça.

Dumbledore já acordou?

Já! Ele só estava sem energia, parece que o feitiço tirou toda a força dele, mas uma poção revitalizante o trouxe de volta a ativa. Falou Neville.

Ótimo. Disse Harry, que parou por um instante. Luna você irá ficar no comando por enquanto. Luna afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. Neville vá ate o Diretor e diga que eu estou bem, mas fui ferido na batalha de Hogsmeade e estou com os caçadores por isso não se preocupe. Neville afirmou com a cabeça e abriu mais uma vez o portal. Não se esqueça de dizer que Hermione e Rony estão comigo e estão seguros. Neville entrou no portal apertando sua corrente. Luna toque sua corrente e saberá o que fazer, me traga um relatório das nossas frentes de batalha, reuna o pessoal, se houver alguém ferido ou desacordado faça a mesma coisa que fez comigo. Luna abriu o portal e apertou seu medalhão, e suas vestes mudaram e ela entrou no portal.

Descanse um pouco. Disse Anne para Harry, que sorriu e fechou os olhos, caindo num sono profundo, exausto. Anne se levantou, com um olhar fez Harry levantar no ar e o levou para o quarto que ocupava na sala da Alcatéia.

Harry estava num lugar esquisito, sentia as trevas ao seu redor, ele estava sentado, lagrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos, uma raiva, que ele não sabia de onde vinha, tomava conta de sua alma, e sua mente entorpecia pelo ódio, não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Num momento ele notou que segurava algo no colo, uma figura pequena, mas ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, não conseguia ver nada além de longos cabelos. Uma risada ao fundo, as trevas aumentando, o ódio crescendo, algo ensandecido saia dele, vozes também eram ouvidas alem da risada gélida.

Algo primitivo estava despertando o seu ódio, o cegava, algo tentava sair, uma voz na sua mente tentava se sobressair ao turbilhão de pensamentos, lembranças difusas e sem nexo. Seu corpo estremeceu, suas energias oscilavam, hora estava forte, hora fraca, a voz fria que ria, parou, e com ódio ordenou para alguém.

Sua hora finalmente chegou. Um lampejo verde queimou suas pupilas, gritos de desespero tentavam traze-lo de volta, algo não estava certo.

A terra tremeu, fogo saiu dela, como se saudasse a chegada de algo, o raio ainda não o alcançara, mais estava tão perto, que ninguém sairia do seu caminho. Seu ódio cresceu de tal forma, uma voz clara e forte com trovão gritava, mas somente dentro de sua mente, essa voz gritava: "Liberte-me e faremos todos pagarem". A voz gritava mais ainda, e ressoava pela sua mente, mas tudo se calou, e ele pode perceber que o vento estava urrando com a força de uma tempestade, a terra tremia, mas isso parou, não se ouvia um só som, a energia das trevas pareceu tremer, e o único pensamento fez o ódio aflorar com tanta forca que pareceu ter explodido. O raio o atingira, mas ele não sentira que morrera, e com um berro, fez todos os que estavam naquele lugar sombrio se calarem.

VINGANÇA.

Harry acordou em sua cama na sala da Alcatéia, ele estava totalmente suado e suas roupas estavam grudadas em seu corpo, com um medo que ele nunca sentira, ou melhor que ele já sentiu uma vez, e aquilo fez ele sentir mais medo ainda, juntamente com o suor ele pode sentir o cheiro de sangue, percebeu que ainda estava com o sobretudo e se levantou e o tirou com cuidado, sentiu que seu corte havia fechado, ainda teria que tomar cuidado por algumas horas, mas ele poderia tomar um banho. O moreno se levantou e percebeu que Anne estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama, ela também dormia parecia estar cansada, ele sentiu que todos já estavam na sala da Alcatéia, se movimentando, pode sentir que Emily também estava lá.

Ele ficou ao lado de Anne e por um momento a observou, sem saber o porque sentiu uma pontada no peito como se estivesse com medo de algo, depois de um tempo ele a acordou, ela abriu os olhos e quando viu o moreno em pé, mais ainda pálido, se levantou rapidamente e o abraçou, Harry fez uma careta de dor e a afastou com cuidado.

Cuidado Anne, o corte ainda não cicatrizou por completo. Disse sorrindo, ainda pálido.

Você não devia estar em pé, volte logo a se deitar. Disse a garota em tom de comando.

Ei calma aí. Disse Harry, que, por um momento sentiu os joelhos falharem. Eu vou tomar um banho e tirar essas roupas sujas de sangue. Anne pareceu reprovar que Harry fizesse tanto esforço mas ficou quieta. Agora me dê licença, depois que eu terminar chamo você e os outros. Anne pareceu não gostar mas resolveu atender o pedido do garoto e saiu. Harry foi para o banheiro e tirou suas roupas, se olhou no espelho e viu que estava realmente pálido, se virou para ver o corte no espelho e viu uma faixa vermelha que pegava quase metade da extensão de suas costas, de cima a baixo, ele foi para a banheira e a encheu. A banheira era do mesmo tipo da do banheiro dos monitores, só que um pouco menor. Ele demorou mais de meia hora no banho, quando saiu se vestiu com roupas normais de escola que ali deixava.

Do lado de fora do quarto todos, menos Malfoy que apenas ficou de lado observando tudo, tentavam tirar cada informação de Anne, já que a única coisa que sabiam era que Harry estava muito mal, e que passara uma semana ali naquela sala. Emily não perguntava, só ficava olhando a porta do quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, ela estava muito preocupada, Harry fora o primeiro naquela escola que lhe estendera a mão, que aceitou ser seu amigo, sem se importa da sua descendência.

A porta do quarto se abriu e de lá saiu Harry, austero, sério, como um líder ele olha para todos, para por um instante em Emily, que não se movia, só o observava, o contato visual foi quebrado quando Harry falou.

Muito bem, alguém me diga quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado. Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma ordem.

Uma semana. Falou Anne, se aproximando de Harry, que não pareceu se surpreender, apenas sorriu, fazendo seus amigos suspirarem em alivio. Foram uma semana da sala não de fora. Explicou Anne mais uma vez.

Então é por isso que o ferimento ainda está cicatrizando. Falou o garoto, mais para si do que para os outros. Agora, vamos aos negócios. Ele olhou para Luna, que se adiantou, mas depois olhou para Emily, ela ainda era nova, mas no momento ele não podia esconder nada de ninguém. Quantos aliados nossos morreram?

Segundo a contagem, morreram setecentos em todo o mundo durante os ataques. Respondeu Luna, com tom de pesar. Parece que muitos deles tinham filhos e esposas.

Isso já foi resolvido. Falou Harry indo em direção a lareira, se sentou numa poltrona confortável, logo depois todos sentaram nos sofás ao redor da lareira, a maioria estava com cara de pesar e tristeza. Como eu disse para vocês "A Alcatéia é uma família, vocês fazem parte dessa família, essa família ajuda você e sua família". Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. E quantos inimigos foram capturados.

Segundo a contagem dos ministérios, foram mais de cinco mil capturados em todo o mundo, entre Lobisomens e Comensais, já que os vampiros foram mortos. Luna parou por um tempo e depois olhou para Harry. Os ministérios de TODO o mundo bruxo não sabem onde colocar esses presos, já que se forem colocados nas prisões deles há o risco de haver fuga em massa e isso não seria nada bom.

Isso discutiremos depois. Falou Harry se levantado e ficando de costas para os outros. Essa guerra vai ser a pior dessa era, como vocês viram muitos morreram, isso porque não contamos os aurores, membros da Ordem da Fênix e civis, bruxos e trouxas. Ele suspirou por um instante. A primeira guerra contra Voldemort se centralizava mais na Inglaterra, França e Alemanha, mais isso mudou, como vocês viram Voldemort resolveu expandir seus limites, assim como seus poderes, nós veremos muitos amigos e inimigos caírem nessa guerra, veremos pessoas desconhecidas suplicando por ajuda, e tenham certeza, esse ataque foi contido por pouco, a cada dia mais e mais pessoas e criaturas se aliam as trevas, mas, felizmente, isso também acontece conosco, a qualquer momento essa batalha pode parar, esses ataques foram planejados por muito tempo e eles não conseguiram seus objetivos de dizimar essas cidades. Paris pelo que eu pude ver em suas mentes resistiu por pouco, mas resistiu, nós temos que lutar com mais afinco.

Me diga uma coisa Potter. Falou Malfoy, com seu tom de desdém. Porque você quer lutar tanto contra Voldemort? Tudo bem que ele matou seus pais e a mando dele Belatrix matou seu padrinho, mas isso é motivo suficiente para muitos caírem? E pelo que eu sei, o Lord das Trevas já lhe ofereceu um lugar de destaque ao lado dele.

É verdade, ele fez isso, estão aí Rony e Hermione para provar. Os dois afirmaram. Eu poderia dizer que eu luto por vingança, o que não seria mentira, já que eu comecei a Alcatéia nesse sentido, mas depois eu pensei nas vidas das pessoas que eu envolveria, então, eu tentei me focar numa coisa, a responsabilidade de derrotar Voldemort está em minhas mãos. Nessa parte, até mesmo Rony e Hermione ficaram surpresos.

Como assim Potter? Perguntou Malfoy.

Quando eu voltei do ministério, logo depois daquela cilada em que Sirius morreu, Dumbledore me disse que sabia o que a profecia dizia, já que ela quebrou e não dava para eu ouvi-la. Harry parou e fitou as chamas. Ele me escondeu isso por muito tempo, eu fiquei nervoso, com raiva, ódio, não posso dizer que concordo com o que ele fez, mas ele fez o que julgava certo, mesmo não sendo.

O que ele fez? Perguntou Rony.

Ele me escondeu a profecia, ele me condenou a viver com os Dursley, ele me fez sofrer por dez longos anos e eu ainda o culpei pela morte de Sirius, isso eu ainda mantenho, pois ele teve parte nisso, se ele tivesse me dito a profecia antes, eu teria me empenhado mais no treino de Oclumência, mas no fim deu no que deu. Ele parou por um segundo e voltou a falar. Basicamente a profecia falava que: "Aquele que tem poder de vencer o Lord das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...". Voldemort ficou sabendo só até essa parte da profecia, pois Dumbledore soube que um espião observava tudo e o expulsou do lugar onde estava, por tanto o Lord das trevas não sabia quem era o bebê ou como ele faria para acabar com ele, na época haviam dois casais que esperavam um filho, e que enfrentaram Voldemort e saíram vivos.

Meus pais e os Potter. Disse Neville, que estava pálido e suando, espantando a todos. Quer dizer que eu poderia ter esse destino cruel?

Sim. Falou Harry calmamente. Mas Voldemort não ouviu a outra parte da profecia que dizia: "E o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das trevas desconhece... e um deles devera morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver em quanto outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

Todos ficaram calados quando Harry terminou a profecia, eles pensavam no destino que Harry carregava, o destino do mundo, o destino que Neville poderia ter carregado.

Porque ele escolheu você? Perguntou Malfoy com desdém. Ele poderia ter atacado os Longbotton que são puro sangue, e segundo ele poderia ser os que trariam problemas.

Porque, como disse no clube de duelos, Voldemort é mestiço, filho de uma bruxa com um trouxa, e vejam onde ele chegou, o poder que ele alcançou, claro que ele fez coisas que o condenariam a castigos piores do que a morte, então ele resolveu me matar, porque eu era filho de um Bruxo com uma "Sangue-ruim", ou mestiço, como gostarem, e ele escolheu alguém como ele, um mestiço que poderia ser mais perigoso, o resto vocês já sabem. Harry ainda fitava as chamas e suspirou longamente. Mas também não é por isso que eu luto, por ele não luto porque é minha obrigação, não, eu luto para que muitos não tenham a vida que eu tive, que foi envolta de sofrimento e dor, mas eu tive sorte, pois encontrei amigos que me serviram de suporte. Pode parecer esquisito, mais os meus amigos eram meus pilares, eu os admirava e os considerava heróis, ainda considero, eles me ajudaram nas horas mais difíceis e foi isso que me elevou me impediu de ir para o outro lado. Nesse momento Harry se virou para Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados no mesmo sofá e provavelmente sem perceber, estavam abraçados, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. _Eu luto pela liberdade do nosso povo, não só dos Bruxos, mas trouxas e outros seres, se Voldemort ganhar, isso acabara, os objetivos dele mudaram, ele não pretende mais destruir os trouxas ou os como ele chama "Sangue-_ruim", não, ele quer dominá-los e governar com crueldade, com o poder, que para ele, pode ser comparado com o de um deus das trevas, e isso funcionaria porque sem mim, ele poderia viver eternamente, pois tomou providencias para isso.

Malfoy foi ate Harry e ficou frente a frente com o moreno, fitando-o nos olhos, e, pela primeira vez, o loiro pode sentir a sombra que o envolvia e o mantinha no escuro sair de seus ombros, e ser jogada para o alto, com um sorriso estendeu a mão para Harry, que também sorriu e a apertou.

Pode ter certeza Potter, eu seguirei seus ideais ate o fim, e reforço ainda mais o juramento que fiz, eu lhe seguirei até a outro mundo. Quase todos os Weasley se surpreenderam com as palavra de Draco, Gina sem conseguir se conter sorriu abertamente, orgulhosa do que o namorado fizera. Ele jogara todo o orgulho de lado para lutar por uma verdadeira causa.

Cobrarei essa promessa. Disse Harry sorrindo, depois soltando a mão do loiro que voltou para um canto, só que desta vez ele sentou num sofá. Muito bem, temos que arcar com muitas coisas aqui em Hogwarts, pois a invasão nesse castelo só foi possível porque vários alunos permitiram, alunos estes que já se aliaram as trevas, e então nos cortaremos o mal pela raiz. Ele olhou para Luna, que num instante estava com suas vestes da Alcatéia. Pegue a lista dos alunos que tem a marca negra e entregue a Dumbledore. Luna assentiu e mesmo o moreno não podendo ver o rosto dela, soube que ela sorria, mas antes dela partir ele perguntou. Quanto tempo se passou lá fora?

Dois dias. Respondeu, sumindo no portal rumo a sala do diretor.

Dumbledore estava trabalhando muito desde o ataque, ele recebia varias cartas de pais de alunos que exigiam mais segurança ou ameaçavam tirar seus filhos do castelo. A notícia dos ataques em diversas parte do mundo fora divulgado, e ainda era, pelo Profeta Diário e outros jornais e revistas, até mesmo O Pasquim falara seriamente dos ataque. Dumbledore estava cheio de trabalho, a Ordem da fênix não estava dando conta de todas as missões que tinham de fazer, sem contar que eles tinham um espião dentro da ordem, e que dois espiões deles que estavam infiltrados entre os comensais morreram, e a única parte dos corpos deles que apareceram foram as cabeças em frente ao Largo Grimmauld nº12, o que tornara o local inseguro para a sede e por isso ele teria de achar outro local para as reuniões, Snape só escapara por pouco, mas isso era o de menos, pois, depois do ataque muitos membros da Ordem foram mortos por comensais, ou a mando deles, sem contar os que já morreram em combate, a Ordem estava caindo e ele não poderia fazer nada para deter.

O diretor foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando viu um portal azul ser aberto em frente a sua sala, julgou ser um daqueles Lobos, que todos falavam nos jornais, os que ajudaram a deter os ataques, por um instante ele pensou ser Falcon, mais se decepcionou quando sentiu uma energia diferente a do líder da tal ordem chamada Alcatéia.

Dumbledore isso é para você. Disse Ishtar, ao sair do portal, entregando três folhas para o Diretor, que pegou-as com curiosidade.

Quem é você mesmo? Perguntou o velho, analisando os papeis que lhe foram entregues e percebendo que neles haviam vários nomes de alunos, alguns com tinta negra e outros com tinta vermelha.

Sou Ishtar. Disse a visitante. E essa é a lista de seus alunos que apóiam Voldemort, as que estão com tinta negra, são aqueles que já tem a Marca Negra, os papeis são enfeitiçados para mudarem a cor da tinta, os nomes ficarão com tinta preta quando eles tiverem recebido a Marca Negra.

Aqui á, pelo menos, vinte alunos com a Marca Negra. Disse o velho diretor, pensativamente. O que sugeres?

Se quiser, expulse os alunos com a Marca Negra, isso ajudaria a parar essa torrente de cartas dos pais. Dumbledore fitou Ishtar, bem no local onde era para estar os olhos, mas não viu nada, nem mesmo os olhos, muito menos os pensamentos. Eu também sugiro que você mantenha os alunos suspeitos em observação.

Obrigado. Disse o diretor, fazendo sinal para que Falkes voasse até a mesa, e assim Fênix fez. Chame Minerva e Snape aqui. Quando Dumbledore voltou a atenção para Ishtar, ela já havia sumido sem deixar rastros.

Harry esperou em silencio até Luna retornar, o que não demorou muito, ele também pensava naquele sonho, não fora um sonho convencional, pelo menos é o que pensava, mas ele foi tirado desses pensamentos quando sentiu que alguém o observava, já que os outros estavam conversando entre si, então ele vê Emily o observando, como se quisesse saber algo, mais não poderia dizer. Luna apareceu e com um sinal da cabeça ela afirmou que já tinha feito o que lhe mandara.

Mione você poderia ir até o corujal e trazer Edwiges? Mal Harry terminou de falar isso, uma coruja branca como a neve apareceu por uma das grandes janelas que existiam no alto da sala, e pousou no ombro direito do moreno. O Edwiges garota esperta. Disse Harry passando a mão na cabeça da coruja, que estufou o peito em sinal de orgulho pelo elogio. Que tal você fazer uma entrega para mim? A coruja deu uma bicadinha leve na orelha dele, em sinal de afirmação. Me traga pena e pergaminho. Pediu Harry, que foi atendido por Rony rapidamente, ele se pôs a escrever uma carta, mas parou por um minuto. Quem ficou fora esses dois dias?

Somente eu, Rony e você. Disse Mione. O resto voltou para o castelo logo depois do ataque.

Valeu. Disse ele, escrevendo mais um pouco, então enrolou o pergaminho e amarrou na pata da coruja, depois disse. Entregue para Dumbledore e vá direto para o corujal, ele não pode saber onde estou. A coruja levantou vôo e sumiu pela janela.

Dumbledore estava conversando com McGonagall e Snape sobre o tal visitante misterioso e a lista dos alunos aliados das trevas, quando Edwiges entra pela janela com um pergaminho, pousa em cima da mesa do diretor que pega o pergaminho, logo depois a coruja voa pela janela, rumo ao corujal. O diretor lê atentamente o pergaminho, pois já imaginara de quem era e por um segundo seus olhos brilharam, e seu velho sorriso calmo voltou ao seu rosto.

O que diz a carta? Perguntou Minerva.

É do Harry. Responde o diretor, fazendo Snape fazer uma careta de desagrado e McGonagall soltar um raro sorriso. Parece que ele já esta bem e volta hoje, as três da tarde, também disse que quem o feriu foi um Cavaleiro Negro, em meio a batalha de Hogsmeade.

Ele lutou com um cavaleiro negro? Perguntou um surpreso professor de poções. E quem foi o cavaleiro?

Kensyt. Falou o diretor. Como eu disse, ele volta hoje, e hoje mesmo farei o convite a ele.

Você acha prudente convidar o Potter para fazer parte da Ordem? Perguntou Minerva preocupada.

Como você viu, ele já esta preparado para coisas maiores. Disse o diretor. Agora vamos para o café da manhã, depois resolveremos os assuntos com os alunos que tem a marca negra. Os olhos do diretor ficaram sérios e o brilho amigável sumiu.

Osires estava em seu trono pensando claramente qual serio o destino dessa era, e, infelizmente, ele temia que as trevas retornassem com força total, e que os Deuses das Trevas deixassem sua prisão no mundo inferior. Osires foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um brilho azulado, que vinha de uma porta a direita da sala do trono do castelo do continente perdido, então ele foi lá, viu uma bola de tamanho e cor iguais a de uma bola de cristal, e lá ele viu Siegfried.

Alguma novidade Siegfried? Pergunto o regente do continente perdido.

Ele já esta bem e retornara hoje as três horas. Falou o professor de duelos com armas.

Ótimo! Isso significa que ele esta bem, confesso que não esperava que ele lutasse logo no começo com o Ceifador de Almas, se essa luta tivesse sido adiada por mais um mês o Ceifador não teria chances, mas isso não importa. Falou Osires. E então conseguiu identificar o sexto e achar o sétimo?

Por algum motivo não. Falou Siegfried. Esta difícil, mais eu posso sentir que os outros estão se desenvolvendo muito bem, sem contar que o enviado tem um poder surpreendente, e isso se deve ao avanço das forcas negras.

Sim meu fiel cavaleiro. Falou o velho regente. Mas o Ceifador não pode ser controlado por um reles mago como Voldemort, pelo que eu sei ele ainda não alcançou todo o poder, o Ceifador deve estar seguindo ordens dos Deuses Negros.

Isso é provável. Disse Siegfried. Mas qualquer coisa vou ficar de olho em tudo, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo ele achou o mapa para a ilha dos Ferreiros dos Deuses, e você sabe que o próximo passo é achar o continente.

Fico aliviado com isso e o esperarei com ansiedade. Osires parecia lembrar de algo, mais nada disse, apenas isso. Bom trabalho, continue e me mantenha informado.

Assim será. Logo depois, a bola de cristal ficou negra e parou de emitir o brilho azul.

Que nossa sabedoria seja boa o bastante para lidar com o que poderá estar por vir. Murmurou Osires, voltando para sala do trono.

Já eram três horas, Harry estava em frente aos portões do castelo, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, ambos observando os vários alunos que estavam nos jardins, já que devido ao ataque as aulas foram suspensas por uma semana, em sinal de luto ao mortos. Todos os alunos já sabiam que os famoso Harry Potter estava ferido por lutar com contra os inimigos negros, e que Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger também lutaram contra as trevas, alguns alunos ficaram admirados com isso, mas, aqueles que já tinham se aliado as trevas, ficaram decepcionados pelos três não terem morrido na luta, mas tinha o grupo desses alunos que ficaram admirados pela coragem deles, mesmo sendo aliados das trevas.

Harry suspirou longamente, já esperando o que estava por vir, e avisando Rony e Mione o que poderia acontecer, ou seja, o assédio e outras coisas. O moreno abriu os portões, entrou nos terrenos da escola e entrou foi caminhando calmamente em direção do castelo juntamente com seus amigos que caminhavam lado a lado com ele, conforme eles avançavam calmamente, atraiam a atenção de todos o alunos que estavam nos jardins, que foram correndo para dar boas vindas, mesmo que alguns fizessem isso por pura falsidade, outros alunos correram para o castelo para espalhar que o famoso Potter estava de volta. Quando eles chegaram em frente a entrada do castelo se olharam e entraram, agradecendo vários elogios e cumprimentos, e lá, eles viram Alvo Dumbledore sorrindo.

Boas vindas meus alunos. Disse o diretor no Hall de entrada, fazendo os alunos ficarem quietos. PARABÉNS por sua coragem, de arriscar suas vidas, por aqueles que vocês nem conhecem. Os alunos bateram palmas mas logo pararam. Tem alguma coisa para dizer? Perguntou o Diretor.

Hoje haverá aula no clube de duelos. Falou Harry em tom alto, para que os outros ouvissem, e logo depois a noticia se espalhou pelo castelo rapidamente.

Muito bem senhor Potter, agora peço que me acompanhe. Pediu Dumbledore, Harry o seguiu, mas antes falando para os amigos lhe esperarem no salão Comunal da Grifinória e lá foi ele, rumo ao escritório de Dumbledore, para uma conversa que o diretor esperava a anos.


	15. Chapter 15

Um Novo Guerreiro

Alteron estava com um grupo de vampiros, andando em algum lugar do deserto do Saara a mando de seu mestre, para encontrar algo que era muito valioso, pelo menos para Voldemort. Essa missão era tão importante que Voldemort os poupara dos ataques que planejara, mais ele já estava a mais de uma semana a procura da maldita cidade, o guia trouxa que, infelizmente, os acompanhava não dizia se estavam perto ou longe, só falava que era muito perigoso invadir tal local que eles queriam, pois acreditava que lá era mal assombrado.

Meu senhor, a esse lugar só fui uma vez, e acredite, fui num grupo de mais de cem pessoas, só eu sobrevivi, quer dizer, eu e um outro homem. Falou mais uma vez o trouxa para Alteron, que nem se importou, mais o homem continuou a falar. Lá é um lugar amaldiçoado, o mal mora ali, por favor, não vamos para lá eu lhe mostro outros lugares que tem grande fortuna, mais não vamos para esse lugar amaldiçoado. E vocês ainda fazem questão de caminharem à noite, isso não é bom. Alteron não se importava com o guia, por isso nada respondia, simplesmente caminhava, ele não fazia questão de não caminhar durante o dia, mais os vampiros que o acompanhavam não tinham força suficiente para agüentar o sol, mas é claro, ele foi pegar Vampiros de outro clã.

Cada noite que passavam no deserto fazia o Vampiro ficar irritado, pois, para ele todo o lugar daquele maldito deserto parecia igual, o frio da noite não o incomodava, ao contrario, ele achava reconfortante, assim como ver as estrelas no céu sem nuvem, aquele era um lugar desolado, que em outros tempos lhe lembrava uma vida que ele não teria nunca mais. Quando eles estavam perto de um oásis algo veio à mente do mestre Vampiro, ele conhecia aquele Oásis, fora justamente ali que ele fora transformado em vampiro, mais isso fazia muito tempo. Tempo que ele não queria lembrar, pois não gostava de parecer um mortal recordando coisas inúteis como sentimentos.

O dia já vai amanhecer, vamos acampar ali naquele oásis. Falou o mestre Vampiro com uma voz fria, fazendo o guia trouxa tremer, mais esse não contrariava.

Como você quiser. Disse o guia, e depois rindo, ele fala brincando. Se eu não conhecesse um vampiro eu diria que vocês são. Alteron olhou para o mortal e ficou interessado.

Você já achou um vampiro? Perguntou interessado.

Claro, um dia quando eu estava guiando uns outros turistas, só que em direção oposta, eu vi um vampiro que atacou os turistas, você tremeria se visse a face do vampiro, era demoníaca e grotesca, parecia que o demônio se apossou dele, parecia uma fera, uma besta, matou quase todos os turistas, só restou eu e um tal Lindebrock, que por sorte carregava uma espada e cortou a cabeça do vampiro quando estava se alimentando de uma moça de não mais de trinta anos, não se passa um dia que eu não ouço o berro que o demônio deu quando a cabeça foi cortada. Contou o guia contente em finalmente haver um assunto para tratar com o estranho que sempre era quieto.

Ele deve ter sido um vampiro tolo que deixou a sede se apossar dele. Murmurou Alteron só para ele ouvir, fazendo o guia estranhar, mais nada disse, até chegar no oásis que tinha um pequeno lago ao centro dele.

Meu senhor, eu irei montar minha tenda ali na frente, a margem do lago. Disse o guia, sem nem esperar Alteron falar e foi em direção ao lago, ficou olhando distraidamente para a água por um tempo.

Quanto tempo demora para chegarmos na cidade? Perguntou o mestre vampiro atrás do guia, que se assustou, pois não percebera que Alteron estava ali, nem vira o reflexo dele na água, mais ele julgou ser por que estava distraído então nem ligou.

Meia noite de caminhada. Disse o guia.

Ótimo. Disse o mestre vampiro, saindo rapidamente de perto do guia, que por alguma razão sentiu muito frio, Alteron foi dormir em sua tenda, que já estava pronta e se preparou para dormir o dia todo.

Harry já estava há cinco minutos na sala do diretor, que respondia a uma carta, provavelmente era de algum pai preocupado, mais logo depois que o diretor parou de escrever ele olhou nos olhos do garoto, que tratou rapidamente de trancar sua mente, fazendo o velho diretor se surpreender.

Você sabe o porque de eu ter lhe chamado para essa conversa? Perguntou Dumbledore, olhando por cima dos óculos em forma de meia lua.

Não senhor. Falou Harry, mas ele já tinha uma idéia do que tinha por vir.

Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. Pediu o diretor desconfiando de algo.

Estávamos eu, Rony e Hermione andando por Hogsmeade, perto da hora de voltar, quando um estranho portal apareceu em frente ao três vassouras, eu vi porque estávamos indo para o bar. Disse o garoto, ainda olhando para o diretor. Do portal saiu um homem e uma mulher, ambos aumentaram a voz magicamente e gritaram ao mesmo tempo que o povoado iria ser atacado, e falaram para os alunos de Hogwarts voltarem rapidamente para o castelo, ouve uma correria, todos os alunos corriam para o castelo, no meio da multidão eu perdi os dois estranhos.

E porque você não veio para o castelo? Perguntou o diretor num tom repreendedor, mas Harry nem se importou.

Porque eu não iria me esconder que nem um rato assustado como você quer. Disse o garoto, com um tom de voz indignado. Eu fiquei, vi ao longe, em direção ao leste, vários aliados de Voldemort aparecerem, não me surpreendi ao saber que lobisomens e Vampiros fizessem parte do exercito dele, pois, ele mesmo dissera que iria se reerguer rapidamente, e você me disse que ele tentaria se aliar a outras criaturas, então eu fiquei para trás, tentando lutar e consegui graças ao meu treinamento nas férias, eu lutei de igual para igual contra os enviados dele, como eu nunca tinha feito, até que eu lutei com um cara desdenhoso, que tinha uma Cimitarra, eu, como não tinha arma, tentei me proteger, mais num momento de distração ele se moveu tão rápido que eu não pude ver, e me fez um corte nas costas, logo depois eu cambaleei e cai zonzo, pronto para ser morto, quando um outro estranho vestido de sobretudo fez alguma coisa que parecia um dragão em chamas subir e depois ele desceu, de alguma maneira os enviados de Voldemort sumiram, queimaram, mais ai eu me senti mais tonto e fraco, cai inconsciente e só fui acordar ontem. Dumbledore olhava fixamente nos olhos de Harry tentando ver algo mais não conseguia.

Muito bem Harry, mais eu o chamei aqui para convidá-lo a fazer parte da Ordem, pois você já provou ter força e caráter o suficiente para isso. Disse o diretor, apoiando os braços em cima da sua mesa, avaliando o garoto. Então aceita fazer parte?

Não. Disse o garoto, surpreendendo levemente o diretor, pois esse já esperava que o garoto negasse, mais pensara que ele iria enrolar antes de dizer isso.

Posso saber o porque? Perguntou Dumbledore.

Você só quer me colocar na Ordem por para me vigiar de perto, para tentar me proteger de todos os lados, me cegando, para que eu não saiba de nada. Começou o moreno, se levantando. Você quer me proteger, me cegar por todos os lados, para me poupar até a ultima batalha, mais como eu lutaria contra Voldemort sem ao menos ter experiência em batalha direta contra as trevas.

Não faríamos isso com você. Disse o diretor sem se alterar.

Vocês vêm fazendo isso comigo desde que eu nasci. Disse Harry alterando a voz. Vocês me escondem tudo, não adianta se é importante, tudo o que vocês querem é me ter como uma arma.

Essa nunca foi nossa intenção. Disse Dumbledore calmamente, deixando Harry expressar o que pensava.

Eu sei o porque de você estar me chamando para a Ordem da Fênix, é porque seus membros são fracos e estão caindo como moscas, eu vi em Hogsmeade, os membros da Ordem, eles caiam cansados sem energia, porque estavam sendo atacados por simples comensais, nem mesmo os vampiros e lobisomens tentaram atacá-los, pois eles não valiam a pena.

Não diga isso Harry. Falou o diretor pela primeira vez alterando a voz.

Sabe o que me aconteceu nessas férias? Sabe o que me aconteceu?

Não saberei se você não me contar. Falou Dumbledore, se recompondo e sentando mais uma vez.

Eu estava na Índia com Anne, eu já treinava levemente, nada como hoje, mais treinava, e quando eu estava andando por uma pequena cidade no interior da Índia, onde pensei que poderia ter paz, mais eu não consegui. Estava andando sozinho, pois Anne estava dormindo, eu resolvi ir dar um passeio pelo campo, mais quando eu estava voltando apareceu um cara vestido de preto, com um sobretudo da mesma cor da roupa, assim como o capuz, eu me assustei e ele me desafiou para um duelo, eu, no inicio, não aceitei, mais ele me forçou, me lançando feitiços que nos aprendemos na escola, mais que tinha uma força muito maior, eu tentei lançar todos os feitiços que eu conhecia, mais nada afetou o estranho, no fim ele me desarmou e me lançou um feitiço que me jogou a trinta metros, eu cai todo machucado, e ele foi andando ate onde eu estava, com um movimento da mão me fez levantar no ar, e me disse, com uma voz seria e dura: "Você não consegue nem mesmo me vencer, logo eu, que ainda sou mais fraco que um cavaleiro negro, e nem chego perto de Voldemort". Logo depois disso ele se virou e foi embora, e eu cai no chão mas antes deles sumir eu me levantei e perguntei o nome dele.

E qual era? Perguntou Diretor, interessado no que o moreno tinha a dizer.

Ele se chamava Falcon. Com essa revelação algumas suspeitas de Dumbledore desapareceram e outras surgiram.

Alguma vez mais esse Falcon apareceu? Perguntava o Diretor avaliando o moreno.

Só em Hogsmeade, mais nem falou comigo, ele lutava com tanta força, e eu só sei que era ele porque um dos estranhos disse o nome dele na batalha do povoado.

Então você realmente não quer fazer parte da Ordem? Perguntou mais uma vez o diretor.

Não vou entrar. Respondeu o garoto voltando a se sentar. Mais posso te pedir uma coisa?

Peça.

Quero que fique de olho em Anne. Falou Harry. Eu ensinei tudo o que eu aprendi para ela, e sei que ela é forte, mais pode ser enganada, peço que toda vez que ela sair do castelo alguém fique de olho nela, mais quando ela estiver dentro do castelo não precisa.

Tudo bem. Disse o diretor resignado.

Obrigado. Disse Harry se levantando, mas antes de ir embora ele fala. Não faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, mais pode contar comigo quando precisar. Dumbledore sorriu e logo depois o garoto saiu da sala, deixando o diretor com seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando Harry saiu do escritório do diretor foi direto para o Salão Comunal, encontrar seus amigos, caminhando pelo corredor ele não pode evitar achar vários alunos que o paravam para perguntar o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade, ou se ele estava bem. Muitos do que perguntavam se ele estava bem eram aqueles que já haviam se aliado a Voldemort, mais Harry não se importava, ele só dizia que não queria falar no assunto, mais ele também não escapava de muitas garotas, que chegavam em grupinho perguntando se ele tinha par para o baile, e quando ele respondia não elas saiam soltando aquelas risadinhas que o deixavam nervoso, mais nada fazia, algumas mesmo chegavam a convidá-lo, mais ele falava um não evasivo, por um minuto ele desejou ter ficado mais tempo sumido.

Quando ele entrou no salão comunal fora a mesma coisa, muitos grifinórios foram parabenizá-lo e gritavam elogios ao moreno, mais este não ligava, só caminhava entre a multidão, que lhe dava tapinha nas costas e algumas garotas, que saindo não sabendo da onde vinham e lhe davam beijinhos no rosto, ele não estava gostando de tanta atenção, mais não tinha como escapar. Num canto do Salão Comunal ele pode ver os sorrisos marotos de Rony e Hermione, e isso não lhe agradou nem um pouco, mais deixou para lá, sem se importar muito, e finalmente, com mais esforço do que ele imaginara, ele chegou onde os dois estavam sentados e se sentou em uma poltrona, em frente a eles, mesmo assim não paravam de vir pessoas pedindo para ele contar o que, ou como tinha sido o ataque.

CHEGA. Berrou Rony surpreendendo a todos até mesmo à Hermione, que não esperava isso. Eu sou monitor, e se vocês não voltarem para seus afazeres e continuarem a fazer essa algazarra eu serei obrigado a tirar pontos de todos, e sem contar que eu pessoalmente farei Snape supervisionar vocês numa detenção. Depois do ruivo ter dito isso os alunos foram se dispersando, pois ninguém queria uma detenção com Snape.

Valeu. Disse Harry para o ruivo, assim que todos os outros alunos saíram de perto obedecendo à ameaça.

Foi nada não. Disse Rony se sentando. Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo e com a Mione.

É verdade Harry. Disse Hermione e depois se voltou para Rony. Você me surpreendeu Rony. O ruivo corou com o que ele julgava ser um elogio. E ai Harry! Como foi a reunião com Dumbledore?

Foi exatamente o que eu falei para vocês. Disse Harry se endireitando na poltrona, e depois falou baixo só para os outros ouvirem. Ele me chamou para fazer parte da Ordem, mais, como eu já lhes disse, eu recusei, mas deixei claro que se ele quiser eu estou aqui para ajudar.

Fez muito bem. Falou Hermione. E o que faremos com os Lobinhos?

Bom, eu irei treinar os meus discípulos amanha, às 10 horas da noite no horário de fora da sala, e ficarei ate uma da manhã no horário de fora. Respondeu Harry.

Você acha seguro? Perguntou Rony.

Acho. Disse Harry. Ah, mais uma coisa, vocês terão de passar as férias comigo, não só vocês dois mais todos os outros, menos os lobinhos é claro. Mas por um momento ele parou, e voltou a falar. Ou melhor, cada um de nós, poderá levar um discípulo, avise isso a Gina, e ela passará para os outros. Hermione saiu rápido e em cinco minutos voltou.

Ela disse que vai avisar. Disse a garota.

Ótimo. Harry parou e olhou para Rony. Rony, você vai ter de dar um jeito de falar com seus pais que você e a Gina vão passar o feriado comigo.

Tudo bem então. Disse o ruivo, mas depois ele se voltou para Harry e perguntou. Mas e se ela perguntar onde eu vou estar?

Fala para ela, que você vai estar seguro em minha casa, que foi onde eu fiquei as férias de verão, e que só eu sei a localização.

Melhor assim. Disse o ruivo pegando um pergaminho, uma pena e escrevendo um bilhete para os pais. Você pode me emprestar a Edwiges?

Claro é só você ir no corujal, ela vai adorar fazer uma entrega. Depois disso Harry olhou para Hermione. Você não quer aproveitar para escrever para os seus pais?

Ah, claro. Disse ela escrevendo uma carta apressada, e depois ela e Rony saíram do Salão Comunal, deixando o moreno mais uma vez sozinho, mais não por muito tempo, pois logo depois apareceu Anne, que literalmente pulou em cima dele, o abraçando.

Ei, calma ai baixinha. Disse Harry sorrindo, tentado fazer Anne o largar.

Baixinha é a pinóia. Disse ela ainda sorrindo, mais largando o garoto. O que você pretende fazer hoje?

Nada de mais. Disse Harry. Que tal darmos um passeio. A garota nem respondeu só puxou Harry para fora do salão comunal.

Alteron sentia uma grande força negra surgir por entre as dunas, os guia tremia cada vez mais, enquanto se aproximavam do objetivo, mas, para sua sorte, ou azar, não sabia qual ia ser seu verdadeiro destino naquela viagem. Faltava pouco para o mestre vampiro chegar em seu destino, exatamente como Lord Voldemort queria, só tinha uma grande duna em frente ao destino deles, mais quando eles chegaram ao alto da duna eles puderam ver, para o desespero do guia, e para a alegria de Alteron, uma grande cidade, que ao longe parecia em ruínas, e ao centro da cidade tinha uma enorme pirâmide negra, que exalava uma energia maligna muito grande, aquela era a Cidade esquecida pelos homens, poucos conheciam sua localização, porque a muito ela fora considerada uma lenda. Lá em baixo estava a Cidade da Areia Negra, era chamada assim pois mesmo em tempos antigos já tinham esquecido do verdadeiro nome dela, mais a reconheciam pela areia negra que tinha em volta, Alteron percebeu que metade daquela duna era de areia negra.

Eu já lhe mostrei o caminho meu senhor. Disse o guia tremendo diante da visão da cidade. Agora me pague, e me de o que você prometeu.

Antes você vai ter de ir conosco até os portões abandonados. Disse o mestre vampiro andando e o guia, sem opção, se juntou a ele, os outros vampiros também tinham sentido as trevas na cidade e ficaram excitados em poder ir para lá, e, quem sabe, usufruir um pouco daquele poder. O caminho foi lento e silencioso, parecia que alguém, ou alguma coisa os observava e aquilo não agradava em nada a Alteron muito menos ao guia, que tremia mais do que poderia ser possível, ele tinha um pressentimento muito ruim com aquilo, mais nada dizia só acompanhava os estranhos até a entrada da cidade, que estava realmente em ruínas, assim como, o que, outrora, parecia ser um portão de puro ouro.

Chegamos, agora me de o que é de direito. Disse o guia num tom firme que ele realmente não tinha.

Muito bem, você terá o que merece. Disse o mestre vampiro, se voltando para os outros vampiros. Dêem a ele o que ele merece. O pobre guia que pensava que eles iam pagá-lo foi de boa vontade até o grupo de vampiros, enquanto Alteron entrou na cidade, e ao longe ele pode ouvir o grito de medo e desespero do guia, pedindo socorro e dizendo coisas como "Estão me devorando", gritando mais e mais, Alteron nem ligava para isso, pois coisas parecidas já haviam acontecido em sua longa existência, em um momento os gritos do guia cessaram, e o silencio da morte tomou mais uma vez conta da cidade.

Alteron caminhava calmamente pela rua principal da cidade, que levava direto para entrada de pirâmide negra, ele observava cada canto que passava e lá via os restos dos mortais que tentaram chegar naquela pirâmide, ou de pessoas que a muito moravam ali. Uma leve brisa soprava do leste a noite iria demorar para acabar, ele teria tempo suficiente para chegar onde queria e voltar para seu Lord, ele nem mesmo se importaria mais com aqueles inúteis vampiros que o acompanhavam.

Quanto mais perto ele chegava da pirâmide grandes obeliscos começavam a aparecer, esses obeliscos tinham desenhos e escritas, que tratavam de contar a historia daquela cidade, que outrora fora uma das mais ricas e importantes dos setes desertos. Alteron caminhava lentamente em meio aos obeliscos, indo em direção a grande entrada da pirâmide, conforme ele ia se aproximando, mais tinha certeza que alguma coisa o observava, mais não se incomodava com isso, apenas caminhava. Ao chegar na entrada da pirâmide ele viu que ela não tinha portas, nem nada, somente duas estatuas de seis metros cada, que pareciam ser de ouro e prata, segurando lanças douradas com as pontas prateadas, elas estavam viradas a direção da entrada da cidade e aparentemente não se mexiam.

Alteron foi tentar entrar na pirâmide, mais quando fez isso as estatuas criaram vida e colocaram as pontas das grandes lanças nas entrada da pirâmide, impedindo que ele entrasse, um rumorejo de capa foi ouvido e o mestre vampiro finalmente soube que iria conhecer aquele que o estava observando.

Caius! Há quanto tempo. Disse uma voz que fez o mestre vampiro tremer, e lembrar de coisas que teria de esquecer. Acho que quase três mil anos, mas faz tanto tempo que eu nem lembro direito.

Mostre-se e diga quem é. Falou o Mestre vampiro se virando para onde veio a voz.

Ora Caius! Como pode ter se esquecido de mim? Perguntou a mesma voz em meio as sombras sem aparecer.

Não ouse brincar comigo. Ameaçou o mestre vampiro.

Não brinco. Disse o dono da voz. Mas já que não se lembra de mim, ou finge que não conhece, digo o meu nome. O dono da voz foi caminhando para a luz, mas ainda deixando o rosto oculto pelas sombras por algum motivo, Alteron não conseguia ver o rosto do estranho. Meu nome é Devon, mais você me conheceu como Marco, o seu fiel amigo. Alteron deu um passo para trás e pela primeira vez em anos sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. Acho que você se lembrou não é?

Mas como? Pensei que você tinha sido...

Morto? Não, eu não estava morto, logo depois daquele demônio ter nos atacado eu vi o seu corpo ao chão, sem um único suspiro e imaginei que estava morto, e que tinha levado o maldito que lhe mordeu juntamente para o mundo dos mortos. Falou Devon com seu tom frio.

De certa forma eu o levei ao mundo dos mortos, mais ele já havia me condenado. Alteron parou e sorriu, mostrando seus caninos brancos. Ou melhor, ele já havia me libertado da vida humana, e então passei quase dois mil anos para chegar ao ápice do poder das criaturas negras, e me tornei um dos mais poderosos mestres da noite eterna. Depois disso Alteron deu uma olhada em Devon, viu que o corpo dele estava coberto por faixas, como os de uma múmia, só o rosto ficara a mostra, e não mudara nada, ele tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e os olhos azuis escuros e frios. O que você faz vivo depois de tanto tempo? Pela primeira vez Alteron demonstrava alegria depois de muito tempo.

Depois de eu ter visto você caído resolvi seguir o nosso sonho, fui a procura da imortalidade, e de certa forma a encontrei nessa cidade fétida. A voz de Devon estava fria e demonstrou uma crueldade que agradou a Alteron. Quando cheguei nessa cidade os habitantes me receberam como se eu fosse o próprio Deus Sol, e eu passei um mês aqui, um mês aprendendo cada segredo, e vendo cada riqueza, mais no fim, eu vi para que eles me queriam. O tom de voz de Devon mudou para um tom de dor. Tinha um ser nessa terra muito mais poderoso que um vampiro, ele vinha aqui para castigar os habitantes da cidade, mas parece que um sacerdote tinha previsto que se um estrangeiro, que viera de além dos sete desertos, fosse sacrificado a tal criatura, ela desaparecia, seria jogada para um lugar que nem mesmo os deuses seriam capazes de alcançar, nem de libertá-lo, então, os malditos me prenderam, e me deixaram a mercê da criatura, que não tinha nome, eles sempre a chamavam só de criatura, mas quando ela veio a cidade, me encontrou aos portões e me levou para dentro da areia, e lá, bem abaixo da terra, nos lutamos, e eu por pura sorte, havia conseguido destruí-la, com o poder de uma adaga negra, mas antes de matá-la ela me feriu mortalmente, mas mesmo assim eu sai de sua moradia.

Isso foi inaceitável. Falou Alteron com um tom de amedrontar ate mesmo a Keillis.

A historia não acaba ai. Disse Devon chegando mais perto do mestre vampiro. Eu de alguma forma vim até os portões da cidade, eu estava quase morto, mais o maldito sacerdote dissera aos habitantes dessa cidade que eu fora marcado pela criatura, e assim era um mal igual a ela, eu consegui escapar dos habitantes que me perseguiram para me matar, me refugiara justamente nesse templo onde escutei o sacerdote falar com alguma coisa, eles planejavam me pegar e extrair a força que a criatura havia me dado, mais eu não sabia de nada naquela época, então eu surrupiei um dos pergaminhos sagrados do templo e realizei um feitiço, onde eu fui curado, e, pela primeira vez, senti uma força enorme dentro de mim, mas o sacerdote me pegou, e me fez sentir dores que nenhum humano poderia saber como era, ele me torturou, e por fim eu consegui usar a força que a criatura havia dado a mim, destruí o povo dessa cidade, e antes de destruir o sacerdote ele me amaldiçoou a ser uma criatura nem viva, nem morta, não um morto vivo, que nem os vampiro, não, era algo diferente, que caminha nesse e no outro mundo, e então fui condenado a isso, até que um tal de Enviado das Trevas requisitasse meus serviços, e eu deveria servi-lo, eu consegui aquilo o que queria, consegui ser um imortal, assim como era nosso sonho, mas me tornei algo que nem tem classificação, desde então eu venho destruindo tudo, e por algum motivo guardo o tesouro do templo, mesmo nunca podendo vê-lo. Logo depois da historia Devon olhou para os braços enfaixados e Alteron pode sentir uma força enorme saindo do amigo, e, por alguma razão, se sentiu extremamente feliz por achar seu velho amigo, uma felicidade cruel, algo que o dava mais força.

De formas diferentes nos dois conseguimos o que queríamos. Devon afirmou com um meneio da cabeça. E me agrado por termos nos encontrado depois de tanto tempo, e com isso também lhe trago uma noticia muito boa.

Também me alegro em ter encontrado uma das únicas pessoas que me foi fiel como amigo, já que a outra já morreu a muito tempo entre os mortais. Devon se aproximou mais de Alteron e ambos apertaram as mãos. E que noticia boa é essa?

Finalmente você poderá sair daqui, o Enviado das Trevas veio mais uma vez ao mundo. Devon sorriu um sorriso frio, mais que demonstrava alegria. E você vai ter a oportunidade de ver o tesouro desse templo e de conhecer o grande enviado.

Isso! Exclamou Devon. E mais uma vez nos lutaremos lado a lado como nos velhos tempos.

Melhor que nos velhos tempos, nos seremos temidos. Mas por um instante Alteron se virou para as estatuas, que pareciam estar ouvindo a conversa dos dois, mas ainda não se mexiam e bloqueavam o caminho. Como passarei por eles?

Não me surpreendo que você não passa por ai, já que esse templo ainda contem a força de antes da queda, e nenhum vampiro ou mal pode entrar nele, a não ser se. Ele olhou para as estatuas e depois para Alteron. Diga o seu nome e o nome do Enviado das Trevas. Alteron virou para as estatuas e se aproximou mais, as estatuas criaram vida e deram um passo a frente, mais ainda com as lanças tampando o caminho.

Eu sou Alteron, um dos Mestres da Noite Eterna, e venho a mando de Lord Voldemort, Mestre das Forças Ocultas o Enviado das Trevas. As estatuas recuaram e voltaram para seus lugares, as lanças deixaram a passagem livre, e então o chão brilhou numa luz azul. Venha comigo. Disse olhando para Devon, que o seguiu.

Os dois andavam com pressa, nem reparavam nas obras, provavelmente valiosas, que ali estavam, não, eles tinham um objetivo maior, objetivo esse que só Alteron sabia, mas nada contava, eles sempre caminhavam em linha reta, dentro da pirâmide, que segundo Devon, era um templo de deuses antigos. Alteron sentia que estava chegando em um local onde as trevas estavam fortes, mesmo que naquele templo ele só sentisse forças benéficas, mas sempre a trevas em meio a luz, pelo menos esse era um dos ensinamentos dos Vampiros.

Os dois chegaram em uma parte em que uma escada descia ate onde os olhos mortais não poderiam enxergar, então eles desceram as escadas, até um outro salão, que estava imerso pelas trevas, só havendo uma luz onde ficava um pedestal, nesse pedestal tinha um enorme livro, que devia ter o tamanho de meio metro, e era tão grosso quanto parecia. Alteron se aproximou, mais antes de tocar o livro uma parece de fogo bloqueou a passagem, impedindo o mestre vampiro de avançar pois ele sabia que aquele fogo não era comum.

Deixa comigo. Disse Devon se aproximando da parede de fogo, sem nem se importar com ela, ele a atravessou, e logo depois o fogo baixou e Alteron viu ele pegando o livro do pedestal, e todas as trevas que estavam no salão sumiram, e entraram no livro, como uma espécie de neblina negra, e revelou um local amplo e branco com o chão em mármore negro. Vamos. Ao terminar de dizer isso o templo tremeu e os dois souberam que aquele lugar iria desmoronar, e então Alteron se aproximou de Devon, e tocou no ombro do amigo, e sumiu em meio a uma nuvem negra, levando Devon junto...

Eram nove horas e Harry já estava na sala de treinamento da Alcatéia, ele resolvera chegar mais cedo para pensar no que ele iria ensinar, e para pensar em como seriam as férias que ele estava planejando. Bem, pelo menos uma parte das férias, pois a outra, ele já sabia que não ia ter jeito mesmo, mais procurava pensar em outra coisa. Como sempre o garoto estava sentado numa poltrona perto da lareira, olhado o fogo aceso, ele também tinha outras coisas para pensar, por isso nem ouviu que alguém chegara, e muito menos prestou atenção quando essa pessoa se sentou num sofá ao lado de onde ele estava.

Buuu! sorriu, pulando em sua direção. Harry se virou calmamente, levantando a sobrancelha direita levemente.

Oi Emily...

Ah, Harry... Com você nem tem graça...

Ok, então da próxima vez que você tentar me assustar eu vou fingir que você conseguiu.

Tá tá, tanto faz... Mais cadê as meninas? olhou pela sala de treinamento, procurando as outras discípulas de Harry. Ele engasgou com o ar, fazendo com que Emily o olhasse.

É... Bem, Emily... Elas só vão chegar mais tarde...

Mais você não me disse que era para estar aqui as nove?

Sim... Isso... Bem, é que, sabe... Harry sentiu suas faces corarem. Eu... Eu queria falar com você antes do treino começar... Ela se sentou em uma poltrona em frente a Harry, o olhou seriamente, provavelmente ele queria falar sobre um assunto importante para a Alcatéia.

Pode falar Harry. falou em tom sério, o rosto ligeiramente preocupado, Harry estranhou um pouco, mais ignorou, estava mais preocupado com o que tinha que falar, alias, com o que tinha para pedir.

Emily... Harry desviou os olhos do olhar penetrante que ela lhe lançava, corou um pouco, repassando mentalmente o que tinha planejado fazer eu queria te chamar pra passar as férias comigo! disse rápido, sem respirar, Emily arregalou os olhos, mil coisas diferentes se passaram em sua mente. Harry percebeu que estava sendo mal interpretado, e correu para concertar esse deslize. Que...quer dizer, comigo e com a Alcatéia, sabe, é um treinamento especial nas férias e cada membro pode levar um discípulo e eu escolhi você por que é muito dedicada e achei que merecia por que também, eu realmente é... hum... é isso... e, é... você aceita ? Ele falou tudo no tom mais sério que seu nervosismo permitiu, respirou vacilante, esperando a resposta da menina.

Claro que eu vou, Harry. Ela sorriu pra ele. Apagando de sua mente os pensamentos tortos que tivera sobre seu Mestre, por um momento pensou que ele...Ora, havia pensado besteira, Harry não olhava para ela daquele modo...

Ótimo, nós vamos passar as férias na minha casa. ele respirou fundo, um convite já tinha sido feito, agora faltava o outro, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se concentrando no que diria, se concentrando em como agiria e acima de tudo se concentrando para não gaguejar, mais...

Então acho q vou começar a me aquecer para o treinamento. falou Emily, começando a caminhar para longe dele. Ele abriu os olhos rápido e se levantou.

Espera! falou segurando a mão de Emily. Eu ainda tenho outra coisa... Hum, pra te pedir... Harry sentia o rosto esquentar, estava consciente que Emily estava estranhando o provável tom avermelhado de seu rosto.

Então... Fala Harry... Ela prendeu a respiração, suas mãos ainda estavam juntas, e ele não parecia disposto a soltá-la.

Você... Será que você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? Harry, pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa, a encarou nos olhos, viu a surpresa estampada neles, e por um segundo vacilou, deu um passo para trás, começando a soltar sua mão da dela. Desviou o olhar, pronto para uma resposta negativa... mais essa jamais veio, ele sentiu Emily juntar sua mão com a dele novamente, e ouviu um riso baixo.

Pensei que você nunca ia pedir. Ela sorria abertamente, estava feliz e não queria esconder isso. Harry respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle, que havia perdido a alguns minutos atrás. Abriu a boca, pronto para falar, mais ouviu algumas risadinhas ao fundo, rapidamente soltou a mão de Emily, logo depois suas discípulas entraram a sala da Alcatéia. Não fale da viajem para as outras, só eu e Anne sabemos. Disse o moreno em tom baixo que só Emily ouviu.

Ei o que vocês estão fazendo? Perguntou Anne em tom divertido fazendo Harry se mexer inquieto. Acho que atrapalhamos algo. Disse para Camila e Sara que deram risinhos que irritavam a Harry.

Não atrapalharam nada. Disse Harry no tom calmo e sério que sempre usavam em treinamento, o que fez as garotas pararem de rir e engolirem em seco, assim como Anne. Muito bem hoje nós treinaremos por mais ou menos três dias, depende do quanto eu estiver de bom humor. Anne fez um barulho em desagrado, pois sabia que aquilo ia ser maçante.

A pega leve. Disse Anne com tom de desgosto.

Nada de pegar leve. Falou Harry mais sério. Vocês viram o que aconteceu há pouco mais de uma semana, e se não esta havendo ataques agora é porque Voldemort deve estar reunindo seus seguidores, temos que estar preparados, pois não poderemos ficar nos preocupando em proteger só um local. Disse Harry olhando para cada uma das discípulas. Por sorte eu não resolvi interver na batalha que teve na França, pois se não muitos dos seus amigos e conhecidos estariam mortos, então eu quero que vocês se esforcem para aprenderem para que em qualquer eventualidade vocês possam lutar.

Então é por isso o treino de hoje? Perguntou Sara, com um tom de voz baixo.

Também. Disse Harry. Outro motivo é que eu quero que vocês treinem na sala de simulação. As garotas olharam curiosas para ele. Lá você lutarão com comensais de nível médio, quer dizer todas menos a Anne, que depois de vocês lutara com um de nível feiticeiro. Com exceção de Anne todas fizeram cara de surpresa.

Mas logo na primeira aula? Disse Camila nervosamente.

É melhor vocês aprenderem o estilo de luta dos comensais logo de inicio. Harry parou por um minuto e logo depois voltou a falar. Eu sei que vocês são capazes de fazer melhor do que enfrentar simples comensais de médio poder, pois eu as escolhi, você são três das mais fortes de Hogwarts, e se batalharem conseguirão vir a ser algumas das mais poderosas de mundo bruxo. Anne olhou para Harry e sorriu. Você também Anne só falei delas porque você eu já sei a extensão de poder.

E por isso me da um comensal de nível feiticeiro? Fala a garota num tom infantilmente emburrado.

Você prefere me enfrentar? Pergunta Harry o que faz a garota responder rapidamente.

Não muito obrigada, prefiro o comensal, pelo menos eu saio inteira. Disse já indo em direção a porta da sala de simulação, acompanhada das outras três que riam com gosto da mudança de opinião de Anne.

Lord Voldemort caminhava mais uma vez pela grande floresta negra que tinha na sua ilha, ele ia de encontro aos grandes portões negros se aconselhar com os deuses negros. Conforme ele ia passando, pelo caminho varias árvores apodreciam, morriam assim como os animais que não tinham tempo de fugir da presença, mas o lorde negro não se importava, apenas caminhava, sem nem fazer um barulho à não ser a dos corpos das criaturas caindo.

Os passos de Voldemort eram firmes e decididos, seu olhar era frio e ele já tinha conseguido dominar quase totalmente o seu poder. Chegando a grande muralha do penhasco que abrigava os portões negros, estava se aproximando dos portões e já começou a sentir a grande energia que de lá emanava.

Tolo Voldemort. Disse uma voz grave e forte de dentro dos portões, antes mesmo que Voldemort se ajoelhasse ou fala-se algo. Como tu podes ser tão tolo?

Não entendo por que dizes isso. Falou Voldemort se curvando perante o portão.

Nós sabemos o que acontece fora desses portões seu tolo. Disse uma voz feminina forte e sombria. Além de podermos ouvir a alma dos seus malditos servos, que gritam aterrorizados com os castigos que vão receber, mais eles não temem só por isso.

Eles temem aqueles que os destruíram, gritam e pedem misericórdia, eles temem aos lobos. Falou uma segunda voz de homem, tão forte quanto a de uma tempestade. Assim como você! Nos já sabemos que o líder desses tais lobos é o Enviado dos Deuses.

Sei disso. Falou Voldemort.

Tu foste tolo de atacar a todos aqueles alvos de uma vez, sem ao menos ter reunido um bom exercito sombrio. Falou novamente a voz da mulher. Para você vencer, destrua pelo menos um dos seus inimigos, pois ambos estão poderosos, e se um dia eles se unirem...

Sua destruição será certa. Bradou uma outra voz forte, porém suave como a do vento. Destrua um dos dois para ter mais chances, pois se continuar assim, pelo menos um deles com certeza ira ter poder suficiente para te destruir.

Sei como atrair os dois separadamente. Disse Voldemort com um sorriso em seus lábios deformados.

Pois atraia. Falou novamente a voz feminina. E para te ajudar mais nas batalhas um guerreiro que preparamos há muito tempo virá até aqui, juntamente com aquele Vampiro inútil, use bem o poder desse guerreiro e tudo poderá se sair bem.

Sim. Foi a única coisa que Voldemort disse antes de se virar e voltar para seu castelo.

Quando ele estava em uma boa distância, onde não poderia ouvir as vozes fortes que vinha dos portões uma fenda negra apareceu ao chão, em frente aos portões e de lá saiu o Ceifador, com sua foice e suas vestes sem mostrar seu corpo. O Ceifador se ajoelhou perante o portão e baixou a cabeça, em sinal de respeito, baixou sua foice, a colocando em frente, oferecendo sua arma aos deuses negros.

Lealdade eterna as trevas. Falou a voz grutual do Ceifador.

Nosso guerreiro da morte, fique ao nosso lado, e mais uma vez todos saberão quem és tu. Falou a voz feminina.

Vigie esse mortal de perto e nos diga cada passo fétido que ele der. Falou outra voz masculina.

Mas agora, diga o que descobriu. Falou novamente a voz feminina.

Uma coisa me preocupou quando lutei com Falcon. Falou o Ceifador. Esse Falcon, a morte não o toca e o poder que exala é primordial, mesmo ele não mostrando ou não sabendo.

Viste algo mais? Falou a voz de vento.

O lobo o guarda. Falou o Ceifador.

Tu és fiel a nos e terá o seu premio. Falou a voz feminina. Agora vá. O Ceifador sumiu envolto pela fenda negra assim como sua foice.

Voldemort já estava em seu escuro trono esperando a chegada do tal guerreiro que os Deuses negros falaram, ele sabia que se ele foi preparado pelos deuses das trevas esse guerreiro seria de grande ajuda. Ele sentia a movimentação por trás das paredes e muralhas de seu castelo, ou melhor de sua fortaleza, que era uma grande mancha negra na terra.

Ele também estava pensando em reaver algo que ele perdera a muito por causa do maldito adorador de trouxas, o velho Dumbledore. Mas essa missão ele encarregaria a esse novo guerreiro, para ver se ele realmente merecia fazer parte de seu exercito.

Meu Mestre. Disse Rabicho, entrando na sala e se ajoelhando perante o trono. Alteron retornou e trouxe alguém com ele, mas os outros vampiros não retornaram.

Não me importa, só chame Alteron e esse estranho a minha presença. Ordenou Voldemort com seu tom gélido que fez rabicho sentir calafrios.

Sim mestre. Disse Rabicho saindo da sala, mas antes disso Voldemort falou.

E, não diga a ninguém que Alteron veio com um desconhecido.

Sim mestre. E saiu logo depois, Alteron entra na sala do trono seguido de perto por Devon, que nada dizia nem expressava reação alguma.

Saldamos ao Mestre das Trevas. Disse Alteron se ajoelhando, e quando Devon viu isso faz a mesma coisa.

Conseguiu o que lhe pedi? Perguntou Voldemort sem se importar muito com Devon.

Consegui mestre, e aqui esta. Disse Alteron se levantando e fazendo o livro negro aparecer em seus braços, caminhou até Voldemort e entregou o livro para ele. Também trouxe um novo aliado. Disse se voltando para Devon que se levanta. Esse é Devon.

Fui avisado que você trouxe alguém novo. Disse Voldemort sem se importar mais com o vampiro e se concentrando em Devon. Você se julga poderoso o bastante para me servir?

Fui preparado há muito tempo para servi-lo. Disse Devon num tom sem alegria.

Vamos ver. Voldemort se levantou e andou até Devon. Quero que você recupere uma coisa para mim, se conseguir você será um dos meus generais, mas se falhar não vivera para ver um novo dia.

Não falharei contigo. Disse Devon no mesmo tom sem sentimento.

Ao norte da Itália, perto das montanhas, há uma fortaleza mágica que poucos conhecem, por sua difícil localização, os que conhecem são apenas alguns bruxos dos mais poderosos e os prisioneiros mas temíveis que você possa imaginar, ao centro dessa fortaleza tem um objeto que me pertence.

Buscarei esse objeto e lhe trarei. Disse Devon.

Ótimo, também quero que você mate todos aqueles que não quiserem me servir. Devon afirmou com a cabeça. Só Alteron ira com você, mas ele só ira observar não poderá intervir.

Sim senhor. Disseram os dois.

Quero isso ate amanhã e que ninguém mais saiba disso. Os dois se ajoelharam, beijaram as barras das vestes de Voldemort e sumiram em volto a uma nuvem negra.

Alteron apareceu em uma pequena vila não muito longe de onde ficava a ilha de Voldemort, juntamente com Devon. Alteron não poderia ir muito longe sem se alimentar, então pediu para que Devon esperasse que ele retornaria logo. Meia hora se passou e muitos berros foram ouvidos, logo depois Alteron retornou com a boa suja de sangue que ele limpou com as vestes.

Você as transformou? Perguntou Devon, se referindo as vitimas.

Não, as matei antes disso. Responde Alteron e logo depois eles somem mais uma vez envoltos pela nuvem negra.

Em algum lugar ao norte da Itália uma enorme fortaleza se erguia das encostas rochosas de uma grande montanha. Estava chovendo, o que aumentava mais o frio, os guardas que ali estavam protegendo os portões prateados da fortaleza não se mexiam, pareciam ser estatuas humanas, e também podia sentir de dentro da fortaleza uma enorme energia de dor e desespero.

Aquela fortaleza não tinha nome, para assim ninguém a identificá-la, e se tornara a mais seguras desde a fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, mas mesmo antes disso ela já era mais forte e protegida, pois ali se encontravam só os mais poderosos bruxos das trevas, aqueles que um dia tentaram, após a queda de Voldemort, tomar o trono negro.

Duas figuras negras apareceram a trinta metros do portão, os guardas não podiam vê-los, pois a chuva era forte, e tornava tudo um breu. Uma das figuras começou a caminhar, e a cumprir sua missão, pois esse era o destino dele.


	16. Chapter 16

O Despertar das Chamas

A chuva estava muito forte tornando a visibilidade quase impossível e por alguma razão a chuva forte virou uma grande tempestade onde raios e trovoes dominavam todo o lugar que passava e a escuridão aumentou mais isso não alterava em nada a visão de Devon pelo contrario parecia que melhorava.

Devon caminhava calmamente em direção dos grandes portões da Fortaleza, mas os guardas não puderam ver sua aproximação ate que ele estivesse a menos de quatro metros e quando isso aconteceu os dois guarda tiraram suas espadas e apontaram suas varinha em direção ao estranho.

Alto! Ordenou um guarda se sobrepondo ao barulho da tempestade. Quem vem Lá?

Devon não respondeu continuou andando em direção aos guardas suas vestes negras pareciam não se molhar, só se agitavam com o forte vento de uma maneira sobrenatural. O guerreiro negro tirou sua espada de dentro das vestes, uma espada muito parecida com um florete, mas de uma coloração negra como se fosse corrompida, mesmo assim tinha um brilho prateado.

Identifiquece! Ordenou mais uma vez um dos guardas, mas o guerreiro negro nada dizia, só se aproximava numa caminhada lenta e fria que pareceu uma eternidade para os guardas que tremeram involuntariamente, não pelo frio mais pela aproximação de Devon.

Devon se emparelhou com os guardas e a luz fraca de uma lamparina revelou seus olhos azuis sombrios que demonstravam as trevas a os guardas.

Meu nome é Devon. Disse o guerreiro negro que num movimento surpreendentemente rápido havia decapitado os dois guardas que caíram ainda com cara de surpresa. Devon foi ate uma pequena porta que tinha a esquerda do grande portão, bateu três vezes e esperou alguém atender, o que não demorou muito.

Quem é? Perguntou uma voz grossa e forte.

Abra a porta. Falou Devon num tom calmo como se aquilo não fosse nada e no momento seguinte a porta estava sendo aberta revelando aquele que atendera o guerreiro negro. O guarda que atendeu a porta era mais alto que o Hagrid e tão largo quanto carregava uma espada que para o tamanho dele mais parecia um gládio, mas o homem parecia estar estático hipnotizado. -Obrigado.- Falou Devon fazendo mais um movimento rápido e o gigante caia morto aparentemente sem cortes a não ser algo fino no meio da sua testa que não sangrava.

Devon começou a andar pela fortaleza e apreciando todo o sentimento de vingança e de dor que aquele lugar exalava e prometera para si mesmo que aquele lugar seria dele. No começo ele não encontrou mais nenhum guarda nem sela de preso mais quando já havia se aprofundado mais na grande fortaleza dez bruxos trajados com vestes longas e roxas apareceram apontando a varinha para ele.

Quem é você e como conseguiu passar pelos guardas do portão? Perguntou um homem alto com cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Não se metam. Falou Devon andando em direção aos guardas da prisão, mas esses guardas ele sabia que não eram comuns e que não atenderiam a ordem.

Krins! Gritou um dos bruxos apontando a varinha para Devon e uma luz amarela o atingiu levantando uma nuvem de poeira grosa e fazendo as paredes daquele corredor tremer. -Esse insolente não nos incomoda mais. Disse o bruxo que lançou o feitiço que era loiro de olhos castanhos.

Mas antes deles darem meia volta eles ouviram o som de palmas como se alguém os estivessem parabenisando por algo bem feito ou divertido. E quando eles olham direito vem saindo da nuvem de poeira nada mais nada menos que Devon com suas vestes negras rasgadas deixando a mostra as faixas em seu corpo.

Muito bem. Falou Devon deixando os guardas surpresos. Agora vocês vão me atacar de verdade ou vão lançar esses feitiços fraquinhos?

Nos diga o seu nome! Ordenou um homem alto de cabelos castanho escuro e olhos castanhos claros e parecia ser o líder daqueles guardas.

Só direi se vocês me fizerem sangrar. Falou Devon com um tom frio e cruel e com um sentimento de culpa por ter de destruí uma parte daquela fortaleza que ele gostara tanto.

Piedro deixe-me cuidar dele. Pede um outro guarda se referindo ao homem de cabelos castanhos.

À vontade. Disse Piedro.

Meu nome é Calos. Disse o guarda se aproximando e claramente mais alto que Devon. -E vou arrancar o seu nome nem que eu tenha de te matar.

Vai só falar ou vai atacar logo? Pergunta Devon zombando do guarda.

Carlos levanta a varinha e atira um feitiço de cor violeta em direção a Devon que simplesmente levanta a mão esquerda e deixa o feitiço colidir com ela fazendo um enorme barulho que ecoou pelos corredores sombrios da Fortaleza.

Divertido. Disse Devon desaparecendo no ar.

Atrás de você. Disse Piedro a Carlos, mas foi tarde de mais, pois Devon apareceu às costas do guarda e cravou a espada no meio das costas dele. Carlos caiu de joelhos colocando a mão no peito e vendo o sangue escorendo pelo seu peito e logo depois caiu sem vida no chão e seu corpo virou cinzas.

Mas alguém? Perguntou Devon. -Vocês têm outra escolha: se unam ao Lord das Trevas e vivam. Disse mais uma vez sem esperar a resposta.

Então você é um lacaio de Voldemort. Falou Piedro em um tom de deboche.

Não sou lacaio de ninguém só sigo o meu destino. Urrou o guerreiro negro fazendo sua sombra aumentar atravez da pouca luz da fortaleza. -Então qual a sua escolha?

Três dos guardas caíram de joelhos deixando os seus amigos surpresos e a risada fria de Devon fez aqueles que não se ajoelharam tremerem.

Não vou mais perder tempo com vocês. Disse Devon sumindo mais uma vez do nada cinco dos guardas em pé caíram com cortes no peito somente Piedro ficou em pé.

Você é rápido mais eu ainda o vejo. Disse Piedro pegando sua espada.

Muito bem então. Disse Devon sumindo nas trevas que o circulavam deixando Piedro perdido.

O silencio tomou conta dos corredores só quebrado pela respiração dos três guardas ainda ajoelhados e de Piedro. Um vento gélido passou pelo corredor, e aquilo era estranho já que não avia como o vento entrar naquela parte da prisão.

Onde será que eu estou? Debochou Devon.

Apareça e lute como um homem. Gritou Piedro.

Já que você vai morrer logo vou-lhe contar algo. Disse a voz de Devon vindo de todos os lados. -A muito deixei de ser um simples homem muito menos um mortal. Uma risada fria foi ouvida e Piedro tremeu. -Mas chega de conversa que eu estou com presa.

A tempestade tinha parado tão rápido que parecia que algo estava a acontecer e Alberon esperava Devon no lado de fora da Fortaleza e estranhava o estranho silencio. Ele conhecia Devon a muito tempo e sabia que esse silencio não era o estilo dele. Um vento gélido passou pelas montas e Alteron pode sentir o cheiro da morte e de sangue nesse vento e logo depois um grito foi ouvido não só por Alteron, mas por toda a prisão.Aquele grito fora desesperado como se alguém sofresse de tal maneira que nem avia descrição.

Devon estava de pé e de costa para Piedro, o qual estava caído no chão com uma expressão de horror estampada em sua face sem vida e a espada de Devon estava pingando um leve filete de sangue que foi absolvido pela espada. Os outros três guardas que ainda estavam ajoelhados ao chão também tiram as faces contorcidas em horror e baixaram as cabeças para não fitar os olhos azuis gélidos de Devon.

Já perdi tempo de mais. Disse Devon caminhando ate os guardas ajoelhados. -Me mostrem o caminho para as selas.

Sim mestre. Disseram os três guardas com tons amedrontados.

A caminhada pareceu mais curta do que deveria ser e pelo caminho Devon encontrava selas onde prisioneiros xingavam a todos que não fosse puro-sangue ou que não os obedecessem.Alguns deles já estavam loucos pelos longos períodos de tempo sem ninguém a conversar e muitos pelos feitiços de silencio que tinha nas selas o que tornava tudo inaudível, não se podia ouvir os passos que viam de fora das selas nem mesmo as tempestades e goteiras quer tinham por toda a fortaleza. Por cada sela que Devon passava as portas delas eram abertas e os presos seguiam aquele que os libertaram sabendo que ali iria ter coisa.

Quem é você? Gritou um guarda que ficava no nível cinco da prisão Devon só soube que a prisão era dividida em nível quando os guardas contaram a ele. Do nível uns ao seis ficavam os presos de segurança media, aqueles que não davam muito trabalho por incapacidade de resistir aos fortes feitiços, e do nível sete ao dez eram a ala de segurança máxima onde estavam Bruxos com poderes iguais ou superiores aos dos cavaleiros negros, mas havia um nível muito protegido mais, o fundo na montanha aonde ninguém ia, a não ser um guarda que levava comida para os presos.Essa ala era chamada de Ala Omega e lá estavam presos que assim como Voldemort ultrapassaram a humanidade contida neles e se tornaram seres vis e perigosos com poderes muito alem a dos cavaleiros negro mas mesmo assim não chegavam aos pés dos poderes do Lorde das Trevas.

Ninguém. Respondeu Devon que logo depois com um movimento da mão fez uma luz negra envolver o guarda que levantou no ar e gritou. O guarda sentia que todos os ossos de seu corpo eram triturados da forma mais dolorosa do que a maldição Cruciatos poderia fazer ate que chegou um momento em que a cabeça do guarda pendeu para o lado ele estava morto. Os presos que acompanhavam o estranho que os libertaram ficaram surpresos com essa demonstração de poder.

Eles caminharam por mais algum tempo ate chegarem a um grande salão com o teto muito alto e o piso em mármore brando e tinha um grande palanque ou palco de mármore negro e frio onde não havia nenhuma cadeira nem nada, as paredes eram de uma roxa cinzenta escura e fria com alguns pontos onde desciam filetes de água que sumiam através do piso de mármore indo para lugares mais abaixo, e Devon soube que mais abaixo, depois do nível Omega avia um lago subterrâneo, onde a luz era natural e na parede direita tinha uma grande porta de carvalho. Devon parou e centenas de presos da pior espécie pararam ao mesmo tempo, logo atrás dele os guardas também faziam isso então o guerreiro negro caminhou ate o palco e subiu nele com um salto mesmo havendo uma escada bem em frente que era feita do que parecia esmeralda.

Ousam o que eu digo. Falou em voz alta para que todos o ouvissem. -Vocês são seres excluídos da sociedade bruxa e trouxa, são aqueles que buscavam um propósito, que era que as trevas subjugassem a luz e assim vocês governassem. Ele deu uma pausa e não se ouvia nem mesmo uma respiração no grande salão. -Alguns de vocês tentaram substituir a Voldemort, mas seguindo os ideais dele outros que ainda nem se juntaram a nos, são mais velhos que Voldemort ou tentaram derruba-lo para tomar o seu poder. Um murmúrio foi ouvido pelo salão, mas logo cessou quando Devon voltou a falar. -Sou um enviado de Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, o senhor das sombras que hoje caminham e lhes proponho que o sigam e jurem fidelidade a sua causa e a ele sejam seus fieis servos para construírem um mundo onde vocês caminhem por sobre as cabeças de seus inimigos para que todos temam a vocês tanto quanto temem a Voldemort. Alguns vivas foram ouvidos pelos presos e mesmos os que tinham enlouquecido pareciam entender. -Juntos criaremos um mundo onde as sombras das trevas cobrem todo o planeta e que a dor seja a lei, onde aquele que é mais poderoso governa, onde todos aqueles que seguirem ao MESTRE DAS SOMBRAS GOVERNE AO SEU BEL PRAZER.

O Grande salão irrompeu em vivas e juras de lealdade a Voldemort não havia um só preso que ficara contra a idéia, aquela era a chance deles se juntarem a causa a que sempre lutaram, a grande purificação, a grande dominação, a um mundo de trevas onde todos os temem.

SILENCIO! Berrou Devon fazendo todos se calarem. -Hoje eu vou liberta-los, mas não antes de acabar com aqueles que lhes mantinham em cárcere aqueles que não aceitarem o Poder das trevas. O Salão irrompeu mais uma vez em vivas ensandecidas, loucas e cruéis. -Fiquem aqui, pois eu irei sozinho aos outros níveis e de lá trarei mais seguidores para fortalecer as trevas, mas para um grande consolo de vocês. Disse o guerreiro negro com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios fazendo um movimento com a mão e fazendo os três guardas se levantarem ao ar e ir ate onde ele estava e logo depois fazendo mais um acendo com a mão os guardas caíram e suas varinhas enegreceram e viraram cinzas. -Esses são covardes que preferiram ceder a lutar ate a morte como guerreiros de honra também são aqueles que ajudavam a manterem vocês presos e esse é o meu presente de boas vindas a vocês. Ele sorriu baixo. -Pode se divertir com eles e façam o que quiserem. Os guardas fizeram caras de horror e pânico, mas Devon não se importo simplesmente desceu as escadas lentamente e passando pela multidão de bruxos e feiticeiros que abriam caminho foi ate a grande porta de carvalho que se abrir e quando ele passou por ela os presos se viraram para os guardas com sorrisos maléficos. Os Gritos dos guardas foram ouvidos por toda a parte da prisão mesmo nos níveis abaixo.

Devon descia uma grande escada circular e ao lado das escadas não avia apoio só o vasio que se estendia muito a baixo daquilo, tão abaixo que não se via o fundo. Se ele fosse descer aquilo pelas escadas iria demorar muito, então ele simplesmente foi ate a borda de um degrau que dava para o grande vazio ou abismo e se jogou de lá deixando a gravidade fazer o seu trabalho. Ele caia em queda livre velozmente com as pernas e os braços abertos e suas vestes brandiam com a força pela pressão do vento.Ele passava por lugares tão rápido que mão podia ver o que tinha neles, mas ele sabia que deveria ir direto ao ponto não ficar enrolando o chão estava chegando, mas ele não se importava simplesmente se endireitou para cair em pe e quando faltava trinta centímetros para o chão uma grande energia foi liberada e um forte vento foi criado e Devon pousou tão levemente no chão quanto uma pluma.

Devon olhou para cada lado de onde ele avia pousado e do lado direito tinha a escada e do lado esquerdo um portão de pedra do tamanho de uma porta normal. Ele se encaminhou ate a porta que parecia muito pesada e impossível de ser aberta, mas isso não o impediria.O guerreiro negro levantou as mãos a tocou a porta levemente sentindo a pedra fria alem da movimentação dos guardas que já sabiam da invasão.

Mais contra tempos. Disse o guerreiro negro com um tom sombrio de desagrado.

Devon toca a porta com a palma da mão e uma aura negra toma conta de seu corpo e de todo o lugar as tochas que ali estavam não se apagaram, não, ao contrario elas aumentarão e as chamas enegreceram. A energia crescia cada vez mais e num momento a porta foi estilhaçada e o corredor em que ela dava ficou em chamas, mas justamente as chamas negras os guardas que ali estavam caíram mortos somente com a forca do feitiço e seus corpos queimavam.

Tinha se passado uma hora e meia quando Devon saiu da Fortaleza acompanhado de centenas de milhares de presos que o seguia fielmente. Alteron sorriu quando viu isso e pulou na frente de Devon que mantinha sua expressão seria e de vez em quando olhava para a imponente Fortaleza.

Parabéns meu amigo. Falou Alteron.

Leve-nos de volta para a terra das sombras. Pediu o guerreiro negro com um tom meio distraído. -Se precisar de energia eu lhe empresto um pouco. Alteron sorriu e balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo e logo depois uma imensa neblina negra apareceu e em instantes desapareceu levando milhares de novos aliados tão terríveis quanto qualquer comensal e cavaleiro negro.

Dois dias depois da invasão Voldemort ainda estava muito quieto e Harry suspeitava de algo ate mando um dos espiões das uma busca completa pelos cantos a procura de algo. Na sala da alcatéia só estava Harry e pequena Anne que lia distraidamente um livro ala Granger ,ou seja, gigantesco mas o moreno não fazia nada só olhava para as chamas.

Um portal azul se abre no meio da sala chamando a atenção dos dois ocupantes e do portal sai Leonardo com o sobretudo da Alcatéia mas com o capuz baixo. Ele parecia estar realmente nervoso e mais por alguns instantes passou pelo portal mais uma pessoa. Uma mulher de mais ou menos trinta anos, com cabelos longos e loiros e olhos estranhamente violetas, mas ela também parecia estar realmente fraca e abatida e vestia roupas bruxas azuis e vermelhas rasgadas.

Quem é ela? Perguntou Anne baixando o livro e curvando ligeiramente a cabeça de lado em sinal de curiosidade.

Ela não disse o nome estava muito fraca e ainda esta. Falou Leonardo indo ate os sofás da sala e colocando a mulher ali, pois ela não tinha força para caminhar sozinha, se apoiava no lobo.

Onde você a encontrou? Perguntou Harry levemente curioso analisando a mulher de cima a baixo. -Anne vá buscar aquela poção. A garota corre para o quarto de Harry.

A encontrei na grande Fortaleza. A voz de Leonardo transpôs uma péssima noticia.

Aqui esta. Disse Anne chegando com um frasco vermelho onde tinha um liquido viscoso e transparente.

Obrigado. Disse Harry tirando o frasco da mão da garota e indo ate a mulher que estava desorientada e semi-inconsciente. -Tome. Disse ele levantando levemente a cabeça da mulher e despejando um pouco da poção transparente na boca dela que desceu diretamente para a garganta dela.

O que era essa poção? Perguntou Leonardo.

Uma que aprendi com alguns aliados. Respondeu Harry ainda segurando a cabeça da mulher. -Deve fazer efeito em poucos segundos e assim ela nos contara o que realmente aconteceu.

Pelo que eu vi não foi nada bom. Disse Leonardo dentando num sofá e Anne logo sentou a lado dele. -Ei baixinha. Anne fechou a cara para o rapaz.

Não sou baixinha. Disse num tom perfeitamente infantil.

Ta bom. Disse Leonardo passando a mão na cabeça da garota que sorriu.

Ela esta voltando ao normal. Disse Harry vendo a cor voltar ao rosto da mulher e ela parecia recobrar as força mais rápido.

Onde eu estou. Disse a mulher se levantando rápido do sofá e olhando curiosa para os três estranhos que ali estavam.

Fique calma e se sente. Falou Harry num tom de voz irritavelmente calmo fazendo a mulher se sentar. -Qual o seu nome?

Fernanda Thurner. Disse a mulher com um quase que imperceptível sotaque alemão. -Quem são vocês e onde eu estou?

Como você pode ver sou Harry Potter. Diz Harry apontando para a cicatriz fazendo Fernanda se surpreender. -Esses são Leonardo e Anne. A mulher olhou para os dois que apenas sorriram. -O que aconteceu na Fortaleza?

Como é que você sabe? Disse Fernanda olhando furtivamente por todos.

Sei mais do que você pensa. Responde Harry no mesmo tom calmo e irritante. -Mas responda a pergunta.

Não devo dizer nada. Disse a mulher na defensiva. -E nem adianta pensar em me forçar a dizer. Advertiu

Acredite se eu quisesse te forçar a dizer algo você diria. Os olhos de Harry brilharam estranhamente. -Mas se você não quiser colaborar, ousa o que o Leonardo tem a dizer.

A Fortaleza foi esvaziada, não restou nenhum preso e os guardas quase todos mortos só restando ela. Disse apontando para Fernanda. -Alguns corredores foram destruídos, mas nada grave aparentemente foi um bando de comensais acompanhados de algum cavaleiro negro.

Mais algo? Perguntou Harry.

Os presos da Ala Omega foram libertados assim como os das outras alas aparentemente nenhum se opôs a servir a Voldemort.

Eu devi ter imaginado. Disse Harry baixando a cabeça e olhando o fogo da lareira. -Você conseguiu ver quem era os invasores?

Desculpe, mas não avia nenhum comensal muito menos cavaleiros negros. Disse Fernanda já surpresa por eles saberem de tudo aquilo então resolvendo contar o que sabia.

Como não? Gritou Leonardo. -Para ter invadido aquilo so sendo um ser muito poderoso e no meio dos aliados de Voldemort só Alberom e Alteron teria tal poder.

Calado. Ordenou Harry fazendo Leonardo se calar e baixar a cabeça em sinal de respeito. -Diga então quem foi. Pediu o garoto.

Um homem com um rosto belo e cabelos negros sem contar uns olhos azuis frios. Fernanda parou por um instante e se arrepiou. -Eu guardava os portões do nível Omega juntamente com mais cinco guardas nos tínhamos um bom nível mágico mais ele nos derrotou todos de uma só vez, mas por algum motivo me deixou viva e me contou o nome dele.

Qual era? Perguntou Anne falando pela primeira vez.

Devon. Anne se levantou rapidamente do sofá e ficou estranhamente pálida.

Você o conhece? Perguntou Harry a Anne curioso com a reação dela. -Eu já ouvi esse nome só não lembro de onde.

Espera. Disse Anne pegando o livro que estava lendo antes da chegada de Leonardo e abriu numa pagina. -Por um acaso esse Devon tinha faixas por todo o corpo?

Sim. Respondeu Fernanda.

Olhe isso. Diz Anne dando o livro para Harry que o pega e lê a pagina que estava em algum idioma antigo mas isso não importava. -Esse é o homem que você viu? Disse mostrando uma pagina do livro onde tinha a imagem de Devon em pé sobre uma enorme pilha de corpos e um sol logo atrás se pondo por trás de uma pirâmide negra.

Sim. Responde a mulher olhando atentamente a figura e tentando ler as inscrições logo abaixo dela.

Temos um problema daqueles. Leonardo não gostou nada de ouvir Harry falar daquele jeito. -Você tem família? Pergunta Harry a mulher.

Tinha um irmão que trabalhava comigo, mas foi morto. Fernanda respondeu fazendo um brilho de ódio ascender nos seus olhos.

Leve ela a Toca do Lobo e você se incumbira de por ela na alcatéia lhe de um novo nome. Fala o moreno olhando para Leonardo, mas depois olha para Fernanda e fala. -Você terá uma chance de se vingar, mas terá de deixar de existir para o mundo, será uma anônima não conhecera ninguém fora da nossa organização e ninguém a conhecera, recebera um novo nome que será sua identidade trabalhara nas sombras e treinara em nosso quartel.

Aceito. Disse Fernanda sem nem perguntar o que aquilo significava.

Muito bem. Disse Harry. –A partir de hoje você é invisível, ninguém além de nos que estamos nessa sala saberá de seu nome nem de quem você é, você não existe, você é uma sombra.Agora vão.

Só mais uma coisa. Disse a mulher. -Quem é o meu superior?

Eu sou e como você trabalhara na área de Leonardo ele também será. Harry se vira para Leonardo e fala. -Leve-a naquele negocio em dezembro. O homem afirmou com a cabeça e abriu um portal azul por onde passou. -Vai atrás dele. Ordenou Harry a Fernanda que entrou no portal que logo sumiu.

O que faremos agora? Perguntou Anne.

Só nos resta esperar e algo me diz a não sairmos lutando por ai sem ser com nossas verdadeiras identidades por isso só agiremos se houver ataque aqui por perto os outros saberão receberão ordens para agir normalmente em ataques fora dos nossos limites só vamos interferir se for necessário.

Já era noite e Carlinhos Weasley não se cansava de observar mesmo que ao longe a movimentação dos dragões que aumentara muito nos últimos meses.Havia tantos dragões que precisaram esvaziar um vilarejo trouxa que estava ali perto.

Observando de novo. Disse uma voz atrás do rapaz que se assustou.

Pelo amor de Merlin. Diz o ruivo colocando a mão no coração. -Mais uma dessa e você me mata Heitor.

Desculpa. Diz Heitor um rapaz alto e forte com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. -Mas você não cansa de sempre ver esses dragões?

Algo esta acontecendo e isso não me agrada. Falou Carlinhos ainda concentrado na movimentação dos dragões. -Eu procurei em todos os livros sobre dragões e achei algo muito curioso e assustador.

O que? Perguntou Heitor.

Vou relatar isso a Ordem, mas você deve saber. Carlinhos tira os olhos dos dragões e olha para Heitor. -Encontrei num livro muito velho em que conta uma lenda que diz que quando os dragões de juntam um mal estará assolando a terra e um guerreiro com a marca do grande dragão se alto intitulara o mestre dos dragões e eis que uma grande batalha onde os dragões das trevas reaparecerão.

Você não esta acreditando nessa velha lenda? Disse Heitor sorrindo. -Todos sabem que não existem dragões das trevas, quer dizer que dragão que morre pode renascer do fogo negro, sendo que o fogo negro não existe já que não existe um mago de tal poder a tempos.

Não sei ao certo sobre isso você já viu a destruição dos cavaleiros negros e nos já sabemos que eles tiram suas forcas das forcas de Voldemort. Heitor treme ao ouvir o nome do Lord negro.

Eu não creio que Você Sabe Quem possa ter chegado ao nível de mago. Disse Heitor.

-Eu também não acreditava, você sabe que nenhum bruxo dês de Merlin alcançou tal poder, mas veja bem que ate os membros mais velhos da Ordem dizem que não só os Cavaleiros, mas também os comensais estão bem mais poderosos do que na ultima guerra.

Mas como será que V-voldemor conseguiu alcançar tanto poder em tão pouco tempo? Perguntou-se Heitor.

Não sei. Respondeu Carlinhos. -Tome leve esse livro para Dumbledore e fale que nele há a tal lenda. Heitor pegou o livro que Carlinhos lhe mostrava e logo depois aparatou.

Carlinhos ficou por mais alguns minutos só observando os dragões que já tinham de varias partes do mundo e para surpresa não só dos tratadores, mas também dos especialistas a algum tempo começou a aparecer espécies já consideradas inexistente extintas ou que muito mas muito raramente se via. Eram dragões de ate mais de duas vezes maior do que o normal grandes e imponentes alguns pareciam ser realmente velhos e poderosos pois o fogo que produzia eram jorrados tão mais forte e brilhante do que os dos outros dragões e por alguma ração alguns lançavam gelo o que já não se podia ver nas outras espécies que eles estudavam.

Não havia mais acontecido nenhum tremor de terra nenhum abalo nada, mas parece que os dragões não se importavam se reuniam sempre num mesmo ponto sempre na mesma hora da noite e de lá urravam tão alto que era possível ouvi-los ate nas cidades vizinhas que começaram a ficar preocupadas com tão grande movimento naquela área remota do pais sem contar os incêndios misteriosos e algumas cabeças de gado que desapareciam misteriosamente.

O que vocês querem? Perguntou o Weasley misteriosamente ainda olhando os dragões que se juntavam em um canto, mas foi tirado de sua observação quando um estalo foi ouvido ao seu lado.

Entreguei o livro a ele. Disse Heitor que parecia estranhamente pálido. -Ele convocou uma reunião com a Ordem daqui a meia Hora na antiga Mansão Black e pelo que vi nos olhos dele as noticias são desesperadoras.

De ser para Dumbledore marcar uma reunião justamente há essa hora. Disse o Weasley.

Quando os dois estavam olhando para o seu acampamento para se arrumarem um grande tremor de terra assolou a região as montanhas que tinham ali perto, pareciam que iam cair e rachaduras começaram a aparecer no chão onde eles estavam e uma intensa luz saia das rachaduras com muita força clareando aquela parte como se fosse dia. Carlinhos e Heitor aparataram rapidamente para o acampamento e quando chegaram lá puderam ver a grande luz clareando tudo um tremendo urro foi ouvido uma sombra passou pela lua e as estrelas fazendo elas piscarem levemente e a sombra passou rapidamente mais um urro só que dessa vez mais forte e de repente como se um vulcão estivesse explodido grandes chamas subiram tão alto no céu que parecia que iriam tocar as estrelas a onda de calor era muito forte se não fosse por feitiços de proteção os bruxos teriam queimado até a morte mas mesmo com esses feitiços muitos caíram ao chão com queimaduras intensas e o chão ainda tremia mas assim com veio tudo aquilo se foi. O tremor parou as chamas se apagaram e a escuridão da noite voltou sem contar um silencio aterrador como o de um cemitério nem mesmo as corujas faziam barulho.

Por Merlin.

Draco estava treinando na sala de Simulação da alcatéia juntamente com Gina e seus pupilos quando ele caiu ao chão gritando tão fortemente que parecia o urro de uma besta. Todos inclusive Gina ficaram aterrados com tal demonstração o loiro gritava do que parecia ser dor uma dor muito forte e cruel que invadia o seu corpo suas costas. A sala de simulação começou a esquentar como uma caldeira, uma aura roxa saia de Draco, uma aura quente.

Todos para fora da Sala agora. Ordenou Gina vendo que a aura do loiro é que estava aumentando a temperatura da sala. -Kimberly chame o Harry agora, ele deve estar na outra sala, vai! Falou Gina para a ultima garota que no Maximo tinha quatorze anos que saiu da sala. -Draco. Disse a ruiva tentando se aproximar do loiro, mas foi impedida pelo que parecia ser um escudo de calor intenso que a arremessou a um canto da sala que avia voltado ao normal.

Senhor Potter. Gritou Kimberly quando entrou na Sala de Treinamento onde estava Harry e suas alunas treinando fortemente batalhas mas tudo foi interrompido.

Sim. Falou o moreno.

Viper esta te chamando parece que Dreik ta tendo um ataque ou coisa parecida ele berra como se fosse um condenado. A garota parecia estar desesperada. -E um calor estranho invadiu a sala quando o mestre Dreik estava tendo o ataque.

Anne vá preparar o meu quarto para aquilo que planejamos. Anne saiu da sala rapidamente. -Camila chame Rony e Hermione e diga-lhes discretamente para vir aqui, pois eu estou chamando não posso usar as correntes agora, iria ser muito suspeito e Emily ache Fred e Jorge sem contar a Luna quero todos aqui e o Neville deve estar com a Luna. As duas garotas saíram rapidamente da sala. -Sara quero que você venha e me ajude com algumas coisas.

Harry saiu da sala seguido de perto por Sara e Kimberly e foram direto para a sala de simulação e lá encontraram uma Gina caída mas consciente e uma draco envolto por chamas roxas e ainda berrando de dor. Sara e Kimberly não conseguiram nem entrar na sala devido há tamanha onda de calor que ali persistia.

Fiquem longe da sala e do Malfoy. Ordenou o moreno que foi logo atendido pelas duas que se afastaram. Harry com cuidado tirou uma Gina estática e surpresa que logo voltou ao normal assim que saiu da sala.

O que ele tem? Perguntou a garota quando sentiu a temperatura mais baixa da Sala principal.

Fique quieta e não chegue perto. Ordenou Harry entrando na sala sem nem ao menos se importar com o calor e caminhando calmamente ate Draco que ainda gritava e parecia que estava sendo queimado vivo as chamas roxas aumentavam a cada minuto, mas parecia que o escudo de calor não afetava a Harry muito menos as chamas. -Isso tinha de acontecer logo agora. Murmurou o moreno irritado levantando a mão e fazendo o Malfoy flutuar poucos centímetros a baixo de seu rosto e o levando de vagar, pois o loiro ainda de debatia e gritava e podia bater em algo.

Harry cuidadosamente tirou o loiro da sala de simulação e quando eles entraram na sala principal da cede ali em Hogwarts toda a grande sala esquentou fortemente e não só a sala estranhamente o calor foi sentido por todo o castelo os alunos e professores estranharam, pois o frio de novembro estava muito forte e aquilo não fazia sentido. Draco foi levado para o quarto em que Harry dormia na sala da Alcatéia onde Anne estava esperando.

Sai da frente Anne. Ordenou o garoto colocando Draco em sua cama que por alguma surpresa não queimou muito menos a temperatura do quarto se alterou. -Obrigado. Diz Harry olhando para Anne. -Agora vá tratar as queimaduras de Gina.

Já era madrugada e Draco ainda gritava só que mais fraco já que ele estava rouco e todos os principais membros da Alcatéia em Hogwarts estavam na sala de reuniões. Os gritos do loiro eram abafados por um feitiço anti-som que tinha no quarto e ate mesmo os Weasley estavam preocupados com o Malfoy.

O que esta exatamente acontecendo a ele? Perguntou Hermione olhando de esguelha para Gina que se mexia incomodada numa poltrona.

O poder que ele ocultava esta despertando. Respondeu Harry. -Quando vocês fizeram o ritual eu expliquei que ele só despertava parte dos seus poderes e que se vocês treinarem mais poderiam despertar o resto deles.

O Malfoy esta despertando todo o poder dele? Perguntou Rony.

Não. Disse Harry. -O Malfoy esta despertando um poder que ele tinha há muito tempo ele faz parte de uma não vou dizer espécie mas de um grupo tão seleto de Humanos não só bruxo mas trouxas que tem que é chamado de Dom do Dragão ou Cavaleiros Dragões. Harry parou por um segundo e depois continuou. -Há muito tempo não aparece um Cavaleiro Dragão e quando muito tempo é muito tempo mesmo, mas o Draco foi escolhido e o poder dele é muito forte tanto que se ele não estivesse treinado comigo o corpo dele poderia não resistir e ser carbonizado.

Como assim carbonizado? Perguntou Gina tentando ao Maximo não deixar a preocupação transparecer na sua voz.

O despertar do Dom do Dragão é muito forte e faz o calor ou a energia da pessoa transformar-se em chamas ou calor isso também é possível com bruxos poderosos assim como a Gina fez no ataque de Hogsmeade e como você puderam ver o calor que Draco exalou aqueceu toda essa sala assim como estranhamente o castelo. Harry parou por um instante e depois ficou. -Fred, Jorge, Rony e Neville vamos comigo no quarto que o Malfoy já parou de gritar e já parou o despertar desse poder. Gina se levantou rapidamente da poltrona e olhou meio que indignada para Harry.

Porque só eles vão? Perguntou quase se descontrolando.

Por que eu decidi. Falou Harry indo para o seu quarto seguido dos garotos. -Alem de que ele pode ter queimado as roupas e estar num estado nada legal para vocês garotas. Não só Gina, mas Hermione também corou imaginando sem querer ou por querer a tal situação que o Malfoy poderia estar.

Osires caminhava pelos corredores do seu imenso palácio ele já sentira a mudança na energia mágica que tinha acontecido, mas não se abalou muito, pois sabia que aquilo não ajudava o lado negro muito pelo contrario ajudaria mais o lado do Enviado dos Deuses.

Osires meu caro. Disse uma voz doce. -Creio que você também sentiu a mudança na magia.

A claro minha cara Galadriel. Disse o mestre do continente perdido para a senhora do povo dos Elfos. -Mas isso não me preocupa muito.

Nem a mim muito pelo contrario isso ate me agradou. Disse Galadriel começando a andar ao lado de Osires.

Eu só não esperava que um Dragão desperta-se logo nesse tempo. Osires pareceu levemente curiosos. -Você sabe que eles só surgem quando os Dragões estão precisando ou quando o real equilíbrio da antiga magia esta quebrado coisa que por em quanto não esta.

Talvez isso possa ser um sinal. Disse Galadriel.

Talvez, mas não nos preocupamos com isso agora já sabemos que o escolhido sabe se virar e saberá lidar com a situação.

Muito bem dito meu caro Osires.

Obrigado minha cara Galadriel. Osires ainda andava pelos corredores do palácio. -Gostaria de ir comigo visitar o pode das montanhas?

Seria um prazer. Disse Galadriel e ambos andaram pelos corredores.

Dumbledore estava na cozinha da antiga casa do Black juntamente com Snape e McGonagall. Aos poucos vários membros da Ordem apareceram aparatando e se acomodando em seus lugares a passado vinte minutos quase todos os membros estavam ali.

Meus caros amigos. Começou o diretor. -Tenho noticias muito ruins. O diretor parou rapidamente sentindo um grande abalo na magia, mas sem saber o porque não se preocupou. -Fico triste em dizer, mas eu tive uma conversa com Harry convidando-o a fazer parte da Ordem. Ouve um murmúrio de apoio entre os membros somente Snape e a Srª Weasley não gostaram daquilo.

VOCÊ não devia ter feito isso. Disse a senhora Weasley meio contrariada. -Ele é só uma criança e não pode entrar diretamente numa guerra.

Ele já não é mais uma criança. Falou o Sr. Weasley repreendendo a mulher. -Ele conseguiu enfrentar um cavaleiro negro de frente e ainda saiu vivo não vejo o por que dele já não ter entrado querendo ou não ele já é praticamente o centro da guerra. Vários membros concordaram.

Eu concordo com o Arthur nesse caso. Disse Moody com seu olho de vidro girando para todos os lados.

Eu também concordo que ele devia ter entrado há muito tempo. Disse o velho diretor. -Mas infelizmente eu creio que esperei de mais, pois quando fui convidar ele recusou e me deu os seus motivos e temo em concordar com alguns desses motivos, apesar de sentir grande tristeza no meu coração.

O que o Potter poderia dizer que fizesse algum sentido? Perguntou Snape com um tom seco.

Ele disse praticamente que a Ordem da Fênix não resistiria ate o fim da guerra, pois nos não estamos ao nível de poder dos comensais muito menos aos dos vampiros. Dumbledore suspirou. -Ele ficou forte treinando sozinho ele me disse que se fizesse parte da Ordem nos o manteríamos em vigia e sobre nossas asas para que ele não fizesse nada só fica-se no escuro.

E você concordou com isso? Gritou Dédalo.

Temo que sim. Disse o diretor parecendo realmente mais velho. -Todos vocês viram que os comensais da morte aumentaram o seus níveis de poder sem contar com os Cavaleiros negros, os Vampiros e Lobisomens, não digo que não somos capazes de ficarmos fortes mas não temos tanto tempo para isso e se continuarmos assim a Ordem caira e sua chama se apagara.

Mas nos levantaremos das cinzas assim como a Fênix faz, pois foi por isso que a Ordem recebeu esse nome. Falou o Sr Weasley batendo a mão com força na mesa, mas sabendo bem no fundo que o que Harry dissera tinha uma parte de verdade.

Concordo com o Arthur disse Arabela Figg.

Infelizmente eu estou concordando com o Potter. Disse Moody para a surpresa de quase todos. -Pelo menos em partes.

E em que partes você acha que o garoto esta certo? Perguntou Tonks com um tom quase que indignado não só por Moody concordar com as palavras de Harry, mas pelo próprio garoto.

Vocês tem de concordar que no ultimo grande ataque que Voldemort fez nos não conseguimos nem ao menos resistir a investida dos aliados dele. Moody parou por uns instantes olhando para cada um dos membros que concordavam mesmo contrariados. -Não estou dizendo que somos fracos muito pelo contrario nos somos fortes sempre fomos, mas nos não procuramos melhorar nossas forças não procuramos treinar para se por alguma razão que o próprio Dumbledore já nos alertou o retorno de Voldemort.

Mas ele havia sumido, nos pensamos que esses tempos nunca iam voltar mesmo tendo aquele bruxos que tentaram tomar o lugar de Voldemort. Falou Amélia Bonés.

E esse foi o nosso erro. Disse Lupin pela primeira vez se manifestando na reunião chamando a atenção de todos. -Mesmo Dumbledore ter nos alertado para isso nos preferimos acreditar que as trevas tinham sido vencidas, mas vimos isso na pele.

Exato. Diz Moody tomando a palavra. -Mas ao contrario de nos os comensais mesmo que ensandecidos pelos seus ideais continuaram treinando nas sombras para que ninguém os descobrissem e os que estavam presos receberam novas forças de Voldemort como já vimos.

Mas como eu disse. Começou Arthur. -Se cairmos uma vez nos levantaremos das cinzas assim como a Fênix.

Mesmo a Fênix que renasce das próprias cinzas não pode ser imortal. Falou Dumbledore atraindo a atenção dos demais membros.

Você quer terminar com a Ordem? Perguntou a Srª Weasley com um tom de tristeza na voz.

Não faria isso nem se eu quisesse. Falou Dumbledore. -Vamos continuar ate o fim se assim for, mas resistiremos para que possamos um dia contar a todos que nos fizemos à diferença nessa Guerra.

Concordo. Falou McGonagall.

Muito bem o outro assunto que eu quero falar é sobre a estranha movimentação dos dragões que como vocês sabem estão saindo de todas as partes do mundo e se unindo numa região da Romênia.

Sabemos Disso. Falou Snape em um tom seco. -Alias todos sabem disso, pois ate os jornais estão falando disso, além do que ate mesmo os comensais parecem agitados com isso.

Você ouviu algo que possa nos ajudar a esclarecer esse assunto? Perguntou Moody.

O que eu sei é que Voldemort esta atrás de alguns objetos e corre o boato entre os servos negros que tem a ver com os dragões e o tal de Falcon e sem contar o Potter. Um som de aparatação é ouvido e Carlinhos Weasley e Heitor aparecem.

Aconteceu algo realmente estranho e acho que tem a ver com aquilo que te mandei. Disse Carlinhos olhando para Dumbledore sem nem se importar com os outros.

O que poderia ter acontecido? Perguntou o velho diretor calmamente.

Abra na paina trinta e nove e você saberá. Respondeu Carlinhos se sentando num lugar vazio.

Dumbledore para a surpresa de todos que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo pegou um livro de dentro de suas vestes um livro com uma capa de couro vermelho. O diretor folheou as paginas ate chegar no seu destino e ficou lendo por uns minutos fazendo os outros membros ficarem mais curiosos.

Meus caros amigos tenho uma coisa que pode ser usada como uma boa noticia. Falou o diretor virando o livro para que todos vissem o que ele tinha lido e uma ilustração que parecia muito real de uma torre de fogo subindo tão alto num céu escuros que parecia toca-lo. -Nosso mundo é feito de lendas e algumas coisas nos não acreditamos, mas hoje uma lenda se tornou realidade. O diretor parou por um minuto e olhou para Carlinhos. -Faça as Honras. Carlinhos se levantou e todos olharam para ele.

O que vou lhes contar foi esquecido por muito tempo e só algumas partes nos sabemos, pois são historias que mães contam para seus filhos quando eles fazem alguma traquinagem ou quando não conseguem dormir, mas isso tudo faz parte de uma só lenda ou profecia, não sei ao certo, mas tudo esta no livro que Dumbledore estão em mãos. Todos ouviam atentamente as palavras do segundo filho dos Weasley. -Há muito tempo em Eras antigas em que nos só lembramos com historias ou cânticos os dragões eram uma parte importante desse mundo, astutos, corajosos, leais aos seus ideais e acima de tudo faziam o equilíbrio da magia ficar em harmonia.

"Os dragões viviam na terra antes dos humanos aparecerem e quando aparecemos eles nos ensinaram a como nos proteger, como construir nossas casas e castelos e para alguns eleitos que carregavam a magia nos ensinaram como utiliza-la. Foi a partir deles nos os Humanos criamos um código de honra que a muito foi esquecido assim como o pacto que nos fizemos com eles. Um dia nos os humanos começamos a ver os dragões como ameaças e não digo somente os trouxa, mas os bruxos e feiticeiros e começamos a perseguir aqueles que um dia nos ajudaram e os dragões foram quase que exterminados da terra restando apenas alguns e ouve grande temor na terra pois coisas inimagináveis aconteciam"

Por que isso? Perguntou Tonks sem conter sua curiosidade e interrompendo a historia.

Nesse mundo a forças alem das nossas imaginações minha cara. Disse Dumbledore. -Os dragões têm grande parte de magia muito antiga para falar a verdade eles são diretamente ligados a magia, se um dia eles deixarem de existir toda a magia entraria em colapso e sou obrigado a lhe dizer que ninguém saberia exatamente qual seria as conseqüências disso, mas não seriam boas. Todos ficaram surpresos com aquelas palavras. -Continue. Disse o diretor se referindo a Carlinhos.

Como eu dizia. Começou Carlinhos. –Quando restaram apenas poucos dragões, entre eles o mais velho e poderoso dragão. Esse poderoso dragão fez uma profecia onde dizia que um eleito nasceria sobre o fogo do dragão que equilibraria a magia e lutaria contra aqueles que um dia tentaram destruir os dragões e a humanidade.

"Esse eleito carregaria uma marca muito peculiar uma tatuagem de um dragão em suas costas. Não se passou muito tempo em que a profecia foi feita e um menino nasceu em meio a guerra e quando cresceu seus poderes foram ativados e ele controlava as chamas antigas dos dragões e uniu o mundo e suas criaturas numa batalha contra as trevas e assim o mundo reinou por muitas eras em paz e os dragões se refugiaram em um lugar onde nenhum mortal poderia colocar os pés"

Eu contava algumas coisas relacionadas a estas historia para meus filhos quando eles eram pequenos. Disse a Srª Weasley. -Sobre um grande guerreiro cujo tinha o poder de controlar as chamas de dragões e lutar contra o mal.

Exatamente. Disse Dumbledore. -Mas você também deve ter contado sobre os dragões negros.

Os dragões negros são os antigos dragões corrompidos pelo ódio que mesmo depois de mortos continuou a persistir, e eles caminharam sobre a terra em luta contra os humanos e contra o eleito dos dragões. Falou Carlinhos. -Mesmo esse livro não conta tudo, mas sabemos através de historias que é preciso muito poder para invocar um dragão negro não sei ao certo, mas nesse livro diz que os dragões negros foram banidos para um outro mundo onde não poderiam fazer nada.

Qual é a marca do eleito dos Dragões? Perguntou Lupin com um certo tom de curiosidade.

Aqui esta ela. Diz Dumbledore mostrando mais uma vez o livro.

N/A: Ei desculpe a demora mas... a nada de mais eu já me desculpei e ai ta o cap não sei se ele esta bom mas eu fiz Valeu fui.


	17. Chapter 17

Duelo

Voldemort estava muito contente com o novo guerreiro que tinha ao seu lado, e ainda mais com o que poderia fazer com o livro que adquirira na pirâmide negra, sem contar a segunda coisa mais importante para ele, que estava guardada em um canto da sala do trono negro. Mas, por alguma razão que os comensais desconheciam, o Lorde Negro havia mudado de animo: agora ele estava furioso e quase nenhum dos seus servos ousava entrar na sala do trono, somente aqueles que como ele já haviam passado do estagio de um simples humano, Zeferus, sem contar Keillis e Alberon.

Voldemort ficou furioso com o despertar do novo guerreiro Dragão, mesmo sem saber quem ele possa ser, mas sabia que esse guerreiro estaria do lado do maldito Enviado dos Deuses. Ele não poderia ficar parado por muito tempo, pois já fazia três dias que ele atacara a Fortaleza e não havia feito mais nada, ele teria de provocar mais caos no mundo, não importava qual, Bruxo, Trouxa ou qualquer outro.

Trians. Chamou Voldemort e logo depois um homem, ou alguma coisa parecida com homem, entrou na sala. Ele era alto, seu rosto tinha um aspecto felino, assim como os seus olhos azuis em fenda. O ser parecia forte, tinha o cabelo preto, e uma tonalidade meio amarelada na pele dele.

Salve o Mestre das Sombras. Falou Trians se ajoelhando.

Eu tenho de colocar esse mundo no caos, tenho que atrair o Enviado dos Deuses e também destruir o maldito Potter, mas agora tenho outro problema que é o Guerreiro Dragão. O ser que só ouvia Voldemort, se levantou.

Ordene, e eu mesmo invadirei aquele local imundo onde o Potter está, nem que eu tenha de destruir tudo. Falou Trians, com um tom de profunda lealdade para com o lorde negro.

Não quero isso. Falou Voldemort com um tom gélido. Se quisesse fazer isso eu já o teria feito pessoalmente, a questão é aquele velhote adorador de trouxas do Dumbledore, mas isso, daqui a pouco tempo posso resolver. Não, vamos nos concentrar no enviado dos deuses, já que ele é que representa mais perigo agora.

O que o mestre pensa em fazer? Perguntou Trians.

Vamos provocar caos no mundo, não importa como, destruirei tudo que estiver no caminho. Falou Voldemort. Organize os comensais e alguns cavaleiros. De hoje em diante não haverá um dia sem pelo menos um ataque a famílias ou cidades.

Sim, Mestre. O ser ia saindo da sala, mas foi interrompido pela voz fria e cruel de Voldemort.

Também chame os Espadas Negras, teremos de realizar mais um ritual, só que esse trará mais do que um simples Balrog para esse mundo. Trians saiu da sala do trono com um sorriso doentio nos lábios.

Harry entrou vagarosamente no quarto, seguido de perto por Rony, Neville, Fred e Jorge, que olhavam somente para ele. O líder da alcatéia parou, com um aceno da mão as luzes do quarto acenderam, já que depois que o despertar de Draco acabou as chamas cessaram, juntamente com a luz que elas emanavam.

Aqueles que o acompanhavam olharam para o loiro, que parecia estar consciente, mas arfava muito, como se tivesse corrido vários quilômetros. A camisa que ele usava fora totalmente carbonizada, e ele só ficou com um pedaço do que um dia poderia ter sido chamado de calça, agora não parecia nem mesmo uma bermuda, somente um trapo chamuscado, queimado e com vários furos.

Neville, feche a porta. Falou Harry, que logo foi atendido pelo garoto. Que horas são? Perguntou olhando para Fred.

Seis e meia. Respondeu Fred.

Bom, levantem ele. Falou para Rony e Jorge que levantaram as mãos e apontaram para Draco, que se levantou no ar fazendo uma careta de dor, mas sem forças para falar. Ótimo. Deixe-o assim por algum tempo. Harry fez um aceno com a mão, e a calça ou bermuda, ou seja lá o que tinha se tornado aquilo que Draco vestia foi trocada por uma calça branca, parecida com algo de moletom. Neville, pegue o frasco azul ali. Diz Harry apontando para um canto do quarto onde havia uma estante cheia de frascos de diversas cores, alguns com rótulos, mas não foi difícil para Neville achar o frasco que procurava. Fred, pegue um copo e encha metade dele com água. Fred fez isso enquanto Harry fazia mais um aceno com as mãos, a roupa de cama foi trocada para uma de coloração vermelho-sangue. Coloquem-no com cuidado na cama, de modo que ele fique sentado encostado na cabeceira. Jorge e Rony fizeram isso e logo depois Fred entregou o copo com água para Harry, que pegou o frasco azul da mão de Neville e depois despejou quatro gotas no copo, fazendo a água estranhamente mudar de cor, mas diferente do que os amigos dele pensaram a água ficou roxa e não azul. Façam-no beber tudo. Falou Harry entregando o copo para Neville que foi até Malfoy e com cuidado fez que o loiro bebesse todo o conteúdo do copo.

O que era isso? Perguntou Neville, voltando para o lado de Harry.

Uma poção que aprendi com um aliado. Falou o moreno distraído. Deve fazer efeito em alguns segundos, mas não garanto que ele esteja cem por cento. Eles ficaram quietos por algum tempo, até que Malfoy pareceu melhorar e conseguiu abrir os olhos, que agora demonstravam algo a mais, algo antigo e poderoso.

Cara, eu to quebrado. Foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse quando conseguiu falar, fazendo Harry sorrir.

Isso é normal passando pelo que você passou. Falou o moreno com um tom divertido. Finalmente você despertou a magia que sua Tatuagem tem, e isso não foi nada agradável.

Não? Sério? Você acredita que eu nem sabia... Falou Malfoy num tom zombeteiro.

Agora sim ele está voltando ao normal. Fala Harry rapidamente. Você consegue se levantar?

Acho que sim. Respondeu o loiro.

Rony, ajude-o a caminhar até onde as garotas estão. O ruivo não gostou muito da ordem, mas a cumpriu, fazendo o loiro se apoiar nele, depois disso todos voltaram para a sala onde não somente Gina estava preocupada, mas todas as outras garotas, até mesmo Luna mesmo que de seu jeito avoado, elas nem sequer tinham percebido que Draco estava sem camisa.

Você esta bem? Perguntou Anne para Draco num tom de voz de quem já sabia a resposta.

Fora às dores pelo corpo estou bem. Diz Malfoy fazendo menção de se sentar, mas foi impedido por um aceno de mão que Harry fez.

Antes de você se sentar tenho que contar exatamente que eu contei aos outros. Falou o moreno, que sem esperar resposta contou sobre o Dom do Dragão e mais umas coisas que eles não sabiam, como sobre ele ser o Mestre dos Dragões. Depois que terminou de contar o moreno disse num tom meio cansado, que chamou a atenção de Anne, mas ela não falou nada. Ah, sim, eu quero que vocês vejam qual é a Tatuagem que o Malfoy tem nas costas, pois essa faz parte do sobretudo dele e também pode servir para identifica-lo.- Todos olharam para Harry e logo depois para Draco, só naquela hora as garotas perceberam que ele estava sem camisa, a maioria corou levemente, menos Luna que prestava atenção em um local vazio da sala.

Ela só voltou a atenção para o Malfoy quando ouviu Harry mandando ele virar de costas para que os outros vissem como a tal tatuagem que era. O que viu, realmente chamou sua atenção, um enorme dragão oriental serpenteava nas costas largas de Malfoy, o tom escuro, negro, das escamas brilhava de uma forma estranhamente realista, os olhos de retinas oblíquas encaravam ameaçadores, em um tom vermelho-arroxeado, pequenas labaredas de fogo roxo circundavam o dragão, em suas costas haviam escamas pontiagudas cor de prata, suas garras a mostra revelavam-se da mesma cor prateada das escamas, o couro da barriga era estranhamente vermelho-sangue, como a língua bifurcada que escapava-lhe da boca de enormes dentes. Ela lera em algum lugar que dragões como aquele eram bestas ferozes, cujas lutas causavam tempestades e outros desastres naturais.

Depois que todos deram uma boa olhada na tatuagem, Luna ficou olhando estranhamente para Harry, sem dizer nada, o líder da alcatéia mandou o loiro se sentar e depois fitou cada um que estava na sala, parando um pouco em Luna e Anne, que o encaravam uma com tom de curiosidade a outra de preocupação.

O que foi Luna? Perguntou Harry tentando disfarçar o seu tom cansado, mas não escapando do olhar reprovador de Anne.

Esse dragão que ele tem nas costas é retratado como maligno em algumas escrituras. Falou Luna com um tom mais atento, não o avoado de sempre.

Isso não me surpreende, já que ela está gravada nas costas de um Malfoy. Falou Rony, que não perdia uma oportunidade para mexer com Draco, assim como os gêmeos.

Agora que o Rony já falou o que queria. Falou Harry num tom de repreensão em direção do amigo, que ficou sem graça. Bom, Luna, os dragões através dos tempos são descritos de diversas formas, bons ou maus, não importa, mas eles são dragões. Harry parou por um instante, mas logo voltou a falar. Um dragão pode escolher se é bom ou mal, pois eles tem os mesmos sentimentos que nós temos. Eles não são tolos nem monstros, eles estão aqui na terra antes mesmo de nos chegarmos. Eles nos ensinaram muitas coisas, mas nós, com medo, os caçamos e quase destruímos todos, como já contei, com essa perseguição aos dragões alguns deles ficaram com rancor e ódio se tornando maus, mas isso não foi culpa deles, e sim nossa que não soubemos como agradecer a eles nem como respeita-los.

Se eu entendi bem, o meu poder aumentou depois dessa pequena seção de tortura. Falou Draco olhando para Harry com uma expressão meio que indecifrável para os outros.

A dor seria pior se você não tivesse treinado comigo antes. Falou Harry já sabendo o que estava por vir e quando ele olhou para Anne ele viu que ela também havia percebido. Talvez você nem estivesse aqui falando comigo, já que um monte de cinzas não fala.

Malfoy se levantou rapidamente sem se importar com o protesto de seu corpo que ainda estava com seqüelas da dor que sentira, mesmo assim ele teria de fazer isso. Mesmo havendo jurado seguir Potter até o fim, ele tinha que saber se poderia um dia ser tão ou até mais forte que o moreno. A rivalidade entre os dois nunca iria acabar, pelo menos da parte dele, mas não ia ser a antiga rivalidade, pois dessa vez eles estavam do mesmo lado lutando pela mesma causa, mas ele tinha que saber.

Draco Malfoy nem pense nisso. Falou Anne num tom sombrio e profundo, que a fez parecer, não só mais velha, como mais poderosa e todos perceberam isso.

O que o Malfoy esta pensando? Perguntou Rony com um olhar desconfiado para o loiro, que ainda fitava Harry, que já sabia o que vinha pela frente.

Quieto Rony. Ordenou Harry sem se virar para encarar o amigo, que ficou quieto. Faça o que você tem que fazer. Falou para o loiro.

Falcon, eu o desafio para um duelo em nome do posto de liderança da Alcatéia. Falou o loiro, que parou por um instante, pois sentiu o pingente da correntinha esquentar, mas deixou isso de lado, e continuou. Em nome das Leis de nossa organização.

Não faça isso, Malfoy. Falou Anne se levantando com seus olhos azuis envoltos por uma aura de poder. Você não esta em condições para uma luta e o Harry esta muito cansado para lutar. Anne olhou para Harry que pela primeira vez tinha deixado de fitar o loiro e fitou a garota. Faz quanto tempo que você não dorme?

Quase uma semana aqui dentro. Falou Harry, só que dessa vez ele tinha um olhar diferente, algo que tinha poder. E não adianta me olhar assim Anne, pois um desafio foi feito, eu terei que aceitar. Harry se voltou para o Malfoy e disse. Eu, como líder da Alcatéia, aceito seu desafio e só haverá três regras nesse duelo.

Quais? Perguntou o loiro sem desviar os olhos.

O duelo só poderá terminar em três circunstancias. Quem falou não foi o Harry, mas sim Anne. Primeiro, se um de vocês desistir, segundo, quando um não estiver em condições de lutar e por ultimo...- A garota parou, olhou para todos e parou um pouco seu olhar em Gina, que com uma voz baixa e falha falou como se estivesse sendo obrigada por si mesma.

A morte de um dos desafiantes. A ruiva não sabia como conseguiu dizer aquilo, mas foi uma surpresa para quase todos, menos para Malfoy, Harry e Anne.

Aceito. Falaram tanto Malfoy quanto Harry, e então as correntes de todos que estavam na sala brilharam intensamente, ofuscando a imagem do local, mas quando as correntes pararam de brilhar e eles conseguiram enxergar, eles viram que estava em um local totalmente branco onde parecia não haver começo nem fim, nem vento soprava, nem se ouvia o barulho de água, era como se ali fosse o vazio, algo inexistente.

Essa é a zona zero. Falou Anne chamando a atenção de todos. Aqui será realizada essa luta, apesar de eu não concordar com ela. A garota olhou nos olhos de Harry, que logo depois ouviu claramente a voz dela em sua mente "Você esta cansado pode se descontrolar", mas o máximo que ele fez foi fazer um aceno negativo com a cabeça e trancar a sua mente para a garota. O Harry já sabe, mas só os mais poderosos lutam nesse lugar e para aqueles que estão perguntando que lugar é esse eu lhes digo.

Deixe-me explicar. Falou Harry fazendo Anne se calar. Aqui é uma dimensão diferente, criada há muito tempo por magos com poderes inimagináveis, onde treinavam suas forças que poderiam danificar o mundo mortal, ou seja, o mundo onde vivemos, e por isso essa dimensão em que estamos esses magos chamaram de Zona Zero.

Como lutaremos num lugar que parece que nem tem chão? Perguntou o Malfoy olhando para baixo, onde também era branco, e não projetava a sombra dele, dando a impressão de que eles voavam.

Aqui você cria o seu campo de batalha. Você não pode criar animais nem seres humanos, pois esses são muito complexos. Você só pode criar um campo de batalha, e como foi você que me desafiou eu quero que você escolha o campo. Falou Harry que logo depois já estava com suas vestes da Alcatéia.

Malfoy ficou surpreso com aquilo, não esperava que isso acontecesse. Sua mente trabalhava a mil e sem perceber o ambiente a sua volta se modificava. O céu ficou com uma coloração vermelha, como quando o sol se põe, mas parecia não haver sol ali. A luz vinha de algum lugar desconhecido, o resto do campo era modificado com rapidez, até onde a vista alcançava o chão onde eles estavam ficou rochoso, mas quando ele ia se espalhando ele foi se modificando e ficando íngreme, como se ali estivesse nascendo uma montanha, e como se uma explosão acontecesse o loiro pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo e se surpreendeu.

Agora todos estavam em cima de uma enorme montanha. O céu vermelho ao alto e vendo para além das bordas da montanha onde eles estavam viam uma enorme floresta com pontos vagos de areia, como se fossem poucos desertos, mas um pouco a esquerda da montanha parecia que tinha um terreno totalmente branco, que ele percebeu ser por que estava coberto por neve, onde havia arvores grandes cobertas de neve, lagos congelados e alguma coisa que parecia uma grande fenda de gelo. Ele se voltou mais uma vez para a floresta, mas aí percebeu que a direita dela havia uma grande campina com grama que deveria bater um pouco a cima dos calcanhares deles. Na campina haviam pontos isolados de água e poucas árvores que ficavam muito afastadas uma das outras. O vento ali começou a soprar como se fosse chamado com uma brisa suave. Todos que estavam ali poderiam dizer que aquele lugar era perfeito e calmo, se não fosse pelas circunstancias de eles estarem ali.

Pronto? Perguntou Harry, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, como se fosse fazer algo divertido.

Já nasci pronto. Falou Malfoy, voltando ao seu antigo tom desdenhoso.

Aquele que interferir na luta será banido. Falou Harry, se voltando para os amigos, que se afastaram um pouco dos dois e afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça, e então Anne se adiantou até ficar a poucos passos dos dois e disse:

Que a luta comesse.

Todos os membros da Alcatéia do mundo sentiram suas correntinhas esquentarem, um flash de luz passou pelos olhos de todos, que de imediato ficaram sabendo o que aquilo significava. Em todo o canto do mundo, onde havia um membro da alcatéia, eles pararam de fazer o que estivessem fazendo, não importava o que fosse, pois agora eles teriam de esperar, para saber quem ia vencer a luta pela liderança da organização.

Angel estava sentada à mesa, em sua sala na central dos caçadores de Londres, mas foi interrompida de seu trabalho quando sentiu a correntinha que Falcon tinha lhe dado esquentar, um flash dominou a sala e logo ela soube, de alguma maneira, que estava havendo uma luta pelo controle da Alcatéia, então ela parou de fazer qualquer coisa, até ter certeza de quem seria o vencedor da luta.

Malfoy apertou levemente o pingente de sua correntinha, e logo depois, assim como Harry, estava com suas vestes de combate da Alcatéia, com a diferença de que na dele havia um dragão gravado no sobretudo, exatamente igual ao da suas costas, e o de Harry tinha um Falcão de asas prateadas e ambos estavam sem capuzes.

Boa sorte. Diz Harry com um sorriso, indo até a ponta da parte da montanha em que eles estavam, olhou para Malfoy. Vem me pegar. Depois de dizer isso Harry deu um salto para frente, ficou uns quinze metros longe da montanha, logo depois ele caiu, em queda livre rápida, se pondo em posição de pára-quedista quando quer ganhar velocidade.

Isso vai ser interessante. Falou Draco correndo na mesma direção que Harry estava momentos antes e assim como o moreno, saltou e começou a descer em queda livre.

A sorte esta lançada. Falou Anne se virando para os amigos. Vamos ver a luta ali na frente. Falou indo para onde, momentos antes, Draco tinha ido para pular, e se sentou com as pernas penduradas no ar, olhando para baixo, vendo os dois caindo com grande velocidade como se fossem chocar-se com o chão.

O que acha dessa luta? Perguntou Mione, que foi a primeira a seguir o exemplo de Anne e ficar sentada na beira do grande patamar de rocha que eles estavam e que fazia parte da montanha que ainda subia até além de algumas nuvens brancas e algumas cinzentas.

Realmente não queria que eles lutassem. Falou Anne com um tom que lembrou estranhamente a Hermione quando tinha a idade dela. Ambos estão debilitados: o Harry por cansaço físico e mental e o Draco por não ter se recuperado do despertar dele, mas vendo por esse lado, isso lhes da uma posição de igualdade, mas agora só nos resta ver. Falou ela vendo que todos já estavam ali vendo. Os dois ainda caíram por alguns segundos antes de Harry alcançar o solo primeiro. Todos pareciam conseguir enxergar perfeitamente o solo, como se estivessem lá. Mais uma das vantagens do ritual que fizeram.

Harry estava a menos de vinte metros do solo quando quebrou sua posição de queda, para uma que fez parecer que ele cairia de pé. Quando ele estava a menos de dois metros do chão, ele abriu as mãos e um forte vento pareceu sair delas, levantando uma grande massa de poeira e terra juntamente com algumas folhas verdes, e então ele caiu no chão como se tivesse dado um salto que não saiu do lugar.

O moreno olhou para cima e viu que Draco vinha descendo em sua direção, pelo que percebia não ia parar e sim ia cair direto em cima dele como seu primeiro movimento.

Draco não sabia como, mas se sentia bem pelo vento bater em seu rosto fortemente sem parecer abalar sua vista. Ele tinha visto que Harry havia, literalmente, pousado como uma pluma no chão, mas ele não iria fazer o mesmo, ele iria fazer o primeiro ataque da luta. Iria testar todo o poder que possuía, não importava o que acontecesse com o seu corpo. O loiro esperou estar a poucos metros do solo para que quebrasse sua posição de queda, para uma que deixasse seus braços melhores para um possível soco. Faltavam cinco metros, três metros e finalmente dois metros, não haveria como ele voltar atrás, agora ele teria de ir até o último instante da luta, mesmo assim sua mente trabalhava mais rápido do que jamais trabalhara na vida, já pensando num segundo ataque.

Harry viu que Draco ia lhe dar um soco na cabeça, então ele levantou os dois braços e os cruzou para bloquear o ataque. Quando o Malfoy acertou o murro nos braços cruzados de Harry fez ele afundar no chão até um pouco acima do joelho e uma onda de vento e impacto percorreu vários e vários metros na floresta, sem contar que o chão, que tremeu fortemente, mas o moreno não teve tempo de reagir, pois o loiro assim que caiu no chão, tão leve quanto uma pluma, lhe golpeou rapidamente no peito com um chute, fazendo ele ser jogado para mais de cinqüenta metros, ainda com as pernas praticamente enterradas.

Como ele fez isso? Perguntou um Rony meio surpreso.

Ele pode fazer muito mais do que isso. Falou Anne e Luna ao mesmo tempo chamando a atenção de todos.

O Harry ta analisando o Draco. Falou Luna com seu tom vago.

Quando a luta começar de verdade vocês verão. Falou Anne voltando a atenção para Harry, que parecia estar preparando o contra-ataque.

Harry não podia parar para pensar por muito tempo, ele tinha de agir, quando viu que Draco vinha em sua direção numa velocidade incrível. Ele não poderia reagir contra aquele ataque, não ainda. O loiro já estava praticamente em cima de Harry, com um movimento ele foi dar um soco onde o moreno estava, levantando muita poeira, fazendo com que ele não enxergasse se acertou ou não.

A poeira se dissipou rapidamente, um vento gélido passou pelo campo de batalha, as copas das arvores balançaram levemente com o vento. Logo depois do vento um silencio ensurdecedor se apossou do local. Malfoy podia ouvir até um galho caindo no chão, a quilômetros de distância, mas não sabia se o moreno estava ali ou não, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois de alguns segundos toda a poeira baixou, o loiro pode constatar que o moreno não estava lá, talvez tivesse pulado para algum lugar, mas isso não explicava a falta de energia dele, depois dessa reflexão o loiro ouve um som de risada e logo depois algumas palmas que ecoaram pela floresta.

Olha só o Draquinho avançou um pouco com os seus poderes. Falou a Voz de Harry, vindo de algum lugar nas copas das árvores, mas era impossível saber onde, já que a voz ecoava. Ah, vamos lá Draco, você faz melhor do que isso. Falou novamente o moreno, só que o eco de sua voz fazia com que fosse impossível localiza-lo. Não pretende me derrotar só com essas brincadeirinhas? Pretende? Perguntou a voz do moreno.

Cale-se e lute. Gritou Draco ficando nervoso, fazendo seus olhos cinzentos escurecerem, mas tudo o que Harry fez, foi rir. Se não vai sair por bem, então vai por mal. Uma aura roxa escura tomou conta do corpo do loiro, a aura aumentava rapidamente, revelando grande poder e surpreendendo aqueles que viam a luta. Que você queime. Todas as árvores num raio de trinta metros começaram a queimar em meio as chamas roxas só que depois mudaram, para chamas vermelhas e douradas.

Uma sombra saltou para o alto e logo depois pousou no chão, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho guerreiro nos olhos verdes. Harry aparentava não ter nenhum arranhão, nem machucado, ele parecia perfeito, nem ofegava, aquilo assustou Malfoy, mas ele não desistiria se ele conseguiu fazer aquilo com a floresta, ele conseguiria fazer mais. Uma nuvem de fumaça passou por onde Harry estava e logo depois sumiu, assim como o moreno, mas dessa vez Draco soube onde ele estava.

Harry tinha aparecido bem na frente do loiro, que ficou surpreso, mas não teve tempo para isso pois teve de defender um chute que o moreno ia lhe dar bem ao lado da barriga, perto dos rins, quando fez isso ele viu uma onda de impacto percorrer o campo de batalha, e um vento forte jogar a fumaça da queimada que avançava rapidamente para os lados. Logo depois de tentar golpear o loiro com um chute, Harry tentou lhe dar um soco no rosto, que foi defendido quando Malfoy cruzou os braços na frente ao rosto, mas, com isso ele foi arremessado para trás, os pés ainda firmes no chão, formando um caminho cavado na terra, como quando algum carro acelera de mais em solo um pouco lamacento ou molhado.

O moreno não esperou que Draco se recuperasse, pois dois segundos depois já estava ao lado dele, se agachando e dando uma rasteira nele, que não esperava isso e começou a cair no chão, com velocidade, só que antes dele chegar ao solo Harry o chutou para cima, porém antes que ele passasse muito além de sua cabeça o moreno o puxou de volta para o solo, só que mais uma vez antes dele tocar o solo, Harry o chutou na barriga lançando ele a uns cem metros a sua frente, derrubando algumas árvores pelo caminho, que caiam com grande estrondo no chão.

Com um aceno da mão direita, Harry fez todo o fogo apagar, como se o temesse, mas ele não pensou muito nisso, pois logo depois algo em chamas, avançava rapidamente, da mesma direção em que ele lançara Draco. O moreno se posicionou de lado, como se esperasse algo, que veio uns dez segundos depois, um jato de chamas roxas foi lançado por algo, e acertou, não só Harry, mas algumas árvores.

As árvores queimaram instantaneamente, virando cinzas, mas Harry não havia queimado, apesar de suas vestes estarem levemente chamuscadas, mas ele não ligou, pois desviou rapidamente para a esquerda, Draco apareceu do nada tentando acertar um soco onde, momentos antes Harry estava.

Lute direito. Falou Harry ainda sorrindo, fazendo o loiro ficar mais nervoso ainda.

Cala a boca. O tom de voz de Draco estava frio e sombrio, sua aura ainda o circulava, aumentava a cada golpe que tentava acertar no moreno, que desviava com uma facilidade incrível. Todos que estavam assistindo a luta se surpreenderam até mesmo Anne.

Eu não entendo você. Falou Harry, desviando de um soco que ia acertar em seu rosto. Você recebeu um poder muito grande, mas ainda fica lutando como se fosse uma criança. Harry agora bloqueava um chute que o loiro tentou dar em sua coxa, com isso mais uma onda de vento e impacto passou pelo campo de batalha.

Você vai ver só quem luta que nem uma criança. Falou malfoy dando um grande salto para trás, caindo a uns vinte cinco metros longe de Harry. Vamos ver se você agüenta essa. Falou Malfoy levantando o braço esquerdo de lado, até ficar na altura de seu ombro, e logo depois sua espada apareceu do nada, aquilo animou um pouco o moreno, que já tava se entediando. Dessa você não escapa. Draco se agachou rapidamente apontando a ponta de sua espada para o chão e enterrou, deixando só o cabo para fora da terra, e olhando para o moreno com um sorriso vitorioso. Venha Chama Milenar. A aura roxa cresceu e se inflamou novamente, rachaduras apareceram no solo em um circulo perfeito de quinze metros, e, do nada, uma explosão de fogo apareceu, jogando chamas para todos os lados, um segundo depois um imenso dragão feito de chamas roxas subiu ao céus ultrapassando até mesmo a altura de onde os amigos assistiam a luta e depois parou.

Que chato. Falou Harry, que nem se impressionou pelo fato do dragão ser duas vezes maior do que aquele que aparecera em Hogsmeade. O dragão olhou para Harry e soltou uma grande labareda em sua direção, o moreno não fez menção de desviar, só esperou que as chamas o alcançassem o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Quando as chamas caíram no chão, um pilar de fogo roxo subiu mais de dez metros e logo depois caiu, como uma onda de fogo, percorrendo centenas de metros, queimando instantaneamente todas as árvores e folhas pelo caminho, abrindo um grande espaço vazio e sem vida no lugar, mas, quando eles olharam para direção aonde a labareda de fogo caiu, lá estava Harry, com uma mão levantada, e uma redoma vermelha sangue a seu redor, que lhe havia, surpreendentemente, protegido das chamas.

Ataque. Ordenou Malfoy, chamando a atenção para si.

O dragão começou a descer em direção a Harry, que soltou um suspiro de desagrado e baixou seu braço, fazendo o escudo desaparecer, ficando vulnerável ao ataque. O dragão estava a menos de cinqüenta metros dele, mas ele não se preocupou, nem quando ele estava a quarenta metros, nem a trinta, porem, quando o dragão estava a apenas dez metros dele, ele levantou rapidamente a mão e gritou, com uma voz incrivelmente forte.

Extintus Dracul. Um relâmpago vermelho foi em direção ao dragão, se chocaram, quando isso aconteceu o dragão parou, o relâmpago pareceu não fazer efeito, mas, mesmo assim, o dragão não se mexia, continuava na mesma posição, passado trinta segundos as chamas roxas começaram a mudar de cor rapidamente, passava por diversas cores até chegar em um tom dourado, e explodir, jogando uma onda de calor imensa para todos os lados, algumas rochas da montanha derreteram com o calor, as folhas das árvores secaram, e algumas árvores morreram. Agora chega. Falou Harry, que tinha apagado o sorriso que mantinha no rosto desde o começo do desafio. Você está agindo como uma criança com medo de algo. Falou, olhando para Malfoy. Pare de fazer birra ou charminho, lute de verdade, pois agora eu não vou usar só um terço da minha força.

ELE O QUE? Perguntaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

Mas como é possível? Falou Neville surpreso. Os dois devastaram muitos quilômetros com isso, e o Harry diz que ele só está usando um terço da sua real força, e que o Malfoy nem isso está fazendo.

O Harry é cheio de surpresas. Falou Hermione, chamando a atenção dos outros, menos de Anne. Mesmo nas nossas aventuras, quando eu ou o Rony pensávamos que o Harry desistiria, ele arrumava um jeito de continuar, ele simplesmente tinha de chegar até o fim.

Verdade. Falou Rony com um tom sério que não era dele. O Harry é muito forte, não só na magia ou força física, mas em espírito, em caráter. O ruivo suspirou, e olhou para os outros. Se ele entra numa coisa ele vai até o fim, mesmo não querendo, mas ele também aprende muito com isso e não fica satisfeito até ver tudo o que os desafios tem a oferecer.

Nesse momento o Harry quer ver o quanto o Draco evoluiu. Falou Anne. Draco o desafiou, o Harry quer ver qual o poder dele, qual o desafio que ele tem a oferecer, isso é comum. Anne parou por um instante. O Harry tem um espírito guerreiro, por isso quer que seus inimigos lutem com tudo o que tem, não só com o que eles acham que tem. Anne tirou sua atenção momentaneamente de Harry e se voltou para os amigos, que estavam assistindo a luta. Mas o Harry também é um Humano, e muito esforço pode acabar com ele, ou o descontrolar e isso realmente não é bom.

Como assim se desc... Gina, porem, interrompeu sua pergunta e se voltou para o campo de batalha, pois Harry estava fazendo algo.

Harry girou em torno de si mesmo, fazendo Draco achar aquilo engraçado, mas ele mudou de idéia quando percebeu que duas bainhas apareceram nas costas de Harry, mostrando dois cabos de espadas, que pareciam ser grandes e mais uma bainha que estava na cintura dele.

Já que você é o Guerreiro Dragão. Falou Harry num tom sério. Vou usar essa espada. Disse tirando uma espada vermelha, da bainha que estava em sua cintura. A Olho de Dragão. Draco não soube como, nem percebeu quando, mas Harry já estava em sua frente, com a espada erguida para um golpe certeiro em sua cabeça, então ele fechou os olhos, mas depois de alguns segundos viu que a espada não o acertou, e quando abriu os olhos viu Harry com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, e logo depois recebeu um chute na cintura, jogando-o para a esquerda.

Mas Draco não caiu no chão, não, se recompôs, deu um giro no ar antes de tocar o chão e depois caiu em pé, ainda deslizando para longe. Aquela parte da floresta já não existia, ela tinha sido totalmente queimada, alguns focos de fumaça ainda persistiam. Quando o loiro parou, viu Harry vindo em sua direção, numa velocidade vertiginosa, a ponta da espada tocando o chão, fazendo surgir faíscas. O moreno chegou perto, ia golpear Draco de baixo para cima, mas quando fez isso Draco protegeu o golpe com sua espada, um clarão cegou aqueles que assistiam a luta e os dois que lutavam.

O choque das espadas havia lançado tanto Harry quanto Draco para lados opostos, eles caíram deitados no chão, sem conseguir enxergar muito bem por causa do clarão. Ambos levantaram ao mesmo tempo, quietos, tentando saber onde o outro estava.

Draco não sabia o que fazer claro que ele já havia treinado algo parecido, mas treinamento é uma coisa, luta de verdade e outra. O loiro ainda estava com sua espada na mão, atento a qualquer som de passos ou coisa parecida, ele deu um passo para o lado, esbarrando em algumas pedrinhas.

Harry estava em guarda, ele podia sentir a presença do loiro, mas não poderia arriscar, teria que confiar nos seus sentidos. O silencio tomou conta de tudo, tanto que nem o vento soprava mais, algo aterrador para o moreno, pois junto com a escuridão aquilo parecia um abismo profundo, em que ele andava nas bordas.

Depois de alguns segundos ele ouve o som de alguns passos alguns metros a sua frente, logo depois o som de pedrinhas rolando e sendo pisoteadas. Foi nesse momento que ele avançou, certo de onde ia atacar, lá estava o seu inimigo, podia sentir sua energia e o movimento que ele fez ajudou a dizer sua localização exata.

Draco sentiu uma leve brisa em sua frente, e por puro instinto deu um passo para o lado, para logo depois ouvir um zumbido de alguma lamina, com certeza fora Harry que tentara golpeá-lo. O loiro por algum motivo resolve seguir o seu instinto, levanta a espada e começa a atacar o moreno.

Harry também seguia seus instintos, e quando sentiu o movimento de Draco ele conseguiu defender rapidamente com um giro da espada. Ambos lutavam sem conseguir enxergar, mas quem visse a luta podia jurar que eles estavam vendo um ao outro.

Cada sentido dos dois estava a flor da pele, mesmo uma folha caindo no chão parecia ser ouvida pelos dois, até a respiração de seus amigos, mas eles não ligavam, apenas ouviam suas respirações e seus movimentos. O choque das espadas fazia ondas de vento muito fortes percorrer o campo de batalha, Draco estava começando a libertar mais poder, muito mais do que ele imaginara, e possivelmente tinha muito mais de onde esse vinha, com isso ele começou a levar vantagem sobre o moreno.

Draco podia sentir que já fizera vários cortes profundos em Harry, muito mais do que o moreno fizera nele, cada golpe de espada ou soco eram fortes.

Merda, não da para saber quem está ganhando. Falou a voz de Neville, para os amigos que assistiam a luta.

Fique quieto e ouça bem. Falou Luna, que deixou por completo seu tom avoado, para adquirir um tom sério. Sinta a energia deles.

O Harry está em desvantagem. Falou Gina com um tom indefinido de voz. O Draco está aumentando sua energia gradativamente.

Isso. Falou Anne com uma voz calma. Daqui a pouco ele libera todo o poder que adquiriu.

Isso não pode ser perigoso? Perguntou Hermione. Sabe, ele está com o corpo ainda debilitado e etc...

Pode ser perigoso, mas ele quis correr o risco. Falou Anne, que por um momento levou a mãos aos olhos. Minha visão a começando a voltar.

A minha também. Falaram todos de uma vez.

Conforme Draco e Harry lutavam suas visões voltavam lentamente, a ponto de verem as sombras das espadas, ou coisa assim, mas aos poucos toda a visão estava voltando. Mesmo assim o duelo continuava monstruoso, cada golpe era mais forte que o outro, a energia de Draco já estava muito acima do que ele esperava, e sua aura roxa se intensificava e incendiava, o calor parecia lhe dar mais força.

A visão dos dois já voltara por completo, mas nada mudara, Malfoy parecia estar em vantagem a cada golpe, mas foi aí que a aura verde de Harry começou a aparecer, e os golpes dele ficaram mais fortes, seus olhos brilharam em uma intensidade sobre humana, mesmo assim ele lutava e com um movimento rápido, momentos antes de Draco atingir o ápice de seu poder, Harry conseguiu agarra-lo pelas vestes, e com um movimento rápido e forte lançou o loiro em direção ao pé da montanha, numa velocidade muito grande, mas Draco não reagia, ele sentia algo, ele sentia que seu poder estava chegando ao limite, e que ele poderia lutar com tudo, sua aura se intensificou mais ainda.

Segundos depois ele literalmente foi enterrado na rocha da montanha, fazendo aparecer um grande buraco no local onde ele batera, que logo foi tampado por um deslizamento de pedras. A energia dele parecia ter desaparecido, mas Harry sabia que aquilo era só o começo.

A luta terminou. Falou Fred, sorrindo.

E como esperávamos o Malfoy se deu mal. Falou Jorge, com um sorriso igual ao do irmão.

Vocês se enganaram. Falou Anne, num tom profundo e sombrio.

A luta começa agora. Falou Luna, olhando para Anne e depois para Harry, que parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

Harry sentiu um grande tremor de terra sacudindo tudo, inclusive a montanha, várias pedras começaram a cair, forçando-o a desviar de algumas, que rolavam até ele, junto com o tremor de terra ele sentiu uma forte energia mágica e com um sorriso disse baixinho.

Agora sim a brincadeira começa. Logo depois disso as rochas que tampavam o lugar onde Draco havia caído foram arremessadas para longe, antes mesmo de tocarem o chão elas se desintegraram, logo depois houve uma breve pausa.

Draco saiu de um grande buraco na montanha, o loiro demonstrava uma grande aura roxa, que parecia que a qualquer momento iria queimar, somente com um pensamento. O loiro olhou em direção a Harry que readquiriu o sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Potter. A voz de Draco estava carregada de energia. Agora entendo o que você disse para mim nessa luta. O loiro deu uma pausa, do nada, sua aura aumentou. A energia que eu tinha antes era brincadeira perto dessa.

Não é por nada não. Harry começou a falar. Mas acho que temos de terminar isso logo.

Calma Potter. Falou Draco, com o seu antigo sorriso arrogante nos lábios. Eu o derrotarei, não precisa ter pressa.

Não tenha tanta certeza. Falou Harry sorrindo, fazendo sua aura verde, que ainda estava aparecendo, desaparecer por completo e Draco olhou aquilo com curiosidade e interesse. Mas primeiro. Harry sumiu por alguns segundos e apareceu ao lado de Draco. Venha me pegar. Harry começou a correr para dentro do que restava da floresta numa velocidade incrível, levantando uma nuvem de terra e poeira enorme, derrubando algumas árvores pelo caminho.

Se queres assim. Falou Draco que logo depois começou a correr, e rapidamente estava a poucos metros de Harry, em segundos estavam emparelhados, um olhando para o outro, e nem ligando para o que estava em seus caminhos.

Draco seguia Harry para todo o lugar, observava cada movimento ou curva que o moreno fazia, não importava qual, mas ele tinha a incomoda impressão de que o moreno não estava dando o melhor dele. Harry fez uma curva rápida para a esquerda, seguido de perto por Draco.

O loiro não esperava que Harry começasse a aumentar sua velocidade daquele jeito, pois em segundos o moreno já tinha se distanciado dele, correndo muito rápido, passando por longas clareiras de areia, que pareciam mini desertos e continuava correndo. Mas Draco não deixaria ele ter tanta vantagem, logo depois ele estava quase ao lado de Harry, olhando as costas dele, que para sua surpresa parecia uma muralha sem saber o por que disso.

Harry sabia que Draco estava logo atrás dele, e por isso aumentou a velocidade, em segundos ele estava quase saindo da floresta. Quando saiu da floresta ele fez uma curva de forma que parecia que ele estava correndo de costas, mas para quem prestasse atenção, veria que ele estava deslizando sobre um lago congelado, quando Draco percebeu isso foi tarde demais, pois havia perdido todo o atrito nos pés e depois o equilíbrio, e caiu, mas lobo se levantou.

Acabou a brincadeira? Perguntou Draco, com um tom profundo de desagrado.

Ao contrario. Falou Harry, apagando o sorriso do rosto e ficando com uma face séria. Ela só está começando. Harry sumiu por alguns segundos, mas Draco levantou o braço, de forma que parecia que ele estava defendendo algo, bem acima de sua cabeça, e assim o fez, Harry apareceu, o impacto fez a grossa camada de gelo trincar até a borda do lago.

Draco tirou rapidamente sua espada da bainha, tentando golpear Harry, enquanto ele ainda estava no ar, mas quando ia golpear o moreno estava caindo, e conseguiu acertar um soco no peito dele que cambaleou.

Expulsorios. Gritou Draco, assim que se recuperou do soco, o feitiço acertou Harry em cheio, lançando-o para longe, como se algo grande e invisível tivesse dado-lhe um soco no peito. Mas antes de cair no chão ele deu um mortal de costas e conseguiu cair de pé.

Cinktus. Falou Harry, apontando a mão direita para Draco, e então um raio branco neve que se camuflava com a paisagem do terreno que eles usavam para lutar, já que eles tinham saído da floresta.

Draco não sabia o que era aquele feitiço, mas ficou sabendo quando o atingiu, e o levantou no ar. Algo parecido com marcas de dentes começaram a aparecer em sua pele, e a cortar suas roupas. A dor era muito grande, e ele sabia que aquele feitiço não era maldição negra, pois sentia isso. Não conseguia falar direito, mas com uma voz fraca ele disse.

Kanhs. Uma explosão prateada aconteceu no local onde ele estava, e depois ele caiu no chão, em pé, ereto como um nobre. Vejo que tens truques novos. Gritou Draco para Harry, já que agora eles estava afastados.

Não muito. Falou Harry com um tom serio. Veja um velho truque. Harry pulou uns seis metros para cima, quando estava a pouco metros do chão um portal azul apareceu, a trinta centímetros do solo, Harry sumiu.

Mas que diabos. Falou Draco, atento a qualquer coisa, pois o portal poderia aparecer em qualquer lugar.

O gelo onde ele estava começou a tremer, como se algo muito grande estivesse caminhando sobre ele, mas tinha algo diferente, e então o loiro olhou para baixo, e bem abaixo dos seus pés, uma luz vermelha e dourada brilhava, com uma boa intensidade. Do nada, um pilar de fogo subiu, atingindo Draco em cheio, e fazendo suas vestes queimarem um pouco, mas aparentemente Draco não sofreu muito com o ataque, ele sofreu mais com a onda de energia que tinha nele.

O pilar de fogo havia derretido todo o gelo, e esquentado a água de tal forma, que nenhum humano normal entraria nela, Draco estava sem aonde cair, então ia cair direto na água, mas antes disso ele foi arremessado para a borda norte do lago, caindo desajeitado no chão, e rolando mais alguns metros.

Cara essa água tava gelada. Falou um Harry ensopado, que havia aparecido a poucos metros de Draco. Mas parece que agora esta bem quentinha. Ironizou ele vendo o vapor quente sair da água.

Ora seu. Draco estava nervoso, pois Harry parecia não leva-lo a sério, sem contar que ele ainda sentia aquele incomoda sensação de que o moreno não estava usando todo o poder dele. Agora sim você vai ver. Falou o loiro levantando o braço esquerdo, espada saiu do meio do lago borbulhante e voou ate sua mão.

Depois disso, ele avançou para Harry, que tirou a espada vermelha da bainha, e defendeu com dificuldade o potente golpe que o loiro havia dado. Draco não esperou muito, então começou a fazer seqüências muito complicadas com a espada, fazendo Harry dar vários passos para trás.

Harry sabia que estava irritando Draco, pelo fato de parecer não ligar muito para luta, ou pelo fato dele não estar usando todo o seu poder. Mas ele não poderia fazer nada contra isso, já que ele não estava em condições de usar todo o seu poder sem se descontrolar. A cada ataque que Draco dava, sua aura aumentava, mais e mais, e levando em conta que a aura de Harry não aparecia, isso fazia o loiro já se sentir vitorioso.

Harry se afastou um pouco de Draco, e do alcance da espada dele, e logo depois, num movimento totalmente novo para o loiro. Harry deu um pontapé, acertando diretamente o pé na cabeça do loiro, que cambaleou para trás, e quase deixou sua espada cair, mas num segundo ele voltou ao normal, e recomeçou o ataque, que estava muito forte. O moreno também atacava e defendia habilmente, os dois já estavam com muitos cortes profundos no corpo, Draco começou a sentir com mais intensidade sua dores, mas não ligava muito para isso, Harry também não ligava para os pedidos de descanso de seu corpo, mesmo que isso causasse uma diminuição de sua velocidade.

Anne estava observando aquilo com muita preocupação, já que sabia o que poderia vir a acontecer, mas ela não podia fazer nada, foi uma escolha dos dois.

Credo. Falou Fred, que olhava a luta impressionado. O Malfoy realmente tem muita força.

Odeio admitir. Falou Jorge, num tom de quem queria dizer exatamente o oposto. Mas o Malfoy realmente está poderoso.

Parece estar levando vantagem até sobre o Harry. Falou Rony preocupado, trocando um olhar rápido com Hermione, os dois sem notarem entrelaçaram suas mãos.

Não se preocupe. Falou Anne com uma voz calma, que com certeza não era dela. O Harry sabe se virar.

Ele tem mais força do que isso. Falou Luna olhando para o alto, deixando de prestar, momentaneamente, atenção da luta. Só não entendo por que ele não a usa.

Acredite. Falou Anne para todos. A ultima coisa que nos queremos é que o Harry use todo o seu poder.

É. Falou Luna, com seu ar sonhador, deixando quase todos com caras de perdidos nesse assunto. Mas acho que isso não vai adiantar.

Mas o que acontece se o Harry usar todo o poder? Perguntou Hermione.

O corpo dele pode não estar preparado para isso e então. Os Olhos de Anne escureceram levemente. Ele pode se descontrolar, ou pior, ser destruído.

Mas como assim se descontrolar? Perguntou Gina que estava não só preocupada com Harry, mas principalmente com Draco.

A ultima vez que ele se descontrolou ele... Anne parou de falar, pois ouve um grande estrondo, e uma onda de impacto imensa passou pelo campo de batalha.

Draco tinha chegado ao pico de sua fúria, seus olhos brilhavam numa intensidade incrível, e haviam adquirido uma cor roxa. Ele deu um golpe que era para acertar na barriga do moreno, mas este desviou, e logo em seguida, Draco da um golpe, de cima para baixo, mas Harry também desvia, com dificuldade e a espada bate no chão, fazendo um enorme estrondo passar pelo campo de batalha, e logo depois uma imensa onda de impacto, seguindo o som, joga Harry para trás.

Você só quer brincar comigo. Falou Draco levantando a mão esquerda em direção a Harry, fazendo-o suspender no ar. Não importa o quanto eu aumente os meus poderes, a única coisa que você quer é brincar comigo, me humilhar. Fala o loiro, chegando mais perto de Harry, que tenta se livrar do feitiço, mas não consegue, parecia que ele estava preso por barras de aço. Sempre foi assim Potter. Draco fechou a mão num movimento brusco, e Harry sente algo lhe apertando o corpo, como se ele estivesse sendo esmagado por algo. Mas dessa vez, você não vai fazer isso comigo. Draco abriu a mão, e a força que prensava o moreno desapareceu. Não deixarei você brincar comigo desse jeito. Draco ergueu o braço bruscamente, e o corpo de Harry subiu seis metros do chão. Eu estou usando todo o meu poder, como você queria. Draco baixa o braço rapidamente e Harry é rapidamente atirado ao chão, sendo quase enterrado na neve rala. Mas você zomba de mim. Draco fez o mesmo movimento de levantar o braço, e lá ia o corpo de Harry junto. Não usa todo o seu poder, e zomba, você não sabe como isso me deixa furioso. O loiro abaixa mais uma vez o braço, e Harry é mais uma vez atirado ao chão. Mas acredite, você saberá, e vai se arrepender. Falou o loiro num tom furioso.

O Malfoy vai acabar matando o Harry. Disse Hermione, com um tom mais do que preocupado.

Esse Malfoy vai ver. Disse Rony, tentando se levantar, mas é detido por um olhar gélido de Anne.

O Harry mandou ninguém se meter. Falou Anne, com o tom sombrio. Então é melhor você nem pensar nisso, ou o castigo será pior. Rony engole em seco e se ajeita mais uma vez no seu lugar observando a luta.

Harry estava sentindo o cansaço sobressair, de uma hora para outra ele sentia cada músculo de seu corpo implorando por descanso, mas ele não podia, ele tinha de lutar, nada faria ele deixar essa luta para depois, nada faria ele perder.

Draco tinha em seu olhar um misto de fúria e desapontamento, ele não podia acreditar que aquilo era tudo o que o líder da Alcatéia, o famoso Potter, podia oferecer, um poder ínfimo, que se submetia ao dele. O loiro se sentia feliz por um lado, pois sabia que, pela primeira vez, conseguia sobressair ao Potter, ele estava vencendo aquele que sempre o vencia, e isso era gratificante, isso superava o desapontamento.

Harry. Falou Draco, fazendo um movimento com a mão esquerda, trazendo para mais perto um Harry, que parecia cansado, ou melhor, exausto, mas para sua surpresa ainda segurava a espada como se não quisesse desistir. Dessa vez fui eu que ganhei, fui eu que o derrotei, e agora, eu sou o líder, o mais poderoso. Depois de dizer isso Draco fez um movimento brusco com os braços, lançando Harry muitos metros para cima em direção a grande fenda que tinha numa parte de gelo.

Harry sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o alto, e segundos depois, estava caindo, mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, a queda estava demorando mais, como se ele estivesse caindo em um abismo, o vento castigava suas costas, e faziam suas vestes balançarem fortemente, barulhos secos de tecido rasgando. Depois de um tempo ele sente o contato, com uma superfície gelada e dura, seus ossos pareciam estar estralando, ele estava muito cansado, a dor se espalhava lentamente pelos seus membros, e depois, um silencio de cortante.

O moreno só ouvia as batidas de seu coração, como se elas ecoassem pelas paredes de gelo, e com isso seu cansaço tomava conta mais rapidamente de seu corpo, seus olhos estavam se fechando, ele sentia que ia finalmente descansar, mas quando seus olhos se fecharam, por um segundo, ele viu a imagem de Anne e de seus amigos. Aquela não era a hora para ele desistir, ele teria de vencer aquela luta, pois se não a vencesse, não seria capaz de lutar com Voldemort, ele tinha que vencer.

As batidas de seu coração pareciam estar aumentando de ritmo, sua aura, verde, apareceu com força, suas dores pareciam ter sumido, o cansaço o abandonou, uma nova energia estava ali, ele estava buscando toda a sua força, mesmo que ele se descontrolasse, ele iria vencer essa luta, não importa como. O poder estava aumentando, cada vez mais, chegando ao ponto, de Harry levantar do chão, sem ao menos tocá-lo, como se flutuá-se, uma onda de vento frio, um sussurro em sua mente.

Forte demais. Foi a ultima coisa que Harry disse, antes de uma grande explosão verde.

Draco se sentia vitorioso, ele tinha que ver o corpo inerte de Harry, ele tinha que ver aquele que era seu aliado, mas também nunca deixaria de ser seu rival. Ele correu rapidamente até a ponta da grande fenda, e olhou para baixo, não dava para ver o fundo, estava muito escuro, mas ele ainda sentia uma pequena energia saindo de lá, mas mesmo, assim nem sinal de seu rival.

Em todo o mundo os membros da Alcatéia acompanhavam essa luta, sem saberem como, mas eles sentiam, sabiam o que estava acontecendo, sabiam de cada golpe dado. Os membros estavam esperando para ver se Falcon levantaria, se ele ainda seria seu líder.

Aqueles que estavam assistindo a luta direto da Zona Zero prenderam suas respirações quando Harry sumiu de vista, dentro da fenda de gelo. Algum tempo depois, eles ainda prendiam a respiração, pois não sossegariam até saber se Harry estava bem.

Depois de alguns minutos uma pequena energia, parecia vir da fenda, a energia parecia ser de Harry, mas depois de um tempo a energia aumentava rapidamente, em questão de segundos passou a energia de Draco e uma luz verde intensa saia da fenda, a energia ainda era de Harry, mas, em segundos algo mudou, parecia que a energia era de outra pessoa, pois não se via consciência junto com ela, só um desejo de luta.

Agora sim, vocês vão ver como ele fica descontrolado. Falou Anne, num tom de voz preocupado.

Draco começou a sentir que a energia de Harry crescia rapidamente, logo uma luz verde intensa tomava conta da fenda, e em segundos uma energia que ultrapassava seus poderes apareceu, essa energia parecia não vir de ninguém, não havia consciência nela. E logo depois disso uma explosão muito forte aconteceu, lançando o loiro para trás por vários metros, fazendo ele cair à borda do lago que ainda estava borbulhando.

O loiro se levantou rapidamente, a ponto de ver o lugar onde a fenda estava, ruir, desaparecer, como se fosse engolida pela terra, logo depois vários metros também começaram a cair, como se não houvesse chão, estava caindo até onde ele se encontrava, e ai, parou. Um vento gélido passou por todo o campo de batalha, uma nuvem branca subiu, como se a neve tivesse se transformado em poeira, mas rapidamente baixou, Draco pode ver um solo remexido, com neve e terra, a cinqüenta metros dele a figura altiva de Harry, em pé, ereto.

Harry parecia maior do que era, parecia um gigante, mas ele não era, mas sua aura fazia parecer, havia algo mais diferente nele, e Draco viu, logo de cara, o que era e isso o assustou, não só a ele, mas a todos que assistiam a luta.

Harry estava agora com um rosto que não demonstrava sentimentos, seu porte altivo o fazia parecer um rei, suas vestes parecia ter remendado sozinhas, não havia sinal de cortes, ou machucados, mas o que mais assustava, nele além de sua energia, eram os olhos, que antes eram de um verde claro e vivo, mesmo na luta, agora estavam diferentes. As pupilas haviam diminuído de tal forma, que pareciam dois pontos negros em meio a uma imensidão de um verde opaco, e assustador havia uma luz fraca por trás desses olhos, como se uma vela estivesse tentando resistir a um vendaval, e isso era assustador.

Querias que eu lutasse com todo o meu poder. Falou Harry só que a voz dele estava diferente, parecia mais imperativa e fria. Então, aqui estou, venha. Falou o moreno levantando os braços, e pela primeira vez, Draco viu que ele ainda segurava a espada vermelha, só que ela estava brilhando, um brilho vermelho sangue.

Draco não queria desistir, ele iria lutar, iria procurar forças além das que ele tinha, ele lutaria, nem que para isso morresse. O loiro correu até onde Harry estava, e quando chegou perto dele, agachou e tentou dar uma rasteira no moreno, que só deu um pequeno salto, mas Draco não desistiu, aproveitou que o moreno ainda estava no ar e se levantou, com o punho fechado, pronto para acertar um soco no estomago do adversário, mas quando o punho ia fazer contato, Harry desapareceu.

Patético. Falou uma voz ao ouvido de Draco, fazendo ele se arrepiar de medo. Vamos, você pode fazer melhor.

Draco se virou rapidamente, acertando um potente soco no rosto de Harry, que foi jogado para trás, só que ainda com os pés no chão. Quando Harry parou, ficou com a cabeça baixa, fazendo seus cabelos, que pareciam um pouco maiores, cobrirem seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar sombrio, mais assustador do que já estava.

Venha. Sussurrou Harry, e então Draco foi levantado no ar, e com um impulso muito forte foi parar a trinta centímetros de Harry. Você me decepcionou com isso. Falou o moreno, com um tom de desagrado. Talvez seja o terreno frio que tenha diminuído sua velocidade. Depois de falar isso Draco foi arremessado para o alto por uma força invisível, e enquanto estava subindo um portal azul apareceu, um pouco a cima dele, e logo o loiro o atravessou, em seguida Harry deu um salto muito alto e atravessou o mesmo portal, mas não antes de olhar diretamente para onde seus amigos estavam assistindo a luta.

Os oito amigos de Harry, que assistiam a luta, foram arremessados para trás por uma força invisível, bem no momento em que o moreno olhou naquela direção, mas logo todos estava em pé e voltaram para seus lugares, apesar que dessa vez ninguém se sentou.

O que foi isso? Perguntou um Neville tremulo.

Foi o Harry. Respondeu Luna, deixando completamente seu tom avoado e assumindo um tom sério.

Como ele conseguiu fazer isso nessa distancia? Perguntou Gina com um tom amedrontado, pois aquela figura que vira podia parecer o Harry, mas ela tinha a impressão de que aquilo não era o amigo.

Essa só é uma parcela do que ele vai poder fazer. Falou Anne, que sem perceber fez uma aura branca aparecer em sua volta. A ultima vez de que ele se descontrolou, ele estava bem mais fraco do que agora, então se preparem, pois assim que a luta terminar teremos que tentar contê-lo por alguns segundos, para que eu o faça voltar ao normal.

Como você pretende fazer isso? Perguntaram os Gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês verão. Logo depois ela ficou quieta e virou bruscamente sua cabeça em direção a grande campina, que era um dos três campos de batalha.

Um portal se abriu a seis metros do chão, e dele saiu um Draco totalmente atordoado, que caiu com um baque seco no chão. Se levantou rapidamente para saber onde estava, e viu que estava em uma grande campina, com uma grama fofa, que batia um pouco a cima de seus calcanhares, o que havia amortecido um pouco a queda, ele deu mais uma olhada em sua volta, e percebeu que estava a apenas dois metros de um grande lago, de água cristalina, que mudava rapidamente de cor quando chegava mais para o meio, ficando em um tom azulado, o lago era redondo, e devia ter uns duzentos ou trezentos metros do ponto que ele estava, até a outra borda.

Esse cara gosta de água. Falou o loiro, segundos antes de ver o moreno saindo do mesmo portal que ele saiu, e então teve de dar um salto para trás, para que o moreno não caísse em cima dele.

Acho aqui o melhor lugar para lutar. Falou Harry, com sua voz imperativa. Aqui não está frio, então seus golpes devem ser mais rápidos.

Draco não esperou que Harry dissesse mais nada, avançou até ele, e tentou acertar um chute na altura das coxas do moreno, mas este revidou o ataque, fazendo o mesmo movimento que o loiro, só que com o intuito de chutar o pé dele. Quando o impacto aconteceu Draco foi arremessado para a borda do lago, e Harry em menos de um segundo já estava em frente ao loiro, que imediatamente tentou dar um soco no peito do moreno, que pulou três metros para trás, desviando do golpe.

Fugindo? O loiro zombou.

Cuidado com o que diz. Falou Harry, fazendo um sorriso frio aparecer em seus lábios. Pois com um dedo eu posso te queimar, e não vai ser o dom do Dragão que vai te salvar. Disse o moreno, levantando o indicador, e logo depois um pequeno brilho vermelho apareceu um pouco à cima da ponta do dedo. Solares. Falou o moreno, num tom baixo, e o pequeno brilho se tornou uma bola de fogo do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, só que o calor que emanava dela era muito maior do que o calor do feitiço que Gina fizera em Hogsmeade. Draco não sabia o que fazer, e a pequena bola de fogo vinha em sua direção, parecendo estar em câmera lenta, então no ultimo segundo, um portal azul apareceu atrás dele, e ele entrou, o portal se fechou logo em seguida, dois segundos antes da bola de fogo atingi-lo.

A pequena esfera continuou indo em frente, até quase sumir da vista de um humano comum, logo depois, sem nem ao menos tocar em nada, ela explodiu, com uma força imensa, fazendo um grande brilho amarelado tomar conta de vários quilômetros, a uma grande distância apareceu uma pequena nuvem, muito parecida com as que se formam em explosões nucleares, o vento e o calor que isso produziu atingiu ate mesmo os que assistiam a luta na montanha, mas aparentemente não fazia nada com Harry, que ainda estava em pé, suas vestes sendo jogadas pelo vento, e ainda com esse vento um portal azul apareceu em sua frente, saindo dele estava um Draco surpreso, que olhou para trás e viu o que estava acontecendo, e depois olhou para Harry, que não se mexia, apenas olhava para ele com um sorriso, que não era bom sinal.

Ainda não terminou. Falou Harry, e logo em seguida o mesmo vento que expulsava tudo que estava por perto começou a sugar tudo como se fosse um buraco negro, sugando até mesmo a pequena claridade da explosão, as vestes de Harry se agitaram na direção onde tudo estava sendo sugado, e Draco estava ainda em pé, suas vestes sendo jogadas para trás com força, e mesmo que ele firmasse muito seus pés no chão, ele estava sendo arrastado, lentamente, em direção ao centro da explosão, o lago logo atrás dele estava sendo esvaziando lentamente.

Então como se nada tivesse acontecido o vento parou de soprar, ou melhor, de sugar, fazendo vários troncos de árvores caírem no chão, com um som forte, assim como algumas pedras da montanha, o lago tinha sido esvaziado pelo menos até a metade, e Draco pensou que o local da explosão devia ter uma enorme cratera, mas, quando se virou seu rosto, ficou mais pálido do que o normal, e seus lábios pareciam roxos, um frio passou pelo corpo dele, e um suor gélido tomou conta do loiro. O local da explosão estava intacto, nem uma queimadura, sequer a grama, nem terra remexida, muito menos a água do lago, que tinha sido sugada, não tinha molhado a grama, como se ela simplesmente tivesse desaparecido no ar, mas isso era impossível, e pela primeira vez, em anos, Draco sentiu um medo maior do que sentira por Voldemort, pois agora Harry demonstrara que ele, e o Lorde negro, podiam estar no mesmo nível, empatados com seus poderes, pois a ultima noticia que tivera de alguns espiões da Alcatéia, era que o Lorde Negro havia finalmente encostado no nível de mago, e faltava pouco para alcançar por completo esse nível.

Pelo amor de Merlin. Gritou Neville, se levantando, pois tinha sido jogado ao chão com a força da explosão, e precisou de toda sua força para não ser sugado pelo buraco negro, ou o que aquilo poderia ser e todos que estavam com ele também faziam isso.

Como ele fez isso? Perguntou Jorge, também se levantando.

Isso é impossível. Falou um Fred surpreso.

Já faz algum tempo que o Harry esta quebrando algumas barreiras do impossível. Falou Anne, com um tom preocupado.

Mas nem eu que sou do elemento Fogo consigo fazer isso. Falou Gina exasperada.

Anne. Chamou Hermione num tom cauteloso, fazendo a garota olhar para ela. Além desse aumento de poder e energia. Hermione escolhia as palavras com cuidado. Como fica o Harry, hum... descontrolado?

Ele não tem consciência, age por impulso, instinto de sobrevivência. Quem respondeu não foi Anne, e sim Luna, que já voltara para o seu local. Ele não vai distinguir amigos de inimigos, a não ser que a razão do descontrole dele for raiva por alguém.

Como você sabe disso? Perguntou Rony.

Ela leu a energia dele. Falou Anne. Só mais uma coisa. Falou a garota. O Harry não vai parar até que alguém o detenha, então assim que o Draco não estiver em condições de lutar, nos poderemos, e deveremos, entrar na luta. Todos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça, só que todos, sem exceção, estavam nervosos, para não dizer, com medo.

Qual o nível de magia que o Harry está? Perguntou Luna com seu tom avoado.

Feiticeiro Supremo. Falou Anne. Não como o Dumbledore, e sim um pouco acima.

Draco não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria recuar, mas sabia que se ficasse na luta não sairia sem uma seqüela permanente, ou não, mas mesmo assim, o seu orgulho não deixou ele desistir, se ele teria de perder essa luta, pelo menos ele perderia com honra no campo de batalha.

Bom se você não ataca, então eu faço isso. Falou Harry, que num movimento rápido puxou Draco pela camisa, com a mão esquerda, e com a direita se preparou para um soco, que acertou bem no rosto do loiro, que foi solto a seguir e cambaleou para trás, jurando que um trem o atropelara, mas este se recuperou rápido e se abaixou tentando dar uma rasteira no moreno, que simplesmente chutou a perna do loiro, que sentiu algum osso da perna, ou do pé rachar, trincar e a dor era muito grande, misturada com a dor do despertar do Dragão, e as dores da luta, ficou quase que insuportável, mas ele se levantou, ignorou a dor.

Vamos ver se você escapa dessa uma segunda vez. Falou Draco, dando um salto para trás, ficando a margem do lago novamente, e então, ele levantou o braço direito, sua espada apareceu do nada em sua mão, logo em seguida ele enterrou a lamina da espada no chão, até a metade, e se ajoelhou, sua aura roxa cresceu até o Maximo, seus olhos brilharam na mesma cor de sua aura, e para surpresa de quase todos, menos de Harry, que olhava aquilo com tédio, eles viram a figura de um enorme dragão, logo atrás de Draco, um dragão exatamente igual à tatuagem. Venha Chama Milenar. O chão rachou, até onde Harry estava, uma luz roxa saia das rachaduras, que se estendiam, aparentemente por mais de cinqüenta metros, em circunferência, pegando até mesmo o lago, que começou a borbulhar, e logo em seguida tudo explodiu em chamas roxas envolvendo não só a Harry, mas também a Draco, e logo em seguida um imenso Dragão oriental roxo subiu ao céu, só que, dessa vez, parecia que ele realmente estava vivo, e para a surpresa de alguns, em pe na cabeça do Dragão estava Draco, num porte altivo, como um mestre.

Harry havia sumido depois da explosão, já que o lugar onde ele estava há alguns segundos estava tomado pelas chamas roxas, que ainda subiam ate o dragão, como se desse mais força para ele. Depois de um minuto Harry apareceu, a trinta metros de onde estava o Dragão, Draco percebe isso e olha para aquele local, como se o Dragão e o loiro fossem um só, o Dragão também olha para o mesmo lugar.

Você vai ver Potter. Falou Draco, e logo em seguida o Dragão deu um imenso urro, que tremeu todo o campo de batalha, e logo em seguida, como se estivesse respirando fundo o Dragão abriu a sua enorme bocarra, e rapidamente uma bola de fogo roxa estava sendo formada em frente à boca do dragão, essa bola de fogo começou do tamanho de uma goles, mas logo se tornou maior do que uma baliza, e seu tamanho continuou crescendo, até ultrapassar o tamanho da cabeça do próprio dragão. Hell. Berrou o loiro, e logo o dragão lançou a bola de fogo em direção do moreno, que não se mexia, muito menos olhava para cima.

Antes mesmo da imensa bola de fogo alcançar o chão, a grama começou a secar instantaneamente, e logo queimar, isso num raio de mais de trezentos metros o calor realmente parecia insuportável, pareciam que eles tinham aberto as portas do inferno. A bola de fogo finalmente atingiu o seu alvo, e logo em seguida explodiu, um flash roxo passou pelo campo de batalha, logo depois uma onda de calor imensa, e quando o Flash passou e todos puderam ver direito, viram que toda a campina estava em chamas, as arvores que estavam separadas umas das outras estavam secas e em chamas, mas o fogo parecia não consome-las por completo, fazendo elas ficarem queimando por muito e muito tempo, o mesmo era com a grama fazendo ter a aparência que o fogo brotava do chão, o calor era imenso o fogo já começara a se alastrar em direção a floresta, somente pontos isolados, onde ficavam os lagos, não queimavam, mas o vapor de água subia.

EU VENCI. Gritou Draco, crente de que ninguém sobreviveria àquilo.

Ele venceu. Falou Rony contra gosto. Ninguém sobreviveria a um ataque direto desse.

É verdade. Falou Gina. Nem mesmo eu estou suportando o calor.

A luta continua. Falou Hermione, olhando para um ponto da campina onde o fogo tomava conta, e parecia ter alguém em pé.

Mas como ele conseguiu? Perguntou Neville, mas não obteve resposta, pois logo em seguida o Dragão começou a descer numa velocidade vertiginosa.

Draco apreciava sua vitória e ficou sorrindo de si mesmo por pensar que ele seria derrotado, mas esse sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e uma sombra passou pelos seus olhos, deixando-os no seu velho tom cinzento. Quando ele olhou para baixo, viu um Harry com cara de tédio, em pé no meio das chamas roxas que já tomavam quase toda a floresta, mas parecia que isso não o afetava.

Ataque. Ordenou o loiro para o Dragão que desceu numa velocidade vertiginosa, o vento era muito forte, mas mesmo assim Draco não saia de cima do dragão.

Como ousa. Berrou Harry, seu tom de voz deixou de ser frio, agora demonstrava raiva. Você me desafia para um duelo, me faz utilizar todo o meu poder, mesmo assim, você não passa de um fraco. Pela primeira vez Harry olhou em direção do Dragão, que pareceu vacilar por um momento, mas continuou descendo. Extintus Dracul. Um relâmpago vermelho sangue foi em direção ao dragão e ambos se chocaram só, que dessa vez o dragão não explodiu, ele continuou descendo, só que mudou de cor, de roxo, ele passou para azul e logo depois branco, para depois evaporar, deixando Draco cair em queda livre, e quando ele estava a apenas dez metros, Harry deu um salto, e ficou na mesma altura do loiro, e então levantou as duas mãos, juntando-as em seguida, desferiu um golpe com ambas as mãos, nas costas do loiro, que berrou e sentiu pelo menos duas ou três costelas partirem.

Draco caiu no chão, com um estrondo, levantando poeira e Harry caiu em seguida, a dois passos de onde o loiro havia caído. Harry fez um aceno amplo com os braços, e a poeira sumiu, e logo depois ele olhou para o loiro que estava caído de cara no chão.

Venha. Falou o moreno, logo depois Draco subiu, ou melhor, levitou só que preso por alguma coisa invisível, como barras de aço. Você vai ver o que acontece com aqueles que me fazem perder Tempo.

Como assim? Perguntou uma Gina extremamente pálida.

Não sei, mas coisa boa não deve ser. Falou Luna, que pela primeira vez parecia perdida.

Que Merlin proteja o Draco. Falou Anne, tão pálida quanto Gina. Olhem diretamente para o Harry, se concentrem. Todos fizeram o que a garota disse, e pouco a pouco eles sentiram uma energia profunda e sombria, parecia ser muito antiga, não se sabia se podia definir como das trevas ou não.

O que é isso? Perguntou Hermione, que estranhamente achava aquilo familiar, como se fizesse parte de sua memória, uma memória muito antiga, que ela não sabia de onde vinha.

Uma das coisas mais terríveis que Harry aprendeu com o Livro. Falou Anne. Vocês verão, mas eu tenho certeza que o Draco não estará em condições de lutar depois disso, então vocês já sabem. Todos afirmaram com um maneio da cabeça.

Draco se debatia tentando se livrar do feitiço, mas não conseguia, nem sua aura adiantava, o fogo e o calor insuportável não afetavam o moreno que o aprisionava. De repente um frio passou pela espinha do loiro, que parou e fitou os olhos de Harry, para piorar a situação o loiro percebe que o brilho que ainda tinha nos olhos do moreno havia diminuído consideravelmente, mas o que o assustou mesmo foi quando Harry fez mais um movimento com as mãos, fazendo ele chegar mais perto dele.

Não é sempre que eu uso isso. Falou Harry num sussurro, ao ouvido do loiro. Sinta-se lisonjeado. A voz de Harry não demonstrava emoção, não demonstrava consciência, não demonstrava humanidade. Skiren Arlian. Sussurrou o moreno, e logo depois afastou Draco dois metros dele, um vento forte soprou, uma sombra passou pelo campo de batalha, assustando a todos, menos a Harry.

As sombras tomaram conta de Draco, seguido de um frio mortal, um vento sombrio, o agouro negro passava pelo corpo do loiro, desespero, varias imagens passavam pelos olhos dele, uma dor horrível começou a brotar em sua cabeça. E depois de cinco minutos assim um silencio, parecendo com o silencio da morte reinou ao redor do loiro, ou o que parecia estar ao redor, pois ele não via nada além de seu corpo, uma escuridão tampava tudo além disso, como uma cortina negra, medo, sua respiração estava lenta, as batidas de seu coração pareciam estar fracas e num súbito ele para de respirar, seu coração de bater.

Ele se sentia sufocado, tentava se debater, tentava correr, mas quando deu o primeiro passo suas pernas cederam, a dor tomou conta delas, como se cada músculo estivesse sendo cortado, pedaço a pedaço, de uma forma lenta, com uma lamina em brasa, a dor subiu de suas pernas para os seus braços, e seu peito, ele urrava de dor, mas o grito parecia não sair, ele ainda estava sufocando, não ouvia sua respiração, algo crescia dentro dele, parecia que cada vez que crescia ia esmagando seus ossos e órgãos, e quando ele achou que não poderia ser pior, um clarão vermelho iluminou tudo. Sua respiração voltou, mas seu coração não bateu, e seus pulmões pareciam doer a cada suspiro, e então sua voz voltou, e ele pode ouvir os urros de dor que dava, ele conseguiu se mexer, se debatia, queria sair, conseguiu rolar para a direita e viu, da pior forma, que estava em cima de uma enorme rocha, de onde podia ver uma imensidão de fogo e lava, chamas negras e vermelhas, acompanhadas do cheiro pútrido de sangue e carne apodrecida, sem contar vários outros gritos pedindo por piedade e clemência.

Esse é o seu medo. Falou uma voz distante e imperativa. Tens medo da morte, tens medo do que pode encontrar depois dela, tens medo do INFERNO. Draco reconheceu a voz, era Harry, mas ela parecia não ter nem um vestígio de bondade, mas também não tinha crueldade, mas não pensou muito nisso, pois uma dor pior, muito maior do que qualquer maldição Cruciatos podia oferecer se apossou de seu corpo. Chamas negras subiram até a rocha, a lava começou a ser espirrada lá, só que quando tocava o corpo dele não o consumia, só queimava de uma forma insuportavelmente dolorosa, e se juntava com a dor que já sentia antes, e num ultimo esforço de permanecer consciente ele deu um impulso como se fosse levantar.

Quando ele fez isso tudo escureceu, mais uma vez, mas logo depois uma claridade muito forte fizera seus olhos ofuscarem por um tempo, mas depois ele se viu de volta ao lugar onde Harry o havia lançado, ele não estava no inferno, ainda estava na Zona Zero, sua vista fraca via as chamas roxas ainda queimarem tudo, via o moreno que o observava com uma expressão sem sentimentos, e depois ele caiu, seu corpo parecia igual, por incrível que pareça, sofrera toda a dor daquela visão, só que ele desejava fielmente até o ultimo dia, nunca mais sentir, nem ver aquilo novamente. Depois disso, sua respiração ficou ofegante, como se ele tivesse corrido o mundo todo, mas sem sair do lugar, seu coração bateu forte, e depois ficou mais fraco, cortes que ele não sabia como apareceram em seu corpo, e o sangue saia rapidamente dele, sua vista escureceu, mais uma vez, suas pernas assim que tocaram o chão cederam, e ele pode ouvir o barulho de ossos quebrando, segundos antes de desmaiar e ter felizmente o seu descanso.

Os oito amigos que assistiam a luta não puderam ouvir o que Harry dissera a Draco, mas o que veio a seguir eles não esperavam. O vento gélido que passou por todo o campo de batalha e a sombra, foram decisivos para que eles soubessem que não queria aquilo que estava por vir, pois logo em seguida a sombra sumiu, e o vento parou, mas Draco ainda estava estático e fora arremessado para pelo menos dois metros longe de Harry, mas o loiro ainda estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão.

A onda de medo que desprendeu de Draco a seguir foi enorme, até mesmo um trouxa poderia sentir aquilo, e eles não sabiam como, mas parecia que Draco estava sendo castigado por uma maldição imperdoável. Um segundo depois do berro de dor e sofrimento Draco parou de gritar, e pareceu olhar em volta, sua face se contorceu numa expressão de pavor, logo depois ele recomeçou a gritar, e a se debater o medo era visto até em sua aura.

Gina se afastara da borda da rocha e fora encostar-se às paredes da montanha, agachada tampando os ouvidos, tentando não escutar aquilo, não sentir aquela aura de dor, e ela não foi a única, pois Neville também fez o mesmo, Fred e Jorge estavam em choque pois nunca pensaram em ver uma cena daquela, Hermione havia abraçado Rony, e escondido o seu rosto no peito do ruivo, que correspondeu o abraço desviando o olhar do Malfoy, e pela primeira vez Rony Weasley sentiu pena de Draco. Luna parecia fortemente abalada, caíra sentada no chão, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas e cobrindo-a com as mãos, ela de alguma forma sabia o que Draco sentia, sabia do que Harry era capaz quando estava descontrolado, mas nada a preparara para ver aquilo, para sentir e ouvir, Anne se juntou a Luna a abraçando, como se pedisse o apoio de uma irmã ou coisa parecida.

Os berros de Draco continuaram por cinco minutos, mas para todos parecia uma eternidade, eles queriam que aquilo parasse, Anne ate tentara falar mentalmente com Harry, mas ela não via a consciência dele, ela estava fraca, mas ainda estava lá. Quando os berros cessaram ainda pôde-se ouvir o eco deles pelas paredes da montanha e pelos campos de batalha, era incrível, mas parecia que o loiro não ficava rouco.

A primeira a ver se tudo tinha realmente acabado foi Hermione, que, de alguma forma, se sentia culpada por aquilo, mesmo não sabendo o por que, mas tendo a impressão de que saberia, deixou isso de lado quando viu que Draco parecia ter voltado de um lugar muito longe, uma fumaça branca se desprendia do corpo dele, como vapor, os olhos dele estavam nebulosos, e sua vestes rasgadas, ele parecia uma sombra do Draco que já fora, do nada vários cortes se abriram, e o sangue escorria por esses cortes, logo em seguida Harry coloca o loiro no chão, mas as pernas dele sedem com o peso do corpo, e o pouco de sua aura roxa que resistia sumiu as chamas roxas se apagaram, Draco havia perdido o Desafio.

A vitória é MINHA. Gritou Harry com toda a sua força, e sua voz imperial ecoou, seus amigos tremeram.

Em todo o mundo, todos os aliados e membros da Alcatéia puderam sentir o terror e o medo de Draco, puderam saber, de alguma forma, tudo o que acontecia e ficaram temerosos, muitos que tinham duvidas do poder do famoso Falcon, não teriam mais duvidas, mas eles não tinham só medo, eles tinham respeito, pois vencera a luta e continuava a ser o seu líder, agora mais respeitado do que nunca, pois seu poder fora Revelado. Em seguida as correntinhas que os aliados e membros tinham, brilharam com muita intensidade, como se fossem renovadas, e eles puderam ouvir um grito ecoar por suas mentes. "A VITÓRIA É MINHA"

Vamos acabar logo com isso. Disse Anne, num tom abalado e fraco, se levantando e indo para a borda da montanha, sendo seguida por todos. Anne pulou da montanha, assim como Harry e Draco fizeram, só que quando ela estava caindo, ela abriu um portal azul e o atravessou os seus amigos também pularam e atravessaram o portal.

Harry estava quieto, aquilo não tinha sido um grande desafio, mas ele sentia um chegando, ele queria lutar, queria saciar esse desejo por batalha. Um portal azul apareceu dez metros a cima dele, e pelo portal saíram oito pessoas, sendo Anne a primeira.

Quando Anne olhou nos olhos de Harry, suas auras apareceram, e um pequeno vento percorreu o campo de batalha, que lentamente estava voltando a ser branco, mas muito lentamente.

Detenham-no por dez segundos. Falou Anne, desviando dos olhos de Harry.

Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros, avançarem ambos com uma grande forca seguraram os braços de Harry, que a principio não fez nada, mas logo depois ele fez uma onda de energia jogar os gêmeos para longe, e em seguida sumiu, mas Anne também sumiu ambos apareceram a vinte metros de onde estavam.

Te ensinaram bem. Falou Harry, olhando para Anne com interesse.

Aprendi com o melhor. Falou a garota, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Harry levantou o dedo indicador e logo depois um brilho dourado apareceu a alguns centímetros do dedo, mas antes que ele fizesse algo, o resto dos amigos deles fizeram um circulo em volta de Anne e de Harry, todos apontaram as mãos para o moreno, que imediatamente juntou as mãos e os braços como se estivesse sendo amarrado, ele não conseguia se mexer.

Vai logo Anne, por que não conseguiremos segurar por muito tempo. Falou Gina que já estava suando.

Anne junta as mãos e faz uns movimentos rápidos com elas, impossíveis de se ver direito, e logo em seguida um enorme pentagrama dourado apareceu no chão, a aura branca de Anne começou a rodeá-la, e para surpresa de todos, menos de Harry, que estava tentando se livrar, uma fina aura negra contornava a aura branca de Anne. A garota falava alguma coisa na língua celta, pelo que Hermione pode perceber, e a cada palavra que ela dizia sua aura aumentava, cada vez mais, logo depois um clarão branco cegou a todos, e quando eles conseguiram ver, Harry estava ajoelhado no chão, a cor de seus olhos tinha voltado a normal, suas pupilas se dilataram rapidamente, mas depois voltaram ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido, antes dele cair no chão inconsciente, ele disse.

Obrigado Anne. Em seguida todas as correntinhas brilharam, cegando mais uma vez a todos, e quando eles puderam enxergar, viram que tinham voltado para a sala da Alcatéia.

Peguem o Draco, levem-no para o quarto de Salazar, e eu levo o Harry para o quarto do Godric, deixem eles quietos por um tempo, que eu vou preparar uma poção para eles. Logo depois disso Anne fez Harry flutuar e o guiou até o quarto e Gina fez Draco flutuar, e o guiou para o quarto de Salazar, o restante simplesmente se jogou nos sofás e poltronas, cansados, exaustos com o esforço de conter a Harry, principalmente Fred e Jorge, que tinham sido jogados para longe pela força do moreno.

Fernanda Thurner estava em Tokyo, ela, porém, deixara seu nome de batismo, e agora era conhecida como SilverCat, uma espia que servia somente a Harry, Anne e Leonardo. A mulher tinha treinado por algum tempo com Leonardo, tempo que parecia maior na central dos Lobos, agora ela estava em uma missão, e, provavelmente, estava sendo seguida pelos Adagas Negras, um grupo de bruxos das trevas que se aliou a Voldemort, eles eram especialistas nas artes do ninjitsu, a maioria eram espiões infiltrados no Ministério Japonês.

Pare ai SilverCat. Falou um homem, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça, as costas dela, fazendo-a se virar.

N/A: E AI GALERA...Olha, eu sei que demorei, mas eu não vivo só para escrever fic né, mas deixando isso de lado, vocês vão perceber que esse cap é bem grandinho, e nem um pouco exagerado (magina hehehe) mas onde eu estava mesmo ah sim... Olha, agradeçam a Sally minha Beta, pois se ela não me apreçasse esse cap iria demorar mais ainda, mas vocês também tem de agradecer a Nay, minha amiga, que também me apreçava, ela tem umas fics aqui acho que uma delas é, O Sucessor. Agradeço pelos comentários, pelas criticas e pelas palavras que me incentivaram, mas ta ai. MAIS um agradecimento para a Sally, pq sem ela eu estaria perdido, e o próximo cap não sei quando sai, mas prometo ser o mais rápido possível... Fui...

N/A2: Bom como vcs viram eu naum tava com criatividade para criar o titulo... Bom so isso.


	18. Mito ou Realidade?

Mito ou Realidade? 

Fernanda Thurner estava em Tokyo, ela, porém, deixara seu nome de batismo, e agora era conhecida como SilverCat, uma espia que servia somente a Harry, Anne e Leonardo. A mulher tinha treinado por algum tempo com Leonardo, tempo que parecia maior na central dos Lobos, agora ela estava em uma missão, e, provavelmente, estava sendo seguida pelos Adagas Negras, um grupo de bruxos das trevas que se aliou a Voldemort, eles eram especialistas nas artes do ninjitsu, a maioria eram espiões infiltrados no Ministério Japonês.

Pare ai SilverCat. -Falou um homem, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça, as costas dela, fazendo-a se virar e antes que o estranho pudesse fazer algo SilverCat o tinha pego pelo pescoço e o levantou do chão com tanta facilidade que o homem parecia ser feito de papel.

Skull Jack. Falou SilverCat num tom baixo que só o estranho pode ouvir. O que você quer? Perguntou aumentando a pressão no pescoço do estranho que estava surpreso.

Como sabe o meu nome? Perguntou o tal Skull Jack com o tom de voz estrangulado, mas SilverCat não respondeu simplesmente aumentou a força no pescoço do inimigo e disse.

Responda-me de uma vez. Skull Jack começou a se debater estava sem ar e o sangue não estava circulando para sua cabeça.

Conversar. Qual ele respondeu isso SilverCat simplesmente o soltou fazendo o homem cair de joelhos no chão com a cabeça baixa e tossindo em busca de ar.

Hoje não estou de bom humor. Falou SilverCat. Fale o que quer antes que eu te resolva te matar de uma vez. O tom da mulher não era de falsa ameaça e ate mesmo um cavaleiro negro temeria diante desse tom.

Você se tornou famosa em apenas um mês ou menos. Falou Skull Jack se levantando ainda mantendo seu rosto escondido por trás de um capuz. Uma das maiores espias e caçadora de tesouros que eu já ouvi falar. O tom de voz so homem parecia conter uma sertã ironia. Meus superiores querem sua cabeça já que você nos roubou muito nesses últimos tempos mas antes eles querem que você devolva algo.

A lótus negra? Perguntou a mulher num tom de quem achava aquilo muito chato. Só vou deixar você vivo por que não tenho tempo a perder. Depois disso ela rapidamente deu um soco na barriga do homem que por um instante pareceu não sentir nada, mas logo depois ele tossiu sangue e caiu mais uma vez de joelhos com a cabeça baixa e SilverCat simplesmente deu as costas para ele e saiu andando pelas ruas escuras onde estava.

SilverCat caminhava pelas ruas como se estivesse passeando. Ela estava um ouço afastada do centro da cidade e o silencio dominava as ruas, mas isso estava mudando, pois como se tivesse saído do nada muitas luzes apareceram e uma extensa rua cheia de lojas dos mais variados tipos dês de sorveterias a loja de conveniências. Ela percebeu que aquela era uma rua normal um pequeno centro comercial para as pessoas que não queriam ir porá o centro ou outros lugares para fazer compras tinha vários trouxas naquela rua mesmo com a hora avançada talvez por causa da proximidade do natal ou algo assim, mas ela também viu que no meio dos trouxas tinham bastantes bruxos ou feiticeiros orientais que não ligavam em estar no meio de trouxas, apenas andavam e se divertiam vendo o movimento.

Foi andando por essa rua que ela pode esquecer um pouco do seu trabalho de quem era e do que tinha acontecido na antiga fortaleza ela estava se distraindo se arriscava ate a sorrir um pouco o que atraia a atenção de muitos já que ele era muito bonita e o seu estilo de roupa não era muito comum, mas mesmo assim ela não se incomodava . Passando por algumas lojas distraidamente observando adultos e crianças, sem contar alguns adolescentes, mas quando ela estava passando em frente a um beco ela ouve um barulho ensurdecedor como se algo a chama-se e quando o barulho parou ela notou que muitos olhavam para ela sem entender nada aparentemente sem nem terem ouvido aquele enorme barulho que mais parecia o som de um choro.

"Venha". Falou uma voz que parecia ser feminina vindo de dentro do beco a mesma voz do choro as pessoas que estavam em volta dela não entendia o por que da mulher olhar tanto para o beco, mas acabaram por deixar quieto e começaram a seguir os seus caminhos e quando SilverCat estava para fazer a mesma coisa ela ouve a mesma voz só que mais forte. "Finalmente nos encontramos... Venha me pegar nos precisamos uma da outras" Sem perceber SilverCat avia entrado no beco e quando percebeu ela estava andando por uma rua totalmente paralela onde só tinha a parede das lojas e quando caminhou por mais dois minutos ela encontrou uma velha loja parecendo extremamente velha. As portas estavam abertas e uma luz fraca emanava de dentro da loja e ela pode ver recortado sobre a luz fraca a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos brandos e como se uma força a puxa-se para dentro ele adentrou a loja a viu com grande surpresa que a luz emanava de uma velha espada enferrujada uma Katana que estava sopre um balcão empoeirado e logo atrás da Katana estava uma bainha longa e de coloração azul escura com uma única pedra provavelmente de prata.

SilverCat se aproximou da espada sentia um calor agradável quando fazia isso e mesmo a espada estando enferrujada ela demonstrava ser muito bonita e atrativa. Ela alcançou o balcão e esticou a mão para pegar a espada, mas antes de toca-la a espada brilhou mais forte e por trás do balcão apareceu uma linda mulher com semblantes tristes e longos cabelos brancos apesar dela não demonstrar ter mais de trinta anos.

"Há muito tempo espero aquela em que devo confiar" A voz da mulher parecia vir de longe apesar de que SilverCat via a mulher mover os lábios. "Espero aquela que seja digna de me portar de que finalmente me de um nome" Apesar de querer se mover SilverCat não conseguia somente observava o rosto triste da mulher. "Fui forjada a muito tempo em tempos onde cada espada tinha seu próprio espírito fui empunhada por muitos guerreiros valentes mas eles só matavam sem sentido, não tinham propósito, nem mesmo o de vingança. Eles só queria o poder. Me mancharam de sangue e não me deram um nome"

O que você quer que eu faça? Perguntou SilverCat com um tom calmo mais calmo do que a situação pedia.

"Depois de muito ser manchada de sangue e infelizmente ter saciado a sede de sangue de muitos guerreiros eu ganhei a liberdade de escolher quem me portaria, assim mais uma vez de fazer a mim feliz por ter um propósito, alguém que me de um nome verdadeiro" A mulher levantou o seu braço e passou sua mão no rosto de SilverCat que estava estática, mas viu como aquele toque era macio. "Você tem sua missão e eu quero segui-la, eu vi que você é digna antes mesmo de você nascer agora me de um nome e juntas nos seremos fortes, seremos uma só.

SilverCat não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, ela fitava os olhos da mulher e do nada percebeu que os olhos eram prateados como a luz do luar mas continha tristeza uma tristeza semelhante que ela SilverCat já passara a de perder uma parte de si mesma e a de tentar recupera-la.

Skalian. SilverCat não sabia ao certo de onde vinha aquele nome, sabia o significado mas não sabia como havia pensado nele, mas não se importou muito pois logo depois pegou a espada pelo cabo e falou. Juntas seguiremos nossos destinos e cumpriremos nossos propósitos para assim poder descansar em paz, por isso que te dou o nome de Skalian, que significa "O Caminho a ser seguido".

Depois de ter falado isso ela se voltou para a mulher que sorria e seus olhos já não tinham mais tristeza do passado, mas esperança no futuro.

"Assim a servirei e seremos uma só para seguirmos esse caminho" Falou a mulher e logo depois uma intensa luz branca tomou conta da loja, à mulher parecia ter virado vapor e esse vapor ia em direção da espada como se estivesse voltando para onde pertencia. A ferrugem da espada sumiu e mostrou uma linda lamina prateada que parecia mostrar a verdadeira imagem e logo depois como se estivesse sendo chamada a bainha apareceu na cintura de SilverCat, amarrada por uma fita vermelha a espia simplesmente fez um movimento com a espada a guardou na bainha perfeitamente sentindo o espírito da espada vibrar de satisfação por finalmente ter um nome e um propósito.

Agora vamos juntas terminar essa missão e depois partir para outra. Falou SilverCat logo depois de ser envolta por uma nuvem cinzenta e desaparecer.

Já fazia duas horas que Harry e Draco estavam inconscientes e Anne já avia aplicado o tal remédio que falara para os amigos. Todos estavam sentados nos sofás da sala da Alcatéia quietos durante essas duas horas só pensando e revendo em suas mentes cada parte do combate violento, tentando saber o que realmente aconteceu nele. Eles sabiam que a extensão dos poderes que aqueles dois demonstraram foi muito maior do que o normal, mas não sabiam como e também tentavam reviver cada feitiço que fora lançado que mesmo sem eles perceberem alguns feitiços nem foram pronunciados, apenas lançados.

Hermione ainda tentava lembrar de onde ela tinha ouvido aquele ultimo feitiço que definiu o combate ela sabia que o conhecia, mas não sabia de onde. A garota que estava de cabeça baixa olhando diretamente para o fogo da lareira imersa nos seus pensamentos levantou vagarosamente sua cabeça e olhou lentamente cada um dos seus amigos que ali estavam todos com faces serias e pensativas menos duas pessoas uma ela nem ligou, já que Luna sempre tinha aquela expressão avoada, mas ela estranhou ver Anne com seu rosto calmo, porém ainda pensativo.

Você pode nos explica o que realmente aconteceu lá? Perguntou Hermione para Anne assustando a todos que imediatamente olhou para a jovem Potter que simplesmente suspirou e pareceu afundar mais na poltrona onde estava sentada.

Explicar o que exatamente? Perguntou Anne com um tom cansado.

Tudo. Dessa vez quem falou não foi Mione e sim Neville. Como eles conseguiram fazer aquela devastação em uma simples batalha?

A Zona Zero é bem especifica, em certo ponto vocês tem de lembrar que ela foi criada para antigos magos poderem utilizar seus poderes com total liberdade, por isso que vai para aquela dimensão pode usar todo o seu potencial, sem nem mesmo saber. Sabe lá se as leis de lá são iguais ao nosso mundo, como a gravidade e tudo mais, mas por ser um lugar relativamente artificial nós, e quando eu digo "nós" quer dizer todos nessa sala, ou em qualquer mundo, bom nós simplesmente utilizamos tudo o que temos e quebramos algumas barreiras, é um ótimo lugar para treinamento. Falou Anne já esperando por outra pergunta.

Quer dizer que tanto o Harry quanto o Draco não podem utilizar todo aquele poder nesse nosso mundo? Perguntou Fred com um tom serio que não combinava com ele.

Ao contrario eles podem muito bem utilizar cada gota de poder nesse mundo do mesmo jeito que usaram na Zona Zero. A resposta surpreendeu os a todos, mas Anne ainda estava calma. O fato de alguns não estou falando só do Harry e do Draco, mas de alguns outros grandes magos e feiticeiros muito poderosos no passado não utilizarem todo esse poder nesse nosso mundo é que inconscientemente eles sabem as conseqüências que isso pode trazer. Todos lançaram um olhar curioso na direção da menina. Imaginem se o Draco utilizasse todo o poder daquele ultimo feitiço que ele lançou sei lá em qualquer lugar do mundo imaginem a destruição que traria ou se o Harry utilizasse seu ultimo feitiço num local onde tem muita gente alguns iam ser atingidos indiretamente por ele e sofrer as mesmas conseqüências, os outros que escaparam iriam entrar em pânico e ate enlouquecer com a onda de pânico e medo que as vitimas exalariam. Quando Anne terminou de falar viu seus amigos todos de olhos fechados e estranhamente pálidos por simplesmente imaginar aquilo acontecendo.

Por que o Harry se descontrola? Perguntou Luna que chama mais atenção para essa questão.

Como eu disse aqui nosso subconsciente nos impede de fazer muita coisa ate mesmo nosso consciente e por alguma ração a mente de Harry tentando superar esse limite digamos que desliga o senso de realidade o transforma completamente em algo que só quer lutar ate cair, mas tem outra coisa que faz ele se descontrolar, e essa é pior do que o que aconteceu na Zona Zero. Todos olharam para Anne como se aquilo fosse impossível já que nada podia ser pior do que aquilo.

O seria isso? Perguntou uma Gina muito relutante.

Ódio ou Fúria extrema alem do limite, mas ai ele não vai querer só lutar ate cair não ele vai se focar num objetivo e não ai parar ate atingi-lo ele não dormira, não cairia, e muito menos morreria antes desse objetivo estiver pronto, nem que para isso ele tenha de levar o mundo inteiro junto. Anne afundou cada vez mais na Poltrona. Nos sabemos disse por que fizemos uma simulação numa realidade alternativa igual à Zona Zero só que lá não é você que luta, mas tipo um clone seu e vimos que ele só parou quando conseguiu o seu objetivo na época ele não tinha tanto poder quanto agora, mas foi o suficiente para levar pelo menos 95 da Grã Bretanha com ele.

O Harry Sabia disso? Perguntou Jorge que só foi respondido com um mero aceno da cabeça de Anne.

Pensando bem isso faz sentido. Falou Rony num tom sombrio atraindo a atenção para ele ate mesmo a de Anne. Se formos pegar de todos dessa sala somente duas pessoas conhecem o Harry tão bem e essas pessoas sou eu e a Hermione sem querer te desmerecer Anne, mas nos o conhecemos a cinco anos convivendo diretamente com ele. Anne concordou com um maneio da cabeça como se não ligasse muito para aquilo. Nesses cinco anos eu e a Hermione já vimos o Harry nervoso, mas realmente nervoso e é uma coisa assustadora, aquele que aparece na frente dele ele descarrega essa fúria, só que nunca em força física mas geralmente em agressões verbais e infelizmente ate psicológicas, mas como era sempre eu e a Mione que ficávamos perto dele nesses momentos então nos éramos os alvos ou raramente o Malfoy por isso ninguém sabe disso.

É verdade. Falou Hermione. Principalmente no nosso quinto ano quando começaram a pressiona-lo de todos os lados sem ele nem saber direito o por que era o Ministério o difamando, os alunos falando mal dele ate o achando um louco, Dumbledore o prendendo com os tios insuportáveis e nem mesmo falando com ele direito para lhe tirar as duvidas e por fim o obrigando a ter aulas de oclumencia com o Snape fazendo ele reviver lembranças realmente dolorosas para ele e no fim e o pior de tudo foi a Morte de Sirius.

Pelo que eu soube o Harry quase que literalmente destruiu metade do escritório de Dumbledore num acesso de raiva. Sabe, a morte de Sirius foi a gota d'água, ele não resistiu, antes disso ele simplesmente guardava o sofrimento para ele, mesmo como no caso dos castigos da Sapa Velha. Ta certo que ele descarregou uma vez ou outra sua raiva em mim ou na Mione, mas no geral estava tudo guardado. Falou Rony assim que percebeu que Hermione não conseguiria continuar. Sinceramente eu tive medo de que para se vingar Harry pudesse a vir num futuro não muito longe a se transformar em algo pior do que Voldemort sabe não medir conseqüências até que sua vingança estivesse completa, passando por cima de tudo e de todos. Dessa vez ate mesmo Anne se surpreendeu com as palavras de Rony, mas esse pareceu não se importar. Eu realmente fiquei aliviado ao saber que ele não faria isso, que ele não lutaria só para vingança isso tirou um peso provavelmente não só dos meus ombros, mas nos de Hermione também já que se esse fosse o destino que Harry escolhe-se eu provavelmente iria com ele para tentar amenizar o Maximo que pudesse as conseqüências dessa escolha. Quando Rony falou isso Hermione simplesmente concordou com um aceno da cabeça. E digo que não só nos dois iríamos com o Harry, mas talvez muitos dos que estejam nesse castelo também iriam.

Bom o que o Rony disse em parte eu realmente acredito que seja verdade, digo em parte por que o resto de nos não sabíamos como o Harry realmente era, nos só conversávamos com ele ou nem isso sabíamos que ele tentava ser alegre e ate podia ser, mas nada alem disso. Quando Gina falou isso todos concordaram silenciosamente com um maneio da cabeça.

Anne. Chamou Hermione cautelosamente pela jovem Potter que tinha voltado a ficar pensativa, mas logo se voltou para ela. Que feitiço foi aquele que o Harry usou no Draco e o por que eu acho que já o conheço? Aquela era a pergunta que ela realmente queria fazer e em parte a que todos queriam saber a resposta.

Primeiro o feitiço não é uma Maldição Negra para falar a verde ele nem tem classificação ele é de uma magia muito antiga e provavelmente você sabe dele por pura Herança Hereditária ou genética já que de algum modo você é descendente direta da grande Circe não só herdeira de sangue, mas provavelmente de poder. Mione fitou Anne com curiosidade. Entre os bruxos, Feiticeiros ou magos é possível um descendente herdar o poder de tipo seu avô ou Bisavô ou ate de um parente mais antigo.

Bom então o que você ta tentando dizer é que eu herdei a sabedoria de alguns feitiços de Circe? Perguntou Mione como se aquilo fosse loucura.

É. A resposta de Anne foi tão simples que fez Hermione ate duvidar que aquilo era realmente uma historia inventada. Mas você não sabe desse feitiço só por ser descendente dela, mas também por que foi ela em conjunto com outros seres que inventou o que na época foi chamada de As Quatro Maldições Divinas, mas como eu disse esses feitiços realmente não tem classificação direta entre luz e trevas. Dizem que esses feitiços só foram inventados para destruir um grande deus maligno que queria derrubar o Olimpo, mas não se sabe se isso realmente é verdade.

A sim, você me diz que eu sou descendente daquela que foi chamada de a Rainha das Feiticeiras que não passa de uma velha lenda Grega que foi inventada há tanto tempo que ninguém sabe quando começou, e que ainda por cima eu posso saber de feitiços tão poderosos e terríveis que podia atingir ate um deus. O tom que Hermione usava era de puro deboche. E depois de tudo isso você quer que eu acredite? O tom da garota surpreendeu a todos, mas quase todos que estavam ali concordaram com ela, pois ate entre os bruxos algumas lendas da Mitologia Grega ou de alguns outros povos eram conhecidas, mas é claro só aquelas que falavam de magia ou algo assim, o resto era resto.

Você deve saber muito de mitologia Grega, pois é uma nascida trouxa e provavelmente gostava de ler sobre isso já que podia fugir um pouco da realidade. Quando Anne falou isso Mione concordou silenciosamente. Então me diga uma coisa. Os olhos de Anne brilharam como um sinal de vitória. Depois de que você entrou no mundo bruxo você não viu coisas que só tinham em velhas lendas Gregas ou de algum outro povo antigo? Essa pergunta fez Hermione relembrar os primeiros livros bruxos que leu sobre criaturas mágicas ou algumas que ela já tinha visto e que ela já tinha lido em livros de mitologia. Se você ta em duvida lembre-se de dois povos distintos que temos aqui perto dentro da Floresta Proibida.

Os Elfos e os Centauros. Quem falou não foi Anne, mas sim Luna, mas aquilo não importou muito para Hermione, pois essa revelação fez todas as suas defesas que ela tinha construído para não acreditar naquilo caírem pro chão. Os elfos são geralmente da mitologia nórdica e Celta os Centauros da mitologia Grega e Romana.

Não é possível. Falou a garota olhando para Rony se também achava aquilo coincidência de mais. Mas mesmo se isso for verdade como você sabe que eu justamente EU sou descendente de Circe já que tem milhares de bruxas e bruxos no mundo inteiro alem de que eu nem nasci bruxa.

Simplesmente por você ser nascida trouxa. Hermione olhou confusa para Anne. Dizem que Circe não aceitaria que nenhum Homem recebe-se seus poderes, sabe uma cisma que ela tinha contra os homens, então ela fez um feitiço em que ate que não nascessem por três gerações seguidas mulheres sua família nunca teria poderes mágicos. Hermione baixou a cabeça e tentou puxar pela memória algo assim na sua família. Vejamos acho que isso por parte da sua mãe. Anne parou e levantou três dedos no ar. Sua avó foi a primeira menina que nasceu na família dela depois de uns cem anos, depois veio sua mãe e em seguida a terceira que é você e foi escolhida como descendente de Circe.

Bom eu já ouvi falar de que alguns bruxos das trevas de antigamente lançavam esse tipo de maldições; em parentes denominados "Puro Sangue" que se casavam com trouxas ou nascidos touxas. Falou Neville.

Olha nem nos os Bruxos sabemos, ou melhor, nos ignoramos ate aonde vai a barreira de lendas e realidade como por exemplo os centauros que aparecem em algumas lendas Gregas ou dragões que aparecem em lendas da maioria dos povos que já caminharam pela terra então não sabemos exatamente ate onde isso é verdade. Quem falou foi Luna que olhava para um ponto distante nas chamas da lareira. Mas você só respondeu uma pergunta. Falou a loira olhando diretamente nos olhos de Anne. E alem de querer saber qual feitiço era aquele que o Harry usou que fez o Draco sei lá parecer que viu o inferno eu quero saber quais são os outros três que você falou.

Essa ate eu quero saber. Falou Neville.

Vou te dizer o que eu sei, mas peco que vocês se preparem, pois mesmo com a simples menção do nome do feitiço todos nos sentiremos talvez um certo arrepio ou um frio enorme. Todos ficaram quietos por um tempo e depois se entre olharam e com um aceno de suas cabeças Anne se preparou para falar. O feitiço que o Harry usou pode-se dizer que é o mais fraco dos quatro, cada um tem uma função específica. Anne parou por um instante respirou fundo e falou. O primeiro foi o que o Harry usou no Draco e se chama Skiren Arlian. Ao dizer isso foi como seu o ar tivesse ficado três vezes mais pesado e um frio imenso passou pelo castelo fazendo todos se arrepiarem as chamas da lareira diminuíram levemente, mas logo depois voltaram ao normal, mas mesmo assim todos ainda sentiam o efeito das palavras. Ele significa Julgamento dos Condenados basicamente o começo do julgamento ele transporta você para o seu pior pesadelo não estou falando de medos fúteis como os que um bicho papão produz a não se fosse so isso seria bom não ele busca no canto mais profundo de sua alma e de seu coração o seu maior medo o como somos humanos a maioria de nos temos medo da morte e do que pode acontecer depois sempre pensando em um castigo ou coisa assim dizem que cada pessoa cria o seu inferno é exatamente isso que acontece, você é lançado nesse inferno sofrendo todas as conseqüências. Aqueles que ouviam Anne falar pediam sinceramente para nunca, mas nunca mesmo, receber tal castigo. Mas a casos em que a pessoa tem medo de outras coisas então essas coisas aparecem, mas é MUITO raramente e o feitiço é quase igual a Maldição Cruciatos por causa da dor que você sente mas com a diferença de que cada machucado e cada tortura que você recebe realmente é feita em seu corpo não só na sua mente e quando se realiza esse feitiço acontece uma pequena distorção temporal dependendo do poder de quem o lançou por exemplo o que para nos foi cinco minutos que o draco gritou para ele poderia ter sido centena ou milhares de anos recebendo aquele castigo continuamente fazendo ele perder a noção de tempo e realidade.

Mas isso é pura crueldade. Falou Gina se exaltando e ninguém estranhou isso já que todos pensavam a mesma coisa ate mesmo Luna.

Você julga ser crueldade. Falou Anne com um tom profundo e sombrio sua aura branca apareceu em uma camada fina fazendo a pele da garota brilhar estranhamente, mas logo depois a aura ficou negra mas não maligna. Mas e se, por exemplo, o Neville usa-se esse feitiço para vingar os pais dele ou se o Harry usa-se para destruir Voldemort você manteria essa opinião de crueldade? Gina baixou a cabeça, pois sinceramente não sabia a resposta ela não sabia qual era a dor de alguém perder os pais antes mesmo de conhece-los ou pior de que seus pais estejam vivos, mas nem lhe reconhecer como no caso de Neville os pais dele estavam tão próximos porem tão longe. Eu posso responder que muitas vezes a palavra crueldade é só uma desculpa para aqueles que não aceitam algo não estou dizendo que concordo que saiam torturando as pessoas por ai, mas se isso for realizado de um modo em que suas crenças ou seus objetivos e ideais estejam contra você chamaria isso de crueldade mas eu e o Harry concordamos que ninguém merece isso não importa os ideais ou as crenças fazer isso é imperdoável pois isso só trará dor e sofrimento não importa como. Anne parou por um instante e todos os amigos olhavam para ela surpresos com sua aura negra e por um instante eles acharam que ela era mais velha do que parecia. Para o Harry e para muitos torturar é uma coisa má ate mesmo entre os servidores de Voldemort só que para eles isso só é cruel se um parceiro deles for torturado, mas se for alguém com a Hermione ou como os Weasley ai eles não se importam, pois isso é pelo bem de sua causa.

O que você ta tentando dizer é que o sentido de crueldade e não crueldade depende de cada pessoa e de cada ideal que essas pessoas carregam? Perguntou Hermione com um tom tão sombrio quanto o de Anne.

Basicamente isso apesar de que em algumas partes todas as pessoas concordam não importa o ideal ou a crença, só alguns loucos que não concordam com isso, mas só. Anne olhou para cada um e voltou a falar. Por exemplo, mesmo para os comensais com todo o ideal e poder que eles tem eles acham crueldade alguém matar suas famílias simplesmente por eles seguirem um ideal diferente só que isso acontece a mesma coisa com aqueles que não seguem o ideal dos comensais, ou seja, tudo é questão de ponto de vista e dos atos de cada um.

E quais são os outros três feitiços? Perguntou um Rony relutante, pois sinceramente ele não queria saber.

Eu só sei dizer mais um e mesmo assim só a tradução os outros dois só o Harry sabe e creio que ele não ira contar para ninguém por motivos óbvios. Falou Anne se referindo ao alto nível de periculosidade que os feitiços podiam causar. O nome é ate meio obvio sabe é Sentença dos Condenados ela é mais violenta do que a primeira pós ela não envia somente a mente para o seu pior pesadelo, mas também sua alma e seu corpo, mas é só isso o que eu sei.

Olha Anne eu agradeço que você so saiba isso por que se não eu não sei como estaria o meu estado mental agora. Falou Fred tremendo de imaginar esse segundo feitiço.

Mas Anne. Falou Luna com um tom interrogativo. Você disse que nesse segundo feitiço é possível lançar não só a mente, mas o corpo no seu pior pesadelo ou coisa parecida. Anne afirmou com a cabeça e Luna continuou. Então por que aqueles machucados apareceram no Draco depois do que o Harry fez? Os amigos não gostaram muito daquela pergunta simplesmente por que não queriam saber a resposta, pois tinham medo da resposta.

Simples. Falou Anne sua aura ainda aparecendo. A mente dele interpretou ser real não só o cociente, mas o subconsciente. Anne respirou fundo fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois falou. Vejam bem nossa mente é mais poderosa do que vocês imaginam, por exemplo, se eu de algum modo sem ser por magia, mas por uma sugestão diretamente no subconsciente de um bruxo sei lá falar que ele não pode usar magia nunca mais ele nunca mais vai usar mas claro isso depende de o quanto sua mente é forte.

Que nem a maldição Cruciatos. Falou Hermione mais para si do que para os outros.

Isso mesmo. Falou Anne fazendo Hermione perceber o que tinha dito. A maldição Cruciatos manda uma sugestão a sua mente uma sugestão de que você esta sentindo muita dor muita mesmo e o seu corpo simplesmente obedece a sua mente e você começa a sentir como se facas em brasas estivessem perfurando sua pele, mas a maldição tem uma falha comum à de que você sempre tem de manter contato visual com a vitima alem é claro de focalizar somente nela a maldição por que se não ela não produz efeito por isso ela é difícil de ser realizada e outra se o oponente tiver uma mente bem estruturada ele pode resistir tempo suficiente ate escapar da maldição.

Então isso é simples. Falou Jorge com um tom pensativo.

Parece simples, mas não é. Falou Anne ma logo ela sorriu sua aura negra desapareceu e todos sentiram ambiente da sala melhorar. Bom agora vamos dormir por que não vai adiantar de nada nos ficarmos cansados esperando o Harry e o Draco acordarem, pois isso vai demorar um pouco por isso vou ajeitar a sala para que se passe uma semana aqui dentro não mais do que um dia lá fora.

Apesar de achar que não vou conseguir dormir direito eu concordo com a Anne. Falou Neville se levantando do sofá e indo em direção a um dos quartos dos fundadores logo em seguida foi acompanhado pelos seus companheiros por ultimo Anne.

Mais uma vez as criaturas da floresta de Enterius estavam inquietas e assustadiças qualquer ser que aparecesse por perto elas o atacariam, não importava quem eram, isso era por causa de mais uma vez na mesma clareira onde os ceifador e o Blarog estava tendo mais um ritual, algo grandioso, não se podia dizer que eram tão temerosos quanto o ritual do ceifador ou o do Balrog, não, mas era grande.

A clareira era circular com mais de cinqüenta metros de circunferência só que diferente do ultimo ritual realizado ali a clareira estava totalmente coberta por escritas e runas antigas amaldiçoadas. Atos profanos iam ser realizados ali e Voldemort estava ansioso, insanamente ansioso, pois seu exercito alcançaria um grau já mais vistos em qualquer era nem mesmo na era de Sauron, o senhor do escuro.

Um pouco mais ao centro da clareira tinham mais de cinqüenta seres altos vestindo capas de uma coloração vermelha sangue com estranhos símbolos negros. Quem visse a face desses seres poderiam afirmar que eles não eram humanos, o que era a mais absoluta verdade, eles deixaram de ser simples humanos.

Os Espadas negras eram bruxos que assim como voldemort passaram por uma serie de rituais e poções para adquirirem mais poderes e assim conquistar o mundo, mas seus poderes não eram nada comparado ao do Lord negro, mas mesmo assim esses rituais os deformaram dando-lhes algumas características animais. Voldemort agora tinha o controle sobre todos daquele grupo que o seguiria cegamente ate no mais profundo abismo.

Tomem suas posições. Falou a voz gélida de voldemort no meio dos Espadas negras que saíram do centro da clareira, mas cada um foi para um canto, quase encostando nas arvores podres da floresta e Voldemort já não estava mais no centro da clareira mas sim se afastado dali mas num lugar em que pudesse ver tudo. Comecem.

Os cinqüenta espadas negras começaram a entoar um encanto em alguma língua antiga e conforme as primeiras palavra iam sendo ditas os símbolos e runas que estavam na clareira começavam a brilhar em todas as cores possíveis e impossíveis, as nuvens cinzentas do céu da ilha começaram a girar rapidamente como se um furacão estivesse acontecendo e conforme o resto do encanto eram pronunciado a terra começou a tremer e a pouca claridade que vinha do céu sumiu mergulhando tudo na ilha em uma imensa escuridão. Todos os Vampiros e Lobisomens ficaram em alerta como se algo perigoso se aproxima-se.

Do céu cinzento desceu um roda moinho muito forte que sugava as arvores para si mas os Espadas negras não saiam do lugar continuavam a realizar o encantamento e a cada palavra se condenavam a maldições piores do que a morte pois estavam quebrando leis acima das leis mortais. Do nada o rodamoinho sumiu, mas os troncos de arvores que ele sugara não haviam caído, eles simplesmente sumiram. Os Espadas negras se calaram e com isso varias linhas começaram a ligar os símbolos e runas uns nos outros formando o que parecia o projeto de uma enorme teia de aranha a luz avia se tornado branca por alguns segundos mas logo depois ficou negra, e um imenso portal pegando quase todo o chão da clareira apareceu sua cor era negra como o ébano e a energia que saia dele era enorme. Cada Espada negra levantou as mãos aos céus e linhas mágicas os ligaram.

Um urro assustador saiu do portal e logo depois mais urros foram ouvidos como se de dentro do portal tivesse ume exercito de bestas, mas os urros se silenciaram e de repente o que pareciam ser no mínimo uns trinta borrões de varias cores escuras saíram do portal e pousaram na floresta, a não mais de vinte metros da clareira, mas mesmo assim era possível ver que criaturas eram aquelas ate mesmo do castelo do lorde negros.

Os comensais que estavam de vigia no castelo viram com grande pavor trinta enormes criaturas se apoiando nas patas traseira seus corpos escamosos lembravam muito os dos dragões, mas seus pescoços eram mais alongados e suas patas dianteiras maiores e mais fortes e suas cabeças mais finas como de um monstro marinho elas tinham no mínimo vinte metros de altura. Ali estava o que ate mesmo os bruxos consideravam lenda ali estavam trinta enormes Hidras que olhavam para um ponto a menos de dez metros dela onde se encontrava Lord Voldemort sorrindo e olhando para cima, mas ele saia que ainda tinha mais.

Logo depois das Hidras saíram toda a ilha pode ouvir passos como se um exercito estivesse marchando em direção deles, só que os passos vinham do portal que ainda não fechara, mas não importava, pois o que saiu do portal fez ate os Espadas Negras se surpreenderem. No mínimo uns duzentos Seres altos com uns três metros e meio mais ou menos com corpo humanóide so que suas pernas eram fortes com uma pelagem marrom e em vez de pés aviam grandes cascos negros e em vez de cabeças humanas eles tinham cabeças de touro com grandes chifres ali estavam mais uma coisa que era considerada lenda pelos bruxos, ali estavam um exercito de Minotauros com seus olhos negros e corpos cobertos por armaduras antigas.

Os Minotauros continuaram a marchar pesadamente ate onde se encontrava Lord Voldemort e quando eles viram o Lorde negro todos se ajoelharam com suas cabeças baixas e as hidras urraram com força como se saudassem ao seu novo mestre logo depois veio um silencio mortal que foi quebrado por uma gargalhada fria a e cruel do Lorde das Trevas.

Avia se passado uma semana dês de que SilverCat encontrara sua nova espada, mas ela ainda estava em Tokyo em sua missão, para ser mais exato ela estava ao pé do monte Fuji do lado norte olhando intensamente para uma rocha enorme e lisa. Lá se aproximou da rocha e a tocou com a palma da mão com calma sentindo a testura da rocha que, definitivamente, era diferente da testura de uma rocha vulcânica, como se aquilo tivesse sido colocado ali por alguém ou alguma coisa.

A mulher passou a mão por um instante na rocha ate que parou e pressionou como se acertasse um botão, logo depois um grande barulho espantou os pássaros que estavam ali por perto, mas SilverCat estava atrás da rocha que simplesmente afundou no chão mostrando a entrada de uma enorme caverna que mais parecia ter sido feita pelo homem do que pela natureza.

SilverCat olhou a caverna por um tempo tentando enxergar mais a fundo, mas a escuridão não permitia então ela entrou na caverna nesse momento tochas se ascenderam de ambos os lados da caverna dando uma boa iluminação ao local e mostrando que a caverna descia para uma profundidade indescritível ou parecia ser assim. A mulher olhou aquilo e soltou um suspiro cansado fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e logo depois abriu, sorriu calmamente e saiu correndo tão rápido para dentro da caverna que surpreendeu ate mesmo uma figura estranha que observava tudo de trás de algumas arvores essa figura também entrou na caverna e começou a correr numa velocidade incrível tentando seguir SilverCat.

Conforme a mulher ia passando pelo "túnel" ela acionava muitas armadilhas, dês de flechas com pontas afiada ate lanças eram lançadas em sua direção, mas devido a sua velocidade esses objetos mal a tocavam, uma vez ou outra uma rocha subia para impedir a passagem mas esta era logo retalhada pela espada da mulher ou quando um pedaço do teto caia para esmagar a intrusa ela simplesmente só de birra parava e ficava segurando a rocha e depois saia correndo rapidamente para não ser esmagada. Essas gracinhas ela fazia de propósito, já que ela queria dar mais trabalho para o seu perseguidor que nem tinha notado que ela já o havia percebido.

SilverCat descia cada vez mais no solo e já tava imaginando onde seria o fim daquilo, ate que ela chegou em um local enorme onde avia varias passagens. Ela não sabia qual tomar e parou por um tempo para pensar e aproveitava descabeçar um pouco.

"A Terceira contando do centro". Falou uma voz vindo da espada da intrusa que olhou para espada com interece, mas logo deixou isso do lado e olhou para a passagem indicada logo depois sussurrou um "Obrigado" com se tivesse falando com alguém, e correu para a passagem que lhe fora indicada, ela correu por mais trinta minuto já pensando que aquilo não teria fim ate que para surpresa dela ela entrou no que parecia ser o enorme salão de um templo com pilares enormes, subindo para além da vista dela já que não se podia ver o teto e a mais ou menos cinqüenta metros da entrada onde ela estava tinha uma enorme estatua de um Homem com vestes antigas e num altar aos pés da estatua estava o objeto da missão de Silvercat.

Uma espada numa bainha negra sem adornos, mas o cabo da espada era cinzento, não como de um metal, mas sim diferente, não se sabia como. SilverCat foi em direção da espada caminhando com mais cautela pois naquela sala devia ter armadilhas mais perigosas do que as dos corredores, mas ela conseguiu chegar ate o altar onde estava a espada. Fernanda observava a bainha simples de uma espada que parecia ser do estilo celta um pouco mais longa que o normal, mas parecia não ter nada de mais, mas quando ela ia tocar a espada um barulho da entrada chamou sua atenção e ela se virou a tempo de ver Skull Jack desaparecer e reaparecer ao seu lado.

Obrigado por encontra-la para mim. Disse Skull Jack com uma voz doentia. Agora morra. Falou tirando uma faca das vestes e tentando golpear SilverCat que deu dois passos para trás e deu um soco no rosto do Homem que cai de costas no chão meio atordoado, e ela ia aproveitar para pegar a espada mas foi impedida por uma luz vindo de Skalian sua espada e de um berro que foi ouvido ate por Sukul Jack.

"Não" Berrou Skalian e SilverCat recuou a mão da espada do altar rapidamente mas Skull Jack aproveitou isso e tentando sair na frente ele pegou a espada do altar e a tirou da bainha o que veio a seguir SilverCat nunca saberia descrever completamente pois só ouviu um berro de dor e desespero como se algo estivesse sendo queimado ou retalhado de uma forma bem dolorosa e um clarão cinzento, depois do clarão ela viu o Corpo de Skull Jack caído não chão aparentemente morto, ela se aproximou dele e pode ver os seus olhos que ainda demonstrava ter vida mas também transmitia uma onda interminável de dor e sofrimento.

Mas que merda é essa? Perguntou a mulher para si mesma.

"A espada dos mortos" Falou Skalian se materializando em sua forma humana em frente de SilverCat. "Ninguém a não ser o dono dessa espada pode toca-la e se toca-la você é lançado aos portões do outro mundo só que só metade dele vai ou seja em quanto ele estiver vivo nesse mundo ele continuara sobre o efeito da espada."

E como eu vou pegar essa espada? Perguntou a mulher olhando para Skalian.

"Ora você é uma Bruxa" Falou Skalian com um tom obvio. "Coloque a espada na bainha com magia e ai você pode toca-la já que dentro da bainha ela é inofensiva". Silver Cat fez o que Skalian sujeriu e com um certo medo tocou o meio da bainha e para sua surpresa a bainha parecia estar vazia de tal leve. Uma missão cumprida" Ao terminar de dizer isso o templo tremeu fortemente alguns dos pilares caíram uns sobre os outros se derrubando como se fossem domino aquilo estava desmoronando tudo a passagem para o "túnel" Estava bloqueada SilverCat ia em direção a Skull Jack mas antes de chegar um pedaço de algum pilar caiu em cima do inimigo que provavelmente morreu sem escolha ela abriu um portal azul e Skalian desapareceu voltando para a espada e assim as duas passaram pelo portal levando a Espada dos Mortos.

EM Hogwarts um certo moreno de olhos brancos acorda sentindo dores em seus braços apesar de já ter passado uma semana dês da batalha contra Draco os efeitos da luta ainda eram sentidos mesmo com as poções, mas isso não era nada, pois Harry ainda se punia por ter perdido o controle. Draco nem se dizia toda vez que aparecia na sala da Alcatéia com seus lobinhos parecia mais pálido do que o normal e algumas olheiras apareciam em seus olhos isso era por causa dos pesadelos que ele vinha tendo graças ao feitiço que Harry usou para finalizar a luta, mas segundo Gina os pesadelos já estavam desaparecendo e que não duraria muito e o loiro voltaria ao normal.

Harry entrou na Sala da Alcatéia e lá encontrou todos os seus companheiros e seus aprendizes sentados nos sofás e poltronas, alguns mo chão lá estavam ate mesmo os aprendizes de Harry.

E ai Harry. Falou Fred com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Pensamos que você não nos veria ir embora. Falou Jorge.

A é vocês já tiraram seus diplomas. Falou Harry como se tivesse esquecido daquilo. Bom vocês já sabem o que tem de fazer lá fora com os assuntos da Alcatéia, só que eu quero falar uma coisa em particular com vocês. Falou o moreno e logo em seguida os gêmeos se levantaram e foram com o Harry ate o lado oposto dos demais, que observavam aquilo com interece. Se alguém ouvir o que eu vou falar com eles vai receber uma boa punição. Falou o moreno lançando um olhar em especial para Anne e Gina que tremeram baixaram suas cabeças.

Fala chefinho. Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Como vocês sabem vocês pegarão vários discípulos lá fora, mais do que o normal. Os gêmeos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Muito dos lobinhos que vocês vão procurar estão numa lista que eu já coloquei em suas malas e nem me perguntem como eu fiz isso. Falou olhando as espreções de surpresa dos gêmeos. Vocês poderão escolher, na maioria são nascidos trouxas que acharam que a carta das escolas de magia era uma brincadeira ou coisa parecia, mas não é isso que eu queria dizer pois vocês já sabiam disso.

Então o que é? Perguntou Jorge.

Eu conheço vocês muito bem e o seus "Fraco" com mulheres, e já vou avisando vocês agora. Os olhos de Harry escureceram um pouco fazendo os gêmeos levarem aquilo a seria. Muitos dos possíveis lobinhos são garotas de todas as idades dês de onze anos ate dezoito ou dezenove anos. Os gêmeos se olharam com sorrisos maliciosos imaginando como seriam as garotas que tinha é claro mais de quatorze anos. e se eu souber e acredite eu saberei, mas se eu souber que vocês fizeram alguma coisa com alguma delas eu juro que atingirei vocês da pior forma possível, pior do que ate mesmo eu fiz com o Draco, só que não vai ser com feitiço nenhum, só vou dizer que vocês perderão algo muito importante, então não abusem. Os Gêmeos tremeram tão violentamente que todos olharam para eles com certa pena, mesmo não sabendo o que os três estavam falando. Bom, mas não desaprovarei nada se uma delas quiserem, dês que vocês assumam as responsabilidades depois, pois se não assumirem vocês nunca terão Herdeiros. O tom de Harry foi assustador e serio, só que logo depois de ter dito isso ele sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e com a maior calma do mundo perguntou para os gêmeos. Entenderam? Os gêmeos afirmaram fervorosamente com acenos da cabeça e Harry foi em direção aos sofás e se sentou no chão ao lado de Anne logo depois os gêmeos foram na mesma direção tão pálidos quanto Malfoy mas logo depois começaram a brincar e comemorar suas ultimas horas em Hogwarts.

O mundo Trouxa estava um caos não so o trouxa mas o bruxo também não se passava um dia sem ter ao menos um ataque a pequenas cidades e vilas ou a famílias importantes as mortes estavam aparecendo em todos os cantos os trouxas se convenceram que tudo era culpa do terrorista o tal de Lord Voldemort e de seus seguidores e com isso todo o mundo trouxa começou mais uma vez a Corrida Armamentista e muitas famílias se preparavam para lutar para proteger os seus parentes.

E isso não era so no mundo trouxa mas no Bruxo também todos estavam procurando algo que lhes pudessem lhes defender e a cada ataque mais e mais agentes da alcatéia apareciam para impedir, capturar e em ultimo caso matar os comensais da morte e cavaleiros negros sem contar os lobisomens e vampiros alguns gigantes e dementadores. No fim varias nações começaram a oferecer recompencas gigantescas por informações que lvassem a captura de Voldemort mas ninguém conseguia achar o "Terrorista" como os trouxas falavam.

A situação estava realmente critica estado de emergência já tinha sido declarado em vários paises não so de terceiro mundo mas daqueles que eram considerados de primeiro mundo. Os comensais aviam arrebentado varias represas no mundo inteiro so para afundar as cidades mais rápido e já estava quase imposivel ocultar o mundo bruxo dos Trouxas para falar a verdade alguns Ministérios da Magia de alguns paises já desistiram de tentar ocultar alguma coisa e se preocuparam a proteger mais sua população.


	19. Imperatriz Sombria

Harry estava na sala da alcatéia esperando os outros membros chegarem menos é claro Fred e Jorge que já haviam saído da escola no ultimo mês. Aquela iria ser a ultima reunião da alcatéia em Hogwarts por um tempo pelo menos ate as férias de final de ano acabarem. Três quadros giram para o lado e deles saem todos os membros que estavam em Hogwarts.

Todos entraram silenciosamente sem tirar os olhos do moreno que estava de frente da lareira olhando-os entrar quando todos se acomodaram e só ficou o Harry de pe ele suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos.

Essa será a ultima reunião que teremos nesse ano. Falou o moreno assim que abriu os olhos. Alguns de vocês voltarão para suas casas e verão sua família para aqueles que forem fazer isso eu digo que tenham um ótimo natal e um ano novo melhor ainda. O moreno parou por um instante e parou seus olhos por alguns milésimos d segundo em Anne. Infelizmente eu tenho de dizer que mesmo vocês indo ver suas famílias vocês tem de ficar alertas pois os comensais estão atacando a toda e agora Voldemort consegui novas criaturas para lutar ao seu lado mas felizmente ele esta esperando eu aparecer para usa-la.

Que criaturas seriam essas? Perguntou Emily com um tom preocupado.

No momento isso não será revelado somente ao conselho de lideres. Falou o moreno olhando para os seus amigos. Mas não importa todos os lobinhos que são nossos discípulos estão em ótima forma e aumentaram consideravelmente os seus poderes mágicos e estão todos quase prontos para encarar uma batalha direta por isso eu estarei autorizando a vocês a usarem esses ensinamentos para se protegerem e protegerem suas famílias ou qualquer pessoa que esteja em perigo causado pelo lado das trevas mas para isso vocês teriam de manter suas identidades escondidas então vou aplicar um procedimento que todos os lobinhos que estão fora da escola já tem vocês terão suas próprias vestes de batalha não como as nossas. Falou o moreno assim que viu um sorriso formar nos rostos dos seus aprendizes. Ela não terá todos os poderes que as vestes dos Graduados (como chamam os lobinhos que terminaram o treinamento), mas a aparência era quase a mesma a cor não é preta mas sim de um marrom escuro e os seus capuzes terão o mesmo efeito que os demais assim suas identidades ficarão em segredo e se por um acaso vocês precisarem de ajuda ou socorro imediato lancem a marca do lobo para o alto com toda a intensidade que conseguiram. Todos os lobinhos ouviam aquilo com tanta atenção que ate parecia uma aula de Snape. Entenderam? Perguntou o moreno que logo foi respondido com um coro de "SIM". Ótimo agora eu quero todos fora daqui menos Rony, Hermione, Draco, Gina, Luna, Neville, Anne e Emily o restante vão se preparar para a viajem. Todos saíram menos aqueles que Harry mandou ficar.

O que você quer com nos? Perguntou Draco.

Só quero discutir com vocês sobre algo. Falou Harry olhando para cada um. Mas primeiro quero saber se os lobinhos que vão acompanhar vocês estão prontos. Todos os lideres afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. E Emily esta tudo certo para a viajem?

Sim. Falou a morena.

O que você disse para o seu irmão? Perguntou Hermione.

Que ia passar as férias na casa de uma amiga. Respondeu Emily sem vacilar.

Ótimo. Falou Harry. Agora Emily vá preparar suas coisas para a viajem. Emily afirmou com um aceno da cabeça e logo depois saiu da sala.

O que você queria falar com nos? Perguntou Rony assim que Emily saiu da sala.

Sobre nossa ida a Sede da Alcatéia mais conhecida como Toca do Lobo. Respondeu o moreno. Primeiro quero falar ou melhor pedir para não demonstrarem surpresa ao chegar no local. Os amigos de Harry não entenderam muito aquilo somente Anne sabia o que estava acontecendo. Segundo vocês encontrarão muitos membros lá e por isso não demonstrem fraqueza não estou falando para vocês serem duros com eles, mas se vocês demonstrarem fraqueza muitos os desafiarão para pegar o seu posto na liderança e eu não poderei impedir isso já que qualquer um pode nos desafiar. Todos acenaram como um sinal de entendimento. Como vocês sabem vocês terão de estar usando as vestes de batalha já que todos os membros estarão usando a única diferença nossa é que nos só precisamos usar o sobretudo não precisaremos usar as camisas nem a calças no lugar disso pode ser outra veste geralmente você pode pedir para a veste mudar de forma para uma que te agrada. Todos olhavam o moreno com um que de curiosidade. Para fazer isso é o mesmo procedimento de se invoca as vestes.

Só isso Potter? Perguntou Draco.

A sim tem mais. Falou o moreno. Quero que tentem não se surpreender com alguma coisa estranha, ou melhor, algum ser estranho já que talvez irão muitos representantes de algumas criaturas que nos apóiam. Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. A e não se esqueçam que dentro da minha propriedade nos não precisamos usar os capuzes e que também poderemos usar mais da metade do nosso real poder também digo que não ficaremos muito tempo lá, pois teremos de viajar para outros lugares são dois, mas vão ser muito importantes. Depois de dizer isso os olhos de Harry escureceram um pouco o que chamou a atenção de Anne. O mais importante eu vou dizer agora e vou pedir que não comentem isso com os lobinhos no trem, pois não quero que eles interfiram e também direi algumas coisas sobre voldemort.

Alguma informação importante do informante? Perguntou Anne atenta a cada movimento de Harry.

Sim. Os olhos do moreno escureceram mais um pouco. Em primeiro lugar o Expresso de Hogwarts será atacado na metade do caminho para Londres e eu NÃO QUERO que vocês movam um dedo para ajudar, pois quem resolvera isso sou eu. O moreno surpreendeu a todos com isso.

Você esta louco Potter? Perguntou Draco. O ataque provavelmente será feito por Cavaleiros negros e Vampiros como você acha que pode deter todos sem levantar suspeitas de que você é o Falcon.

Eu vou levantar mais suspeitas se não fazer nada. Falou o moreno.

O Harry esta certo num ponto. Falou Hermione chamando a atenção para ela. Imagina se Falcon aparecesse do nada no meio do Expresso de Hogwarts ajudando a todos e lutando contra os inimigos em quanto Harry Potter simplesmente desaparece e o pior nem "Banca o Herói" como fala os sonserinos.

Esta certíssima minha cara Hermione. Falou o moreno se levantando da poltrona em que estava sentado. Mas também tem o fato de que se eu não demonstrar que eu evolui diante dos comensais ou dos cavaleiros Voldemort não temera um suposto ataque direto meu ou de Falcon ou pior ele não temera que eu me junte a Falcon pois se isso acontecesse provavelmente ele estaria perdido...

Eu entendi isso. Falou Anne interrompendo o moreno. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta.

E qual seria maninha?

Que espada você usara? Perguntou a pequena Potter.

Que tal essa? Perguntou o moreno fazendo um aceno com a mão direita e logo depois uma bainha prateada apareceu do nada e num único movimento Harry tirou a espada negra da bainha.

Você ta loco é? Perguntou Anne se levantando fazendo os outros não entenderem nada. VOCÊ quer o que? Matar a todos? OU quer se exibir?

Primeiro uma pergunta de cada vez. Falou o moreno sorrindo do mesmo jeito despreocupado de sempre.

Harry James Potter. Falou Hermione.

Lá vem bomba. Sussurrou Rony para os amigos que seguraram uma risadinha.

Você sabe a gravidade de uma espada negra? Perguntou Mione e para seu desespero o moreno ainda sorrindo afirmou com a cabeça. E o que você ira fazer se ela for pega por um Cavaleiro? Você sabe que essa espada guarda um grande poder e nas mãos de um Cavaleiro Negro isso seria desastroso.

Ainda não entendo aonde você quer chegar Mione. Falou Harry olhando para a amiga.

Ele ta falando serio? Perguntou Hermione para Anne que parecia tão preocupada quanto ela.

Infelizmente eu acho que sim. Respondeu Anne olhando severamente para Harry. Quando ele esta preste a entrar numa luta ele fica assim como uma criança.

Desculpe interromper. Falou Neville que como o resto não entendia do que os três estavam falando. Mas do que exatamente vocês estão com medo? Eu sei que uma espada negra é poderosa e me surpreendia quando eu vi que o Harry tinha uma já que geralmente elas são ligadas a criaturas negras poucos bruxos puderam dizer que empunharam uma.

Dizem que as espadas negras foram forjadas a muito tempo e guardam um poder muito sombrio nenhum bruxo, feiticeiro ou mago sabe quando exatamente elas foram forjadas e espadas negras aparecem em muitas estórias e lendas antigas algumas que só os mais velhos sabem já que muitos preferiram esquecer. Falou Harry com um tom de voz muito calmo.

Quando eu era pequena minha mãe falava de grandes guerreiros negros que deixaram de ser humanos e devastavam a terra com espadas negras, mas daí sempre aparecia alguém que os bania ou os derrotavam. Falou Gina tentando se lembrar de mais algo. Mas tudo isso eram estórias para dormir que ela ouviu de minha avó.

Meu pai também me contava Historias de grandes guerreiros negros empunhando espada negras e que devastavam o mundo dos humanos comuns, ou seja, dos trouxas. Falou Draco. Mas isso era só para que eu escolhesse o caminho de Voldemort, pois ele sempre dizia "Se caminharmos com o Lorde provavelmente teremos tanto poder quanto esses guerreiros" ou coisa assim.

Só tenho uma pergunta. Falou Luna olhando para Harry com interesse. Em que lenda bruxa aparece algo relacionado com a espada negra?

Em uma lenda bruxa da Babilônia que poucos conhecem por inteiro mas que muitos ouviram um pedaço. Falou Harry olhando para luna. Acho que é uma lenda relacionada a um grande mal que cairia na terra mas de valorosos guerreiros que lutariam e venceriam esse mal guerreiros que não se conheciam mas lutavam pela mesma causa e que se tornaram amigos.

Me diga uma parte dessa lenda para ver se eu conheço. Falou Luna.

Se você quer assim. Falou o moreno olhando para os amigos e logo depois Hermione e Anne se sentaram novamente em seus lugares depois disso Harry começou a falar. "Eis que a escuridão chegara em forma de um único guerreiro que empunhara a lamina negra aquela amaldiçoada pelos deuses e com o seu poder tomara os céus e o tornara vermelho como sangue depois tomara as águas e elas apodrecerão e criaturas do abismo virão para beber dessa água e atacarão a nos mortais. Por onde esse guerreiro passar haverá um rastro de sangue, pois sua espada tem sede e seu poder não tem limites. Quando ele alcançar o pico sombrio seu poder será absoluto e a escuridão cobrirá o sol e as estrelas a lua não mais aparecera e os portões se abrirão ele comandara o caos e cada criatura que sair do abismo o servira e ele caminhara sobre nos humanos como um soberano que esta acima de qualquer coisa. Guerreiros amaldiçoados o servirão e o mundo cairá de joelhos perante sua lamina. Mas quando a esperança acabar vindos das sombras do esquecimento onde o desespero é a lei grandes guerreiros manchados de sangue banirão o Guerreiro sombrio e sua espada será jogada para alem dos Portões e esquecida pelo tempo" .

Por que de repente eu tenho a ligeira idéia de você não usar essa espada? Perguntou Rony num tom literalmente irônico para Harry.

Bom não sei, mas não se preocupem que isso não é uma profecia só é a lenda que é contada desse jeito e alem do que tem partes que eu não sei. Falou Harry com calma.

Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que há uma linha muito frágil entre lendas e realidade? Perguntou Hermione.

Mesmo se essa historia for real Hermione não se esqueça que ela já aconteceu e provavelmente nossos antepassados resolveram esquece-la e que a espada do Guerreiro sombrio foi lançada para alem dos portões e provavelmente destruída depois disso.

Mas você não acha melhor não correr o risco? Perguntou Luna.

Vamos fazer uma coisa. Falou o moreno olhando para o espaço vazio entre as poltronas e a lareira e logo depois uma pequena mesa de granito negro apareceu e Harry Foi ate a mesa e colocou a espada lá. O Rony e a Gina são os que têm maior força física entre nos os lideres da alcatéia e isso provavelmente quer dizer também entre todos os membros da Alcatéia e provavelmente entre os comensais e cavaleiros negros já que estes só se preocupam com a magia. Falou o moreno. A explicação para esses dois terem tanta força física é por causa de suas descendência Gina recebeu a descendência direta dos primeiro caçador ou seja ela tem mais força física e resistência para enfrentar monstros muito alem de meros vampiros e o Rony é o escolhido como o descendente dos antigos reis cuja a força física em campo de batalha era lendária.

E o que isso tem a ver com a espada? Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Você vai ver. Falou o moreno sorrindo. Gina venha aqui e pegue a espada. Gina se assustou por um instante, mas logo foi ate a mesa de granito olhou diretamente para a espada e depois para Harry. Não se preocupe ela não morde quer dizer eu acho. A ruiva lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "Não tem graça". Que tal se eu disser que se algum dos dois conseguirem pegar essa espada e levanta-la para cima de suas cabeças eu não a usarei em batalha? Anne pareceu se interessar com aquilo assim como luna mas o resto não entendeu direito.

Se é assim eu vou fazer isso. Falou Gina.

Eu também. Falou Rony arregaçando as mangas da blusa que usava.

Gina não hesitou nem por mais um segundo e simplesmente colocou a mão direita no cabo da espada e com um sorriso vitorioso ela deu um puxão tentando levantar a espada, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ouvir o barulho das juntas de seu braço se deslocando eu uma dor terrível invadir o braço direito àqueles que viram isso fizeram uma expressão de pavor.

Anne você poderia é digamos assim consertar o braço da gina já que você é melhor do que eu nisso? Perguntou Harry a pequena potter que estava tão chocada quanto os outros.

Como assim concertar? Perguntou Gina que graças ao treinamento de espiã que recebera de Draco conseguia agüentar um pouco a dor o suficiente para não gritar desesperadamente e estar sã.

Ao tentar levantar a espada de uma só vez você deslocou todo o seu braço se não quebrou ele. Falou o Moreno. Explicarei melhor depois da tentativa de Rony por hora deixe Anne curar o seu braço com magia. Gina afirmou com a cabeça e foi ate Anne que deu uma olhada no braço da ruiva e depois sussurrando algo apontou a mão esquerda para a ruiva e o braço dela logo depois estava curado sem faze-la sentir nenhuma dor. VOCÊ vai ou não tentar em rony?

Claro que vou. Falou o ruivo indo ate a espada só que com mais precaução do que a irmã e devagar tentou levantar a espada, mas aparentemente ela estava muita pesada ele colocou as duas mãos no cabo da espada e com toda a sua força ele puxava a espada que não se movia ele estava colocando tanta força que seus pés já estavam afundando o chão, mas nada da espada se mover.

Melhor você parar antes que os seus braços quebrem. Falou Harry, mas Rony não seu ouvidos e continuou tentando levantar aquela espada suas mãos já estavam em carne viva, mas nada daquela maldita espada levantar. Desista. Falou Harry com um tom serio, mas vendo que o amigo não ia desistir ele falou. Essa espada só pode ser empunhada pelo seu mestre ou seja por quem ela escolheu e se alguém que não for o mestre tentar empunha-la ela pesara mais do que esse alguém possa levantar. Com essas palavras Rony desiste, mas mesmo assim continua olhando feio para a espada. Estenda suas mãos. Falou o moreno para o amigo que atendeu imediatamente Harry sussurrou algumas palavras estranhas e logo depois as mãos do ruivo estavam curadas. Vejam bem se algum cavaleiro tentar tirar essa espada das minhas mãos provavelmente perdera o braço.

Deixa isso de lado. Falou Anne com um tom entediado. Me explique uma coisa sobre aquela lenda que você falou.

O que exatamente? Perguntou o moreno.

­­O que significa o pico sombrio e as palavras abismo e portões? Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos.

O pico sombrio é uma montanha negra que aparentemente tinha na terra diziam que criaturas malignas ali habitavam e que nesse pico também tinha a passagem para o mundo inferior, ou seja, o inferno. Falou o moreno como se aquilo não fosse nada. A palavra abismo na antiguidade era como se referia ao inferno então na parte em que essa palavra apareceu provavelmente significa que criaturas saíram do sub mundo e caminharam na terra provavelmente demônios de baixo nível. Todos ouviam o que o moreno dizia com a maior das atenções sem deixar escapar nada. Bom essa lenda fala muito do mundo inferior então os portões que diz nessa lenda devem ser um dos muitos portões do que abre a passagem para algum reino no tartarus. Harry olhou para todos os seu amigos parou alguns segundos em Luna, pois percebera um certo brilho nos olhos dela. Mas como eu disse essa lenda nem deve ser real.

E como você tem certeza disso? Perguntou Luna com um tom de voz indecifrável.

Existem leis nesse mundo não leis escritas por nos humanos, mas leis maiores leis que a própria natureza escreveu leis do equilíbrio o mesmo equilíbrio que voldemort esta quebrando, mas ele vai pagar por isso ele e todos aqueles que o ajudaram a quebrar essas leis. Harry olhou rapidamente para draco que baixou os olhos rapidamente pensando em seu pai. Mas em quase todas as culturas se vê uma lei comum.

E que lei seria? Perguntou Draco.

Aqueles que abrirem os portões do outro mundo para adquirir o seu poder receberão castigos alem da imaginação mortal, pois serão amaldiçoados das mais diversas algumas maldiçoeis aos olhos dos condenados serão bênçãos ou prêmios ate que eles sintam o efeito dessa maldição. O tom de voz do moreno estava mais frio do que o normal. Vamos dar um exemplo conhecido ate no mundo bruxo. Harry suspirou e falou. O Toque de Midas não foi exatamente uma maldição por quebrar essas leis, mas pode ser usado como exemplo.

O que é toque de Midas? Perguntou Anne que ate pouco tempo atrás era somente uma trouxa moradora de rua por isso não sabia muita coisa sobre mitologia mesmo lendo muito.

Na antiga Grécia existiu um rei e seu reino era prospero um dia ele conseguiu agradar a um deus se não me engano era Dionísio e esse deus lhe concedeu um pedido. Midas podia pedir muita tudo o que quisesse, mas como ele era muito ganancioso ele simplesmente falou "Quero que tudo que eu tocar se torne ouro" Dioniso atendeu o pedido do rei Midas que assim que percebeu ter tal poder começou a tocar tudo que não tinha valou em seu palácio dês de vasos de barro ate coisas de prata. Ele estava tão contente com o seu poder que não considerou as conseqüências, mas ele ficou sabendo delas assim que foi tentar comer uvas assim que simplesmente elas tocavam sua boca as uvas se tornavam ouro e isso aconteceu com tudo que ele tentou comer mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu de seu poder e continuou a se enriquecer mais e mais mas um dia por acidente ele esbarrou num empregado e esse empregado virou ouro desesperado ele foi chamar os outros criados para ajudar mas todos que ele tocava viraram estatuas de ouro ele começou a se sentir só e chorava em seu trono suas lagrimas viravam ouro mas aquilo não o agradava sua filha foi tentar consola-lo mas assim que ela o tocou ela se transformou em uma estatua de ouro. Midas ficou desesperado, pois amava sua filha mais do que todo o ouro do mundo ou qualquer outra coisa então ele rezou para Dionísio pedindo que o libertasse desse poder que se tornou uma maldição. Dioniso comovido resolveu ajudar e disse para Midas se banhar num certo rio não me lembro qual mas assim que ele se banha-se no rio o poder dele se ia com as águas e tudo que ele avia tocado voltaria ao normal bom o resto vocês sabem ele fez isso sua filha voltou ao normal e ele ficou satisfeito com o que tinha sem sequer pensar em ter mais.

Por ambição Midas pediu o toque de ouro, mas não pensou nas conseqüências e isso o afetou muito. Falou Hermione como se já tivesse ouvido aquela historia. As pessoas nunca estão satisfeitas com o que tem ate que perdem a coisa mais importante no caso de Midas a filha.

Uma maldição em forma de um dom. Falou luna pensativa. Mas de um exemplo de maldição que poderia ocorrer se alguém abrisse um portão. Falou a loira olhando nos olhos de Harry (isso ficou esquisito).

Vamos pegar o caso de Voldemort que quer a imortalidade. Falou Harry e seus amigos concordaram. Com o que ele libertasse dos portões ele poderia conseguir a vida eterna, ou seja, imortalidade, MAS. Falou o moreno se alterando na ultima frase. Se ele não especificar que tipo de imortalidade ele quer ele pode ser tapeado, por exemplo. Ele pode conseguir viver para sempre, mas quem disse que pararia de envelhecer?

Quer dizer que ele seria imortal, mas seu corpo continuaria envelhecendo com o passar dos tempos ate se tornar pó? Perguntou Anne.

Sim ele conseguiu se fazer imortal, mas não conseguiu fazer o seu corpo imortal a existência dele apenas ia continuar mesmo depois de seu corpo vira-se pó. Falou o moreno. Mas agora vamos continuar a reunião sobe o ataque e mais algumas coisas. Falou o moreno. Primeiro como sabem eu irei usar a espada negra que tem um nome, mas não direi a vocês agora. Todos concordaram com um aceno da cabeça. Eu não irei tira-la da bainha ate que realmente precise e se eu desembainha-la, por favor, NÃO SAIAM DO TREM POR NADA. Gritou Harry num tom totalmente autoritário que fez os amigos terem medo de discordarem. Assim que eu sair do trem eu selarei as portas que só abrirão quando a batalha terminar ou se ele estiver em condições de andar então as portas se abrirão em Londres, mas isso não impedira de que comensais ou cavaleiros mas isso eu vou deixar com vocês menos com o Draco já que seria suspeito se ele luta-se contra os cervos de Voldemort.

Não acho isso justo. Falou Draco contrariado.

Se você entrar na luta terá de matar o seu oponente e todos que estiverem com ele para que não contem ao seu pai. Falou Harry ainda com um tom autoritário fazendo Draco baixar a cabeça. Agora vamos conversar sobre algumas criaturas que se uniram a Voldemort.

N/A: Não vou escrever as criaturas pq a maioria delas vocês já sabem quais são.

O Expresso de Hogwarts corria rapidamente em seus trilhos já fazia um bom temo o sol já estava alto passando do meio dia e a paisagem que passava pelas janelas eram de grandes campos repletos de neve que brilhava com o sol. Todos os alunos estavam ou em suas cabines conversando alegremente com seus amigos ou a procura da mulher do carrinho de lanches os monitores não tiveram reunião o que proporcionou um bom descanso para Rony e Hermione que "Misteriosamente" aviam sumido nas duas primeiras horas de viajem deixando Harry em sua cabine conversando animadamente com Emily e com Anne como se aquela viajem normal e que nada ia acontecer.

O relógio já marcava duas da tarde quando o trem freou abruptamente levando vários alunos que estavam nos corredores e jogando Emily literalmente em cima de Harry que não se importou nem um pouco em ter a garota colada nele Anne apenas riu com a situação em quanto Emily se levantou muito corada sem olhar para Harry que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e sussurrou algo como "agora sim to de bom humor". Mas ele não pensou muito nisso pois já sabia o porque do trem parar daquele jeito não demorou muito e Rony e Hermione já estavam na cabine do moreno os três se entre olharam e com um aceno da cabeça abriram caminho para que Harry saísse para o corredor assim que ele fez isso Rony apontou a varinha para a garganta e sussurrou "sonorus" e logo depois com sua voz alterada magicamente falou para que todo os passageiros ouvissem.

"AQUI QUEM FALA Ê RONY WEASLEY MONITOR E AVISO A TODOS OS ALUNOS NÃO SAIREM DE SUAS CABINES ATE SEGUNDA ORDEM E CONVOCO UMA REUNIAO DE EMERGENCIA PARA TODOS OS MONITORES NO VAGAO DOS MONITORES" Depois de dar esse aviso p ruivo fez sua voz voltar ao normal e não demorou nem um segundo e em todo o trem se ouviu múrmuros e sussurros de alunos tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo mas não foi preciso pois segundos depois apareceram do lado de fora do trem dezenas e comensais da morte acompanhados do que os alunos puderam perceber serem vampiros e alguns homens vestindo somente calças rasgadas. Depois disso ouve pânico no trem todos os alunos procuravam se esconder dentro de uma cabine ou se jogavam no chão do corredor gritando que estava havendo um ataque e pedindo socorro.

No meio do caos que estava no trem uma porta de um vagão se abriu os alunos que estavam nesse vagão gritaram ao pensar que algum comensal entrasse mas depois de um tempo a porta é fechada e alguns alunos curiosos espiaram pelo canto das janelas e vira Harry Potter do lado de fora do trem mas não o Harry Potter que eles viam sempre nos corredores de Hogwarts nem o que dava aula no clube de duelo não aquele Potter parecia assustadoramente poderoso e assustador apesar do sorriso em seu rosto uma aura verde saia dele como se fosse fogo e seus olhos estavam mais escuros. "ELE É MALUCO" falou um garoto da Corvinal que tinha visto o moreno sair "E DAÍ QUE MAIS QUE ELE MORRA" Falou um Sonserino que observava do mesmo ponto que o Corvinal os Sonserinos eram alguns dos poucos alunos que observavam abertamente o que estava acontecendo.

Os comensais ainda estavam parados olhando para o expresso de Hogwarts depois de um tempo os vampiros começaram a correr em direção ao trem sendo seguidos de perto por cinco dos homens que estavam apenas com calças rasgadas mas isso foi explicado conforme eles iam se transformando em enormes lobisomens sem querer perder a diversão os comensais fizeram o mesmo e com isso sobrou só um ser com uma armadura negra com o brasão dos Cavaleiros negros no lado direito do peito. Mas todos pararam de correr quando uma porta do trem abriu e de lá saiu um único garoto com vestes normais mas não era isso que chamava atenção dos aliados das trevas mas sim a aura extremamente poderosa que esse garoto demonstrava e não demorou muito para que eles percebessem que aquele era Harry Potter então um dos comensais gargalhou e o medo de todos passaram pois era só o garoto mimado de Dumbledore.

TRAGAM A CABEÇA DO POTTER. Gritou o cavaleiro negro com um tom de nojo ao pronunciar o sobrenome do moreno que assim como todos os passageiros do trem ouviu o que o cavaleiro disse.

EM NOME DO LORDE DAS TREVAS. Urrou um comensal fazendo todos os outros voltarem a correr em direção do garoto mas para surpresa deles o moreno também estava correndo na direção deles.

Cara como eles enrolam. Falou Harry já desapontado por ter saído do trem para lidar com aqueles completos idiotas que gritavam em nome de voldemort ou algo parecido o único que lhe chamara a atenção fora o Cavaleiro negro. Já que eles não vão vir aqui me buscar eu vou ate eles. Falou Harry começando a correr em direção aos aliados das trevas tirando varias exclamações de surpresa dos alunos que viam o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Harry chegou a menos de um metro dos enviados de Voldemort ele simplesmente parou e olhou para eles que não pensaram duas vezes e fizeram um circulo em volta do moreno que suspirou e pensou "Será que eles não tem originalidade?".

Deixa ele comigo. Falou um vampiro entrando no circulo que foi fechado logo em seguida. Vou entregar a cabeça desse pirralho para Lorde Voldemort e assim ele me tornara um mestre. Falou o Vampiro que foi logo apoiado pelos outros vampiros que urravam como bestas. Acho melhor alguns comensais atacarem o trem pois isso vai ser rápido. Logo que o vampiro disse isso dez comensais saíram do circulo e foram em direção do trem já pronunciando feitiços para arrombar as portas ou simplesmente derrubar uma das paredes do trem mas assim que os feitiços chegavam a menos de um metro dos vagões eles eram refletidos por uma barreira vermelha.

EI sangue suga. Falou Harry se referindo ao vampiro que estava em sua frente não dando a mínima para ele só olhando para a barreira do trem. O bicho feio. Falou de novo o moreno dessa vez chamando a atenção do vampiro e de seus companheiros. Você pretende começar a gora ou vai esperar o chá das cinco: Perguntou Harry com um tom irônico.

Como ousa falar assim comigo seu mortal imundo. Falou o vampiro levantando o braço para dar um soco em Harry mas quando ele ia dar o soco o moreno já não estava mais em sua frente.

Ta me procurando? Falou Harry logo as costas do vampiro todos os que estavam no circulo juraram não ter visto quando o Potter tinha saído do lugar. A toma isso é seu. Falou Harry fazendo o vampiro se virar e os que estavam no circulo perceberem que na mão esquerda do garoto estava algo negro e pulsante que parecia muito com um coração o vampiro que tinha desafiado o moreno olhou para o seu peito e viu um buraco nele logo em seguida Harry esmaga o coração do vampiro e joga para o seu dono que antes mesmo de perceber isso já virou pó.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi algo que deixou todos os alunos que observavam cada movimento de Harry surpresos. Os vampiros começaram a atacar o moreno com toda a força seguidos de perto pelos lobisomens mas eles eram simplesmente repelidos com simples golpes do moreno que só para enfurece-los mais ainda parecia fazia cara de entediado.

A brincadeira estava ótima mas se não começarem a lutar serio eu vou ficar desapontado. Falou Harry dessa vez enfurecendo ate os comensais que mandaram os vampiros e Lobisomens saírem da frente.

Você vai ver Potter. Falou os comensais juntos. AVADA KEDEVRA.

REFLECTALE. Gritou o moreno junto com os comensais que não entenderam nada mas alguns deles não tiveram tempo para isso pois assim que as maldições iam bater no moreno elas foram refletidas de volta por um escudo espelhado fazendo sobrar somente 10 comensais sem contar os inúteis que tentavam entrar no trem. Os 10 comensais não pensavam em outra coisa a não ser em sair correndo um vento gélido passou pelo campo vindo da direção do Cavaleiro negro que só observava tudo e que num momento falou num tom de voz alto o bastante para que os comensais ouvissem.

Aquele que fugir ira receber o castigo diretamente do mestre. Ao dizer isso o Cavaleiro negro se agachou e olhou para o chão como se tivesse achado algo realmente interessante deixando os comensais restantes desesperados. Os vampiros entraram rapidamente no meio do circulo que apresentava varias falhas.

AGORA CHEGA. Gritou Harry aparentemente furioso. Eu pensei que ia me divertir mas só vem esses desgraçados fracotes. Falou o moreno só para zombar os comensais e vampiros. Se é assim. Os olhos do moreno brilharam fortemente e um forte vento se desprendeu do corpo dele jogando os comensais para longe e atraindo a atenção do Cavaleiro negro mas Harry não se importou com isso apenas olhou para os vampiros que aviam recuado devido a forte demonstração de poder que o moreno deu. Vocês são a escoria e como a escoria devem QUEIMAR. Logo depois de dizer isso ouve um grande clarão vermelho seguido de gritos de dor que mais pareciam gritos de bestas selvagens os vampiros estavam todos queimando.

Um Lobisomem vendo que Harry estava entretido vendo os vampiros queimarem tentou ataca-lo mas antes mesmo que ele chegasse perto do moreno este levantou o braço e apontou a mão em direção do lobisomem que se paralisou.

Outra escória que segue ordens daquele maldito Voldemort que não passa de um bruxo medíocre que se esconde atrás de seus servos. Conforme Harry Falava ele ia fechando a mão como se estivesse apertando algo e o lobisomem soltava ganidos de dor seus companheiros vendo o amigo em perigo avançaram em direção do moreno que com um movimento jogou o lobisomem que estava aprisionando em cima dos outros mas mesmo assim eles não desistiram. EXISTENCI NULE. Berrou Harry apontando a mão direita em direção aos lobisomens que pararam de correr rapidamente e para surpresa do próprio Cavaleiro negro que nunca ouvira aquele feitiço e que o garoto Potter tinha aquele grau de poder para fazer os lobisomens simplesmente desapareceram no ar sem vestígios nem mesmo uma mancha de sangue como se eles nunca tivessem existido. Logo depois disso Harry desapareceu e um por um os comensais caíram ate mesmo os que tentavam inutilmente atacar o trem e momentos depois Harry Aparece no mesmo lugar sua estatura parecia maior seus olhos demonstravam poder seu porte algo como realeza o Cavaleiro negro ria alto uma risada fria e sem emoção e logo depois começa a bater palmas como se tivesse visto algo realmente muito divertido.

Parabéns jovem Potter. Falou o Cavaleiro tirando o capuz e demonstrando cabelos negros e um olhar sombrio e por mais estranho que parecesse roxo os olhos dele eram roxos. Mas que peninha você se meteu em meu caminho e estragou minha diversão sabe eu planejava matar os impuros que estão nesse trem rapidamente sem eles sentirem dor mas agora que você interferiu eu vou mata-los lentamente.

Dentro do trem os alunos viam a luta de Harry e estavam chocados como o garoto estava poderoso muito mais do que eles imaginavam os sonserinos estavam odiando aquilo (pelo menos a maioria) eles queriam ver o Potter se dar mal mas ele acabara com os comensais em segundos sem contar nos vampiros e lobisomens mas quando o Cavaleiro Negro tirou seu capuz muitos sonserinos começaram a rir alguns discretamente outros abertamente mas não foi só os Sonserinos certos alunos de outras casas também riram alunos aqueles que já estavam ao lado das trevas demonstrando abertamente sua preferência.

É Zeferus o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros negros. Gritou Nott num vagão qualquer do trem e aqueles que ouviram foram passando para os outros ate todos saberem muitos entraram literalmente em pânico pois se aquele era o Líder dos Cavaleiros Negros provavelmente o Potter morreria e logo depois eles. Os alunos começaram a correr pelo trem atropelando uns aos outros os primeiranistas entravam em cabines ou eram jogados nelas e la ficavam agachados só escutando o caos.

Não muito depois de Harry ter saído do trem todos os lobinhos foram direto para a cabine dos outros lideres saberem o que estava acontecendo Hermione teve de aumentar (por meios de magia avançada) o vagão para que todos entrassem e depois selou a porta com feitiços anti-escuta e anti-espião e passou a contar o que estava acontecendo logo depois ela saio do vagão juntamente com Rony indo para a reunião dos monitores mas eles não demoraram nem dez minutos e voltaram.

Mas já? Perguntou Camila Hinst.

Aqueles babacas disseram que não tem como os comensais entrarem no trem pois ele é protegido por magia antiga e coisa e tal. Falou Rony olhando pela janela e vendo Harry acabar com todos os comensais tão claramente como se o moreno estivesse apenas correndo. Isso foi rápido.

Nos falamos para o monitor chefe que se for o caso um bruxo poderoso poderia destruir a barreira mas ele simplesmente olhou para mim com se eu não fosse nada. Falou Hermione atraindo mais a atenção dos outros. Ele esta na lista de alunos que receberam a marca negra. Explicou a garota.

Pelo jeito ele vai mudar de idéia rapidinho quando perceber que Zeferus esta la fora. Falou Malfoy assustando os novatos pois não haviam percebido que o loiro estara na cabine.

É verdade. Falou Anne num tom tão casual que assustou a todos. Olhe lá fora ele já tirou o capuz. Todos olharam e vira o Cavaleiro negro falar algo para Harry.

Os alunos já ficaram sabendo e estão gritando desesperadamente no trem correndo para todos os lados. Falou Gina com um tom serio.

Como você sabe?Perguntou Hermione já que ela mesma havia colocado um feitiço silenciador na sala assim eles não ouviam nada que vinha de fora e visse versa.

Ela é uma espiã então ela tem seus meios. Falou Malfoy num tom superior.

Muito bem. Falou Luna pela primeira vez. O Harry me deixou no comando em quanto ele esta lá fora então vamos fazer o seguinte. Ela olhou para Rony por alguns segundos e falou. Rony você e a Kaliz vão acalmar os alunos procurem ser assustadores só assim eles ficam quietos. No momento seguinte Rony e Emily saíram da sala. Gina e Draco mesmo o caos tendo acabado vai ser fácil descobrir informações entre os alunos sem vocês serem percebidos então sejam rápidos e invisíveis Anne vai com vocês. Os três saíram rapidamente da sala e foram cumprir suas ordens. Neville pegue todos os lobinhos e coloque eles em pontos estratégicos em alguns vagões se a barreira cair vocês formarão outra no meio do caos ninguém percebera eu vou na locomotiva ver se o condutor esta bem e se nos poderíamos continuar viajem. Neville já ia saindo da sala quando Luna falou mais alguma coisa. Não se esqueça daquilo que o Harry falou. Neville afirmou com um aceno da cabeça e saio ficando no vagão somente Luna e Hermione.

O que eu vou fazer: Perguntou Hermione.

Fique aqui nessa cabine e mantenha a porta trancada somente os membros da alcatéia devem entrar aqui e provavelmente Zeferus tem uma carta na manga se o Harry precisar de alguma coisa ele se comunicara com alguém dessa cabine. Hermione Afirmou com a cabeça logo depois Luna saio.

Harry e o Cavaleiro Negro ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo um vento frio passou por eles e seus olhos brilharam.

Antes de começarmos a nos divertimos quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. Falou Zeferus olhando desconfiado para o garoto.

Aproveite e faça antes que perca a capacidade de falar. Rebateu Harry com um tom acido.

Muito engraçado. Falou Zeferus num tom de deboche. O que aconteceu com os Lobisomens você os matou?

Eles não estão mortos pelo contrario estão bem vivos só que eles são menos que fantasmas nos não podemos vê-los nem toca-los mas eles podem nos ver mas também não podem nos tocar eu simplesmente tirei parte da existência deles e eles vão ficar assim ate suas mortes ou seja por toda a eternidade. Falou Harry seu tom de voz era divertido o que assustou o Cavaleiro Negro pois nunca imaginara aquilo se o pirralho Potter resolvesse usar aquele feitiço nele ele não teria como escapar.

Pegue sua espada. Ordenou Zeferus ao moreno que simplesmente o olhou como se fosse louco.

Não preciso de uma espada para te vencer. Falou Harry com um tom tão simples que Zeferus ficou ate surpreso. Se por um acaso eu pegar minha espada provavelmente você morreria muito facilmente.

Ora seu. Falou Zeferus sumindo por uns segundos e Harry simplesmente se abaixa poucos antes que uma lamina passar perto dele se ele tivesse demorado sua cabeça ia ser arrancada mas aproveitando a surpresa de Zeferus Harry lhe deu um soco no estomago fazendo-o levantar do chão logo em seguida o garoto lhe aplicou um chute na altura do peito e quando Zeferus ia ser lançado para trás Harry o pegou pela capa e o puxou.

Aonde pensa que vai? Perguntou puxando o Cavaleiro negro e poucos depois lhe dando um soco no nariz dessa vez deixando ele ser jogado a seis metros de distancia caindo logo depois de costas para o chão abrindo um grande caminho pela neve rasa de alguma antiga plantação ou pasto.

Não acredito que o Potter conseguiu golpear Zeferus. Falou Zabine para seus companheiros em uma cabide qualquer do trem.

Calma Zabine, pois a diversão começa agora. Falou um sétimo anista da Corvinal.

Zeferus estava surpreso fora a primeira vez em anos que fora golpeado e olha que ele era considerado um dos mais fortes seguidores de Voldemort respeitado ate mesmo no grupo dos recém criados Espadas Negras onde só aviam bruxos de grau maior de poder na comunidade das trevas. Ele olhava para o céu e via nuvens cinzentas se formando passou a mão na boca e viu um pouco de sangue saindo de seu nariz o gosto de sangue também invadia sua boca sua barriga doía provavelmente ele cuspiria sangue se ele se levantasse rapidamente um sorriso se formou em seus lábios uma alegria sombria tomou conta de sua alma sim finalmente ele teria o que estava procurando a anos um oponente que valesse a pena matar e ainda por cima daria uma boa diversão ao seu mestre.

Levante-se logo. Falou Harry chamando a atenção do líder dos Cavaleiros Negros que simplesmente ficou em pé seu nariz parara de sangrar e o seu sorriso era visto.

Essa foi boa Potter. Falou Zeferus colocando o braço esquerdo para frente e da palma da mão dele se formou uma esfera negra. Vá ate Lorde Voldemort. Falou e logo em seguida a esfera negra saio em disparada na direção de Harry mas sumiu centímetros antes de atingi-lo.

Mas que merda foi essa: Perguntou o moreno.

Um presente para o meu mestre. Falou o cavaleiro negro.

Em sua fortaleza na terra onde as sombras se deita Voldemort estava em sua sala do trono sozinho concentrando o poder das trevas ele estava quase dominando o presente dos seres do portão só mais um pouco e ele se tornaria invencível.

Mestre. Falou Rabicho entrando rapidamente na sala do trono fazendo seu mestre perder a concentração e as trevas que dominavam a sala sumirem.

Maldito. Falou Voldemort olhando para Rabicho que fora arremessado a um canto batendo fortemente na parede e caindo quase que inconsciente no chão.m Me de um só motivo para que eu não o mate. Rabicho tremeu fortemente como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão.

Tenho uma boa noticia em relação aos Lobos. Falou Rabicho se referindo aos membros da Alcatéia já que muitos comensais não sabiam o seu real nome os que sabiam foram mortos ou não estavam em estado de falar.

Levante-se e fale de uma vez. Ordenou o mestre negro e Rabicho atendeu prontamente.

Tenho uma boa fonte só que ele deseja falar pessoalmente com o mestre. Falou Rabicho se curvando quando falava com seu mestre. Ela esta ai fora esperando para falar com o senhor.

E você seu verme inútil o trouxe direto para nossa fortaleza. Berrou Voldemort fazendo a sala mergulhar na escuridão. Isso poderia ser uma armadilha para que eles soubessem nossa localização seu imbecil. Depois disso rabicho caio no chão berrando de dor e assim foi por quase dez minutos ate que Voldemort simplesmente cansou de brincar com aquele rato.

Ele é de confiança meu mestre. Falou Rabicho quase que num sussurro inaudível e em tom beirando a insanidade. O avô dele caminhou ao seu lado na primeira ascensão e foi morto protegendo o mestre em uma emboscada. Voldemort pareceu ponderar sobre a situação e a escuridão da sala diminuiu rapidamente (não que a sala fosse clara)

Mande-o entrar e torça para que valha a pena por que se não eu mesmo arrancarei sua cabeça.

S-sim M-mestre. Gaguejou Rabicho saindo da sala e logo depois voltando com um ser alto com um, sobretudo preto assim como p resto de suas vestes e também um capuz negro que impedia qualquer um de ver seu rosto.

Você tem trinta segundos para me convencer a não te matar. Falou Voldemort com um tom sombrio. Restam vinte e cinco segundos.

Como podes ver sou um membro da Alcatéia ou seja aqueles que vocês chamam de Lobos e posso dar informações valiosas para vocês apesar de restritas. O lorde Negro estava desconfiando de algo.

Me interessou. Falou o Lorde das Trevas. Mas quem é você dentro dessa alcatéia?

Sou o que vocês poderiam chamar de soldado de classe baixa. Falou o estranho perante Voldemort sem nem ao menos temer a ira do mestre negro.

Um soldado de classe tão inferior não teria tanta informação útil assim. Falou Voldemort fazendo o estranho rir por alguns segundos mas o Lorde não demonstrou ira e sim curiosidade (levando em conta que poderia ter informações valiosas de seus inimigos sem precisar torturar ninguém). Por que riu?

Definitivamente você acha que seus comensais e Cavaleiros sem contar outras criaturas que aqui residem só enfrentaram Guerreiros de classe alta? Perguntou o estranho achando graça daquilo e fazendo um Rabicho muito assustado temer a reação de seu mestre que primeiro se levantou de seu trono depois em questão de segundos apareceu em frente ao estranho o observando atentamente.

O que queres dizer com isso? Perguntou o Lorde negro seus olhos em fenda analisavam o estranho eles podiam ver magia antiga emanado do estranho.

Se eu revelar mais que isso eu pagarei pela minha traição. Falou o Estranho. Eu estou preso a uma magia antiga se eu revelar ou quebrar alguma lei da Alcatéia poderei perder todo o meu poder de puro sangue mas sei que se você quiser poderá me livrar dessa magia.

Me diga uma boa razão para eu não tortura-lo e descobrir as informações de qualquer jeito. Falou Voldemort respirando fundo.

Sei de algo que pode abalar Falcon terrivelmente que pode pertuba-lo e enfurece-lo que possa dar a você uma diverçãozinha em cima de... O estranho não terminou a frase pois uma força invisível o levantou pelo pescoço fazendo ele sufocar logo depois ele foi arremessado para o alto onde bateu no teto e depois caio pesadamente do chão em seguida foi suspenso mais uma vês no ar mas dessa vês por cordas invisíveis que prendiam seus braços e pernas.

Não tente barganhar comigo seu verme. Falou Voldemort sua aura negra já aparecia e as cordas apertavam cada vez mais o estranho. Aja com respeito diante de mim e não como um insolente que se acha poderoso. O Estranho sentia as cordas apertarem cada vez mais. Entendeu? O estranho afirmou positivamente com a cabeça logo depois caio no chão de joelhos. Abra a camisa. Ordenou o mestre negro o estranho simplesmente rasgou a camisa demonstrando seu peito nu. Isso fará que sua magia não seja retirada de seu corpo mas não farei mais nada alem disso você só será meu espião.

Sim Mestre. Falou o estranho baixando a cabeça logo depois Voldemort passou um de seus longos dedos brancos pelo peito do estranho e em seguido ele caiu deitado urrando de dor uma coisa negra aparecia em seu peito.

Você sofrera por causa do contrato. Falou o mestre negro olhando rapidamente uma enorme Marca negra aparecer no peito do homem ela pegava quase todo o peito e um pedaço da barriga depois de dois minutos o estranho parou de gritar e se levantou ficando cara a cara com Voldemort depois disso ele curvou a cabeça. Agora continue da onde paramos.

Sim Meu Lord. Falou o estranho sua camisa magicamente se regenerou. NA alcatéia como em diversas organizações á uma hierarquia de poder mas qualquer um pode subir nessa hierarquia se derrotar um superior em um duelo tomando assim o seu lugar.

Qual o seu nível? Dessa vez quem perguntou foi Rabicho mas voldemort nem o repreendeu.

Como disse Guerreiro de classe baixa nível Feiticeiro mediano. Falou o estranho um tom superior.

Impossível. Gritou Rabicho tremendo fortemente. Como você um guerreiro de classe baixa pode ser um Feiticeiro mediano.

Calado. Ordenou Voldemort para o seu servo que ficou quieto imediatamente com a cabeça baixa. Quantos membros tem essa organização?

Desculpe senhor mas a Alcatéia é diferente de qualquer coisa que você possa ter visto ate mesmo dos comensais. Falou o estranho em tom de respeito. Não somos um grupo nem uma organização e sim uma sociedade assim como os bruxos e trouxas a Alcatéia tem Aldeias e Vilarejos onde todos fazem parte dela.

Pelo que eu sei ela vem a ser bem recente. Falou Voldemort absorvendo cada informação que o estranho falava. Como ela pode ser tão grande?

Antes e ate mesmo depois da sua primeira queda o mundo era dividido em dois poderes as forças das Trevas onde você comandava e ainda comanda e a oposição denominada Ordem da Fênix que você conhece muito bem ambas as duas organizações tinham na época da primeira guerra influencia entre a maioria dos governos bruxos conseguintemente trouxas também bom basicamente a Alcatéia cresceu com pessoas Bruxos e trouxas que sabiam de nossa existência não queriam mais seguir nenhum lado ai apareceu a Alcatéia o terceiro poder. Falou o estranho como se estivesse dando uma aula.

Entendo. Falou o mestre negro dando uma volta ao redor do estranho. Qual os níveis de poder dessa "sociedade"?

Aqueles que lutam são divididos em classes. Falou o estranho e Voldemort fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse. Bruxos ou Guerreiros de classe baixa a qual eu pertenço , Guerreiros de classe media, Guerreiros de classe superior alguns dos mais poderosos, Guardiões que eu ainda não sei o que eles fazem mas pelo nome já se tem uma idéia e Guerreiros pessoal diretamente ligado a ultima classe.

Que classe seria essa? Perguntou Voldemort.

Lideres supremos ou o como chamamos membros da corte pois eles tem o poder absoluto perante todos que estão na alcatéia assim como a realeza. Falou o estranho. Mesmo nas divisões de classe também a patentes como estrategista ou líder de classe.

Qual é a diferença de poder de uma classe para outra? Perguntou Voldemort cada vez mais interessado.

Seria mais fácil você me perguntar quantos grãos de areia tem numa praia. Falou o estranho surpreendendo Rabicho e deixando Voldemort intrigado. Não sei ao certo, mas já tentei subir de classe desafiando um de classe superior o que eu julguei o mais patético ele tinha o mesmo nível que eu ou seja Feiticeiro Mediano mas como vocês sabem isso não significa que temos poderes iguais eu passei uma semana inconsciente depois do confronto.

Qual era a classe dele? Perguntou rabicho aterrado com aquilo.

Uma acima da minha. Falou o estranho com um tom nervoso. poucos conseguem passar de uma classe para outra um guerreiro Mediano ou Superior já são considerados monstros por alguns mas mesmo assim não estão nem aos pés dos guardiões ou dos Guerreiros Pessoais.

Talvez por que vocês são um bando de fracos. Falou Rabicho logo em seguida encolhendo quando o estranho virou para ele e orbes azuis gélidas brilharam do profundo capuz.

O Líder como você já suspeitou é Falcon mas não se engane tem mais alguns alem dele que ninguém conhece e se me perguntar quem ele é não saberia dizer por que nunca vi o seu rosto. Falou o estranho desviando o olhar de Rabicho. Não se engane pois ele ainda não usou todo o seu potencial.

Como assim? Perguntou Voldemort.

Se me permite vou mandar o que eu senti do poder dele para o senhor. Falou o estranho se curvando um pouco e voldemort afirmou com um aceno da cabeça logo em seguida o estranho fez alguns movimentos com as mãos e uma esfera prateada apareceu diante da face de Voldemort que olhava a esfera com interesse logo depois o Mestre das trevas pareceu perplexo literalmente surpreso como a muito não tinha ficado Rabicho não sabia o que estava acontecendo então resolveu fazer o mesmo que o mestre e encarou a esfera depois de alguns segundos ele cai de joelhos tremendo mais do que se podia imaginar a esfera desaparece em seguida.

Esse é o real poder de Falcon? Perguntou Voldemort ainda surpreso pois aquele poder era enorme e se fosse alguns meses atrás poderia ser considerado maior do que o dele.

Sim na época ele foi desafiado pela liderança da "Corte" por um dos nobres. Falou o estranho.

Harry Potter faz parte da Alcatéia? Perguntou o mestre.

Não ele recusou o convite uma vez que Falcon e mais um grupo foi falar com ele eu fazia parte desse grupo e vi o Potter rejeitar o convite falando que já sabia como ficar mais poderoso sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Como ele poderia ficar mais forte? Perguntou Voldemort.

A única coisa que ele disse foi que a Imperatriz o servia e ele servia a Imperatriz e isso era o suficiente para despertar o seu poder. Falou o estranho Rabicho ainda tremendo tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem e não entendia nada Voldemort também estava pensativo sobre essa ultima revelação.

Como eu poderia atingir a Falcon? Perguntou Voldemort não prestando muita atenção no que falava.

Tem um jeito de atingi-lo indiretamente não só a ele mas a toda Alcatéia... O estranho não continuou a falar pois foi interrompido por uma esfera negra que entrara na sala literalmente atravessando a parede e parando diante de Voldemort lodo depois a esfera começou a crescer um pouco ate ficar com um metro de circunferência e do nada imagens começaram a ser passadas por ela como se a esfera fosse uma TV trouxa (não vou colocar o que estava passando porque basicamente é a luta do Harry).

Falando no diabo. Falou Voldemort baixinho e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios deformados ao ver Harry na "tela". Rabicho mande Devon e mais vinte comensais para onde esta Zeferus também mande um não dois Minos.

Sim mestre. Falou Rabicho querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali.

Kaleb apareça. Falou Voldemort e dessa vez que tremeu foi o estranho ao ver saindo do chão o Ceifador de Almas. Vá também ajudar a Zeferus pois tem risco de que os Lobos apareçam. O Ceifador simplesmente se curvou rapidamente e olhou para o estranho que deu dois passos para trás. Agora. Ordenou voldemort e o Ceifador sumiu no ar.

Harry não tinha entendido nada mais mesmo assim não deixara de estar atento a cada movimento de Zeferus o tão temido mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros. Zeferus também não tirava os olhos de Harry analisava o garoto cuidadosamente a procura de algo extraordinário mas não conseguira encontrar nada para ele o Potter era só um pirralho que tinha um pouco de poder mas ele sabia que não era assim ele viu ou melhor sentiu a súbita explosão de energia mágica que o garoto gerou ao atingir os Lobisomens e principalmente ao atingi-lo.

Olha você vai ficar ai me olhando ou vamos lutar de uma vez? Perguntou Harry no tom de mais profundo tédio que ele conseguiu encontrar.

Vamos lutar como Guerreiros. Falou o Cavaleiro negro tirando a espada da bainha e a colocando em posição de ataque. pegue sua espada.

Vamos fazer assim. Falou Harry num tom de que estava explicando algo para uma criancinha de três anos o que deixou o Cavaleiro negro furioso. Se você se mostrar digno eu mostro o fio da minha espada para você mas se eu fizer isso pode ter certeza que todos os seus amiguinho irão morrer junto com você.

Não tenho amigos e se estiver se referindo a aliados saiba que você já os derrotou. Falou o cavaleiro negro já impaciente.

EU to falando desse que vão aparecer agora. Falou Harry logo em seguida vinte comensais apareceram do nada a poucos atrás de Zeferus que se surpreendeu pelo moleque Potter saber que estavam chegando mais alguém era como se ele visse o futuro mas não isso não era possível. A e não se esqueça desse outro ali. Disse apontando para a esquerda do Cavaleiro Negro que olhou na direção e viu a seis metros o tão conhecido Devon o homem que derrubara a Fortaleza sozinho.

Parabéns Potter mas agora chega de showzinho. Falou Zeferus sorrindo ao perceber o que estava para acontecer e no segundo seguinte Harry olha para cima algo grande estava caindo ou melhor duas coisas grandes estavam caindo quando chegaram perto o jovem Potter se surpreendeu ao ver dois Miniaturas com enormes machados quando eles tocaram o chão eles também lançaram seus machados gigantescos em direção do rapaz que ainda estava surpreso.

Expulsorius. Falou Harry apontando para um machado que rapidamente voou de volta para um dos Minotauros que agarrou o machado com grande habilidade, mas o segundo machado estava vindo na direção dele e não daria para desviar em meros segundo o machado o alcançar e com um giro do corpo o machado passou do lado dele em seguida antes mesmo dos Minotauros perceberem Harry pegou o machado ainda no ar e lançou-o para o alto depois de uma certa altitude o machado começou a cair e caio exatamente a dois passos dos imensos Minotauros que urraram de raiva.

O Potter é MEU. Gritou Zeferus em seguida os Minotauros pararam ficaram em pé e Harry pode ver que eles tinha mais ou menos uns três metros a altura de Hagrid e naquele momento ele soube que Voldemort não queria que ele saísse vivo. ATAQUEM O TREM E MATE TODOS OS MALDITOS MESTIÇOS E SANGUE RUINS QUE LÁ ESTIVEREM. Gritou o Líder dos Cavaleiros Negros logo em seguida os vinte comensais aparataram para perto do trem e os Minotauros simplesmente saltaram a distancia que não era muita todos tentavam quebrar o escudo vermelho que protegia o Expresso e com a ajuda dos Minotauros eles poderiam conseguir. Vá você também Devon. Ordenou Zeferus ao homem cheio de faixas a alguns metros a sua direita mas este nem se mexeu.

Não quero. Falou Devon com um tom de profundo tédio. Yashiran clama por sangue mais poderoso. Falou mostrando sua espada negra deixando Deixando Harry incomodado com aquilo então ele olhou para o trem.

Hermione olhava tudo com a maior surpresa já que Minotauros não apareciam todo dia para falar a verdade eles não eram nem para existir mas o que ela estava estranhando não é o fato de ter um Minotauros ali e sim o fato de que o Cavaleiro negro diferente de seus outros aliados não atacava Harry e sim parecia pensar no que fazer mas o que chamou mais a atenção dela foi aquele homem com quase todo o corpo enfaixado dando espaço só para a cabeça seus olhos sombrios a faziam tremer sua aura carregava algo familiar e tenebroso muito diferente da dos Cavaleiros Negros não que esse não tivessem auras assustadoras mas esse homem tinha algo mais primitivo em sua aura como uma besta.

"Mione" Falou uma voz que ressoou pela mente da garota que logo entendeu. Vou precisar de sua ajuda mas venha como um membro da Alcatéia e quando aparecer lance a marcado Lobo assim outros membros virão.

Certo. Falou a garota baixinho achando aquilo estranho.

"Mais uma coisa quando sair ao usar sua espada coloque a Cruz Ansata sobre a lamina e não estranhe" depois de dizer isso a voz sumiu e Hermione ficou sem entender nada mas logo depois um portal azul apareceu as costas dela e por ele ela entrou segundos depois de pressionar sua corrente.

A casa dos Gritos estava quieta pelo lado de fora como sempre fora mas do lado de dentro ela estava mais espaçosa sem moveis quebrados nem poeira ela parecia uma casa comum e os moradores dessa casa eram bruxos diretamente escolhidos na Alcatéia para proteger o vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade. No momento a casa estava no mais absoluto silencio nem mesmo o elfo domestico fazia barulho mas quando um portal azul apareceu em frente a porta da sala que dava com o Hall ouve vários alarmes estrondosos e a luz da casa ficou amarela em segundos vinte bruxos apontavam varinhas para a estranha garota que entrara na sala mas em seguida baixaram as varinhas e se curvaram levemente perante a mulher.

Salve Adelaar. Falaram os vinte bruxos ao mesmo tempo para Hermione que não demonstrou surpresa.

Preparem-se para batalha pois os malditos comensais estão atacando o expresso de Hogwarts vamos todos lutar para protege-lo Falcon também esta lutando mas finjam que não o conheçam pois ele esta sem o disfarce. Mal a garota terminou de falar os bruxos simplesmente jogaram as varinhas para atras e em segundos todos estava com seus sobretudos. Vamos. Falou Hermione entrando no portal azul seguida de todos.

Ou Zeferus meu "amigo" vamos parar com esse teatrinho de gentilezas e vamos para pancadaria de uma vez. Depois de Harry Dizer isso ele sumiu por um instante logo depois Zeferus deu dois passos para trás milésimos de segundos depois um forte estouro atingiu o lugar onde ele estivera.

Desculpe Potter mas hoje você morre. Falou o líder dos cavaleiros mas depois para sua surpresa a presença do garoto avia sumido e aquilo não era bom pois não avia como toda aquela energia sumir do nada. Onde você esta seu pirralhinho mimado. Falou o Cavaleiro negro procurando.

Estou aqui. Falou Harry atrás do Cavaleiro negro exatamente ao pe do ouvido dele então Zeferus girou o corpo para atingir o garoto que já não estava mais lá.

Não seja covarde Potter. Falou Zeferus segurando a espada com a mãe esquerda e em seguida ele abaixou rapidamente estendendo a mão no chão segundos depois milhares de estacas apareceram ao redor dele formando um grande circulo de estacas negras.

Acho que você esta muito enganado. Falou a voz do moreno vindo de algum lugar por entre as estacas. O covarde aqui não sou eu e sim você e sua patota o único que deve se salvar é aquela múmia viva ali. Devon lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Zeferus, ou melhor, para alem de Zeferus mais especificamente alguns metros atrás. Ei desculpa se te ofendi. Falou Harry se dirigindo a Devon que apenas desviou o olhar e começou a observar a barreira vermelha do trem rachar com os fortes golpes de machado que os Minotauros davam e para sua diversão ele sentia todo o pânico que vinha dos passageiros.

Cale-se. Gritou Zeferus e em segundos todas as estacas começaram a pegar fogo.

Legal você é do elemento fogo. Falou a voz de Harry.

Onde você esta seu desgraçado? Perguntou Zeferus mais uma vez sua aura maligna cresceu mais e mais seu ódio era nítido.

Olhe para cima. Depois de ouvir isso Zeferus olhou para o alto mas não viu nada.depois disso ele sentiu algo agarrar seus pés e o puxar para baixo enterrando-o ate a cintura no chão logo em seguida a uns dois metros de onde ele estava um buraco é aberto no chão e dele sai um Harry limpo. Sabe eu nunca achei que isso ia ser útil quando eu aprendi. Num segundo o moreno estava em frente a Zeferus olhando para baixo e não ele fechou a mão e se preparou para dar um soco e quando o punho dele estava a meio centímetro do rosto do cavaleiro um forte uivo é olvido e segundos depois um enorme lobo negro sobe aos céus. Chegaram os encostos. Zeferus aproveitou o momento de distração e aparatou e depois apareceu a um metro de onde Harry estava.

Parece que você também não vai muito com a cara desses cães sarnentos. Falou o Cavaleiro Negro.

É a única coisa que eu tenho em comum com vocês cavaleiros negros. Falou Harry num tom casual como se aquilo fosse uma conversa entre velhos conhecidos e logo depois viu dezenas de membros da alcatéia aparecerem do nada e começarem a travar uma batalha feroz contra os comensais e os Minotauros não demorou muito e mais membros da Alcatéia apareciam assim como comensais e em questões de minutos o que era para ser um pequeno ataque ao expresso de Hogwarts se tornou uma grande batalha entre a Alcatéia e os Comensais e vampiros que iam aparecendo sem contar os lobisomens.

Luna observava tudo que acontecia da locomotiva onde achara o condutor caído inconsciente juntamente com a mulher do carrinho de doces (vocês já perceberam que ninguém diz o nome dessa mulher). Mas eles estavam bem seria perigoso acorda-los com um feitiço já que ela não sabia qual fora que os deixara inconscientes então era só esperar não demoraria muito para eles acordarem.

Ela viu o começo da luta entre Harry e Zeferus que se não fosse pelo aparecimento da Marca do Lobo estaria pior ela também viu segundos depois a barreira vermelha quebrar como se fosse vidro mas assim que os comensais pensaram em invadir o trem uma nova barreira só que dessa vez dourada apareceu e o primeiro comensal que a tocou teve seus braços decepados e caíra no chão urrando de dor nem mesmo os pesados e imensos machados dos Minotauros faziam efeito contra aquela barreira.

Devon estava achando aquilo divertido o que era para ser uma pequena missão de "limpeza" estava se transformando numa grande batalha numa grande carnificina via corpos daqueles tais Lobos caírem por chão assim como os corpos dos comensais sem contar os vampiros queimando instantaneamente e os lobisomens tendo seus peitos perfurados por espadas que parecia ser de prata. O cheiro de sangue o estava excitando ele queria matar queria lutar mas com aquele Potter ele não poderia já que o maldito Zeferus já estava se divertindo com ele. Apesar de que Devon achar graça no garoto fazendo seu companheiro de trouxa mas sua atenção foi tomada por uma enorme excitação maior do que ele poderia imaginar algumas das velhas cicatrizes que eram escondidas pelas faixas começaram a dor intensamente como se algo grande estivesse por vim uma diversão enorme a qual ele não tinha a três mil anos ele olhou para o campo de batalha passou os olhos onde estava o Potter e Zeferus ambos lutando e conversando mas o que ele estava procurando logo foi encontrado do meio da batalha entre os Lobos e os comensais uma intensa luz dourada foi vista e logo depois se apagou mas ele ainda pode ver vários lampejos de uma lamina dourada cortando um vampiro ou algum lobisomem.

Ali esta a minha presa. Falou Devon desaparecendo.

Parece que seu amigo se interessou por algo. Falou Harry desviando de um feitiço que o cavaleiro negro lançara ambos já estavam com cortes fundos provavelmente algumas costelas quebradas mas mesmo assim para o ódio de Zeferus Harry ainda não tirara sua espada para falar a verdade ele nem estava com ela por perto e ainda por cima o moreno demonstra não estar nem prestando atenção na luta.

Se importe com você mesmo. Falou o cavaleiro negro com um tom de profundo ódio e excitação pois aquela luta estava sendo a melhor que ele tivera dês de que fora preso. Tome isso. Falou direcionando um soco para o peito de Harry que numa velocidade impressionante se moveu para trás e fechou a mão para dar um golpe no cavaleiro negro. OS dois punhos se encontraram violentamente no meio do caminho uma onda de impacto tão forte que fez ate a terra tremer percorreu vários quilômetros e quase virando os vagões que por alguma razão voltaram para o trilho magicamente.

Ai essa doeu. Falou Harry chacoalhando a mão direita para cima e para baixo.

Hermione estava no meio da batalha e já percebera o ligeiro aumento de numero dos comensais e também a chegada de Vampiros e Lobisomens sem contar que aqueles Minotauros estavam fazendo a diferença matando a todos que alcançavam com seus longos braços e com os machados não importava se era aliado ou não. Muitos dos membros da Alcatéia já foram esmagados pelos punhos dos Minotauros ou lançados para longe onde caiam mortos pelo impacto apesar de que eles também faziam isso com os comensais mas na maioria pegava os membros da alcatéia. Por um segundo ela pensou que ia perder aquela batalha mas depois ela lembrou o que Harry a disse então ela tateou por entre as vestes ate encontra a cruz ansata que Harry avia dado para ela por um segundo ela desviou de um vampiro girou o corpo para se esquivar de um feitiço e depois rapidamente encostou a cruz ansata na lamina de sua espada o que aconteceu a seguir foi incrível.

Adelaar sentiu um grande aumento na magia que tinha na espada e essa magia começou a fluir por ela a deixando com o corpo incrivelmente mais leve depois tudo cessou e do nada uma luz dourada segou a quase todos alguns vampiros simplesmente caíram queimados no chão como se aquela luz fizesse parte do sol. A luz parou e quando Adelaar viu não tinha mais uma espada em suas mãos não era duas foices com cabos verdes esmeralda e as laminas douras e curma em meia lua parecia aquelas foices que ela tinha vido em livros egípcios onde guerreiros usavam em batalha mas também era usado para colher trigo. As foices devia ter mais ou menos trinta centímetros só na lamina curma em forma de meia lua o cabo era resistente.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou analisando aquilo ate que ela sentiu algo estranho como um arrepio e em segundos ela movimentou as foices com tanta habilidade que quando ela percebeu um enorme Lobisomem fora feito em pedaços provavelmente ele tentara a atacar por trás mas ela simplesmente nem sentiu o vento ao se movimentar. Adelaar não pensou muito nisso pois parecia que ela tinha virado o alvo favorito do Lobisomens e Vampiros pois todos a atavam mas nenhum se quer chegou a toca-la nem mesmo os feitiços que alguns comensais tentaram acertar nela e logo depois eles estavam incapacitados de lançar qualquer feitiço não estavam mortos mas incapacitados eternamente.

QUEIMEM. Berrou Adelaar e todos os vampiros e lobisomens que estavam perto dela começaram a queimar em meio a chamas estranhamente douradas não amarelas mas sim douradas como e fossem ouro. TODOS OS LOBOS ACABEM COM ESSES VERMES. Os lobos da alcatéia impressionados com o poder de sua líder urraram em sinal afirmativo e como se as forças deles estivessem renovadas eles começaram a atacar os aliados negros que começaram a se sentir pressionados e maldições de todos os tipos foram ouvidas por todos os lados os comensais sem piedade.

A batalha continuou por alguns minutos engolindo os barulhos de vários bruxos aparatando eram aurores de todas as partes do mundo mágico (Hogwarts tinha alunos de todo o canto) também tinha vários membros da Ordem da Fênix alguns aparentemente novos e mais poderosos do que os membros mais velhos e no meio de todos estava Alvo Dumbledore com uma aura de ódio imensurável seu rosto não demonstrava bondade nem seus olhos o brilho jovial que sempre carregava os comensais se afastaram quando o viram e os Vampiros pareciam apreensivos somente os Lobisomens não demonstravam medo muito menos os Minotauros.

COMO OUSAM ATACAR OS MEUS ALUNOS. Depois de berrar isso sete comensais voaram para longe e dois lobisomens foram perfurados por fios de prata aquilo só serviu para que a batalha ficasse mais sangrenta talvez uma das mais sangrentas de toda a historia daquele campo coberto de neve e sangue que um dia transmitia paz.

Adelaar não se impressionou com o aparecimento dos membros da Ordem da Fênix muito menos com aurores ambos os grupos pareciam mais fortes que o normal mas ela não ligou estava concentrada de mais com sua própria luta.

Linda. Falou alguém a poucos centímetros atrás de Adelaar que se assustou pois não tinha sentido a presença de ninguém e por isso deu um salto para frente girando o corpo com suas pequenas foices em mãos e quando finalmente vê quem fora que falou aquilo ela sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo e uma estranha sensação de que aquilo não ia ser normal.

Devon. Murmurou Adelaar sem se dar conta.

Fico contente que você me conheça. Falou Devon sorrindo um sorriso frio que não chegava aos seus olhos azuis frios e impiedosos. Mas poderias dizer o seu nome?

Adelaar. Falou a líder dos lobos com desprezo na voz o que fez Devon sorrir mais ainda.

Ora uma garota tão bonita como você não devia de ter medo de dizer seu verdadeiro nome. Falou Devon seus olhos brilharam em insanidade. Não pense que sou que nem esses bastardos que Voldemort controla pois sou diferente eu vejo alem desse seu capuz. Adelaar se surpreendeu com isso pois ninguém nunca falara aquilo.

Sinto muito então pois vou ter de te matar. Falou a líder dos lobos.

Oh! Que bom você estava em duvida em me matar. Falou Devon. Sabe a principio eu estava querendo te matar da forma mais lenta e cruel que eu possa imaginar e acredite eu tenho uma GRANDE imaginação maior do que você pensa.

Do jeito que você fala eu acho que a única coisa que você tem de Grande é a imaginação. Falou Adelaar rindo alto em seguida.

Hum essa não foi digna de uma dama. Falou Devon seu sorriso diminuiu. Acho que vou ter q te ensinar a como se conversa com um homem. Devon sumiu por alguns milésimos de segundos e depois apareceu as costas de Adelaar. Apesar de eu ter pena de danificar uma pele tão macia como a sua. Disse tocando-a no meio da costa segundos depois ele abaixou a tempo de que uma lamina dourada não lhe cortasse a cabeça.

Nunca mais toque em mim. Falou Adelaar seu ódio era visível em suas palavras mas isso parecia fazer Devon mais feliz ainda.

Que pena mas vou ter de desobedecer essa ordem pois ainda não lhe contei o que vou fazer a você agora que não quero mais te matar. Falou Devon e seus olhos azuis brilharam. Farei você ficar do meu lado quero seu poder junto com o meu quero você junto comigo quero que seja minha pois sinto o cheiro de sangue vindo de você um cheiro muito bom que vem de seus antepassados todos marcados com o sangue de seus inimigos daqueles que entraram no caminho deles esse cheiro é antigo é excitante tua aura também demonstra magia antiga não só sua aura mágica.

Oh fiquei comovida. Falou Adelaar suas pequenas foices pareceram criar um brilho sobrenatural e desencadear uma grande energia mas ela estava tão concentrada em direcionar seu ódio para Devon que não percebeu um minotauro as suas constas com o machado pronto para o abate.

Não toque nela. Falou Devon um fio de energia negra estalou rapidamente que nem chicote e Adelaar sentiu o chão estremecer um pouco logo depois ela se vira e vê o minotauro rolando de dor sem seu braço direito e o braço que faltava estava caído a alguns metros dele com o enorme machado em sua mão. ELA É MINHA. Gritou Devon e em segundos todos os comensais, vampiros e Lobisomens se afastaram de Adelaar e do Guerreiro Negro.

Adelaar não esperou nem mais um segundo e atacou Devon que aparentemente foi pego de surpresa e protegeu o ataque das laminas douradas com sua espada que fez a líder dos lobos vacilar por um instante e uma exclamação de surpresa escapar de sua boca.

Espada negra. Disse Adelaar vendo uma espada muito parecida com um florete sua lamina totalmente negra o cabo dourado.

A sim eu a achei, ou melhor, ela me achou após eu ter sobrevivido um grande infortúnio com ela eu matei milhares de pessoas nesses três mil anos. Falou Devon sorrindo como uma criança quando lembra de seu doce favorito. Eu ainda posso sentir a pele de cada Homem, Mulher e Criança que ela rasgou da forma mais brutal homens e mulheres me imploraram para eu não mata-los me ofereceram ate mesmo a ida de seus filhos em troca da deles é claro que eu aceitei, mas antes eu matei os pais. Adelaar estava chocada com o que estava ouvindo tanta crueldade em cada palavra dita tanta coisas cruéis e vis que ele já vira que ele fizera. Você ainda é nova para saber o que eu sei ver o que eu vi.

"Não é certo falar que o Mundo é Cruel, mas sim que o Humano é cruel. Humanos são seres fracos que entregariam a vida de seus parentes mais queridos só por suas vidas podres e sem valor eu vi isso como eu disse alguns ofereciam seus próprios filhos a mim em troca de suas vidas imundas e sem valor um bando de pecadores. Não me ache cruel ou insano não, sou apenas fruto da humanidade pois foram eles que me criaram que me odiaram então eu os odeio e crio mais como eu. Pessoas que odeiam que vem no sangue e na carnificina pessoas dispostas a matar para conseguir tudo o que querem mas não pense que isso é a parte ruim dos Humanos não pelo contrario essa é a parte boa a verdadeira face a melhor de todas. Venha comigo e eu lhe mostrarei essa face do homem essa linda face a farei provar o sangue dos mortais a tornarei uma imortal assim como eu, também farei você ver esse mundo por cima juntos nos poderemos devastar cidades e paises só para saciar nossa vontade de matar"

Adelaar estava estática e baixou inconscientemente suas foices e ficou pensando em tudo aquilo ela nunca tinha ouvido aquilo claro que sabia que o humano era fraco e sede fácil a muitas pressões mas o que Devon estava dizendo era impensável incabível mas real muito real ela sabia ate mesmo entre os alunos de Hogwarts os mesmo alunos que estavam no trem que ela estava protegendo entregariam suas almas em troca de ficarem vivos entregariam tudo de mais precioso em troca de poder para mantê-los vivos sim Humanos são fracos cruéis e ela não achava uma explicação racional para isso era como se a realidade do mundo fosse despejada em cima dela logo após dela acordar de um sono profundo e sombrio sono a qual ela nunca queria acordar. Ela tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa que se contradizia aquilo que o Guerreiro negro avia dito mas não conseguia pois ai ela mesma quis adquirir mais poder para se proteger não havia ninguém diferente em seus pensamentos ninguém seguia o ideal de não lutar para salvar uma coisa que era impossível.

Isso se entregue as sombras de seu ser. Falou Devon a dois passos de Adelaar que ainda estava paralisada e seus olhos fora de foco como se estivesse pensando profundamente em algo. Seja minha e sinta o verdadeiro prazer dos humanos seja uma imortal dei-me sua alma para que sejamos um só. Devon sorria calmamente seus olhos tinham um brilho de satisfação de vitória então lentamente ele pegou a mão direita de Adelaar, mas ao fazer isso a foice que estava na mão dela brilhou com força e algo antigo pareceu sair dela despertando algo que a energia era similar a besta que o condenara aquela energia para ele era linda mas do nada ele foi arremessado para trás por essa energia derrubando dezenas de aliados e só parando quando estava a cinco metros de Potter e Zeferus que nem se importaram com ele.

Adelaar despertou do seu transe sua mente ainda pensava naquilo mas ela olhou diretamente para a pequena foice que ainda emitia um brilho só que dessa vez um pouco mais fantasmagórica e misteriosa. Depois de fazer isso varias lembranças invadiram sua mente e eram passados rapidamente em flash em seus olhos ela viu o dia em que leu sobre Harry Potter, o dia que o conhecera e também das aventuras e dos sacrifícios que ele havia feito pelos outros e por ela também mas não foi só no Harry que ela pensou Rony também estava lá sempre presente para ajudar os amigos não importava de que jeito assim como Gina e Neville sem contar Luna. Sim havia pessoas que lutavam contra o impossível e ganhavam a luta pessoas que sacrificavam sua própria existência pela dos outros pelas pessoas mais importantes e seus amigos e ELA era uma dessas pessoas ela segui um ideal que acreditava ser o certo mesmo que ninguém nunca saiba o que ela fez ou a quem ela protegeu.

­Desapareça. Murmurou Adelaar olhando para onde Devon estava e do nada um jorro de luz dourada saiu das foices e foi em direção a Devon que já se encontrava de pé os comensais que estavam no caminho do jorro de luz caiam no chão para em seguida virarem pó assim como os vampiros e Lobisomens.

Talvez outro dia. Falou Devon num tom baixo mas Adelaar consegui ouvir claramente por mais estranho que parecesse mas antes que ela pensasse direito Devon avia sumido em meio ao solo onde havia aparecido um circulo negro que se contrastava com o branco da neve e o vermelho do sangue que manchava o solo. Você será minha a mais poderosa rainha te farei alcançar o poder divino. Adelaar não sabia de onde a voz vinha mas sabia que Devon não estava mais ali mas também sabia que voltaria a vê-lo.

O cara ficou obcecado. Só depois de dizer isso ela percebeu que o jorro dourado havia desaparecido. Pelo menos me livrei desse mala mas só por em quan... Ela foi interrompida ao ver uma cena totalmente bizarra que fez seu sangue gelar e estranhamente um medo se espalhar pelo corpo e por alguma razão parecia que todos viam aqui e tinham o mesmo pressentimento ate mesmo os minotauros pararam e recuaram alguns passos.

Dumbledore ficou impressionado com a energia que aquele lobo que tinha uma águia nas costas de seu sobretudo exalava. Nunca pensara que haviam mais seres tão poderosos na Alcatéia quanto aqueles que ele vira em Hogwarts claro que ele também observava os novos membros da ordem da fênix batalhar com ferocidade e talvez esses membros tivessem poder equivalente para lutar contra os Cavaleiros Negros mas não da forma que a tal Adelaar (que ele só soube o nome por ouvir sem querer na batalha) mas o que também o estava impressionando era o quanto Harry Potter havia evoluído que poder enorme ele tinha principalmente para lutar contra Zeferus de igual para igual mas o que ele não entendia era o por que de Harry não estar com sua espada já que um bruxo ficava ate duas vezes mais forte com sua arma.

O Velho diretor não pensou muito nisso estava mais preocupado em manter aqueles malditos comensais longe do trem então tentava de toda forma derrota-los sem precisar usar de meios mortais mas isso era impossível pois os comensais não atacavam com piedade e sim ao contrario então o Diretor teve de usar seu ultimo recurso vários comensais caiam inconscientes ou mortos no chão com os feitiços que ele lançava sem contar dos cortes de uma espada longa e prateada no estilo celta que o diretor tirara não se sabia de onde. De repente todos pareceram parar de lutar e observaram o líder dos Cavaleiros negros em pe com um ar vitorioso e... não aquilo não era possível Harry estava sem se movimentar apenas ajoelhado de cabeça baixa depois disso Dumbledore sentiu um frio congelante passar pelo seu corpo e o arrepiar todo e parece que ele não fora o único.

Todos os alunos que estavam no expresso observavam abismados pelas janelas o sangrento combate que era travado do lado de fora do trem muitos fechavam os olhos já não agüentando mais outros vomitavam por ver coisas que nunca desejariam ver alguns também desmaiavam e berravam mas o grupo que já era aliados de Voldemort sorriam com alegria mas mesmo assim estavam aterrorizados ao ver Devon se retirando da batalha sem nem ao menos lutar direito contra os lobos e mais ainda ao perceber que Zeferus ainda não acabara com o Potter. Mas do nada parece que o silencio tomou conta do campo de batalha nem mesmo os feridos gemiam de dor era como se algo surpreendente avia acontecido e quando os alunos olham em direção de Zeferus eles vêem o Potter de joelhos com a cabeça baixa parecia derrotado e isso fizeram os alunos aliados das trevas comemorarem sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

Que os deuses tenham piedade de nossas almas. Falou Draco assustando um grupo de sétimo anistas aliados das trevas da Corvinal e alguns da sonserina que olharam para ele querendo saber de onde ele sairá.

Não esta feliz Malfoy? Perguntou Blas Zabine saindo do meio dos alunos do sétimo ano. O Potter perdeu e Zeferus ganhou.

Você viu como ele foi derrotado? Perguntou Draco.

Zeferus usou sua especialidade. Falou Nott logo atrás de Zabine. O Potter foi vencido sem nem ao menos ter precisado perfurar o coração dele.

Ele não foi derrotado. Falou Draco surpreendendo o vagão que só tinha partidários das trevas.

Não seja tolo. Falou Lanza um sexto anista da lufa lufa. Veja o estado do Potter não tem como ele lutar.

Eu fui treinado assim como Zabine para futuramente me tornar um Cavaleiro Negro um dos mais altos escalões das Trevas a diferença é que EU fui treinado por Lúcios Malfoy um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros negros e Zabine foi treinado apenas por seu pai já que a mãe dele infelizmente se aliou a trupe de Dumbledore e fugiu na primeira guerra. Zabine parecia querer matar Draco mas se conteve. Zabine olhe atentamente para o Potter e me diga o que esta sentindo. Blas parecia não querer fazer aquilo mas o olhar de Draco o convenceu então o Sonserino abriu caminho ate a janela e fitou o Potter ao longe e com atenção um minuto depois ele recuou três passos da janela seu rosto já pálido perdeu totalmente a cor a que lhe faltava alguns segundos depois alguns outros alunos fizeram o mesmo. Então?

A energia dele esta diferente é como se fosse outra pessoa. Falou Zabine.

Não pode ser. Falou uma voz baixa e seca chamando a atenção de todos do vagão já que todos estavam quietos e olharam para o dono da voz um garoto de doze anos parecia mais pálido do que todos. Se o potter for realmente isso a maior arma de Zeferus pode ter fortalecido o inimigo.

Desembucha pirralho. Falou Delabue um quinto anista.

Não sou pirralho. Falou o garoto com o tom seco de voz. sou Jacob Stravinsk.

A sim o filho de Eleonor Stravinsk uma notória bruxa das trevas aliada de Voldemort. Falou Zabine para aqueles que não reconheciam o nome. Uma bruxa alemã.

O Potter é um Berserk. Falou Jacob mas muitos alunos boiaram menos Draco que tratou de sumir dali de uma vez sem ninguém perceber. Aos leigos que não sabem o que é um Berserk eu vou contar. Falou o garoto olhando para todos com desdém. Berserk é aparentemente alguém normal ate dócil mas quando entra num campo de batalha sua personalidade muda completamente ele passa a se divertir com o combate mas o pior não é isso um Berserk quando fica furioso ou enlouquece num campo de batalha adquire uma força muito superior a de qualquer guerreiro suas habilidade de combate se elevam e se Zeferus fez realmente aquilo posso dizer que o líder dos cavaleiros negros terá sorte de voltar para Voldemort com a maioria das partes de seu corpo.

Você esta exagerando. Falou Zabine.

Dizem que no exercito de Odin o deus dos Guerreiros nórdicos há muitos berserks que são invencíveis. Falou Jacob.

Gina e Anne tinham ouvido tudo que os sonserinos falaram e souberam o por que de Draco sair rapidamente do vagão sem ninguém perceber e então elas fizeram o mesmo.

Ainda bem que ninguém se preocupa em olha os rostos quando se ta com o uniforme Sonserino. Falou Gina passando a mão por cima do emblema que tinha em sua blusa fazendo mudar da Serpente prateada da Sonserina para o LEÃO dourado da Grifinória assim como Anne.

Então aquele é o nome que se dá ao que o Harry tem. Falou Anne meio preocupada. Gina temos de colocar esse trem para andar e rápido antes que...

Sim vamos Rápido. Falou Gina em seguida as duas correram rapidamente pelo trem.

Draco chegara na Locomotiva onde encontrara Luna a observar a batalha com interesse inclusive os novos membros da Ordem da Fênix mas foi tirada de sua distração por Draco.

Vamossairdaquiagora. Falou Draco tão rápido que nem mesmo luna entendeu.

Repete e com calma. Falou Luna interessada.

BERSEK. Berrou o loiro apontando para onde Harry estava e em segundos Luna entendeu o que o loiro queria dizer.

Enervate. Falou Luna apontando sua varinha para o condutor que abriu os olhos rapidamente depois piscando varias vezes desnorteado. Não temos tempo para contar mas nos estamos sobre ataque de Voldemort e algo muito pior vai acontecer se não sairmos daq...

Tarde de mais. Falou Anne entrando na locomotiva olhando para Harry em segundos o maquinista que havia se levantado caio de novo inconsciente.

Deve ter sido pó do sono. Falou Gina entrando logo atrás de Anne. Nada vai acorda-lo ate as dez da manha do dia 15 do próximo mês.

Dosagem forte em. Falou Luna.

O que devemos fazer? Perguntou Draco a Luna que pensou por alguns minutos.

Não podemos fazer nada então vamos apenas pensar observar. Falou Luna. A presença de Harry esta diferente da Zona Zero ele não se transformou por excesso de poder não o ódio dele esta direcionado a Zeferus mas mesmo assim acho melhor Hermione sair dali.

Espero que ela esteja pensando nisso agora. Falou Rony aparecendo na porta que dava para Locomotiva. Pois a coisa ta pior do que nos possamos imaginar.

Kaleb estava cansado de observar a luta do Potter ele queria é provar um pouco da dor e do desespero do garoto para assim depois devorar sua alma e aprisiona-lo em seu corpo.

Zeferus. Falou Kaleb aparecendo do lado do Líder dos Cavaleiros negros que estava todo machucado e respirando rapidamente por causa do cansaço físico e Harry também se surpreendeu esse também estava todo machucado mas não demonstrava estar cansado.

Sai daqui seu monte de trapos. Falou Zeferus se dirigindo ao Ceifador que riu através do seu enorme capuz marrom onde seu rosto estava oculto. Ele é minha presa.

Então acabe com ele da pior forma possível. Falou o Ceifador com seu tom grutual e sombrio.

Não é por nada não mas as duas dondocas vão querer continuar fofocando ou vamos terminar isso de uma vez. Falou Harry impaciente.

Use o ultimo recurso. Falou Kaleb mas Zeferus pareceu não gostar. Voldemort apreciaria muito que nos levássemos a cabeça do Potter para ele. O líder dos cavaleiros pareceu considerar isso. E imagina o qual contente ele ficara ao ver a expressão de dor e sofrimento que o rosto do potter demonstrar depois de nos cortamos a cabeça dele.

Muito bem vamos usar isso duas vezes. Falou Zeferus e Harry só observava aquilo. Potter tente não pensar em alguém importante. Harry não entendeu aquilo mas sem querer acabou e pensando em.

Anne. Falou Harry ao ver Anne logo a sua frente de costa para ele. O que ta fazendo aqui? A garota não respondeu e de repente as vestes delas começaram a se rasgarem e vários cortes apareciam na pele branca da menina ela gritava de dor e sofrimento e finalmente se virou para o moreno que segurou um urro de dor e susto pois viu a face contorcida de dor de sua irmã. O que você fez com ela? Urrou Harry para Zeferus que ria alto juntamente com o Ceifador.

Harry. Falou Anne com a voz falha. Você me prometeu que ia me proteger... Por que quebrou a promessa?... Por que não veio me ajudar quando eu pedi?

Chega de papo. Flou Zeferus colocando o braço direito em volta do peito da garota e a levantando no ar. Veja Potter é isso que acontece com seus amigos por se opor a Voldemort veja o que fizemos a sua linda irmãzinha a usamos como queríamos de todas as formas sim Potter acabamos com ela a torturamos tiramos suas esperanças e tudo por sua causa tudo por você se opor ao meu Lord só por causa disso nos a usamos como um prêmio de guerra. Zeferus sorria cada vez mais ao ver a cor sumir do rosto do moreno e seus olhos verdes ficando opacos bem lentamente. Isso foi por sua culpa ousa os gritos dela.

Harry estava desesperado em transe em choque não sabia o que fazer e de repente ele começou a ouvir os mais tenebrosos urros de dor e sofrimento que já ouvira em sua vida mas aquela voz implorando por piedade ou para que não fizessem aquilo era de Anne era toda a dor e sofrimento que ela passara nas mãos dos comensais aqueles bastados fizeram tudo o que queriam com ela com uma garota de onze anos apenas por que ELE "Harry Potter" tentou bancar o Herói por que ele quis vencer por que ele estava vivo mas mesmo assim ele não fizera nada para salva-la e mesmo assim ele não só a ouvia os pedidos de socorro que ela gritava toda a noite como passou a ver o que os comensais faziam.

PAREM COM ISSO. Gritou o moreno desesperado se debatendo. Soltem ela não façam isso não me tirem ela. Do nada as cenas pararam assim como as vozes e Harry Pode ver novamente Zeferus ainda agarrando Anne no ar.

Vou atender o seu pedido. Falou Zeferus olhando para Anne que tremia em seus braços e murmurava pedidos de socorro. Escolha qual jeito ela deve morrer. Os olhos de Harry Fecharam rapidamente ao ouvir aquilo uma fina lagrima saio de seus olhos.

Não a matem. Murmurou o garoto.

Já que você não escolhe nos faremos do nosso jeito. Falou Zeferus levantando sua espada e encostando o fio dela da garganta de Anne Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo e um medo cobrir o seu ser. Diga Adeus pequena Potter. Ao dizer isso Zeferus cortou a garganta da menina o sangue dela espirrou em Harry o manchando em seguida Zeferus Gargalhou de largou o corpo da Garota.

Levanta. Falava Harry para o corpo inerte de Anne. Você esta viva por favor levante. Mas o corpo não se mexia.

Do que você esta falando Potter ela ainda esta viva olhe. Falou Zeferus para o moreno em seguida o corpo de Anne desapareceu mas o sangue dela ainda estava nas vestes e no rosto de Harry que olhou lentamente para Zeferus e ao lado dele ele viu Anne em pé mas seu estado era pior do que antes toda ensangüentada e com o Ceifador lhe segurando os ombros.

Finalmente vou sentir o gosto da alma dessa garota. Falou Kaleb com sua voz grutual e fria levando a Harry ao desespero mudo. Vire-se para mim minha pequena. Falou Kaleb fazendo Anne se virar com suas mãos de ossos brancos cobertos por uma fina camada de pele podre e transparente.

Não faça isso. Murmurou o moreno seus olhos já aviam perdido totalmente o brilho e estavam opacos como dois vidros frios e sem vida alguém morto mentalmente que ainda era sustentado pela esperança de que seu ente querido ficasse vivo.

Acho que não. Falou Kaleb se agachando ate ficar na altura de Anne em seguida ele colocou o braço esquerdo no meio do peito da menina e então lentamente sua mão começou a entrar no peito da menina sem fazer nenhum sangue espirar ou corte mas a mão dele ainda entrava ia passar o pulso e quase metade de seu braço o estranho era que o braço ou a mão dela não saia do outro lado como era o normal mas aprecia ir mais fundo ate que a voz do Ceifado ficou mais grave e ele gritou em alegria. SUA ALMA AGORA È MINHA.

Anne berrou de uma dor incalculável seus gritos se misturaram com os de Harry que nesse momento havia caído de joelhos com sua cabeça baixa sem reação nenhuma seus olhos opacos e abertos davam a impressão de um cadáver vivo ou de uma carapaça vazia.

O Ceifador estava olhando o Potter de joelhos e sentia uma aura de desespero em volta dele uma aura linda e saborosa ele havia presenciado a ilusão do começo ao fim tinha visto tudo o que o Potter viu e aquilo o deixou "alegre".

Ele esta acabado. Falou Zeferus ofegante e com um tom cansado. Usar a Ilusão Negra requer grande poder e isso me deixou um pouco cansado.

Foi um esplêndido trabalho meu caro Cavaleiro. Falou Kaleb. Agora vou provar um pouco dessa alma mas deixarei o corpo vivo para que nosso mestre o use como quiser.

E para que isso ia adiantar?

Ora Zeferus se o corpo ficar vivo o poder dele também ficara intacto e ai Voldemort poderá possui-lo e absorver todo o poder. Falou Kaleb. Alem do que é melhor levar o corpo inteiro.

Então termine logo com isso. Falou Zeferus a contra gosto. Seja rápido pois ele foi um ótimo oponente ate mesmo tive de usar a Ilusão Negra que já não uso a tempos.

Alguém já escapou de suas ilusões? Perguntou Kaleb.

Ninguém ate hoje apesar e que foi o próprio Voldemort que me ensinou ela então ele deve saber um jeito. Responde o cavaleiro negro. Depois de ver uma das pessoas mais importantes que você tem morrer por sua causa ver tudo que você mais ama ser destruído a pessoa continua vendo isso repetidamente em sua mente ate que ela fica nesse estado. Disse apontando para o Potter.

Interessante. Disse o Ceifador se aproximando de Harry e se agachou ate ficar na altura dele. Tua alma agora é minh... Kaleb não terminou a frase pois o Potter havia pego seu braço por cima do Grosso pano de sua vestes e uma enorme energia de fúria começava a emanar do moreno.

Mas que porra é essa? Se perguntou Zeferus ao sentir aquela energia totalmente diferente crescer do Potter a energia parecia ser de outra pessoa. Isso é impossível.

Voldemort observou cada movimento daquela luta ficou impressionado com o tamanho poder que o maldito Potter tinha sem nem ao menos empunhar sua espada ou alguma outra arma ao contrario de Zeferus que já empunhava sua espada. O Mestre negro também acompanhou com grande satisfação a ilusão negra que seu servo executara e tudo graças a Zeferus.

Que poder é esse? Perguntou o traidor dos Lobos que também estava vendo a luta através da estranha tela. O Poder do Potter esta mudando esta crescendo é como se ele se tornasse outra coisa.

Aquele maldito. Falou Voldemort se levantando de seu trono. Quem imaginaria que aquele pirralho podre fosse um Berserk.

Berserk? Perguntou Rabicho que tremia ao imaginar aquele Potter encontrando ele o traidor de seus pais.

Guerreiro lendário que quando furioso ou enlouquecido aumenta incrivelmente suas habilidades e poderes. Falou o traidor dos Lobos.

Bom agora sim esta interessante. Falou o Lorde Negro voltando a se sentar. Quero ver o que ele sabe e o quanto ele pode ser considerado uma ameaça.

Osires estava vendo a batalha através uma fonte redonda com água cristalina e não se surpreendeu tanto ao ver o poder de Harry Potter. Mas o que lhe preocupo foi o poder que ele estava exalando agora era um poder terrível e familiar.

Isso me parece familiar. Falou Galadriel ao lado de Osires.

Já senti algo parecido há muito tempo. Falou Derutine ao lado esquerdo de Osires.

Eu também, mas não sei quando é como se algo bloqueasse minha memória. Falou Osires e os outros dois concordaram e passaram a ver mais uma vez a batalha ate que Galadriel soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e terror.

A Imperatriz. Falou Galadriel preocupada.

Sim os poderes dos dois estão misturados. Falou Derutine.

Que os deuses tenham piedade dos inimigos do enviado dos deuses. Falou Osires fechando por alguns segundos os olhos.

Kaleb tentava soltar seu braço das mãos do Potter, mas não consegui e para piorar aquele poder que o jovem estava exalando já tinha aumentado tanto que ate mesmo os outros combatentes haviam percebido e parado de lutar ate mesmo os minotauros e ainda por cima o poder do Potter era familiar, mas ele não sabia de onde.

Sai de perto de mim. Falou Harry num tom de voz tão seco e frio que surpreendeu tanto Kaleb quanto Zeferus. Agora. Ao falar isso Kaleb foi solto e arremessado para trás com força, mas não foi muito longe pois ao tocar o chão ele parou.

Mortal insolente. Falou Kaleb fazendo sua foice aparecer do nada em sua frente e a pegando, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo o Potter já não estava mais ajoelhado e sim em pe logo atrás dele.

Maliris Akaen Kiraice Malitik Skenne. Falou o moreno baixo só para que o Ceifador ouvi-se e mesmo ouvindo o Ceifador pareceu vacilar um pouco.

Quem é você? Perguntou Kaleb com seu tom grutual demonstrando curiosidade.

Aquele que te mandara para o inferno. Falou Harry com um tom zombeteiro sumindo por um instante para depois aparecer a dois metros a frente de Zeferus e três do Ceifador que tratou de ir para o lado do Cavaleiro negro.

O que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Zeferus para Kaleb.

Não sei mas os olhos dele. Falou Kaleb vendo os mesmos olhos verdes opacos e frios que o garoto tinha ao terminar de ver a ilusão. Você já enfrentou um Berserk?

Nunca. Falou Zeferus.

Então você terá esse prazer agora. Falou Kaleb.

Agora que vocês já terminaram de fofocar eu tenho uma boa noticia para você Zeferus. Falou Harry com um sorriso frio nos lábios. Eu planejei só mostrar minha espada a você se você merecesse, mas vou mudar de opinião agora vou mostrá-la para mata-lo.

Não seja arrogante seu verme.Falou Zeferus ainda apreensivo, pois o poder do garoto ainda não parara de crescer.

NÃO sou arrogante. Falou o moreno. Só que você terá de esperar um pouco, pois eu ainda tenho de invoca-la. Zeferus não acreditou naquilo o Potter tinha de invocar sua arma, mas era impossível espadas ou armas que tinham de ser invocadas eram de grande poder.

Draco também não entender o que Harry dissera apesar de ter a ligeira impressão de que não gostaria de saber, mas mesmo assim ele se virou para Anne.

A espada que ele nos mostrou não era a verdadeira e sim uma copia que devia ter menos da metade do poder original. Falou Anne com um tom preocupado. O poder da verdadeira eu só senti uma vez numa simulação e acredite parece que a primeira e a segunda maldição divina foram tiradas dessa espada.

Impossível. Falou Draco tremendo ao lembrar das Maldições divinas.

Mas para ele ter essa espada ele terá de invoca-la das sombras e por fim chamar-lhe pelo nome.

E como é o nome dessa espada? Perguntou Gina.

O Harry ate hoje nunca usou tudo o que sabe então o poder dessa espada deve ser incrível. Falou Luna não deixando Anne responder a pergunta de Gina. Se algo acontecer vou utilizar magia antiga para que o trem ande. Todos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça.

Harry tinha ficado calado só fitando Zeferus com ódio deixando o Ceifador de lado como se ele não estivesse ali mas mesmo assim o poder dele ainda aumentava em uma velocidade incrível e o que mais deixava os aliados das trevas curiosos é que o garoto não emitia uma aura mágica como todos que liberavam poder pelo contrario parecia que o poder estava acumulando dentro do corpo do jovem.

Chegou a hora. Falou Harry e seus olhos opacos brilharam por um instante fazendo ate mesmo o Ceifador tremer.

"Forjada pela Terra do caos.

Empunhada pelos céus.

Suba mais uma vez a esse mundo.

Traga sua escuridão.

Mostre a esses mortais o que realmente é as verdadeiras trevas."

Zeferus não estava entendendo nada a cada palavra que o Potter dizia uma outra energia parecia sair do nada algo assustador. Mas o que será que ele queria dizer com verdadeira trevas?

Não pense besteiras. Falou Kaleb para o cavaleiro negro que nem se preocupou em pensar como que o Ceifador sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele só se calou por um instante mas falta alguma coisa. Kaleb levantou a cabeça para o céu e depois olhou para o leste. O dia se tornara noite.

Mas o que... Zeferus não terminou, pois o Ceifador apontou para o leste onde uma sombra vinha rapidamente como se a noite estivesse caindo no meio da tarde. Ele vai continuar. Falou Zeferus com um tom divertido na voz.

"Que você venha acompanhada das sombras.

A qual pertence.

A dama da escuridão.

SUBA.

IMPERATRIZ SOMBRIA."

O céu não estava mais nublado para falar a verdade às nuvens cinzas pareciam ter desaparecido e no lugar delas um véu negro e sem vida cobriu os céus e quando o moreno terminou de falar foi como se um tornado estivesse soprando perto deles muitos comensais foram arremessados pelo forte vento os Lobisomens ganiam como se temessem algo e os vampiros parecia ter pavor das ultima palavras do Potter.

O Vento parou do nada os lobisomens voltaram a suas formas humanas e o silencio se espalhou pelo campo de batalha nem mesmo um ruído era ouvido nem mesmo dos minotauros e nem do trem era como se todos estivessem surdos passados alguns segundos o chão começou a tremer e do ao lado direito de Harry um cabo reluzente em prata enegrecida apareceu do solo e ia subindo revelando uma bainha tão branca quanto a neve mas o que chocou a todos não foram isso e sim o braço esquelético que segurava a bainha e subia junto quando parou a bainha estava toda para fora parecia ser de uma espada longa celta.

Não muito longe da li estava Devon seu rosto estava lavado em suor e contorcido de dor suas faixas estavam quase todas queimadas alguns pontos se via por entre as faixas uma pele escura e...

Sua pele esta se movendo. Falou alguém logo atrás de Devon.

Alteron meu amigo. Falou Devon se levantando parecia que a dor havia passado, mas a movimentação por baixo das faixas ainda continuava era como se uma animal estivesse se mexendo.

Mas como isso aconteceu? Perguntou o mestre vampiro.

Aquela garota com quem eu lutava ele me fez isso ele me ferio sem nem ter percebido. Falou Devon um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios ao mencionar sua adversaria.

Você se interessou mesmo com ela. Falou Alteron com deboche.

Ela é diferente. Falou Devon. Ela tem um poder diferente dos demais lobos pelo menos dos que eu já vi.

Diferente? Perguntou o Mestre vampiro.

Ela tem cheiro de sangue. Falou Devon seu sorriso aumentara mais ainda dando-lhe um ar alucinado. Não o mesmo cheiro que eu ou você tenha nem mesmo o que Voldemort tem ela não se manchou de sangue ainda, mas o cheiro é excitante senti um similar dentro daquele trem mas o que interessou foi o dela.

Por que?

O cheiro vinha de seus antepassados eu vejo claramente os antepassados daquela mulher muitos deles mancharam suas mãos de sangue a maioria para proteger algo, mas mesmo assim o cheiro permanece nela. Em quanto Devon falava suas faixas pareciam se consertar sozinhas e apertarem mais ainda no corpo dele. E tem mais.

Não sei o que mais precisa ter, pois só pelo fato de saber isso estou tentado em provar o sangue dela. Falou Alteron com um tom divertido.

Tente se puder. Falou Devon. O Poder que ela tem repeliu a mim e digo o poder dela é antigo ela talvez seja uma descendente mágica de eras de acumulação de magia. O Guerreiro parou por uns instantes. Somente se ela escolher por livre e espontânea vontade alguém poderá toma-la para sim.

Isso é um desafio? Perguntou p Mestre vampiro sorrindo.

Como nos velhos tempos. Falou Devon retribuindo o sorriso, mas logo depois o apagando rapidamente do rosto seus olhos escureceram um pouco e ele percebeu que o céu ao redor escurecera do nada um melodia baixa foi ouvida pelos dois seres das trevas.

A Imperatriz. Falou Alteron com um tom serio na voz.

Sim. Falou Devon. A espada esta reagindo a primeira. Ao falar isso à espada negra que estava em sua cintura brilhou palidamente.

Vamos sair daqui. Falou Alteron colocando as mãos no ombro do "amigo" logo depois os dois sumiram entre uma nuvem de pó negro.

Não muito longe da Grã Bretanha em Munique Alemanha uma figura sombria caminhava pelas ruas da cidade e aparentemente ninguém percebia era uma figura baixa com uma longa capa roxa e o rosto encoberto por um capuz. Essa pessoa parou abruptamente no meio da calçada e baixou o capuz revelando um lindo rosto de uma garota de não mais 18 anos olhos azuis claros e cabelos castanhos claros essa garota ao tirar o capuz pareceu chamar a atenção dos outros por tal beleza.

Ela despertou. Falou a garota baixinho de forma que só ela ouvisse e uma melodia baixa e sombria foi ouvida por todos que perceberam que a garota carregava em sua cintura uma espada media no estilo ocidental medieval em uma bainha prata. Tenho de encontrar o seu portador. Depois disso a garota simplesmente desapareceu no ar o que não surpreendeu tanto assim os transeuntes da rua já que a mais de seis meses os bruxos foram "descobertos" pelos trouxas ou cidadãos comuns do país e por algum motivo muitos a maioria não se importou em saber que magia realmente existia muito pelo contrario ate gostaram principalmente de saber que esses bruxos os protegiam de um mal maior.

Em Osaka no Japão em um antigo templo Budista muito conhecido tanto pelos trouxas quanto os bruxos dois jovens pareciam estar meditando sobre duas pedras enormes que tinha no fundo dos templos. Eram dois adolescentes de no Maximo 15 anos um garoto e uma garota os dois eram bem parecidos mas o rapaz era um pouco mais alto seu cabelo curto e a garota era muito bonita seus cabelos eram longos sua estatura não muito baixa.

Ambos abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e para quem visse iriam se surpreender, pois os olhos deles brilhavam em uma intensidade amarela felina mas logo os olhos voltaram para uma cor castanha escura.

Você sentiu isso? Perguntou o Garoto.

Sim. Respondeu a garota com um tom calmo. As espadas estão cantando o anuncio de uma nova era.

Que melodia triste e sombria. Disse o garoto ouvindo vir de dentro do templo duas melodias idênticas e belas mas sombrias e tristes. Teremos de procurar o portador da primeira.

Nos já sabemos quem ele é. Falou a garota com um tom triste. Infelizmente teremos de sair de nosso lar e não sabemos se voltaremos.

Salvador uma cidade alegre no Brasil onde o sol brilhava na manha e muitos turistas passeavam pelos pontos históricos também eram ouvidos vários ritmos de musicas e entre ela a da capoeira. Alguns turistas europeus formavam uma aglomeração em volta de um grupo de capoeira que gingava estranhamente para eles, mas a musica era ate divertida e tinha um bom ritmo os lutadores pareciam seguir o ritmo dessa musica e seus golpes eram rápidos.

Um rapaz de não mais vinte anos negro com cabelos curtos e um sorriso divertido nos lábios saíra da roda de capoeira e fora por algumas ruas ate chegar numa casa media ele entrou e ao entrar seu sorriso sumiu colocou uma musica baixa e sombria tocava pela casa.

Graziela. Chamou o rapaz logo depois veio uma garota um pouco mais nova do que ele. Quando essa musica começou?

A alguns minutos. Falou a garota também demonstrando preocupação.

Terei de ir ate ele. Falou o rapaz suspirando de cansaço. Não sei se vou voltar, mas darei um jeito de mandar dinheiro para seu sustento e o do pequeno Cristiano.

Eu sei. Falou a garota com um tom triste e abraçando o rapaz. Quando você vai?

Se possível amanha. Falou o Rapaz. Pegue-a.

Sim. Falou Graziela saindo por uma porta mas logo depois voltando com uma espada que dava a impressão de ser mais um facão enorme sua lamina era preta e um brilho fantasmagórico saia dela sem contar a melodia. Volte com segurança.

Não posso Prometer isso.

Voldemort não estava entendendo nada daquilo como aquele moleque podia estar invocando uma espada que tinha tal nome para falar a verdade ele nunca ouvira o nome dessa espada aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

M-mestre. Gaguejou rabicho que tremia.

Quieto seu verme. Falo o Lorde negro.

Mas mestre olhe. Falou mais uma vez o servo covarde apontando para as paredes então voldemort olhou na direção e viu as sombras de sua sala do trono pareciam recuar como se temesse algo.

Chame Alberon ele é o segundo vampiro mais velho dessa era ele deve saber algo sobre essa imperatriz que deve estar causando isso. Falou o Lord Negro ainda vendo as sombras recuarem para um lugar inexistente.

Os joelhos de Dumbledore pareciam falhar perante aquilo o poder de Harry não parara de crescer para falar a verdade o poder já englobara todos a sua volta era terrivelmente insano como se aquele não fosse o Harry que ele conhecesse. Mas será que era mesmo o Harry que ele conhecia?

Berserk. Falou alguém ao lado do diretor e quando ele se virou viu uma figura um pouco mais baixa que ele com o sobretudo da Alcatéia e tinha uma águia estampada nas costas sem contar as misteriosas foices que ela segurava e emitiam uma luz dourada que se apagava pouco a pouco.

Quem é você? Perguntou o Diretor.

Sou alguém que não quer ficar para testemunhar o que vai acontecer. Falou o membro da alcatéia. TODOS OS LOBOS REAGRUPAR E BATER EM RETIRADA. Centenas de portais azuis apareceram no campo de batalha e num instante centenas de membros da Alcatéia sumiram por entre os postais e os corpos de seus amigos também sumiram.

Sabia escolha. Falou o diretor em um tom baixo e logo depois a marca de uma fênix dourada subiu ate os céus todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix começaram a desaparatar ate mesmo alguns aurores, mas a marca da fênix não ficou muito tempo no ar pois foi abatida pelo Lobo negro que um membro da alcatéia lançou no ar. Só havia ficado poucos aurores no local que pareciam não querer sair da li, mas depois de alguns segundos os aurores aterrorizados também desaparataram agora só tava os aliados das trevas naquele campo coberto por neve e sangue.

As sombras ainda tomavam o céu, mas Harry não fazia nada nem mesmo levantara a mão para pegar a espada mas mesmo assim Zeferus não tentava fazer nada pois aquela segunda energia que emanava em volta do Potter era ameaçadora.

Esta terminado. Falou Harry seu tom de voz pareceu um vento gélido, mas o cavaleiro negro não pensou nisso só se preocupou em saber o por que do céu estar clareando de novo mas logo ao ver uma fina fumaça como se fosse pó descer dos céus em direção da bainha branca que ia ficando negra conforme a fumaça lhe tocava em segundos o céu voltou a ficar nublado e a bainha estava totalmente negra.

Não seja arrogante Potter pois eu vou te matar. Falou Zeferus no seu tom mais assustador que conseguiu. Todos ataquem o Potter. Gritou para seus aliados que por alguns instantes vacilaram em cumprir a ordem mas quando olharam de novo para seu líder eles avançaram com tudo.

Você fala muito para alguém Morto. Falou Harry sem se importar com as centenas de inimigos que vinha em sua direção.

Eu ainda estou vivo. Falou Zeferus com um tom arrogante.

Podes crer. Falou Harry Fazendo o cavaleiro negro sorrir e olhar para o Ceifador que ainda estava quieto. Meu relógio esta cinco minutos adiantado. Zeferus desfez o sorriso e um frio passou por sua espinha quando os seus aliados estavam chegando perto foram repelidos por uma barreira negra. O Momento de vocês esta chegando então não tenham pressa. Falou Harry esticando o braço e relando na bainha negra a mão esquelética que a segurava de repente a largou e voltou para dentro da terra como se já cumprisse com o seu dever. Mas para que vocês não fiquem entediados vou dar um dos meus bichinhos para vocês brincarem. Falou Harry tirando a espada da bainha rapidamente fazendo todos os comensais, Vampiros e Lobisomens tremerem ao verem a lamina totalmente negra com um brilho fantasmagórico saindo dela e logo atrás dele a imagem de uma mulher alta de belo corpo e rosto apareceu a mulher estava vestida com um vestido preto de tecido fino e seus lábios eram vermelhos seus olhos negros assim como os cabelos. Kerberos venha garoto. Falou Harry encostando a ponta da espada no chão e dele uma fenda negra muito parecida com a que o Ceifador fazia apareceu um rosnado ensurdecedor foi ouvido de dentro da fenda. Kaleb deu alguns "passos" para trás como se quisesse se esconder fazendo Zeferus ter um péssimo pressentimento. Para aqueles que não sabem Kerberos significa Devorador de Homens esse nome é em homenagem a Cerberos que também era chamado de Kerberus. A fenda aumentou e do nada um forte veto passou por todos como se algo tivesse pulado de dentro da fenda que sumiu logo depois que um baque surdo e um rosnado foi ouvido.

Os comensais viram com extremo medo ou melhor terror um Cérbero menor do que os que tem no mundo mágico mas maior do que eles queriam. Tinha no mínimo três ou quatro metros de altura três cabeças que saiam de um único pescoço e a maior diferença de um Cerberos mágico tinha esse em vez de ter uma cauda de cachorro no lugar uma longa serpente negra e para espantos de todos pequenas serpentes ocupavam o lugar da pelagem.

Sejam gentis com ele pois ainda é um filhote. Falou Harry sem nem um pingo de sentimento na voz. Claro que ele não cresce mais que isso. Kerberos você só pode pegar aqueles que estão fora do trem menos eu e esse dois aqui. Falou o moreno para o cachorro (se aquilo podia se chamar de cachorro) apontando para Kaleb e Zeferus. Agora vai deixe só as cabeças para identificação. O enorme cachorro sumiu por um instante e logo depois o minotauro sem um braço caiu no chão seu peito fora todo aberto e marcas de garras estavam no seu braço único. Se correr o bicho pega se ficar o bicho come. Falou Harry para seus inimigos que procuravam por todo lado onde estava aquele cachorro maldito alguns tentaram aparatar, mas não conseguiam. Onde paramos? Perguntou para Zeferus.

Morra de uma vez seu maldito. Falou o Cavaleiro negro em posição de ataque e desferindo um golpe com a espada que com certeza iria decepar o moreno mas a espada do cavaleiro negro foi parada a meio caminho pela estranha mulher de preto que segurava o fio da espada como se fosse só um pedaço de madeira.

Doce imperatriz não se preocupe eu o mandarei para um lugar onde você aprova. Falou Harry a mulher que simplesmente o olhou e depois olhou de volta para o Cavaleiro negro que tinha em sua face uma expressão de pura surpresa que ficou maior ainda quando ele foi lançado para trás por uma explosão de vento.

"Como queiras meu mestre" Falou a Imperatriz num tom baixo e frio.

Boa Garota. Falou o moreno ao ver a mulher ir para traz dele e lá ficando só a observar. Agora sim vamos começar pois faltam apenas três minutos para sua morte. Falou olhando para Zeferus.

Tem certeza que quer me atacar? Perguntou o Cavaleiro Negro. Eu posso mostrar de novo a sua querida irmã morrendo ou melhor os seus preciosos amigos. Zeferus não soube exatamente quando Harry apareceu em sua frente o agarrando pelo pescoço e o levantando ao ar.

Cuidado com o que fala. Falou o moreno apertando mais ainda o pescoço do Cavaleiro Negro que se debatia por falta de ar. Eu poderia mata-lo num instante mas antes quero brincar por isso vou prolongar sua vida. Ao falar isso Harry soltou Zeferus que antes mesmo de encostar os pés no chão recebeu um soco na barriga cuspindo sangue e voando para trás quase quinze metros.

O que lhe impediu de ir mais longe foi Harry que aparecera em suas costas e o golpeara com força em direção ao solo fazendo o chão tremer com muita forca e um grande buraco ser aberto. Zeferus num pulo saiu do buraco e já preparava para golpear Harry com a espada quando este se defendeu com a lamina negra mas mesmo assim o cavaleiro negro não desistiu e foi tentando golpear Harry com toda força que conseguia impor a sua espada mas o Potter defendia com tanta facilidade que parecia estar lutando com uma mera criança que balançava um pedaço de madeira de um lado para o outro. Zeferus do nada deu um salto girando em sua própria volta e quando caia tentou acertar a cabeça de Harry que desviou rapidamente se pondo ao lado do cavaleiro negro e por fim encostando a lamina na garganta do inimigo que ficou imóvel ainda com a espada em mãos mas imóvel esperando o ultimo golpe.

Patético. Falou Harry olhando a sua volta e vendo os estragos que aquela simples luta fizera. O tão temível ZEFERUS líder dos Cavaleiros Negros Um dos homens mais respeitado entre os espadachins das sombras não consegue nem mesmo golpear um garoto de 16 anos que mal começou na arte da espada. Falou o moreno tirando a espada da garganta do líder dos Cavaleiros Negros que se afastou do alcance da lamina Negra rapidamente.

Lairians. Berrou o Cavaleiro Negro apontando sua espada para o moreno e em seguida da espada um jorro de luz violeta vôo ate o moreno mas este apenas deixou o feitiço lhe acertar levantando uma nuvem de poeira e neve.

Interessante. Falou Harry de dentro da nuvem de poeira e neve surpreendendo a Zeferus que deu um passo para trás. Não sabia que você conhecia uma magia dimensional. A nuvem de poeira e neve foi se enfraquecendo e para total espanto tanto de Zeferus quanto do Ceifador que não ousara dar um passo contra o Potter muito menos contra a mulher de preto que ainda estava lá. Oh! Não se assuste. Falou Harry mas Zeferus ainda deu mais um passo para trás ao ver aqueles olhos amarelos sombrios e opacos como os de um imenso tigre preste a dar o bote brilhar por entre a nuvem de poeira.

Então que tal "Klarkilix". Falou o Cavaleiro negro apontando a espada para o chão e um jorro marrom saio da espada atingindo o solo que tremeu levemente. Dessa você não escapa. Falou o cavaleiro negro segundos antes de um barulho ensurdecedor ser ouvido de dentro da nuvem de poeira e os olhos amarelos felinos se apagarem. E logo depois um vento soprou a nuvem de poeira revelando dois enormes braços feitos de terra saindo do chão e agarrando a algo e qual não foi a surpresa do líder dos Cavaleiros negros ao ver um de seus subordinados no lugar que o Potter devia estar ou seja esmagado pelos braços de terra.

Chomolangma. Falou Harry a poucos metros dos dois braços e então um roda moinho de vento gélido foi em direção aos braços que imediatamente começaram a serem englobados pro uma fina camada de cristal de gelo assim como o comensal já sem vida. Não se espante por esse feitiço já que só três pessoas o conhece mas vou dizer o que significa. Falou Harry Olhando para o Cavaleiro Negro agora com seus olhos de volta a cor verde opaca. "Chomolangma" significa Deusa Mãe das Neves. O moreno andou vagarosamente ate os gigantescos braços de terra. E essa magia tem vários efeito um deles é literalmente transformar qualquer coisa num cubo de gelo mas o problema é que depois de congeladas as pessoas ou objetos ou o que seja ficam frágeis de mais quebrando ao menor toque. Falou o moreno dando um peteleco nos braços de terra congelados o gelo em volta dos braços começou a rachar ate mesmo o comensal pareceu rachar e logo em seguida centenas de milhares de pedaços de gelo veio ao chão.

Mão o ultimo pedaço de gelo caio no chão e Zeferus já estava investindo novamente contra Harry tentando golpeá-lo com a espado com toda a força sem contar que tentava também em certos momentos em que julgara ver o jovem se descuidar ele tentava chuta-lo ou soca-lo com o braço livre mas Harry desviava e cansado de só defender começou a contra atacar com fúria para cima do aliado negro que a cada golpe do garoto recuava vários passos chegou o momento de Harry tentar repartir o cavaleiro negro em dois da cabeça aos pés mas esse com extrema dificuldade defendeu mas sentiu seus joelhos estralarem e suas pernas serem enterradas no chão por baixo da neve. Zeferus perdeu todas as forcas que tinha ao receber um chute extremamente forte na cabeça que se ele fosse um humano comum teria literalmente perdido a cabeça mas como não erra simplesmente ficou tonto.

Kerberus quieto. Falou Harry num tom totalmente baixo mas aparentemente a enorme besta parou mas os pedidos de socorro ou os gemidos e berros de dor de alguns comensais e lobisomens eram ouvidos ate mesmo os vampiros sofreram com isso pois apesar de imortais o enorme cachorro "infernal" não lhes atacava lugares fatal como se não quisesse mata-los rapidamente. VEJAM COMENSAIS O LIDER DOS CAVALEIROS NEGROS AOS MEUS PES. Falou ou melhor Berrou o Moreno apontando para o ainda atordoado Cavaleiro negro. TOMEM POR EXEMPLO ESSE VERME POIS AQUELE QUE OUSAR TOCAR EM QUALQUER DE MEUS AMIGOS OU EM MINHA FAMILIA MAIS UMA VEZ EU JURO DE SOFRERA O MESMO. A voz de Harry era ouvida ate mesmo dentro do expresso de Hogwarts e vários alunos aliados de Voldemort tremeram de medo outros não ligaram como se não tivessem medo. NÃO SE ILUDAM PENSANDO QUE ESTOU FALANDO DE DEIXA-LOS APENAS ACABADOS COMO FIZ COM ESSE VERME, ELE AINDA TEM DE PAGAR PELO QUE FEZ. Harry olhou para a Imperatriz (a mulher de preto) e com um sinal da cabeça ela foi ate o Ceifador que ainda estava imóvel como se temesse aquilo como se não quisesse que ela se aproximasse mas não pudesse fazer nada contra isso. VEJAM O CASTIGO DE KALEB O CEIFADOR DE ALMAS. A Imperatriz literalmente atravessara o peito do Ceifador com o braço esquerdo e ao tira-lo uma luz branca saio do buraco do peito do Ceifador e logo depois centenas de raios brancos saiam da abertura e subiam para o céu tão alto que pareciam novas estrelas e do nada envolto por uma nuvem negra o Ceifador desapareceu. O maldito escapou com a ajuda de alguém. Falou Harry Baixinho.

Depois do Ceifador ter sumido os comensais tremiam descontroladamente a energia que Harry exalava era terrível uma fúria fria exalava dela e uma vontade de vingança era sentida no ar os Vampiros e Lobisomens não conseguiam se quer fugir pois parecia que algo lhes impediam os dois minotauros jaziam ao chão todos mastigados e com os peitos abertos foram comidos praticamente vivos por Kerberos.

VEJAM O CASTIGO DE SEU SUPERIOR. Berrou mais uma vez o moreno olhando para Zeferus que foi levantado no ar por algo invisível. Que ele conheça o PARAISO SOMBRIO. A Imperatriz ao ouvir isso sorrio com seus lábios vermelhos sangue e seus olhos demonstraram uma satisfação cruel logo depois ela sumiu e uma fumaça negra e densa começou a aparecer em volta de Zeferus formando um globo negro e transparente nos primeiros minutos (com o Cavaleiro Negro dentro do globo) e logo depois o globo escureceu mais e mais uma extrema energia das sombria era exalada do globo. QUE COMECE A MUSICA. Berrou Harry em seguida de dentro do globo negro foi ouvidos com extrema clareza para o terror de qualquer aliado de Voldemort os Berros de agonia, medo, terror, dor e desespero do Líder dos Cavaleiros Negros. Não se preocupem pois vocês provarão o mesmo.

As pernas de Draco perderam por instantes as forças fazendo-o cambalear por alguns instantes e um frio tomou conta de seu corpo fazendo-o se sentir dolorido como se o sangue estivesse congelado dentro das veias a pouca cor que ainda tinha no rosto sumiu dando-lhe a aparência de um morto vivo.

Draco. Falou Gina que foi a primeira a perceber a fraqueza do "amigo" logo em seguida Rony ajudou o loiro a se manter em pé já que parecia que ele não conseguiria sozinho. Mas o que esta acontecendo?

Se tem uma pessoa para se sentir pena nesse momento é Zeferus. Falou o jovem Malfoy com um tom de voz tão baixo que os outros só ouviram com esforço já que os berros de Zeferus também eram ouvidos ali como se o Cavaleiro Negro estivesse do lado deles.

Ele esta sofrendo a mesma "maldição" que você sentiu: Perguntou Luna interessada.

Não sei ao certo mas a dele é indubitavelmente mais forte que a que eu senti vai ver pelo poder e ódio que Harry esteja despejando. Falou Draco seu tom de voz ainda era baixo mas a cor já estava voltando ao rosto. Temos de sair daqui rápido.

Por que: Perguntou Rony.

Harry pelo que parece planeja usar o poder da espada num modo geral ao mesmo tempo em todos os comensais e talvez a onda de terror que saia do feitiço venha a prejudicar mais ainda os passageiros do trem. Falou Luna chamando a atenção dos outros. A maioria dos alunos estão desmaiados tendo pesadelos talvez somente os alunos aliados aos comensais não conseguira essa façanha pois Harry os esta mantendo acordados para que vejam o que no futuro terão de enfrentar. Ao terminar de falar isso Luna se voltou bruscamente para direção de Harry uma imensa parede negra se erguia entre o trem e os aliados das Trevas (que não estavam a mais de seis metros do expresso). A parede negra tampou a visão de todos.

Anne faça o trem andar. Mandou Luna e então a pequena Potter se adiantou encostou a mão direita sobre a corrente do apito do trem e fechou os olhos uma aura branca tomou conta da garota e logo sumiu logo depois ela tocou três vezes o apito do trem que começou a se movimentar lentamente e depois aumentando a velocidade mas antes que o campo de batalha fosse perdido de vista Neville gritou.

MAS O QUE È AQUILO. Apontando para um pouco acima do muro negro (que não tinha mais de quatro metros de altura) e por cima do muro eles viram a coisa mais sinistra que algum mortal já vira ainda vivo.

Depois do muro negro subiu os berros de Zeferus cessaram e o globo que o circulava sumiu deixando o líder dos Cavaleiros Negros cair pesadamente no chão os seus olhos estavam abertos mas não parecia demonstrar vida mas ele ainda respirava uma respiração forte e longa como se quisesse sugar todo o ar do mundo ao mesmo tempo. Depois de Zeferus cair a Imperatriz reaparecera ao lado de Harry com um sorriso em seus lábios vermelhos de extrema satisfação beirando ao prazer.

Kerberos venha. Falou Harry o "cão" de três cabeças deu um grande salto e ia cair bem em cima de Harry mas este colocou a espada negra bem frente ao seu rosto de forma que o corte não estivesse voltado para o lado então o enorme "cão" infernal de alguma maneira foi tragado pela espada entrando nela. Agora é a vez de você. Harry falou com um sorriso frio dançando em seus lábios levando ao desespero centenas de aliados das trevas. Que se abram os portões do Paraíso Sombrio. Apesar de Harry ter falado isso num tom de voz particularmente normal apesar de frio todos ouviram e o sorriso da Imperatriz se alargou mais ainda se possível. Lost Ground. Sussurou o moreno mas como se as palavras fossem carregadas pela brisa fria e agourenta que soprou todos ouviram ecoar em seus ouvidos aquelas palavras e logo depois o silencio dos mortos caiu no campo de batalha tingido de vermelho.

A neve tingida de vermelho começou a evaporar direto sem nem ter tempo de se tornar água o sangue também estavam evaporando isso num raio de quinhentos metros de todo o campo de batalha conforme a neve sumia um chão de terra estranhamente negra aparecia como se a vida tivesse sido tomada do solo. Uma energia estranhamente violenta começou a aparecer do chão misturada com outras energias sombrias onde se destacavam medo e terror ate mesmo os Vampiros que já era acostumados com essas energias temeram aquilo então todos olharam em direção ao Potter e todos prenderam a respiração (ou melhor quase todos é claro tirando os vampiros). Logo atrás do inimigo do Lorde das Trevas a terra era remexida algo estava subindo do chão. Lentamente levantando uma nuvem negra de terra subiu enormes portões negros de cada lado dos portões estavam dois esqueletos que parecia sair de dentro do ferro negro cada qual com um só braço onde suas mãos estavam bem ao meio dos portões como se a qualquer momento fossem abri-los.

QUE OS PORTÕES SE ABRAM. Berrou Harry e de dentro dos crânios brancos dos dois esqueletos um brilho vermelho ascendeu e duas vozes sombrias (para os comensais beirava a demoníacas) falaram.

QUEM ÉS TU MORTAL PARA ORDENAR QUE OS PORTOES DE LOST GROUND SE ABRAM. Falaram as vozes vindas dos esqueletos.

SOU O PORTADOR DA IMPERATRIZ SOMBRIA. A luz vermelha que ficava nos olhos dos crânios se intensificaram e para surpresa dos comensais os crânios se movimentaram para olhar o Potter e ao vê-lo falaram ao mesmo tempo.

QUE ASSIM SEJA FEITA A VONTADE DO PORTADOR DAS TREVAS. Depois disso lentamente os portões começaram a ser abertos para dentro e ao contrario de que muitos pensaram o que aparecia para alem dos portões não eram as paisagens dos campos de neve e sim uma intensa luz vermelha e um calor insuportável mais alem disso uma terra negra onde nuvens negras cobriam os céus melancólicos e sombrios e arvores negras cresciam por todo os lados algumas criaturas parecia andar por entre algumas arvores como se vigiassem a chegada de novatos ou presas. Quando os portões se abriram por completo uma imensa onda de terror saiu dele alguns comensais começaram a berrar como se estivessem sendo torturados outros simplesmente com uma segunda onda de energia que demonstrava um horror nunca visto simplesmente enlouqueceram os Vampiros parecia querer fugir dali o mais rápido possível assim como os Lobisomens.

ENTREM. Gritou Harry então um vento forte estava sugando todos para dentro dos portões menos Harry que agarrara Zeferus pelo pe e foi andando em direção aos portões entrando neles e vendo também vários dos comensais feridos serem arremessados fortemente para dentro dos portões caindo longe da saída e assim que tocavam o chão começaram a berrar desesperadamente ou eram envoltos por algumas sombras e pareciam ser devorados lentamente outros algumas criaturas que algum dia foram humanos começaram a devora-los não demorou nem dez minutos e todos os aliados de Voldemort já haviam atravessado os portões que começaram a se fechar lentamente alguns que ainda escaparam das criaturas ou das sombras tentaram correr para os portões mas eles fecharam antes de alcança-los mas segundos antes dos portões fecharem Harry sairá numa velocidade incrível do reino sombrio de alem dos portões carregando um comensal que tremia tão fortemente que parecia que ia morrer. Você conta a Historia. Sussurrou o moreno desaparecendo deixando o comensal no chão deitado em cima de uma camada de grama verde e brilhante como se fosse verão muito diferente do solo negro ou coberto de neve que tinha a alguns segundos e horas atrás.

Voldemort estava furioso as sombras que cobriam sua sala pareciam ter voltado com força total mas mesmo assim o mestre das trevas não ligava. Desde que aquele maldito Potter invocara a Imperatriz sombria o meio de comunicação que ele usava para assistir a luta havia sumido deixando o Lorde das Trevas sem ver o resto do combate e por isso mandara um cavaleiro para ver o que estava acontecendo e depois reportar a ele.

Mestre. Falou Belatrix entrando na sala do trono negro sem nem ao menos se ajoelhar.

Quais são as noticias? Perguntou Voldemort.

Antes de sair alguma coisa me impediu de aparatar de qualquer forma no local exato eu sempre aparecia no mínimo a uns dois quilômetros do campo de batalha mas isso só durou meia hora pois depois eu consegui finalmente aparatar no local. Falou Belatrix seu tom de voz parecia chocado e temeroso.

Continue. Falou Voldemort ouvindo atentamente o relato.

Só encontrei um sobrevivente. Falou a mulher com o mesmo tom temeroso.

Não é possível. Falou Voldemort em tom baixo. O resto estavam mortos quando você chegou ate mesmo os minotauros?

Perdoe-me mestre mas creio que você não tenha entendido direito o que eu falei. Falou a mulher encolhendo ligeiramente perante o olhar mortal que Voldemort lançara a ela. Quando eu quis dizer que só encontrei um sobrevivente quer dizer que só tinha ele no campo de batalha pois depois não tinha mais ninguém.

Não brinque comigo. Falou o mestre das trevas com um tom venenoso.

Não estou brincando meu Mestre. Disse Belatrix se curvando levemente. Digo a verdade pois ao chegar no campo de batalha não encontrei mas nenhum dos nosso aliados somente um comensal que não esta num estado de responder nenhuma pergunta no momento e provavelmente nunca e o mais surpreendente é que não havia nenhum rastro de sangue ou mesmo de neve no que fora o campo de batalha tinha somente num raio de meio quilometro grama verde como se fosse verão.

QUERO O MALDITO SOBREVIVENTE EM CONDIÇÕES DE FALAR EM 5 HORAS OU MELHOR 3. Berrou o mestre negro.

Sim mestre. Falou Belatrix saindo da sala do trono.

O seu lobo sarnento quero cada informação que você possa me dar. Falou Voldemort com fúria na voz se dirigindo ao membro da Alcatéia que ali estava,

Sim mestre. Falou o traidor.

Lost Ground: Significa chão perdido ou Terra Perdida nesse cap é o 1º significado.


	20. Traição

Traição.

O Expresso estava correndo agora com força total, mas mesmo assim alguns aliados das trevas estavam tentando ver se mesmo de longe poderiam saber algo que aconteceu no campo de batalha, mas era tarde a ultima coisa que eles viram foram enormes portões negros e algo parecendo esqueletos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção daqueles que tinham um certo treinamento era o imenso poder sombrio que os portões exalavam.

Não creio que o Potter conseguiu vencer a Zeferus. Falou um sétimo anista da lufa-lufa.

Não se preocupe, pois Zeferus deixou de ser o mais forte servo do mestre a muito tempo. Falou Zabine fazendo todos olharem. Ele era forte ou assim pensamos, mas se ele foi vencido pelo Potter quer dizer que esperávamos de mais do ex-lider dos cavaleiros negros.

Não tente tampar o sol com a peneira. Falou Jacob Stravinsk no tom mais seco que conseguiu fazendo todos olharem para ele. Zeferus foi um tolo que subestimou seu inimigo e pagou caro por isso. Falou o garoto sem nem se importar com alguns olhares mortais direcionados a ele. O Potter superou os poderes de Zeferus e todos puderam ver isso quando ele invocou uma besta Mitológica.

E o que teria de mais em invocar um Cérbero mutante. Falou Nott tentando inventar uma desculpa. Talvez o Potter tenha dito algo errado ao invocar o Cérbero, pois ele era muito menor do que um verdadeiro.

Você esta muito enganado. Falou uma voz fria e cortante no meio do vagão chamando a atenção de todos que tremeram ao ver parado ali Harry Potter com seus olhos verdes ainda opacos. Você esta confundindo uma besta Mitológica com um ser que foi criado pelos homens.

Não banque o engraçadinho potter, pois você esta cercado. Falou Zabine levantando a varinha e apontando para o moreno que olhou aquilo sem expressar nenhuma reação e vendo isso todos os aliados das trevas que estavam naquele vagão fizeram o mesmo.

Um Cérbero que nem aquele você só encontraria num lugar, mas pare isso eu teria de faze-lo visitar o mundo dos mortos. Falou Harry olhando diretamente para Nott que tremeu e apertou ainda mais a varinha.

Acho você se calar antes que nos irritemos. Falou Zabine com um tom.

A única pessoa inteligente desse vagão acabou de sair daqui. Falou Harry fazendo todos perceberem que Jacob Stravinsk não se encontrava mais ali e por estranho que pareça o vagão começou a ficar mais gelado as janelas embaçaram rapidamente e do nada alguns vidros trincaram. Agora saiam do meu caminho. Ordenou Harry e depois disso todas as portas das cabines daquele vagão se abriram e do nada todos os aliados das trevas foram jogados para dentro das cabines que se fecharam com força. Aquele que tentar sair desse vagão antes de chegarmos em Londres pode ter certeza que eu pessoalmente os farei conhecer Kerberus. Ao falar isso o moreno saio daquele vagão e ao fechar a porta dele ela congelou com uma grossa camada de gelo.

Hermione já estava de volta a sua cabine a uns vinte minutos e se surpreendeu ao perceber que a batalha não durara quase duas horas bem menos do que ela imaginara, mas mesmo assim ela tava exausta e se sentou num dos bancos apertando a Cruz Ansata na mão direita. A cruz por algum motivo havia voltado e as foices douradas voltaram a ser somente uma espada longa e prateada, mas mesmo assim a energia que Hermione pensou ser da espada ainda corria por suas veias.

Você não encontrara a resposta olhando lá fora. Falou uma voz meio fria só que demonstrando um pouco de divertimento.

E que resposta estou procurando? Perguntou a garota olhando para Harry que ainda estava na porta e seus olhos ainda estavam opacos, mas pouco a pouco estavam voltando ao normal.

Esta tentando saber que poder novo é esse que corre em suas veias. Falou o moreno entrando e se sentando de frente para a amiga a porta se fecha sozinha. Eu tenho a resposta.

E a resposta seria? Perguntou a garota olhando para o amigo que fechara os olhos e colocava a cabeça para trás como numa tentativa para se aclamar o que parecia estar funcionando.

Sua descendência. Falou o moreno que abriu os olhos já não estavam opacos e um pequeno brilho voltou a eles. Você esta despertando o seu poder minha cara o poder que é seu por direito o velho poder de Circe. Hermione não estava acreditando muito naquilo, mas não encontrava outra resposta a não ser...

A cruz Ansata. Falou a garota para o amigo que simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha como se aquilo fosse previsível. Eu creio que esse poder venha dessa cruz tem que vir.

Não tente achar explicação para uma pergunta que você já tenha a resposta. Falou Harry que logo depois suspirou e só então Hermione pode ver uma bainha tão branca quanto à neve e pode perceber que a espada negra estava nela. Não se preocupe, pois a Imperatriz não fará nada se eu não ordenar. Falou mais uma vez o moreno assustando a garota, pois respondera a pergunta que estava pensando. Hermione você sabe que é descendente de Circe e herdara dela não só o sangue, mas o poder mágico e mais outras coisas, mas isso não significa que isso não é seu, pois a partir do dia que você nasceu isso fez e faz parte de você ate o dia de sua morte e passar para o próximo herdeiro.

Você sabe disso e me contou, mas para mim é difícil acreditar nisso, pois...

Você só não consegue acreditar em algo que não tem provas concretas ate mesmo quando você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts você não deve ter acreditado e por isso deve ter aceitado vir para essa escola, mas só depois de você ver o Beco Diagonal você realmente acreditou. Falou Harry interrompendo Hermione que se surpreendeu pelo que o amigo tinha dito e tudo era verdade.

Mesmo sabendo isso você espera que eu acredite que seja descendente de Circe que eu nem sei se existiu? Perguntou a garota.

Sim. Respondeu Harry com tanta simplicidade que assustaria qualquer um.

Você sabe que se eu acredita-se em Circe eu teria de acreditar em deuses? Perguntou mais uma vez a garota e Harry apenas afirmou com a cabeça e por um minuto os dois ficaram quietos Hermione tentando descobrir o que o amigo queria e Harry apenas observando a reação da amiga.

Sei que isso parece impossível, mas você esta negando algo que esta em frente de seu nariz. Falou Harry com mais calma e seu tom frio avia sumido. Se Circe não existe então como existem Minotauros? Perguntou o moreno ainda serio fazendo a garota pensar por alguns instantes.

Uma explicação simples seria que eles fossem meras quimeras. Falou alguém a porta da cabine fazendo os dois olharem. Através de magia ou de Alquimia alguém deve ter feito quimeras que não passa de junção de duas criaturas.

Teoria interessante. Falou Harry olhando para Luna que entrava na cabine seguida de perto por todos os membros da alcatéia que tinham no trem inclusive os lobinhos que couberam com folga na cabine já que ela estava ampliada com magia. Mas creio que a arte da Alquimia Humana só esteja com duas pessoas hoje e quando elas partirem desse mundo essa arte será esquecida.

Nicolau Flamel e Alvo Dumbledore. Falou Draco olhando fixamente para a bainha branca que Harry tirara de sua cintura e colocara sobre suas pernas.

Exato. Falou Harry seu tom de voz estava ainda um pouco alterado. Alguns aqui devem saber que a Alquimia é uma das formas mais antigas da ciência não só trouxa, mas mágica também ate hoje nos usamos alguma coisa de Alquimia na maioria em poções.

Mas isso não explica se aqueles Minotauros eram quimeras ou não. Falou Hermione achando mais lógico por incrível que pareça a versão de Luna. Pois pelo que eu saiba Voldemort de algum jeito pode saber como fazer alquimia.

E ele sabe. Falou Harry surpreendendo. EU também sei.

Mas como você saberia isso? Perguntou Neville.

Sim aprendi, mas não direi onde nem como. Falou o moreno ao ver Hermione abrir a boca. A alquimia é muito perigosa ela segue varias leis que a maioria do mundo bruxo conhece já que algumas dessas leis ainda são aplicadas.

E quais seriam. Perguntou um Lobinho que fazia parte do grupo de Rony.

Nunca transformar nada em ouro é uma delas. Hermione afirmou com um aceno da cabeça quando Harry disse isso. E é extremamente PROIBIDO fazer alquimia humana o que também se inclui tentar trazer pessoas mortas de volta à vida.

Pode-se trazer mortos de volta à vida com Alquimia? Perguntou Luna interessada.

Com alquimia é possível, mas com nossa magia não sei dizer, talvez tenha um único jeito, mas não direi a vocês. Falou Harry seus olhos escureceram um pouco fazendo todos menos Anne se assustar. A maior lei da alquimia é a Lei de Equivalência.

E o que é exatamente essa lei de equivalência? Perguntou Hermione que para surpresa de quase todos não sabia.

É simples. Quem falou foi Anne. É uma lei que não foi criada por humanos e sim pela própria existência que diz que se você quer algo você terá de dar outra coisa de igual valor.

Exatamente. Falou Harry sorrindo para Anne. A alquimia é perigosa pro que tudo que você realiza com ela você tem de dar algo em troca isso geralmente é aplicado em alquimia avançada.

Quer dizer que se eu quisesse trazer minha mãe de volta eu teria de dar algo de igual valor e importância em troca disso? Falou Luna seus olhos estavam longe lembrando a velha Luna avoada.

Provavelmente você perderia a vida e o que viria a terra seria uma criatura medonha e repugnante que odiaria a tudo e a todos e quando ela estivesse forte o suficiente mataria qualquer um que encontrasse pela frente ate mesmo sua família. Falou Harry a surpresa era geral.

Mas Harry quimeras não são monstros mitológicos? Perguntou Emily entrando na conversa.

Sim e não. Falou o moreno. A verdadeira quimera sim é um monstro da mitologia grega e há quimeras criadas pelos homens o que é o caso de alguns Cérbero.

Você quer dizer que o Fofo é uma quimera? Perguntou Rony.

Sim, mas como esses Cérbero foram criados a muito tempo pela magia eles puderam se reproduzir. Falou Harry. Vocês sabem que o ministério tem um departamento especifico para essas criaturas.

O Cérbero que você invocou é uma quimera? Perguntou o Camila a discípula de Harry.

Pode ter certeza que ele não é. Quem falou foi Anne com um olhar vago e distante. Ele era forte de mais para ser uma quimera provavelmente o tal Fofo que esta em Hogwarts morreria se tentasse enfrentar o Kerberus.

Você quer dizer que aquele cachorro de mais de oito metros que esta em Hogwarts perderia para esse Cérbero que o Potter apelidou estranhamente de comedor de homens? Perguntou Malfoy surpreendendo Rony e Hermione.

Você sabe dele? Perguntou Rony.

É claro eu tinha de saber. Malfoy não falou mais nada sobre o assunto deixando aqueles que não sabiam de nada com perguntas em suas cabeças.

Vamos deixar esse assunto de quimeras para lá. Falou harry parecendo não gostar nem um pouco do rumo da conversa.

Só tenho mais uma pergunta. Falou Hermione. Por você disse que somente Nicolau Flamel e Alvo Dumbledore sabiam exatamente o que é alquimia humana?

Esse assunto só interessa a Dumbledore e Flamel. Falou Harry seu tom de voz era de quem colocava um ponto final na conversa.

Mesmo você querendo acabar com esse assunto. Começou Gina com cautela. Você anda não nos esclareceu o por que daqueles Minotauros não poderem ser quimeras.

Quimeras não exalam magia. Falou Harry com um tom seco e cortante. É impossível uma quimera poder usar magia mesmo se for magia negra muito menos seus corpos agüentariam tal carga. O moreno fechou os olhos por um segundo e depois os abriu. A magia que os Minotauros desprendiam era antiga e primordial muito semelhante a que os centauros e elfos têm só que mais sombria.

Mas... Hermione desistiu de fazer perguntas ao receber um olhar cortante do líder.

Mais alguma pergunta que não seja sobre alquimia? Perguntou Harry, mas todos ficaram quietos como se tivesse medo de perguntar. A Mione o motivo para Devon ter ficado digamos interessado em você é justamente por sua descendência, ou melhor, dizendo pelo cheiro que acompanha seus antepassados ate chegar em você.

Que cheiro? Perguntou Hermione surpresa por Harry ter prestado atenção nela em quanto ele mesmo estava lutando contra Zeferus.

Sei que você não vai gostar. Falou Harry olhando fundo nos olhos da garota que estremeceu. Dês de que Circe jogara sua maldição sobre sua família sobre seus descendentes não terem magia ate que houvesse no mínimo três gerações seguidas de mulheres em sua família... Harry Parou, pois percebera que os outros não entenderam nada. Bom digamos que depois disso alguns "descendentes" de Circe fizeram de tudo para poder magia dês de rituais a quais vocês nunca ouviram falar a carnificinas extremas alguns ate conseguiram adquirir magia, mas era uma magia artificial e limitada nada se fosse comparado com o poder da Rainha das Feiticeiras.

Alguns de meus antepassados usaram das artes negras? Perguntou a garota espantada.

Digamos que sim. Falou Harry mais para si do que para a garota. Isso só foi para a uns quatrocentos ou quinhentos anos, pois a memória do passado de sua família avia se esvaecido tendo só algumas partes lembradas, mas como historias para crianças dormirem. Harry finalmente desviou os olhos da amiga e passou a olhar o teto. Mas o cheiro que Atrai tanto não só Devon, mas algumas criaturas das trevas.

Que cheiro? Perguntou a garota com medo de saber a verdade.

O cheiro de sangue e morte. Falou Harry com pouca vontade todos no vagão olhavam de Harry para Hermione sem entender muito a conversa somente os "lideres" e por alguma razão Emily aviam entendido. Não estou dizendo que você matou alguém ou algo do gênero, mas em certas ocasiões quando humanos ou ate outros seres cometem atos malignos ou sei lá o que o cheiro disso fica em nosso corpo e em casos REALMENTE raros esse cheiro passam para os seus descendentes ate que alguém da família faça algo digno o bastante para tirar essa mancha de seu ser.

Minha família esta em volta com tudo isso? Perguntou Hermione num fio de voz como se não quisesse acreditar.

Não Mione ela não esta, mas alguns de seus antepassados estiveram e isso passou para vocês, mas não quer dizer nada se for ver aqui nesse vagão temos mais duas pessoas que carregam esse cheiro. Falou o líder dos lobos com um tom cansado.

Esse tal "cheiro" realmente atrai criaturas das trevas? Perguntou Rony preocupado e olhando estranhamente para Hermione que observava o vazio por um momento.

Somente aqueles que se julgam fortes o bastante para isso. Falou Harry observando Hermione com preocupação. Mas digamos que o "Atrair" não seja só para chamá-los para falar a verdade essa criaturas. Harry parou por um tempo tentando achar a palavra certa e isso chamou a atenção de Hermione. Bom digamos que seria isso que todas as garotas da cabine estão imaginando. Falou Harry tentando escapar daquilo e vendo a reação da garotas que foi um tanto engraçada.

Hermione corara levemente assim como as outras inclusive Anne o que fez Harry sorrir mais ainda da situação ainda mais ao ver a cara de desentendido dos outros homens da cabine. Emily cochichava algo ao pe do ouvido de outra discípula de Harry que corou mais ainda e depois soltou uma risadinha contida que foi acompanhada por mais três ou quatro iguais fazendo Hermione corar mais um pouco (se isso fosse possível).

Não entendi nada. Falou Rony baixinho só para Draco ouvir.

Acho q somos dois então. Falou Draco tendo uma ligeira impressão do que era, mas não queria entrar em detalhes. Quem são as outras duas pessoas que tem esse cheiro?

A Gina. Falou Harry com naturalidade, mas assustando Gina e Rony. Mas ela é por ser descendente do primeiro caçador então o cheiro dela não é tão forte, pois dificilmente eles matavam Humanos para falar a verdade o cheiro dela só atrai algum poderosos se Devon não tivesse visto Hermione primeiro ele estaria atrás da Gina. Draco fechou a cara ao ouvir isso, mas tratou de mudar rapidamente ao perceber um olhar vago de Luana em sua direção.

Então basicamente esse meu tal cheiro de sangue é mais fraco que o da hermione? Perguntou Gina como se não se importasse.

É. Respondeu Harry.

E quem é a terceira? Perguntou Hermione rapidamente querendo acabar com o assunto.

Bom a primeira não esta nessa cabine apesar de estar nos espionando agora.Falou Harry todos ficaram surpresos e olharam para todos os lados a procura de quem ou do que estava espionando eles. Pelo que eu sei essa pessoa não deveria estar nesse trem já que ela nem estuda em Hogwarts. Ao ouvir isso Draco vai ate a porta e a abre da uma espiada pelo corredor, mas não vê ninguém.

Não tem ninguém no corredor. Falou Draco entrando de novo na cabine. Também não sinto nada suspeito nas cabines.

Ela já se foi Draco. Falou Harry com calma. Mas não se preocupe ela vai voltar seja quem for.

Mudando de assunto. Falou Hermione realmente querendo sair daquele assunto. Essa espada... Disse apontando para a espada que ainda estava com Harry. O que ela realmente é?

Ela é a Imperatriz Sombria minha companheira. Falou Harry seu tom de voz ficou frio muito rápido. Existem nesse nosso mundo varias armas de poder grande que nasceram em eras antes das eras onde o homem ainda começava a se espalhar pelo mundo as outras armas que hoje temos são uma copia daquelas algumas não tem poder nenhum, outras tem algumas só ganham poder, pois o artesão que as criou se dedicou muito a eles outras por meios que já foram esquecidos, mas há um seleto grupo de armas que foram copiadas diretamente da original mesmo ganhando outras formas, mas essa copia foi tão perfeita que as espadas ganharam imenso poder onde poucos poderiam controlar.

Essa espada é uma das copias? Perguntou Luna com um tom de duvida na voz fazendo Harry rir alto e por alguma razão Anne também abriu um sorrisinho só que ele não demonstravam graça e sim sarcasmo.

Se você sabe a resposta por que faz a pergunta? Perguntou Anne com uma calma fria.

Anne. Falou Harry em tom serio e baixo fazendo a menina baixar a cabeça. Essa espada não tem a ver com essa guerra e vocês não devem teme-la por que ela me serve, mas se mesmo assim quiserem a resposta eu digo que essa é uma das primeiras e que as outras estão vindo atrás dela.

Que outras? Perguntou Hermione espantada.

Aquelas que foram forjadas em base na Imperatriz pelo menos as que ainda estão nesse mundo tirando é claro a de Devon que vai quebrar o contrato. Harry olhou para todos e parou um instante em Hermione que ia falar algo, mas ele falou primeiro. Não adianta que não vou dizer que contrato é.

As outras armas que se julgam ser as primeiras tem tanto poder quanto essa? Perguntou Emily apontando para a espada que Harry carregava.

A Imperatriz é uma das mais poderosas que existem. Falou Harry percebendo os olhares dos amigos. Mas existem espadas mais poderosas que ela se não me engano soa três.

O que aconteceu para você invocar ela? Perguntou Rony fazendo Anne levantar a cabeça interessada.

Zeferus teve a infelicidade de utilizar seu maior truque. Falou Harry se tom de voz ficou frio e seus olhos verdes escureceram um pouco. Ele tem um poder muito raro que é passado de geração em geração só para família dele.

Que Poder? Perguntou uma garota que Harry percebeu ser discípula de Neville.

Um poder de ilusão muito forte. Quem respondeu foi Draco atraindo a atenção para ele. Não uma ilusão qualquer sim algo quase (se não real) você poderia ate mesmo morrer nessa ilusão. Draco parou por um instante e suspirou. Ele vasculha sua mente mesmo que você a feche, mas ele só pode pegar seu primeiro pensamento por isso geralmente faz um pergunta. Dessa vez o loiro olhou para Harry. O que ele falou para você.

Acho que "Tente não pensar em alguém importante". Falou Harry.

E em quem você pensou e o que você viu? Perguntou Draco interessado.

Tentei não pensar em nada, mas uma pessoa me veio a mente. Falou Harry. Foi a Anne. A garota pareceu se surpreender pela primeira vez naquela conversa, mas os outros também. O desgraçado me fez ver coisas que acabariam com a vontade de qualquer ser humano principalmente por ser uma pessoa muito importante no meu caso minha única família. Falou Harry que olhou vagamente para Anne que parecia em choque e do nada ficou pálida.

Ele te mostrou tudo isso? Perguntou Anne fazendo os outros não entenderem o que tinha acontecido, mas viram Harry só afirmar com um aceno da cabeça. Por isso ficou furioso? Novamente Harry afirmou.

Odeio interromper esse momento familiar. Falou Draco em tom de deboche que sumiu ao receber um olhar frio de Harry. Mas do que vocês estão falando?

O Harry me mostrou o que aconteceu e por ser pelos olhos dele eu pude ver perfeitamente pude sentir tudo o que ele sentiu. Falou Anne como se aquilo fosse normal. Mas uma coisa eu teria feito de diferente e isso seria não reagir esperar pela morte.

Mas eu não pude, eu fiquei nervoso eu queria me vingar eu queria a cabeça de Zeferus por me mostrar aquilo. Falou Harry seu tom ainda estava frio. Eu percebi por um breve momento antes de invocar a Imperatriz que Anne estava viva e acho que isso me impediu de fazer algo pior do que manda-los rapidamente para o Lost Ground.

Você se conteve? Gritou Rony incrédulo.

Não exatamente, mas digamos que poderia ter sido pior antes de lança-los para o vale das Sombras. Falou Harry e num instante todos viram a cor sumir do rosto de Hermione sem contar de Emily e mais alguns poucos integrantes do vagão.

Mione. Falou Rony rapidamente não entendendo o que estava acontecendo assim como a maioria dos "puro Sangues".

Você não deve saber Rony assim como todos que nasceram diretamente na comunidade bruxa e não seguem as crenças que muitos trouxas seguem. Falou Harry seu tom ainda frio, mas calmo. Mas o Vale das Sombras é algo que aparece freqüentemente na crença cristã dos trouxas não sei exatamente no que esse vale é para eles, mas ele também é conhecido como o Vale da Morte um lugar deprimente onde não á vida somente a morte os seres que vivem lá são malditos podem ser considerados verdadeiros demônios ou coisas piores.

Mas este lugar que o Harry falou só é para os mortos, pois nenhum vivo entra no Vale das Sombras. Falou Mione com um tom fraco de voz surpreendendo a todos. Geralmente os trouxas usam essa frase em enterros. Depois de falar isso ela olhou para o amigo. Como o Lost Ground poderia ser o Vale das Sombras?

Lost Ground significa chão perdido ou terra perdida. Falou Harry. Era um dos vários nomes que os celtas deram a ele num inglês arcaico eu simplesmente dei outro nome, mas que serviria já quem é o mesmo falando em qualquer idioma, mas para eu poder abrir os portões para lá eu precisaria de uma chave.

Que chave? Perguntou Hermione.

_EU. Falou uma voz fria, mas aparentemente amigável que ressoou por toda cabine, mas ninguém viu quem a pronunciou._

Não se preocupem foi a Imperatriz que falou. Disse Harry seu tom frio avia sumido dando lugar a uma expressão divertida no rosto. A e se respondendo mais uma pergunta que a Mione ia fazer. Falou Harry olhando para amiga que ainda estava espantada sem entender como uma espada pudesse falar. Sim o Lost Ground é lugar somente para os mortos, mas quando os vivos entram, eles ganham a imortalidade quer disser os vivos de coração coberto pelas trevas, mas se for alguém que lutou para proteger a vida de outras pessoas essa pessoa simplesmente morre e é carregada para o paraíso.

Como assim ganham a imortalidade? Perguntou draco.

Basicamente eles ganham a imortalidade para simplesmente terem uma eternidade de dor e sofrimento pagando por tudo que fizeram. Um arrepio percorreu os presentes que se olharam com um misto de surpresa e pavor e também bem no fundo um toque de pena dos comensais ou de Zeferus. E vocês querem saber como a Imperatriz pode se comunicar com nos é simples como eu disse ela tem uma alma por tanto esta viva. Ninguém contrariou o que Harry falou.

Que brilho é esse? Perguntou Anne mudando de assunto e apontando para o peito de Harry onde emitia uma luz azulada por baixo das vestes.

É o pingente. Falou Harry se dando conta que os dois pingentes que vinha em sua corrente brilhavam fracamente. Temos traidores na Alcatéia. Ao falar aquilo o clima na cabine ficou mais pesado e todos se perguntaram quem eram os traidores e como Harry sabia daquilo. Não sei quem são os traidores, mas mandarei investigar e de alguma maneira os quatro traidores escaparam ou driblaram o contrato. Harry falou com tanta convicção que ninguém duvidou. A eu só sei disso por que esses pingentes estão brilhando e sei o numero de traidores pro outros meios.

Potter você deixou algum comensal sair ileso da luta? Perguntou Draco.

A sim ainda bem que você me lembrou. Falou Harry com um tom de quem realmente avia esquecido algo. Deixei um sim, mas não digo que foi ileso para falar a verdade acho que esse comensal não vai gostar muito do escuro. Harry parou por um instante seus olhos saíram de foco, mas logo depois voltaram e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do moreno. Foi bem em cima da hora. Ele olhou para todos e depois falou. Preciso fazer algo, mas usarei outros métodos, mas terei de ficar em uma espécie de transe por isso não se importem depois eu contarei somente para os lideres. Falou olhando para os lobinhos que pareciam contrariados.

Não se ouvia nenhum som em Enterius ninguém ousava nem mesmo fazer um ruído nem para respirar as criaturas que ficavam nas florestas se encolhiam de medo, pois o ódio de Lord Voldemort atingira um ponto critico e as nuvens do céu pareciam ter enegrecido cada vez mais mesmo que já fosse no meio da tarde parecia que uma noite sombria e maléfica reinava na ilha.

M-m-m-estre. Gaguejou um comensal da morte que por puro azar fora incumbido de levar um recado ao mestre das trevas. Tenho noticias do comensal que sobreviveu.

Ele já está apto ao meu interrogatório? Perguntou Voldemort com um tom tão frio e cruel que o mensageiro paralisou seus olhos ficaram fitando o vazio, mas logo respondeu ao perceber que o poder de seu mestre crescera mais carregando grande fúria.

Na-na-na-antes fui incumbido pelo chefe dos curandeiros a lhe trazer os resultados do exame dele. Voldemort nada disse apenas observava aquele reles vassalo tremer de medo. Ele tinha vários ferimentos de luta e por alguma razão seu braço direito foi quase que dilacerado por presas de algum animal desconhecido, mas isso nos já resolvemos, mas algo ainda estava diferente algum feitiço desconhecido foi usado nele algo que deixou seqüelas em sua mente não que ele tenha ficado maluco não ele esta são, mas criou por alguma razão extrema aversão ao escuro aparentemente ele tem medo ate mesmo de fechar os olhos não sabemos o por que disso ele não fala só diz coisas sem nexo e também fala quase sempre a mesma palavra...

Que palavra? Perguntou Voldemort só por perguntar, pois podia muito bem vasculhar a mente daquele inútil e ver tudo, mas não faria isso.

Aparentemente pelo que entendemos é algo como "Monstro" ou "Demônio". Respondeu o comensal que tremeu diante dos olhos vermelhos de seu mestre.

Se já disse tudo traga aquele fraco para a presença do mestre de uma vez. Falou uma voz vinda da escuridão da sala fazendo o comensal sentir um arrepio de mal pressagio. Vá logo. Falou mais uma vez a voz e logo depois um homem alto com vestes totalmente negras assim como o sobre tudo apareceu ao lado do comensal que tremeu mais ainda por não conseguir ver o rosto do estranho, pois este estava escondido por traz de um capuz que lembrava muito o da morte.

S-sim. Falou o comensal saindo rapidamente da sala do trono e dez minutos depois voltando com alguém do seu lado. Esse alguém para ser exato era um homem de estatura mediana cabelos loiros escuros e olhos que um dia podia ter sido considerados amarelos vivos, mas agora eram opacos e demonstravam grande temor. O homem começou a tremer violentamente quando entrou no aposento escuro e murmurava coisas sem nexo, mas parecia estar são das coisas a sua volta.

Quieto. Ordenou Voldemort se levantando de seu trono e de imediato o comensal se calou e parou de tremer como se a presença de seu mestre o recortara ou lhe trouxesse paz. Irei fazer perguntas a você e você as respondera.

sim meu Lord. Falou o loiro com um tom rouco de voz.

Pode sair curandeiro. Ordenou o mestre negro ao curandeiro que acompanhava o comensal e este obedeceu rapidamente. Agora me responda. Disse mais uma vez se voltando para o comensal loiro que olhava para os lados como se tivesse com medo de alguma coisa. O que aconteceu quando o Potter invocou a tal Imperatriz?

Mestre já vou lhe dizendo que o que aconteceu esta alem da minha compreensão, mas não alem da sua, pois tu és o mais perfeito entre os homens o mais poderoso entre os humanos. Voldemort ouvia aquilo com uma certa satisfação. Mas lhe digo que o Potter ao invocar a Imperatriz que é nada mais nada menos do que uma espada negra. Essa revelação trouxe algumas respostas que o Lord queria, mas também criou outras perguntas. Quando ele a chamou ou antes disso ele já não era um humano ele não era um mortal ele era um monstro um demônio sem piedade nem sentimentos não sentia nem alegria nem tristeza muito menos ódio nem fúria ele só fez aquilo como se quisesse se distrair de algumas coisa monótona.

Esta dizendo que ele é mais poderoso do que eu? Urrou Voldemort com fúria mas parecia que o comensal não tinha medo pelo contrario demonstrava alegria ao ver aquilo com se isso lhe trouxesse boas recordações mas na verdade eram recordações de torturas imensas que naquele momento ele não ligava mais.

Eu disse que você era o mais poderoso dos Humanos e já alcançou, ou melhor, ultrapassou barreiras que nenhum mortal ultrapassou seu poder pode ser considerado como um dom divino das sombras. Ao dizer a ultima palavra o comensal se encolheu como se teme-se que as sombras o engoli-se. Digo que aquele que eu vi fazendo Zeferus implorar por piedade aquele que invocou a besta que guarda os portões do inferno ou alguma coisa bem parecida não era necessariamente humano era um monstro sem consciência brincando de deus.

Cuidado seu tolo pois posso lhe condenar a castigos piores do que a morte. Urrou Voldemort sua fúria era imensa mas o comensal não se abalava só olhava para os lados freneticamente para ver se as sombras tentariam engoli-lo mas logo voltava a olhar por breves instantes para seu mestre.

EU vi pessoalmente um Cerberos que aquele monstro do Potter apelidou carinhosamente de Kerberus ou na tradução devorador de homem. Falou o comensal erguendo a voz. E posso te dizer que nenhum Cérbero mágico carregava tanto poder tanta fúria ele era um ser mítico saído das próprias chamas do inferno... O comensal parara de falar pois agora estava caído no chão se contorcendo sendo castigado com a maldição da dor do próprio mestre das trevas mas diferente dos outros que sofreram o mesmo castigo esse comensal não gritara de dor nem mesmo implorara por sua vida ele somente ria como se sentisse cócegas ou algo do gênero.

COMO OUSAS ELEVAR SUA VOZ A MIM COMO OUSAS ZOMBAR DE SEU CASTIGO COM ESSA RISADA INSANA. Berrou Voldemort fazendo a escuridão da sala aumentar e o traidor dos lobos tremer freneticamente. Responda-me. Ordenou cessando a maldição da dor.

EU fui enviado ao próprio inferno pelo Potter ele abriu os portões para o Vale das Sombras sei disso pois quando fui arremessado para dentro do portal ouvi vozes urrando isso vozes demoníacas que desejavam devorar nossas carnes e beber nosso sangue as mesmas vozes urraram como saudação quando o Próprio Potter entrou no portal e sombras indistintas correram de sua presença sombras essas que torturaram meus companheiros sim sombras as mesma que estão a sua volta as mesma que estão em minha volta as sombras não são confiáveis eles querem me matar elas querem me devorar por favor me tire das sombras por favor eu juro que não farei mais isso por favor. O Comensal já estava fora de si urrava em desespero por lembranças aterrorizantes se encolhia no chão com medo gritava pedidos de socorro implorava para que aquilo parasse e gritava para que ele simplesmente sumisse pois sabia que se morresse sentiria a dor eternamente e se vivesse a sentiria ate o dia de sua morte.

Enlouqueceu com uma simples lembrança. Falou o traidor dos lobos com desdém mas Voldemort não ligou pois avia extraído da mente conturbada e quase insana daquele comensal o que queria ele mesmo viu o cerberus ele também viu os portões e por um instante Voldemort temeu mais a Harry Potter do que qualquer ser que existisse ate mesmo mais do que o enviado dos Deuses.

Avada Kedevra. Falou o mestre negro sem nem olhar para o comensal que ainda se contorcia e urrava ainda pedia por misericórdia ou algo assim mas num breve instante um sorriso se aflorou em seus lábios e por fim a morte veio e o livrou daquele sofrimento em vida mas mesmo assim ao mesmo instante que a maldição o atingiu ele temeu que a escuridão o acompanha-se para alem da morte. Maldição, agora alem do maldito enviado dos Deuses eu terei de me concentrar mais no Potter mais uma vez. Murmurou o lord Negro que avia esquecido completamente.

Ora mestre não acho que deva se preocupar tanto com o Potter pois pelo que percebi ele só fica poderoso assim quando se torna um Berserk ou seja quando fica fora de si. Falou o traidor da Alcatéia se ajoelhando perante Voldemort.

Tem alguma sugestão? Perguntou Voldemort interessado no que o traidor podia dizer.

Bem nos podemos... O que eles podiam fazer não foi dito no momento pois mais alguma coisa começou a se movimentar na sala e logo depois a voz de Harry Potter ecoou pelo aposento.

Oi Tom. Foi a única coisa que a voz do Potter disse mas foi o suficiente para que Voldemort procura-se de onde vinha a voz e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela vinha do comensal morto do chão. Que feio, nem usa mais a boa educação. Falou Harry através do comensal morto.

Como? Perguntou o traidor da Alcatéia se levantando temeroso.

Vejo que os cães sarnentos daquela tal alcatéia também têm traidores. Falou Harry (N/A:só vou colocar o nome do Harry). Pelo que posso sentir são dois aqui na maldita ilha. Falou mais uma vez o Potter ou melhor a voz dele.

O que você quer Potter? Perguntou Lord Voldemort com ódio na voz.

A nada não só vim fazer uma pequena visitinha mas como não sabia o seu endereço eu tive que me comunicar através desse comensal que você acabou de matar. Falou Harry fazendo o corpo do comensal morto ficar em pé como se fosse o dele. Também quero te dar um recado muito importante.

Que recado seria esse seu maldito traidor do próprio sangue? Perguntou o traidor da Alcatéia recuperando a coragem.

Não atravessem o meu caminho ou se não destruirei a todos sem piedade. Falou Harry e do nada uma grande massa de energia saiu do corpo do comensal morto mas a energia era claramente vinda do Potter. Toda a ilha tremeu diante daquele poder todos os seres sentiram ele e também a fúria te tinham naquela energia comensais e cavaleiros negros tremeram alguns dos recém chamados Espadas Negras também tremeram aquele poder não era comum. Foi só isso que eu queria dizer mas antes de ir quero deixar um presentinho. Ao terminar de dizer isso o corpo do comensal caiu mais uma vez sem se mexer mas do nada brilhou e em segundo explodiu em meio a uma luz branca segante fazendo toda a fortaleza de Voldemort tremer com violência e despedaçando o corpo do comensal. Quando a luz passou pode-se ver um escudo negro protegendo a Voldemort e ao traidor dos lobos e a sala do trono negro caiu mais uma vez na escuridão que aparentemente não sofrera dano algum.

MALDITO. Urrou voldemort com uma fúria inimaginável.

Mestre. Falou o traidor dos lobos com um certo temor na voz. Eu sei o que podemos fazer.

E o que você saberia que eu não sei? Perguntou Voldemort com um tom mortalmente baixo.

­Não quis dizer isso só queria dizer que tenho um plano. Falou o traidor. Vamos seqüestrar a irmã do Potter já que ela é a coisa mais importante para ele. Voldemort pareceu avaliar a situação. E melhor não vamos nem usar um comensal para fazer isso simplesmente colocaremos uma recompensa pela cabeça dela e vários bruxos das trevas extremamente poderosos que ainda não vieram para o seu lado irão atrás dela e ira levar para um lugar onde nos montaremos uma armadilha para o maldito Potter.

Uma boa idéia. Falou Voldemort indo ate seu trono e se sentando. ZABINE. Gritou o lorde negro apertando a marca negra de seu braço.

Sim mestre. Falou Zabine se ajoelhando perante Voldemort logo depois de entrar na sala.

Espelhe pelo mundo agraves dos lugares mais freqüentados por bruxos das trevas e caçadores de recompensa que eu estarei dando 100 Mil galeões mais uma posição de prestigio no meu exercito a quem me trazer... Voldemort parou por um instante e olhou para o traidor dos lobos. Qual o nome da pirralha que o Potter adotou como uma irmã?

Anne Potter. Respondeu o traidor.

Isso passe esse recado para todos os lados por todos os cantos eu quero Anne Potter VIVA e darei as recompensas que eu já disse. Falou Voldemort olhando novamente para Zabine que tremeu mas não se mexeu. O que você esta esperando? Urrou mais uma vez fazendo o comensal sair correndo da sala do trono. E você. Disse para o traidor dos lobos. Volte para os seus antigos companheiros e me traga todas as informações leve também o seu amigo que veio com você.

Sim mestre. Disse o Traidor saindo da sala do trono.

Belatrix. Chamou o Lorde negro com um tom baixo de voz mas logo depois ela entra na sala do trono com pressa.

Sim meu mestre. Falou se ajoelhando.

Tenho um pequeno serviço para você e mais três comensais de nível alto.

Farei o que me ordenar. Falou Belatrix com um tom louco e fanático.

Os amigos de Harry não entenderam muito bem o que o moreno estava fazendo ele só estava parado a mais ou menos meia hora murmurava algo inelegível mas somente Anne sabia o que estava acontecendo ou aparentava. Depois de mais alguns minutos Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu um sorriso satisfeito que deixou todos mais curiosos ainda.

Harry o que acontece? Perguntou Luna com curiosidade.

Assunto para líderes. Falou Harry ainda sorrindo. Estamos chegando. Falou o moreno se virando para a janela da cabine. Essa cabine Será nossa ninguém será capaz de vê-la ou abri-la a não ser membros da Alcatéia para falar a verdade ninguém lembrara dela quando voltarmos a cabine estará melhor. O trem estava diminuindo de velocidade e o feitiço que luna avia lançado no trem pareceu ser desfeito. Para aqueles que vão para suas casas não se esqueçam de ficarem alertas e não contar nada para ninguém não proíbo que as famílias saibam da Alcatéia, mas isso colocarão suas famílias em risco só contem em casos extremos. Os lobinhos que iam para suas casas afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Para aqueles que irão comigo quero que ao chegar na estação nos separemos haverão dois carros nos esperando duas Limusines pretas uma esta em frente à estação trouxa o outro esta a meio quarteirão de distancia. Harry parou para respirar e sentiu que o trem já estava quase parando. Luna e Neville levarão os lobinhos que nos acompanharão ate o primeiro carro eu e os outros iremos ate o outro carro. Todos afirmaram com um aceno. Vão rápido muitos tentarão seguir o Limusine mas dentro dela vocês abrirão um portal para esse endereço. Falou Harry diretamente para Luna e Neville entregando logo depois um pergaminho aparentemente velho. Agora vão arrumar suas coisas quero aqueles que vão me acompanhar nessa cabine em cinco minutos. Todos estavam saindo ate que Neville ficou parado junto com Luna ambos olhavam para o moreno.

O que é uma Limusine? Perguntou Luna demonstrando curiosidade assim como Neville.

Perguntem a Emily ela lhes mostrara. Falou Harry e logo depois os dois saíram e não passara nem os cinco minutos e Rony e Hermione juntamente com Anne e Gina entraram na cabine. Estão prontos?

Sim. Respondeu Anne se adiantando e sentando do lado de Harry que a passou o braço por cima do ombro dela a abraçando. Para onde vamos?

Primeiro para o La Lune. Falou Harry com um sorriso que foi acompanhado pelo da irmã. Depois iremos a Toca do Lobo e resolveremos uns assuntos lá sabe como é a festa de natal e tudo mais. Anne afirmou com um aceno d cabeça. A Festa será amanha e graças a deus as garotas não vão precisar demorar horas se trocando. Falou Harry com um tom maroto fazendo Hermione e Gina lhe lançar olhares faiscantes. Não serio não sei como alguém demora quase três horas se arrumando.

Somos dois. Falou Rony que realmente não sabia como aquilo era possível.

É melhor vocês não falarem mais nada. Falou Hermione em tom de desagrado fazendo Harry rir mais ainda.

OK! Vamos embora. Falou Harry quando o trem finalmente parou e todos puderam ver pela janela da cabine, vários aurores, membros da Ordem e repórteres estavam na estação Harry simplesmente suspirou resignado. Isso vai demorar um pouco por tanto tentem sair rápido eu encontro vocês depois.

Acho que somente eu, Mione e Gina conseguiremos sair. Falou Rony divertido pois sabia da aversão que o amigo tinha a tanta atenção por causa da sua fama. Pois eles vão querer entrevistar a nova Potter que se você não sabe é tópico de discussões de varias revistas bruxas.

Já que não tem jeito. Falou Harry dando de ombros. Saiam vocês primeiro eles tentarão tirar alguma informação mas falem que não sabem de nada e vão embora me esperem na saída da estação. Os três simplesmente saíram da cabine Harry soltou a irmã e se levantou e depois ofereceu a mão para Anne que aceitou e ambos saíram de mãos dadas. Prepare-se. Falou Harry para Anne com um sorriso torto nos lábios segundos antes de saírem do ter.

Anne não sabia direito o que realmente estava acontecendo mas o do nada centenas de pessoas cercaram os dois flashes de luz vinham de todos os cantos varias pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo inclusive aurores e alguns membros da Ordem ambos os grupos inclusive alguns jornalistas tentaram usar Legilimencia neles mas falharam miseravelmente o que surpreendeu a muitos principalmente por uma garota tão jovem poder bloquear eles com oclumencia.

Senhor Potter o que aconteceu durante o que estava sendo chamado por muitos O Massacre de CalstinVill? Perguntou um repórter tentando se sobrepor aos outros.

Como os aurores devem ter respondido a menos é claro se eles quisessem sigilo coisa que acho que falharam miseravelmente. Comentou Harry pois se já sabiam da luta a informação devia ter vazado. Ouve um ataque ao expresso de Hogwarts, mas felizmente foi mal sucedido e eu consegui barra o avanço de muitos servidores de Voldemort juntamente com a ajuda dos Aurores e de duas organizações uma nos conhecemos como Lobos à outra eu desconheço. Falou Harry tentando acabar com aquilo rápido.

Você acredita que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltara a atacar o Expresso? Perguntou uma repórter que se vestia a definição de Anne que só observava bizarramente.

Creio que qualquer louco megalomaníaco com síndrome de grandeza pensara umas mil vezes antes de atacar os alunos pelo menos quando eu estiver por perto. Falou Harry com um sorriso satisfeito.

Quantos comensais você acha que escapou? Dessa vez quem perguntou foi um auror Alto de cabelos brancos o que fez todos os outros se calarem somente esperando pela resposta.

Creio que somente um tenha escapado e outros simplesmente nunca mais aparecerão pois me livrei deles. Falou Harry seus olhos ficaram mais escuros. Zeferus foi destruído e o comensal que eu DEIXEI escapar deve ter sido morto por Voldemor. Falou o garoto fazendo muitos tremerem ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Também creio que uma centena de bruxos suspeitos devem ter desaparecido e nunca mais serão vistos pois esses eram os comensais que atacaram o trem por tanto suas casas deverão ser revistadas pelos nosso Aurores que realmente ajudaram incrivelmente a proteger os alunos da Renomada escola Hogwarts.

Como assim desaparecidos? Perguntou alguém que nem Harry nem Anne viram. Onde eles estarão o que você fez com eles?

Os mandei para o inferno. Aquelas palavras saíram da boca de Harry com um tom tão frio e seco que muitos tremeram e por alguns instantes os flashes pararam mas logo voltaram com força total.

Onde o Sr pretende passar as férias? Perguntou outro jornalista que Harry não sabia da onde sairá.

não revelarei onde eu e minha irmã passaremos nossas férias pois queremos privacidade além de não sermos incomodados por um bando suicida de comensais.

Por que você diz "bando suicida?" Perguntou outro auror.

Pr que não terei pena de quem tentar fazer mal a minha irmã e a mim. Respondeu Harry já impaciente.

Srtª Potter o que acha dos feitos de seu irmão? Perguntou uma jornalista provavelmente de uma revista de fofocas o que fez Anne ficar mais surpresa ainda.

Meu irmão não vai atrás de nenhum problema que você chamam de "feitos heróicos" muito pelo contrario eles é que vem atrás dele e de seus amigos. Respondeu Anne mesmo atordoada.

Desculpa a pergunta. Falou a mesma bruxa. Mas pelo que todos sabemos Harry Potter era o ultimo dos Potter's como a Srtª se tornou uma Potter.

Acho que vocês esta se intrometendo de mais na vida de minha irmã. Falou Harry num tom claramente protetor. Não precisa responder. Falou olhando para Anne.

Mas eu vou responder. Falou a garota decidida. Ate o começo do ultimo verão eu era uma garota de rua e harry me salvou de um ataque de alguns bandidos dês daquele dia ele me tem como uma irmã. Falou Anne sorrindo para o irmão.

Então quer dizer que você é uma sangue ruim? Perguntou um jornalista da revista Observador uma revista claramente voltada aos puro sangue. Nem mesmo os flashes das câmeras conseguiram captar o que veio a seguir.

O Jornalista o Observador estava sendo levantado pelo pescoço por Harry Potter que utilizava somente o braço esquerdo e os olhos do Herói brilhavam de fúria e desprezo depois disso os flashes pareceram aumentar e os aurores não fizeram nada para impedir.

Escuta seu verme retardado. Falou Harry com um tom tão perigoso que ate mesmo um vampiro tremeria. É bom você pedir desculpa para minha irmã antes que eu quebre o seu pescoço.

Me desculpa. Falou o jornalista num tom amedrontado olhando para Anne.

Agora eu quero que você pegue esse seu rabo sujo e fétido e não cruze o meu caminho pois se não. Harry parou por um segundo ao sentir alguém puxando suas vestes e ao olhar ele vê Anne. Você tem uma divida com ela pois ela acabou de te salvar mas da próxima vez ela não ira interferir. Nessa altura o jornalista já estava quase sem ar e o mais engraçado na opinião de Harry estava literalmente mijando de medo.

Vamos embora. Falou Anne puxando mais uma vez a camisa de Harry que soltou o jornalista e pegou mais uma vez a mão da irmã.

Aquele que me seguir vai ver só. Falou o moreno antes de ir em direção a barreira que separava a estação 9/2 da estação trouxa e logo a passou andou por mais alguns minutos ate encontrar Rony, Gina e Hermione esperando na saída.

A primeira Limusine já saiu a uns dez minutos. Falou Rony.

Alguém seguiu ela? Perguntou Anne distraidamente.

Não. Falou mione querendo acabar com o papo pois estavam em um lugar publico. Por que você esta assim? Perguntou depois de olhar intensamente a Harry.

Jornalistas estúpidos. Falou Harry sem olhar para a amiga. Vamos. Falou mais uma vez saindo da estação seguido de perto por todos fazendo Hermione lançar um olhar interrogativo para Anne q não disse nada. Eles andaram por volta de dois ou três minutos ate chegarem a uma limusine preta muito bonita mas não perderam tempo e entraram nela mal fizeram isso e o carro já começou a se movimentar.

Uau. Falou Rony ao ver dentro da Limusine que parecia ser magicamente ampliada para alguém morar ali tendo três poltronas confortáveis ao centro uma mesa cheia de comida (que rony não perdeu tempo) algumas mesinhas ao redor onde tinham os mais variados livros.

Estão nos seguindo. Falou Harry seu tom de voz era de insatisfação.

Quantos? Perguntou Rony de boca cheia fazendo as garotas fazer cara de nojo.

Quinze aurores e dois não sete membros da Ordem. Falou Anne sem se importar com o olhar de surpresa do ruivo.

Harry. Falou Hermione com cuidado. Você percebeu que alguns membros da Ordem estão mais poderosos?

Dumbledore é muito inteligente deve ter usado algum ritual para aumentar o poder de alguns novos membro. Falou o moreno para o espanto geral. Existem vários rituais para despertar ou aumentar poderes mágicos ou outras habilidades.

Mas pelo que eu saiba isso pode ser perigoso. Falou Hermione com um tom preocupado. A pessoa pode não agüentar a nova carga mágica que tem em seu corpo e podem enlouquecer ou morrer.

O que eu fiz é muito antigo e o mais perfeito que tem. Falou Harry com um tom mais vago de voz. Mas mesmo assim se você não tiver o seu corpo bem preparado você sentir muita dor por isso fiz vocês treinarem por um tempo.

Agora que você falou. Começou Rony que parara de comer por um instante. Quanto tempo nos ficamos treinando naquela sala?

Trinta e cinco anos. Quem falou foi Anne mas mesmo assim Rony e Hermione ficaram surpresos. Um treinamento normal para conseguir ficar poderoso o bastante para ser um feiticeiro dura de quinze a vinte anos por isso os "puros-sangues" tem mais facilidade pois dês de pequenos alem de já serem acostumados com a carga mágica são treinados por suas famílias antes de entrarem na escola.

Se demora de quinze a vinte anos por que ficamos treinando trinta anos? Perguntou Rony.

Para serem mais fortes. Falou Harry. Vamos partir os aurores e membros da Ordem vão interceptar a limusine em três minutos. Falou mais uma vez abrindo um portal azul.

Mas p... Hermione não terminou de fazer a pergunta pois Harry fez um sinal para ela ficar quieta e segundos depois algo bateu na traseira do carro.

Rápido. Falou Harry entrando no portal sendo seguido de todos.

Os aurores estavam frustrados assim como os membros da Ordem da Fênix pois ao conseguir interceptar a Limusine em que Harry Potter e seus amigos entraram eles perceberam que o garoto avia desaparecido provavelmente usaram chave de Portal clandestina.

E a outra Limusine? Perguntou o mesmo auror de cabelos brancos que perguntara algo para Harry na estação.

Também desapareceram. Respondeu um auror de cabelos estranhamente azuis. Tudo indica que foram embora de chave de portal clandestina só falta saber o destino.

Nunca saberemos. Falou o auror de cabelos brancos.

Mas Felipe por que iríamos querer interceptar o Potter? Perguntou o auror de cabelos azuis.

Para mantermos ele sobre nossas vistas. Respondeu o Felipe (o auror grisalho)

Avise a Alvo que eles desapareceram. Falou um Homem de cabelos negros e olhos amarelados para um rapaz loiro.

Sim senhor. Diz o rapaz desaparatando.

Em uma rua deserta de Paris o sol já se punha vagarosamente por entre grandes prédios e monumentos sendo refletido pelo Luvre mas algo estranho aconteceu naquela rua um portal azul apareceu do nada e dele saíram quatro jovens.

Andaremos um pouco ate o Hotel não se preocupem suas alas já estão nele. Falou um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Então vamos. Falou Anne com um sorriso nos lábios.

Você tem parentes aqui? Perguntou Harry se dirigindo a Hermione que olhava para os lados como se lembrasse de algo.

Não. Falou a garota. Mas acho que já estive por aqui é perto de um Hotel de Luxo muito importante onde somente as pessoas do mais alto escalão se hospedam.

Sim um Hotel muito bom. Falou Anne sorrindo ainda mais chamando a atenção de Hermione.

Não me diga que... Ela não terminou de perguntar pois Harry simplesmente afirmara com um aceno da cabeça.

Hotel La Lune. Falou Harry distraidamente.

Por que a baixinha ali esta tão contente? Perguntou Rony olhando mais para frente onde Anne andava quase que saltitando pela rua, mas parou parecendo ouvir o que ruivo disse.

Nada de mais. Falou Harry agora sorrindo. Mas aqui foi o primeiro lugar em que eu a levei depois de sairmos da casa dos Dursley e nos divertimos muito aqui. Falou Harry olhando para frente vendo que Anne voltara a andar alegremente pela rua e depois de uns cinco minutos todos pararam em frente a um suntuoso Hotel que de cara dava para ver que era um dos melhores que tinha na França. Vamos entrando.

OS quatro entraram no Hotel que parecia muito movimentado muitos trouxas aparentemente importantes andavam de um lado pro outro alguns ate parava e cumprimentava alegremente a Harry ou a Anne como se os conhecessem. Harry nada dizia diante daquilo, mas podia sentir a surpresa dos amigos principalmente de Hermione que por ser nascida trouxa e muito inteligente sabia que eram a maioria das pessoas que cumprimentavam o amigo.

Senhor Potter. Falou alguém num inglês com um pequeno sotaque. Albert avise aos empregados que o Sr e a Srtª Potter estão aqui. Falou a voz logo depois se revelou sendo um linda mulher de mias ou menos vinte e três anos com cabelos longos e loiros Anne pareceu não gostar muito dela, mas Harry nem ligava.

Não precisa Cristini. Falou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios. Não vou ficar muito só algumas horas e logo sairei para minha propriedade. Falou mais uma vez com um tom educado. Espero que venha na minha festa de natal.

A sim Sr. Potter irei com prazer. Falou mais uma vez só que dessa vez se curvando levemente para o moreno.

Meus convidados já chegaram? Perguntou Harry.

Sim estão na cobertura. Falou Cristini.

Obrigado. Falou Harry que só naquele momento percebeu que seus amigos estavam confusos. A sim esses dois são meu amigos mais íntimos são Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger espero que toda e qualquer vez que eles venham aqui que sejam tratados como eu sou.

Sim senhor. Falou Cristini olhando para Rony e Hermione que coraram um pouco, mas seguiram Harry ao ver que ele ia em direção a um elevador coisa que por alguma razão Rony achou bem divertido.

Será que podemos ir de novo? Perguntou Rony ao chegarem no ultimo andar, ou seja, na cobertura, mas ele esqueceu completamente da pergunta ao ver um enorme apartamento muito maior do que muitas casas aparentemente tinha um segundo andar já que tinha uma escada que subia.

Estão todos bem? Perguntou Harry ao pequeno grupo que se encontrava no apartamento mais exatamente na sala de visitas.

Estamos. Responderam todos com entusiasmo.

Ótimo. Falou o moreno procurando com os olhos Neville e Luna, mas logo os encontraram no pequeno bar que ali tinham bebendo algo. Sabe eu não acho que vocês devam beber Vodka. Falou Harry chegando perto dos dois que não entenderam muito bem o que ele disse, mas ao colocarem um pouco da bebida na boca a guspiram rapidamente.

Mas o que é isso? Perguntou Luna fazendo uma careta.

Vodka e pelo jeito vocês tomaram pura. Falou Harry rindo alto seguido de Hermione e mais dois lobinhos. É uma bebida trouxa um pouco forte digamos que se equivale a Wisk de Fogo, mas com um pouco a menos de álcool.

Ta certo. Falou Neville olhando para o copo onde a bebida transparente estava. Quando e como vamos a cede?

Vamos de Carro, mas só da que há meia Hora. Falou Harry ainda sorrindo. Lobinhos quero que fiquem aqui os lideres me sigam. Ordenou o moreno saindo por uma porta à direita entrando um pequeno corredor que dava para uma porta de mogno que ao abrir revelou uma pequena biblioteca. Perguntas? Falou o moreno se sentando num sofá vermelho sendo seguido pelos outros que ou se sentavam sobre o tapete ou em poltronas e cadeiras.

Por que os trouxas te tratam com tanto respeito? Perguntou Hermione.

A Corporação Wolf pertence a mim. Falou Harry deixando sua amiga mais surpresa ainda, mas os outros não entenderam nada.

O que vem a ser é corporação Wolf? Perguntou Neville confuso.

É Corporação. Falou Hermione. É um dos mias poderosos grupo de negócios assim por dizer mais como um conglomerado de industrias que produzem varias coisas como carros ou pasta de dentes ele surgiu no verão passado quando alguém comprou varias industrias pelo mundo inteiro que estavam praticamente falidas e de algum jeito se salvaram.

Isso mesmo. Falou Harry como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Mas não tenho só industrias ou melhor ações de industrias mas também tenho Hotéis, Navios cruzeiro e mais algumas coisas que bruxos não entenderia quer dizer os nascidos bruxos. Falou Harry.

Quantas ações você tem? Perguntou Hermione.

Cerca de cinqüenta por cento das ações já que todas as fabricas e industrias que pertencem a ela eu comprei. Falou Harry com simplicidade.

Espera ai. Falou Rony ainda mais surpreso. Isso quer dizer que você é conhecido no mundo trouxa como um importante homem de negócios multimilionário?

Sim. Falou Harry que logo olhou para Hermione que ia falar algo mas ele falou primeiro. Os outros 50 das ações estão no nome de Anne Potter e uma grande parte do lucro é usado para financiar a Alcatéia e suas ações.

Temos membros trouxas? Perguntou Gina.

Sim e Não. Falou Harry seriamente. Sim temos pessoas que não tem um pingo de magia no seu corpo mas ajudam em muito nas nossas missões pois tem coisas que só trouxas fazem. Falou o moreno parando por uns instantes para respirar. Mas temos aqui aqueles que tem poder mágico mas por não te-lo treinado ou aprendido a controla-lo esse poder criou uma outra forma de ser usado.

Como assim? Perguntou Draco.

Sabe algum nascido trouxa não acreditou na carta de alguma escola Mágica por isso não respondeu então deixou de lado, mas seu poder mágico continuou ali crescendo com ele e como não foi liberado em forma de feitiços ou outras coisas ele criou um outro jeito de ser usado como dando poderes diferentes ao seu portador. Falou Harry num só fôlego. Por exemplo, alguém que gostava muito de correr então o poder mágico de alguma forma foi utilizado para isso para aumentar a velocidade dele.

Isso depende das características das pessoas? Perguntou Neville interessado.

Sim. Mas quem respondeu não foi Harry e sim a Anne. É complicado de explicar mas alguns trouxas tem essas habilidades e nem percebem como grandes corredores ou homens de negócios que por algum palpite acabam vendendo ou comprando ações pois bem esse palpite é um sexto sentido ampliado por magia.

A tal Cristini é um desses trouxas? Perguntou Hermione.

Sim. Falou HarryQuando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez percebi certas coisas estranhas como quando ela queria algumas coisa como uma pasta essa pasta simplesmente vinha ate ela.

Mas isso é magia involuntária. Falou Rony. Quando pequeno eu queria muito um doce que minha mãe fez, mas ela não quis me dar, mas então quando eu tava emburrado no meu quarto ele apareceu do nada.

Mas isso é normal. Falou Harry. ** O que não é normal é ver pastas sendo flutuadas num hotel trouxa por alguém que não possui varinha.**

Telicinese. Falou Hermione. A habilidade de movimentar objetos através dos pensamentos.

Correto. Harry Ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas um portal azul se abriu bem ao lado dele o interrompendo. Do portal saiu uma figura alta, mas vestindo um sobretudo estranhamente cinzento com o capuz lhe cobrindo o rosto.

Salve Falcon. Disse o ser com uma forte voz masculina se ajoelhando do lado de Harry.

Smoke. Falou Harry num sussurro audível e todos perceberam que Anne ficara estranhamente quieta. O que aconteceu?

Belatrix e mais alguns comensais atacaram o B 15. Falou o Tal de Smoke sem ligar para os outros ou fazer menção de se levantar mas todos viram os olhos de Harry escurecer rapidamente e o brilho sumir lentamente.

Vitimas? Perguntou Harry.

Quinze morreram entre os quinze dois guardas treinados por nos. Falou Smoke.

Aquele maldito traidor me paga. Falou Harry uma enorme energia mágica tomou a biblioteca. Vá e ajude os sobreviventes.

Sim senhor. Disse Smoke, mas antes de se levantar disse algo. Precisamos conversar...

Em duas horas quando eu chegar na Toca do Lobo. Falou Harry interrompendo o homem que não disse nada somente se levantou e saiu sumiu através do portal azul que ainda estava aberto, mas logo sumiu. Na entrada do Hotel estará um ônibus que tem o desenho de uma fênix nele quero que todos vão ate ele e ele os levara ate a cede em menos de uma hora. Ninguém entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas todos se levantaram para sair. Anne e Hermione fiquem.

Todos saíram da biblioteca e só ficaram lá um Harry muito serio, uma Anne melancólica e uma Hermione confusa. Ela pensava o que o amigo queria com ela mas nada disse.

Quero falar com você sobre alguém.

Quem? Perguntou Hermione.

Victor Krum. Harry pronunciou aquele nome com tanto desprezo que Hermione estranhou já que ate onde ela sabia Harry se dava bem com Vitor.

O que tem o Vitor? Perguntou a garota preocupada.

Foi ele? Perguntou Anne ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione.

Sim. Disse Harry olhando brevemente para Anne mas logo se voltou para Hermione para responder a pergunta. Krum era um agente de baixo nível da Alcatéia. Ele era bom e cumpria suas obrigações, tentou uma vez subir de posto, mas não conseguiu.

Mas... Hermione não saia o que dizer ta certo que Vitor andava estranho nas cartas que mandava para ela de vez em quando e ate compreendeu o por que disso mas tinha algo mais naquilo.

Sei que você não esta entendendo direito mas vou ser simples, rápido e fácil de se entender. Falou Harry. Victor Krum aquele maldito bastardo nos traiu e entregou a localização de um dos lugares mais importantes para nos da Alcatéia. Harry disse isso num berro que pareceu fazer a biblioteca tremer e sua aura verde já estava exposta e carregada de Ódio.

Victor não ia fazer isso. Falou Hermione pensando numa saída pois o amigo não poderia ter traído a Alcatéia mesmo ficando surpresa em saber que ele estava entre os lobos mas mesmo assim duvidava.

Quando entrei em transe fui "conversar" com Voldemort através do único sobrevivente ao ataque ao Expresso. Falou Harry com uma voz perigosamente baixa. Em quanto eu falava como nosso amigo cara de cobra eu vi Victor Krun ao lado de nosso inimigo e senti outro membro fora da sala em que Krum estava.

Mas o contrato. Começou Hermione mas Harry a interrompeu.

Um contrato mágico não pode ser quebrado mas não quer dizer que não se possa engana-lo. Falou o moreno com fúria. Voldemort saberia o jeito.

Mas Victor não faria isso. Falou Hermione desesperada ao imaginar o castigo que Vitor Krum poderia receber.

Mas ele fez. Falou Anne se levantando de onde estava e pela primeira vez Hermione viu um ódio imenso emanando dos olhos azuis da garota e uma aura negra a circulando não cruel como a dos Cavaleiros Negros mas mesmo assim era assustador. Ele nos atingiu onde saberia que mais doeria. Falou a garota mais uma vez. Aquele MALDITO acabou de se condenar.

Mas o que ele fez? Perguntou Hermione desesperada.

O B 15 não é uma área e sim um lugar especifico como uma casa. Falou Harry e a cada palavra a cor ia sumindo do rosto da amiga. Quando eu disse que a alcatéia é uma família eu não estava brincando mas ai nos teríamos de criar um lugar onde crianças dês dos sete ate os onze anos aprende-se a desenvolver sua magia e outros poderes para assim poderem se defender cm clareza também usamos alguns locais para além de escolas mas também Orfanatos onde crianças de Rua com poderes mágicos pudessem viver e aprender e ao completar onze anos escolher se queria ficar com nos ou seguir para outro caminho. Harry suspirou pr um instante. Claro que arranjávamos famílias para esse órfãos algumas ate mesmo dentro da Alcatéia outras fora mas eles ainda continuariam aprendendo na escola que criamos.

Você esta dizendo que o Vitor... Hermione não quis continuar a pergunta pois sabia a Resposta e então um misto de indignação e pena tomou conta dela algo também ela se sentia traída.

O B15 era uma espécie de Orfanato escola onde viviam por volta de cinqüenta crianças e dois guardas nossos os protegiam sem contar os professores. Falou Harry. Victor entregou a localização a Voldemort e este resolveu ver se a informação era verdadeira e provavelmente mandou Belatrix e mais alguns comensais poderosos atacar o lugar eles mataram a sangue frio TREZE crianças e os dois guarda que as protegiam.

O que será do Vitor? Perguntou Hermione não sabendo se queria salvar ou simplesmente matar aquele que um dia fora seu amigo.

Ele será julgado. Falou Harry vendo a surpresa de Hermione. A Alcatéia é uma comunidade para falar a verdade perto do central, ou melhor, da Toca do Lobo a três vilas de médio porte onde moram membros da Alcatéia com suas famílias as vilas são protegidas e cada uma tem o seu próprio nome elas também são autônomas tem seus oficiais de justiça e tudo mais ate mesmo os seus tribunais mas em caso extremo um acusado pode ser julgado pela Cúpula como é chamado o conselho das três vilas unidas, ou também pelo Parlamento onde trinta parlamentares são escolhidos democraticamente pelos moradores das vilas e da central claro que em outras partes do mundo também tem outras vilas e tribunais iguais. Falou ao ver um olhar curioso da amiga. E por ultimo o mais alto tribunal que é Chamado de Priori Circulun ou seja o Primeiro Circulo compostos por nos lideres da alcatéia em alguns casos podemos chamar os Parlamentares para serem jurados ou nos mesmos decidimos entre nos o sentença. Hermione absorvia tudo que Harry estava dizendo. Nesse caso de traição extrema Victor Krum poderia receber um julgamento do Parlamento da Cede Central que é aqui na França ou do Circulun.

Ele vai ser julgado pelo Primeiro Circulo? Perguntou Hermione temerosa.

Sim. Respondeu Harry. Não terá júri e nos decidiremos à sentença dele. O moreno fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu. Cada um dos Juizes no caso eu você e os outros lideres daremos a sentença ou seja declararemos se ele é culpado ou não e depois a pena será dita e você como líder tem o direito de intervir por ele pedindo uma pena mais branda. Harry encarou a amiga que tremeu pois ela sabia que mesmo odiando o Victor não iria querer que ele tivesse algo fatal. Entendeu? Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Ótimo. Falou Harry se levantando. Você será encarregada de repassar isso para os lideres e diga que a audiência para o julgamento será livre e por isso muitos Virão. Hermione não sabia ao certo se fora a decisão certa de Harry ao deixar aquela tarefa para ela. Agora vamos.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros observava com grande interesse o grande hotel La Lune, parecia que ela ia entrar, mas parou ao ver um grupo de pessoas sair do Hotel e entrar num ônibus aparentemente trouxa, mas que exalava magia num súbito ela olhou na direção da cobertura e um sorriso sombrio apareceu em seus lábios.

­Acho que terei de segui-los. Falou a garota num sussurro do nada desaparecendo segundos antes do "ônibus" partir.

Harry, Anne e Hermione já estavam no saguão de entrada do hotel prontos para sair, mas alguns grandes Homens de negocio trouxas vieram falar com o moreno sobre assuntos que aparentemente nem mesmo Anne entendia direito.

Como eu ia dizendo as ações da Corporação Wolf estão em alta. Falou um homem de estatura baixa e cabelos negros, mas com alguns fios brancos. Eu diria que seria muito bom você vender uma parte das ações.

Não gostaria de fazer isso. Falou Harry meio que indiferente. Já temos os acionistas de outras empresas, mas gostara de deixar as ações em família.

Bom só foi uma sugestão sr Potter. Falou o homem que quis mudar de assunto e olhou para Anne e Hermione parando um pouco os olhos em Hermione, mas depois falou com Anne. Srtª Potter meu filho falou que sente sua falta.

Diga a Eduart que estava muito ocupada com a minha escola e mais algumas coisas, mas assim que poder posso lhe fazer uma visita. Falou Anne olhando para o homem. Mas como vai a sua mulher?

É mesmo como vai a Srª Halks? Falou Harry percebendo que a irmã estava desconfortável.

Não muito boa. Falou o Sr. Halks. Sabe época de epidemia e ela ficou doente, parece grave.

Falarei com um medico amigo meu e ele pode ver isso. Falou Harry como se aquilo fosse normal.

Obrigado sr Potter. Falou o Sr. Halks. Ficaria em divida, pois nenhum medico conseguiu cura-la. O Sr. Halks deu mais uma olhada de esguelha para Hermione que corou ao sentir o que ele estava pensando. Sua namorada Sr Potter?

A não essa é minha amiga Hermione Granger. Falou Harry apresentando a amiga ao sr Halks que se curvou ao ser apresentado.

Desculpe a indiscrição. Falou o sr Halks. Mas pensei que uma garota tão bela ao seu lado só poderia ser sua namorada.

Sim ela é muito bonita. Falou Harry fingindo não ver Hermione corar fortemente. Tenho de tomar cuidado sabe como são esses Jornais e revistas.

Sei sim já tive grandes problemas com eles. Falou o sr Halks.

Cristini. Chamou Harry ao ver a mulher passando a poucos passos de onde ele estava. Você poderia falar para trazerem meu carro. Cristini não falou nada somente saiu, mas Hermione parecia surpresa pois nunca imaginara Harry dirigindo e ao perceber o rosto preocupado de Anne ficou mais apreensiva.

Granger. Falou o sr Halks mais para si do que para os outros. Você é parente de Elizabete Granger?

A sim minha avó. Falou Hermione sabendo no que aquilo ia dar.

E como vão os negócios dos Granger? Perguntou o homem interessado.

Ora meu caro Halks. Falou Harry querendo fugir do papo. Não deveríamos falar sô de negócios. O moreno deu uma olhada na entrada do Hotel. Temos que ir.

A sim, até mais Sr. - Falou Halks.

Até outro dia. Falou Harry saindo rapidamente dali seguido de perto por Hermione e Anne.

O cara chato. Falou Anne quando estavam um pouco longe do Halks.

Quem é Eduart? Perguntou Hermione interessada fazendo Harry rir alto.

Bom. Começou Harry. Apesar de seus pais serem dentistas eles fazem parte da alta sociedade. Falou o moreno olhando para Hermione. Quantas vezes os sócios de seus avos levaram os filhos para te conhecer?

Afff. Falou Hermione como se lembrasse algo desagradável. Mais do que eu queria.

Então com Anne é a mesma coisa sabe ela tem 50 de ações da Corporação e se por algum acaso eu morrer de alguma coisa ela terá todas as ações, ou seja... - Falou Harry sorrindo da cara amarrada de Anne. Ela é o melhor partido para alguns ambiciosos.

Não fala muito não por que você já é considerado o Solteiro mais cobiçado da Europa e não só no mundo trouxa. Falou Anne ainda emburrada, mas ao invés de Harry ficar constrangido ele apenas riu mais.

Aqui esta o seu carro sr Potter. Falou um homem trajando um uniforme do Hotel entregando as chaves para Harry.

Obrigado. Falou Harry sorrindo.

Não sabia que você sabia dirigir. Falou Hermione apreensiva.

A ele sabe dirigir. - Falou Anne com desgosto. A única coisa que ele não sabe é dirigir devagar.

Como assim? Perguntou Mione.

Veja. Falou Harry já do lado de um carro esporte de cor preta. Primeiro as damas. Falou Harry abrindo a porta que curiosamente abria para cima. Não se preocupem, esta ampliado. Hermione e Anne entraram no carro com cautela.

Que carro é esse? Perguntou Hermione a Harry quando este já estava no banco do motorista.

Lamborghini Diablo. Respondeu o moreno colocando o cinto de segurança. Ponham os seus. Falou olhando para as garotas que estavam confortáveis no carro já que ele era ampliado.

Por que será que eu não tenho uma boa impressão sobre isso. Diz Anne apertando o cinto o Maximo que pode, mas logo foi respondida quando mal harry ligara o carro já acelerava com tudo e em segundos saíram cantando pneu por uma rua reta e Hermione por alguns segundos achou que o carro era encantado para correr tanto.

Não ele não é. Falou Harry surpreendendo a garota. TA certo que eu dei uma mexida nele pra correr mais, mas é tudo no modo trouxa. Fala o moreno trocando de marcha tão rápido que parecia um profissional em Street Racer. A única coisa mágica que eu coloquei foi para quando estivermos com pressa podermos fazer que nem o Noitibus andante.

Tem algum feitiço para caso de acidente? Perguntou Hermione.

Tem. -Respondeu Harry Diminuindo levemente de velocidade para fazer uma curva. Você acha que eu ia andar nisso com Anne sem ter algo do gênero?

Mesmo assim eu não me sinto segura. - Falou Anne ficando um pouco pálida quando Harry virou com tudo e outra rua quase subindo na calçada.

Temos que correr para chegarmos rápido na Central. Falou Harry. O Ônibus é enfeitiçado para correr mais rápido e acho que só alcançaremos quando estivermos nos terrenos da central. Falou Harry fazendo outra curva trocando rapidamente de marcha. Bom agora não corremos mais risco de entrarmos em alguma casa. Falou Harry fazendo Hermione prestar atenção a sua frente e ver uma estrada que para desanimo Dela parecia ser muito reta.

Já se tinha passado quase duas Horas em que aquele Ônibus absurdamente rápido avia saído do Hotel La Lune e todos estavam pensando em como Harry, Anne e Hermione iriam chegar ali. Rony se remexia na poltrona confortável do ônibus mas ele sentia alguma coisa o incomodando.

Quando chegaremos? - Perguntou o ruivo ao motorista que era muito calado para a opinião dele.

Já estamos no terreno da Central a mais ou menos meia Hora. Respondeu o motorista surpreendendo a todos que olharam rapidamente para as janelas onde se via arvores dos dois lados provavelmente um bosque. Falcon nos alcançou. Falou o motorista olhando pelo retrovisor, aonde um carro esporte preto vinha rapidamente mas quando os outros foram olhar viram um borrão preto passar do lado direito do ônibus e depois o borrão pareceu diminuir para ficar andando a poucos metros à frente do mesmo.

Um Lamborghini. Falou um dos lobinhos.

Olha tem alguém acenando. Falou Emily apontando para uma mão que saia do lado do motorista.

Hermione não sabia se entendia Anne por ficar pálida a cada manobra que Harry fazia com o carro ou se achava divertido, pois ela mesmo estava gostando um pouco daquilo talvez por ter nascido trouxa e se sentir melhor num carro do que numa vassoura.

Esta no seu sangue. Falou Harry chamando a atenção de Hermione que estava distraída. Sabe você tem de manter sua mente fechada sempre.

Desculpe. Disse Hermione realmente encabulada. Mas como assim no meu sangue?

Talvez você não se lembre, mas quando você tinha três anos seu pai lhe contava diversas corridas de rua que ele participava quando jovem e ate mesmo um tempo depois de casado, mas sua mãe o proibiu. Falou Harry olhando para Hermione sem se importar com a estrada. Vi isso em quanto você tava distraída foi sem querer, mas...

A tudo bem. Falou Hermione com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Também se ele me contou isso quando eu tinha uns três anos eu dificilmente lembraria, mas que vai ser divertido quando eu perguntar pra ele, vai.

Olhe a estrada. Falou Anne não gostando de ver o irmão não prestar atenção na estrada. Olha o carro. - Harry desviou rapidamente de um carro que estava a sua frente e continuou. Não sei como a policia ainda não o parou.

Quando os policiais pensam em me seguir eu já sumi. Falou Harry de boa.

Adoraria saber dirigir assim. Falou Hermione com um sorriso distraído fazendo Harry rir alto. Que?

Bom não é todo dia que se ouve Hermione Granger a senhorita certinha seguidora das regras dizer que quer aprender a correr como um Street Racer. Falou Harry entre caindo na risada de novo Anne ate tentou acompanhar, mas desistiu quando o irmão desviou de um caminhão particularmente grande na ultima hora.

Muito engraçado Sr. Eu sou o Maximo. - Falou Hermione emburrada.

Se você diz que sou, quem sou eu para negar. Falou Harry fazendo gracinha e para desespero de Anne soltando as duas mãos do volante. Mas se você quiser eu te ensino.

Serio? Perguntou Mione desmanchando a cara emburrada.

Claro. Falou Harry. Você acha que eu perderia a chance de ensinar Hermione Granger a quebrar regras?

Não se mete nessa roubada! - Falou Anne não gostando daquilo.

Vamos ver. Falou Harry fingindo que não ouviu a irmã. Se sobrar uns dois dias nessas férias para nos descansarmos acho que te ensino o básico, e em Hogwarts nos usamos a sala de simulação.

Vou cobrar. Falou Mione sorrindo.

Logo depois eles conversaram a conversar sobre diversas coisas, Anne também entrava na conversa para tentar se distrair. Mas depois de meia hora Hermione percebeu que eles tinham entrado numa estrada deserta e estavam nela a mais de dez minutos.

Quando chegaremos? Perguntou Mione.

Já estamos na propriedade há dez minutos. Falou Harry dessa vez não desviando os olhos e surpreendendo Hermione. Se continuarmos nessa velocidade demorara mais ou menos quarenta minutos ate chegarmos a central.

Como ele consegue controlar o carro nessa velocidade? Perguntou Hermione olhando para Anne que ouvia musica distraída.

Acho que por mágica. Falou Anne dando de ombros.

Basicamente sim. Falou Harry vendo o olhar interrogativo da amiga. Assim como alguns que não foram para escolas de magia desenvolvem algumas habilidades acentuadas alguns bruxos também desenvolvem mesmo tendo treinamento adequado, e eu por ter vivido basicamente metade da minha vida com minha magia reprimida acho que consegui desenvolver um certo poder de controle em alguma coisa relacionada à velocidade como Vassouras e ate carros. Falou o moreno sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Apesar desse ser uma habilidade primaria que muitos tem, principalmente quem tem magia em seu sangue.

Que dizer que se eu começasse a dirigir assim eu também controlaria o carro? Perguntou Mione.

Inconscientemente sim. Falou Harry. Isso também vai vir do seu sangue já que seu pai era um corredor. O moreno ficou quieto por alguns instantes. Alcançamos. Disse fazendo Hermione sair de seus pensamentos e ver um ônibus aparente normal a poucos metros deles e a distancia estava sendo diminuída rapidamente ate que num movimento rápido Harry o ultrapassou. Segurem-se. Disse Harry freando o carro rapidamente fazendo eles ficarem andando somente a alguns metros à frente do ônibus. Vamos. Falou mais uma vez depois de colocar a mão pela janela e acenar para o ônibus e logo depois acelerou com tudo sumindo rapidamente de vista dos passageiros do Ônibus que estavam chocados.

Meia Hora todos estavam em frente da central, e quase todos se surpreenderam com o que viram. Um imponente palácio que com certeza era no mínimo duas vezes maior que o Palácio de Beckham, suas paredes eram negras e sombrias o estilo era francês medieval, mas muito bonito, tinha algo de diferente nele, pois exalava uma magia muito parecida cm de Hogwarts, mas tinha algo diferente.

Bem Vindos a Toca do Lobo. Falou Harry já com seu sobretudo da Alcatéia e quando todos viram isso colocaram seus sobretudos ate mesmo os lobinhos que usaram o sobretudo marrom. Os lideres assim como Harry recomendaram guardaram sua surpresa e assumiram feições serias, mas não duras. Aos lideres quando entrarem por essas portas vocês assumirão seus postos, escolherão dez guerreiros pessoais, menos Anne que já tem. Todos os lideres afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Aos aprendizes eu quero dizer que não se gabem por ser aprendizes de algum Líder, pois isso não vale nada já que quando vocês forem liberados de seu treinamento vocês terão de se virar, pois vocês só terão dois caminhos ou começar por baixo e subir desafiando outros membros ou serem bons o suficiente para se tornarem guerreiros pessoais.

Não haverá favoritismo, vocês vão caminhar com as próprias pernas ficarão fortes sozinhos. - Quem falou Foi Anne que parecia saber de tudo. Mas saibam que são poucos que conseguem subir dos postos, se querem ficar orgulhosos por serem treinados pelos lideres façam parte desses poucos.

Não arrumem confusões com outros aprendizes. Falou Harry mais uma vez. Os Lobinhos tem seu dormitório próprio, claro que separados entre dormitórios de Homens e Mulheres, mas não terá divisão de idade. Harry começou a subir a enorme escadaria que dava para as portas e quando chegou no ultimo degrau as grandes portas do palácio se abriram e de dentro dela dez homens com roupas da alcatéia saíram e se ajoelharam perante Harry.

Salve o Alfa. Disseram os dez homens ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. Diz Harry num sussurro audível que fez seus amigos rirem. Esses são os guardiões da Central, ninguém entra aqui sem eles saberem. Harry parou de falar e olhou para um ponto alem das portas e dos guardiões e soltou um risinho como se interessasse por algo. Quer dizer quase ninguém, mas existem outros guardiões que fazem outras coisas. Harry foi ate um do guardiões e o fez se levantar. Esse é Skull ele é o capitão dos Guardiões e se reportarão a Ishitar já que ela é a líder deles. Falou Harry fazendo um sinal para que Luna se aproximasse. Ela é a segunda no comando da Alcatéia e só se reportara a mim e ao conselho dos lideres.

Ishitar. Disseram os Guardiões respeitosamente ainda ajoelhados menos Skull que somente se curvou levemente.

Ishitar eles estarão a sua disposição depois falarei com você com mais detalhes. Falou Harry começando a andar ate a porta e quando faz isso os guardiões dão espaço para que todos passem. O grande salão de entrada era muito parecido com o de Hogwarts e as grandes escadas que se via logo à frente subiam ate um lugar que sumia na escuridão do teto mas logo no téreo eles viram vários corredores e portas fechadas. É impossível aparatar aqui dentro e só conseguem entrar na propriedade pelo portal quem já esteve aqui e aqueles que quiserem saber a historia desse lugar procure na nossa biblioteca. Falou mais uma vez começando a andar por um corredor à direita da entrada.

O Palácio por dentro era muito bonito as paredes feitas de pedras escuras e imponentes vários quadros e armaduras estavam nos corredores, alguns escudos aparentemente de ouro ou prata, sem contar os archotes que brilhavam como se nunca fossem acabar. Obras de artes bruxas e trouxas estavam em todos os lados, espadas em algumas paredes tapetes longos nos corredores, as cores predominantes eram o preto, vermelho, prata e dourado, mas uma vez ou outra eles viram algumas tapeçarias verdes ou rochas.

Aqui é a biblioteca. Falou Harry tirando todos de seus pensamentos e mostrando uma enorme porta de madeira branca. Aqui existem quase tudo que já foi escrito nos últimos mil e quinhentos anos, só não esta ai o que é julgado perigoso e restrito, o esses livros estão em outra biblioteca que fica na Seção de Pesquisas e Desenvolvimentos que são chefiados por Hermione e Neville. Os dois que foram citados não sabiam o que dizer. As bibliotecas estão fechadas para a festa de amanha então não entrem nelas. Harry não abriu a porta simplesmente foi para parede oposta do corredor e tocou uma pedra fazendo uma passagem abrir. Vamos subir. Falou entrando na passagem que dava para uma escadaria de mármore estranhamente verde eles subiram ate sair num corredor do segundo andar onde caminharam mais um pouco ate pararem em frente de uma porta marrom polida onde tinha uma única letra "L" nela Harry nem esperou somente entrou na porta que abriu sozinha.

Quando todos entraram se surpreenderam ao ver o que parecia ser um enorme salão comunal redondo onde se encontravam vários jovens (pelo menos uma centena) de quase todas as idades que simplesmente pararam de fazer qualquer coisa ao verem quem entrou no salão.

Salve o Alfa. Falaram todos se levantando perante a presença de harry que sorriu encabulado.

Os nossos aprendizes ficam aqui. Falou Anne vendo o desconforto do irmão e fazendo sinal para que os lobinhos que os acompanhavam se adiantassem. Eles são convidados, mas não queremos que tenham tratamento especial, são apenas aprendizes como vocês. Falou mais uma vez.

Michel. Falou Harry para um garoto de no Maximo dezessete anos que se adiantou. Explique para eles as regras e mostre os dormitórios. Harry parou por um instante e se virou para uma garota da mesma idade de Michel só que essa tinha cabelos estranhamente roxos. Sofi você mostrara o dormitório para as garotas. Os dois lobinhos com qual Harry falou se curvaram. Aproveitem o descanso treinem, estudem e se divirtam na festa de amanha. Harry olhou para aqueles jovens ainda em pé alguns era ate mais velhos do que ele. Podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo, mas antes quero apresentar os Lideres. Falou apontando para todos os outros lideres que não fizeram nada somente olharam para todos com interesse. Bom ate mais tarde.

Aos nossos aprendizes quero que se comportem não arranjem confusões e se arranjarem brigas, não percam. Quem falou foi Draco que usava seu tom frio, mas autoritário fazendo todos os aprendizes dos lideres afirmarem com um aceno da cabeça.

Nos vemos mais tarde. Falou Hermione seguindo Harry que ia sair pela porta quando duas figuras apareceram do nada em frente à porta.

E ai Harry? Disse um homem de cabelos que iam ate o meio de suas costas tão ruivos que parecia com um Weasley e os olhos negros transmitiam uma jovialidade muito grande.

Senhor. Falou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos que se curvou levemente perante esse ultimo Hermione conhecia pela voz como sendo Smoke.

Abel meu caro. Falou Harry como se estivesse realmente feliz e todos os lobinhos do aposento pareciam tenso menos os recém chegados. Vamos conversar em outro lugar. Falou Mais uma vez saindo do salão dos Lobinhos e indo pelo corredor ate uma porta qualquer e falou baixo, mas Hermione pode ouvir. Sala do Alfa. Ao abrir a porta eles entraram no que parecia ser um imenso escritório onde no em um canto tinha uma mesa longa de um branco marfim juntamente com uma cadeira executiva logo atrás da mesa estava um enorme quadro de um lobo negro de olhos amarelados que pareciam vigiar quem entrasse na sala. Para os lideres eu vou dizer agora. Falou harry. Toda a vez que quiseram ir para um aposento do castelo vão ate uma porta qualquer e digam o nome do aposto e a porta ira sair diretamente no aposento desejado só não poderá entrar nos quartos dos outros a não ser se tiverem autorização.Todos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Sentem-se. Ordenou fazendo um aceno com a mão e uma grande mesa redonda onde no meio era vazio como se fosse para aquém quisesse debater algo era só ir para aquele espaço vazio onde todos o pudessem ver o que foi feito pelo Homem ruivo e o Smoke. Falem.

O ataque foi feito seriamente, eles atacaram logo depois o c21 mas nos estávamos alertas depois do primeiro ataque mas mesmo assim ouve cinco mortes de internos. Falou Smoke quase ninguém estava entendendo a não ser Harry, Hermione e Anne. Reforçamos a guarda nos outros pontos da Europa e comunicamos os outros continentes sobre esses movimentos.

Obrigado. Falou Harry agora se voltando para o Homem ruivo. O que você tem a me dizer?

Tentaram roubar o deposito 5 mas acho que não foram os mesmos que atacaram o b15 e o c21. Falou o Homem ruivo ainda sorrindo.

Vampiro. Falou Gina se levantando como se fosse pular no meio do circulo e atacar o ruivo que estava ali.

Caçadora. Falou o homem ruivo num tom ameaçador mostrando suas presas e fazendo seus olhos ficarem amarelos.

Se acalmem. Falou Harry num tom firme de voz o que fez os dois se acalmarem. Esse homem de sobretudo cinza é Smoke...

O caçador de recompensas? Perguntou Rony interrompendo sem querer a harry.

Sim o maior caçador de recompensas do mundo bruxo. Falou Harry sem se importar com os olhares de interrogação. O ruivo que se confundiria com um Weasley se autodenomina Abel por alguma razão ele abdicou seu antigo nome e adotou esse. Falou essa ultima parte como se não fosse importante. Ambos estão sobre o meu comando e o de Anne são confiáveis e Abel é diferente dos outros vampiros.

Como assim diferente? Perguntou Luna se interessando.

Durante minhas férias e a formação da alcatéia eu me perguntava a seguinte coisa "Se humanos são presas de vampiros que é o predador de Vampiros?". Falou Harry como se não ouvisse a pergunta. Eu procurei ate que achei num livro negro dos vampiros a historia de um grande ser da primeira geração que se alimentava de seus iguais.

O único ser que pode suportar a maldição que o sangue de um vampiro carrega é outro vampiro. Falou Anne com calma. Ficamos sabendo que esse ser de Primeira geração é um vampiro mestre muito antigo que carregava grande ódio pelos seus semelhantes por alguma razão desconhecida, mas depois de lermos o livro ficamos sabendo que esse Vampiro fora selado pelos outros de sua espécie num local profano.

Quebramos o Selo e Abel foi libertado e por dever sua liberdade a nos jurou fidelidade e esta ao nosso lado. Falou Harry terminando a historia.

E por que vocês acreditaram nele? Perguntou Gina que não sabia o por que, mas sentia uma certa aversão aquele vampiro talvez por que ele seja de primeira geração coisa que ela sabia que isso o tornava muito poderoso.

Por que eu tenho uma divida eterna com eles e uma vez que um vampiro jura algo ele não pode quebrar esse juramente solene. Falou Abel sem olhar para Gina.

Smoke quero que você me traga os quatro traidores. Falou Harry com um tom sombrio o que fez Smoke abrir um sorriso satisfeito.

Sabe. Falou Abel vendo aquele sorriso. É melhor você deixar que quer eles vivos e em inteiros, pois se não... Alou num tom divertido fazendo Smoke resmunga algo que para todos pareceu um "Estraga prazeres" Harry riu alto ao ouvir isso.

Traga os dois que foram nos trair com voldemort vivos, inteiros e aptos a falar os outros dois quero eles vivos. Falou harry que não evitou de rir mais um pouco ao ver o sorriso satisfeito de Smoke ao ouvir a ultima parte. os Quero para amanha cedo. Falou mais uma vez olhando fundo nos olhos de Smoke passando os nomes dos traidores. Antes de você ir embora tem algo a me dizer?

Foi posto uma recompensa pela cabeça de Anne e a sua. Falou Smoke como se aquilo pudesse ser a coisa mais normal do mundo. Estão oferecendo 300 mil galeões e mais um posto de prestigio no exercito de Voldemort.

Aquele maldito. Falou Harry em um tom pensativo. Pode ir, mas antes ordene aos Guerreiros de Classe media que assacam os pontos 158, 352 e 456 do inimigo. Smoke fez uma leve reverencia perante os lideres e simplesmente sumiu sem fazer nenhum barulho. Onde estão Fred e Jorge? Perguntou olhando diretamente para Abel.

Chegarão em duas horas com seus discípulos. Falou Abel.

Ótimo. Harry ficou uns segundos quieto e depois falou. Anne fica aqui comigo enquanto os outros seguem Abel. Os lideres simplesmente se levantaram. Abel desculpe, mas você poderia leva-los para conhecer a Central e explicar como tudo funciona e mais os postos deles?

Legal. Falou Abel como se aquilo fosse divertido. Sempre quis ser guia turístico.

Faça isso por favor. Falou Harry com um suspiro cansado olhando de esguelha para um ponto da sala a que Abel também olhou rapidamente. não se preocupe.

Sim senhor. Diz Abel sumindo numa pequena nuvem negra e aparecendo logo depois em frente à porta.

De a eles a hiliens. Falou mais uma vez Harry só que dessa vez olhando para outro ponto no teto. Vejo você as seis da tarde na sala de reuniões, em quanto isso descansem. E Abel, quando Fred e Jorge chegarem também mostre tudo a eles.

Entendido. Falou Abel saindo da sala sendo seguido pelos outros que lançavam olhares desconfiados para Harry e Anne.

Quantos? Perguntou Anne assim que todos saíram da sala.

Três. Falou Harry respirando fundo como se farejasse o ar. Duas garotas e um garoto.

Eles estão ouvindo o que falamos? Perguntou Anne.

Provavelmente. Falou Harry só que dessa vez olhando para Anne. Você pega o garoto eu dou um jeito nas outras duas. Anne afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

Ambos ficaram quietos um silencio mortífero caiu sobre aquele aposento Anne diminuira sua respiração de tal modo que ate o mais experiente dos caçadores acharia que ela estava morta, mas pouco a pouco Harry pode sentir a presença de sua irmã desaparecer ate que do nada era como se ela não estivesse mais ali apesar de estar praticamente do seu lado mas isso não durou muito pois ela simplesmente desaparecera e segundos depois alguém cai no chão. Quando ele olha vê um garoto de uns 15 anos de olhos puxados com uma longa espada negra de lamina curva num estilo japonês provavelmente uma espada samurai.

Anne não espera o garoto se levantar, pois da um salto e estava pronta para cair em cima dele quando o garoto rolou para o lado segundos antes dela cair e dar um soco forte o suficiente para fazer quase todo o piso se rachar. O garoto tenta golpear Anne com a espada, mas esta simplesmente da um passo para o lado e desaparece como se o piso a engolisse.

Desista. Falou Anne num tom de voz serio aparecendo às costas do garoto que não teve tempo de reagir pois recebera um forte soco no meio das costas e logo depois um chute na altura das costelas o que provavelmente partiu umas duas, e com isso fora arremessado para direita mas antes dele bater na parede Anne já estava lá esperando por ele e quando ele chega perto dela ela simplesmente da um salto e golpeia a cabeça do garoto com força fazendo ele afundar no chão assim que o toca. Eu disse para desistir. Falou Anne assim que caiu no chão as subindo no peito do garoto e encostando do adaga azul na garganta dele.

Desisto. Falou o garoto o que fez harry bater palmas para a irmã.

Parabéns baixinha. Falou Harry indo ate perto da irmã e passando a mão na cabeça dela mas ela amarrou a cara ao ouvir do que ele a chamou. Largue a espada. Falou Harry para o garoto que simplesmente largou a espada. Por que não lutou com tudo?

Minha intenção não era matar. Falou o garoto que observa Harry se agachar e pegar sua espada. Você pode toca-la?

Ótima lamina. Falou harry sem prestar atenção na pergunta do outro. Hum falta pouco para chegar ao apse. Diz mais uma vez balançando a espada. Solte-o. Ordenou para Anne que ainda estava com a cara amarrada, mas logo soltou o estranho que logo tentou se levantar, mas algo o prendia no chão. Você ficara ai.

Eu levei dois minutos. Falou Anne voltando a sorrir e olhando desafiadoramente para o irmão. Quanto tempo você levara?

Levando em conta que são duas contra um e que provavelmente sejam mais poderosas que ele. Falou Harry como se fosse aceitar o desafio. E eu vou atacar para matar, acho que um minuto e meio. Falou mais uma vez olhando para irmã.

por que você falou que ia atacar para matar? Perguntou Anne interessada.

por que só assim elas lutarão com tudo ou quase tudo que tem. Falou harry que no instante seguinte some e reaparece dois metros de onde a irmã estava com a Imperatriz já desembainhada.

Aff. Falou Anne já desanimada. vamos apostar em outra hora, pois temos mais o que fazer. Falou mais olhando para o irmão. Acabe logo com isso. Quando Anne disse isso Harry apenas sorriu e o garoto que estava preso no chão ficou preocupado, mas do nada ele pode se soltar pegou a espada que Harry tinha deixado no chão e tentou ataca-lo.

Que vocês vejam o inferno. Falou Harry segundos antes do garoto tentar atingi-lo com a espada, mas a espada cortou somente o Ar, pois Harry não estava lá, para falar a verdade ele não estava naquele enorme e exagerado escritório ele estava num lugar sombrio onde não se podia ver nem um palmo a sua frente logo depois ele ouve duas pessoa cair e soltarem gemidos de dor. Aqueles que tentam me atacar sofrerão as conseqüências. Falou a voz de Harry num tom sombrio. Sejam bem vindos ao inferno. Uma intensa luz vermelha segou momentaneamente o garoto que tentava achar a Harry, mas quando sua visão voltou ele deixou sua espada cair e deu dois passos para traz.

O garoto viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos a poucos metros dele e um pouco mais afastada estava uma garota de cabelos tão negros quanto os deles e os olhos castanhos iguais aos deles para falar a verdade eles eram de certa forma parecidos. Mas o que ele não queria ter visto e pelo que percebeu nenhuma das outras garotas também queriam foi que eles estavam sobre um imenso rochedo onde abaixo deles corria um rio borbulhante de cor vermelha e o cheiro revelava que era sangue olhando para o auto ele via criaturas medonhas que voavam ou simplesmente escalavam um penhasco que estava a uns cinqüenta metros deles e mais acima não se via o teto ou o céu somente a escuridão fogo saia de algumas aberturas do penhasco e hora ou outra uma criatura despencava do penhasco dilacerada ou queimada.

Gostaram do show? Perguntou Anne aparecendo do nada perto dele. Hora que coisa feia os três tem de ficar juntos. Foi como se uma força invisível agarra-se os três e os lançassem para o meio do rochedo a poucos metros de uma outra figura que aparecia.

muito bem me digam quem são vocês e o que querem? Perguntou Harry num tom frio de voz.

Sabe a cada momento to achando você mais interessante. Falou a garota de cabelos castanhos que devia ter entre 16 e 18 anos. O modo como você invocou a primeira o jeito que usou o poder dela o pânico que se espalhou quando você abriu o Lost Ground. A garota parecia se deliciar com cada uma das palavras que diziam. Sabe você soube impor sua superioridade contra seus inimigos coisa que num campo de batalha é muito bom e agora nos manda para um lugar simplesmente medonho ate assustador para alguns.

Agradeço os elogios. Falou Harry sorrindo levemente e fazendo Anne amarrar a cara mais uma vez. Mas não perguntei isso.

Me chamam de Mina. Falou a garota de cabelos castanhos se curvando levemente.

Descendente da ultima noiva de Dracul? Perguntou Anne com interesse.

A sim. Falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabe mesmo tendo aprisionado Lord Dracul ela já havia sido batizada com o sangue dele apenar de não ter se transformado, mas ficou com alguns dons bem interessantes.

Que foram passados para seus filhos, netos, bisnetos etc... Falou harry como se já soubesse daquilo. E vocês?

Shiro Yamazaki. Falou o garoto de cabelos negros. Descendente dos antigos guerreiros.

Sim conheço sua historia. Falou Harry como se não se importasse. Cara vocês tem de aprender mais como fechar suas mentes. Falou mais uma vez surpreendendo os três que não aviam percebido alguém invadindo seus pensamentos. Mas continuem.

­Não gosto de dizer meu nome apesar de vocês já perceberem que sou irmã gêmea de Shiro. Falou a garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Mas muitos me chama de Shade inclusive meus amigos.

Karin Yamazaki. Falou Anne atraindo a atenção dos demais. Não gosta muito de ser chamada de Karin não sei por que.

O que querem? Perguntou Harry não ligando para a irmã.

Encontrar o portador de Imperatriz mais isso já fizemos por tanto estamos aqui para cumprir o contrato. Falou Shade lançando um olhar assassino para Anne que apenas sorriu.

Sim, mas falta mais um aqui. Falou Harry. Ele esta vindo para França de avião e será recebido por um amigo meu ate lá vocês estão sobre vigia. Falou Harry então tudo ao redor deles começa a escurecer e logo depois o escritório de Harry reaparece. Você estão querendo entrar para a Alcatéia?

E por que iríamos querer isso? Perguntou Shiro.

Por que assim vocês poderão honrar seus antepassados e alcançar mais rápido os seus sonhos. Falou Harry olhando para o casal de gêmeos. E você poderá se divertir caçando alguns bruxos das trevas sem contar alguns vampiros e outras criaturas. Falou Olhando para Mina que apenas sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

Eu vou numa boa. Falou Mina com entusiasmo.

Não leve na brincadeira, pois uma vez que se entrar para alcatéia NUNCA mais poderá sair nem mesmo seus filhos e os filhos deles. Falou Anne olhando feio para Mina.

E daí. Falou Mina dando de ombros. Vou me divertir e ainda por cima poder ficar mais forte.

Tome. Diz Harry lançando uma corentinha de ouro para mina que a pegou no ar. Acaba de aceitar o contrato. Falou ao ver o sorriso de Mina desaparecer e um olhar serio fitar a correntinha, mas logo depois ela colocou no pescoço.

Vocês querem? Perguntou Anne para o casal de gêmeos que cochichavam entre si.

Vamos. Falou Shade com interesse e olhando para Harry. Assim cumpriremos o contrato e serviremos ao portador da Imperatriz. Harry lançou duas correntinhas para o casal de gêmeos que as pegaram no ar sentiram um choque percorrer-lhes o corpo, mas logo depois cada um colocou a sua. Mina você trabalhara com o Somoke ele vai gostar da sua companhia. Mina apenas sorriu. Shade você trabalhara para mim já que você tem algumas habilidades que eu preciso em meu grupo.

O Shiro ficara comigo. Falou Anne fazendo Shiro amarrar a cara. A mina será de seu grupo?

Do nosso. Falou Harry. Amanha haverá um julgamento as nove da manha e os três deverão estar presente para ver o que acontece com traidores. Ele parou por uns instantes. Mina você começara a acompanhar o Smoke amanha e ele será seu superior.

Shiro será treinado por Abel. Falou Anne com um sorriso maroto.

Shade treinada por Leonardo. Quando Harry falou isso um portal azul apareceu ao lado dele e um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros rosto forte, mas não muito severo.

Chamou Falcon? Perguntou Leonardo se curvando levemente.

Leonardo essa é Shade será sua discípula e fará parte do meu grupo pessoal. Falou harry Apresentando Shade a Leonardo que simplesmente a analisou.

Ela é poderosa. Falou Leonardo para Harry como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

Sim. Falou Harry. Mas não sabe controlar seu poder, mas quero que você a faça chegar no limite. Diz mais uma vez. Mas antes de leva-la quero que você fique para festa de amanha e também mostre tudo aos três.

Sim senhor. Falou Leonardo com um sorriso nos lábios saindo da sala sendo seguido de perto pelos três novos integrantes.

Só falta mais um. Falou Anne distraidamente.

Sim e mais uma vez o circulo das espadas negras estará de volta e Devon se arrependera de não cumprir o contrato. Falou Harry com nojo ao se referir ao guerreiro negro.

N/A: Ae foi mal pela demora, mas ta ai o cap. Ta certo que ele ta sem muita ação, mas esperem pelo próximo q vcs vão ver.


	21. Confronto em Atlântida

Confronto em Atlântida

Um homem alto, negro e com olhos castanhos claros demonstrando grande jovialidade desembarca naquela manha no Aeroporto Pierre Dantes em Paris. O jovem vai em direção a saída do aeroporto, quando sente algo estranho, mas mesmo assim continua. Ele pega um táxi e diz num Francês muito carregado de sotaque um endereço que o taxista pareceu entender. Já avia se passado trinta minutos, mas o táxi continuava a andar rapidamente mais rápido do que o jovem imaginava.

Quando chegaremos? Perguntou o jovem ao motorista num francês cheio de sotaque, mas o motorista não respondeu, e ele estranhou aquilo.

Ola. Disse alguém do lado do jovem, que simplesmente deu um salto do banco traseiro do táxi ao ver um rapaz de cabelos negros que não estava ao lado dele a alguns instantes.

Mas que merda é essa? Perguntou o homem com o coração a mil olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado, que devia ser mais novo do que ele.

Adriano Sousa, nascido no Brasil, mais exatamente em Salvador, onde ainda vive com sua esposa um ano mais nova que você e tem um filho de dois anos. Falou o Rapaz de cabelos negros como se tivesse decorado uma fixa. Atualmente portador de uma espada negra. Também é mestre em capoeira, esporte que acho bem interessante.

Ele é mais alto que você. Fala uma voz infantil vindo do banco de passageiro, logo à frente de Adriano, que se assusta ao ver a uma garota de no Maximo onze anos olhando pra ele.

Como não senti sua presença? Quem são vocês? E o que querem? Adriano perguntou num estado de surpresa total.

Não sentiu nossa presença por que estava concentrado de mais em perceber a presença de magia negra que tinha na cidade. Falou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis logo a sua frente. Eu me chamo Anne Potter, e esse que esta do seu lado sorrindo é meu irmão Harry Potter, a quem você já deve conhecer. Adriano afirma com um aceno da cabeça sem entender mais nada.

Eu também sou aquele que você procura, e o que quero é que você cumpra o contrato. Falou Harry sorrindo como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

Como posso ter certeza disso? Perguntou Adriano, mas sua pergunta foi respondida quando uma melodia triste e sombria ecoou pelo carro vindo do porta mala. Ótimo, eu acredito, mas vamos logo com isso.

Esta bem. Fala Harry tirando uma corrente dourada de dentro das vestes e entregando a Adriano que sente um choque passando pelo seu corpo ao pega-la. Você não pode me trair, não poderá contar meus segredos, e agora faz parte de uma organização chamada Alcatéia. Ao chegar na nossa sede meu amigo Caio, que é o motorista, lhe dirá tudo que precisa saber. Sua família estará sendo removida para a cede Brasileira da Alcatéia, onde ficarão seguros e serão tratados muito bem. Você poderá velos daqui a sete dias.

Mas que... Adriano não terminou de falar, já que tanto Harry quanto Anne simplesmente sumiram do carro.

Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso. Falou o motorista num português sem sotaque.

Você fala minha língua? Perguntou Adriano surpreso.

Falo. Respondeu o motorista.

Então por que não me disse antes? Perguntou Adriano achando graça daquilo.

Você não perguntou. Diz o motorista sorrindo e se virando para falar com Adriano e ao fazer isso revela uma face de um Homem de não mais trinta anos com cabelos negros. Sou Caio. Não gosto do meu sobrenome então não uso.

Onde eles foram? Perguntou Adriano com curiosidade. E que negocio é esse de Alcatéia?

Eles foram para a central resolver coisas muito importantes. Falou Caio num tom bem humorado. E a Alcatéia é...

Eram quinze para as nove quando Harry entrou na sala de reunião dos lideres da alcatéia, onde todos conversavam sobre o que ia acontecer. Todos já sabiam do julgamento que fora explicado por Hermione e Abel, Rony nas duas primeiras horas fez questão de lembrar a todos que ele tinha razão sobre o caráter de Krun, mas depois dessas duas horas ele parou. Fred e Jorge aviam chegado no dia anterior. Eles pareciam cansados, mas muito felizes. Faziam piadas, soltavam fogos das Gemialidades e tudo que podiam, mas naquele instante eles estavam sérios assumiram um olhar duro, pois o que era claro para todos é que nenhum Weasley suporta uma TRAIÇÃO.

Faltam apenas cinco minutos. Falou Harry depois de um tempo de silencio. Vistam-se. Ordenou e logo todos estavam com as vestes da Alcatéia e suas correntes com pingentes estavam pra fora da camisa, demonstrando o grande posto de comando que eles exerciam. Isto não será fácil, pois o réu é conhecido ou amigo de alguns, fora que era um membro ativo e companheiro de luta. Não será julgado somente um, mas também quatro traidores, entretanto os quatro serão julgados separadamente. Pensem com calma, pois hoje nos somos os juizes e o júri. Todos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. Vocês saberão o lugar onde deverão sentar, pois a frente dele estão seus brasões. Mais uma vez todos afirmaram. Não fiquem nervosos e vamos. Quando terminou de falar isso uma porta lateral se abriu, e Harry logo passou por ela seguido de perto por todos.

A Sala de julgamento da Central era enorme. Em um canto de frente para a entrada havia uma mesa em forma de meia lua com dez lugares, a frente dessa mesa havia muitos lugares que sumiam ate alguns cantos escuros da sala enorme. Já nesses lugares havia uma enorme platéia que viera ver o julgamento, alguns ali eram aliados da Alcatéia ou lideres de outras filiais, ou ate mesmo simples pessoas que viviam nas vilas ou guerreiros da Alcatéia . Havia varias pessoas de outros paises. Entre a mesa dos juizes e o publico havia um espaço vazio com duas mesas uma afastada da outra, onde deveriam ficar os advogados de defesa e de acusação juntamente com os seus "clientes". A frente das duas mesas dos advogados havia um pequeno palco não muito grande, mas o suficiente para um homem em pé. Algumas grades de ferro negro circulavam o palco para que a testemunha ou o réu não tente fugir ou simplesmente caísse. A sala não era muita iluminada, apenas o suficiente para que todos vissem os acusados e as testemunhas.

Todos de pé. Falou um homem que devia ter a mesma altura de Hagrid¹ e logo depois disso toda a "platéia" se silenciou e a sala do julgamento caiu num silencio agourento. Não demorou muito e uma porta logo atrás da mesa dos juizes apareceu e se abriu Dela entraram na sala os dez lideres de toda a Alcatéia com suas vestes de combate, mas sem os capuzes. Curvem-se. Ordenou mais uma vez o homem em um tom normal, mas parecia que todos ouviram já que se curvaram levemente. Podem sentar. Ordenou mais uma vez e todos se sentaram.

Esta aberta acessão. Falou Harry que estava sentado ao centro da mesa dos juizes, em uma cadeira que ficava um pouco mais acima das outras. Que entre o primeiro acusado. Todos se viraram para a porta de entrada. Quando ela se abriu as pessoas que estavam mais no alto pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo e da porta entrou Victor Krun livre, sem amarras nem correntes, a poucos passos dele estava Smoker com seu abitual sobretudo cinza chumbo e os olhos impassível, mas parecia torcer para que o acusado tenta-se escapar, o que para sua decepção não aconteceu.

Krun sabia que mesmo estando livre de correntes ou amarras ele não poderia escapar, e se por algum milagre escapa-se, logo seria alcançado, e ai sim ele não entraria naquele tribunal somente com os poucos arranhões que tinha, pelo contrario, ele pensava que não chegaria nem mesmo a entrar no tribunal. Ele caminhava lentamente como se pensasse em algo pra escapar, para ser perdoado. Muitos que estavam naquela sala conseguiam ler sua mente, saber de seus medos e viam que apesar do seu rosto impassível e inflexível ele estava amedrontado, mas pareceu que aquele temor se transformou em puro pânico ao ver sentado ao centro da mesa dos Lideres Harry Potter com seus olhos verdes carregados de nojo e fúria. Ele passou a olhar pela mesa com calma já sabendo que estaria condenado percebeu que muitos ali ele conhecera em Hogwarts, mas o que fez seu coração apertar foi ver Hermione à esquerda de Harry os olhos dela vinham carregado de decepção. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ele chegou ao seu destino e logo se encaminhou para a pequena mesa a direita que ficava em frente aos Juizes. Ele se sentou numa cadeira vazia e não estranhou não ver ninguém ali para defende-lo provavelmente seria condenado sem nem mesmo ser julgado direito.

Esta enganado. Falou Harry assustando Krun que saiu de seus devaneios. Você terá alguém que lhe defenda apesar de sabermos que isso não adianta muito devido as acusações. Quando terminou de falar um pequeno estalo e um flash de luz verde é visto ao lado de Krun que se assusta ao ver um Homem alto aparentemente de meia idade com cabelos prateados e olhos de um castanho frio.

Victor Algustos Krun você é acusado dos piores crimes que um membro da nossa Sociedade que se auto intitula Alcatéia poderia cometer. Quem falou foi Luna que estava sentada à direita de Harry. Seus olhos azuis estavam frios como pedras. Você é acusado de participação indireta no Assassinato de seus companheiros e civis inocentes, De quebrar as leis de sigilo e a pior de todas: Traição. A ultima acusação fez o tribunal romper em burburinhos alguns gritos de "Traidor" ou "condenem ele" ou ate mesmo "ele merece a morte".

Como você se declara? Quem perguntou foi Rony que estava ao lado de Hermione os olhos do ruivo demonstrava desprezo assim como seu tom de voz. O advogado de defesa falou algo baixo só para que Krun ouvisse e este apenas assentiu.

Meu nome é Roberto Frinzman. Falou o Advogado de defesa se levantando. Meu cliente e eu queremos que apresentem provas sobre tais acusações. O Advogado parecia fazer aquilo só por praxe pois aparentemente ele mesmo já teria condenado o seu "cliente".

Muito bem. Falou Harry se curvando para frente a fim de analisar o acusado melhor. Que entre Albert Stan. Ao falar isso um homem baixo, de cabelos negros e olhos amarelados entra na sala sozinho e caminha rapidamente para o pequeno palco conde devia ficar as testemunhas ou os acusados. Sr. Stan você é acusado dos mesmo crimes que Victor Krun ou seja, de nos trair e dar informações a Voldemort sobre nossas ações. O Homem tremeu quando Harry falou aquilo e Krun simplesmente empalideceu mais ainda.

Sim eu admito, mas em troca de uma pena mais branda estou aqui pa...

Não interessa já levamos em conta o que você nos disse. Falou Harry interrompendo o Sr. Stan. Conte-nos exatamente o que aconteceu.

Muito bem senhor. Falou Stan ainda tremendo. Ontem, ou melhor, á dois dias Kun me procurou reclamando que não era valorizado e que alguém com o poder que ele tem não podia ser tratado como um reles soldado de classe baixa. Ele me convenceu com sua conversa e depois de alguns drinks, eu, que estava embriagado o segui para um encontro com um "contato" que ele dizia ter com os comensais e esse contato pareceu feliz com algo que Krun disse, mas eu não me lembro exatamente o que foi, mas apesar de bêbado eu podia distinguir claramente as coisas e depois de meia hora de conversa o contato nos levou para uma ilha com um pequeno barco. A ilha eu já disse onde fica mas pelo que eu consegui ouvir da conversa que Victor estava tendo é impossível alguém que não tenha a marca negra entrar lá a não ser se for um aliado negro. Albert Stan parou por alguns segundos onde respirou fundo e pode sentir que o "publico" estava interessado então sorriu brevemente. Chegando na ilha por alguma razão minha embriagues passou rapidamente, e quando percebi não dava pra voltar atrás. Victor me convenceu que já era tarde para voltar e que na certa eu seria morto por Traição, então não vi outra escolha a não ser colaborar. Krun foi o primeiro a ter contato com Voldemort, ficou na sala do Trono conversando por quase uma hora, e depois eu fui chamado. Voldemort olhou pra mim me fez algumas perguntas e depois eu literalmente fui lançado para fora da Sala, mas claro ele arranjou um jeito de eu Burlar o juramento, mas não conseguiu quebrar o encanto que nos prendia a Alcatéia.

É suficiente essa prova? Perguntou Harry olhando para o Advogado de Defesa que apenas se levantou foi perto da testemunha a analisou bem e depois olhou para o líder que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Sr Stan. Falou Frinzman com um tom entediado de voz. Como embriagado o Sr conseguiu saber de tantos detalhes?

Bom eu tava embriagado não morto. Falou Stan com um tom zombeteiro fazendo algumas pessoas rirem. É fato que dificilmente você esquece algo quando esta bêbado, mas você pode deixar de perceber detalhes ou coisas que você esta fazendo é provável esquecer algumas coisas se você dormir ou desmaiar devido ao consumo excessivo de Álcool mas como eu já contei eu estava acordado e apesar de não lembrar exatamente da conversa eu consigo lembrar das coisas a minha volta e se esta duvidando da minha palavra aplique um soro da verdade em mim e eu contarei tudo de novo com as exatas palavras.

Confesso que o testemunho de alguém que estava bêbado não pode se confiável. Falou o Sr Frinzman. O que teria para provar o que nos contou.

Eu teria isso. Falou Stan rasgando a camisa que usava e mostrando para o advogado uma grande tatuagem da Marca Negra que pegava quase todo o peito e um pedaço da barriga muitos dos presentes pareceram ver aquilo e murmuraram e logo todos sabiam. Victor Krun tem uma igual em seu peito é desse jeito que conseguimos dizer algumas coisas mas pelo contrato não ter sido quebrado por completo não contamos tudo.

Silencio. Falou Harry num tom normal de voz, mas todos se calaram. Muito bem creio que tenhamos provas o suficiente para convencermos ao Sr.

Sim. Falou o Sr Frizman. Sem mais perguntas. E logo voltou a se sentar do lado de Krun que murmurou algo para ele, mas este simplesmente fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

Muito bem. Falou Harry e então todos olharam para ele. Stan devera ficar aqui, pois daremos sua sentença primeiro.

Sim Sr. Falou Stan já conformado com seu destino.

Os lideres ficaram em silencio nenhum nem ao menos se mexia pareciam que estavam debatendo o caso através de Legilimencia, mas por mais que qualquer um tentasse saber entrar na mente deles não conseguiam. Já avia se passado aproximadamente vinte minutos de do silencio ate que do nada os lideres parecem relaxar e quase todos soltaram suspiros cansados.

Albert Stan você foi considerado culpado das acusações. O tribunal estourou em vaias de aprovação e gritos de alegria quando Rony Weasley se levantou para pronunciar essas palavras. Sua sentença será ter todo sua magia retirada do seu corpo e a memória apagada para que não lembre nem mesmo do próprio nome também será confinado numa instituição para Doentes Mentais trouxas onde sempre procurara saber quem é e de onde vem, mas nunca conseguira encontra as respostas para sua pergunta, e seus registros serão apagados do mundo bruxo e da Alcatéia. Stan tremeu quando ouviu o ruivo falar aquilo, pois a pior coisa para um bruxo era perder sua magia, mas eles o condenaram a mais coisas, ele agora seria uma existência nula, ninguém saberia quem era ele e nem ele saberia quem era, não teria direito de mais nada. Te damos essa pena leve por ter colaborado de boa vontade e admitido seus erros perante essa corte. Krum tremeu, pois se aquela era uma pena leve o que seria uma pesada...

Victor Krum você foi considerado culpado. Falou Harry se levantando sua aura verde estava visível e o desprezo era sentido em suas palavras. Há Alguém entre os lideres ou na platéia que gostaria de interver na sentença desses dois?

Ninguém entre nos ajudaria um maldito traidor. Urrou uma mulher na primeira fila que Hermione reconheceu como sendo prima de Vitor.

Eu intervenho por Victor Krun. Falou Hermione se levantando e fazendo toda a platéia estranhar. Peço que ele não pegue a pena máxima.

Obrigado mione eu sabia que você ia me ajudar. Falou Krum se levantando.

Calado traidor. Gritou Hermione fazendo Krum se encolher de medo. Não dirija a palavra a mim, pois não lhe conheço e nunca conhecerei um traidor imundo.

Sua sentença será mais branda. Falou Harry fazendo Hermione se calar e lançar olhares de nojo a Krum que pareceu apático. Eu o condeno a uma pena perpetua em Arkan². Krum tremeu desesperadamente, pois Arkan era a pior prisão que um mortal criaria, para falar a verdade entre a Alcatéia era dito que não fora um humano quem criara a prisão. Arkan era no meio de uma floresta viva onde seres malignos que não se juntariam a voldemort moravam. A própria prisão parecia ser feita de Dementadores, e qualquer um que fosse condenado a viver nela não conseguia sair ate o final da pena, mas a maioria enlouquecia nas primeiras horas que entravam lá devido a grande magia opressora que as paredes tinham. Eu condeno a você viver ate o ultimo dia de sua vida em Arkan, onde você Vera toda a dor e sofrimento que ajudou a causar, você ouvira os gritos e lamentos daqueles que morreram por sua causa, você sentira a dor e o desespero de estar a beira da morte, você desejará a morte mas ela não vira. Um dia seu lá será como um ano de dor, pois lá o tempo parece passar lentamente.

Por favor, não faça isso! Berrava Krum desesperadamente se levantando e tentando pular sobre Harry, mas Smoker simplesmente apareceu na frente dele com um sorriso carniceiro e desferiu um golpe no lado esquerdo de Krum que sentiu pelo menos três costelas quebrarem. Piedade!

Não terei piedade com um traidor. Falou Harry se levantando seguido dos lideres. Você perdera tudo aquilo que lutou pra conseguir, ninguém lembrara de você, pois será sempre um traidor. Harry parecia querer matar Krum ali mesmo. Smoker leve esses infelizes para uma sela nas Masmorras e espere a chegada dos outros.

Sim. Alou Smoker derrubando Krum no chão e depois o pegando pelo pé e saiu da sala o arrastando seguido de perto por Stan que via aquela sena estático e dando graças por ele não ser Krum, que se debatia e gritava.

Que entre os irmãos McQuin´s. Falou Harry se levantando e logo depois dois homens quase idênticos se não fosse os cabelos de cores diferentes: um era loiro e outro moreno. Vocês são acusados de dar informações confidenciais a bruxos das trevas.

Somos culpados. Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Muito bem isso facilita muito. Falou Harry olhando para Luna que logo se levantou e tomou a palavra.

Vocês terão sua magia retirada do corpo e suas memórias serão apagadas e passaram 40 anos numa penitenciaria Trouxa de segurança máxima ao cumprir a pena serão reintegrados ao mundo trouxa, e nunca mais terão contato com o mundo bruxo nem seus filhos e assim por diante. Falou Luna com uma calma assustadora e logo depois Abel apareceu atrás dos dois irmãos que tremeram com aquilo. Abel os acompanhe para as masmorras, e de lá os encaminhe para suas penas juntamente com os outros condenados.

Sim. Falou Abel e do nada os dois rapazes ficaram estáticos e seguiram Abel sem falar nada, como se fossem zumbis.

Sessão encerrada. Falou Harry batendo a mão na mesa e logo depois uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, pois todos os membros que ali estavam aprovavam as decisões dos lideres.

Harry se levantou e saiu pela porta logo atrás da mesa dos lideres e logo foi seguido pelos outros e aos poucos todos saíram do tribunal comentando sobre o julgamento e seu resultado. Os lideres estavam quietos todos esperavam Harry falar, pois este ainda estava serio e algo dizia que não era bom falar algo que o irritasse.

Bom galera, isso foi cansativo. Falou Harry se espreguiçando como se estivesse realmente cansado. Passamos mais de uma hora lá dentro.

Nossa. Falou Mione olhando para o relógio de pulso que carregava. É mesmo.

O que exatamente é Arkan? Perguntou Neville fazendo todos ficarem quietos e estranhamente tensos.

A prisão da alcatéia. Falou Harry num tom calmo. Temos nossos criminosos e prisioneiros de guerra como comensais que sairiam livre na sociedade Bruxa. O moreno suspirou e ficou quieto por um instante. Ela é pior do que Askaban na época em que os dementadores a guardavam, para falar a verdade Arkan parece ser construída inteiramente de dementadores, mas somente os condenados sentem isso, sua localização são poucos que sabem.

Em resumo essa prisão é um pedaço do inferno na terra. Falou Anne fazendo todos tremerem levemente. Quem entra nela revê todos os seus crimes todo o mal que fez as pessoas só que eles não só "revêem", eles sentem toda a dor que causaram todo o sofrimento e desespero como se estivesse realmente acontecendo com eles. Os condenados só tem uma hora de descanso por dia, que é para comer e ter um "banho de sol". É quase impossível escapar da prisão, e se alguém escapar há uma floresta quase que intocada ao redor dela, e criaturas tão antigas que não se submeteriam ao poder de Voldemort ou ate mesmo ao de um deus, algumas cruéis, outras pacificas.

Somente quem é o senhor do castelo que usamos como prisão é quem pode caminhar livremente pela floresta e pela própria prisão, quer dizer os empregados do Senhor do Castelo também podem. Falou Harry como se não fosse nada de mais. Esse castelo pertenceu a Salazar Slitheryn e estava "perdido" há muito tempo, mas a localização dele esta no livro que eu dei a Hermione, só que ela não conseguiria ler se eu não deixa-se.

Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá. Falou Luna indo em direção a saída da sala. Agora eu vou descansar um pouco e depois vou dar uma volta pelo castelo. Luna saiu e logo foi seguida por Neville, Fred e Jorge.

Eu quero dar uma olhada na biblioteca. Falou Hermione olhando para Harry como se pedisse permissão.

Pode ir. Falou o moreno fazendo Rony fazer uma careta. Leve o Rony com você talvez Abel já esteja lá, e ele é um ótimo jogador de xadrez.

Vamos ver se ele é tão bom assim. Falou Rony fazendo uma cara decidida, saindo da sala juntamente com Hermione.

Sabe o palácio é bem grande, e demoraria muito para o Rony ou qualquer outro encontrar vocês. Falou Anne olhando de esguelha para Draco e Gina que coraram levemente, mas apenas sorriram e saíram da sala. O que você pretende fazer agora?

Quero dar um treinamento coletivo para os lobinhos que estão aqui. Falou Harry com um sorriso nos lábios fazendo Anne ter pena dos lobinhos. Deve ter uns duzentos ou trezentos lobinhos, acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Acho que você vai precisar de alguém que saiba curar ferimento isso sim. Falou Anne dando de ombros como se aquilo fosse normal. Mas, tudo bem vamos.

O Salão Comunal dos lobinhos ainda estava lotado alguns foram tentar ver o julgamento, mas foram barrados, pois somente membros formados podiam ver. Os aprendizes dos lideres eram bastante focados, sempre cercados e respondendo perguntas e dessa vez não era diferente, pois estava Emily sentada num canto com mais ou menos cinco rapazes e duas garotas a cercando, fazendo varias perguntas que ela respondia calmamente.

Mas e ai, como é ser treinada pelo Alpha? Perguntou pela décima vez uma das garotas, que era morena com cabelos curtos e olhos amarelados.

Cansativo. Respondeu Emily sorrindo para a garota. Ele é bem rigoroso nos treinos, mas quando sai deles ele parece outra pessoa.

Como assim? Perguntou um garoto da mesma idade que ela.

Bom, no treino ele na maioria das vezes é serio e rígido, mas quando não estamos treinando ele sorri por quase tudo e é bem amigável com quem gosta. Falou Emily ainda sorrindo.

Queria participar de um treino dele para saber quem é mais rigoroso, ele ou o meu professor. Falou um menino loiro que Emily não sabia o nome.

Por que você não pergunta pra ele isso? Perguntou Emily sorrindo e olhando de esguelha para trás do sofá em que estava sentada.

Não acho que poderia. Falou a outra garota dessa vez loira de olhos castanhos. Acho que isso pode contrariar alguma regra.

Basicamente você só não poderia perguntar sobre assuntos restritos da Alcatéia. Falou Alguém, assustando todos ou quase todos que estavam perto do circulo. Sabe estou aqui a uns dez minutos e vocês não perceberam, talvez a Emily, mas ela demorou uns sete minutos para perceber. Falou aparecendo atrás do sofá como se saísse do chão e ao lado dele estava Anne.

Salv...

Ta, Ta já sei. Falou Harry fazendo um sinal com a mão para que todos ficassem quietos. Ae Lobinhos quem quer ter um pequeno treinamento de duas horas comigo? Perguntou Harry elevando um pouco a voz para que todos no salão ouvissem, e logo todos que estavam lá responderam, alguns desceram dos dormitórios. Muito bem então já que temos tantos alunos, Anne me ajudará. Anne fez um aceno com a mão e toda mobília do Salão desapareceu.

O Tempo na sala vai passar mais rápido do que o de fora para que possamos treinar. Falou Anne com um tom alto de voz. E deixaremos um pouco assim para que depois vocês descansem, mas todos os relógios dos dormitórios marcarão a hora de lá de fora.

Muito bem, vamos começar! Falou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

Já avia se passado mais de duas Horas e Harry já deixara a sala dos Lobinhos a mais ou menos meia hora apesar disso o Salão ainda estava em silencio um ou outro suspiro de cansaço ou gemido de dor era ouvido. Poucos pareciam em condições decentes e aqueles que estavam ajudavam a curar os que estavam caídos.

Definitivamente ele é mais rigoroso que meu professor. Falou o garoto loiro para Emily, que parecia não estar tão cansada quanto os outros.

É ele pegou um pouco leve. Falou uma discípula de Harry surpreendendo quem ouviu.

Se isso é leve não quero ver ele pegando pesado. Falou um garoto que tinha no Maximo 17 anos. Quem pega mais pesado entre os lideres?

Acho que o Falcon pega mais depois dele vem o Draco e a Luna. Falou Emily olhando para duas amigas que eram discípulas dos outros dois lideres e essas apenas confirmaram com um aceno da cabeça. A vou dormir um pouco, to quebrada.

Já era Hora da festa da Alcatéia, vários membros e cidadãos das vilas estavam nos terrenos do palácio, onde seria realizada a festa. Se podia ver varias criaturas mágicas que eram aliados da Alcatéia por lá, entre elas estavam Centauros, que ficavam analisando as estrelas e comendo frutas e outras coisas. Para surpresa de muitos lá também tinham alguns Elfos Reais e para surpresa do próprio Henduriel lê tinham outros reis de povos elficos, e por mais incrível que pareça tinham alguns trotões andando de um lado para o outro como se estivessem dentro d'água. Alguns seres ali eram desconhecidos, mas muito simpáticos e todos conversavam como os humanos ate Abel achou interessante uma conversa com um chefe dos anões que ali estava.

A decoração avia sido feita por alguns elfos e bruxos, haviam estatuas de gelo pelos cantos retratando cenas da mitologia ou simplesmente pessoa importantes dos povos que ali estavam, as estrelas no céu pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade, graças a um feitiço que Harry fizera e que fora a alegria dos centauros, entre ele Agouro e Beiron. Fontes com água cristalina estavam espalhada, bebidas eram servidas por elfos domésticos que sorriam com orgulho de estarem entre tantas pessoas e seres importantes. Muitos lideres dos caçadores estavam ali alguns olharam torto para Abel que não se importava muito, e ate puxara conversa com Amanda e Angel, essas não ligaram para o fato dele ser um vampiro já que era aliado de Falcon e não iria sair mordendo pescoços por ai.

Afff. Falou Abel com um sorriso nos lábios em quando conversava com Angel. Eu conheci Dracula, o vampirinho arrogante, não fui com a cara dele e foi com a ajuda dele que outros lideres vampiros me lacraram.

Conheceu Van Hellsing? Perguntou Amanda interessada na conversa.

Conheci o avô dele. Falou Abel fazendo cara de quem tentava lembrar de algo. na época eu achei que tinha sentido algo ao chegar perto dele, claro que havia alguns caçadores de vampiros na época, mas não havia uma organização.

Realmente, apesar dos meus instintos dizerem que você é um vampiro, você não age que nem um. Falou Angel fazendo Abel rir alto, mas essa risada foi abafada pelas outras conversas.

Minha cara, eu não sou um vampiro comum. Falou fazendo alguns caçadores que estavam por perto o olhar com mais apreensão do que antes. Eu não gosto de sangue humano, muito pelo contrario eu gosto dos humanos, são um povo bem legal e curioso, mas eu me alimento de sangue de Vampiros, visto de um outro ponto de vista eu também sou um caçador de vampiros.

Já tinha ouvido falar de algo parecido. Falou Amanda num tom vago.

Se quererem, eu posso dar algumas dicas para vocês. Falou Abel que por um instante sentiu um frio passar pela espinha e depois olhou para trás onde viu Gina o olhando com curiosidade e desconfiança. Ora Viper não fique assim, eu não sou perigoso, pelo menos não com os meus aliados.

Fico alegre de ouvir isso. Falou Gina chegando perto de Abel e cumprimentando as caçadoras com um aceno da cabeça essa apenas olharam para ela com interesse. Você saberia me dizer onde esta o Draco?

Esta ta te procurando ali perto daquela estatua de elfo. Falou Abel e logo depois gina saiu. Pelo menos evoluímos na nossa relação.

Evoluíram? Perguntou Angel.

Sim. Falou Abel com um sorriso travesso. Eu não me transformei e ela não tentou me atacar. Falou como se fosse obvio, e vendo a troca de olhares entre Angel e Amanda começou a achar aquilo interessante. Quando Falcon, ou melhor, Harry for falar com vocês, tentem perguntar a ele sobre a pequena descendente de caçadores. Disse apontando para cabeleira Ruiva que era vista a alguns metros pertencentes a Gina.

Hermione estava achando maravilhosa aquela festa, pois nunca teve tanta oportunidade para conversar com seres tão fantásticos e inteligentes quanto os elfos e centauros. Eles conversavam sobre diversas coisas, ela respondia algumas perguntas do Elfos a respeito dos humanos, tanto mágicos quanto não mágicos, e eles contavam para ela parte de sua magia natural e mais algumas coisas que dificilmente conversariam com outro humano.

A respeito dessa tal Maldição cruciatos. Falou Kriendil um elfo alto de cabelos longos e negros e olhos azuis como o céu da noite. Acho que temos alguma coisa que poderia reverter os efeitos colaterais dela, mas somente se foi causado por ela ou por alguma outra magia.

Ficarei encantada de ouvir. Falou Hermione sorrindo levemente. Você poderia me ajudar muito não só a mim, mas também a Neville.

Veremos melhor como e depois entraremos em contato com você. Falou Kriendil. Mas em troca você poderia nos conseguir um pouco daqueles Fogos dos gêmeos ruivos?

Dos Weasleys? Perguntou Hermione e o elfo logo fez um aceno com a cabeça. Será fácil eles desenvolveram alguns que se transformam no que você pensa quando estoura, ou seja adquire formas que você pensa.

Adoraríamos esses. Falou outro elfo ao lado de hermione. Não vemos fogos de artifício tão bons dês do Capa cinzenta.

Ei Mione, vamos dançar um pouco. Falou Rony chegando e interrompendo a conversa. A desculpe. Diz o ruivo percebendo os elfos, mas estes apenas sorriem amigavelmente. Roubarei ela um pouco, mas depois ela volta para conversar.

Vão nessa. Falou Kriendiel e logo Rony saiu puxando Hermione para uma pista de dança que fora montada ali a musica era leve e lenta.

Nossa, nunca pensei que teria tanta gente assim. Falou Rony a Hermione em quanto eles dançavam.

Tem tantas pessoas interessantes aqui. Falou Hermione com um sorriso.

É mesmo. Falou o ruivo. Tava conversando com um anão que joga muito bem xadrez bruxo, parece que Harry o ensinou quando os conheceu e ele se aprimorou.

A festa seguiu ate as quatro da manha, a meia noite as luzes se apagaram e centenas de fogos Weasleys foram lançados no ar, alguns formavam figuras de grandes dragões que sobrevoavam a todos, e os elfos pareciam admirar aquilo, juntamente com os anões. Todos os lideres foram abordados diversas vezes por convidados e conversavam alegremente com todos, e, para desgosto de Anne, Cristini realmente avia aparecido e quase que arrastara Harry para a pista de dança, mas este foi "salvo" por Emily, só que mesmo assim não escapou de dançar. Ele se divertira muito e passou grande parte da noite com a garota ou com Anne. Luna e Neville sumiram por volta das duas da manha e Rony e Hermione conversavam alegremente com os elfos, Os gêmeos também falavam com alguns, mas aos poucos todos começaram a sair. Alguns convidados iriam dormir ali no palácio, e no caso dos Elfos os centauros preferiram passar a noite no bosque nos arredores do palácio.

Agradeço a todos por terem vindo. Falou Harry em cima de um palco para que todos vissem eles. Essa festa, além de nos alegrar, nos aliviou um pouco e nos permitiu conhecer melhor uns aos outros, e digo que há muito tempo tantos povos estiveram juntos numa comemoração como essa. Quando terminou de falar isso foi aplaudido e depois tudo se esvaziou rapidamente.

As cinco da manha os terrenos do Palácio estavam desertos, os elfos domésticos limparam tudo muito rápido com ajuda de magia, é claro as estatuas de gelo simplesmente desapareceram, mas as estrelas pareciam ainda brilhar com força.

Era um lugar escuro, ele não podia ver nada, só sentia algo em seus braços. Deu alguns passos para trás ate que pareceu cair sentado em alguma coisa, apertou inconscientemente o ser em seus braços, mas com cuidado. Um sopro gélido foi ouvido depois dele um estouro de sons como se uma batalha estivesse acontecendo, mas ele não via nada alem dele nem mesmo quem ou o que ele etária segurando.

Liberte-se. Alguém falou em sua mente uma voz profunda e poderosa. Faça eles pagarem. A terra ao seu redor tremeu, ele pode sentir o medo espalhar pelo que parecia ser o campo de batalha junto com o medo vinha o cheiro de fúria, ódio, desespero e crueldade.

Sim eles pagarão. Falou Harry, mas sua voz era mais profunda carregada de fúria e de dor. Mas antes não deixarei o que eu mais preso partir. Ao falar isso ele sentiu uma enorme onda de energia oscilando ao seu redor saindo de seu corpo e do próprio ar e então algo quente, uma única lagrima saiu de seu olho direito e caiu em direção ao ser em seus braços.

Isso liberte-se, me liberte. Falou a voz poderosa dentro dele com um tom quase descomunal de voz então ele ouviu outra voz só que essa não vinha dele, mas sim de algum lugar do campo de batalha, a voz parecia furiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo com um tom de advertência e temor, mas ele não ligou outras vozes foram ouvidas, mas ele não queria ouvi-las, ele só estava focado em alguém que estava a sua frente e no ser em sues braços e foi com grande alivio que ele sentiu o ser voltar a respirar ouvir o coração dele bater mas isso foi tudo.

Vingança. Falou Harry num tom baixo e frio. O vento estava tão forte que parecia um tufão, o cheiro de medo se espalhou após essas palavras, uma forte magia negra vinha em sua direção, o solo começou a rachar e fogo e lava foi espirada para o alto, a magia o acertou, mas pareceu não ter efeito, somente o cheiro de terra subindo e então tudo cessou. O vento parou, a terra simplesmente parou de tremer e o fogo se extinguiu, a lava secou rapidamente, foi como se os elementos se curvassem para o que estava ali, então foi como se toda energia do mundo estivesse saindo do corpo dele subindo em direção ao céu e do nada explodindo trazendo uma grande onda de choque ao seu redor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritou Harry, se levantando de um salto da cama, suas roupas estavam grudas no corpo, o suor pingava no chão, ele estava em estado de alerta, qualquer coisa viva que aparecesse ele consideraria um inimigo. Seu coração estava a mil, ele passou um olhar rápido pelo amplo quarto e vê quase tudo destruído, algumas coisas estavam queimando mas logo se apagaram quando ele olhava para as chamas. Aos poucos a respiração dele foi diminuindo, seu coração também foi diminuindo as batidas rápidas e fortes, seu estado de alerta foi caindo ate que ele tomou consciência de onde estava, mas um sentimento ruim ainda continuava em seu peito. Arrumar. Falou Harry num tom baixo e logo toda mobília, quadros e as cortinas foram arrumadas, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, então o moreno caminhou lentamente pelo quarto foi no banheiro e entrou com toda a roupa em baixo do chuveiro frio.

Voldemort andava por uma floresta escura e densa, o cheiro da morte exalava de cada canto, criaturas espreitavam por cada arvore, sem medo dele, como se ele fosse somente mais um humano ou ser que ali vivia. O Lorde Das trevas sabia que aquele lugar era onde seres de poder inimaginável moravam alguns cruéis, outros nem tanto, diziam que ate demônios andarilhos ali viviam.

Ele parou por um instante algo se mexera a sua direita, alguma coisa o estava caçando, o vigiando, esperando para dar o bote, mas não se abalou por isso, apenas sorriu com seus lábios finos e grotescos e voltou a andar. Ele levantou o braço direito e um raio verde foi em direção daquilo que o seguia, logo depois ouve o som de algo pesado caindo no chão. Já estava ali a mais de três horas, ate que em fim chegou em seu destino: uma gruta incrustada num enorme paredão de rocha negra.

O Lorde adentrou na gruta, que era enorme por dentro, não se conseguia ver o seu fim, pois a escuridão não deixava, mas ele não precisava ir ate o fim dela, não, o que ele procurava estava ali bem na entrada. Ele olhou para o que parecia ser um enorme ninho de dragão abandonado onde se tinha varias cascas de enormes ovos partidas. Mas as cascas eram diferentes não eram brancas ou dourada, mas sim negras então ele se agachou e pegou dois pedaços deu meia volta desaparecendo antes mesmo de sair da caverna.

Em frente aos grandes portões negros da terra de Enterius se encontrava a figura alta do Ceifador de Almas ajoelhado, como se esperasse algo ou alguém muito importante. Um silencio aterrador caia em volta da montanha, nem mesmo as criaturas que estavam naquela floresta ousavam fazer algum barulho perto daquele ser.

Salve os maiores deuses que já caminharam pela terra. Falou a voz gutural do Ceifador por trás do capuz e logo depois os portões negros brilharam numa luz vermelha.

O que tens para nos contar? Falou uma voz calma e doce saindo dos portões.

Como vocês sabem, eu encontrei o Enviado dos Deuses. Falou o Ceifador, seu tom de voz frio e sem emoção demonstrava uma fidelidade quase ou ate insana.

Sim. Falou uma voz fria e cruel tão forte quanto trovoes saindo dos portões. Sentimos a energia dele e também já sabemos da Imperatriz.

Ele me disse algo que me deixou aterrorizado. Falou o Ceifador quase que num sussurro. Maliris Akaen Kiraice Malitik Skenne isso na língua atual significa "O Inimigo dos Deuses retornou".

Mas que insolente. Falou uma voz feminina que vinha do portão. Veja nossa decisão. Falou a mesma voz se elevando e do nada uma esfera de vidro negro apareceu em frente ao ceifador que a pegou mas continuando ajoelhado. Entregue isso ao mortal inútil que você esta servindo e fale para ele quebrar o globo de vidro com qualquer poder de qualquer elemento e dai uma ou varia criaturas referentes a esse elemento surgirão para servi-lo.

Harry estava caminhando pelos corredores da Central da Alcatéia, ele ainda estava preocupado: aquele sonho não fora comum, mas ele não sabia o que significava, não sabia se seria com ele ou com outra pessoa aquela voz que ele ouviu, aquela magia que ele sentiu era família, mas a explosão de energia foi diferente, parecia não ser humana.

Algo lhe preocupa? Perguntou Abel aparecendo ao lado de Harry fazendo o garoto sair de seus pensamentos.

Talvez. Falou Harry num tom vago. Que horas são?

Mais ou menos duas da tarde. Respondeu Abel olhando para o líder com curiosidade. Sombras estão se movendo, algo esta para acontecer.

Percebi. Falou Harry ainda num tom vago, mas depois voltou sua atenção para Abel. Hoje iremos ver o antigo imperador.

Quer que eu vá junto? Perguntou Abel com um tom de voz interessado.

Eu quero me aliar a eles não mata-los. Falou Harry fazendo Abel rir alto como se aquilo não fosse nada. Mas acho que tenho uma missão para você, ou melhor, para você e para Smoke.

Me chamou? Falou Smoke aparecendo logo ao lado de Harry.

Quero que vocês judiem um pouco dos aprendizes dos lideres. Falou Harry não se alterando com o aparecimento repentino do homem. Quero que eles fiquem inteiros, mas que saibam como é dura uma batalha, quero que eles provem do medo, pois só assim eles sobreviveriam.

Ou seja, você quer que eles recebam um treinamento de elite. Falou Abel com um certo interesse na voz. Tens planos para eles?

Talvez. Falou Harry seu tom era vago. O Treinamento durara três anos, usem a Sala Negra do quarto andar e ajustem o tempo para que termine um dia antes da volta as aulas. O moreno parou olhou para Smoke. Leve Mina com você, creio que será bom ela saber que não é tão poderosa e que precisa de muito treino para alcançar o nível que ela quer.

Quando você partirá? Perguntou Abel.

Em duas horas. Harry Parou de andar e fitou o teto por um instante. Abel também fez isso, mas Smoke pareceu achar aquilo desnecessário. É a segunda vez que você me espiona da primeira eu fui paciente, mas se você não aparecer nesse instante deixarei Smoke brincar com você. Quando terminou de dizer isso uma garota de mais ou menos quinze anos e cabelos negros com feições orientais apareceu na frente de Harry seus olhos castanhos o fitavam com interesse, mas logo desviou os olhos para Abel.

Oni. Falou a garota fazendo menção de tirar a espada que carregava nas costas, mas aparentemente ela esperava o primeiro movimento de Abel.

Vampiro. Falou Abel com uma calma assustadora como se aquilo fosse normal. Apesar de já me chamarem de demônio.

Sabe da próxima vez que você me espionar desse jeito eu tomarei providencias para que nunca mais você faça isso. Falou Harry serio sem se importar com o olhar mortal que a garota lançava a Abel. Ei Karin você vira comigo e os outros lideres. Falou Harry voltando a caminhar deixando tanto Smoker quanto Abel surpresos com tal noticia.

Não acho que deva leva-la. Falou Smoker andando rápido para alcançar o líder.

Ela é muito impulsiva. Falou Abel também logo ao lado de Smoker.

Ela verá o quanto deve evoluir nessa jornada. Falou Harry sorrindo como se aquilo não fosse nada. Por que você ainda esta parda? Perguntou o moreno sem se virar e logo depois Karin estava ao seu lado. Tenho planos para o seu futuro por tanto não me decepcione.

A noite estava muito fria naquela parte da Romênia, mas os pesquisadores não se importavam com o frio, pois observavam com grande fascínio aqueles magníficos dragões que ali estavam, muitos dos quais eles julgaram estar extintos ou pior, serem meras lendas. O Que nenhum deles percebeu foram onze seres aparecerem um pouco acima deles em uma parte das montanhas.

Tem muita gente aqui. Falou um dos seres.

O que você queria? Falou mais um com um tom feminino e levemente autoritário.

Rony e Hermione dá para vocês não começarem logo agora? Perguntou Harry meio serio.

Pensei que era para você nos chamar pelos outros nomes. Falou Rony ainda mal humorado.

Como se isso fosse fazer vocês ficarem quietos. Falou Harry só que agora num tom divertido. Luna os faça dormirem. Luna que estava quieta ate o momento murmurou algo e aos poucos todos os pesquisadores caíram num sono profundo e imperturbável.

Você tem de me ensinar a fazer isso. Falou Draco com um tom divertido de voz, pensando em algo que todos julgaram não ser muito descente.

Shade análise o terreno e veja se alguém ainda esteja acordado. Mandou Harry para única garota que estava de sobretudo marrom escuro então a garota fechou os olhos e por alguns segundos a presença dela sumiu, mesmo ela não tendo saído do lugar, logo depois ela reabriu os olhos. Tem um ruivo que esta em uma tenda azul escura a cem metros da direita, ele esta junto de um homem loiro ambos apresentam traços de aumento de poder repentino.

Devem ser Carlinhos e o amigo dele que trabalham aqui. Falou Gina interessada.

Ele deve ter participado do ritual que Dumbledore fez. Falou Luna interessada na habilidade de Shade.

Neville faça um favor e jogue um pouco de pó do sono na barraca deles. Pediu Harry sem olhar para o amigo que sumiu e menos de trinta segundos depois voltou.

Estão dormindo que nem dois bebes.Falou Sorrindo.

Então vamos. Falou Harry colocando o capuz do sobretudo assim como todos e logo depois desapareceu no ar e reapareceu a apenas trinta centímetro de um imenso dragão verde escuro e de olhos vermelhos. Ele dava a impressão de ter saído de um livro de lendas medievais trouxas. Assim que o dragão percebeu a presença dele soltou um urro estridente e logo depois vários dragões levantaram vôo e pareceram observar os intruso,s uma labareda de fogo roxo voou na direção deles, mas foi repelida por um escudo azul anil.

Quem conjurou o escudo? Perguntou Shade impressionada com o sangue frio de todos ali, pois ela não estava tão confiante que ia sair inteira daquele encontro.

Quem são vocês? Perguntou uma voz forte grossa como se um animal estivesse falando pela primeira vez em séculos.

Não é por nada não. Começou a falar Dreik num tom meio irônico. Mas pelo que eu vejo só tem dragões então como alguém falou?

Sou Falcon, ultimo dos guerreiros do antigo código. Falou Falcon não ligando para a pergunta do outro.

O Antigo código já não existe mais. Falou mais uma vez a mesma voz.

Estou aqui para estabelecer um novo código. Falou Falcon dando um passo a frente e o dragão verde escuro que estava a sua frente levantou vôo e então revelou um outro dragão que ate então estava atrás dele, só que esse era enorme, devia ser maior que Grope, suas escamas verde brilhavam com a lua cheia e as tochas acessas dos bruxos, havia algumas escamas prateadas e ele parecia ser um dragão de lendas bretãs medievais.

Somente aquele que carrega a nossa marca pode pedir algo assim. Falou o Dragão a sua frente surpreendendo a quase todos menos Falcon.

Eu to loco. Falou Greiffer num tom baixo de voz. Juro que vi e ouvi aquele dragão falar.

Se você esta louco eu também estou, pois também ouvi e vi. Falou Jorge tremendo levemente com um olhar cortante do dragão a sua frente.

Ele esta conosco. Falou Falcon fazendo sinal para que Dreik se aproximasse e este o fez meio que cauteloso. Este é Dreik um dos últimos Guerreiros Dragões que caminha pela terra e o ultimo Herdeiro da verdadeira marca do imperador. Falcon estalou os dedos e o sobretudo e a camisa de Dreik sumiram o fazendo tremer com o ar gelado e lançar um olhar assassino a Falcon. Mostre. Dreik se virou e o Dragão estreitou os olhos ao ver a tatuagem em forma de dragão chinês nas costas do loiro.

Sigam-me. Falou o Dragão se virando e andando sem esperar os outros. Falcon estalou mais uma vez os dedos e as roupas de Dreik voltaram, e logo depois ele seguiu o dragão. Logo todos estavam andando na mesma direção. Demorou mais ou menos dez minutos ate o dragão parar em frente a uma caverna na encosta direita da montanha. Entrem.Todos entraram na caverna menos o dragão que ficou de fora assim que o ultimo entrou um globo de luz vermelha os envolveu.

Potter você poderia me responder uma coisinha? Perguntou Malfoy com um tom um tanto irônico na voz.

Sim. Respondeu o líder sem se abalar.

COMO UM DRAGAO PODE FALAR? Não foi só Malfoy que praticamente gritara aqui, mas sim quase todos, menos Anne que estava pensativa.

Dragões ancestrais tem essa habilidade, eles também são conhecido como os Dragões Mestres ou Anciões pelo fato de muitos serem velhos e quando digo velhos eu digo no mínimo uns mil anos. Falou o moreno como se estivesse ensinando quanto era 1+1. Como vocês sabem por um tempo os dragões foram considerados extintos mas a uns quinhentos anos eles voltaram a aparecer, bom esses ou não quiseram aprender a falar ou nunca souberam como, mas criaram seu próprio jeito de se comunicar entre si apesar que algumas espécies não se dão bem.

Com quem ou com o que nos viemos falar? Perguntou luna.

O antigo Imperador. Quem falou foi Anne olhando interessada para o globo que os envolvia.

Quantos aninhos ele tem? Perguntou Malfoy com um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

Quantos anos você acha que nosso mundo existe? Perguntou Harry com um tom irônico o que assustou a todos inclusive Anne. Não ele não é tão velho, mas digamos que ele deve ter sido um dos primeiros dragões e um dos últimos de sua espécie a nascer pelo menos nos últimos três mil e quinhentos anos, mas parece que já tem alguns aparecendo novamente embora menores. Harry parou olhou para as paredes da caverna através do globo e depois sorriu. Segurem-se. Ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas não demorou nem meio segundo para eles descobrirem, pois o globo pareceu cair no interior de um abismo negro sem fim, numa velocidade alucinante, tudo ao redor deles escureceu, mas vez ou outra algumas labaredas de fogo eram vistas e iluminavam enormes paredões de pedra negra, mas isso era tão rápido que a maioria pensava ser apenas ilusão de repente eles sentiram um forte tranco e a esfera pareceu ganhar mais velocidade, mais um tranco e por alguma razão eles pensaram que estavam subindo mais uma vez ate que eles pararam com um baque surdo somente Harry estava de pé apesar de seu capuz ter caído as costas revelando seu rosto.

Foi divertido. Falou Shade com uma voz rouca pela gritaria e recebendo olhares aterrorizados dos outros. Me lembrou montanha russa.

Viagem dimensionais são bem interessantes. Falou Luna com um tom vago chamando a atenção dos outros. Apesar de que eles podiam ter pego mais leve. Quando ela terminou de falar isso o globo de energia se estilhaçou como vidro e depois sumiu, então eles puderam ver melhor à volta.

O solo era de certa forma parecido com cinzas o céu acima deles estava cinzento com nuvens grossas e pesadas. Havia varias arvores ao seu redor, só que eram muito separadas uma das outras, um vento um pouco gelado passou por eles e Draco se sentiu estranhamente em casa como se aquele lugar fosse familiar.

Posso saber por que exatamente nos precisamos vir à outra dimensão? Perguntou Rony meio irritado pela pequena viagem.

Digamos que um Dragão Imperador não sairia despercebido nem mesmo pelos mais leigo dos trouxas. Falou Harry olhado para o alto. Estamos nos domínios dos Dragões, o céu esta assim por que o imperador deve estar desconfiado e querendo de certa forma nos intimidar.

Quem ousa invadir os meus domínios? Perguntou uma voz grave, forte e de certa forma nobre e imponente.

Isso é com você. Falou Harry olhando para Draco que se moveu sem pensar.

Eu sou Dreik da casa dos antigo e o ultimo guerreiro Dragão.

Não brinques com isso seu tolo humano. Uma rajada de vento muito forte passou por todos, mas Draco não se mexeu apenas continuou olhando para frente. Qual é a ultima lei do código dos Dragões? Draco não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas aquilo lhe parecia normal mesmo no fundo ele sabendo que aquilo não tinha nada de normal.

Devemos viver com a Honra de nosso sangue e nunca ferir nossos irmãos, a não ser que quebrem nosso código, que é tão sagrado quanto os deuses e tão antigo quanto a terra. Falou Malfoy com um tom de voz ate que um pouco imponente como o de um rei, mas então o céu ficou escuro e o chão tremeu Harry continuou a olhar para o alto assim como Draco e Anne.

Mas que merda é aquilo? Perguntaram Fred e Jorge apontando para o alto, onde todos olharam e Shade por um único instante pensou que eles estariam perdidos, se não fosse por Harry colocar a mão em seu ombro como lhe passasse confiança e calma e aquilo funcionou. Um imenso Dragão chinês vinha descendo dos céus, era parecido com o que Draco tinha em suas costas, mesmo assim era impressionante ver aquele dragão, ele era tão grande que parecia ser uma pedaço desprendido de uma montanha e tão longo que não se via a sua calda mesmo ele chegando perto do chão não se via o fim daquele dragão que tinha ainda duas pequenas patas com garras douradas ameaçadoras.

Dreik. Falou Aquele imenso Dragão sua voz parecia ecoar ate mesmo pelo solo o fazendo tremer levemente. Esse é o nome de nossa constelação sagrada. O Imenso Dragão observou Draco com interesse seus e apesar dele estar a uns cinco metros de altura voando de alguma forma que todos parecia desconhecer os dentes dele parecia estar realmente perto o que fez Rony recuar um passo. Vejo o seu potencial e vejo que terás que crescer muito para enfrentar o que esta por vir. Por um instante o dragão desviou a atenção de Draco para Harry com um interesse maior. Como sabereis que você realmente é o ultimo Guerreiro dessa era? Perguntou se voltando para o loiro que não sabia responder.

Manchado de sangue seu nome estará sua família por séculos as trevas servira e a escuridão tomara conta de sua mente às almas de seus antepassados clamam por clemência e então a chegada do ultimo Herdeiro devera vir juntamente quando o maior mal cobrir o mundo e a escuridão se fortalecer, ele servira o ultimo enviado das mil eras e de sua mente as trevas serão varridas e do seu coração o ódio desaparecera, e com sua coragem e seu amor seus ancestrais serão honrados. Recitou Harry num tom profundo e que para todos os humanos ali pareceu um pouco com o tom de voz de um velho que viveu muito mais do que qualquer um.

O Ultimo enviado das mil eras. Falou o dragão repetindo essa frase varias vezes como se esquecesse dos outros. Então já esta chegando finalmente o termino de mais uma era. Quase todos se assustaram Draco saiu de seu transe, mas não se moveu muito menos se chocou com o dragão. Quem entre voz recebeu tal honra para representar os antigos?

Não considero uma Honra, pois perdi muito. Falou Harry ficando do lado de Draco que não entendia aquilo. Mas não estamos aqui para isso. Falou Harry num tom que mostrava claramente que queria mudar de assunto.

Entendo. Falou o Imperador seu tom de voz era misterioso. O que querem?

Queremos uma aliança. Falou harry. Para enfrentarmos o que esta por vir.

Mais uma vez dragões e humanos lutando do mesmo lado. Falou Draco como se quisesse terminar o que Harry começou.

Estabeleceremos um novo código. Falou Harry.

Meu destino esta em suas mãos. Falou o Imperador num tom que parecia ser amigável.

E o nosso destino estará em seu poder. Falou Draco Harry confirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

Em nome da Honra. Falou o Imperador. Combatendo o Mal e a tirania...

Indo contra eras de trevas... Falou Draco continuando o que o Dragão dizia.

Lutaremos em idéias de justiça...

Honra...

O Forte protegera o Fraco...

E lealdade para com nossos companheiros. Terminou Harry e com um movimento rápido uma lamina apareceu e cortou a palma da mão do moreno e este deixou o sangue cair no solo. Que esse código seja honrado e selado com o meu sangue. Uma explosão de luz cegou a todos, inclusive ao Imperador e quando todos voltaram a enxergar viram um céu azul límpido, grama verde, assim como as arvores parecia estar mais vivas e cheias de flores.

O Código será Honrado. Falou Draco tirando a espada da bainha e cortando a palma da mão, deixando o sangue cair exatamente onde o sangue de Harry avia caído.

Assim seja. Falou o Imperador e então de sua boca um raio azulado acertou o sangue no chão fazendo a terra tremer e do local uma imensa estatua de um Dragão e um Humano lado a lado apareceu. Creio que é tudo.

Sim. Falou Harry. Se seu povo quiser refugio, tem uma floresta na Gália tenho certeza que você saberá onde é, assim como seus irmãos que agora são os nossos também, pois ele estará impreguinado com minha magia. Ao centro da floresta há um portal onde os levara para um nova dimensão onde poderão ficar o quanto quiserem e serão livres para sair quando quiserem.

Como podemos chamar vocês se precisarmos? Perguntou Draco.

Você é nosso líder, em seu sangue você carrega nosso poder, se nos chamar apareceremos. Falou o Imperador, logo depois sumindo como se nunca tivesse aparecido.

Como saímos daqui? Perguntou Shade se recuperando do choque.

Já estamos fora. Falou Harry colocando de volta o capuz assim como Draco e os outros fizeram o mesmo sem entender mas por um instante a luz do sol vacilou e eles se viram de volta a entrada da caverna.

Bem que eles podiam ter feito isso antes. Resmungou Hermione.

Mas não seria tão divertido. Falou Harry saindo da caverna seguido de todos. Já vai amanhecer.

Mas já? Perguntou Neville (N/a: não to com paciência para colocar o outro nome ate pq eu to escrevendo as 3:30 da manha).

Viagens dimensionais podem causar um pequeno lapso no tempo e espaço. Explicou Mione sem paciência. Pelo jeito foi só algumas hora, só que para nos foi alguns minutos.

Vamos. Falou Harry então um portal azul apareceu a sua frente.

Aonde vamos? Perguntou Luna.

A um lugar que fará todas as duvidas de Hermione sumirem e muitas perguntas aparecerem. Falou Harry e um pouco antes de atravessar o portal falou. Vamos a terra que não existe, mas permanece.

Em sua sala do Trono Osires estava pensativo. Ele sabia que a hora dele e do Enviado se encontrarem estava chegando, mas mesmo assim ele teria de testa-lo, não só a ele mas a seus companheiros, não a todos, mas a alguns.

Salve Osires, grande governante do continente perdido. Falou Siegfried já com sua armadura se ajoelhando perante o velho regente.

Você passou um tempo com o Enviado. Falou Osíris ainda distraído. O que esperas dele e de seus seguidores?

Ele é justo, mas num campo de batalha não tem piedade de seu inimigo. Falou o cavaleiro. Suspeitei que ele poderia ser um Berserk, mas só fui confirmar a algum tempo e em questão de seus amigos bom eles são fortes.

Eles estão vindo ao nosso encontro. Falou Osíris se levantando do trono. Reúna os Herdeiros dos antigos heróis. Vamos testar pelo menos três deles, e você enfrentara o enviado.

Assim será. Falou Siegfried se retirando da sala. Em questões de minutos os guerreiros estavam a postos para receber os seus convidados.

O sol já nascia naquela parte da Grécia. Ali era um lugar meio isolado de Atenas, aonde poucos iam. Era conhecido por alguns bruxos, mas estes evitavam aparecer por ali, pois diziam que seres e criaturas perigosas caminhavam por aquele lugar. Um portal azul se abriu perto de um paredão de rochas esbranquiçadas e dele quebrando o silencio quase mortal do local saiu onze seres com sobretudos e capuzes negros.

Onde estamos? Perguntou Hermione olhando interessada para o paredão a sua frente.

Seja bem vinda a uma das entradas do continente perdido. Falou Harry seu tom de voz era grave e seus olhos brilhavam com aquilo.

Atlântida. Sussurrou Luna assustando a quase todos, pois Atlântida era conhecida ate mesmo no mundo bruxo como um lugar de magia e mitologia, diziam que os bruxos surgiram lá.

Impossível. Sussurrou Fred.

Inacreditável. Falou Jorge.

Acredite. Falou Anne. Pois a entrada esta bem a sua frente.

Eu só vejo um paredão de rocha. Falou Draco dando de ombros, pois depois de ver o imperador ele não se surpreenderia com mais nada.

A mais coisas do que seus olhos podem ver. Falou Luna olhando interessada o paredão.

Vejam. Falou Harry encostando a mão esquerda no paredão e este tremeu fortemente como se fosse desabar, mas isso não aconteceu, e um enorme portal de ouro maciço foi aparecendo. Era quase tão grande quanto o paredão e desenhos de que parecia guerras ou batalhas antigas estavam gravados nos portões.

Sejam bem vindos a um novo mundo. Falou Anne e instantes depois o portão de ouro abriu, mas eles não viram nada alem dele a não ser uma forte ventania que os sugava para dentro os lançando na escuridão sem fim.

Draco, Neville e muito menos Hermione não sabiam como, mas mal eles atravessaram o portão eles se viram em queda livre rumo a um chão verde, olharam para os lados e viram seus outros amigos também caindo a toda velocidade, eles viram também com surpresa um céu tão azul que parecia que nada poderia mancha-lo.

Eles estavam a alguns metros do chão quando um enorme onda de vento os fez diminuir de velocidade e pousar delicadamente no chão. Eles viram Harry sorrindo em pé, alias, ele era o único que estava em pé.

Cara to achando que todo deslocamento dimensional é desconfortável. Falou Rony massageando o braço direito.

Nem todos. Falou Harry olhando para os lados vendo que estavam em um enorme descampado, mas se forçasse à vista um pouco poderia ver uma floresta ao sul ao leste. Ele sentira o cheiro de água salgada trazida pelo vento que devia ter percorrido quilômetros. Sejam bem vindos a Atlântida.

Não me parece muito diferente de alguns lugares que já estive. Comentou Malfoy num tom de profundo tédio.

Vamos para o Norte. Falou Harry fingindo não ouvir aquilo.

Por que ao norte? Perguntou Malfoy com desdém.

Por que eu vi uma grande cidade naquela direção em quanto caiamos. Falou Harry como se aquilo fosse obvio. Deve ficar a algum tempo de caminhada e deve ser lá que encontraremos o que procuramos.

E o que seria exatamente? Perguntou Draco.

Respostas. Falou Harry começando a caminhar em direção do norte e logo foi seguido por todos. Eles não caminharam nem cem metros e foram interrompidos por uma forte ventania, uma nuvem cobriu o sol trazendo sombra por alguns segundos, mas ela se dissipou rapidamente.

Não ousem dar nem mais um passo. Urrou um homem alto de uns dois metros mais ou menos, olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos longos, um corpo forte e pele morena queimada de sol. Não deixarei nenhum indigno passar daqui.

O sujeitinho chato. Murmurou Draco sem se importar com os olhares de reprovação dos de mais muito menos com o olhar divertido que Harry lhe lançou.

O meu fio qual seu nome? Perguntou Harry como se nem ligasse para o olhar assassino que o homem lhe lançou.

Heracles, o mesmo nome do meu antepassado. Falou o Homem cruzando os braços e dando a impressão que ele era uma parede humana.

Heracles? Perguntou Gina meio confusa tentando lembrar desse nome.

Também conhecido como Hercules pelos gregos. Respondeu Luna num tom vago. Um dos maiores Heróis da mitologia grega se não o maior, ele conseguiu realizar doze trabalhos que mortal algum conseguiria, também diziam que ele era filho de Zeus, o rei dos deuses. Luna desviou o olhar de Heracles e olhou para Harry. Um dos doze trabalhos teve relação com Cérbero o cão que guarda o portão do inferno, ele conseguiu doma-lo.

Ele conseguiu domar aquele bicho? Perguntou Neville chocado com a revelação.

Para falar a verdade o Cérbero que guarda os portões do Tártaros é um pouco mais forte que o meu cãozinho. Falou Harry dando de ombros diante do olhar chocado dos outros e um olhar impaciente de Heracles que não estava gostando nadinha de ser ignorado.

Eu Herdei a força de meu antepassado. Falou Heracles na tentativa de intimidar os visitantes.

Me lembrei desse tal Hercules. Falou Rony para a surpresa dos outros ele somente deu de ombros dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Ele era o mais forte dos homens uma força lendária maior do que de alguns deuses.

Ta ai o seu desafio. Falou Harry sorrindo para o ruivo que não entendeu inicialmente.

Presta atenção cara. Falou Harry meio que impaciente com o amigo por ele ser tapado. Você tem a maior força física da Alcatéia apesar de não ter percebido isso direito Gina também tem grande força física mas isso eu falo depois.

Ótimo. Falou Rony se voltando para Heracles e estralando os dedos como se prepara-se para uma luta.

Finalmente. Falou Heracles olhando Rony com arrogância e depois levantando uma sobrancelha. Vocês estão brincando?

Não.Respondeu Harry sem se importar muito com o olhar exasperado dos outros.

Não acho que Rony deva fazer isso. Falou Hermione. Pelo menos não sozinho.

Vocês deviam ouvir a garotinha ai. Falou Heracles num tom ofendido não ligando para o olhar acido que Hermione lhe lançou. Afinal mandar esse franguinho lutar comigo e sozinho é o mesmo que pedir para eu quebrar o pescoço dele e o jogar aos chacais.

Eu vou de qualquer jeito. Falou Rony entre os dentes de costa para os amigos. Quero ver ate onde eu posso ir quero ver o meu limite já vi vocês lutando contra os inimigos pelo menos a maioria agora vou querer ver como eu me saio.

Supere os seus limites. Falou Harry colocando a mão no ombro do amigo que ainda estava de costa e este apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Confio em você amigo. Harry olhou para os outros. Aquele que interferir lutara comigo.

Esta na hora de brincar. Quando Rony terminou de falar isso Harry deu um passo para trás e uma redoma dourada se formou ao redor dos demais, ficando somente Rony e Heracles para fora. A tensão era grande, ambos os combatentes estavam parados como se analisassem um ao outro como se tentasse prever não só o primeiro movimento, mas sim todos os movimentos que o outro ia fazer.

A terra tremeu diante de um potente soco que Heracles deu no chão fazendo o chão se rachar ate poucos centímetros de onde Ron estava, mas o ruivo não se mexeu, mas quando tudo para de tremer ele desapareceu e reapareceu do lado de Heracles o ruivo tentou dar um soco no outro, mas este sumiu e reapareceu logo atrás dele.

Lento demais. Falou Heracles seus olhos castanhos ecureceram ate ficarem negros e uma aura perigosa era sentida ao redor dele mesmo que invisível, então ele levantou Rony por cima de sua cabeça e o lançou com tudo de volta para o solo e afundar quase um metro nele. O Próximo. Falou Heracles olhando para os outros que viam tudo meio que chocados menos Harry e Anne que pareciam achar aquilo divertido.

Não me subestime. Urrou Rony se levantando tão rápido e agarrando o enorme homem pelas pernas de modo que ele caísse. Vamos dar uma voltinha. Diz Rony pulando para fora do buraco que tinha feito ao cair e logo depois que pisou no chão novamente ele começou a girar numa velocidade alucinante fazendo Heracles ser suspenso pela inércia, à velocidade era vertiginosa e os outros se perguntavam quando Rony ia ficar tonto, mas a resposta não veio o que aconteceu foi Heracles sair voando uns cinqüenta metros e assim que tocou o solo foi arrastado mais dez metros formando um caminho de terra no local onde antes havia grama. Não deu nem tempo do homem se levantar, pois logo em seguida Rony esta ao seu lado e sem o menor esforço o levantou pelo braço lhe arremessando para uns bons quinze metros de altura em seguida ele já estava emparelhado com Heracles. Agora é o seu fim. Falou Rony pronto para dar um soco no inimigo, mas este apenas olhou para ele e sorriu.

Como eu já disse. Falou Heracles pegando o punho de Rony que se surpreendeu. Você é muito lento. O que aconteceu a seguir foi uma seqüência de chutes muito fortes assim como joelhadas no estomago e no peito do ruivo que a certo momento começou a cuspir sangue, mas isso não durou nem trinta segundos, pois assim que faltava cinco metros para eles tocarem o chão Heracles ficou por cima de Rony e lhe deu um chute no meio das costas fazendo o ruivo ir com mais violência para o solo e quando o atingiu um tremor de terra muito forte percorreu o campo de batalha uma forte nuvem de pó e terra cobriu tudo e em segundos Heracles já estava no solo.

Comecei a gostar desse tal Heracles. Comentou Draco logo que a cortina de terra cobriu a visão de todos e em seguida ele sentiu um frio na espinha como e algo ameaçador o observa-se e logo identificou de quem era o olhar ao virar para o lado e ver Gina com uma cara nada amigável. ta, ta, desculpa. Falou o loiro tremendo levemente, enquanto Harry ria diante a cena.

Eu disse que ele não podia ir sozinho. Falou Hermione se virando para Harry que simplesmente a olhou como se não entendesse. Você não viu que nem depois de Rony atacar Heracles ele simplesmente nem se arranhou.

Ta. Falou Harry erguendo o braço como se desse por vencido.

Você vai interferir? Perguntou Luna interessada.

Eu não. Falou Harry sorrindo. Mas acho melhor eu dizer para o rony tirar o sobretudo.

Entendo. Falou Luna.

Mas eu não entendi nada. Falou Fred que não gostou nem um pouco de ver o irmão apanhar.

Somos dois. Falou Jorge igualmente indignado.

O sobretudo do Rony é de uma composição diferente dos nossos. Falou Anne entrando pela primeira vez na conversa. Ele tem duas funções uma é fortalecer o Rony já que o tecido é hum digamos assim pesadinho a outra é que o Rony tem um pequeno defeito que é ter excesso de força física e isso num campo de batalha pode ser mortal ate mesmo para aliados, pois sem querer ele poderia matar alguém se ele não se controla-se. Anne olhou para todos recebendo um pequeno aceno de afirmação de Harry. O Sobretudo dele ajuda a controlar essa força sugando um pouco da força física quando ela é excessiva, ou seja, quando o inimigo que ele estiver enfrentando é mais fraco que ele então isso faz Rony ficar com menos força e ele demora para acostumar com isso e eu não sei se Heracles é mais forte que o Rony.

Com o tempo Rony vai controlar sua força naturalmente. Falou Harry sorrindo calmamente. Acho que daqui a um ano ele será capaz de fazer isso se ele treinar.

E quando isso acontecer ele se tornara praticamente invencível. Falou Anne sorrindo principalmente ao ver draco se mexer inquieto ao saber que teria mais um rival.

A Gina também tem grande força física, mas isso ela já é acostumada a controlar naturalmente, coisa de caçador. Falou Harry dando de ombros. Mas o sobretudo dela também é pesadinho assim por dizer. Ele e voltou rapidamente para olhar o lado de fora da redoma com um sorriso divertido então a cortina de pó e terra sumiu rapidamente com uma rajada de vento. Cansei disso. Falou Harry dando de ombros fazendo os outros entenderem que foi ele quem fez aquilo, mas eles não sabiam como. O Rony! Tira o sobretudo que vai ser mais divertido! Gritou o moreno fazendo os outros tamparem os ouvidos, pois fora muito alto.

Rony sente o gosto de sangue na boca ele estava deitado de costas no chão, ou melhor, na pequena cratera que seu corpo abrira ao chegar no chão ele também sabia que algumas costelas deviam estar quebradas e uma insistente dor de cabeça começara a aparecer, provavelmente de quando ele bateu a cabeça no chão. O Ruivo viu um forte vento Varrer a nuvem de terra e logo ele ouviu a voz de Harry falando algo sobre tirar o sobretudo.

Patético. Diz Heracles olhando para Rony de fora da cratera um olhar de desgosto e um tom de superioridade.

Ainda não acabei. Falou Rony forçando o corpo a obedecer aos seus comandos.

Ha você não consegue nem se levantar. Falou Heracles no tom superior. É mesmo um fraco. O sangue de Rony ferveu ao ouvir aquilo um sentimento de frustração e ódio apareceu em seu peito então com um pouco de esforço ele ficou de pé tossiu um pouco de sangue e então com um movimento calmo ele tirou o sobretudo e o jogou para trás sem saber exatamente onde ele ia cair, só ouviu um forte barulho e um pequeno tremor de terra em seguida, mas não ligou, só ficou ali com as roupas negra da alcatéia e sem o sobretudo.

O Sobretudo voou por alguns metros onde aqueles que estavam protegidos pela cúpula puderam ver o trajeto a maioria arregalou os olhos quando o sobretudo caiu no chão abrindo uma pequena cratera e fazendo o chão tremer.

Bom se aquilo é só um pouquinho pesado não quero nem ver o mais pesado. Falou Malfoy com a voz fraca e levemente mais pálido do que o normal.

Quanto aquilo pesa? Perguntou Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

Sei lá. Falou Anne dando de ombros. Fiquem quietos que quero ver a luta.

Rony se sentiu subitamente mais leve como se uma tonelada tivesse saído de cima dele (claro q não foi tudo isso). Heracles olhou espantado para onde o sobretudo avia caído mas esse foi o seu erro pois rony aproveitou a distração e apareceu na frente do homem e deu um chute forte na lateral do abdômen dele fazendo Heracles literalmente ser arrastado pelo chão rolando descontroladamente por uns setenta metros e quando parou se levantou rapidamente esperando outro ataque, mas este não veio, muito menos ele conseguiu enxergar o ruivo.

Mas onde... Heracles não terminou, pois sentiu sendo levantado do chão por mãos firmes.

Você é lento. Flou Rony lançando o homen no chão com força, e assim como aconteceu com ele, Heracles afundou mais de um metro no chão. O que se seguiu foi uma luta quase que impiedosa tanto Heracles quanto Rony usavam todas as suas forças, enquanto a terra tremia com seus ataques e defesas.

Shade estava tremendo diante daquela luta, ela nunca imaginara algo daquela magnitude, com certeza ela ouvira boatos sobre os poderes dos lideres no pouco tempo em que esteve na Toca do Lobo, mas uma coisa era ouvir, outra era presenciar, e na maior parte ela só ouvia falar de Falcon e algumas vezes dos outros, mas aquele ruivo a quem o líder chamava de Rony ela não ouvira muito sobre ele. Ela deu uma olhada em Anne para falar a verdade ninguém disse o codinome dela e muito menos sabia o quão forte ela era.

Não desvie os olhos. Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido fazendo ela sentir um leve arrepio e se remexer incomodada não sabendo ao certo o por que. Você é que nem eu. Continuou Harry. Você não quer só poder, você quer se tornar a mais forte, mas saiba de uma coisa, todos os lideres querem ser os mais forte mesmo que não admitam. A voz dele estava mais sombria e Shade percebeu que ninguém prestava atenção. Eu sou uma exceção no meio dos lideres, pois eu não quero ser mais forte que ninguém, eu só quero superar os meus limites, saber ate onde eu posso ir e ultrapassar essa barreira. Ela ouviu ele sorrir em seu ouvido. Não se esqueça, não importa o quão forte alguém seja, sempre existirá outro alguém mais forte, a não ser se você superar seus limites e não temer a vida.

Não temo a vida. Falou Shade pela primeira vez agora se desconcentrando totalmente da luta que ocorria fora da barreira.

Pois eu tenho. Falou Harry surpreendendo a garota que estremeceu um pouco. Se eu morrer agora, eu só estarei partindo para uma aventura que eu sei que poderei vencer. Agora sim o tom dele pareceu gélido. Mas em quanto eu estiver vivo não conseguirei saber o que acontecera amanha ou daqui quinze minutos, mesmo que eu planeje, isso pode dar errado, eu posso perder muito e ganhar muito, eu tenho medo de minhas escolhas, pois elas podem me levar a caminhos sem voltas, onde não vou saber o que fazer ou como agir. Ele suspirou e a garota se mexeu incomodada. Não acha que viver pode ser mais assustador do que morrer?

Depende. Falou Shade sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Fui ensinada a nunca ver minha vida alem do hoje.

E isso te assusta, não? Falou Harry sorrindo. Saber que não pode controlar o que acontecera no amanha.

Sim. Admitiu Shade olhando de esguelha para Anne que a observava com cara de poucos amigos.

Esse é o primeiro passo. Falou Harry. O primeiro passo para superar a sim mesmo e encarar o amanha sem medo. Shade sentiu Harry se afastar um pouco e depois ouviu uma risada. Não se preocupe com Anne, ela só é meio que ciumenta, mas é gente boa.

Shade observou mais uma vez Anne e esta estava olhando para um ponto atrás dela mostrando a língua num ao infantil então ela pode ouvir uma pequena risada vindo de Harry. Ela ainda fitou mais um tempo Anne e ficava pensando como uma garota de onze anos podia ser uma líder não era por que ela era irmã do Alfa isso ela tinha certeza pois toda vez que olhava para a pequena garota parecia sentir algo grande como se o destino dela quisesse transparecer para todos.

A luta ta acabando. Ela ouviu algum líder falar com um tom vago.

Não mais se reconhecia aquele campo de batalha onde antes havia grama verde agora havia grande buracos e terra para todo lado, os golpes dos dois oponentes eram absurdamente fortes e ambos já estavam ofegantes, cortes e escoriações eram vistas não só pelo rosto mas pela extensão do corpo deles, as roupas de ambos estavam rasgadas.

Realmente, franguinho você tem um bom pique. Falou Heracles num tom arrogante e ofegante. Mas já deve estar demasiadamente cansado e tenho certeza que tem muitos ossos quebrados. Ele mal terminou de falar e teve de cruzar os braços na frente do rosto para impedir um soco potente de Rony que o fez ser arrastado por uns cinco metros.

Se eu derrotar você quer dizer que eu tenho a mesma força de um deus. Falou Rony seus olhos azuis emanava uma aura poderoso, mas Heracles pode ver que ele não usara nem um pingo de magia. Vamos ver ate onde eu posso chegar.

Se é assim eu também vou com tudo. Falou Heracles ciente que aquele podia ser o ultimo movimento da luta.

O silencio dominou o campo de batalha uma pequena brisa passou entre os dois combatentes uma aura desconhecida circulava os dois não era uma aura mágica percebeu os lideres era algo diferente era como se o espírito de combate de ambos tivesse se incendiado.

Mas que aura é aquela? Perguntou Draco sem entender, pois já vira a aura de Rony e não era nem de perto parecida com aquela, alem da coloração ser diferente. A aura mágica de Rony era de um azul muito claro quase branca, mas a que ele exibia era marrom e dourada em quanto a de Heracles era cinza e prata.

O Rony alcançou um novo nível. Falou Luna olhando para Harry que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele esta ultrapassando o seu limite e sua vontade de vencer, esta ao extremo seu espírito de luta esta incentivado ao Maximo e simplesmente assim podemos dizer se incendiou com o contado do ar.

Draco fez algo parecido quando despertou o poder do dragão. Falou Harry chamando a atenção dos outros. Só que a aura dele não se "incendiou" apenas produziu uma massa de calor muito grande, apesar de não ter sido o espírito de combate dele foi algo parecido.

Existem outros tipo de de aura? Perguntou Shade.

Sim, existe uma que eu uso com freqüência com os inimigos mas essa é muito mais forte e avassaladora que a maioria. Falou Harry, mas ficou quieto ao ver o movimento dos dois combatentes.

Ambos os combatente corriam em direção um do outro, seus punhos já fechados, suas auras desapareceram e a vontade de ficar em pé era a única coisa que os mantinha lutando. Quando eles ficaram cara a cara Heracles desferiu um golpe ao lado do abdômen de Rony e acertou em cheio, uma massa de vento se movimentou junto com esse soco mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi inesperado. Rony aproveitando que Heracles estava agaichado lhe deu uma chave de braço e depois segurou com a outra mão na calça do inimigo e do nada o levantou deixando-o de ponta cabeça.

Vamos ver quem é o franguinho. Falou Rony com esforço por causa do golpe que levara e logo depois saltou ainda segurando a Heracles ele saltou uns quatro metros e então quando estava chegando ao solo, ele lançou com o que restava das suas forças o oponente de encontro ao chão e então o solo tremeu, uma pequena nuvem de poeira se ergueu mais foi logo varrida pelo vento e então mostrou finalmente o vencedor. Heracles estava deitado de costas, seus olhos fora de foco e sua respiração um pouco rápida mas diminuindo gradativamente, um filete de sangue escorria pela boca dele. Eu venci. Sussurrou Rony meio que incrédulo olhando para as próprias mãos, mas logo caio quase que inconsciente no chão.

Anne vá dar uma olhada no Rony. Falou Harry desfazendo a barreira, mas antes que Anne desse um passo a terra começou a tremer e a paisagem começou a mudar onde avia quilômetros de grama verde começaram a aparecer arvores brotando rapidamente do chão como se uma floresta estivesse crescendo ao redor deles. As arvores eram muito altas algumas parecia tocar o céu e a magia era exalada de seus enormes troncos e de suas folhas como se tudo estivesse vivo. Merda. Falou Harry segundos depois ele estava ao lado de Rony com uma espada de lamina vermelho sangue brilhando e então uma onda de impacto enorme percorreu a recém formada floresta.

Você é rápido para um forasteiro. Falou alguém que aparentemente estava no topo de alguma arvores.

Devemos matá-lo? Perguntou outra voz mais jovem que a primeira.

Ele me parece o único que vale a pena. Respondeu a primeira voz. Em seguida uma esfera de luz azul escura foi em direção de Harry ela avia saído do topo das arvores mas ao chegar no solo o moreno já avia desaparecido juntamente com o ruivo e como se não quisesse ferir Heracles a esfera sumiu com um sopro de vento.

Apareçam de uma vez. Falou Harry aparecendo ao lado de seus amigos com Rony em seus ombros. Luna cuide dele. Falou Harry deitando o amigo no chão com cuidado. Ele provou ser o homem mais forte. Falou o moreno se levantando e observando a enorme clareira em que eles se encontravam.

Não esteja tão certo. Falou a voz jovem e logo depois um garoto de no maximo dezoito anos apareceu ao lado de Heracles. Acho que ele só teve sorte. Harry observou bem o jovem os cabelos dele eram loiros escuros e sua pele era morena queimada de sol como dele Harry pode sentir o cheiro de sal e água então era por isso que ele tinha sentido o cheiro de mar ao chegar em Atlântida.

Meu caro Teseu, não sejas mal perdedor. Falou um homem que apareceu logo atrás do jovem, este homem era alto pelo menos um e oitenta e cinco cabelos castanhos claros e olhos incrivelmente dourados seu físico era o deu um guerreiro seu porte o de um rei. E quem deveria estar de mau humor era Heracles, mas creio que o estado dele não permita mostra isso. O Homem parecia ter entre vinte cinco e trinta anos e a voz imperativa parecia impor respeito na floresta ele se agachou ao lado de Heracles e tocou-lhe o peito então uma luz verde cercou o suposto amigo e logo depois ele desaparecera.

Acho que eles se esqueceram de nos. Falou Fred num tom de brincadeira característico dele e de Jorge.

Oh desculpem-me. Falou o mais velho se voltando para eles. Devemos nos apresentar apropriadamente. Em seguida ele sorriu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Eu sou Teseu recebo esse nome em honra ao meu antepassado que o carregava. Falou o jovem se adiantando.

Eu sou Aquiles em honra de meu antepassado que carregava o mesmo nome. Falou o mais velho num tom divertido de voz.

Será que ninguém nesse lugar tem um nome normal? Perguntou Draco num tom de deboche que fez Gina conter um risinho.

Fique atentos. Falou Harry num tom serio. Teseu foi um herói da mitologia Grega ele conseguiu sair do Labirinto de Minos logo depois de matar o Minotauro que lá vivia, também combateu as amazonas, mulheres guerreiras muito poderosas, e os centauros.

Por que alguém ia lutar com um centauro? Perguntou Jorge curioso.

Digamos que eles nem sempre foram pacíficos. Respondeu Harry. O outro deve ser descendente de...

Aquiles filho de Zeus com uma ninfa do mar ele era um guerreiro quase que invencível, pois foi banhado ao nascer no estiges, o rio dos mortos, mas ele tinha um ponto fraco que era seu calcanhar direito que foi a única parte do corpo que ficou para fora das águas. Falou Hermione interrompendo o amigo. Dizem que nenhuma arma mortal poderia derrota-lo, então foi uma flecha divina lançada por Áries, deus da guerra, a flecha estava banhada de veneno. Hermione parou para respirar um pouco. A flecha acertou exatamente no calcanhar direito de Aquiles.

Vejo que conhece a historia de nossas famílias. Falou Teseu com um olhar muito interessado em Hermione e em Gina o que fez Draco ficar meio que incomodado. Assim como nosso amigo Heracles, nos dois recebemos toda a força e poder de nossos antepassados.

Novidade. Falou Anne dando de ombros. No nosso grupo pelo menos três ou quatro tem a mesma coisa.

Quieta pirralha. Falou Aquiles seus olhos dourados estavam focados em Harry com um interesse estrondoso. Então você terá coragem de nos enfrentar?

Não quero. Falou Harry dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada. Vocês morreriam antes de eu começar a brincar.

Hora seu merdinha arrogante. Falou Teseu em tom de desafio. Bom ele deve ser um fracote imundo que se esconde atrás dos outros provavelmente aquele ruivo era o mais forte deles o resto é um bando de fracotes inúteis igual ao líder. Uma onda de energia percorreu a floresta as arvores balançaram com aquilo e quando Teseu percebeu a energia saia de quase todos os amigos de Harry que apenas sorria de uma forma zombeteira.

Deixa eu quebrar a cara dele. Falou Rony num tom fraco tentando se levantar e surpreendendo a quase todos.

Você deve ficar ai quieto. Falou Luna ajudando o ruivo se levantar. Eu só apliquei alguns feitiços de cura vai demorar para você estar 100.

Ele vai ficar bem? Perguntou Hermione.

Só alguns ossos quebrados, mas já estão todos no lugar, nenhum órgão interno danificado seriamente. Falou Luna sorrindo. Não vai poder se movimentar muito por três dias.

Depois eu dou um jeito nele. Falou Anne, mas sem tirar seus olhos dos dois oponentes a sua frente. Mas antes eu quero brincar um pouco. Falou mais uma vez uma voz infantil e quase que pidona olhando para Harry.

Hahaha. Começo a rir Aquiles e Teseu como se achasse aquilo ridículo.

Ela pensa que vai lutar com nos. Falou Teseu num tom zombeteiro. Bom não me surpreendo já que o líder deles é muito covarde e bem capaz de se esconder atrás de uma criança.

Corra para sua casa e aprenda como ser uma boa dona de casa com sua mãe. Falou Aquiles recebendo um olhar assassino de todas as garotas do grupo de Harry.

Nunca. Falou Anne com cabeça baixa ela tremia dos pés a cabeça e Harry vendo aquilo deu um sorriso e logo depois um pequeno empurrão na irmã que deu três passo e logo uma barreia dourada e prateada se formou em volta dos outros membros da alcatéia. Nunca mais ouse difamar ao meu irmão e muito menos a mim. O que se aconteceu a seguir os outros lideres, ate mesmo Luna achou assustador, menos Harry, que apenas sorria.

Um tremor de terra passou pela floresta, logo que ele cessou as arvores começaram a balançar, como se um forte vendaval tentasse derruba-las, mas não havia nenhum vento. Teseu e Aquiles ficaram apreensivos pois uma presença ameaçadora saiu da pequena garota que eles julgavam inofensiva. Então tudo cessou, a floresta se silenciou nem mesmo o vento ousava percorrer aquela clareira.

Mas o que é isso? Falou Teseu dando um passo para trás ao ver uma aura negra ao redor de Anne, a aura era tão ameaçadora que ate os amigos dela tremeram. Se for assim. Falou mais uma vez só que agora usando um tom de voz mais forte e imperativo logo a seguir uma aura azul escura o circulou ela era poderosa e o poder dele parecia estar em pé de igualdade com o de Anne.

Não luto com crianças. Falou Aquiles se virando seu tom de voz era despreocupado e debochado. Ainda mais com uma que mal saiu das fraldas.

Você quer morrer? Falou uma voz fria a menos de tinta centímetros dele e então ele arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela garotinha o olhando com fúria os olhos azuis escuros ameaçadores.

Quando foi que ela saiu de lá? Perguntou Teseu, saltando para a cinco metros a esquerda tentando ficar longe de Anne e logo Aquiles fez o mesmo só que para o lado oposto. Ambos não entendiam como aquela garota podia ter se movimentado tão rápido sem eles perceberem, aquilo não era lógico já que o tanto de energia que ela tinha não era o suficiente para aquilo.

Desperte de seu sono. Uma nevoa esbranquiçada começou a cercar Anne quando ela disse essas palavras. Hoshi. Essa ultima palavra foi um sussurro, mas todos ouviram, então de dentro da nevoa branca subiu uma espada pequena, um pouco maior que uma adaga com lamina totalmente branca e a empunhadura preta e dourada.

Shinobi-Katana. Falou Shade meio que confusa. Por que ela teria um katana dessa?

Katana? Perguntou Mione interessada.

Shinobi-Katana é algo como espada Ninja, é uma espada pequena um pouco maior que uma adaga ou punhal, já que tem de ser discreta e não atrapalhar os movimentos de um ninja, o fio dela é tão bom quanto de uma espada samurai. Falou Harry num tom de quem ensinava uma criança algo relativamente fácil.

Por que ela chama a Katana de estrela? Perguntou Shade.

Hoshi significa estrela. Falou Harry ao ver o olhar curioso de Gina. Não sei ao certo talvez por que, diz uma lenda antiga quase esquecida que aquele que conseguisse empunhar aquela espada poderia cortar uma estrela ao meio e absorver o seu poder.

A energia que emanava daquela pequena espada fizera Aquiles ficar apreensivo, então como se tivesse saído do ar apareceu em sua mão uma espada um pouco maior que a de Anne e mais grossa, feita de um material dourado, parecendo muito com um gládio. Teseu fez o mesmo e então uma espada parecida com de Aquiles apareceu em sua mão, só que ela era prateada.

Desapareça. Falou Anne fazendo um movimento com a espada em direção a Teseu então o jovem saltou para o lado e com espanto viu que no lugar onde ele estava a alguns segundos havia uma fenda funda. Aquiles não esperou outro movimento, ele simplesmente desapareceu e reapareceu perto de Anne, e então tentou golpeá-la com força na altura da cabeça, mas ela defendeu com a espada, mas a onda de energia e impacto que veio a seguir derrubou muitas folhas das arvores.

Agora você não escapa. Falou Teseu aproveitando que ela estava distraída com Aquiles e então tentou acerta-la na altura da cintura.

Patético. Falou Anne com um tom frio e logo em seguida ela desapareceu fazendo Aquiles perder o equilíbrio e então Teseu com esforço desviou a lamina da espada mas em conseqüência trombou com o amigo e então ambos caíram no chão. Solares. Falou Anne que havia pulado e estava a uns dois metros de altura deles, em seguida uma pequena explosão uma luz cegante e uma massa de calor tão forte que fez algumas arvores secarem percorreu o campo de batalha.

Ensui. Falou Alguém a alguns metros a direita de Anne, que ainda estava caindo, logo ela foi atingida um jato d'água e foi lançada diretamente ao tronco grosso de uma arvore que tremeu com impacto, mas o jato de água não se desfez continuou e em seguida como se tivesse vivo se enrolou em volta de Anne apertando com força. Eu disse que ela era fraca. Falou Teseu que estava um pouco longe de Anne os olhos dele estavam fechados para se proteger da claridade que aquele feitiço avia causado.

Não sou fraca. Falou Anne se levantando sua aura negra aumentou e então uma outra aura começou a circular a aura branca como se fosse um contorno, era uma aura branca como a neve o contraste com a aura negra, era de doer os olhos ambas exalavam perigo. Hoshi. Falou Anne então a água que a prendia começou a evaporar rapidamente, enquanto a Katana brilhava uma calor muito forte vinha de Anne.

O que essa garota é? Perguntou Teseu sentindo um leve arrepio quando Anne caiu no chão em pé seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade.

Você será o primeiro. Falou Anne sua voz ligeiramente mais grave e seu tom tão frio e sombrio que fez quase todos se arrepiarem. Adeus descendente de teseu. Mas antes que ela fizesse algo raízes grossas começaram a se enrolar em volta dela uma força ate que a cobriu.

Tola. Falou Aquiles aparecendo ao lado de Teseu. Você esta em meu território tudo aqui me obedece tudo me serve.

Acabe com ela. Falou Teseu com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Adeus. Falou Aquiles erguendo a mão direita e a fechando com força as raízes que prendiam Anne se apertaram ainda mais. Mas o que...

Aquiles não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois as raízes começaram a ficar negras como a noite, as arvores em volta também, algumas secaram outras tombaram como se a morte tivesse chegado, um frio percorreu a floresta e do nada começou a nevar um pouco uma energia opressora foi exalada de todos os cantos ate que toda a florsta estivesse mergulhada numa escuridão sem fim.

Harry parecia serio e seus amigos perceberam isso alem deles estarem surpresos com tal poder que a pequena Anne tinha. Draco não admitiria isso em voz alta, mas aquele poder superava o seu, então ele fechou o punho quando viu todas as arvores se tornarem negras como o ébano e um frio extremo parecer nascer do solo.

Esta nevando. Falou Gina num sussurro surpreso.

Ela vai mata-los. Falou Luna seu tom de voz era neutro.

Por que ela tem duas auras? Perguntou Hermione.

Ela detem dois elementos poderosos que sempre entram em conflito quando liberados. Falou Harry seu tom serio assustou a todos. A escuridão que nos cerca é as sombras que ela controla a neve que esta caindo é representante da luz.

Um ser que controla luz e sombras. Sussurrou Fred.

Qual pode ser sua extensão? Perguntou Jorge.

Não sei. Falou Harry. Anne sofreu muito na sua curta vida, mais do que muito de nos sofreu, coisas que vocês nem imaginam e que somente eu sei então ela criou inconscientemente uma forma de sobreviver muito parecida com o que eu faço quando viro um Berserker.

Ela enlouquece? Perguntou Neville aterrorizado.

Quem me dera fosse assim. Falou Harry. Não ela desliga uma parte de sua mente humana e usa somente o instinto selvagem que ela tem. O moreno olhou para todos. A pior coisa que se pode fazer é encurralar um animal, pois ele se sente ameaçado e fica mais forte e agressivo que o normal. Harry olhou para um canto indistinto da floresta. Ela aprendeu a controlar isso, o que a deferência de mim mas mesmo assim ela é perigosa.

Então esse combate esta no fim. Falou Luna.

Talvez sim. Falou Harry. Só espero que ela não use aquilo.

As raízes que circulavam Anne desapareceram e então revelaram a garota que estava estranha suas vestes negras voavam com um vento inexistente, seus olhos estavam negros e seus cabelos estavam brancos como a neve que caia.

Vamos nessa. Ela disse sumindo num instante e logo depois aparecendo a vinte centímetros de teseu, e sem pensar deu-lhe um soco no meio do peito o arremessando para longe e antes que Aquiles fizesse alguma coisa ele sente algo cortar o seu calcanhar direito e uma dor latejante passar pelo seu corpo seguida de perto por uma forte corrente elétrica. vamos. Falou Anne seu tom de voz era imponente. Aquiles era conhecido como um ótimo guerreiro, você não passa de uma imitação barata dele. Aquiles caiu no chão olhando para aquela pequena garota com medo e respeito, nunca em sua vida ele tinha visto algo como ela era como se a vida e a morte estivesse à disposição da garota como se os próprios elementos se curvassem perante ela.

Quem é você? Perguntou Teseu ainda deitado o sangue escorrendo de sua boca e sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas Anne ouviu.

A ultima celta. Falou Anne sem olhar para os inimigos apenas olhava em direção a cúpula que protegia seus amigos ela olhava exatamente a Harry como se quisesse saber quem era mais forte.

Pelos deuses. Falou Aquiles pulando para uns cinco metros de distancia de Anne.

Você não vai escapar. Falou Anne aparecendo às costas de Aquiles o fazendo tremer.

Quem disse que eu vou fugir? Falou Aquiles sumindo por um instante e reaparecendo a dois metros de Anne. Só to tomando fôlego. O guerreiro a observava, a aura negra e branca ainda saia do corpo dela, o que era de se esperar pois alguém daquela idade não tinha como controlar toda a energia.

Então se alegre, pois nunca mais precisara tomar fôlego. Falou Anne abrindo um sorriso um tanto cruel. Apesar de que você também nunca mais respirará.

A não. Falou Harry baixo, mas todos ouviram o moreno avaliava o campo de batalha, as arvores negras ainda não perderam sua imponência e a neve que caia com mais força já cobrira cada canto da floresta e se tornara mais funda então como se um raio atingisse a mente dele ele olhos para um canto indistinto um brilho quase que assassino apareceu em seus olhos e os amigos perceberam a mudança do amigo, pois tremeram levemente. Luna assim que eu sair refaça a barreira só que dessa vez mais forte, Mione a ajudara. Harry não esperou elas confirmarem apenas continuava a olhar o mesmo ponto seus olhos estavam lívidos de ódio e algo sufocante se desprendia dele um zunido cortou o silencio um assovio baixo e então com uma velocidade assustadora Harry simplesmente já estava ao lado de Anne que ainda não o avia percebido.

O que esta acontecendo? Perguntou Draco meio que assustado com aquela velocidade que era muito superior a que o moreno usara na luta contra Zeferus.

Não sei, mas por alguma razão estou sentindo pena de algum pobre coitado. Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Vamos mione. Falou Luna sem ligar para os outros então com um flash uma barreira branca apareceu em volta deles em seguida outra barreira marrom apareceu envolvendo a barreira branca dando mais segurança aqueles que estavam dentro dela.

Aquiles sorria com vitória seus olhos brilharam em malicia e uma satisfação imensa se apoderou dele quando ouviu o zunido de uma flecha sendo disparada, mas o que aconteceu a seguir o fez se arrepender de ter entrado naquela luta. Anne não gostava daquele sorriso que seu adversário exibia então abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas subitamente ficou muda e uma mão apareceu em frente ao seu rosto agarrando algo, uma flecha totalmente branca com uma seta prateada com fios negros estava a pouco mais de três centímetros de seus olhos, era para acerta-la entre os olhos.

Seus cabelos voltaram a cor normal e seus olhos também voltaram para o azul escuro e profundo que sempre fora, a expressão dela era de surpresa e raiva avia perdido mesmo que não tivesse morrido ela avia perdido aquela luta com um golpe baixo do inimigo, uma tocaia, mas a única coisa que não a fez mostrar o quão nervosa estava era a onda de energia opressora que se instalou em volta da floresta, ela tinha uma presença assassina e o ar parecia pesar quilos, o que dificultava a respiração.

Um monstro. Falou Aquiles tremendo ao sentir toda aquela intenção assassina sendo voltada pra ele com um olhar congelante de Harry. Um demônio só pode ser. Falou mais uma vez tentando dar um passo para trás, mas não conseguiu suas pernas estavam tão pesadas quanto chumbo e sua respiração estava dificultada pela presença do homem ali a sua frente.

Vá ate nossos amigos. Falou Harry se dirigindo a Anne, mas sem nem ao menos olha-la. É uma ordem. Falou harry num tom serio ao perceber que a irmã não se movera, mas com o olhar que ele finalmente direcionou a ela esta simplesmente desapareceu.

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver Anne aparecer dentro da barreira, ela mesma parecia surpresa com aquilo e olhou para Harry um arrepio passou por sua espinha e a intenção assassina ainda era sentida com todas as forças mesmo dentro da barreira só que o ar ali não parecia tão pesado quanto a poucos minutos.

Concordo com Aquiles. Falou Shade tremendo sua voz também tremia. Essa energia não é humana, essa intenção de matar é sufocante é pesada, da vontade de correr, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me mover. A garota estava suando assim como os outros e para surpresa da própria Anne ate mesmo ela estava tremendo levemente. Ele é um monstro.

Ele é humano ainda. Falou Luna num tom misterioso. Mas isso nos faz pensar qual é o limite dele, pois a cada luta ele fica mais forte, a cada instante ele parece saber mais do que pode, e se esse é o nível de um humano imagine qual seria o nível de Abel ou de outra criatura que esta ao nosso lado, ate mesmo de algum bruxo que serve a Harry, por alguma razão eu tenho certeza que ainda existem pessoas mais fortes que ele.

Abel é um primogênito das trevas, seu poder deve se igualar ao de um demônio. Falou Hermione pensativa. Ainda não entendo ele.

Ninguém entende. Falou Rony. Ele é forte o suficiente para seguir sozinho, mas por alguma razão ele insiste em ficar com Harry, a ligação que tem entre eles pode ser mantida mesmo a distancia, a divida que ele tem por Harry não o impede de desaparecer e reaparecer somente quando for preciso.

Ouvi entre os lobinhos que Abel viu algo grandioso por trás do destino de Harry. Falou Shade.

A energia que ele esta exalando é uma espécie de aura, mas diferente das outras ela se chama Intenção Assassina, poucos podem senti-la e menos ainda a podem soltar, pois ela demonstra que o lutador esta com vontade de matar, ele não atacará como moderação somente para ferir. Falou Anne com pesar. É algo opressor se não estamos tremendo dentro da barreira que minimiza os efeitos dessa aura, imagine como Aquiles esteja e também o atirador da flecha.

Aquiles tentou pela enésima vez sair correndo e ficar o mais longe de harry, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu, ele deu uma olhada para Teseu que estava inconsciente, pois não suportara a pressão da aura do homem. Harry ainda estava com a flecha em suas mãos, mas não a olhava, apenas olhava a Aquiles que desejava de todo o coração não ser observado daquela maneira.

Apareça de uma vez. Falou Harry para o vento sem ligar para Aquiles, mas mesmo assim olhando para ele. Eu mandei que você apareça. Falou Harry num tom mais alto e frio então as arvores simplesmente pegaram fogo, mas as chamas eram negras e não amarelas como de costume e uma energia sombria saia delas em segundos algumas arvores ao longe começaram a cair e fazer o chão tremer, a neve simplesmente começou a evaporar e um calor insuportável tomou conta de tudo ao redor.

O que você é? Perguntou Aquiles tremendo e tomando uma coragem insana de alguém que sabia que não adiantava fugir, pois seria alcançado de qualquer jeito então simplesmente resolvera aceitar seu destino, mas não antes sem levar um pedaço daquele garoto a sua frente. Vendo que o rapaz não responderia Aquiles fez um movimento com a mão direita e sua espada dourada reapareceu nela e então ele tentou golpear a harry.

Não estou interessado em ensinar uma criança a andar. Falou Harry simplesmente desviando e batendo com a palma da mão no peito de Aquiles que foi jogado para longe atravessando a clareira de fora a fora ate entrar na floresta, só parando quando um homem de armadura prateada com um dragão gravado no peito e um elmo cobrindo a cabeça do cavaleiro o pegou. A Armadura reluzia com as chamas negras das arvores, ele era diferente exalava magia ancestral e apesar disso ela parecia extremamente maleável dando mobilidade extrema a quem lhe usasse. O estranho cavaleiro sumiu por alguns instantes, mas Harry ainda conseguiu segui-lo com os olhos como se aquilo fosse brincadeira, mas quem estava na barreira não conseguiu ver nada apenas um borrão prateado que apareceu ao lado de Teseu e então assim como Heracles os dois lutadores desapareceram sobrando somente o Cavaleiro que encarava harry. Revele-se. Falou Harry, mas não ouve resposta a não ser um movimento rápido do cavaleiro com as mãos que desencadeou uma forte ventania as chamas negras se apagaram, mas já não havia neve no chão somente grama queimada pelo frio congelante. Agora sim a brincadeira vai começar. Falou Harry com um sorriso um tanto quanto satisfeito nos lábios.

N/A: Ae como vcs viram eu acertei o cap...T+...Fui


	22. Guerreiro Lendário

Guerreiro Lendário

Agora sim a brincadeira vai começar. Falou Harry com um sorriso um tanto quanto satisfeito nos lábios.

Eu preferia que ele tivesse ficado serio. Falou Rony que observava o amigo fora da cúpula ele sentir um leve arrepio quando vira o rapaz sorrir.

Agora sim veremos o potencial do Líder dos Lobos. Falou Luna com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Se ele ficou mais forte desde a ultima luta teremos uma idéia de até onde ele vai chegar. Falou Draco olhando não para Harry, mas para o estranho cavaleiro, sentia uma energia diferente nele, mas um pouco familiar.

Fique de olho nessa luta. Falou Hermione num tom baixo para Shade que se assustou. Harry escolheu você para vir conosco por alguma razão, então o mínimo que você deve fazer é observar e aprender o máximo possível.

Não se apresentara que nem os seus outros amiguinhos? Perguntou Harry num tom debochado.

Me faça sair do lugar e eu prometo que revelarei meu rosto. Falou o cavaleiro seu tom estava abafado pelo elmo que usava, mas os olhos azuis fizeram Harry imaginar quem era, afinal já havia percebido a tempos que ele não era alguém normal.

Se assim que você quer... Falou o rapaz baixando o braço esquerdo deixando a palma da mão virada para o chão, e com a mão direita ele segurava o braço esquerdo com firmeza.

Pelos deuses. Falou Anne chocada ao ver a posição do irmão logo depois ela fechou os olhos uma fina aura negra e branca começara a circular a barreira em que eles estavam protegidos. Nós vamos precisar disso. Falou mais uma vez abrindo os olhos e se sentando no chão de cansaço o que os outros não entenderam.

Uma aura extremamente vermelha circulou Harry, a aura era tão quente quanto o interior de uma fornalha acesa na capacidade máxima, às arvores ao redor começaram a pegar fogo novamente, mas o calor estava aumentando gradativamente cada vez mais rápido e às arvores algumas árvores simplesmente secavam e caiam, quando tocavam o chão se estilhaçavam como vidro aos poucos, mais e mais árvores começavam a cair fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor e o chão tremer, o calor estava muito alto, a grama queimada de gelo já havia secado ao redor do rapaz e em seu lugar vinham uma terra escura que logo depois mudavam para uma areia fina e vermelha.

Se você não desviar disso morrerá antes mesmo de pensar. Falou Harry de cabeça baixa parecia estar fazendo algum esforço, suas pernas arquearam como se ele tivesse carregando algo muito pesado, logo seus pés estavam sendo enterrados lentamente no solo a areia vermelha tomou conta da clareira às árvores estavam caindo mais e mais.Supremacia de Rá. Urrou o rapaz seus olhos brilharam com força, da palma da sua mão uma esfera vermelho sangue do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol se formou, algumas pedras se erguiam do chão agora arenoso, assim como um pouco de areia, era como se a gravidade não mais existisse. Foi muito rápido, logo depois dessas palavras Harry deu um giro em torno de si mesmo e lançou a bola vermelho sangue em direção do cavaleiro, um clarão enorme cegou a todos que assistiam aquilo, logo depois um forte som como o de um trovão foi ouvido, um forte vento derrubou às árvores remanescentes as lançando para longe com força e depois de tudo um silencio ensurdecedor.

Aos poucos todos puderam ver novamente, mas ficaram surpresos até mesmo o próprio cavaleiro que agora estava a uns dez metros a direita da onde originalmente estava, parecia chocado. Quilômetros e quilômetros de areia vermelha se estendia pelo chão até além da onde a vista pudesse enxergar, grandes dunas os cercavam, uma brisa carregava partículas de areia vermelha para todo lado, não havia mais árvores, apenas areia, o sol estava alto e o calor era extremo.

Ele me enganou. Falou Anne suspirando aliviada. Pensei que ele ia destruir tudo em sua volta.

E ele fez o que? Perguntou Jorge olhando para os lados intimidado pelas dunas que os cercavam.

Por que pelo que eu vi, ele transformou tudo num deserto. Diz Fred.

Nós não estávamos exatamente em Atlântida, fomos desviados para uma dimensão diferente, mas que não estava tão distante do continente perdido. Luna falava aquilo com seu ar sonhador sem ligar para a cara de interrogação de quase todos. É parecido com a zona Zero aqui o ambiente se transforma de acordo com o desejo ou poder daqueles que estão nela só que para isso acontecer precisa ter grande força mágica.

Então o Harry usou isso para construir seu próprio campo de batalha? Perguntou Neville.

Acho que ele só estava testando. Falou Hermione pensativa.

Você tem de cumprir sua palavra. Falou Harry num tom zombeteiro, no que o cavaleiro o observa com interesse. Apesar de eu já ter uma idéia de quem você seja.

O cavaleiro parecia não entender exatamente o que acontecera, mas levou suas mãos para o elmo e o retirou lentamente a surpresa foi quase que geral entre os amigos de Harry. O cavaleiro era alto tinha um físico forte olhos de um extremo azul brilhante e cabelos cor de palha.

EU SABIA. Falou Harry num tom ligeiramente maior que o normal os seus amigos não entenderam muito. Siegfread Nibelungos ou devo chama-lo de professor?

Somente Siegfread por favor. Falou o cavaleiro num tom até que animado de voz apesar de surpreso pela revelação de Harry.

Deixa-me adivinhar. Falou Harry num tom de quem tentava lembrar de algo. Siegfread o herói lendário da mitologia nórdica pessoalmente acho o equivalente a Aquiles da mitologia grega, mas você se tornou invencível ou quase depois de seu corpo ser totalmente coberto pelo sangue de um dragão, acho que de Fafner mas tinha um único ponto em que o sangue não lhe cobriu e era nas costas bem no lugar em que uma pequena folha avia grudado dizem que você morreu quando lhe atingiram com uma lança nesse lugar, mas acho que estavam enganados principalmente porque eles esqueceram uma coisa de grande importância. Harry parou para respirar o cavaleiro ouvia tudo atentamente e ficou ligeiramente pálido com as palavras dele. O que eles esqueceram é que você lutou com Fafner pelo anel de nibelungos um anel de extremo poder, mas amaldiçoado, uns dizem que quem o possui não poderia amar mais, mas isso dependia do portador do anel, se ele tivesse grande ambição e não se importasse com nada para atingir seus objetivos, essa pessoa deixaria realmente de amar, mas se fosse um guerreiro em missão honrada sem ambição por tesouros ou poder, essa pessoa seria amaldiçoada com a coisa que ela mais tem medo.

E o que eu teria mais medo? Perguntou Siegfread surpreso pelo conhecimento do jovem Potter já que mesmo convivendo tanto tempo com ele não havia dado brecha para algo assim.

Você devia ter temido duas coisas. Falou o rapaz sorrindo. A primeira se realizou e não direi o que é no momento, pois se trata de uma coisa sua, talvez algum dos meus amigos saiba, já que isso aparece na sua "lenda", a outra que você mais temia era viver eternamente só, sem poder amar mais ninguém sem ser aquela moça essa maldição o anel não pode ter dado sozinho já que ele já realizara a maldição não provavelmente algum ser maior fez isso e só esse "alguém" pode retirar a maldição. Harry olhou de esguelha para os amigos, mas depois voltou a atenção para o cavaleiro. E eu te digo que isso esta perto de se realizar.

Muito bem jovem Potter. Falou Siegfread com um sorriso frio nos lábios, mas Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir como ele lhe havia chamado. Mas para você chegar em seu objetivo terá de me derrotar e acredite não sou igual aos que seus amigos enfrentaram.

Claro que não é. Falou Harry com um sorriso satisfeito. eles eram simples mortais meros descendentes dos antigos Heróis, mas você é um dos antigos Heróis um dos maiores. O sorriso de Harry aumentou dando um ar meio que sombrio nele. Só que você tem de saber de uma coisa. A pressão do ar que havia cessado por alguns segundos voltou três vezes mais forte fazendo o cavaleiro curvar levemente os joelhos, mas logo se endireitar. Não importa o quanto o meu oponente seja forte, pois EU SEREI MAIS FORTE. Uma aura verde circulou Harry, mas logo ela começou a mudar de cor para uma vermelha e de novo para uma azul e mais uma para cinzenta e de repente numa velocidade aparentemente cronometrada a aura dele mudava de cor todas as cores possíveis até que aumentou gradativamente de velocidade e tudo o que os outros viam era uma aura branca os olhos do moreno clarearam com tal intensidade que ficaram quase brancos.

Isso vai ser divertido. Falou Siegfread e logo depois uma aura azul anil o circulou aumentando gradativamente, a pressão no ar era gigantesca a areia começou a circular em volta dos dois como enormes rodamoinhos que cresciam mais e mais.

O vento uivava com uma força estrondosa a areia tampou a vista de todos parecia uma tempestade de areia. Então um silêncio mortal se apossou do campo de batalha o vento cessara e a areia caiu do céu como chuva então um enorme estrondo é ouvido, toda a areia que ainda tampava a visão fora jogada para os lados longe da clareira que se formava entre as dunas e então viram Harry e Siegfread punho com punho como se medisse força mas depois de alguns segundos ambos são jogados para lados opostos com força. Harry dera um giro no ar e caiu de pé no chão, mas mesmo assim continuou seguindo por alguns metros já siegfread simplesmente caíra de pé e com a força do impacto fora arrastado muitos metros do ponto original.

Flipendo. Falou Harry aparecendo às costas do cavaleiro e tocando a mão em suas costas logo o cavaleiro sentira um forte impacto nas costas e fora arremessado para frente quando estava para tocar o pé no chão ele também sumira e aparecera ao lado de Harry que se curvou para trás escapando de um feitiço aparentemente estuporante. Feitiços escolares não vão me deter.

Digo o mesmo para você. Diz Siegfread ambos estavam lado a lado, mas virados para lados opostos Harry da um giro e tenta acertar um soco no rosto do cavaleiro, mas este defende com o braço esquerdo e logo uma onda de impacto e vento percorre o campo de batalha em seguida Siegfread segura o braço do rapaz e desfere um soco com o punho direito na barriga dele que levanta alguns centímetros do chão sangue sai de sua boca e o ar desaparece de seu pulmão.

O cavaleiro agarra os cabelos de Harry e rapidamente direciona a cabeça dele de encontro com o seu joelho, mas o impacto foi impedido, pois Harry conseguira colocar as mão no joelho do cavaleiro depois disso com o braço esquerdo ele pega uma das pernas de Siegfread e com força a levanta rapidamente lançando o cavaleiro de costas no chão o moreno não deixou nem o cavaleiro se levantar e já foi tentando pisar no inimigo, mas este rolara para trás escapando do golpe.

Longe dali Osires observara todas as batalhas dos seus guerreiros e se surpreendeu com o nível doas amigos do enviado ao lado dele estava Galadriel e mais uma jovem de cabelos negros como o ébano e olhos cinzentos.

Ele esta mais poderoso que antes. Falou Galadriel com um tom de voz que demonstra surpresa e interesse.

Isso é incomum. Falou Osires. Tanto ele quanto o Enviados das Trevas estão com um poder maior do que qualquer enviado que veio antes deles.

Vocês estão dizendo que esse ai é o eleito dos deuses? Perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros olhando Harry pela fonte de água límpida como espelho só que ela não refletia a imagem daqueles que estavam ali mas sim a imagem de Harry e Siegfread que continuavam sua luta. Se eu não soubesse acharia ele um mero humano ou talvez um deus disfarçado de humano.

O poder dele ainda não é o de um deus e nem poderia, nenhum enviado dos deuses pode receber o espírito de um deus esse foi uma lei que foi criada pela própria natureza. Falou Osires.

E se não fosse um mero deus? Perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros.

Como assim? Perguntou Galadriel interessada.

Não sei algo nele me faz tremer talvez os olhos dele demonstra algo estranho mas indecifrável.

Já tinha percebido algo assim. Falou Osires logo depois a jovem da as costas para a fonte e sai andando. Aonde vai?

Avisar minha mãe que talvez tenha-mos visitas. Falou a jovem.

Não tente lutar contra ele, pois provavelmente ele estará mais forte ou pior ele esteja fraco e por algum motivo se tornar um Berserke.

Já fazia quase meia hora que Harry e Siegfread começaram a lutar, mas parecia que ambos não se cansavam ou o poder neles não diminuía, aquilo de certa forma era assustador cada golpe cada feitiço e magia usadas por eles faziam nuvens grossas de areia subir e logo elas eram lançadas para longe com algum golpe.

Que nível é esse? Perguntou-se Shade olhando estarrecida com aquela luta era surpreendente diferente das dos outros ela tinha algo diferente uma energia antiga exalava de todo lado de cada poro dos dois combatentes na sua frente.

Harry Alcançou o nível de um mago, mas apesar da aura não tenho tanta certeza que ele seja um mago branco. Falou Anne que estava suando assim como quase todos. A aura assassina que circula os dois da a impressão que eles não sejam humanos, mas monstros ou demônios.

Você consegue acompanhar os movimentos deles? Perguntou Draco para Shade que confirma com um aceno da cabeça. Agora vejo o por que do Potter querer que você viesse.

Você provavelmente esta num nível acima dos outros lobinhos bom a maioria dos discípulos de Harry estão acima desse nível, mas ele se interessou em você então ele viu algo diferente. Falou Hermione sem olhar para a garota. Ele te escolheu para ser uma guerreira pessoal dele fico imaginando o quão longe você vai chegar e o quão poderosos são os guerreiros pessoais dele.

Alguns deles estão no nível dos lideres até mais poderosos. Falou Anne seus olhos brilharam levemente. Abel é um exemplo.

Isso é divertido. Falou Draco ele não temia ter mais oponentes poderosos ele estava mais é alegre ele estava começando a criar um certo gosto em batalhas.

Mas o que é aquilo? Perguntou Neville assombrado.

De repente Harry e Siegfread param de se golpearem ou lançarem feitiços os dois estavam muito afastados um do outro um pouco mais de trinta metros eles ofegavam cortes, arranhões, esfolados e hematomas eram vistos pelo rosto deles e pelos braços e partes visíveis do corpo a armadura do cavaleiro estava com centenas de rachaduras.

Que tal mostrarmos algo diferente um para o outro? Perguntou Siegfread num tom de voz provocador. Primeiro eu. O cavaleiro urrou seus olhos azuis se tornaram negros sua aura azul anil ficou azul marinho ele caiu de joelhos ele levantou o braço direito e logo este começa a se alongar escavas negras e vermelhas apareceram nele e quando o braço caiu na areia o chão tremeu o resto do corpo dele continuou mudando milhares de escamas vermelhas e negras seu rosto começou a alongar os dentes cresceram e ficaram afiados então tudo parou e uma nuvem de areia o encobriu. Quando a poeira baixou todos viram com uma certa surpresa uns enormes dragões de escamas negras na parte de baixo, ou seja, na barriga e no peito escamas vermelhas brilhavam seu corpo era gigantesco em sua cabeça galhadas como as de um cervo azas enormes e negras a cauda longa e no vim dela parecia ter uma ponta de osso prateado.

EU me sentiria surpreso se você conseguisse falar nessa forma. Disse Harry olhando com interesse para o dragão devia ter mais ou menos uns dez metros de altura o "dragão" soltou um rosnado mais parecido com um sorriso.

Então se surpreenda. Falou o "dragão".

Ta agora eu to surpreso. Falou Harry com um tom de curiosidade. Então é minha vez mas aviso que eu sé me transformei uma vez e preciso dizer um pequeno encanto antes disso.

Encanto? Que encanto? Perguntou-se Hermione confusa. Para se tornar um animago não precisa recitar nenhum encanto.

O animal que ele que se tornar não é muito comum. Falou Anne e Luna ao mesmo tempo as duas se olharam por alguns segundos e sorriram.

Harry suspirou seus olhos fecharam e sua presença sumiu quase que instantaneamente se os outros não o vissem logo na sua frente juraria que ele havia desaparecido.

Que o selo se quebre

As sombras se libertem

O aprisionado mais uma vez caminha

Hati e Skoll filhos e irmãos

Curvem-se perante o pai

Uma aura negra tomou conta de Harry ela era densa e o circulava com força o chão tremeu e então um uivo distante foi ouvido lentamente tudo estava ficando escuro todos olharam para o céu e viram que era um eclipse total mas diferente dos outros o céu ficou vermelho sangue mais um uivo só que esse vinha da direção oposta do primeiro. Rony tremeu involuntariamente algo estava estranho e parecia que não era só ele que não estava gostando daquilo, pois o "dragão" siegfread recuara uns dois passos para trás.

Harry olhou para o céu direto para a lua que encobria o sol o céu ao redor vermelho sangue dava um ar mais sombrio de certa forma macabro.

FENRIR. Urrou o rapaz então a aura negra que o estava envolvendo ficou tão densa que ele desapareceu por trás dela. A energia negra continuou a crescer mais e mais um brilho amarelo selvagem brilhou por trás da aura.

TAMPEM OS OUVIDOS. Gritou Anne e logo em seguida todos fizeram o que ela mandou sem saber o direito do por que. Uma forte rajada de vento desprendeu da aura maciça de energia negra seguido dela um uivo estrondoso até mesmo as dunas ao redor tremeram com isso a presença que se instalou no lugar parecia selvagem e assustadora depois disso ouviu-se um barulho de correntes.

A aura parecia estar diminuindo ate que num súbito ela se extinguiu e em seu lugar estava um enorme lobo era tão negro quanto a mais profundas sombras se não mais olhos amarelos selvagens era enorme quase seis metros de altura suas patas tinham garras prateadas sua boca era enorme e dentes branco pérola brilhavam a energia que o circulava era assustadora, parecia que ele estava caçando e qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho se tornaria sua presa. Tinha uma coisa curiosa naquele lobo além da sua altura e eram correntes prateadas e douradas estavam amarradas ao redor do corpo dele estavam quebradas em alguns pontos e pareciam ser pesadas, mas o lobo nem se importou.

Um jato de fogo azul foi lançado na direção do lobo que abriu sua enorme boca fazendo os outros tremerem e da sua boca um jorro to branco quanto à neve e mais frio que o gelo foi em direção do jato de fogo os dois jatos colidiram em tão uma forte explosão levantou areia o farfalhar de asas foi ouvido e quando a areia baixou eles viram Siegfread em sua forma de dragão voando alto aparentemente no que ele achava estar fora do alcance do "lobo".

Fenrir não estava mais no chão ele havia sumido o dragão usou sua visão avançada para tentar achar o lobo, mas não o via em lugar nenhum a mente de Siegfread trabalhava rapidamente e com pavor, pois aquele lobo não era comum e como um humano conseguia se transformar em algo que era inimigo dos deuses.

Osires e Galadriel que observavam a luta pareciam mais assustados do que siegfread, a rainha dos elfos demonstrava um certo receio em seus olhos como se temesse o que via aquele lobo.

Nunca pensei que o veria de novo. Sussurrou Galadriel tremendo levemente. Como isso é possível?

Não sei e por em quanto não quero ter a resposta para esse enigma. A luta que eles observavam eram catastrófica duas enormes bestas antigas lutando entre si. Vou acabar com isso logo. Diz o Regente de Atlântida juntando as mãos como se estivesse orando.

O dragão Siegfread desceu um pouco mais para ver e conseguia achar o seu inimigo e esse foi o seu erro de baixo da areia Fenrir pulou com fúria brandindo sua enorme mandíbula e cravou os dentes na asa direita do dragão que urrou em sinal de dor e caiu pesadamente no chão a duna ao redor tremeu. O lobo saiu do meio da cortina de areia que havia se formado com a queda do dragão e logo em seguida pulou para o lado escapando de outro jorro de fogo azul que atingiu uma parte de areia que instantaneamente virou vidro. Em seguida o lobo lançou uma rajada esbranquiçada para a nuvem de areia então um enorme bloco de gelo emergiu da nuvem que caiu rapidamente depois disso dentro do gelo estava o dragão, mas o gelo começou a soltar vapor e a derreter com uma velocidade incrível.

Ambos dragão e lobo se encararam com fúria e avançaram um em direção do outro rapidamente o lobo saltou o dragão estava preste a soltar outra rajada de fogo quando um enorme clarão se formou no meio dele e os lanço em direções opostas com força quando a luz ofuscante terminou lá estavam Harry e Siegfread em suas formas humana ambos de costas para o chão seus rostos tinham alguns corte provavelmente tinham quebrado mais alguns ossos.

Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e olhara para as próprias mãos sem entender muito bem o que acontecera, mas em quanto Siegfread continuava olhar para suas mãos Harry olhou para o céu que continuava vermelho sangue seus olhos verdes brilharam num tom amarelo selvagem de Fenrir e então ele urrou com fúria uma imensa onda de ar desprendeu.

Não se intrometa mais. Urrou Harry seu tom estava grave como o de uma besta provavelmente efeito da transformação que demoraria a passar, mas era assustadoramente selvagem Siegfread parecera entender o que o rapaz estava falando e olhou de relance para o céu mas os outros não entenderam nada..

A fonte em que Osires e Galadriel viam a luta de Siegfread e Harry começou a borbulhar com força a água estava a ponto de ebulição então algumas rachaduras surgiram na fonte logo depois tudo cessou, mas quando eles foram ver a água da fonte não a viram borbulhando ou soltando vapores não a água estava congelada, mas ainda sim dava para ver o rosto de Harry que parecia esta olhando com fúria diretamente nos olhos de Osires.

Ele atingiu a fonte dessa distancia. Sussurrou A elfa espantada com o que o humano podia fazer. O nível dele esta no de um lendário com certeza.

Temo em saber qual será o destino desse mortal. Falou Osires tão surpreso quanto à rainha elfa. Nesses tempos não posso ver o que esta para acontecer nem, além disso, somente o passado e o presente e por alguma razão sinto que estamos com sorte dele estar por em quanto do nosso lado.

Acho que já sei qual vai ser a nova era que vai vir logo depois da luta com os enviados. Falou Galadriel seus olhos brilharam quando falara isso. Será uma era de seres poderosos se o Enviado dos Deuses não acabar com esse tal de Voldemort outro fará e temo que esse outro não seja tão bonzinho quanto o nosso enviado.

Harry voltou a olhar para Siegfread que se pos em posição de combate ao ver aquele brilho amarelado nos olhos do rapas, mas este apenas levantou o braço esquerdo e um jorro vermelho foi na direção do cavaleiro.

Siegfread percebeu que aquele jato vermelho não passava de um feitiço estuporante, mas a força dele era muito grande provavelmente machucaria bastante quem fosse atingido então fez um movimento com a mão e o feitiço desviou só que ele não viu que o feitiço agora ia a direção da cúpula que protegia os amigos de potter e quando o feitiço chocou com a barreira, foi absorvido rapidamente.

Desça a mim Kalian. Sussurrou o cavaleiro então um frio se instalou por todo o campo de batalha e do nada uma enorme espada caiu na frente do cavaleiro era uma espada muito grande quase três vezes maior que uma espada longa celta e três muito mais larga e grossa o cabo dela era simples mais parecia um simples pedaço de aço azul escuro saindo da espada. O cavaleiro pegou o cabo da espada e a tirou do chão com um movimento rápido ele apoiou a espada no ombro seus pés afundaram no chão com o peso dela aquela espada parecia estranha era branca feito osso. Kalian também conhecida como presa de dragão. Falou Siegfread sumindo rapidamente e aparecendo do lado de Harry. Apesar dela ser grande eu consigo me movimentar muito bem e a manejo melhor ainda. Um movimento rápido e a espada vão de encontro ao pescoço do rapaz que continua parado e do nada exibiu um sorrisinho sinico e então quando estava a milímetros dele a espada pareceu bater numa barreira de aço, pois o som ecoou por todos os lados.

Suba das trevas. Falou Harry e então uma segunda presença apareceu no campo de batalha era como se outro ser estivesse aparecido lá. Kali. O vermelho sangue do céu pareceu se intensificar e uma presenssa fria e quase sem vida se instalaram por todo lado. Siegfread tremera ao ouvir aquele nome e pulou para trás segundos antes de uma longa espada celta a lamina cinzenta não refletia nem mesmo o reflexo de Harry apenas sombras indistintas que pareciam andar por todos os lados era algo parecido com a foice do ceifador, mas tinha algo diferente e o cavaleiro sabia que só existia três armas que podiam causar aquela sensação e isso não era bom. Esta espada não tinha nome ou pelo menos ela mesma já esqueceu o seu velho nome então resolvi dar-lhe o nome da deusa Hindu da morte já que essa é uma das laminas dos mortos. Uma sombra cinzenta se formou logo atrás de harry tinha a forma de uma jovem em poucos segundos ela se tornou totalmente nítida e então todos puderam ver uma bela jovem entre seus quinze e dezessete anos pele de um azul claro e estranho olhos violetas e cabelos brancos os cabelos eram longos.

Siegfread tremeu aquela era uma forma que ele via em seus pesadelos a própria dama da morte uma entidade que perseguia os amaldiçoados pela imortalidade poucos podiam vê-la alguns apenas sonhavam com ela, mas ela estava ali aparecendo em sua frente e por causa da energia do Potter todos a viam. O cavaleiro resolveu não esperar um próximo movimento então avançou para atacar o Potter com toda a sua força e mostraria o seu pequeno truque na manga.

Quando estava a apenas um metro direcionou a espada na diagonal para acertar o moreno e então para a surpresa do próprio Harry a espada se partiu em duas sendo que a segunda parte siegfread empunhava com a mão esquerda. Por pouco Harry defendera as duas laminas sua espada proferiu um barulho estranho com o choque parecia um fino canto sombrio.

Cuidado Potter, pois as presas de dragão vão lhe rasgar. Falou Siegfread tentando uma seqüência de golpes muito rápida e Harry as defende com dificuldade dando alguns passos para trás até saltar cinco metros para trás longe do cavaleiro que para de atacar por sentir um frio na espinha.

O sobretudo que Harry vestia se agitou com uma força incrível com um vento inexistente a capa dele mudou não era mais negro mas azul escuro o brilho amarelado do seus olhos fora substituído por um brilho mais assustador era um azul claro e frio.

Eu não queria fazer isso. Falou Harry sua voz estava diferente parecia mais distante, mas ecoava pelas dunas. Valentine. Um forte brilho azul surgiu à esquerda de Harry e algo começava aparecer no ar como se estivesse sendo desenhado ali quando estava bem nítida todos viram uma espada mas tinha algo diferente nela a lamina estava quebrada um pouco a baixo da metade sobrando apenas alguns centímetros de lamina mas mesmo assim ela parecia poderoso seu estilo dava para ver que era muito oriental muito provável uma Katana japonesa o cabo era negro como o céu da noite não havia adornos nela nem nada gravado.

Siegfread não entendia o por que do rapaz invocar uma mera espada quebrada, mas mesmo assim ficou assustado com aquele poder era algo sombrio, mas reconfortante mesmo ela tendo já aparecido há alguns segundos sua lamina azul mantinha um brilho azulado e prateado. Harry fez um movimento com a espada quebrada e esta zuniu como se estivesse chorando logo depois um rastro de luz foi em direção do cavaleiro que o defendeu sua espada tilintou com força.

A luta recomeçara Harry avançara rapidamente sua velocidade pareceu dobrar o choque das espadas se encontrando soltavam faíscas de diversas cores a areia abaixo dele se cristalizavam como vidro e logo depois quebravam e se pulverizavam as ondas de choque produzia uma rajada de vento muito forte as dunas ao redor pareciam que estavam começando a cair na direção dos combatentes.

Siegfread conseguiu atingir Harry no ombro direito e o rapaz conseguira fazer o mesmo com o cavaleiro só que no ombro esquerdo. Apesar de ambos estarem feridos mais do que os outros pudessem ver eles não diminuíam o ritmo olhavam um nos olhos do outro sua vontade de vencer era enorme.

Vamos acabar com isso de uma só vez. Falou Siegfread pulando para trás suas espadas brilharam e um frio congelante passou por todos os cantos como uma brisa. Sepultamento Divino. Diz mais uma vez sua voz demonstrou cansaço.

Harry viu o movimento de Siegfread e quando sentiu a energia das espadas dele também resolver acabar com aquilo de uma só vez ele ergueu Kali a cima da cabeça com a mão direita e com a esquerda manteve Valentine abaixada como se fosse perfurar o chão.

Morada dos Mortos. A voz saiu sem vida os olhos dele perderam o brilho e suas pupilas dilataram levemente dois raios colidiram no meio dos dois combatentes o que vinha de siegfread era branco como a neve o de Harry era cinza chumbo como nuvens de tempestade.

Hermione e os outros viram aqueles movimentos e sentiram um certo arrepio ao ouvir Siegfread a proferir aquelas palavra e o arrepio só se intensificou quando Harry proferiu o que parecia ser suas ultimas palavras quando os raios se chocaram ao meio dos dois combatentes não ouve nenhum clarão ou explosão apenas um silencio mortal.

Eles desapareceram. Falaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo olhando para o campo de batalha e não viam nenhum sinal de Harry ou do professor, mas quando eles terminaram de falar isso ouviram algo pesado cair no chão olharam para trás e lá estava Malfoy olhando para um ponto a frente um pouco mais para o alto seus olhos demonstravam surpresa e pavor olharam para Anne que ainda estava sentada o olhar dela não era muito diferente.

O que é aquilo? Perguntou Draco tremulo olhando para frente, mas parecia que ninguém mais alem de Anne via o que ele estava vendo(isso ficou esquisito).

Siegfread continuava parado e só via a sua frente ao Potter estranhou quando não ouve nenhuma explosão e percebeu que o céu havia escurecido olhou para o chão e não viu mais areia ou terra viu apenas uma densa neblina branco perolada e densa que escondia os seus pés sentiu um arrepio a direita dele ele ouviu o som de água corrente e olhou e viu um imenso rio a largura de uma margem a outra era tão grande que não se podia ver a outra ponta as águas eram escuras, mas soltavam um brilho esverdeado murmúrios de lamentos eram ouvidos de dentro dela não havia céu estrelado apenas escuridão a alguns metros a acima de sua cabeça olhou para esquerda e viu os contornos de um portão, mas por alguma razão não o viu inteiro.

A sua direita esta o Cocythus ou Cócito também conhecido como lago das Lamentações aqui é um dos piores lugares para ser mandado aqui se encontram pessoas que cometeram os crimes mais perversos, não caia ai ou se não nunca mais poderá sair. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Harry que olhou para os lados era escuro sombrio e a presença deles ali parecia interessar alguém ou alguma coisa, pois ele sentia ser observado. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Uma aura verde e dourada pareceu incendiar ao redor de Harry e de suas espadas Siegfread ficou em posição de ataque e uma aura azul e prateada se incendiou ao seu redor ambos correram um em direção do outro suas espadas se chocaram e tudo ao redor clareou por alguns instantes algumas criaturas estranhas os observavam criaturas difícil de descrever mas logo depois uma rajada de vento saiu deles e um clarão ambos foram jogados para lados oposto.

Um clarão apareceu do nada e então os amigos de Harry viram ele e siegfread serem lançados para direções opostas sangue jorrava dos dois seus rostos demonstrava frustração e derrota ambos tocaram o chão ao mesmo tempo e continuaram a ser arrastados por mais alguns metros. Ficaram deitados de costas por alguns segundos pareciam mal respirar, mas então com uma dificuldade extrema os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo olhou na direção de seus amigos e soltou um sorriso fraco.

Desculpe, mas eu perdi. Essas foram as ultimas palavras dele logo depois seus olhos fecharam e ele caiu de bruço no chão levantando um pouco de areia que se manchou rapidamente de sangue. Siegfread riu alto, mas era uma risada sofrida e derrotada parou, pois começou a tussir sangue.

Do que esta falando seu idiota? Perguntou o cavaleiro em tom de derrota. Você que venceu eu perdi. Logo depois caiu novamente o chão já manchado de sangue e sua energia se esvaiu tão rápido quanto à de Harry.

Assim que os amigos do rapaz viram e ouviram Siegfread caindo desfizeram a barreira e correram na direção de Harry quando chegaram perto dele viram a poça de sangue que estava sendo absorvida pelo chão Anne se agachou e virou o irmão para que ele ficasse de costas para o chão ao fazer isso tudo ao redor deles saiu de foco e logo depois todos se viram em meio a um enorme salão branco cercados por vários cavaleiros que trajavam armaduras semelhantes à de Siegfread só que nelas estavam gravadas outra coisa que eles não se importaram de ver os detalhes. Um homem velho incrivelmente parecido com Dumbledore se não fosse pelos seus olhos prateados e vestes brancas aparentemente reais e luxuosas seria facilmente confundido com o diretor. O Homem passou os olhos pelo salão e viu Siegfread caído a alguns metros de Harry e fez um sinal com a cabeça logo em seguida uns dez cavaleiros foram na direção dele e pegaram o guerreiro e o carregaram para algum lugar logo em seguida os mais dez cavaleiros se aproximaram de Harry, mas pararam ao sentir a energia ameaçadora que saia do grupo que o acompanhava o homem de barbas longas e brancas se aproximou de Harry e quando ia se agachar sentiu uma lamina fria em seu pescoço.

Se tocar nele eu juro que arranco sua cabeça. Falou Shade num tom mortal e baixo os cavaleiros que os cercavam colocaram as mãos na cintura onde aviam espadas mas o velho levantou a mão e eles pararam.

Shade pare com isso. Ordenou Luna se aproximando mais do velho e de Harry. Agora. Ordenou mais uma vez e a garota obedeceu a contra gosto.

Cuidare-mos de seu amigo agora me sigam, por favor. Falou o velho dando as costas para eles Luna fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e todos menos Anne começaram a seguir aquele que parecia ser o líder do local.

Eu ficarei com ele. Falou Anne num tom preocupado e Luna nada disse nem mesmo se virou apenas balançou a mão direita como se dissesse que não se importava e logo depois sumiu por entre uma enorme porta ladeada por duas imensas estátuas de grifo.

LEIAM AS N/A PARA SABER UM POUCOMAIS DE ALGUMAS COISAS DA FIC.

N/A: Primeiro eu to aqui para pedir desculpas pela demora é que eu tive alguns probleminhas (e ainda tenho). Segundo eu já aviso para alguém sábio q ainda naum percebeu essa fic é pos OdF.

N/A2: FENRIR: Cria de Loki com a giganta Angrboda. É um lobo monstruoso que é acorrentado pelos deuses até o advento do Ragnarok, quando ele se soltará e causará grande devastação antes de devorar o próprio Odin.

HATI: Lobo que persegue a lua e que vai conseguir devorá-la no Ragnarok. Em alguns livros dizem que ele é filho de Fenrir outros dizem que eles são irmãos.

SKOLL: Lobo que persegue o sol e que, no Ragnarok, consegue finalmente alcançá-lo e devorá-lo. Irmão de Hati.

SIEGFRIED: Na saga dos Nibelungos, é o filho de Siegmund e de Sieglinde. Grande herói que restaura Nottung, a espada de seu pai, mata o dragão Fafner e conquista a Valquíria Brünnhilde. Siegfried é morto, pelas costas, por Hagen.

N/A3: Eu já tinha avisado q esse cap ia ser curto então não me matem...por em quanto é só t+...fui


	23. Amazonas

Amazonas

Anne acompanhou Harry ate um enorme aposento os guardas que carregavam seu irmão o deixou em cima de uma das varias camas que tinha naquele aposento foi ai que ela percebeu que lá devia ser uma espécie de enfermaria olhou para os lados e viu Siegfread numa cama a alguns metros deles perto dele estava Aquiles com o peito enfaixado e pelo que parecia uma dúzia de curandeiros que vestiam túnicas brancas e vermelhas.

Voltou sua atenção rapidamente para Harry e percebeu que pelo menos três curandeiros tentavam lhe rasgar a camisa para ver os danos em seu peito, mas toda vez que rasgavam a camisa ela voltava ao normal logo em seguida, então ela se aproximou mais do irmão. Os curandeiros pararam de tentar abrir a camisa dele ao vê-la se aproximando. Ela tocou de leve o rosto do irmão que parecia estar dormindo, mas se mexeu levemente com o toque, seu rosto estava pálido pela perda de sangue. Depois de observar isso ela tocou no peito do irmão e as roupas da Alcatéia sumiram do nada assustando os curandeiros que olhavam com atenção aos movimentos da jovem.

Harry estava com uma camisa que antes era branca, mas agora estava vermelha com o sangue, e uma calça jeans normal, algo que parecia bem casual. Estava sem sapatos, provavelmente destruídos na luta. Com mais um movimento dela a camisa empapada de sangue sumiu e os curandeiros soltaram exclamações de surpresa por verem dois cortes em forma de X que pegavam dês do peito do rapaz até uma parte do abdômen, o sangue ainda fluía e por causa disso ele não puderam ver muito coisa.

Um curandeiro se aproximou para cuidar de Harry, mas estacou, tentou se debater, mas não conseguia se mover, olhou para Anne que estava distraída, ergueu uma das mãos a deixando a alguns centímetros da pele do irmão, uma luz vermelha emanou da palma da mão dela e ela foi passando levemente por todo ferimento. O sangue sumia conforme a mão dela passava, os médicos puderam ver o corte feio dava para ver em algumas partes do peito o osso do rapaz, mas depois de um tempo todo o corte se cicatrizou numa forma lenta, mas eficiente não deixando marcas era como se nunca estivesse lá. Depois que terminou isso Anne olhou mais uma vez para o irmão e viu várias marcas roxas e vermelhas provavelmente costelas e ossos quebrados e luxados.

Cuide dele. Falou Anne sem olhar para os curandeiros que abriram caminho quando ela passava por eles e ia em direção a Siegfread, que ainda estava cercado por pela menos uma dúzia de curandeiros desesperados que falavam em algum idioma desconhecido para a garota, mas não se importou continuou andando na direção do cavaleiro.

OS curandeiros que cuidavam de Siegfread não sabiam o que fazer apesar de saber da imortalidade do cavaleiro os cortes que aviam pelo corpo dele não parava de sangrar com nada que eles usavam tentaram poções élficas, mas o corte se fechava e no segundo seguinte voltavam a abrir.

Saiam da frente. Ouviram os curandeiros olhando de onde vinha a voz e encontraram uma garota de no máximo doze anos e cabelos negros, era uma das amigas do tão esperado enviado. Saiam da frente. Ela repetiu e logo foi atendida chegou perto de siegfread que estava inconsciente e sem camisa somente com uma calça de tecido desconhecido, mas esta já aparentava manchas vermelhas quando ela olhou para os ferimento dele viu que o estrago era grande provavelmente por ser imortal agüentou mais do que Harry, mas se ele fosse um mero mortal já teria ido para o outro mundo há muito tempo.

Aviam dezenas de cortes alguns largos e fundos outros eram tão finos que se não estivessem sangrando ela não perceberia suas mãos foram envolvidas por uma aura vermelha e os curandeiros viram vários flashes de luz e apenas trinta segundos e quando a garota parou deu as costas para o cavaleiro e encarou um curandeiro que tinha um brasão em forma de dragão no peito então deduziu ser o chefe.

Faça uma pasta com raiz de Lótus azul e um chá com as folhas da mesma planta passe a pasta nos cortes superficiais e nos lugares de luxação ou que esteja quebrado de lhe o chá para beber ainda quente não quente não pelando mesmo que ele reclame isso ira curar os ferimentos internos. Depois disso ela voltou rapidamente a caminha em direção do seu irmão, observou um certo movimento atrás de uma pilastra que tinha na enfermaria, mas não ligou.

Por que me ajudou? Quando ouviu essa pergunta Anne parou e virou seu rosto para o cavaleiro que abrira os olhos passou rapidamente os olhos pelos curandeiros que estavam surpresos pelos vários cortes profundos que antes aviam em todo peito abdômen e costas do cavaleiro terem sumido sem deixar marca.

Por que você deu uma boa diversão para meu irmão. Falou num tom neutro, mas um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios em seguida voltou a caminhar ate Harry.

Estou em divida com você e juro que nem que eu tenha de retornar dos mortos eu a pagarei. Falou Siegfread para a garota essa apenas levantou a mão num sinal claro de tanto faz.

Harry abriu os olhos e tudo que viu foi um teto branco meio embaçado, mas se lembrou rapidamente do que havia acontecido sentiu uma mão pequena em cima de sua mão olhou para a esquerda e encontrou os grandes olhos azuis de Anne que sorria levemente.

A próxima vez que você me der um susto desse eu mesmo te mato. Falou Anne ainda sorrindo, o que fora retribuído pelo rapaz.

Onde estão os outros? Perguntou Harry olhando somente para a irmã.

Estão em outro aposento eles estão bem. Respondeu a garota. E não se preocupe você só ficou uma hora desacordado.

Parece que foram séculos. Falou Harry tentando se levantar, mas logo sente a mão de Anne em seu peito o forçando a se deitar de novo.

Fique ai quietinho. Ordenou a garota num tom levemente mandão o que fez Harry rir um pouco.

Vá descansar um pouco e avise aos outros que eu já estou bem. Falou Harry olhando de esguelha para um pouco mais atrás da irmã. E não se preocupe estou seguro aqui afinal eles não tentariam fazer nada contra mim.

Certo. Falou Anne se levantando da cadeira que estava sentada. Mas como eu vou encontrar o pessoal?

Eu lhe ajudo senhorita. Falou uma voz calma de uma mulher de seus vinte e três anos e olhos castanhos escuros que acabara de entrar na enorme enfermaria Anne hesitou por alguns segundos, mas seguiu ao receber um aceno afirmativo de seu irmão.

Assim que as portas se fecharam Harry fechou mais uma vez os olhos e sua respiração se suavizou mais um pouco como se estivesse dormindo. De trás de uma pilastra uma garota de longos cabelos negros como ébano e olhos cinzentos ela abriu um sorriso debochado e olhando para o rapaz liberou uma forte intenção assassina que fez Siegfread se sentar rapidamente em seu leito e olhar desconfiado para a garota que se aproximava da cama do Enviado este porem parecia estar dormindo.

A jovem estava já ao lado direito da caba de Harry e levantou a mão levando ela em direção do peito do rapaz, mas quando estava a alguns centímetros dele uma segunda intenção assassina se instaura no local era forte muito forte as paredes parecia estar tremendo com aquilo a pressão no ar triplicou e a jovem curvou os joelhos tentando a todo custo não cair, aquela aura assassina era emanada Por Harry a jovem o olhava espantado assim como Siegfread já que aquela intenção era mais forte do que na hora da luta.

Harry do nada abriu os olhos, a aura opressora pareceu aumentar e quando ele encontrou os olhos da jovem ela sentiu um tranco para trás o som de carne sendo dilacerada por uma lamina seu peito doía algo molhava ele ela levou a mão ate seu peito e encontrou sangue o sangue manchava quase toda roupa sentiu seus joelhos cederem para o peso do corpo, mas lutou para ficar de pé, começou a cair para trás, então ela piscou lentamente e quando abriu mais uma vez os olhos lá estava ela de volta a enfermaria ainda com a mão na direção do peito do enviado com a diferença que agora ela tremia sentiu o rosto molhado de suor e por instinto pós a mão no peito, mas não havia nenhum ferimento olhou mais uma vez espantada para Harry que sorria de uma forma marota se esqueceu momentaneamente o que havia acontecido, mas logo se recuperou ao sentir a aura assassina dele desaparecer por completo e só ai percebeu que a sua própria intenção assassina havia sido despistada então deu alguns passos para trás até bater num leito que ficava a menos de um metro do de Harry.

Quem é você? Perguntou Harry sentando na cama e olhando interessado para a garota um brilho apareceu em seus olhos, mas logo disfarçou, pois notou que a jovem parecia desconfiada e na defensiva. O gato comeu a sua língua? Brincou o rapaz sorrindo de olhos fechados ele ouviu o silvo baixo de uma lamina indo em sua direção, mas não fez nada nem mesmo abriu os olhos.

Por que você não desviou? Perguntou a Jovem com uma espada curta quase que encostada no pescoço de Harry este apenas tombou levemente a cabeça de lado como se achasse graça e voltou a abrir os olhos.

Você não queria me ferir. Respondeu com uma simplicidade ate que infantil que fez a jovem sorrir levemente, mas ao perceber isso voltou a ficar seria. Sabe não é nada certo alguém vir aqui numa enfermaria e direcionar uma aura como aquela para um interno e depois apontar a lamina de uma espada no pescoço do mesmo interno. Comentou o rapaz sem se importar com a proximidade da lamina ele dizia tudo isso olhando diretamente nos olhos cinzentos da jovem que se sentiu incomodada como se ele estivesse vendo muito alem de seus olhos. Posso saber o seu nome?

Megara. Respondeu a jovem sem se mover um centímetro se quer seus olhos faiscavam na direção do enviado não entendendo como ele poderia estar tão calmo e o porque daqueles olhos a incomodarem tanto.

Você é bonita. Comentou Harry olhando Megara de cima a baixo o que a faz corar levemente e apertar mais o cabo da espada seus olhos faiscaram de raiva como se aquele elogio a tivesse ofendido.

Cuidado Homem se não eu resolvo cortar o seu pescoço de verdade. Falou ameaçadoramente Megara.

Harry. Falou o rapaz que ao ver a confusão no rosto da jovem se apressou em dizer. Meu nome é Harry me chame assim.

Chamo como eu quiser homem. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha curioso então deu mais uma olhada em Megara notou que ela usava o que parecia ser uma camisa ou algo muito parecido de cor marrom escura seus cabelos longos estavam presos com um laço verde escuro usava algo parecido com uma saia que ele não deixou de notar estar acima do joelhos ela não usava brincos os olhos eram cinzentos como já sabia, mas escondia um que de rebeldia e então ele viu uma verdadeira guerreira por trás daqueles olhos em alguns pontos da "camisa" tinha algo como folhas então um leve estalo veio à mente do rapaz que por alguma razão se sentiu azarado.

Amazona. Falou Harry seu tom de voz era de quem estava falando com sigo mesmo. Se todas as Amazonas forem tão bonitas quanto você eu tenho certeza que vou fazer de tudo para termos um bom convívio. Megara corou levemente mais uma vez ela se sentiu incomodada, mas o que era aquela sensação estranha. Dá para tirar esta espada do meu pescoço?

Você não me teme? Perguntou Megara afastando a espada do pescoço de Harry estranhando a naturalidade dele o que não era comum já que muitos homens temeriam saber que tem uma amazona segurando uma espada a centímetros do seu pescoço, mas ele era diferente.

Eu deveria? Apesar de Harry achar esta pergunta soar um tanto infantil não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquele velho brilho de raiva nos olhos da jovem ela era interessante. O que você iria querer comigo em Meg?

Não me chame assim. Gritou Megara nervosa e ficou mais nervosa ainda ao ver que o sorriso do rapaz aumentara percebendo que ele queria deixá-la fora do serio. Se você não fosse o maldito enviado eu juro que te cortaria o pescoço e...

Hum ta nervosinha. Falou Harry a interrompendo. Realmente fica muito bonita quando esta nervosa. Harry não sabia de onde vinha aquilo, mas estava gostando de provocar a Megara. Você não concorda Siegfread? Perguntou ao cavaleiro que observava tudo com interesse e quando ouviu a pergunta não agüentou e caiu na risada junto com Harry fazendo a amazona ficar mais nervosa ainda.

Hora seu. O rosto de Megara estava rubro de raiva ela tirou mais uma vez a espada da bainha numa grande velocidade e já a direcionou de cima para baixo em direção de Harry, mas quando a lamina ia tocá-lo ele simplesmente desaparece e a cama é partida em duas. Onde você esta seu covarde f...

Estou aqui. Fala Harry ao ouvido de Megara que se arrepia levemente e se vira olhando para cama que estava encostada e lá encontra o enviado sentado nela.

Eu vou te cortar. Falou Megara entre os dentes os olhos espremidos em direção do rapaz.

Você tem certeza que quer isso? Harry já não mais sorria seus olhos estavam sérios e Megara parecia hipnotizada assim como o rapaz que colocou sua mão na face direita dela que suspirou levemente Harry se aproximou ate ficar poucos centímetros do rosto dela. Afinal se você quisesse isso não teria hesitado no ultimo golpe. Falou num tom mais baixo de voz um sorriso malicioso nasceu de seus lábios. Mas creio que eu possa ter me enganado afinal como eu saberia disso? – Ele soltou o rosto de Megara e se afastou devagar seus, olhos tinham um brilho malicioso e a garota pareceu se ligar de que estivera próxima de mais do rapaz, mas ao contrario do que Harry imaginara, ela simplesmente dera as costas para ele e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria o deixado com um ar confuso.

Não sei dizer se você é simplesmente um louco ou um suicida. Falou Siegfread quebrando os pensamentos do rapaz que se volta para ele. Provavelmente um sortudo. Falou mais uma vez rindo brevemente. Você deve ter sido o único homem que chegou tão próximo de uma amazona sem ela ser obrigada a isso afinal ela só deixam homem chegarem próximos dela uma vez por ano e por obrigação.

É eu acho que sou tudo isso que você falou e muito mais. Falou Harry seu tom distraído fez Siegfread ter um ataque de risos. Mas se você quer saber eu ate que gostei dela. Harry ficou parado por um instante tentando saber o por que dele dizer isso, mas logo deu de ombros. Da para parar de rir?

Desculpe. Falou Siegfread segurando o riso sem muito sucesso. Mas tipo eu vivi com você um bom tempo sendo o seu professor e me parece que você não se dava tão bem assim com mulheres. Harry corou de leve, mas logo abriu um sorriso maroto e seus olhos brilharam.

Para tudo tem uma primeira vez e depois uma segunda e por ai vai. Falou o rapaz fazendo siegfread entender o que ele falara.

Boa sorte então. O cavaleiro falou e depois voltou a deitar, mas falou antes de fechar os olhos. Só que você vai ter trabalho, pois esta ai é a filha da líder das Amazonas.

Bom eu gosto de me arriscar mesmo. Diz Harry pulando da cama logo suas roupas da Alcatéia apareceram menos o capuz então foi em direção da saída da enfermaria assim que abriu a porta deu de encontro com outro cavaleiro só que este usava uma capa azul de linho e os olhos eram profundamente negros.

Mestre Osíres quer recebê-lo. Falou o Cavaleiro deixando claro no tom de voz que não achava a Harry grande coisa, mas este nem se importou e apenas seguiu o cavaleiro por um quase que interminável corredor e depois de quase meia hora em silencio que nenhum dos dois fizera questão de quebrar. Espere aqui. Ordenou o Cavaleiro ao pararem em frente a uma imensa porta de uma madeira branca como a neve vários entalhes que demonstravam dês de seres mitológicos ate mesmo deuses era bem bonita não avia maçaneta na porta, mas mesmo assim ela se abriu quando o cavaleiro a tocou e ele entrou rapidamente sem dar tempo de Harry ver a sala por trás das portas.

Harry ficara quase cinco minutos achando aquilo um tédio ate que a porta abriu e de dentro da sala veio uma luz fraca, ele nem esperou apenas avançou e entrou na sala com a vista meio que ofuscada, mas logo se acostumou e viu uma enorme sala uma enorme mesa circular estava posta no meio da sala sentados nessa mesa estavam todos os seus amigos mais algumas pessoas interessantes assim por dizer. Olhou atentamente para os integrantes da mesa viu Hermione conversar com uma mulher alta de cabelos dourados e pele branca que parecia irradiar um pouco de luz os olhos dela pareciam serem azuis olhou mais uma vez pela mesa e sorriu ao encontrar Megara conversando com uma mulher de uns trinta anos, cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix, um pouco alta pele morena, mas de certa forma parecida com a garota, ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver as roupas dela que eram iguais a da garota, a única coisa que a mulher tinha que a outra não tinha era uma pequena mascara em forma de águia pendurada nas costas por um fio de prata. Olhou para a esquerda destas duas meio que relutante, mas viu algo um tanto quanto estranho parecia uma arvore de quase seis metros um rosto parecia estar entalhado no tronco com um longo nariz e olhos cor de musgo ele conversava num tom lento um o que parecia ser um tritão muito parecido com um dos aliados de Harry, mas este deixou de lado percebeu que o tritão segurava um tridente azul turquesa também viu ao lado do tritão um anão carrancudo aparente mal-humorado com as palavras de outro anão que estava a seu lado olhou com uma certa graça um Sátiro era pequeno um pouco maior que os anões com sua longa barbicha e olhos negros este olhava atentamente do outro lado da mesa o que pareceu ser uma Ninfa de cabelos azuis claros, mas não dava para ver os olhos, pois esta estava de costa para Harry.

Seja Bem vindo Harry Potter. Falou uma voz grave numa cadeira maior que as demais aparentava ser um trono branco mármore sentado nele alguém que parecia a copia do diretor Dumbledore com as longas barbas brancas como a neve que brilhavam com a luz da sala e o nariz curvo só que os olhos dele eram prateados o que diferenciava do velho diretor alem da voz que era mais grave. Todas as conversas cessaram imediatamente o rapaz viu pelos cantos dos olhos Megara se mexer incomodada e sorriu levemente o cavaleiro que tinha acompanhado Harry agora aparecera a suas costas e colocou sua mão direita no ombro do rapas apertando com força.

Ajoelhe-se perante o regente da Terra Perdida. Falou o cavaleiro com um tom grave e seco e bem autoritário.

Você gosta dessa mão? Perguntou Harry sem olhar para o cavaleiro exibindo um sorriso tranqüilo e calmo o que desmentia totalmente o tom sombrio e ameaçador da voz dele o que fez o cavaleiro tremer e todos prestarem mais atenção nele. Não me curvo perante ninguém nem mesmo perante a um deus. Os membros da Alcatéia se sobressaltaram ao ouvir aquilo e olharam de Harry para Osíris custando a entender aquilo.

Insolente. Sussurrou o cavaleiro pondo a mão desocupada no cabo de sua espada, mas antes que a puxasse fora arremessado para trás com uma força tremenda, mas antes de bater nas enormes portas que agora estavam mais uma vez fechadas ele parou no ar.

A próxima vez que me ameaçar. Harry se virou para o cavaleiro que o olhava atônito. Eu o mando vivo para o inferno. O cavaleiro despencou no chão caindo sentado e tremendo levemente Harry, no entanto voltou-se para os demais com o mesmo sorriso calmo de antes. Eu o saúdo Osíris regente do velho continente. Falou olhando diretamente para os olhos prateados do regente.

Sente-se, por favor, meu caro Enviado. Falou Osíris calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecia apesar de que os demais na mesa pareciam não encarar do mesmo jeito que ele. Harry caminhou ate uma cadeira vaga bem no meio de seus amigos assim que sentou nela ela brilhou levemente e quando parou ela parecia ter ficado ligeiramente maior e parecia um trono só que era azul e prata acima dele tinha um brasão um circulo dourado com uma nuvem cinzenta e um raio dentro Osíris estranho aquilo, mas nada falou assim como Galadriel. Eu sou Osíris como jaz sabes regente do continente perdido.

Eu sou Galadriel rainha do povo da floresta. Falou a Elfa se levantando rapidamente, mas logo se sentou.

Galateia rainha amazona. Falou a mulher ao lado de Megara. E esta es minha filha.

Creio que eu já a conheça. Falou Harry olhando intensamente Megara que desviou os olhos e depois ele olhou para Galateia com uma intensidade menor, mas não menos incomoda ao ver da rainha amazona.

Meu nome fica complicado em seu idioma. Falou o tritão se levantando ele era no mínimo interessante, pés e mãos com membranas longas sendo os pés ligeiramente maiores que o normal, era esguio e escamas azuis e prata lhe cobria o corpo inteiro seu rosto era uma mistura de homem com peixe ou foi o que pareceu a Anne.

Então o chamarei de Netuno. Falou Harry sorrindo para o Tritão que apenas confirmou com um aceno parecia um tanto surpreso com o nome, mas honrado.

Eu sou Grendst, mas me chame d Grend. Falou o Anão que a pouco momento falava muito com o outro anão carrancudo. Este é Calt me servo e amigo fiel.

Sou Calisto não sou nenhuma rainha, mas fui escolhida entre as ninfas desse reino como porta voz. Falou a ninfa de cabelos azuis que lançava um olha malicioso a Harry que nada fez.

Eu sou Filepteu, mas pode me chamar de Fil. Falou o sátiro sem tirar os olhos da ninfa que nem ligava para ele.

Eu Sou Harry Potter o enviado dos Deuses com a maioria aqui saber. Falou Harry sem se levantar o tom dele era calmo, mas impunha um respeito escondido. Creio que já conheces meus amigos então não precisaremos que eles digam os seus nomes. A sim e qual o seu no0me? Perguntou para o ser que parecia uma arvore.

Eu sou Derutine líder do conselho Ent. Falou o ser num tom lento e calmo seus olhos verde musgo abalizavam Harry com interesse.

Eu conheço bem o povo dos elfos, anões, tritões e ate um pouco dos satiros e Ninfas todos que se encontram para fora deste reino.

Você mantém contato com o nosso povo? Perguntou Calt interessado.

A sim eles são bem sábios e ainda conservam seus costumes na forja acho que mesmo que o mundo acabace infinitas vezes vocês ainda manteriam os seus costumes na forja entre outros. Falou Harry fazendo o anão estufar o peito em sinal de orgulho. Também tenho contato com o povo Elfo de Dämmerung eles sentem falta de manter contato com vocês. Falou olhando para Galadriel que ficou pensativa.

Infelizmente não podemos sair deste lugar sem que um portal elfo abra do lado de fora. Falou Galadriel com um tom vago.

Veremos o que podemos fazer depois. Falou Harry agora olhando para o tritão que ele chamava de Netuno. Você é parecido com Julian Rei dos tritões do pacifico.

Julian? Perguntou Netuno.

Anne que o chamou assim então o nome pegou. Falou Harry apontando para a garota a sua esquerda. Acho que o nome dele é Kijksn ou pelo menos tem esse som quando ele me falou. Netuno parecia surpreso tentou falar umas duas vezes, mas não saiu som algum, mas na terceira vez ele conseguiu.

Meu irmão. Falou Netuno. Não o vejo dês do termino da ultima era.

Falaremos isso depois. Falou harry agora olhando direito a sua volta. Onde esta o líder dos Centauros?

Ele não costuma a comparecer a este conselho aqui eles ainda não confiam muito em humanos nem mesmo em mim. Falou Osíres.

Interessante. Falou Harry mais para si do que para os outros. Creio que sabes para que vim aqui.

Você quer uma aliança com nos. Quem falou foi Galateia seu tom era entediado e olhava para Harry com desgosto. Já avisamos que nos não nos meteremos em uma luta que não é nossa eu digo isso em nome de meu povo a guerra entre os enviados não tem nada a ver com o velho continente.

Em parte ela tem razão. Falou Galadriel analisando a Harry com interesse. Toda vez que um enviado aparece ele nunca recebe nossa ajuda direta o povo do Continente Perdido não faz parte do seu mundo e você deve ser o sexto enviado que vem ao nosso mundo pedindo nossa ajuda e creio que será o sexto que recusaremos e mesmo assim tenho certeza que vai sair vitorioso como os outros seis.

Acho que vocês não entendem a gravidade do problema. Falou Harry.

Nos entendemos a gravidade de seu problema sabemos que o seu inimigo é forte, mas você também é e tem amigos tão fortes quanto. Falou Filepteu num tom sábio.

Nada que você diga nos fará mudar de opinião. Falou o tritão num tom de pesar.

Eles estão certos o Maximo que podemos fazer é treiná-lo e aos seus amigos como um sinal de solidariedade. Falou Osíres.

Chega. Gritou Harry se levantando e batendo as mãos na mesa que tremeu fortemente todos os olhavam com surpresa seus amigos ainda estavam surpresos em ouvir tudo aqui agora mais ainda ao ver ele com aquela expressão de raiva e olhos agora com um brilho dourado o restante da mesa também estava surpresa não era uma reação esperada comparado aos últimos enviados que ali apareceram. Seres tão sábios e vividos como vocês deviam ser mais sábios não tolos que não ouvem nada alem do que querem. O tom de Harry era gélido e autoritário Osíres se encostou em seu trono e juntou as mãos olhando pacientemente ao enviado esperando ele terminar.

Por que nos chamas de tolos? Perguntou Derutine no seu tom lento de voz.

Por que são tolos. Falou Harry então foi como se longas cortinas tampassem as grandes janelas do salão apesar de não haver nenhuma cortina ali, mas o salão ficou escuro, mas logo um brilho apareceu acima da mesa redonda era como um enorme globo que emanava um brilho azul escuro dentro do globo milhares de estrelas irradiavam os seus brilhos brancos algumas um brilho amarelo ate mesmo azul, mas havia nove estrelas vermelhas e brilhantes que se destacavam essas estrelas estavam quase que alinhadas. Em minhas pesquisas eu encontrei varia coisas antigas algumas a quais vocês acharam perdidas, mas a que mais me preocupou e me chamou a atenção foi essa. Ele apontou para o globo cheio de estrelas, mas especifico para as estrelas vermelha. Dentro em breve não importa nenhuma batalha entre enviados nenhuma batalha entre humanos, pois o que vai acontecer só acontece a cada cinco mil eras onde todos os portões são destrancados e seres aprisionados voltam a caminhar a esse mundo, mas estes voltam para os portões em menos de um ano, mas tem sete seres mais preocupantes que qualquer um que não retornarão aos portões.

O que você quer dizer? Perguntou Galadriel já sabendo o rumo da conversa.

Em pouco tempo haverá um alinhamento dos planetas um evento que encadeia uma enorme força mítica que afeta tudo. Falou Harry Osíris se levantara de seu trono olhando atentamente o globo. Vocês são tolos em achar que eu vim aqui para pedir ajuda com Voldemort, pois este só vai ser o aperitivo queira eu ganhe ou não por que o que esta por vir vai puxar todos nos para uma guerra épica. A luz da sala voltou o globo desaparecera então todos os integrantes da mesa estavam em silencio Osíres ainda se encontrara em pé. Tome. Falou Harry acenando com a mão e então vários cadernos apareceram bem à frente de todos os seres da mesa menos no pessoal da alcatéia. Ai diz tudo o que deves saber. Ao dizer isso se sentou.

Harry do que você esta falando? Perguntou Hermione sem entender nada refletindo a mesma curiosidade de quase todos menos de Luna e Anne.

Posso falar com eles a sos? Perguntou olhando para Osíres que confirmou e se levantou com os cadernos flutuando a sua frente assim foram quase todos se levantando e curvando-se levemente para ele e indo em direção da saída. Rainha Galateia espere. Falou Harry antes que esta saísse da sala a fazendo parar assim como Megara que parecia impaciente e não entendia muito tudo aquilo ao contrario da mãe. Tenho de pedir um favor para você. Falou mais uma vez só que logo se apressou antes que a rainha recusasse. Preciso entrar em seus domínios para falar com o Oráculo. A rainha das Amazonas o olhou atentamente.

Esta permitido, mas só se fores sozinho e uma Amazona terá de acompanhá-lo. Falou a rainha.

Concordo. Falou harry.

Amanha ao nascer do sol às portas do Palácio uma Amazona o ira escoltar ate lá não tente fugir ou fazer algo por que se não seras morto. Ao terminar de dizer isso saiu.

Harry se virou para seus amigos que o observava atentamente Luna parecia levemente interessada sem aquele ar sonhador que sempre lhe acompanhara Anne já estava meio que perdida em seus próprios pensamentos nunca soubera a historia completa, mas estava a ponto de saber ou pelo menos quase toda ela. Ele olhou párea Shade ela era a única aprendiz que estava ali bom ela faria parte de seu grupo particular então um dia ela saberia partes da historia.

O que eu vou contar para vocês não deve sair daqui não deve ser pronunciado com qualquer um que já não saiba dela, pois isso é um segredo guardado há muito tempo nem eu sei totalmente os detalhes dessa historia tudo o que eu sei eu achei em um único livro cujo eu guardo a sete chaves e mesmo assim a furos nele. Harry falara aquilo em tom serio e decidido seus olhos verdes escureceram de tal maneira que assustou a todos ate mesmo a Luna e Anne. Shade você vai ser a única entre os aprendizes a saber disso não devera comentar falar ou pensar nisso na frente dos outros muito menos contar a alguém nem mesmo ao seu irmão. Shade parecia surpresa o que fosse aquilo com certeza era algo grande muito maior que qualquer coisa talvez maior e mais importante do que a própria visita ao Ultimo Imperador. Estão de acordo? Perguntou e todos afirmaram com um aceno de cabeça, um leve arrepio passou pela espinhas deles e todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo que o que quer que ele falasse ia mudar suas vidas, então viram o rapaz respirar fundo e a voz que saiu de sua boca parecia mais velha do que jamais fora e mais forte do que qualquer coisa que imaginaram. A muitas eras alguns dizem que em tempos alem do tempo, mas não foi no primórdio da humanidade. A sala pareceu tremer como a um terremoto e então ela desapareceu todos estavam chocados olhando para os lados, mas tudo o que viram foi uma imensidão azul o sol brilhava com uma força tremenda, mas não viram a Harry em lugar nenhuma, mas a sua voz veio como o sussurro de um vento que predizia uma tempestade.

"Ouve uma batalha entre o céu e o tempo uma batalha pelo poder cujo desencadeou grandes poderes nesse tempo nos humanos já vivíamos nesse mundo e começávamos a nos espalhas pelo mundo como formigas seres de poderes imagináveis regiam o universo em harmonia, mas com a batalha entre o céu e o tempo tudo mudou. O tempo ganhara por uma artimanha de sua mãe Terra e então o céu caiu ouve escuridão por muitos dias."

Todos viram o céu azul ficar negro como piche não havia estrelas nem nuvens olharam para baixo e viram as águas de um mar azul, ficarem vermelhas como sangue e toda a vida que lá existia parecia deixar o convívio dos vivos e um vento furioso cortava o céu.

"Mas então o Tempo subiu ao trono de seu pai e pôs ordem ao mundo os ventos que castigara a terra e seus habitantes se aquietaram perante o novo rei as águas quase sem vida voltaram a sua cor azul límpida com uma única ordem do novo rei e o céu azul retornou, mas não retornou por ordem do novo rei, pois o antigo céu não o reverenciava então o rei criou um novo céu e se pós acima dele, mas o estrago na terra já estava feito, as águas estavam quase que desabitadas as florestas apenas crescia a relva rala e os humanos, os poucos que restaram, fugiram para além de seu domínio, procurando abrigo de outros seres tão grandes quanto o tempo, mas então o rei se levantou de seu trono e com a chuva repovoou os mares para cada gota de água que caia nas águas do mar nasciam novos seres para habitá-la, para os animais ele pegou um pouco da poeira do tempo e jogou sobre as florestas e lá nasceram os mais diversos animais e para o homem este mandou outro ser o fazer e depois mandou espalhar mais uma vez ao seu reino".

Todos viram mais uma vez o céu ficar um azul límpido e as águas do mar retornarem a sua cor maravilhosa refletindo assim o sol em suas águas, mas depois disso foi como se o tempo andasse numa grande velocidade, pois eles viram o dia e a noite passarem muito rápido.

"Mas algo aconteceu, uma única profecia fez o tempo que era um tirano entre os imortais ficar preocupado com o seu reinado, pois fora profetizado que assim como ele derrubara seu pai um dia um novo céu renasceria e quebraria o céu artificial que seu pai fizera e o derrubaria de seu trono o tempo vendo seu reino ameaçado passou a engolir todos os seus filhos homens assim que eles nasciam".

Choro, eles ouviram choros de criança ecoarem pelos céus o que os fez estremecer com aquilo, mas então viram algo envolto em panos dourados descer do céu do dia e ir em direção a uma ilha ao sul e lá ficou.

"Mas um filho fora salvo pela mãe e mandado ao reino dos homens escondido em uma ilha que se tornaria sagrada o menino cresceu com o tempo ficou forte e todo o seu esplendor divino já poderia ser visto ele fez grandes façanha então ele ergueu a cabeça ao céu e jurou derrubar o tirano dos céus e com a ajuda de sua mãe faz com que o tempo vomitasse seus filhos que havia engolido de uma vez então os três se uniram"

A terra e o céu pareciam tremer com aquelas palavras o mar se agitava com uma força tremenda trovoes, relâmpagos e raios cortavam o céu que estava envolto por uma nuvem negra como o ébano gritos de guerra estrondosos como as mais fortes cachoeiras, ilhas afundaram outras eram consumidas pelo fogo que desceu do céu e mais algumas desapareciam desse mundo sem explicação do nada tudo ficou quieto ouviram ao longo alguém gritar, as nuvens negras desapareceram e o céu parecia rachar e se estilhaçou em milhares de pedaços, mas um novo céu estava por baixo daquele e uma energia estranha dizia que aquele era definitivo os estilhaços do céu artificial caíram na terra como chuva e pela segunda vez lhe devolveram a vida que lhe havia sido tirada.

"O novo céu subiu ao trono e dividiu o seu reino com seus dois irmãos, deu a um o poder dos mares e este se instalou em um palácio submerso e reinou com bravura e honra e ao outro o poder sobre o mundo dos mortos onde ele controlaria o destino não só de humanos mas de qualquer ser que morresse ele decidiria quem ia para os Elíseos e quem iria para as sete prisões. Mas longe dali uma profecia que nem o mais poderoso ser poderia destruir apareceu das bocas das musas do destino nórdico e que envolveria a todos os imortais".

O ambiente mudou agora o céu estava coberto por nuvens brancas, uma neve caia levemente sobre o solo, abaixo dele uma floresta ártica de árvores enormes que resistiam ao avanço da neve. Grandes alcatéias de lobos andavam entre as árvores, alguns cervos estavam lá, além de ursos e outras criaturas menores. Montanhas ao longe que pareciam serem feitas de neve.

"A profecia dizia respeito a uma grande guerra onde todos os deuses batalhariam feras antigas seriam libertas e o mundo tanto dos imortais quanto dos homens cairia em uma obscura guerra que daria fim a quase tudo existente a profecia também pode ser conhecida como O Crepúsculo dos Deuses".

A terra tremeu mais uma vez e os céus pareciam lamentar aquilo, pois uma fina chuva começou a cair juntamente com a neve. Olharam para uma das grandes montanhas e ela pareceu tremer como se algo tentasse escapar de lá e ao longe um estrondoso uivo de um lobo um uivo familiar.

"Nenhum imortal poderia destruir tal profecia, mas então uma primordial se manifestou perante a profecia a senhora da vida e da morte em seu tom calmo de voz que acalmou a neve e a chuva a montanha parou de tremer e o uivo se extinguiu".

Então a paisagem mudou mais uma vez eles estavam em um lugar ensolarado, uma floresta densa abaixo deles e um céu límpido acima umas brisas suaves.

"Ela não podia destruir a profecia, mas podia modificá-la então ela o fez da seguinte forma" uma pausa foi feita então a voz de Harry voltou. "Haverá uma grande guerra onde todos os deuses cairão, mas não morrerão, seus espíritos ainda viverão para que um dia retornem para banir o mal, mas para isso precisarão de um mortal, os deuses negros se levantarão das sombras e acolherão um ser cujo lhes sirva e lhes liberte da prisão em que foram selados, mas este enviado das trevas devera primeiro derrubar o Enviado dos Deuses se conseguir, então os portões se abrirão e os sete espíritos malignos mais uma vez viverão para trazer a escuridão a esse mundo, mas para combatê-los os Sete deuses do bem virão para combatê-los e a batalha que seguir decidira o futuro do mundo".

Tudo ao redor deles oscilou como as águas turvas de um lago todos sentiram seus corpos puxados para baixo fecharam os olhos ao verem o solo chegar rápido, mas o impacto não veio abriram os olhos e se viram mais uma vez sentados no grande salão mais uma vez todos estavam suados e olhavam para Harry como se tentassem entender o que estava acontecendo ate mesmo Anne o olhava desse jeito.

Alguma pergunta? Falou Harry num tom irritantemente calmo como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

O que foi isso agora pouco? Perguntaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

Quando alguém ouve essa historia consegue ver algumas imagens nada de mais. Falou Harry dando de ombros.

Isso é inacreditável. Falou Hermione olhando numa intensidade assustadora para Harry como se ele tivesse feito ou digo algo que ela era totalmente contra o que provavelmente é verdade. Harry você sempre falou algumas coisas relacionadas a deuses e eu sempre fui cética você também disse que quando chegássemos aqui eu passaria a acreditar, mas ainda não vi nada veja bem Harry você só esta falando não esta mostrando eu ainda não acredito em deuses para falar a verdade eu mal acredito em demônios.

Hermione você por um acaso ouviu o nome do regente desse lugar? Perguntou luna seu tom avoado sumira por completo e ela olhava duramente para a amiga que por um instante pensou ver um brilho prateado nos olhos da loira.

Osíres. Falou Hermione então lhe veio à mente um grande livro que ela havia lido há muito tempo provavelmente quando tinha treze anos, pois se lembrava de Rony ter escrito a ela falando que estava no Egito espera era isso aquele nome. O deus da morte. Sussurro de uma forma audível fazendo todos olharem para ela.

Deus da morte? Do que vocês estão falando? Perguntou Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo ambos se encararam por breves segundos e desviaram os olhos.

Osíres também conhecido como O ser bom. Falou Harry se sentando em sua cadeira que parecia um torno. Na mitologia egípcia Osíres foi um grande deus que governou as duas terras que eram o Alto e o Baixo Egito de antigamente ele era um bom faraó ouvia aos seus súditos e lhes ensinava diversas coisas, mas um dia O Ser Bom foi traído pelo seu irmão Sett e foi preso em uma caixa fúnebre, vocês tem de saber que os deuses egípcios viviam por muito tempo, mas não eram imortais eles envelheciam ou podiam ser mortos por outros seres então quando Osíres foi preso na arca ele passou muito tempo lá e acabou morrendo sua esposa Isis uma grande deusa e feiticeira depois de muito procurar achou o corpo de seu esposo, mas não havia o que fazer, pois este já fora para o outro mundo, o sepultou dignamente, mas Sett descobriu que o corpo de Osíres fora achado e com medo de que os seguidores se enfurecessem contra si, ele despedaçou o corpo de seu irmão e os lançou aos quatro cantos do mundo. Isis descobriu isso e ficou indignada e juntamente com Tot o escrivão dos deuses e Anúbis o chacal do deserto procuraram e acharam os pedaços do deus morto e com um grande ritual eles criaram a primeira múmia e com isso trouxeram de volta a alma de Osíres ao seu corpo, mas este não mais poderia viver nesse mundo, pois já atravessara os portões da morte e lá criou seu reino.

Como um deus da Morte pode ser chamado de O ser bom? Perguntou Neville tremendo levemente.

Geralmente deuses da morte são vistos como impiedosos por seus julgamentos quase que imutáveis e por mais que alguém suplicasse, eles dificilmente mudavam de idéia Osíres era um bom ser no mundo humano e no mundo dos mortos lá juntamente com o Chacal Anúbis e o escrivão Tot eles pesavam o coração dos morto e se estes estivesse muito pesados pela ambição, avareza ou qualquer outro mal eles eram enviados para castigos aos olhos humanos cruéis se seus corações fossem bons eles descansariam em uma vida pós-morte calma e se preparariam para voltarem aos seus corpos para mais uma vez viverem. Falou Luna olhando diretamente para Harry. Mas os egípcios eram seres que acreditavam na vida pós-morte e também muito devotos aos seus deuses e não julgavam Osíres por castigarem os injustos o que em outras crenças foi diferente como na crença Grega onde Hades o deus dos mortos era considerado cruel, mas não era pelo menos se não fosse contrariado.

Espera ai. Falou Gina meio que perdida olhando para Harry. Você disse que todos os deuses caíram no tal Crepúsculo dos Deuses então por que Osíres esta aqui?

Aparentemente tem uma regra nessa profecia que originalmente falava que dois deuses permaneceriam vivos para recomeçar tudo, mas Danna ou Dannu a grande mãe modificou a profecia e para manter o equilíbrio um único deus devia voltar ou renascer no termino de uma era para reger não só Atlântida, mas o mundo esse deus é escolhido aleatoriamente e ele deve manter o equilíbrio na Terra Media como os Nórdicos chamavam o mundo humano e outros mundos toda vez que uma era termina outro deus deve tomar o lugar do antigo e assim por diante ate que aja a ultima guerra, ou seja, isso pode durar a eternidade. Falou Harry num tom de quem explicava algo muito simples para uma criança de três anos.

E como você espera que nos acreditemos que esse Osíres que é regente de Atlântida seja o mesmo da mitologia Egípcia? Perguntou Shade juntando as mãos em cima da mesa.

Vocês são livres para acreditar no que quiserem. Falou Harry sem olhar para nenhum dos seus amigos. Não vou obrigá-los a acreditar em algo que não acreditam, mas em breve vocês mudarão de idéia dentro de pouco tempo haverá um alinhamento dos planetas será algo grandioso não só os planetas, mas as luas estarão alinhadas e isso desencadeara uma grande energia creio que nesse dias se ate um trouxa simplesmente dizer "Expeliarmos" ele conseguira fazer o feitiço então imagine seres que já tem poderes mágicos ou outros poderes e chegando nesse dia os portos dos infernos se abrirão e independente de eu derrotar Voldemort ou não os deuses das sombras virão para destruir tudo a sua frente e depois reconstruir tudo a sua imagem e semelhança será o maior caos mesmo quando o alinhamento passar o que não deve demorar mais do que uma hora e meia.

Bom quanto aos poderes aumentarem eu não duvido. Falou Hermione analisado as palavras do amigo. Afinal quando há um alinhamento que causa um mero eclipse solar ou lunar pode haver uma pequena oscilação na magia latente ou ate ativa.

Muito bem vamos acabar com essa discussão. Falou Harry se levantando. Nos ficaremos um tempo aqui procurem aprender tudo o que podem Fred e Jorge você irão falar com as Ninfas elas apreciam mais a companhia de homens mortais do que mulheres Hermione e Neville vocês coletarão o maior numero de dados que conseguirem aqui dês de plantas, poções e feitiços medicinais quanto de ataque ou confecção de armas para isso vocês podem contar com a ajuda de Siegfread e de Galadriel. Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Gina. Gina e Shade eu quero que vocês falem com os sátiros eles apreciam muito mais a companhia de mulheres lindas como vocês. Ambas coraram levemente quando ele disse isso e draco se mexeu incomodado. Draco você ira ao encontro dos Centauros ofereça aliança e diga que podemos fazê-los entrarem em contato com o clã da Floresta proibida se eles duvidarem mencione Beiron e você Rony acho que você deve conversar mais com Osíres ele é muito mais velho que aparenta ser tem mais experiência em combate do que qualquer um aqui bom acho que Siegfread também depois você fala com ele também procure saber o Maximo sobre estratégias, feitiços, métodos de treinamento ou qualquer outra coisa Anne você o ajudara nisso. Harry olhou agora para Luna que parecia voltar ao seu antigo ar aluado. Luna você devera sair daqui e ir direto para o domínio das Amazonas elas não tolerariam que eu fosse lá sem autorização, mas você, creio que elas abram uma exceção mesmo que para isso você tenha de derrotar algumas ofereça uma boa aliança você é a segunda no comando da Alcatéia faça o que for preciso para honrar a confiança que eu deposito em você e se elas se recusarem fale que elas não precisam se reportar a mim e sim somente a vocês e as outras Lideres. Depois dessas Ordens Harry ficou em silencio, mas ninguém se mexeu, pois sabiam que ele ia falar. Vocês que estão aqui são de minha mais alta confiança são meus amigos, companheiros e irmãos não importa em que posições estejam na Alcatéia dês de lideres a simples aprendizes então pedirei isso para vocês. Ele olhou para cada um. Não demonstrem fraquezas aqui, pois existem seres muito poderosos que irão querer lutar com você afinal nos derrotamos alguns dos guerreiros mais fortes desse lugar sejam sábios e escolham suas lutas não entrem em provocações e se vocês forem obrigados a lutarem Uma pequena pausa em que Harry abre um sorriso maroto. Vençam de tal forma que ninguém mais lhes desafiem. Um coro se "Sim" foi ouvido e todos se levantaram arrastando as cadeiras e indo em direção da porta. Luna fique um instante. Depois de todos saírem Luna e Harry se encararam por alguns segundos.

O que você quer Harry? Perguntou Luna.

Primeiro quero que você cumpra a missão que eu te dei antes de virmos pra cá. Falou olhando intensamente para a loira que jurou ver um brilho dourado nos olhos do moreno. E segundo, quero saber a quanto tempo você tem conhecimento de tudo. Não fora uma pergunta e sim uma ordem que saiu da boca dele.

Dês de que eu tinha sete ou oito anos na época eu não entendia direito isso, mas minha mãe me contava varias historias parecidas ela tinha um livro grande e lia para que eu dormisse talvez isso contribuiu para o meu jeito diferente de ser. Luna sorriu levemente. Ai quando eu completei nove anos eu fiquei sabendo que minha mãe pesquisava coisas relacionadas a isso no Ministério, ele estavam tentando alcançar o suposto mundo dos deuses, mas essa pesquisa era antiga e eles descobriram varias coisas incomuns uma delas foi o Véu da Morte que fora descoberto em mil e setecentos, depois da morte de minha mãe foi como se alguém sela-se minhas memórias, não me lembrava das historias que ela contava nem de alguns momentos que vivemos, disseram que foi o choque da perda, mas não sei ao certo. Ela suspirou e pela primeira vez Harry viu um ar triste em volta da amiga. Quando eu te conheci no quinto ano, a principio eu tinha flashes de memória onde eu lembrava de uma coisa ou outra da minha mãe. No fim do ano eu já me lembrava de quase tudo, inclusive de partes da historia que você me contou, mas foi quando você tocou o medalho que ela me deu foi que eu lembrei de todas as historias e todos os momentos, minha mãe provavelmente estava me preparando para o que vinha temendo. Que ela fosse morta. Uma única lagrima escorreu do olho esquerdo de Luna então Harry chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou. Foi como se ela percebesse que podia desabafar e retirar toda aquela dor, então ela caiu no choro, falar sobre aquilo era doloroso. Por alguma razão aparentemente só agora ela se dera conta que a mãe nunca ia retornar e o choro desesperado era um sinal de que ela compreendia.

Não se preocupe luna eu estou aqui, todos nós estamos. Falou Harry num tom mais leve. Eu não conheci os meus pais, por isso não sei como é a dor que você sente, mas não se preocupe, pois mesmo sem saber eu nunca deixarei de te levantar e quando você cair de te alegrar, quando estiver triste de estar com você e não só eu farei isso, mas todos os seus amigos, você não esta sozinha e nunca esteve.

Faltava poucos minutos para o sol nascer e Harry já estava nos portões do castelo de Osíris a espera da guia amazona que o levaria até o Oráculo. Resolveu esperar antes do momento certo, pois imaginara que se chegasse em cima da hora ou um pouco depois da amazona essa já acharia uma profunda ofensa. Os primeiros raios de Sol banharam o céu escuro o fazendo clarear levemente, ao longe a cor alaranjada do amanhecer não demorou nem um minuto e sua guia apareceu andando hesitante como se não tivesse certeza de que realmente queria fazer aquilo.

Oi Meg. Fala Harry ao ver a sua guia e um sorriso maroto nasce em seus lábios, a princesa amazona ficou vermelha, ele só não soube se era de raiva ou vergonha.

Não me chame assim. Sibilou Megara fazendo Harry escolher a primeira opção, mas não por isso que ele pararia de chamá-la daquele jeito. Vamos logo. Ordenou já virando as de costas para o rapaz que aumenta o sorriso.

Bom dia para você também. Falou Harry achando graça do jeito da princesa amazona, afinal não era todo dia que se via alguém que tentava evitá-lo a todo custo e de certa forma o odiava. Se bem que alguns de seus inimigos provavelmente faziam isso, mas tinha algo diferente nela. Como nos vamos?

Portal. Respondeu Megara começando a andar seguida de perto por Harry que logo se emparelha com ela. Há meia hora daqui tem um portal que nos leva para os domínios das amazonas. Ela ouviu o rapaz rir baixinho, ela depois sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro a fazendo parar e o primeiro pensamento dela foi desvencilhar, mas não o fez apenas ficou olhando ele ficar de frente para ela.

Vamos fazer assim. Falou harry ainda com aquele sorriso que ela achava irritante. Durante nossa pequena excursão nós tentaremos nos dar bem, você tenta não ter impulsos assassinos em minha relação e eu bom eu tento parar de provocá-la.

Se for assim pare de sorrir. Falou Meg com impaciência não gostava daqueles olhos verde esmeralda lhe encarando com aquela intensidade, como se visse muito mais alem dela ou será que gostava?

Desculpe não posso. Falou o moreno. Sabe, eu gosto de sua companhia e esse seu jeito rígido com respeito aos homens é um tanto incomum e engraçado. Ele curvou levemente a cabeça para a direita. Afinal por que as amazonas não suportam homens mesmo?

Por que não se pode confiar neles. Respondeu se afastando dois passos do rapaz. Estão sempre tentando nos mudar, sempre tentando nos dominar. Eles querem subjugar a nós, acham que não somos importantes, destroem nossa honra com seus conceitos, homens procuram sempre o caminho da destruição e da guerra.

Você realmente acredita nisso? Perguntou mais uma vez Harry, o que a fez ficar pensativa. Aqueles conceitos eram passados de geração em geração em seu povo, vinha dês de antes dos domínios das amazonas fazerem parte do continente perdido. Luna parece subjugada ou oprimida? Megara ficou em silêncio, conhecera Luna ontem, ela fora ao domínio das amazonas tentando conversar, a principio ela foi recebida com hostilidade, afinal ela servia a um homem, se subjugara a ele, mas ela não se importou, derrotou cinco das guerreiras de sua aldeia em alguns minutos sem nem ao menos se cansar. Tinha umas propostas boas sobre a aliança da tal organização que ela fazia parte, mas mesmo assim quando sua mãe perguntou a ela sobre o Enviado, a loira só abriu um sorriso leve e dissera que ele nunca a forçara a nada e que ela era livre para fazer o que quisesse. A vida e o mundo se estendem muito mais além dos domínios das amazonas, até mesmo dos domínios do continente perdido. Escolhas sempre são feitas, nem sempre são sabias assim como as ações de cada pessoa, mas uma coisa é certa, viver por conceitos desse tipo sem saber a verdade vale tanto quanto viver uma vida olhando somente para o passado. Depois de dizer isso ele se virou e começou a andar. Megara ficou parada por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a andar mostrando o caminho para ele, mas mesmo assim sua mente fervilhava com as palavras dele.

Por que ela odiava os homens? Bom ela nunca estivera tempo o suficiente com um homem para realmente saber o por que disso, ta já ficara mais de cinco minutos com o Enviado, o que foram o suficiente para querer arrancar os pescoço dele, mas sabia que não era pelo fato dele ter feito algo errado, era porque ele a incomodava de algum jeito, talvez os olhos esmeralda que a encarava com grande intensidade ou o sorriso que ele sempre tinha quando falava com ela, aquilo a irritava, mas por não saber o por que ficava tão mais abalada do que pelo ato mesmo. Pensou em falar com sua mãe, mas mudou de idéia ao se lembrar dos costumes rígidos de seu povo. Ela odiava o enviado, mas não sabia o por que e isso era irreal afinal não se pode odiar alguém só por a deixar corada ou por se incomodar com os seus olhos.

É aqui? Perguntou Harry tirando Megara de seus pensamentos. Eles estavam em frente ao que parecia ser a entrada de uma floresta só que tinha algo diferente ali.

É sim. Respondeu Megara dando um passo a frente e em seguida um grande arco de terra se levantou do chão, ela o ultrapassou rapidamente sendo seguida de perto pelo moreno que ao fazer isso fechou os olhos com força por causa da luz ofuscante e depois de alguns segundos abriu mais uma vez os olhos. Ele estava em meio a uma floresta árvores ora juntas, ora separadas, ele se encontra numa trilha. Olhou para o chão e viu folhas secas e algumas plantas e galhos pequenos sem contar as raízes das arvores que vez ou outra entrava na trilha. Vamos logo. Falou mais uma vez a princesa começando a andar sendo seguida de perto por Harry que registrava tudo com uma perícia incomum.

E como anda Luna? Perguntou ele distraidamente.

Bem. Responde brevemente, mas logo depois voltou a falar. ela é bem forte, mas a principio nós desconfiamos, pois ela servia a um homem, mas aparentemente você deu a falsa sensação de liberdade a ela.

Ela não me serve. Falou Harry voltando de seus pensamentos. Ela me segue por que quer, nunca a forcei a isso, ela é forte e independente, ela é livre para fazer o que quer, mas ela também se comprometeu a um compromisso e independente de mim ela deve cumpri-lo digo isso por que a qualquer momento eu posso morrer ou desaparecer. Essa ultima palavra saiu meio que a um sussurro.

Essa tal Alcatéia, como ela é? Perguntou a princesa.

É uma organização independente de qualquer outra coisa, ela é basicamente o refugio daqueles que não querem lutar ao lado de Voldemort, muito menos do ministério ou de Dumbledore que são as duas forças de oposição ao Enviado das Trevas. Harry ouviu um barulho de galho quebrar, mas não ligou muito então continuou. Nós da Alcatéia não temos um lado para dizer a verdade, nós lutamos contra Voldemort por que ele dá muito trabalho e trás destruição, mas mesmo depois dele cair continuaremos a lutar e se acharmos que o ministério ou outro grupo estiver exagerando, ou fazendo algo que aos nossos olhos pode ser ruim, nós lutamos para modificar.

Hum. Falou a amazona. Que Leis vocês seguem?

Inúmeras a principio eram poucas, pois tinha muita pouca gente ao nosso lado, mas as pessoas começaram a ver ali um lugar para proteger suas famílias e para se testar e crescemos rapidamente. As leis mais básicas são quase as mesmas que em qualquer lugar, é crime assassinar a alguém de nossa sociedade até mesmo fora dela, mas isso só se conta se não haver um motivo, roubos também são crimes, temos leis que protegem e favorecem as mulheres e uma que é a principal.

E qual seria essa? Perguntou Megara levemente interessada ao ouvir a parte das leis que protegem e favoreciam as mulheres.

Qualquer um pode desafiar ao seu superior. Se alguém de um nível mais baixo ganhar de alguém de nível mais alto este então toma o lugar de seu superior, mas isso só vale para quem esta entre o exército ou combatentes, cidadãos comuns não podem fazer isso, apesar de que mais de cinqüenta por cento da Alcatéia faz parte dos grupos de elite ou exército. Harry respirou fundo e viu a mais ou menos uns cem metros uma única torre acima de algumas arvores.

Mais algum tempo e chegamos. Falou Megara voltando a ficar quieta ela raramente fora ali, geralmente era sua mãe que conversava com o Oráculo. Ela mesma nunca o vira, pensava que era um homem talvez o único que vivia dentro dos domínios das Amazonas, só que ela nunca soube ao certo como ele fora parar ali, nem quantos anos tinha já que nunca ouvira falar de alguém suceder o oráculo. Depois de uns trinta minutos ela parou estava a uns dez metros de uma torre de mais ou menos trinta metros, uma única porta de madeira as pedras que formava a torre circular eram negras e grandes, de lá vinha uma energia indecifrável. Vá você, pois não tenho nada o que falar com ele. Falou a princesa se sentando em um tronco de árvore, enquanto via o moreno ir em direção da porta, mas quando ele ia tocá-la, a porta se abrira sozinha e ele entrou logo depois a porta fechou levemente.

Harry entrou na torre sem estranhar o fato da portar abrir sozinha. O interior era bem diferente do que ele imaginara, parecia que ele estava dentro de uma ampla caverna de teto alto e escuro. O chão era estranhamente liso, archotes iluminavam as paredes da caverna e dava uma claridade meio fraca, mas o suficiente para qualquer um enxergar, mais a frente ele via um altar onde tinha um único suporte para um livro bem grande e grosso, o que provavelmente Hermione gostaria, ele estava aberto no que parecia ser a metade, mas mesmo assim não parecia estar perto do fim.

Seja bem vindo Harry Potter. Falou uma voz doce mais a frente e a figura de uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos claros apareceu do nada bem em frente ao livro como se o estivesse lendo, ela trajava roupas verdes claras que eram meio transparentes constatou o rapaz meio incomodado.

Nem vou perguntar como você sabe o meu nome. Falou Harry num tom divertido de voz, tentando encarar os olhos da mulher, mas ela estava de cabeça baixa e pela distância ele não podia os ver. Mas sabes o porquê de eu ter vindo aqui?

Seus sonhos. Falou a mulher sem levantar o rosto do livro e fazendo um aceno leve com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto. Você quer saber o que eles significam.

E você ira me dizer?

Talvez. Falou a Oráculo. Mas você tem certeza que quer saber?

Se eu não quisesse não teria vindo aqui. Responde o moreno com o mesmo tom divertido.

A algo neles que nem mesmo eu posso ver. Falou a Oráculo seu tom de voz ficou sombrio e seus cabelos se agitaram com um vento inexistente. Nesses tempos há muito pouco que eu posso ver, mas eu lhe aviso de uma coisa. Uma pausa curta a qual Harry prendera a respiração. Cuidado com o que você mais presa, pois será tirado de você, cuidado com o seu coração, pois ele será arrancado com brutalidade pelos seus próprios sentimentos, cuidado ao atravessar o pântano dos sete mundos, pois nele poderá cair, mas o mais importante tome cuidado, pois sua fúria poderá destruir tudo a sua volta mesmo você não tendo consciência e não importa se será amigo ou inimigo. Ela levantou a cabeça e Harry sentiu uma presença muito poderosa e antiga se instalar na caverna. Os olhos dela eram negros como o ébano, não avia uma única parte branca e ele pode ver como num flash o passado, onde via várias coisas, dês de antigas guerras até épocas de paz ou o presente obscuro onde ele viu pessoas morrendo, inocentes ou não, e um futuro nebuloso onde só se ouvia vozes espaçadas. Ao contrario dos outros mortais você só tem dois caminhos que lhe levarão para o seu futuro, os dois caminhos farão você se tornar uma das maiores lendas da terra, um dos seres mais poderosos desse ou ate de outros mundo, mas cuidado pois Luz e Escuridão são os caminhos e em ambos haverá tantos sacrifícios quanto possa imaginar e mesmo que já tenha escolhido um lado poderá ser puxado para outro.

A caverna começou a tremer, a voz do Oráculo estava tão forte que ressoava ate o canto mais sombrio da caverna o moreno olhou para trás e não encontrava a porta em que entrara, só via a escuridão pois os archotes tinham se apagado e a única fonte de luz vinha da Oráculo.

Não temerei ao meu futuro. Falou Harry indo em direção da Oráculo sem temer nada. Não cairei nas sombras do esquecimento. Ele estava mais perto do oráculo a ponto de ver mais de perto o livro e via nele de relance o seu nome. ­Não temerei a morte. Agora ele já estava ao lado do Oráculo que parecia não percebe-lo ali. E não temerei a vida. Uma porta se abriu atrás do altar ela estava em pleno ar. Não ficarei preso a lembranças do passado pois estas não me ajudarão eu guiarei o meu destino para onde eu quiser, alcançarei o inalcançável e cumprirei minha missão ate esse dia chegar nem mesmo a morte poderá me tocar nem as sombras me dominar. Ele atravessou a porta que se fechou rapidamente e viu que se encontrava no mesmo lugar que estava antes de entrar na torre o chão tava tremendo, mas logo parou, olhou para trás e a torre continuava lá imponente e escura como uma mancha no ar olhou para frente e viu Megara já em pe olhando com curiosidade para ele.

O que o Oráculo te disse? Perguntou a amazona sem conter sua curiosidade.

Tudo o que eu deveria saber, mas nada do que eu realmente queria saber. Falou Harry um movimento é ouvido entre as folhagens da floresta então ele fica alerta, cada sentido dele se apurou ao Maximo de tal forma que ele ouvi até mesmo as batidas do coração de Megara e ate de outros animais ali ele viu que a amazona também ficou alerta então ele olhou para a esquerda um coração batia muito forte naquela direção era grande com certeza aquele ser no mínimo tinha uns seis metros de altura, mas era bem silencioso, não, ele não tocava o chão, por isso não ouvira os passos da criatura então conseguiu sentir uma energia podre não uma mas varias pelo menos trinta.

Harry se aproximou de Megara como se nada tivesse acontecendo ela percebeu o movimento dele e também resolveu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido ela viu ele apontar para uma arvore a esquerda deles era uma macieira não entendeu o por que dele fazer questão para que ela olhasse aquilo. Então das arvores apareceram pelo menos trintas seres alados. Eram altos a parte abaixo da cintura era como a de uma águia de penas negras o tronco era curvo e escuro dele vinha um cheiro de podridão enorme a cabeça de certa forma pequena e careca e toda enrugada como se tivesse sido deformada olhos de um amarelo gélido de rapino a boca era de lábios finos que mostravam dezenas ou ate centenas de dentes afiados e verdes e pretos aparentemente podres a criatura tinha asas como as de morcego só que ao termino delas se viam mãos com três dedos com longas unhas verde musgo se fosse definir aquelas criaturas com uma única palavra seria horrendas.

Harpias. Murmurou Harry o cheiro de podridão das criaturas era tão forte que mão dava para respirar. Voldemort. Murmurou mais uma vez pensando em como o Lorde das Trevas conseguira aquelas criaturas.

São dezenas. Falou Megara desembainhando sua espada foi como se um borrão negro passasse a sua frente e a lamina de sua espada estava partida em duas as malditas Harpias eram rápidas. Não vamos conseguir são muitas.

Corra ate a macieira e pegue três maças e volte aqui eu lhe dou cobertura. Falou Harry uma bainha branca como a neve apareceu a sua frente então ele puxou uma espada totalmente negra da bainha que desapareceu, a presença do moreno desapareceu num piscar de olhos e não deu tempo para Megara retrucar pois pelo menos cinco Harpias vinham em sua direção mas foram afastadas por um brilho vermelho sangue que veio da espada de Harry em seguida ela saiu correndo em direção da macieira.

O rapaz viu uma Harpia vindo em sua direção com grande velocidade deu um passo para o lado desviou das garras do monstro e lhe cortou uma das asas a fazendo cair no chão urrando de dor o sangue negro caíra no solo matando a vegetação ali existente mas ele não se importou e logo cravou a espada no crânio da criatura mais duas Harpias vinham em sua direção ele desviou da primeira e logo em seguida com um giro da espada lhe cortou ao meio a outra não se abalou e pulou em cima dele as garras dela cravaram sem suas costelas a espada escorregou de sua mão a dor era grande sentiu seu corpo se anestesiar então percebeu que as garras daqueles monstros eram venenosas com as duas mãos bateu onde era para ser as têmporas da criatura esta ficou tonta com o movimento em seguida caiu de lado inconsciente foi como se Harry chamasse a Espada pois esta logo estava de volta em sua mão olhou para Megara viu pelo menos seis Harpias atrás dela prontas para dar o bote fatal então foi como se todo o tempo desacelerasse de tal forma que as Harpias mal se mexiam o barulho das asas delas diminuiu e ele rapidamente já estava ao lado da Amazona, que já alcançara a macieira e o tempo voltou com força total mas as Harpias recuaram antes de dar o bote pois no lugar da amazona encontrara ao rapaz de olhos verdes escuros que por alguns segundos ficaram dourados mas voltaram a cor original ele sorriu um sorriso frio que fez ate mesmo elas tremerem e das mãos dele um brilho amarelado em seguida uma enorme onda de calor e as seis criaturas tinha virado cinzas Harry cambaleara o veneno da Harpia tava agindo rapidamente sentiu sua vista falar por alguns segundos ate ele não conseguir enxergar mais nada provavelmente um efeito do veneno das garras das harpias ele estava cego pelo menos momentaneamente mas seus ouvidos captavam ao menos som e o cheiro podre das criaturas aladas as denunciavam.

Peguei. Falou Megara a sua direita.

Jogue duas das maças bem ao meio da formação delas. Falou o moreno sem olhar para Megara que estranhou por alguns instantes mas logo fez o que ele mandou e foi como se toda a intenção das Harpias de mata-los desaparecesse e agora elas estavam concentradas nas duas maças elas se debatiam entre si para ver quem ficaria com a fruta a briga estava ficando feia pelo menos era o que parecia pelo som ouviu alguns corpos caírem. Quantas sobraram? Perguntou fazendo a amazona só então perceber que ele estava cego.

Sete. Respondeu agora mais apreensiva com a atual situação do Enviado, sua missão era guia-lo em segurança ate o Oráculo e depois escolta-lo para fora dos domínios das Amazonas.

Essas setes não vão cair no mesmo truque então pegue a maça que sobrou e acerte uma das Harpias com ela. Falou Harry fazendo Megara sorrir e com um movimento a amazona tacou a maça na direção da Harpia esta nem soube o que lhe atingira pois já cairá morta no chão com o impacto as outras seis restantes voaram com força para a Amazona. Agora o resto é com você. Falou Harry caindo de joelhos não sentia suas pernas a Amazona olhou com fúria para as criaturas a primeira que chegou perto ela agarrou com força e a jogou no chão.

A Harpia que caíra tentou se levantar mas sentiu uma enorme pressão sobre sua cabeça que estourou com o peso Megara fizera cara de nojo ao ver suas botas sujas do sangue da criatura a segunda Harpia que alcançou a amazona não teve tempo de reação pois a princesa simplesmente pulara em suas costas e com um forte puxão arrancou as azas dela a terceira nem esperou a companheira tocar o chão e já atacou com força mas antes de alcançar a Amazona esta já havia pulado em sua direção e acertou uma joelhada em sua boca o impacto fora forte o suficiente para fazer algumas arvores balançarem as três Harpias restantes resolveram atacar ao mesmo tempo e quando estava a cinco metros de Megara esta se abaixou e tocou o solo com as mãos e milhares de estacas de prata apareceram em sua frente as Harpias não podiam desviar e todas foram empaladas dando o seu ultimo suspiro olhando para a Amazona que sorria vitoriosa sem perceber um movimento a suas costas mas quando percebeu foi tarde, a Harpia sem asas havia se levantado e tentou atacar a amazona por trás com as garras dos pés mas encontrou outro corpo no caminho lá estava Harry de pe com a enorme garra da besta crava em seu peito e com a espada negra cravada na garganta da besta que fechou os olhos morta soltando a garra dói corpo do rapaz.

Você esta bem? Perguntou Harry tossindo sangue logo em seguida e antes de receber a resposta caiu de peito no chão inconsciente aparentemente o veneno da Harpia já estava alcançando todo seu corpo.

A aldeia das amazonas era grande Luana ate achou grande de mais para ser chamada de aldeia, mas nada disse, já estava lá a algum tempo conseguira a "confiança" de Galateia a líder das amazonas conhecera outras amazonas e também viu mais três irmãs de Megara duas mais velhas e a outra um ano mais nova. Luna se encontrava ao centro da Aldeia observando as atividades das amazonas quando viu Megara aparecer apresada e passar por ela sem nem ao menos perceber a loira.

Luna sentiu um mau pressagio e saiu correndo atrás da princesa amazona não demorou muito e ela se encontrava na maior casa da aldeia, a casa da Rainha entrou sem cerimônia e viu a princesa entrar nos aposentos da mãe.

Minha mãe, temos problemas. Falou Megara se curvando levemente para a mãe sem ligar para suas irmãs mais velhas que lá se encontravam.

O que ouve? Perguntou Galateia se levantando sentiu um cheiro podre vir da filha e depois viu algumas manchas verde musgo por sobre as roupas dela. Quem lhe fez isso?

O enviado ele foi ferido. Falou Megara sem parar para pensar que estava usando um tom mais preocupado do que devia ao se referir a um homem. Fomos atacados por Harpias quando ele saiu da torre do Oráculo.

Isso não nos diz respeito. Falou uma de suas irmãs ela era alta e tinha os mesmos cabelos negros mas os olhos eram verdes musgo seu tom de voz era de desdém. Que ele vá falar com Osíris não temos nada a ver com um homem.

Ele foi ferido me protegendo. Falou Megara desesperada sua mãe a olhou atentamente por alguns segundos e depois desviou os olhos. Sua irmã esta certa que ele procure o regente.

Ele vai morrer antes de sair de nossos domínios. Falou Megara desesperada. Ele foi ferido no peito perto do coração se não fosse ele eu estaria morta.

Ora minha irmã pelo jeito você esta bem envolvida com esse homem. Falou a segunda irmã esta diferente da irmã tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos negros um sorriso zombeteiro nasceu em seus lábios. Que ele morra não temos o por que de nos preocupar com um verme e não me importa que você possa estar sentindo algo por ele o que já é algo contra nossas leis. Uma certa satisfação passou pelos olhos das irmãs mais velhas afinal Megara era a favorita de sua mãe e se ela saísse do caminho as duas teriam caminho livre para um dia suceder o comando da mãe.

A grande casa tremeu com força uma presença assassina se instalou por todos os cantos da casa o ar era sufocante mas quem mais senti os efeitos eram as irmãs mais velhas de Megara a porta do quarto da rainha amazona se desintegrara com um forte estrondo e por trás dela apareceu Luna com uma estranha aura prateada a circulando seus olhos azuis enevoados brilhavam com fúria ela adentrou no quarto e a casa parou de tremer mas a presença assassina ainda era sentida só que agora estava inteiramente concentrada no quarto Megara depois de sentir a aura assassina do Enviado pensou que ninguém mais podia exercer alguma parecida ou ate mais forte que a dele mas mudou de idéia ao sentir a aura de Luna.

Traga-o para cá. A voz que saiu de Luna veio num tom autoritário e poderoso seus cabelos loiros começaram a flutuar num vento inexistente.

Quem você pensa que é para nos dar ordens. Falou a irmã mais velha de Megara a que tinha cabelos negros ela deu um passo para frente como se não ligasse para aquela intenção assustadora.

Traga-o aqui pois se ele morrer você sabe as conseqüências que isso ira causar e pode ter certeza que ela será pior pois vocês não estarão preparadas. Falou Luna mantendo os olhos na rainha amazona que a encarava com a mesmo intensidade.

Muito bem, mas depois você terá de agüentar as conseqüências. Falou Galateia a intenção assassina de Luna desaparecera e o rosto dela voltou a ficar tão calmo como normalmente ficava o que fizeram os outros integrantes do aposento imaginar se ela era realmente a dona daquele poder.

Aceito. Disse Luna dando as costas para a rainha e suas filhas mas parou fora do quarto. Onde ele esta? Perguntou a megara.

A trezentos metros da entrada da Aldeia. Respondeu Megara e em seguida Luna já não se encontrara mais no local.

Fique contente Megara pois ela te salvou. Falou a irmã de cabelos negros.

Fique contente você Helena, pois se nos o deixássemos morrer os amigos deles destruiriam o nosso povo. Falou Megara num tom baixo e depois olhou para a segunda irmã a loira. E você Antitefe sinta-se alegre pois ela nos mataria antes de você puxar o punhal. Falou olhando para a mão esquerda da irmã que estava dentro das vestes onde havia um punhal de lamina azul. Minha mãe peço desculpas pela minha conduta mas ele salvou a minha vida e você sabe as conseqüência disso.

Você agora pertence a ele. Falou Galateia com tom de pesar na voz. Ate que ele lhe libere de tal compromisso.

Há ele é um homem, se sentira feliz por ter uma das tão temíveis Amazonas de joelhos perante ele. Falou Helena com tom de escárnio.

Ele não é assim. Falou Megara sem se segurar as outras três integrantes do quarto a olharam com surpresa. Acredite, ele é diferente de qualquer historia que tenhamos ouvido.

Basta. Falou Galateia seus olhos perfuravam a filha como se quisesse olhar para alem dela. Antitefe e Harmonia saiam daqui e mandem prepara uma cela no centro da aldeia lá ficara o homem ate que se cure e vá embora eu o quero lá para que fique bem a vista de todas as nossas companheiras e você Megara quero conversar com você.

Por que você resiste tanto a morte? Perguntou uma voz grave na interminável escuridão que era a mente de Harry naquele momento.

Por que eu ainda tenho de cumprir o que me foi destinado e só assim eu terei o direito de morrer. Responde Harry não olhando para nenhum dos lados.

Outro poderá cumpri-lo. Falou a voz grave.

Ninguém pode cumprir o meu destino e este também não é o único motivo. Falou Harry ainda sem olhar para os lados. Eu prometi proteger a uma pessoa e deverei fazer isso ate que ela não precise mais de proteção.

Mesmo que para isso você tenha de viver mil anos? Perguntou a voz grave.

Nem que para isso eu tenha de viver mil eras. Respondeu Harry então tudo ficou silencioso por algum tempo.

Muito bem se ainda queres viver não irei interferir. Falou a voz grave.

Quem é você? Perguntou Harry sentindo seus olhos se fecharem, mas antes deles se fecharem por completo ouviu a resposta.

Eu sou você.

Harry se mexeu incomodado sentia uma dor no peito provavelmente pela garra da Harpia sabia que não estava morto pois somente Voldemort podia fazer tal feito. Estava sendo observado ele sentia estavam por todos os lados suas pernas ainda estavam pesadas mas soube que poderia move-las então abriu os olhos sentiu aqueles que o observava recuar provavelmente de susto olhou para o teto era de palha ou algo parecido fez um pequeno esforço e se sentou no que parecia ser uma cama improvisada sentiu fisgadas de dor por todo o corpo aquele maldito veneno ainda não sairá por completo de seu corpo provavelmente em algumas horas. Olhou para os lados e só ai ele percebeu estar no que parecia uma sela que mais parecia uma jaula não havia paredes somente grades para todos os lados a jaula ou cela era grande ele viu centenas de mulheres o olhando com curiosidade algumas garotas da sua idade e ate mais novas não havia um único homem ou menino então ele percebeu que provavelmente estava numa aldeia amazona apesar que pelos inúmeros tetos que ele via alem das pessoas aquilo não podia ser chamado de aldeia.

Tome homem. Falou uma mulher que estava com uma lança na mão ela guardava a porta da cela e lhe havia jogado com mais força que o necessário uma tigela com alguma coisa dentro que ia de encontro com o seu rosto provavelmente na intenção de acerta-lo mas ele a pegou o conteúdo da tigela ia ser arremessado nele mas pareceu retornar sozinha ao interior da tigela a guarda fez uma cara de decepção e deu as costas para Harry as outras mulheres que o observava nada diziam as mais novas pareciam curiosas com ele afinal nunca um homem tinha estado ali e provavelmente elas não tinham ficado tempo o suficiente perto de um para pode-lo ver tão calmamente.

Obrigado. Falou Harry sentindo uma onda de surpresa vir de algumas amazonas ate mesmo da guarda não foi preciso usar legilimência para saber que a maioria ali nunca tinha ouvido um homem falar provavelmente achava que estes nem sabiam fazer isso mas não se importou olhou para o interior da tigela era alguns pedaços de carne assada não havia talher então ele deu de ombros olhou para o braço esquerdo e o viu enfaixado se sentiu incomodado mas antes começou a comer numa calma incrível. Aí tem um pouco de água aí? A pergunta não fora respondida a guarda fingiu nem ouvir e sorriu de uma forma debochada..

Harry não se abalou ele se levantou deixando a tigela vazia na cama olhou para o resto de seu corpo agora percebera que estava sem camisa e o peito enfaixado suas pernas estavam normais apenas uma pequena atadura no tornozelo direito, seus dois braços estavam enfaixados não era de se esperar que aquelas amazonas estavam tão próximas provavelmente pensariam que aqueles ferimentos não o deixaria se mover muito por algum tempo. O rapaz sorriu e foi ate a porta da sela, a guarda pareceu perceber e se voltou para ele séria Harry pegou uma pedra grande um pouco maior que sua cabeça que estava ao lado da cela e então fez força a pedra começou a rachar o som de pedra trincando se espalhou por todos os lados ate que as ataduras de seus braços começaram a rasgar e depois eram jogadas para os lados por um vento inexistente as ataduras de seu peito também e em seguida a pedra quebrou por completo ele olha para as mãos e flexiona os dedos não estava nada mal provavelmente fora Luna quem tratara dele era só o resto do veneno desaparecer de seu corpo que ele voltaria ao normal em algumas horas se abaixou mais uma vez e pegou um dos pedaços da pedra que havia quebrado ele era pontiagudo olhou em volta e sorriu levemente e sem hesitar cortou o braço o sangue fluía rapidamente as que observavam estranharam tão movimento depois de quase um minuto o ferimento se fechou sozinho sem deixar cicatriz ele acenou com a mão e o sangue tanto em seu braço quanto o do chão desapareceram.

Aí o carcereira chame a Luna. Pediu o moreno já sabendo que a Amazona fingiria que não ouvia então ele voltou para a cama e pegou sua varinha que sempre levava nas vestes fez um aceno com ela e a vasilha que antes tinha a carne agora estava limpa outro aceno e ela se encontrava cheia de água pura o que causou uma certa surpresa nas amazonas. Depois de beber um pouco ele resolveu dar um olhada melhor a sua volta, a aglomeração havia diminuído ele pode ver que as ruas da aldeia eram largas ele parecia estar no centro olhou para perto da entrada da vila e viu o que parecia ser um guindaste usado em épocas antigas ele levantava uma grande rocha retangular, devia ser pesada, tinha três amazonas puxando a corda para que a pedra ficasse no ar e calmamente ela ia levantando viu perto da rocha três crianças elas não deveriam ficar em baixo daquilo. Então o tempo pareceu parar a corda arrebentara e as três meninas estavam bem de baixo um grito e todas as suas observadoras olharam para aquela direção então sentiram uma leve brisa e por fim ficaram surpresas olharam para a cela e confusas o homem não estava mais ali estava a frente segurando a rocha as meninas estavam de olhos fechados e não perceberam ainda.

Vocês estão bem? Perguntou Harry fazendo as meninas abrirem os olhos e ficarem boquiabertas ao vê-lo segurando acima da cabeça aquela rocha elas estavam mudas deviam ter uns nove anos nunca viram um homem de perto, mas estavam paralisadas pelo medo de antes. Sabe isso é meio pesadinho então você podem, não sei, tipo sair de baixo? Perguntou num tom divertido as meninas pareceram se ligar e saíram de baixo da rocha harry olhou para o que parecia ser as mães das garotas e sorriu mas não foi correspondido. Vocês vão usar isso para alguma coisa?

Não. Foi a única resposta que obteve e foi de uma das meninas que salvara ele sorriu para ela que corou levemente então se concentrou uma fina aura verde pareceu ao seu redor então a rocha fora arremessada para o alto mas não caiu no seu lugar caiu milhares de pontos luminosos como pequenas estrelas ele se endireitou sentiu uma leve tontura devia ser pela falta de sangue afinal ele fizera aquilo para se livrar do resto do veneno mas se manteve em pe ai percebeu que estava quase cercado por pelo menos uma dúzia de amazonas com lanças nas mãos ele sorri e abriu os braços e caiu para trás ia bater com força no chão quando um portal azul apareceu no chão e ele o atravessou em seguida reapareceu ao dentro da sela.

Não faria isso de novo enviado. Falou uma voz feminina perto da cela e Harry olha na direção dela vê uma menina parecia ser mais nova que ele por volta de uns quatorze anos cabelos negros muito familiares a ele e olhos escarlates e quentes.

Harry. Diz o Rapaz sorrindo levemente a garota por um segundo quase riu mas mudou rapidamente de expressão. Eu me chamo Harry nada de enviado.

Não ligamos para o seu nome. Falou a garota.

Dafine. Falou Harry fazendo a garota o olhar surpresa. Bonito nome o seu, é filha mais nova de Galateia ou seja irmã mas nova de Megara, muito interessante a sua mente.

Pare de ler a minha mente. Falou a garota amarrando a cara e por um segundo alguns pensamentos um tanto impróprios para o momento vieram a sua mente o que a fez corar levemente.

A mente não se é um livro para ler. Falou Harry já contando mentalmente quantas vezes já explicara aquilo. Pelo menos é o que um professor me disse, mas cá entre nos isso também me parece leitura de mente. Harry olhou atentamente para a garota viu uma energia verde ao redor dela era a aura vital dela mas estava incompleta. Pergunte a sua mãe sobre o seu irmão. Falou Harry deitando na cama e fechando os olhos.

Eu não tenho nenhuma irmã mais nova. Falou Dáfine

Eu disse irmão não irmã. Falou o rapaz ainda deitado de olhos fechados. Sua aura vital esta incompleta isso geralmente acontece com gêmeos. Explicou sem nem abrir os olhos. E se você quiser eu posso te ensinar você a fechar a sua mente para que mais ninguém consiga ver os seus pensamentos.

Depois falamos. Disse a garota e Harry percebeu uma ligeira mudança em seu tom de voz como se ela estivesse pensativa. Agora você terá de me acompanhar ate a arena.

E o que eu faria num lugar assim? Perguntou Harry se sentando mais uma vez na cama mas ainda continuava de olhos fechados.

Sua companheira nos desafiou e devera pagar. Falou Dafine então ela sentiu um frio na espinha a aglomeração de amazonas parecia ter diminuído mais, mas ainda tinha algumas que viam e ouviam a conversa dos dois.

Pagar? Perguntou Harry suspirando fundo tentando se acalmar não aceitaria que nada fosse feito contra sua amiga.

Ou ela vai ser condenada a morte. Uma ligeira queda de temperatura fez as amazonas ao redor da cela se arrepiarem. Ou terá outra pena. Dafine terminou então viu o enviado abrir os olhos o brilho verde que antes tinha nos olhos dele diminuiu de tal forma que a assustou.

Se alguém tocar nela eu mato. Falou Harry aquele tom de voz aqueles olhos eram como o de uma fera, só esperando o momento para dar o bote então todas as amazonas riram daquela frase ate mesmo Dafine, como se achasse que aquele homem não pudesse fazer nada contra uma aldeia inteira de amazonas. Eu não estou brincando. A voz agora saiu mais grave e a queda de temperatura se acentuou mais.

E o que você poderia fazer ai? Perguntou a guarda da cela num tom de deboche. Pudemos vês que esta fraco e que usou de muito esforço para mover aquela pedra.

Berserk. Essas palavras saíram como um sussurro dos lábios do rapaz mas foi o suficiente para que todas ficassem quietas de repente. Me leve ate essa tal arena. Falou Harry e a porta da cela fora arremessada por cima dos telhados das casa da aldeia o que assustou as amazonas que se puseram em posição de ataque e viram o homem sair da cela e ficar frente a frente com Dafine ela era alguns centímetros menor que ele para não dizer muitos.

Vamos. Disse ela se virando e começando a andar as amazonas abriam caminho para ela. Mas não tente nada pois esta cercado.

Eu derrotei Aquiles e Siegfread o que vocês acham que podem fazer comigo? Perguntou Harry num tom de deboche e em seguida ele sentiu uma onda de ódio vindo de todas.

Nos podemos ser piores do que você pensa. Falou Dafine ainda andando e sem olhar para ele mas sentiu um arrepio na espinha logo em seguida tudo ao redor dela ficou escuro e ela viu a sua frente um par de olhos verdes selvagens mas logo tudo voltou a clarear e ela viu que estava suando não demonstrou estar abalada e continuou a andar.

Meia hora depois Harry estava em um local um tanto curioso parecia ser uma arquibancada circular que caberia provavelmente mais de dez mil pessoas e apesar disso ela estava quase completa então ele pensou que aquela Aldeia era só uma parte do reino das amazonas mas não se abalou em um lado da arena logo na primeira fila tinha um torno marrom escuro sentado nele estava Galateia ele estava de frente para o trono mas a alguns degraus acima ao lado direito dela estava Megara que evitava olhar em sua direção ao lado esquerdo da Rainha estavam duas mulheres uma de cabelos negros que supôs ser a irmã mais velha de Megara e outra de cabelos loiros suspeitou ser igual a primeira. Ele foi direcionado ate a frente da rainha Dafine tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Megara que mesmo assim não lhe olhava nos olhos.

Homem você sabe por que esta aqui? Perguntou Galateia.

Para chá e biscoitos? Falou Harry num tom divertido de voz viu pelo canto dos olhos Dafine reprimir um sorriso assim como Megara, mas também percebeu uma certa hostilidade das irmãs mais velhas.

Não seja insolente. Falou a mulher de cabelos negros.

Helena. Falou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos da mulher. A primogênita de Galateia boa guerreira e por alguma razão quer separar a minha cabeça de meu corpo. Falou o rapaz gora ele estava olhando para a loira. Antitefe boa mente é mais lógica do que Helena mas também quer me ver morto pelo que vocês dizem ser insolência, a sim você tem uma infância bem divertida.

Você contou algo sobre nos? Perguntou Helena para Megara que negou com um aceno da cabeça e logo direcionou os seus olhos para Dafine que se apressou a fazer o mesmo. Então como ele sabe tudo isso?

Legilimência. Falou Harry sem se importar com o olhar assassino da amazona. Se quiser depois eu te ensino. Foi rápido Helena tirou de uma bainha media uma espada fina que zuniu no ar ela ia em direção do pescoço do rapaz, então uma aura assustadora saiu dele e ela sentiu milhares de facas lhe atravessando o corpo sentiu o sangue escorrer pelos ferimentos estava morrendo começou a cair para frente mas sentiu alguém lhe aparando a queda então ele se viu de volta ao local não sentia nenhum ferimento se afastou de Harry que a havia segurado para que evitasse cair no chão ela se afastou rapidamente dele com um certo receio aquela energia havia desaparecido. Toma. Diz o rapaz lhe estendendo sua a espada de Helena que olhou para as próprias mãos.

Homem, sua amiga infligiu nossas regras e por isso deve pagar, mas creio que você também deve enfrentar um castigo para se provar forte e digno de nossa confiança. Falou Galateia o olhando com um certo nojo. Tua companheira enfrentara cinco das mais forte Amazonas de meu reino se ela sair viva ela estará livre.

Quem vão ser as vitimas de Luna? Perguntou Harry olhando em volta via centenas ate milhares de amazonas quietas ou cochichando entre si esperando o que parecia ser um espetáculo.

Você Vera. Falou Galateia se levantando então ela respirou fundo e sua voz saiu poderosa. Irmãs, estamos aqui para que Luna Lovegood cumpra a sua sentença. Ela devera passar por cinco de nossas mais poderosas guerreiras. Ouve uma pausa onde as espectadoras bradaram em sinal de animação em poder ver aquela luta. Que entre a acusada. Falou Galateia e em seguida luna entra por uma passagem do lado oposto do trono da rainha ela parecia bem pelo menos tinha aquele olhar sonhador.

A primeira oponente será Kátia a desbravadora. Falou uma segunda voz vindo não se sabe de onde, mas ecoava por toda a arena e ouve uma grande ovação gritos de alegria e palmas para incentivar a mulher alta de cabelos longos e lisos presos no que parecia ser um rabo de cavalo ela entrara por uma passagem a poucos metros do trono.

Luna termine rápido com isso. Gritou Harry a amiga que pareceu sair de seu mundo aluado e acenou para ele como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

Que comece a luta. Falou a voz da tal locutora invisível.

Kátia avançou rápido para Luna, mas esta nada fez apenas fechou o punho esquerdo e quando a amazona esta a uns trinta e cinco centímetros dela desferiu um soco com as costas do punho arremessando a amazona para a esquerda ela bate com força na arquibancada uma nuvem de poeira se ergue mas então se ouviu a voz de Luna.

Próxima. A loira parecia calma e a poeira baixou Kátia estava inconsciente. Mande as outras de uma vez.

Foi como se as outras oponentes tivesse ouvido e elas saíram de todos os cantos da arena e chegaram ao mesmo tempo até Luna, que cruzou os braços a frente do rosto, em seguida o punho de uma das suas atacantes acerta os seus braços a fazendo percorrer alguns metros para trás ainda com os pés no chão uma segunda amazona avançou, Luna desviou e acertou uma joelhada em seu estômago em seguida pegou a oponente a segurando pela cabeça e a curvou rapidamente seu joelho se encontrou mais uma vez com a oponente só que dessa vez foi direto no peito assim que o joelho fez contato com o peito da amazona Lua a soltara e a amazona fora arremessada para trás fazendo um trajeto em arco ate tocar o chão sem se mexer.

Muay tai. Falou Harry meio que distraído, mas chamou a atenção da rainha por alguns segundos.

Agora só restavam três amazonas que pegaram espadas para atacar a Luna, esta desviou do primeiro ataque das três e depois desapareceu em seguida apareceu atrás das três ela encostou a mão nas costas de uma amazona e sussurrou algo como "Estupefaça" e a amazona fora arremessada para frente caindo inconsciente, as outras duas restantes não esperaram a loira se recuperar e tentaram lhe cortar a cabeça mas esta se inclinou para trás e viu as laminas passarem a milímetros de seu rosto, em seguida ela se levantou e encostou uma mão em cada amazona que se sentiram paralisadas.

Expeliarmus. Falou Luna as duas ultimas amazonas voaram para trás e caíram entre as espectadoras da arquibancada Luna não se importou muito e foi ate a amazona em que acertara uma joelhada no peio as mãos dela ficaram azuis e ela se abaixou ate a amazona e lhe tocou o peito ela arqueou e depois se levantou de sobressalto respirando fundo. Eu ganhei. Falou Luna agora caminhando ate Harry e se curvando levemente antes de ficar ao seu lado este apenas sorri ainda não se acostumara com aquelas coisas. Mais alguma coisa? O silencio se instalara na arena ate mesmo Galateia estava surpresa olhou em volta todas as amazonas que lá se encontraram pareciam petrificadas a luta durara pouco mais de dois minutos.

Você se provou forte. Diz Galateia ela parecia dizer aquilo com esforço como se não acreditasse que alguém que seguia a um homem pudesse fazer aquilo.

Sinta-se feliz que quem enfrentou suas amazonas foi Luna. Disse Harry num tom desafiador não estava gostando dos pensamentos da rainha Amazona. Ela ainda se segurou pois não via motivo para essa luta já se você enfrentasse um dos membros dos Cavaleiros Negros a primeira coisa que ele faria é matar suas guerreiras sem pensar.

Cavaleiros Negros? Perguntou Antitefe curiosa mas logo desviou os olhos como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Uma das elites de Voldemort entre eles se encontram mulheres valorosas e tão cruéis que nem mesmo hesitariam em matar qualquer um em sua frente apesar que uma delas prefere torturar seu oponente lentamente ate que ele perca sua própria consciência e se esqueça de quem é e depois cia no próprio labirinto de sua mente enlouquecido. Falou Luna seu tom era neutro mas o brilho frio de seus olhos demonstrava que ela não gostava daquele grupo. A sim como as Harpias chegaram aqui? Perguntou olhando para Harry.

Voldemort. Respondeu o rapaz desviando os olhos da Amazona. Harpias são seres que conseguem localizar suas presas em qualquer lugar provavelmente ele as mandou atrás de mim.

Então ele já deve saber que nós nos encontramos no continente perdido. Falou Luna.

Provavelmente só que ele não sabe que eu sou o enviado o que provavelmente vai mudar em breve. Falou o rapaz suspirando. Sinto a fúria dele agora mesmo ele esta falando com o Ceifador de Almas. Um arrepio passou pelas princesas ao ouvir aquilo a rainha pareceu imersa em seus pensamentos em seguida se levantou e sua voz saiu poderosa e alta.

Minhas irmãs Luna se provou digna de continuar viva agora vamos ao desafio do Enviado dos Deuses se ele vencer o seu desafio provara digno de nossa confiança se perder devera ser morto pelas nossas lanças. Ela fez uma pausa na qual a platéia vaiava ao moreno algumas o chingava e ele apenas sorria despreocupado. São três provas a, primeira ele realizara agora, ele devera domar os lobos Bestas. A platéia se afastou mais das primeiras filas e um buraco se abriu no chão de lá subiu uma enorme gaiola coberta por um pano escuro Harry foi se posicionar em frente a gaiola, só que a alguns metros dela o pano desceu e revelou enormes lobos negros duas vezes maior que o normal suas caldas eram serpentes longas olhos vermelhos e dentes branco perolado.

A gaiola se abriu eram mais ou menos cinco lobos um lançou uma labareda azul na direção de Harry que defendeu com o braço esquerdo este congelou instantaneamente ele olhou surpreso para o braço. mas logo tratou de se concentrar e sorriu. nuvens negras tamparam o sol e um vento gélido veio do norte os olhos do rapaz ficaram amarelos selvagens ele sorriu mais ainda e Galateia e suas filhas puderam ver presas longas e caninas, as Bestas Lobos pararam ao sentir a presença mais selvagem que a deles e se encolheram no chão.

Sentem. Ordenou Harry num tom autoritário e os lobos se sentaram obedientes com suas línguas para fora como meros cachorros de estimação. Venham. O tom de Harry agora era divertido e ele batia as mãos os lobos avançaram ate e o derrubaram começaram a lamber o seu rosto e ele ria alto com isso. Gostei de vocês acho que vou leva-los. Depois de falar isso ele se levanta e os lobos ficam ao seu redor dele. Próximo desafio. Pediu a rainha amazona esta estava furiosa não esperava que aquele homem pudesse fazer tal coisa.

Enfrentara as minhas filhas mais velhas. Falou a rainha olhando para as duas filhas que avançaram mais para dentro da arena, mas pararam ao ouvirem os rosnados dos lobos.

Vão lá com a Luna e fiquem quietos. Falou Harry para os lobos apontando para garota loira e foi como se eles tivessem entendido, pois logo estavam ao lado da loira que fazia cafuné nas suas enormes cabeças.

Foi só os lobos saírem da frente que Helena avançou em direção do rapaz, foi rápido, ela tentou lhe acertar um soco no rosto mas este simplesmente mexeu a cabeça para o lado, mas sentiu um corte no rosto, elas eram boas, usavam a pressão do ar aproveitou que ela estava surpresa e lhe agarrou pelo braço a arremessando ao chão em seguida pulou uns dois metros de altura dando um mortal para trás, dois segundos depois disso uma lamina longa do estilo celta acertou o local onde ele estava inicialmente viu que quem manejava a espada era Antitefe. . A platéia estava quieta analisando cada movimento dos combatentes e exclamaram com o movimento do rapaz.

Mal o moreno colocou o pe no chão ele já se abaixou para evitar mais um golpe da espada, mas deu por falta de Helena então sentiu mãos agarrando suas pernas, como ela fizera aquilo ele não sabia ao certo mas não tinha tempo para pensar se curvou para trás mais uma vez para escapar da espada de Antitefe em seguida ele tocou o solo um forte onda de choque fez a arena estremecer e as mãos lhe soltara os pés a tempo dele dar um chute no estomago de Antitefe e a arremessar para trás mas esta deu um giro no ar e caiu em pé. Um movimento de vento e logo atrás dele estava Helena ele se virou rápido tentando a atingir com um soco mas ela defendeu uma massa de ar saiu daquele choque ele pulou pára trás olhou para cima e deu três passos para a direita em seguida Antitefe crava a espada ate a metade no chão.

"Estou Fraco" Pensou harry agora vendo as duas guerreiras correndo ao redor dele em ata velocidade o veneno já saira de seu corpo mas seus efeitos ainda eram sentidos mesmo que bem menos que antes sem contar que ele perdeu muito sangue para tirar o resto do veneno de seu corpo então tudo ao redor dele ficou silencioso e ele sentiu todo o seu corpo pulsar olhos verdes selvagens brotaram em sua mente.

"se não consegue lidar com isso eu o farei." Disse uma voz grave no fundo de sua mente em seguida tudo ficou escuro ao seu redor olhou para cima e viu uma única luz no alto como se fosse uma estrela solitária então seu corpo ficou entorpecido e ele não tinha mais vontade de se mexer e se sentou no chão olhando para o alto estava preso em sua própria mente.

Lua sentira algo estranho mo ar um cheiro de perigo uma nuvem de pássaros negros saiu voando das arvores ao redor sentiu o chão pulsar como se um grande coração pulsa-se de baixo de seus pés mas então a mesma presença ameaçadora que ela sentiu há pouco tempo atrás no expresso de Hogwarts apareceu saindo do corpo do amigo que estava de cabeça baixa ouvia as amazonas dizerem que ele havia perdido a vontade de lutar e se entregara mas não era aquilo.

Droga. Falou Luna alto olhando para a rainha amazona que aparentemente sentira a mudança do rapaz. Satisfeita agora? Perguntou as princesas ao lado de Galateia não entenderam de imediato ate que a terra tremeu com força e a pior presença se instalou no local era como uma fera acuada exibindo que sairia viva e o ar ao redor da arena ficou tão pesado que era ate difícil de respirar e o silencio se instalou no local.

Harry levantou a cabeça e então Helena e Antitefe pararam de correr e sentiram um frio imenso em suas espinhas os olhos do rapaz estavam opacos como os de uma besta olharam para luna por um instante esta devolveu o olhar como se dissesse "Foram vocês que quiseram isso" os Bestas em forma de lobo que estavam pero de luna se deitaram com a cabeça baixa temerosos.

Vamos acabar com isso. Falou Helena então ela e Antitefe avançaram para Harry mas antes de toca-lo foram arremessadas para longe por uma onda de ar que se desprendeu do corpo do rapaz.

Harry sumiu por um instante e reapareceu ao lado de Helena ele a levantou pelo pescoço com o braço esquerdo como se ela não fosse nada mais do que uma folha ele ouviu um silvo no ar e então levantou a mão direita e agarrou a lamina da espada de Antitefe como se ela não fosse nada mais que um pedaço de madeira ele sentiu algo quente em contraste com o frio da lamina viu um filete vermelho descendo da palma de sua mão que se fechava ao torno da espada.

É só um humano. Falou Antitefe aproveitando a distração do adversário e lhe acertando um chute na nuca ele solta tanto a espada quanto Helena que cai no chão procurando sugar o Maximo de ar que poderia.

Vou mata-la. Falou Harry se virando párea Antitefe e em seguida lhe direcionou o punho mas ele não atingiu o alvo aparada em frente a princesa amazona estava Luna segurando o punho do amigo os olhos enevoados dela brilharam em um tom prateado.

Saia. Ordenou Luna a princesa que não se mexera tentando imaginar como aquela garota aparecera em sua frente sem nem ao menos ela perceber. Pegue sua irmã fique ao lado de sua mãe. Ordenou mais uma vez a loira só que dessa vez o tom dela era mais autoritário e sombrio o que fez Antitefe não pensar duas vezes e pegar a irmã que ainda estava abaixada respirando fundo e logo estava ao lado de sua mãe. Acorde Harry. Pediu Luna num tom mais amigável

Saia do meu caminho. Ordenou o rapaz a olhando nos olhos como se visse para alem dela mas Luna não se mexera ainda segurava o punho do amigo então ela sentiu uma forte pressão de ar e foi arremessada para trás caindo em pe e cruzando os braços acima da cabeça em seguida lá estava Harry com a perna esticada a terra tremeu e tudo ao redor deles começou afundar num cratera eles estavam no meio o rapaz sumiu e mais uma vez apareceu a frente de Luna e estava pronto para lhe acertar mais um golpe quando sentiu uma lamina fria em seu pescoço olhou para a esquerda e lá estava Megara o olhando com dureza olhou mais em volta e viu centenas se não milhares de Amazonas lhe apontando as mais diversas armas ate mesmo Galateia estava ali.

Ele se endireitou ficou ereto como a um rei, mas não demonstrava ter perdido a aura assassina que estava no lugar se amplificou de tal forma que muitas amazonas caíram de joelho varias viram seus corpos serem atravessados por espadas e facas mas quando estavam preste a desmaiarem piscavam e se viam sem nenhum ferimento. Harry girou em torno de si e quando todas as armas já estavam em sua direção um sobretudo negro apareceu e o som metálico foi ouvido quando as amazonas se afastaram só viram uma esfera negra que desapareceu e lá estava o enviado ainda vivo ele alcançou a amazona mais próxima e a puxou para perto de si em seguida lhe arremessou para por cima de algumas amazonas ouviu o som de algo caindo no chão mas não queria saber olhou para Luna que estava chocada aparentemente ela pensara que ele tinha sido pego pelos ataques das amazonas mas não foi. Ele fechou mais uma vez o punho girou em torno de si e ia acertar uma amazona mais parou a centímetros de seu rosto uma onda de vento forte foi produzida pelo golpe mas as amazonas não se moveram.

Harry sentia que não devia estar ali quieto ele ouvia sons alguém lutava sentiu uma dor aguda em sua mão e a olhou viu um corte aparecendo nela olhou para a luz que parecia uma estrela e ela se aproximou mais viu um luta forte e então viu luna ela ia receber um golpe certeiro no peito ia mata-la, mas aparentemente seu corpo parou a dormência que o dominara começou a desaparecer dando o lugar para uma raiva enorme não queria fazer aquilo então viu Megara seu corpo inteiro congelou principalmente quando viu que ia acerta-la com um golpe particularmente forte.

Não ouse. Gritou harry em sua própria mente o grito ecoou.

Por que deveria? Perguntou mais uma voz em sua mente.

Por que eu ordeno, este é meu corpo. Falou Harry então tudo ao seu redor ficou branco e do chão a poucos metros dele subiu uma sombra era isso que aquela coisa era uma sombra escura e sem corpo que tinha uma forma um tanto familiar apenas os olhos demonstrava um cor que não o negro da escuridão olhos amarelos mais puxados para o dourado olhou para baixo e não encontrou sua própria sombra.

Quem é você? Perguntou o moreno.

Eu sou você. Respondeu a sombra. Sou parte de sua essência sua fúria e escuridão, sou algo que você aprisionou por muito tempo e agora livre não quero mais ser aprisionado.

Seria impossível aprisiona-lo pois como disses tu és minha outra metade minha escuridão e minha fúria você faz parte de mim e sem você eu não existo. Falou Harry se aproximando da sombra. Fiz errado ao tentar me livrar de você, mas fiz isso por medo de ser igual aqueles contra quem eu luto.

Nunca seremos iguais a eles. Falou a sombra também caminhando em direção a Harry.

Eu sei. Falou Harry agora ele e a sombra estavam bem pertos um do outro. Vamos acabar com esse conflito pois eu sei que um dia precisarei de você então vamos voltar a ser um só.

Assim seja. Falou a sombra então ela perde a forma e envolve a Harry em seguida desaparece o moreno sente uma nova força ao seu redor então grita fechando os olhos.

Harry abriu os olhos ainda estava com o punho estendido para Megara ele lembrara claramente da discussão com seu lado sombrio uma onda de dor se espalhou para o seu corpo.

Luna me traga Anne. Falou Harry ainda sem se mexer ele encarava os olhos de megara olhos esse que ela percebeu estavam com seu brilho de volta. Me desculpe. Diz mais uma vez fechando os olhos o braço caiu e seus sentidos estavam se esvaindo mas antes de perde-los por completo ouviu uma voz diferente em sua mente não era a sombra mas outra coisa mais antiga ela dissera algo como "Descanse pois esta para enfrentar algo maior e pior" mas depois desmaiou por completo Megara o amparara antes dele chegar ao chão.

Longe dali Anne se levantou de súbito sentiu um aperto no peito Rony e Osíres a olhavam com desconfiança o ruivo também sentiu um aperto no peito só que não na mesma intensidade.

Harry precisa de mim. Diz a garota olhando para Rony.

Acho que todos nos sabemos. Falou Rony ao ver na sala do trono todos os lideres da Alcatéia aparecerem através de um portal azul ate mesmo Draco e Shade só faltava ali Luna.

Vou ate ele. Falou Anne mas estacou ao sentir seu braço ser segurado por Rony.

Se ele precisar ele te chama. Falou o ruivo em seguida outro portal azul aparece e de lá sai Luna. Eu disse.

Venha Anne. Falou A loura e ambas desapareceram através do portal para um destino que muitos sabiam mas ninguém poderia segui-las.

Espero que ele esteja bem. Falou Hermione transmitindo a preocupação de todos.


	24. Duelo Sombrio

Duelo Sombrio

Gritaria sons de espadas se chocando juntamente com vários feitiços sendo proclamados maldiçoes proferidas o cheiro de sangue inundava ao seu olfato sentia também o cheiro da morte a sua volta frio ódio sentiu suas roupas grudarem em seu corpo olhou para baixo viu um corpo caído com uma espada fincada em seu peito. Ódio foi isso que inundou o seu sangue e sua mente era algo que não podia se guardar sentiu que alguém a sua frente tremeu com alguma coisa o som da batalha começou a diminuir sentiu o mesmo ser a sua frente ficar com medo, mas não um simples medo, mas algo que vinha da alma.

Em seguida aquele ser gargalhou algo maníaco e sem vida falou algo, mas não conseguiu ouvir a batalha recomeçara e uma energia maligna saiu do ser a sua frente algo que pareceu incentivar alguns combatentes era algo alucinante ouviu mais algumas palavras e só então ele desviou os olhos do corpo a sua frente sem vida então viu mais um vulto sendo jogado em sua direção, o ódio deu lugar a um desespero tremendo, tentou correr, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo palavras amaldiçoadas chegaram em seus ouvidos e um clarão verde, o vulto ainda continuava em sua direção, mas não soprava mais vida nele. Conseguiu pegar o vulto era pequeno estava frio notou longos cabelos, mas não conseguiu ver o rosto.

Deu alguns passos para trás e se viu sentado em cima do que parecia ser uma pedra não consegui determinar o que sentia naquele momento ódio, desespero, dor, fúria, solidão não, não era nada disso era algo que lhe rasgava a alma ouviu ao longe aquela gargalhada sentiu tudo ao seu redor se silenciar pela segunda vez outra energia tomava o campo, mas não se preocupou em saber de quem era então como se esperasse o que ele sentia uma única e quente lagrima caiu de seu olho direito percorreu o caminho de sua face ate o seu queixo e caiu como a um pingo nos lábios daquela criatura tão pequenina em seus braços um urro de ódio percorreu todos os cantos uma energia amaldiçoada vinha em sua direção.

Anne e Luna estavam chocadas, ondas de energia se desprendiam do corpo inconsciente de Harry que estava em um grande quarto na casa de Galateia. Era algo estranho sentiram dor, medo e solidão nela algo que lhe apertava o peito batidas frenéticas na porta eram ouvidas parecia que alguém queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Harry. Murmurou Anne chegando mais perto do irmão e quando estava para tocar-lhe o rosto este abriu os olhos e soltou um grito de agonia pulou da cama para o lado oposto e só então ele olhou para a irmã, que só sentiu o aperto em seu peito aumentar, os olhos verdes do rapaz demonstravam algo sem ser definido, mas o fazia sofrer. Sou eu, Anne. Falou a garota, essas palavras pareciam surtir algum efeito, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele caiu no chão de olhos fechados.

Ele esta bem. Disse Luna que havia aparecido ao lado do amigo e já o analisava. Vou por ele na cama. Disse mais uma vez e então o corpo de Harry flutuou quase um metro do chão e foi levado ate a cama assim que ela a tocou ele abriu mais uma vez os olhos, mas agora estavam normais se sentou rapidamente na cama ofegando tentando engolir o Maximo de ar que tinha a sua volta.

Onde eu estou? Perguntou depois de quase um minuto daquele jeito. Há oi Luna. Falou mais uma vez sorrindo para a loira que o olhou estranho.

Você esta bem? Perguntou Anne fazendo o rapaz olha-la ela viu bem no fundo dos olhos do irmão um brilho de alivio, mas este logo sumiu.

Estou. Falou Harry já se levantando da cama notou que só estava com a calça viu de relance luna corar levemente, mas não deu bola afinal ela já deveria estar acostumada. O que aconteceu e por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

No meio da segunda prova você se descontrolou. Começou Luna, o rapaz fez um sinal com a cabeça que dizia claramente que ele já sabia daquilo.

Já resolvi essa parte. Disse Harry brevemente sem dar detalhes. Ou pelo menos eu acho.

Quando eu cheguei você estava esgotado física e magicamente, mas não havia nenhum ferimento em você. Falou Anne seu tom era de preocupação. Não era para você acordar nos próximos quatro dias.

Serio? Perguntou o moreno dando uma olhada em si mesmo. Estou me sentindo muito bem.

Você teve um pesadelo. Falou Luna chegando ao ponto. Ondas de energia desprendiam de seu corpo e quando você acordou pela primeira vez você estava aterrorizado.

Não me lembro do que eu sonhei. A expressão no rosto de Harry era de quem estava tentando lembrar de algo que provavelmente nunca aconteceu.

Tentei entrar em sua mente para saber. Falou Luna ele viu um leve tremor passar pelo corpo da garota. Não encontrei nada para falar a verdade suas defesas me mandaram para um canto sombrio de sua mente.

Draco e Gina estavam num canto do castelo de Osíris escondidos ha algum tempo namorando, o loiro estava com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas da garota que lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Como foi com os Centauros? Perguntou Gina depois de um tempo.

A você sabe que eles têm aquele jeito de não estarem falando nunca diretamente com alguém, mas por alguma razão eles antes mesmo de me apresentar já me chamaram de Dreik. Falou Draco em um tom pensativo. Fiquei sabendo algumas coisas com eles nesse curto tempo, aquela história aparentemente absurda que o Potter no falou eles também acreditam nela, mas me falaram que Siegfread saberia mais detalhes sobre o tal Crepúsculo dos Deuses.

Ragnarok. Falou Gina num tom baixo. É assim que os Satiros se referem a essa profecia também me falaram que é como os nórdicos se referiam a ela.

O que mais eles te falaram? Perguntou Draco interessado.

Somente o que eu já sabia, mas eles me deram uma boa informação e ate me ensinaram algo bem interessante. Falou Gina num tom animado. Por ser algo relacionado ao fogo eu pude dominar com mais facilidade afinal eu tenho mais afinidade a esse elemento do que a qualquer outro.

Algo estranho, mas eu não posso dizer muito eu também tenho grande afinidade com esse elemento e com a terra também. Disse Draco. Mas o que eles te ensinaram?

Supremacia de Rá. Disse Gina num tom mais baixo como se aquilo fosse segredo Draco ficou mais atento era o mesmo golpe que Harry ia usar na batalha com Siegfread. Eles me explicaram que ela é uma variação muito mais avançada do nosso Solares para falar a verdade a Supremacia de Rá esta num nível incrivelmente superior é como se não só a luz, mas todo o calor de uma estrela estivesse em suas mãos é algo que não deve ser mexido ou utilizado por alguém que tem pouco controle e poder na magia ou no elemento fogo.

Por que? Perguntou Draco.

Lembra da sua batalha com Harry? Perguntou Gina o loiro se sentou e olhou para a namora estava mais seria que antes. Quando ele se descontrolou e usou aquele solares?

Claro que lembro. Disse draco.

Como o meu nível atual eu poderia fazer algo muito semelhante aquilo usando a Supremacia só que num grau um pouco mais elevado, não sei quanto, pois tudo depende do poder que eu uso, mas uma coisa é certa, toda a existência ao meu redor seria consumida pelas chamas.

Interessante.

Você aprendeu algo com os Centauros? Perguntou Gina fugindo do assunto.

Aprendi. Disse Draco. Algo bem parecido com aquele dragão que eu criei na batalha com Harry só que dessa vez ele não era de fogo. Ele suspirou.

Harry estava de pé em frente à rainha amazona, ele estava em algo parecido com um anfiteatro bem menor que a Arena, o que fazia parecer que tinha muito mais gente nos lugares acima os observando, Luna estava a sua esquerda e Anne a sua direita, ele notou que Megara estava à direita da Rainha e Dafne estava ao seu lado somente um passo atrás dela, as duas irmãs mais velhas estavam à esquerda e lançavam olhares assassinos para Harry que fingia não ligar, coisa que Anne não fazia e devolvia os olhares com uma intensidade triplicada.

Enviado...

Harry. Falou o rapaz interrompendo a rainha. Não gosto que me chamem de Enviado.

Harry. Ao ouvir aquilo o rapaz sorriu era um bom sinal afinal a rainha Amazona lhe chamara pelo nome. Você se provou poderoso o bastante para nos aliarmos a vocês, mas seguiremos as condições que Luna nos trouxe.

Certo. Disse Harry com um sorriso nos lábios murmúrios foram ouvidos por todos os lados, aparentemente as amazonas pensaram que ele não ia aceitar isso. Então Luna e as outras Lideres, inclusive essa baixinha a minha direita serão as pessoas com quem vocês manterão contato. Anne lançara um olhar mortal na direção do rapaz que fingiu não perceber.

Antes de você vir aqui fiquei sabendo que salvou a vida de minha filha Megara. Disse a rainha agora num tom mais serio mais murmúrios que logo cessaram. Segundo as tradições e leis não só das amazonas, mas de todo o continente perdido ela agora pertence a você para lhe servir de qualquer modo que lhe convenha ate que você a liberte. Megara se pôs à frente de sua mãe e ficou a apenas um passo de Harry que a olhava com uma expressão um tanto quanto curiosa, já Anne lançara um olhar gelado a garota que não vi, pois estava de cabeça baixa em sinal de submissão.

Não quero. Disse Harry num tom meio que desleixado agora sim até mesmo Galateia ficou surpresa com aquilo afinal qualquer homem mataria para ter o controle sobre uma amazona para fazer o que quiser inclusive...

São as leis daqui e as tradições. Falou Antitefe que parecia satisfeita em se livrar da irmã mais cedo.

Vamos Ver. Começou Harry olhando de relance para Luna que sorria levemente. Segundo as leis ela estará aos meus serviços e fará tudo o que eu mandar ate que eu a liberte. Disse num tom de quem estava pensando a rainha confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. Megara Princesa amazona segunda na linha de sucessão de seu povo eu Harry James Potter lhe liberto de seu compromisso para comigo, que você seja livre para fazer as escolhas que quiser.

Você não pode. Falou Helena, um lampejo de ódio passou por seus olhos.

Posso e faço, pois não quebrei nenhuma lei ou regra. Disse o rapaz Megara o encarava com surpresa e até com admiração assim como Dafine, que estava radiante exibindo um grande sorriso nos lábios. E eu como Líder da Alcatéia também aqui solenemente convido as princesas Megara e Dafine a um treinamento rígido em busca de prepará-las para o que esta por vir serão treinadas pelas melhores mulheres da Alcatéia receberão ensinamentos que passarão ao seu povo. Ele parou e sorriu aqueles olhos verdes perfuravam os olhos cinzentos de Megara. Fiquem tão fortes que até deuses se curvem perante vós. Disse mais uma vez só que agora dando as costas e saindo do anfiteatro, mas parou por um instante. Espero que vocês possam ir estou partindo a duas da tarde Luna fique aqui até nos partimos e depois me diga qual foi à decisão de Galateia e baixinha...

Não sou baixinha. Reclamou Anne que ainda estava parada no mesmo local.

Anne avise ao pessoal e leve um recado a Osíris. Harry suspirou. Diga que eu quero falar com ele em particular.

Harry estava em frente a Osíris na sala do trono ambos se encaravam a conversa que tiveram ha alguns minutos atrás era delicada, mas nada que pudessem fazer no momento os dois ouviram passos na direção da Sala do trono e logo em seguida os Lideres dos Tritões, Centauros, Elfos e Anões estavam ali.

Por que nos chamaste Enviado? Perguntou Galadriel num tom calmo de voz, mas a atenção do rapaz estava inteiramente voltada para o centauro era poucos centímetros menor que Neiron, seus pelos eram de um negro misturado com cinza bem exótico olhos claros como o céu do dia.

Eu prometi que daria um jeito de ligar vocês com seus povos que estão fora dos limites do continente perdido. Falou Harry desviando os olhos dos do Centauro que parecia inquieto. Eu pretendo fazer isso e já entrei em contato com os seus irmãos eles me deram autorização para abrir portais de interligação aos povos, mas para isso eu teria de visitar as terras de cada um de vocês. O tom de Harry era meio que apressado. Não posso fazer isso agora, pois se ficar mais tempo aqui Voldemort mandara criaturas mais mortais do que as Harpias então resolvi fazer algo diferente. Harry fez um aceno com as mãos e uma maleta apareceu ao chão, fechada, ele se agachou abriu a maleta e se levantou com ela aberta foi andando ate os ilustres lideres das raças tão distintas como aquelas ele virou a maleta mostrando o que havia para os lideres eram pequenas esferas azuladas cabiam na palma da mão e emitiam um brilho azul marinho. São esferas de portais é uma criação de meus aliados para fugas de emergência, só que essas foram modificados para ficarem sempre abertos basta vocês quebrarem as esferas dentro do território de cada um que vai aparecer um portal azul que interligara com o reino de seus irmãos. Em quanto ia dizendo isso ele entregava uma esfera para cada.

Obrigada enviado. Falou Galadriel se curvando levemente. A muito que meu povo quer se encontra com o povo da floresta negra.

Eles também querem isso. Depois de dizer isso Harry olhou mais uma vez para o centauro. Beiron ficara feliz em encontrar ao seu povo. Disse seus olhos verdes tinham uma sombra ao fundo, mas que logo se dispersou. Agora alguém poderia me dizer a localização da ilha dos ferreiros dos Ciclopes ferreiros?

Se tens algo que tem de ser reparado por um ferreiro nós anões o faremos. Disse o líder anão.

Desculpe, mas mesmo se um ano ou elfo reconstruí-se minha espada ela ainda estaria incompleta. Disse Harry num tom respeitoso, pois sabia do orgulho dos anões na sua arte da forja. Eles foram quem criaram tal arma a muitos anos então são eles que devem conserta-la.

Entregue-me tal arma e eu mesmo irei ate os Ciclopes. Falou Osíris ao rapaz que percebeu que aquilo não passava de um teste de confiança se recusasse demonstraria não confiar no povo de Atlântida isso incluía todos os povos que lá existiam. Nos mandaremos uma comitiva pra a ilha da forja e pediremos em seu nome que reparem sua arma.

Muito bem. Diz harry fechando os olhos por um instante. Venha a mim Valentine. Um lampejo azulado uma presença antiga se instalou naquele lugar algo que para os leigos parecia sombrio, mas para alguém tão vivido e sábio como Osíres ou Galadriel era algo reconfortante como se lembrasse algo de um passado alem do próprio tempo, então uma espada de lamina azul que estava quebrada um pouco abaixo da metade com um cabo longo, negro como a noite, não tinha adornos, ela parecia de um estilo oriental, Harry a pegou fez um movimento rápido no ar e foi como se um choro melancólico ecoasse pelos ouvidos dos presentes ele fez mais um movimento e entregou a arma a Osíres que a pegou com cuidado.

Estará em boas mãos. Disse o centauro num tom vago, mas diferente dos outros centauros que normalmente olhava para o alto mesmo quando estava falando com alguém este olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

Sei que esta. Falou Harry. Quando encontrarem os Ciclopes, digam a eles o que esta para acontecer e que eles se preparem.

Assim será feito. Diz Netuno o líder tritão.

Já fazia quase uma semana que eles haviam voltado de Atlântida apesar do tempo em que passara lá no mundo normal só passar algumas horas, provavelmente fora coisa de Osíris. Harry como prometera ajudou Hermione com suas aulas de Street Race, ela pegara bem o jeito muito rápido provando que aquilo realmente estava no sangue dela, apesar de que nos dois primeiros dias nem mesmo Abel se arriscaria andar com ela.

Megara e Dafne estavam tendo um treinamento avançado estavam progredindo bastante de vez em quando Anne e Luna iam treina-las Harry dava uma passada lá para observar os treinamentos, mas como prometido não interferio apesar de que Megara perdia a atenção quando percebia a sua presença, e por alguma razão Anne forçava mais ainda o treinamento. As duas amazonas se mostravam muito curiosas com as coisas que tinham ali na Toca do Lobo, dês de coisas mágicas ate mesmo trouxas, se assustaram quando viram os carros e encheram de perguntas a Hermione, que teve uma paciência de Jó.

Shade estava em treinamento com Leonardo e aparecia de vez em quando e estava sempre perto de Harry o que não agradava nem um pouco a Anne, o que fazia Harry rir pelo ciúme da irmã, mas ele também percebera que Megara não gostara muito, ela e Shade não se davam tão bem, mas conviviam em paz soltando farpas de vez em quando, mas nada de mais, já Dafine enchia Harry de perguntas sobre o seu possível irmão já que comprovara que tinha um, o moreno prometera fazer uma busca para ela entrou em contato com Siegfread e lhe pediu isso também, entrou em contato com os Elfos, Centauros, Anões e Tritões para ver se tinha dado certo o contato com seus povos no continente perdido, ficou sabendo que os Elfos da Floresta proibida estavam dando uma festa por reencontrar seus irmãos, chamaram a Harry, mas este recusou educadamente, os centauros também pareciam muitos satisfeitos assim como os outros povos, ficara sabendo que muitos dos centauros da Floresta de Hogwarts foram a Atlântida conhecer seus irmãos, era algo bom. Recebera noticia de Osíres sobre Valentine, ela estaria pronta em fevereiro. Ficou sabendo que os Ciclopes ao verem a arma pareceram animados e nem esperaram explicações já disseram que iam se aliar ao portador da espada.

Fred e Jorge estavam trabalhando duro, haviam viajado com a desculpa de ver algumas de suas filiais das gemialidade Weasley em varias partes do mundo, mas foram se encontrar com mais aliados e fazerem tratados de paz entre povos mágicos em Guerra isso também fazia parte de suas funções o que eles faziam sempre de bom humor. Rony vivia discutindo com Abel e Smoke sobre varias estratégias de guerra e defesa no pouco tempo em que estava ali já bolara diversas estratégias para momentos de emergência também bolou um ataque a covis de Comensais que estavam perto da Toca do lobo o ataque fora rápido e certeiro, sem nenhuma baixa no lado da Alcatéia e apenas cinco do lado dos comensais os menos perigosos foram enviados a autoridades Bruxas, os mais perigosos foram encaminhado para a prisão dos Lobos de onde nunca mais sairiam. O ruivo também lera vários livros sobre Voldemort e suas estratégias, isso causou surpresa em Hermione, já esta e Neville estavam engajados em uma pesquisa sobre a reversão dos efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus, conseguiram grandes avanços e a ajuda dos elfos fora de grande ajuda. Harry ficara sabendo também que Hermione abrira mais três pesquisas, uma relacionada à origem mágica e como selar a magia de alguém, algo que seria muito útil caso queiram desarmar algum bruxo das trevas, outra das pesquisas era sobre curas de diversas doenças trouxas já que isso seria útil para o futuro e também ela estava tentando achar um lacre para amaldiçoados que não quebraria tão facilmente, e nessa parte Abel se interessou e a ajudou já que ele mesmo fora lacrado há algum tempo. Luna, bom, as atividades dela eram um sigilo total a todos os outros lideres, ela só se reportava a Harry, os Guardiões entre os membros da Alcatéia eram respeitados e misteriosos pelo nome era claro que eles guardavam algo, só faltava saber o que.

Alguns boatos diziam que eles guardavam segredos capazes de mudar o mundo e ate mesmo destruí-lo, o respeito por eles era tão grande quanto para os lideres, Luna parecia se encaixar perfeitamente como líder deles, ela teve uma conferencia com Harry, onde ficou sabendo de Segredos da própria Alcatéia que nunca deveriam ser revelados, alguns tão tenebrosos que se alguém normal soubesse com certeza enlouqueceria. Já Anne era por incrível que pareça a responsável pelos aprendizes apesar de sua idade ela era vista claramente como uma líder claro que alguns novatos achavam aquilo uma brincadeira e tentaram desafia-las por conseqüência a ala medica da Sede Central estava com metade de sua capacidade cheia, mas nada grave, pelo menos não muito.

Os dias já estavam passando, passou o Natal e o ano novo, estavam a apenas dois dias de voltarem para Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim ninguém parava Harry não aparecia a pelo menos três dias, isso deixou Megara desconfortável e mais ainda quando sua irmã a alfinetava.

Admita Irmã você se preocupa de mais para com ele. Disse Dafne num momento, mas Megara estava distraída.

Hã? Perguntou saindo de seus pensamentos.

É isso mesmo o que eu digo. Falou Dafne rindo da cara da irmã que não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Parece que faz um ano que chegamos aqui. Falou, só que dessa vez mudando de assunto.

Distorção temporal. Falou Megara olhando para o teto dês de que chegara ela ficara o que pareciam ser dias ou meses dentro de uma sala e quando saia via que não passara muito mais do que quatro horas, ta certo que o treinamento era intenso, ainda mais com aquela anãzinha da irmã do enviado que por alguma razão pegava muito em seu pé. Nunca pensei em aprender usar magia da forma que nos ensinaram aqui ta certo, nós amazonas tínhamos nosso estilo de magia, mas a daqui é surpreendente.

Usar magia para aumentar a força física e a velocidade. Falou Dafne levantando o braço direito e apontando para um vaso um raio azul saiu de sua mão e atingiu o vaso que se despedaçou em seguida ela fez um aceno com a mão e o vaso voltou ao normal em seguida fora Megara que apontara para o vaso e este ficou congelado instantaneamente. Usar feitiços sem precisar de um mediador como os magos, nos aprendemos ate mesmo a nos movimentar quando não enxergamos nada e a nos transformar em animais.

O conhecimento que esta armazenado nesse local é imenso. Disse Megara em forma pensativa. Nos vimos aqui coisas que nunca veríamos em nosso mundo, homens e mulheres tratados igualmente, sábios e poderosos, paisagens lindas e coisas assustadoras.

É como Harry me disse. Falou Dafne, que tinha pegado a mania de Megara de chamar o enviado pelo nome. A coisas que não poderíamos aprender nem ver se continuássemos presos em nosso mundo.

Ele me disse algo parecido. Falou Megara. Você ouviu as Historias que contam dele aqui?

É. Falou Dafne. Com onze anos atravessou desafios que muitos bruxos maiores não conseguiriam isso juntamente com a Mione e o tal Ronald.

Com doze ele matou um basilisco um ser conhecido ate mesmo entre nos amazonas e ainda enfrentou o bruxo que matou os pais dele. Falou Megara.

Com 13 anos ele bateu de frente contra o possível traidor de seus pais e ainda poupou o verdadeiro traidor. Disse Dafne fazendo uma careta em seguida. Apesar de que eu tenha a impressão que ele não faria isso de novo.

Com 14 ele enfrentou mais uma vez grandes desafios e no fim enfrentou o Enviado das trevas e saiu vivo apesar de um amigo ter morrido. Falou Megara meio distraída.

No ano passado com 15 ele enfrentou outros desafios mais psicológicos, muitos o difamando e no fim enfrentou os lacaios do Enviado das Trevas e saiu vivo apesar de que o seu padrinho morreu. Falou Dafne agora distraída.

Ele fez tudo isso sem nem ao menos saber que era o enviado dos Deuses sem nem ao menos ter conseguido o poder que tem hoje. Agora Megara estava olhando para um ponto indistinto. Ele enfrentou desafios que muitos cairiam sofreu perdas que deixariam qualquer um louco ou maliguinos, mas se ergueu com as próprias mãos e superou seus próprios limites encontrou uma nova família com a pequena Anne, protegeu seus amigos da única forma que sabia, os ensinando a lutar.

Mesmo ele não querendo ele é considerado como um rei por todo povo da Alcatéia, ele foi alguém que lutou quando não havia esperança, que salvou pessoas da sua própria escuridão, confiou em que ninguém confiaria, respeito é pouco que demonstre não só os guerreiros, mas todos aqueles que estão na alcatéia. Disse Dafne. Um líder.

Um guerreiro que carrega um destino que muitos na sua idade não conseguiriam. Disse Megara.

É estranho nos falarmos isso, mesmo sendo Amazonas. Disse Dafne agora sorrindo. Imagine de Helena ouvisse, ou a mamãe.

Há nos receberíamos boas punições. Disse Megara com graça. Ficar meses na floresta sem nunca poder entrar na Aldeia.

Ou pior servir a Helena ou Antitefe por um mês. Falou Dafne fazendo uma careta cômica logo depois se levantando. Vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins?

Vamos. Falou mais Megara animada se levantando fazia muito tempo que ela não saia dali.

Megara e Dafne estavam caminhando pelos jardins distraidamente, alguns dos membros da Alcatéia estranharam, pois não era comum elas saírem assim, mas não ligaram tinham alguns lobinhos no jardim descansando de seus exaustivos treinos.

Hei! Garotas amazonas. Gritou uma garota de mais ou menos quinze anos de um grupo de Lobinhos que eram compostos só por garotas. Venham aqui. Chamou mais uma vez as duas se olharam e deram de ombros e foram ate elas logo estavam envoltas em conversas, dês de como era a vida Amazona, em algumas partes os aprendizes soltavam risinhos outras ficavam horrorizadas, ou caiam na gargalhada juntamente com as amazonas.

Hei! Olha lá as Amazonas. Falou um garoto loiro de olhos escuros em um roda onde só tinha rapazes entre quinze e dezoito anos.

Hum a mais velha é muito bonita. Falou outro rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos estranhamente roxos.

Cuidado em. Falou o primeiro. Dizem que Falcon está interessado nela.

Dizem que metade das mulheres da Alcatéia estão interessadas nele. Disse um rapaz de uns dezesseis anos e cabelos azuis que mudaram de cor para um verde limão chamativo.

Vamos ver se elas são tão boas assim. Disse o de olhos roxos pegando uma pedra do chão todos soltaram sorrisos marotos o rapaz mirou na mais nova das amazonas e então uma aura cinzenta envolveu a mão que estava com a pedra e em seguida ele a arremessou com força a pedra percorreu todo o caminho com uma imensa facilidade e rapidez.

Dafne estava sorrindo com uma das histórias que aquelas garotas contava quando sentiu um leve arrepio e ficou seria tudo ao seu redor pareceu diminuir de velocidade ela ouviu o silvo do vento logo atrás de si sentiu uma energia envolvendo algo. Quando tudo pareceu voltar ao normal ela deitou para trás e levantou a mão esquerda pegando uma pedra que ainda estava envolta por uma energia cinzenta todas pararam de falar com o movimento dela e viram o que tinha acontecido.

A só tinha de ser o grupo do Stiven. Falou Brenda a garota que chamara as amazonas ali. Aqueles ali. Apontou para o grupo que sorria de uma forma marota.

Posso? Perguntou Dafne olhando para Megara que fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça então a mais nova encostou a palma da mão direita no chão e a forçou todas as garotas ali sentiram uma onda de energia sendo transferida para o chão e sendo redirecionada ao local do grupo de rapazes, quando a energia chegou lá todos se levantaram rapidamente, mas ainda se mexiam parecia que estavam levando um choque.

Você já pode parar. Disse uma voz num tom um tanto maroto logo ao lado de Dafne, e todas as aprendizes ficaram em pé rapidamente ao verem Harry, ou melhor, Falcon ali, a amazona tirou a mão do chão e os rapazes ao longe caíram mais uma vez no chão.

Salve...

Será que vocês têm de falar isso toda vez que eu apareço? Perguntou Harry interrompendo as aprendizes, mas ainda sim exibia um sorriso nos lábios. E ai garotas, alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? Todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo menos Megara e Dafne. Uma de cada vez, por favor. Pediu o moreno olhando agora diretamente para Megara que sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha ao encontra os olhos verdes de Harry.

Um daqueles retardados tentou me acertar com uma pedra. Disse Dafne entregando a pedra a Harry que a olhou atentamente e olhou mais uma vez para o grupo de rapazes que não sorriam mais, só ficaram sérios e evitavam olhar para aquela direção.

Legal. Falou Harry tacando a pedra para o alto depois falou. Replicar. Em seguida o que parecia uma chuva de pedras caiu sobre o grupo de rapazes que saiu correndo para dentro da Toca do Lobo, mas a chuva os seguiu até eles entrarem. Desculpe pelo acontecido, e não se preocupe, eles terão uma cessão de treinamento direto com Draco. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu nos lábios de Harry. Ou melhor, com Smoke. Uma onda de riso se espalhou pelas garotas, somente Megara e Dafne não entenderam. Acredite, a cessão de treinamento do Smoke pode ser considerado, hum, não pesado, mas sim um inferno, ninguém sai dela sem pelo menos algum osso quebrado.

Falcon. Chamou um das Garotas ela era da mesma altura de Megara seus cabelos eram loiros e olhos azuis. Obrigada.

Se quiser me agradecer me chame de Harry em quanto estivermos aqui. Disse Harry ainda sorrindo para a garota Megara se incomodou com aquilo. A sim Me você quer da um volta comigo? A surpresa do grupo foi unânime ate mesmo as amazonas se surpreenderam.

Quantas vezes eu já falei para não me chamar assim? Perguntou Megara entre os dentes lançando um olhar mortífero a Harry, que apenas continuou sorrindo, apesar das aprendizes terem se surpreendido um pouco, mas se acalmara com um sinal de Dafne, que dizia claramente que aquilo era normal.

Um monte, mas eu nunca te ouço mesmo. Disse Harry dando de ombros. Então vamos? Falou oferecendo o braço para princesa amazona que ainda lançava olhares mortíferos para ele, mas quando estava para aceitar Abel apareceu ao lado de Harry.

Senhor temos um problema. Disse Abel olhando diretamente para Harry que aparentemente não gostara da interrupção, o que todas ali notaram, até mesmo Abel, que sorriu de uma forma estranha. Tentaram atacar a casa dos Granger, mas falharam, mas agora estão voltando o ataque a Monique, temos um orfanato no local.

Mande Smoke ir lá, se ele precisar de apoio vá com ele. Disse Harry se aproximando mais de Megara e para surpresa dela lhe beijando a face. Você me deve um passeio. Disse rapidamente agora desaparecendo, mas se pode ouvir claramente um "malditos comensais" antes dele desaparecer, deixando a princesa amazona corada para trás.

Ele deve ter gostado realmente de você. Disse Abel num tom malicioso e em seguida também desapareceu e não demorou muito para as garotas começarem a perguntar um monte de coisas para Megara inclusive sua irmã perguntava.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava cheio como esperado, muitos alunos discutiam os estranhos acontecimentos como o ataque a Munique, que fora mais uma vez refreado pelos misteriosos Lobos e depois disso tudo ficou quieto, o que era estranho já que praticamente todos os dias havia um ataque, parecia que os comensais estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Harry se encontrara na mesma cabine que usara antes de enfrentar Zeferus, juntamente com ele estavam seus amigos, os aprendizes foram ver os amigos e aproveitar o dia de folga do treinamento, o moreno olhava distraidamente pelo vidro da cabine vendo a paisagem quando ouve a porta da cabine abrindo, sabia que não era Draco, pois este estava escondido em algum lugar com Gina.

Olha só quem está aqui, o Potter e sua patota de seguidores sangue ruins e adoradores de trouxas. Falou uma voz em tom seco ele nem precisou se virar para saber que fora Zabine que falara aquilo, mas o fez de qualquer jeito, viu que ele estava acompanhado de uma garota loira de olhos castanhos, ela parecia entediada, logo atrás dela estava mais um rapaz de uns dezessete anos de cabelos loiros e olhos negros.

Cai fora daqui. Falou Anne num tom claramente de nojo.

EU na falei com você sua bastar... Antes de Zabine terminar de falar algo Harry já estava em pe a sua frente notou que os dois acompanhantes dele estenderam a mão para seu rosto soube que eles não eram fracos também sentiu a energia pútrida da marca negra neles, mas não sentiu nada em Zabine.

Quanto tempo vocês planejam viver? Aquela pergunta saiu dos lábios de Harry num tom tão gélido que lembrou a Voldemort, os três tremeram, mas não se mexeram. Sei que vocês se julgam poderosos, mas acreditem depois dessas férias eu posso fazer um estrago maior do que fiz a Zeferus e aos comensais então tirem suas presenças imundas daqui antes que eu resolva joga-los para fora do trem.

E como planeja fazer isso? Perguntou a garota ela parecia se interessar pelo acontecido e lançou um olhar de desprezo aos amigos do moreno. Com esses seus amiguinhos fracos.

Sei que você já sabe quem eu sou. Disse Harry olhando bem nos olhos da garota que se sentiu muito incomodada como se aqueles olhos verdes pudessem ver ate mesmo os seus segredos mais íntimos. Eu sei que Voldemort descobriu há pouco tempo, mas alertou alguns de seus comensais então eu te digo uma coisa. Agora aquele mesmo tom gélido voltou. Se vocês querem lutar comigo estejam preparados para um destino pior do que a morte, pois eu não refrearei nenhum golpe.

Você não pode proteger a todos que lhe cerca Potter. Falou o rapaz loiro olhando de relance para Anne.

Mas posso destruir a todos que tentarem. Falou Harry em seguida Zabine deu as costas e fez sinal para que os outros dois baixassem as mãos.

Não vale a pena. Falou Zabine indo embora seguido pelos dois companheiros.

O quanto eles sabem? Perguntou Luna no seu tom avoado.

Sabem que eu sou o Enviado dos Deuses e que eu sou Falcon. Disse Harry depois de fechar a porta. Os dois que acompanhavam Zabine são comensais de alto escalão já o Zabine não tem a marca negra e não creio que ele um dia terá.

Por que? Perguntou Anne.

Por que ele quer o poder só para ele. Quem respondeu foi Rony não Harry.

Dês do acontecimento no trem nada mais aconteceu na uma semana e pouco que eles chegaram em Hogwarts, os comensais estavam quietos de mais, tanto os espiões tanto da Alcatéia quanto os da Ordem diziam que o Lorde das Trevas estava planejando algo grande, mas somente poucos comensais sabiam o que era, mas provavelmente era mais um plano para por um fim na resistência.

Faltava apenas um dia para o Baile do dias dos Namorados e os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro, alguns a procura de par de ultima hora, outros para conseguir vestes ou mais algumas coisas, os professores também estavam atarefados, Harry conseguira uma autorização para levar uma pessoa que não era aluna de Hogwarts ao baile, os comentários corriam soltos sobre quem seria o par misterioso.

O dia do baile chegara e logo sedo muitos alunos souberam quem era o par do Potter era uma garota linda cabelos tão negros quanto o ébano e olhos cinzentos era alta ela andava sempre com Hermione e Gina que cochichavam coisas umas para as outras, eram três da tarde e a população feminina de Hogwarts parecia ter desaparecido.

Cara, ainda são três horas e elas já estão se arrumando. Falou Rony num tom chocado de voz.

Pelo menos temos certeza que a espera vai valer a pena. Disse Harry num sorriso maroto.

Como você ta tão calmo? Perguntou Neville que estava nervoso para o baile, assim como muitos alunos.

Eu não estou. Falou Harry sorrindo e apontando para uma pilha de livros a sua direita mais da metade deles era sobre quadribol. Mas tento me distrair.

Quantos livros você conseguiu ler? Perguntou Rony.

Só três, e por alguma razão eu li o terceiro livro umas duas vezes. Disse Harry em um tom distraído.

Onde esta Anne? Perguntou uma discípula de Rony chegando perto do grupo.

Ela foi dar uma volta com umas amigas do primeiro ano. Falou Harry lendo pela quarta vez a mesma linha do livro então desistiu e jogou o livro para trás.

Já era hora avançada, devia estar quase na hora do baile Anne e suas amigas estavam voltando para o castelo quando um leve tremor de terra as fez parar, as três meninas que acompanhavam Anne foram arremessadas para longe, duas delas estavam inconscientes, a outra conseguiu ficar consciente e ver algo espantoso, uma aura negra e branca circulava Anne ela segurava uma espada curta que soltava um brilho esbranquiçado como os das estrelas, mas então viu uma sombra a engolir ouviu os gritos dela e então tudo cessou, a menina se levantou com dificuldade e foi ate onde antes estivera a amiga, viu no chão a pequena espada ainda soltando o brilho esbranquiçado e também viu o pedaço de uma capa negra no chão era de tecido fino e dava a impressão de ser algo ruim ela pegou a espada e o pedaço de pano e com dificuldade foi andando para o castelo chamar ajuda, ouviu ao longe as arvores da floresta proibida chacoalharem como se algo lutasse ali, mas não ligou, continuou andando, só agora ela conseguiu sentir cortes em seu corpo, sabia que estava mal, mas não sabia o que a atingira.

Harry já estava pronto e esperava, juntamente com Rony, os seus pares já que Neville esperaria Luna na entrada do Salão comunal da Corvinal, o moreno sentiu um aperto no peito, mas imaginou ser nervosismo olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava pouco para o baile começar então ouviu passos vindo da escada a primeira a aparecer foi Gina que estava com um vestido justo e negro que fez Rony resmungar algo como "Justo e curto de mais" mas este não falou nada, pois assim que Hermione apareceu ele ficou mudo, ela estava com um vestido longo de alcinhas azul escuro um pouco justo mostrando as formas de seu corpo.

Estão lindas. Falou Harry sorrindo, mas ainda olhando nervosamente para as escadas e nem viu as amigas corarem levemente com o elogio.

Ela esta nervosa, custou muito convencê-la a se vestir com o que nós escolhemos. Disse Hermione vendo o nervosismo do amigo Gina já sairá de fininho aproveitando que o irmão estava momentaneamente paralisado.

Você esta maravilhosa. Disse por fim Rony o que fez Hermione corar pela segunda vez, não demorou muito e Megara desceu, ela trajava um vestido preto e prata o que combinava com seus cabelos e olhos, era justo mostrava bem o corpo dela, os cabelos soltos...

Ainda bem que Vênus não mais existe, pois se não ela estaria invejada com sua beleza. Falou Harry meio que sonhador o que fez Hermione rir discretamente e Megara corar violentamente, nem mesmo ela soubera como aceitou ir naquele Baile de Dia dos Namorados, só depois de concordar é que soube o que aquilo significava, ela teve de agüentar sua irmã e as amigas da Alcatéia fazendo milhares de perguntas, sugerindo milhares de coisas, algumas que ela em hipótese nenhuma jamais tinha pensado. Vamos? Perguntou Harry percebendo certos olhares para megara vinda de muitos alunos que ainda estavam esperando seus pares na torre, o que ele não gostou nada.

As portas do salão principal estavam para se abrirem para o baile, muitos casais estavam ali, a maioria comentando sobre o par do Potter, algumas garotas faziam comentários baixinhos ou brigavam com os parceiros por olharem de mais para a estranha.

Ao mesmo tempo em que as portas do Salão Principal se abriram as portas da entrada do castelo também se abriram os alunos que não haviam entrado pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, eles viram uma garota do primeiro ano, ela estava suja e coberta de machucados, nada grave aparentemente, ela parecia fraca e desesperada, muitos pensaram que comensais a tinham atacado, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo ela olhou diretamente para Harry que parecia estar nervoso com alguma coisa, aquela era uma das amigas com que Anne sairá mais cedo.

Potter. A voz da garota saiu fraca ela estendeu a mão esquerda onde estava uma espada pequena, do estilo japonês que emitia um brilho esbranquiçado e um tecido negro em sua mão, tudo ao redor rompeu em comentários, até mesmo os alunos que estavam dentro do salão voltaram para saber o que estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa a levou para a floresta, fomos atacadas minhas amigas estão perto do campo de quadribol. Ao dizer isso ela caiu inconsciente.

Harry sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés ao ver a espada de Anne nas mãos daquela garota se lembrou do aperto no peito uma onda de desespero invadiu seu corpo seguida de perto por uma onda de ódio ouviu ate a ultima palavra da garota, mas não ouviu os comentários dos outros, sentiu algo lhe apertar o braço e ele se virou viu Megara, ela estava com um olhar preocupado em sua direção e o que ela viu nos olhos dele a fez sofrer, era medo, um medo profundo que alcançava a alma, medo de perder a única pessoa de sua família, em seguida foi o ódio.

Vá. Foi a única coisa que ela disse, Harry ainda a olhou, se curvou um pouco e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, ela foi pega de surpresa, mas nada fez, em seguida foi como se um vendaval passasse pelo salão e o Potter já não estava mais lá. Mione vamos ver a garota.

Tenho pena do pobre coitado que pegou Anne. Comentou Rony que em seguida sentiu um tremor forte vindo do solo. Tenho pena de qualquer um que tenha ajudado nisso.

Harry chegou num instante no local onde duas garotas ainda estavam caídas, não ligou, pois sentiu mais alguém o seguindo, só que bem atrás, ele direcionou seus olhos para a floresta, sentia magia negra naquela direção, seus olhos verdes perderam totalmente o brilho e agora pareciam como olhos de uma besta, o som forte como o de um trovão foi ouvido ao longe e ele estava de volta correndo, chegou perto das árvores da floresta, elas pareceram tremer com a presença dele, ele adentrou na floresta, desviava de cada arvore com maestria, como se simplesmente atravessasse elas, chegou num ponto onde havia uma enorme rocha, não parou continuou correndo e quando chegou perto dela pulou com uma facilidade estrema e logo estava no topo dela, a rocha era enorme provavelmente pertencera a um altar antigo, pois ela estava acima das arvores ele avaliou os quatro cantos da floresta, viu de longe as luzes do castelo, então sentiu o cheiro de sangue sendo trazido pelo vento, pulou e seguiu para o leste, dois minutos depois estava em uma pequena clareira onde havia pelo menos quinze centauros feridos, provavelmente alguns mortos.

Não conseguimos detê-lo. Falou um Centauro ao ver Harry, ele ainda estava deitado e o moreno foi até ele se abaixou e o olhou. Vimos a pequena com ele, tentamos alcança-lo, mas aí ele nos atacou.

Obrigado. Disse Harry um brilho azulado saiu de sua mão e os ferimentos do centauro se fecharam. Avise aos seus que em breve nos moveremos fiquem alertas e mandem mensageiros para os elfos depois de dizer isso o rapaz desapareceu.

Harry estava de novo dentro de Hogwarts, bem em frente ao salão principal viu que o baile continuava e sentiu raiva com isso, ele queria matar os responsáveis por levarem sua irmã. Entrou no salão e não precisou procurar, sentiu a energia dos três que estava procurando e foi a um canto escuro do Salão, todos os alunos pararam ao vê-lo ali ele não sentiu a presença de seus amigos no salão, mas não ligou, seu alvo era aqueles três.

Onde ela esta? Perguntou Harry num tom mortal a Zabine e seus dois companheiros, os mesmos que apareceram no trem.

Do que você esta falando? Perguntou o rapaz loiro que então sentiu todo seu corpo ser prensado na parede com força sentiu uma dor imensa no estomago e cuspiu sangue, os olhos dele demonstravam surpresa.

Onde ela esta? Perguntou mais uma vez o moreno só que agora olhando para a garota que tremera ao ver aqueles olhos sem brilho.

Não vou lhe contar nada. A garota tinha um tom autoritário e forte uma aura negra a circulava, mas então a explosão de uma aura assassina fez ela cair de joelhos assim como Zabine e o loiro, que já tinha recuperado o fôlego, o restante do salão também estava ajoelhado, poucos permaneciam de pé, entre eles alguns professores que estavam chocados, mas não conseguiam se mexer.

Você vira comigo. Disse Harry pegando o loiro pelo cabelo e começou a arrasta-lo para fora do salão, mas antes ele olhou para Zabine. Eu prometi a sua mãe e ao seu pai que não deixaria você se envolver com Voldemort nem que para isso eu tenha que te matar então fique quieto aqui, pois eu voltarei para cumprir minha promessa.

Harry Ainda estava arrastando o loiro pelo cabelo, só que agora escada a cima, este se debatia com força tentando se soltar, mas não conseguiu depois de alguns lances de escada e passagens secretas eles chegaram na torre mais alta do castelo, a de Astronomia, mais uma vez Harry arrastou o loiro, que era claramente um comensal, até o para peito, soltou os cabelos dele, mesmo assim ficou um chumaço em suas mão, o loiro tentou fugir só que agora fora agarrado pelo pé, Harry subiu no para peito e pendurou o comensal e ponta cabeça para fora da torre.

Onde ela esta? Perguntou Harry.

Se eu contar eu sou um homem morto.

Se você não contar eu o deixarei vivo tempo o suficiente para desejar a morte. Falou Harry fazendo menção de soltar o rapaz.

Não, espere. Disse o comensal.

Vai me dizer? Perguntou mais uma vez o Moreno só que agora com a mão esquerda ele fazia aparecer a Imperatriz Sombria.

Não posso. Disse o comensal. Então Harry direcionou a espada ao braço direito do comensal e o perfurou este gritou de dor os golpes foram seguidos sem nunca acertar nenhum ponto vital e o comensal sentia dores piores do que as da maldição Cruciatus. Eu conto, eu conto. Gritou o comensal depois de quase vinte minutos Harry parou e olhou para o comensal. Em meu bolso esta o mapa que te levara lá. Disse em um fio de voz o sangue escorria abundantemente dele o moreno trouxe ele mais para perto a Imperatriz sumira e com a mão livre ele procurou o tal mapa dentro das vestes do rapaz, o achou, estava meio manchado de sangue, mas isso ele daria um jeito. Agora me solte, por favor. Implorou.

Não preciso mais de você. Disse Harry soltando o comensal para fora da torre este gritou em desespero, mas aparentemente seu coração estourara antes de chegar ao chão.

Dumbledore ouviu algo como pedra se estilhaçar, provavelmente a gárgula que guardava sua sala que no momento estava cheia de membro da Ordem da fênix, em seguida a porta de sua sala é aberta e por ela entra Harry furioso ele não se importa com ninguém além de Dumbledore.

EU CONFIEI ELA A VOCÊ. Urrou Harry com fúria os olhos ainda sem brilho, mas em sua volta tinha uma presença selvagem e assustadora. EU CONFIEI UMA DAS PESSOAS MAIS IMPORTANTES PARA MIM A VOCÊ E VOCÊ A DEIXOU SER CAPTURADA.

Desculpe Harry, sei que isso não vai adiantar. Disse o velho diretor ele parecia ainda mais velho agora. Pensei que eu tinha reforçado ainda mais as defesas do castelo, mas alguma coisa conseguiu passar.

Reze Dumbledore para que ela esteja viva e continue inteira e sem nenhum ferimento psicológico ou físico, pois se não eu juro por todos os deuses do inferno que voltarei nem que seja da morte para pega-lo e a todos que tentarem te proteger. Falou Harry dando as costas ninguém ousou se meter em seu caminho. Se quer remediar nem que seja um pouco suas ações esteja preparado, pois hoje Voldemort cai e qualquer um que esteja em meu caminho cairá junto.

Estaremos preparados. Falou Dumbledore aquele tom de voz cansado e arrependido não comoveu a Harry.

Em meia hora, esteja preparado juntamente com os seus guerreiros. Depois disso Harry deixou a sala, mas antes dele chegar as escadas um portal azul apareceu a sua frente o que fez muitos se surpreenderem sabendo o que aquilo significava.

Preparem as defesas reúna o máximo de membros possíveis alerte os aurores, aqueles que quiserem nos seguir venham. Falou Dumbledore num tom autoritário só que ainda olhando para o local onde o rapaz sumira. Não é hora para perguntas, se preparem, pois agora nada pode ser feito, a ultima batalha será travada contra o exercito de Voldemort, provavelmente haverá ataques múltiplos por todo o mundo.

Um alerta mundial fora dado a todos os membros e aliados da Alcatéia era o mais alto alerta que pudera aparecer ali diversos lideres, de diversas casas secundarias da Alcatéia apareceram na Cede central, nunca tantos guerreiros de tão alto nível estiveram reunidos daquele jeito, a noticia sobre a captura de um líder se espalhou como pólvora, fúria nascia nos olhos de cada membro ali, ainda mais quando souberam que fora apequena Anne, irmã de Falcon, até mesmo os Elfos que ali se encontravam estavam nervosos e seu brilho natural aumentara.

Harry subiu em uma sacada alta que dava de frente para o Grande jardim da Alcatéia, este estava cheio, repleto, era como se um mar de pessoas tivesse brotado do chão, se percebia que muitos ali não eram humanos, mas ele não ligou, olhou pra todos, era como um exercito, então respirou fundo, sua voz saiu tão alta que provavelmente estava sobre algum feitiço.

Amigos, irmãos e companheiros, hoje Voldemort cai. O silêncio era absoluto, todos absorviam cada palavra do líder. O mesmo maldito que destruiu famílias, despedaçou lares, destruiu esperanças e sonhos o mesmo contra o qual nós lutamos fortemente, o mesmo que nos uniu, ele cavou sua própria cova e agora será o momento dele usa-la, pois ele profanou nossa entidade, ele nos desafiou, ele seqüestrou um de nós, ele pegou Anne Potter. Todo o imenso jardim urrou com fúria e a própria terra pareceu tremer com aquilo, era como se algo muito grande estivesse por vir. Gravem em suas memórias esse dia, o dia em que muitos de nós cairão por nossa causa, o dia em que cumpriremos o nosso propósito, o dia em que as trevas se curvarão perante os Lobos, pois nós somos a Alcatéia, estamos acima de qualquer um e faremos eles se arrependerem. Gritos eram ouvidos pelos gramados, ao longe fortes rugidos saiam de um bosque juntamente com enormes labaredas de fogo. Harry deu as costas e sumiu, Rony tomou o seu lugar e o silencio mais uma vez reinou no local.

Cada um de vocês receberá instruções de como deverá agir, hoje o mundo das trevas irá tremer perante a marca da Alcatéia. Falou mais uma vez o ruivo, mais gritos de apoio, anões agitavam imensos machados de guerra, elfos irradiavam sua aura de luz, humanos batiam suas armas, era uma barulheira enorme, então tudo se silenciou quando cartas apareceram em frente a todos, que as pegaram, aquelas eram as instruções.

Vão e estejam certos que nessa batalha seus nomes se tornarão lendas e seus atos alcançarão os céus e farão os deuses se curvarem. Falou Luna no mesmo tom poderoso de Rony e Harry e então uma onda de gritos fora ouvida em coro, "Em nome de Falcon" e em seguida todo o jardim ficou vazio. Onde Harry esta? Perguntou Luna agora em tom normal olhando diretamente nos olhos de Draco, todos os lideres estavam ali sem exceção, os olhos deles demonstravam fúria, mas nada era comparado aos olhos de Harry.

Foi falar com sua elite. Respondeu o Loiro abraçando Gina pelos ombros, essa nem ao menos se opôs, Rony e seus irmãos fingiram que não notaram.

Temo o que pode acontecer a Anne. Falou Neville em tom de pesar.

Ele não a torturou ainda, nem fez nada de mais, Harry manteve sua mente atenta a de Voldemort. Falou Hermione seus olhos estavam marejados, ela via o amigo naquele estado, mas não podia fazer nada. Temo o que pode acontecer com Harry se algo acontecer a Anne.

Tudo que estiver no caminho de Harry perecera. Falou Luna em um tom profundo. Se Voldemort ousar tocar em Anne nem mesmo os deuses parariam Harry.

Ali estavam Abel, Shade, Smoke, Mina, Adriano, Leonardo, Shiro, Silver Cat e Emily estavam ali, está ultima não sabia o que exatamente estava fazendo ali, mas não contestou, sabia que aqueles eram fortes guerreiros de alto escalão.

Emily você agora faz parte de meus soldados pessoais. Falou Harry respondendo a pergunta da garota que ficou surpresa. Dês de já você não é mais uma aprendiz. Ele a olhou profundamente, como se não permitisse contestação. Aqui estão a minha elite, ela ainda não esta completa ainda falta um membro, mas vocês nove são fortes, seus níveis são iguais ou superiores aos dos lideres. O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro. A missão que eu vou dar a vocês será secreta, não devem falar a ninguém...

Estavam todos prontos em diversas partes do mundo, a Alcatéia estava a posto juntamente com alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, o primeiro grupo que invadiria a ilha dos comensais seria composta somente por lideres, entre eles o próprio Falcon, Hermione, Rony e Draco Malfoy, o restante deveria esperar na costa até que as barreiras de proteção da ilha fossem, destruídas Fred fora enviado a África onde lideraria a frente de batalha e Jorge a China onde juntamente com mestre Ong esmagaria a resistência dos comensais.

Harry estava na costa da ilha britânica, ao seu lado Rony, Hermione e Draco mais afastados, escondidos, estavam milhares de membros da Alcatéia, entre eles Luna, Neville e Gina, os caçadores do mundo inteiro iam participar da ação, entre os grupos estavam anões, elfos, centauros e Tritões também tinham enormes Dragões que apareceriam quando preciso.

Vamos. Disse Harry fechando os olhos, um barco apareceu na costa, os quatro subiram nele e o barco saiu navegando sozinho por entre uma neblina densa, eles já estavam ali por uns vinte minuto quando viram a neblina e dissipar e um enorme arco aparecer a frente, acima dele estava escrito algo.

O que diz no arco? Perguntou Hermione que não enxergava direito, o arco era muito grande.

Se escolheram atravessar esse portão, abandonem toda a esperança. Falou Draco achando aquela frase bem familiar.

No inferno tem um arco mais belo que esse, só que dizem as mesmas palavras. Falou Harry sem ligar pras reações dos amigos, estavam chegando em terra. Estejam preparados, pois estamos no território inimigo. Quando estavam a cinco metros da ilha viram ao longe dois gigantes trajando armaduras imensas, harry desceu do barco seguido de perto por todos, ele começou a caminhar em direção dos gigantes e antes mesmo deles o perceberem já estavam caídos no chão com enormes cortes no peito. Até mesmo Draco se surpreendeu com aquilo, não vira o movimento do moreno. Draco vá para o Leste, lá estará um dos locais para destruir a barreira, Rony para o oeste, Mione logo a frente tem mais um local para destruir a barreira, nós iremos até lá. O rapaz suspirou, mas os olhos verdes sem brilho ainda causavam arrepios ate mesmo nos amigos. Tomem cuidado. Em seguida eles se separaram.

Draco corria numa velocidade tremenda, seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam com desejo de luta, mas nenhum inimigo que aparecia em sua frente o fazia parar, eram fracos, por todo o caminho ele deixara um rastro de sangue, comensais, Lycans, Vampiros, Górgonas, esse ultimo foi uma surpresa para ele, mas ainda bem que ele percebeu o que era de longe, pois se tivesse mais um pouco perto e olhasse diretamente pra a górgonas estaria transformado em estatua, também viu seres estranhos, provavelmente zumbis, mas não importava, o que aparecia caia pela sua lamina.

Depois de meia hora correndo ele já havia percorrido uma enorme distancia, o fazendo pensar qual é o tamanho da ilha, viu a frente dois gigantes, acelerou mais ainda a ponto de qualquer um que o olhasse só veria uma mancha negra, ele passou pelos gigantes sem nem ao menos eles perceberem, mas não os deixou intactos, cortou-lhes as pernas com um forte balanço da espada, mais 10 minutos e ele vê ao longe um enorme obelisco no estilo egípcio, algo vermelho brilhava no obelisco e ele pode constatar que eram milhares e milhares de Hieróglifos vermelhos sangue que irradiavam um pouco de luz.

Quando estava a cinqüenta metros do obelisco ele sentiu um arrepio subindo sua espinha e saltou para trás, segundos depois no local onde estivera apareceu uma enorme cratera, a poeira subiu, mas logo foi varrida por uma enorme onda de energia. A surpresa se estampou nos olhos do loiro a sua frente estava ele mesmo, era uma copia quase que perfeita sua, se não fosse os cabelos, que em vez de loiros platinados eram negros como a escuridão, os olhos também eram negros.

O que é você? Perguntou Draco ainda surpreso com o que via.

Eu sou você. Disse o estranho. Mas prefiro que me chame de Dark. Um sorriso frio apareceu em seu lábio. Eu sou o guardião do Obelisco, qualquer um que se aproxime terá de lutar com sigo mesmo.

O meu oposto. Murmurou Draco.

Exato. Falou Dark batendo palmas como se aquilo fosse algo realmente espetacular. Eu sei tudo o que você sabe, eu sou tão poderoso quanto você, eu sou sua própria escuridão. Foi rápido, Draco viu seu oponente desaparecer e reaparecer ao seu lado. Eu sou você...

Não é não. Falou Draco num tom cínico. Se você fosse como eu não teria falado tanto e sim me atacado para matar. Um sorriso de desdém nasceu nos lábios do loiro e então tudo ao redor dele pareceu explodir uma enorme nuvem negra tomou conta do local.

Depois de uns vinte segundos a nuvem é dissipada por uma enorme onda de impacto que as lança para longe revelando Drago e Dark, punho a punho, os dois ao mesmo tempo saíram da posição e tentaram dar um chute alto, em direção a cabeça do oponente, ambos se defenderam da mesma maneira e mais uma onda de choque percorreu o local. Draco se abaixou rapidamente tentando dar uma rasteira no seu oponente, mas este deu um mortal para trás escapando e assim que Dark tocou o chão uma espada apareceu em sua mão e ele tentou separar a cabeça de Draco de se corpo, mas este, num movimento rápido tirou a espada da bainha e se protegeu, o chão debaixo de seus pés afundou e eles ficaram assim medindo forças.

Não adianta. Falou Dark sorrindo. Tudo o que você sabe eu sei, cada golpe que você dá eu sei revidar.

O mesmo vale para mim. Disse Draco colocando mais força na espada e arremessando seu oponente para trás.

Eu sou tão poderoso quanto você, então nunca me vencera. Disse Dark uma aura começou a circula-lo ele levantou a mão livre e então uma esfera negra apareceu centímetros da palma da mão. Solares. Gritou e a esfera foi em direção de Draco que sorriu, levantou o braço esquerdo e recebeu o feitiço diretamente, chamas negras tomaram conta de tudo a sua volta mas por alguma razão não o queimaram.

Você só é uma copia. Falou Draco uma aura rocha o circulou, seus olhos cinzentos mudaram de cor, agora estavam em um tom prateado, a terra tremeu, então um enorme dragão roxo saiu do chão, era muito parecido com o Ultimo Imperador só que menor, era feito de pura energia.

O que é isso? Perguntou Dark surpreso ele não sabia o que era aquilo era impossível. A magia do obelisco devia me criar igual a você, devia me dar todo conhecimento que você possui.

A magia do obelisco devia criar alguém que é o meu oposto. Falou Draco com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Mas Voldemort só pensou que pessoas boas viessem aqui por isso colocou outro feitiço fazendo que toda copia fosse má. O Dragão parecia aumentar de tamanho, mas parte do seu corpo nunca saia do chão. Eu não sou bonzinho como os outros, não tenho a piedade que os outros tem mas luto ao lado deles por escolha. A temperatura no local subiu de uma vez era um calor intenso os olhos agora prateados de Draco não demonstrava realmente que ele era alguém digamos do bem. Que toda a existência seja consumida. Aquelas palavras soaram como uma sentença de morte e então o dragão começou a voar em direção de Dark. Likg ihkj. Num raio de trezentos metros quadrados tudo rompeu em chamas roxas de calor tão intenso que nada sobrou, nem mesmo as bestas que estavam escondidas para atacar o intruso, nem mesmo o Obelisco ficou em pé, pois desapareceu consumido pelas chamas, mesmo sendo um objeto carregado da magia mais forte e profana que existisse, o que provava que aquelas chamas consumiria tudo em seu caminho.

Assim como as chamas haviam aparecido elas desapareceram, revelando agora um descampado, até mesmo rochas aviam derretido e lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy em pé, seus olhos voltaram ao normal, ele olhou para onde antes estava o Obelisco, mas agora não se encontrava nada, sorriu satisfeito e agradeceu mentalmente aos centauros que ensinaram tal coisa, mais um pouco de treino e com certeza ele poderia ser um dos mais forte dos mundo e voltaria a desafiar o Potter, afinal podem ser amigos agora mas serão eternos rivais.

Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que Rony se separa de seus amigos, o caminho que ele percorria estava cheio de oponentes, mas ele não tinha muito tempo a perder, eles teriam de destruir a barreira rapidamente, então destruía cada inimigo que seus punhos alcançavam, o golpe certeiro com certeza mataria um bruxo normal e provavelmente deixaria um minotauro fora de ação e olha que esses seres eram mais fortes que gigantes, mas quando começou a aparecer vampiros e Lycans ele precisou desembainhar sua espada e o estrago aumentou já que seu alcance também aumentou, rapidamente vampiros e lycans caiam uma ou duas vezes ele teve de parar para enfrentar inimigos mais poderosos, como um bando de pelo menos cinqüenta Harpias, conseguira derrota-las atraindo-as com um pão que levava num saquinho dentro das vestes, ele imaginou que algo assim aconteceria, para falar a verdade ele era o que estava mais preparado, as suas costa estava uma mochila onde estava varias coisas que o poderia ajudar, como as Granadas Estuporantes feitas por Fred e Jorge, ou também uma granada de alho, vampiros não eram repelidos por ela, mas por causa de seus sentidos anormalmente fortes eles se incomodavam com aquilo a ponto de sair de perto. Quando as Harpias avançavam para o pão ele usou o Solares pegou quase todas elas, sobrando somente duas que caíram decepadas.

O segundo inimigo que encontrara e o fizera parar fora uma quimera anormalmente grande, seu corpo de cabra com pelos tão duros quanto escamas de dragão, de seu tronco saia duas cabeças uma de um leão, que rugia fortemente, e outra de cabra, o rabo dela era de um dragão bem longo e na ponta parecia que tinha uma bola com espinhos. A besta era realmente forte e rápida, ela não cairia com feitiços de fogo, já que sua cabeça de leão já cuspia fogo tão forte quanto o de um dragão, o pelo extremamente duro não permitia que nem mesmo sua espada a ferisse. Ele pensou rápido desviando das investidas da besta, ele analisava os movimentos dela e logo encontrou um padrão, a besta demorava cerca de cinco segundos para conseguir cuspir fogo e quando fazia isso levantava as duas cabeças e ela desviava por segundos o olho do alvo, precisava ser rápido e assim foi, ele saltou para trás e a besta estava pronta para soltar fogo pela boca, quando Rony apareceu a sua frente e agarrou os dois pescoços da fera que tentou se debater para morder o rival, mas não conseguiu, com a força estrondosa de Rony ele conseguiu estrangular a quimera que caiu sem vida, ele ainda teve tempo de fazer um forte no abdômen da Besta onde as defesas eram mais vulneráveis e banhou sua espada com o sangue dela, que era aparentemente venenoso quando sangue tocou a lamina prateada ele mudou de vermelho para azul e depois desapareceu como se fosse absorvido pela lamina e o ruivo soube que qualquer ser que sofresse um corte com aquela arma teria uma morte muito desagradável.

Mas depois disso só inimigos mais fracos apareciam e ele já estava começando a subir, algo que estranhou mas não fez nada, apenas continuou correndo então ao longe ele viu uma enorme coluna de mármore negro, como aquelas colunas que sustentavam os templos gregos quando estava mais perto viu uma sombra saindo da coluna, antes mesmo da sombra tomar forma direito Rony já havia acelerado mais ainda e quando estava a poucos passos da sombra desferiu um forte soco com o braço esquerdo, a onda de choque fora tremenda, a própria terra tremera, arvores retorcidas que estavam por perto se curvaram ate quebrarem seus troncos grossos.

Não adianta. Falou a sombra então Rony pulou para trás e viu a sombra tomar forma era da mesma altura que ele cabelos estranhamente azuis claro e olhos negros o rosto foi o ultimo a aparecer e foi com grande surpresa que Rony viu seu rosto no estranho ser, só ai ele notou que aquela sombra era realmente ele a única diferença era o cabelo azul e os olhos negros, aproveitou para analisar a sua volta viu que a coluna estava na beira de um rochedo abaixo dele estava o mar não sabia por que alguém colocaria algo tão importante num lugar tão fácil de ser destruído.

Quem é você? Pergunta Rony já analisando todas as alternativas de batalhas que pudera, notou que aquele ser provavelmente era uma copia sua, só faltava confirmar, então provavelmente sabia tudo o que ele sabia, mas espera aí, ele não estava com sobretudo, estranho, devia haverer uma copia dele, então chegou a uma conclusão mas precisava testar.

Creio que já chegou a suas próprias conclusões. Falou o ser de cabelos azuis. Me chame de Bil se assim preferir.

Vamos ver se você é bom. Uma aura azul se desprendeu de Rony e uma negra se desprendeu de Bil, os dois avançaram com ferocidade um para o outro e seus punhos mais uma vez se encontram e mais uma onda de choque forte desprendeu do golpe, dessa vez arremessando as arvores caídas para bem longe dali e fazendo a terra tremer com mais força, Rony ouviu o barulho de rocha caindo na água, provavelmente um pedaço de rocha do penhasco caíra no mar, mas não parou para pensar, mais uma vez ele tentou golpear a sombra com um chute em direção das pernas, mas a sombra pareceu pensar a mesma coisas suas pernas se encontraram, mais uma onda de choque, só que agora Rony fez um movimento que ele não usava em suas lutas, que geralmente eram físicas, ele apontou a mão para o rosto de Bil, fazendo a palma da mão ficar a menos de três centímetros daquele rosto também anormalmente pálido, sorriu e disse. Expulsorium. Bil sentiu seu pescoço ser curvado para trás e quase romper e depois foi o resto de seu corpo que foi arremessado para trás, caindo a menos de cinco metros da Coluna de mármore negro.

Belo truque. Falou Bil se levantando do chão, mas não encontrou mais Rony no mesmo lugar então olhou para trás, mas ele também não estava ali olhou para cima, mas também não se encontrara em lugar nenhum, sua energia desaparecera, pensou por um segundo que ele estava de baixo da terra, mas não sentiu nenhuma vibração vindo dela, então só ai ele percebeu algo estranho o sobretudo que seu oponente carregava estava caído no chão, correu ate aquele local e se abaixou para pegar o sobretudo, mas não conseguiu levanta-lo do chão, era muito pesado.

Você só consegue copiar o poder que seu oponente deixa transparecer, no meu caso minha força física. Falou Rony aparecendo às costas do seu oponente, ele também ficara de costa de forma que os dois se encostaram como se fosse medir o tamanho, era uma cena estranha, quem visse pensaria que o Ruivo estava encostado num espelho mágico que alterava a cor do cabelo. Mas este sobretudo suga grande parte da minha força física, então quando eu o tiro fico mais forte, mais rápido e mais mortal. Ambos sumiram mais uma onda de choque foi sentida e então eles voltaram a aparecer Bil estava caído de costa para o chão e Rony estava de pé ao seu lado com um sorriso vitorioso, este fechou o punho, uma aura marrom e dourada o circulou, era seu desejo de luta, seus olhos ficaram em um tom de azul marinho bem profundo. Adeus. Ele desferiu um soco em Bil que ainda estava caído, fora forte, aparentemente toda a ilha tremia ou grande parte dela, a sombra desapareceu, um forte barulho de rocha trincando foi ouvido e Rony simplesmente deu um grande salto para trás, parando a mais de cinqüenta metros de onde estava e viu que grande parte do penhasco se desprendia da ilha e começava a cair em direção do mar, a coluna de mármore negro estava totalmente trincada e antes de cair para o mar se espatifou e depois afundou no mar Rony deu as costas e viu ao longe uma forte luz Rocha, era facilmente reconhecida já que a ilha era escura, e ai soube que Draco também ganhara.

Mesmo que estivesse correndo o Maximo que podia Hermione não emparelhava com Harry e mesmo assim ela tinha a impressão de que ele não estava dando tudo de si, o que a deixava meio frustrada, tentou acelerar mais, mas não conseguiu vencer o quase um metro que ele estava a frente, ela já nem conseguia ver direito as coisas ao seu lado, tudo era borrões negros e vermelho, o que definitivamente não parecia para Harry, já que este desferia golpes rápidos com a Imperatriz, que estava com força total, ela estava correndo a quase uma hora, seu fôlego estava acabando, afinal ela estava correndo no ritmo que Harry impunha, não no seu próprio, mas foi com grande surpresa que o amigo diminuiu a velocidade e se emparelhou com ela.

Pare de pensar que você é mais lenta ou mais rápida. Falou Harry sem olha-la. Liberte sua mente das limitações em que você mesmo criou, sinta a magia dentro de seu peito, ela é grande você é milhares de vezes mais poderosa que isso. Quando ele falou isso ela tentou falar algo, mas sentiu que se fizesse isso diminuiria o ritmo. Mione, sinta o vento na hora que você corre, você esta fazendo errado, você esta forçando a passagem, não se deve fazer isso, pois fazendo isso seu corpo só esta criando maior resistência com o ar, sinta as brechas que o ar abre, é como um túnel azul infinito, se você o alcançar poderá voar, mas se não acreditar nele será jogada para o infinito.

Hermione se concentrou nas palavras do amigo, sabia que ele estava lhe ensinando algo diferente, então olhou para frente sentiu o ar bater de encontro com seu rosto era cortante, até um pouco sufocante, tentou forçar, mas parecia que uma força invisível a segurava e a puxava para trás, então tentou se acalmar, tentou controlar a respiração e foi como se o vento tivesse desaparecido, ela viu um rasgo azul a alguns metros a sua frente, mas toda vez que chegava perto ele se afastava mais, então respirou fundo, deixou de fazer força, então finalmente ela conseguiu alcançar aquela fenda azul no ar, quando a ultrapassou ela viu como se tivesse num enorme túnel seu corpo estava mais leve, olhou para o lado e via as coisas perfeitamente como se tivesse em câmera lenta, logo Harry apareceu ao seu lado.

Estou orgulhoso. Disse o moreno sorrindo e agora sim olhava para ela. O ar faz parte de sua existência, trabalhe nisso e nem mesmo um deus poderá alcançar o seu poder descendente de Circe.

Não gosto que me chamem assim. Disse Mione, ela ficou surpresa por um segundo por conseguir falar e não perder o ritmo.

Então se torne maior que a rainha de todas as feiticeiras e assuma seu trono. Falou Harry num tom mais serio. Pois por onde você andar eles irão se referir a você como a Descendente de Circe.

Vou supera-la. Aquilo não foi uma afirmação e sim uma sentença e depois dela dizer isso os dois ficaram quietos por um segundo, até que avistaram um enorme monumento, muito parecido com Stonehage, ao longe, quando chegaram mais perto viram que era duas a três vezes maior do que o que se encontrava na Inglaterra e era totalmente feito de um mármore verde escuro, com runas escritas em um vermelho sangue profundo, ambos pararam de repente, uma massa de ar maciço estourou em suas costas, mas não se moveram.

Uma risada, não uma risada comum e sim uma maníaca, sem vida e com uma única coisa identificável que era o enorme desejo de sangue e morte, era psicótico, então de trás de uma das enormes pedras saiu um ser alto cabelos longos e negros seu corpo era quase que totalmente envolto por faixas, aqueles olhos azuis sem vida refletiam uma felicidade maníaca e eles não fitavam a Harry e sim a Hermione que sentiu um enorme sentimento de repulsa invadir seu peito, seguido de um lampejo muito forte de ódio.

Minha princesa, minha doce e linda princesa. Falou Devon em um tom maníaco olhando para Hermione, ele desapareceu e reapareceu em frente a Hermione e ia lhe tocar o rosto quando sentiu uma mão forte segurar o seu braço e o apertar tão forte que mesmo seus ossos sendo fortes quebraram, mas logo voltaram ao normal, ele olhou para quem se atrevera a interferir e encontrou um par de olhos verdes tão selvagens que pela primeira vez em mais de três mil anos o fez temer a vida, pois sabia que a morte seria um beneficio que o dono daqueles olhos verdes não o daria, mas não se intimidou, ou pelo menos não demonstrou. Solte-me bastardo imundo não se intrometa entre eu e minha princesa, ela é minha.

Onde ela esta? Perguntou Harry seu tom saiu profundo e poderoso, como de alguém que viveu muito mais do que qualquer mortal e mais uma vez Devon tremeu.

Vá ate o centro da ilha, lá se encontra todo o exercito de Voldemort, ele o está esperando, mas antes terá de enfrentar o guardião desse monumento ou da barreira, já que este lugar é o único que esta mantendo a barreira contra intrusos. Falou Devon, então um sorriso maldoso nasceu de seus lábios ao se lembrar da defesa dos pontos de barreira.

Te encontro lá. Disse Harry olhando agora para Hermione que já desembainhara sua espada afirmou com um aceno da cabeça e, ao mesmo tempo que pulou para trás, Harry soltou o Braço de Devon que não se moveu, apenas deu as costas para Hermione e sentou no chão olhando o caminho em que o rapaz começou a andar.

Vai ser interessante. Falou Devon ao ver fiapos de sombra se desprenderem da Stonehage negra e se juntarem poucos metros à frente de Harry, logo a sombra tomou forma tinha cabelos brancos, face pálida, olhos prateados e um sobretudo vermelho sangue lhe caia sobre as costas, lá estava uma copia perfeita do enviado da Luz.

Sou sua sombra e escuridão. Falou o ser de cabelos Brancos. Eu me cha...

Não me interesso em saber o seu nome. Falou Harry sem se abalar ao contrario de Hermione que estava chocada o poder daquela sombra era enorme. Você não é minha escuridão, não é minha sombra não chega nem a ser um fiapo dela, pois eu já a enfrentei diversas vezes. Harry sumiu e apareceu atrás de sua copia, ele estava com a palma da mão a poucos centímetros da nuca da sombra, Devon se levantou num salto só ao sentir aquele aumento súbito de energia vindo do rapaz e então fez um movimento com as mãos uma enorme barreira azul escura saiu do chão e formou um enorme muro que quase se perdia no alto, mas era possível ver através da barreira. Supremacia de Rá.

Um clarão tão forte que foi visto ate mesmo fora da ilha por diversos quilômetros seguida de perto por uma onda de calor maciço tão forte que mataria qualquer coisa normal, depois disso a terra tremeu e Devon viu um mar de fogo onde antes havia o Enviado dos Deuses, tremeu com uma força tremenda achou por um segundo que ate mesmo o enviado tinha se desintegrado com aquilo e quando as chamas começaram a baixar ele viu uma sombra recortada pelas chamas, olhos verdes bestiais brilhavam e então ele soube que aquele era Harry, o viu dando as costas e indo embora, atravessando o fogo infernal, se não fosse algumas das defesas da ilha, com toda certeza ela teria sido consumida pelas chamas e estaria lançada na escuridão com aquele único feitiço, então o fogo desapareceu, o monumento não estava mais lá, tudo que se via era um enorme desfiladeiro, o maldito havia separado a ilha em duas, aquela não era a força de um humano ele tinha certeza, aquilo beirava a força divina.

Devon teve seus pensamentos cortados ao ouvir o "canto" baixo e mortal de uma lamina cortando o ar, ele pulou para trás dando um mortal e caindo a poucos metros de Hermione, que havia desferido o golpe, sorriu, todos os seus pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente, aquele sentimento possessivo o invadiu, ele sentiu o cheiro de morte vindo dela, o cheiro de sangue de diversas gerações, se sentiu atraído por ela, queria possui-la, queria aquele poder que ela guardava e ainda não alcançará, ela avançou mais uma vez só que dessa vez ele defendeu com uma cimitarra de lâmina negra, aquela era uma das laminas negras, a única que se recusara a ir para o lado de Harry e Hermione queria saber qual era o poder dela.

Meu doce anjo. Falou Devon a poucos centímetros do rosto de Hermione, esta deu dois passos para o lado quebrando a formação de medida de força em que ambos estavam e fazendo Devon se desequilibrar, ela não pensou duas vezes e direcionou a lamina para o pescoço do inimigo, mas este desaparecera, ela se agachou, para milésimos de segundos depois a cimitarra negra de Devon cortar alguns fios de seu cabelo, sem parar para respirar ela deu um soco no peito do guerreiro negros que foi arremessado para trás, mas ainda sim caiu de pé, sendo arrastado mais alguns metros para trás, a força dos golpes era tremenda, cada golpe de espada não bloqueado formava uma lâmina de vento cortante que percorria vario quilômetros, quando bloqueado, a onda de choque fazia a terra tremer. Isso minha princesa, sinta o desejo de matar. Falava Devon a cada encontrão de espada que tinham.

Devon desviou de um golpe de espada de Hermione e se aproximou tanto que não havia como ela desviar, mas ele não a golpeou apenas aproximou seu rosto do de hermione e tentou beijar seus lábios, esta não podia manejar a espada, então a soltou, agarrou Devon pelo peito prendendo os braços dele junto, ele sorri no primeiro segundo, mas depois desfez o sorriso ao sentir cada osso de seu tórax trincar com o grande aperto que a garota fez, sentiu suas costelas estourando e perfurando seu pulmão, seu próprio coração, sentiu uma dor aguda ao sentir a espinha trincar, ele ia ser partido em dois, então com os braços ele golpeou os lados do pescoço de Hermione que com a dor o jogou para trás, o viu cair no chão, seus braços estavam um uma posição estranha, o osso estava exposto, também se via alguns ossos no peito dele, um sangue negro fluía abundantemente, provavelmente havia perfurado os pulmões e o coração, ia dar as costas pensando que ele estava morto quando ouviu sua risada maníaca.

Isso. Falou Devon se levantando de um salto, seu peito estava pontilhado por diversos ossos ensangüentados, seus braços ainda estavam com fraturas expostas, ela sentiu uma forte repulsa e nojo ao ver aquela cena, ele sangrava e ria como se nada acontecia. Mais eu quero lutar mais, eu quero, a tempos não sinto essa dor, a tempos não sinto essa alegria, a tempos que eu procuro isso, a como você é especial minha rainha, como você me faz feliz. Conforme ele ia falando estalos eram ouvidos, seus braços voltavam a posição normal com estalos secos, ele não demonstrava dor, parecia excitado, aquilo, ao ver de Hermione, era doentio e nojento, viu os ossos do braço voltar para dentro da carne dilacerada, viu os cortes se fechando, viu os ossos do peito voltando para dentro do corpo, a não ser alguns pedaços anormalmente grandes que caíram no chão, ouviu mais estalos vindo dele, era como se ossos novos estivessem crescendo, e quando tudo terminou ela viu uma pele queimada que se mexia, aquela era a verdadeira pele de Devon, parecia que algo vivo se mexia ali dentro, por debaixo da pele dele, então novas faixas apareceram em volta.

Ele ainda ria como um maníaco, Hermione estava chocada, aquilo era repugnante, a simples lembrança de que aquela coisa a desejava lhe dava náuseas, ele ainda exibia um sorriso maníaco, ele a olhava como se quisesse despi-la, o que era bem provável, ele avançou correndo, ela se sentiu acuada, os olhos dele estavam diferentes então ela sentiu um calor em seu peito e se lembrou da Cruz Ansata, a tirou de seu pescoço, Devon já estava pulando para cima dela quando ela pegou a espada e encostou a crus na lamina, uma luz mais forte e quente do que acontecera no ataque ao expresso surgiu, Devon sentiu suas ataduras queimarem e se refazerem diversas vezes, sentiu sua pele queimar mais ainda e então recuou.

A luz desaparecera e lá estava sua amada, a aquela mulher que cheirava a sangue, mas espera, cadê aquele cheiro delicioso, ele não conseguiu senti-lo, e percebeu que ela conseguira se livrar dele, tudo por causa daquelas malditas foices que ela segurava em suas mãos, foices em forma de meia lua douradas com um cabo pequeno azul ônix, o que era diferente do azul da primeira vez, o cabo era pequeno e cabia perfeitamente nas mãos dela.

Você não pode. Berrou Devon num ato de fúria. Não faça seu cheiro mudar. Ódio transparecia naqueles olhos sem vida. Mude de volta, eu quero você do jeito que era, eu a quero, eu quero possuir-te, venha para o meu lado, experimente a escuridão, vamos fazer milhares caírem aos nossos pés, implorarem para que os matemos, venha. Ele estava ensandecido, era claro isso, mas Hermione não ligava, sentia a forte corrente de energia percorrer o seu corpo, aquilo era parte de seu real poder, e era aquilo que ela tinha de alcançar para se tornar maior do que Circe, para ter o direito de ser conhecida como a Rainha das Feiticeiras, ela queria esse posto para provar a si mesma que conseguia ser uma das mais poderosas, e se Devon fosse o primeiro a cair por isso, ela não se importaria.

Ela avançou, as pequenas foices facilitavam seus movimentos, ela pulou, com a foice da mão direita tentou golpear o topo da cabeça de Devon, este a defendeu com a cimitarra negra, mas se descuidou pois com a foice da mão esquerda Hermione o golpeou no abdômen, sangue negro jorrou, o corte era fundo, mas logo se fechou, mas ela não ligou, aproveitou a leve distração do oponente e pulou, deu um chute no peito e outro no rosto dele o lançando para trás, o fazendo cair de costas, ela pulou alto, cruzou os braços e quando estava próximo a Devon os descruzou este já havia saído de lá, mas duas enormes fendas abriram o chão quando Hermione as atingiu com a foice.

Esquente. Murmurou Hermione e das laminas das foices douradas começou a sair uma fumaça azul, ela avançou mais uma vez e tentou golpear Devon no peito, mas este defendeu com a espada uma onda de choque se formou no campo de batalha, agora ele é que lhe acertou um chute no abdômen, ela cuspiu sangue e voou para trás, mas quando tocou o chão avançou ambos começaram a trocar golpes, não mais se preocupando em se defender, só desviavam se sentissem que o golpe ia ser realmente grave, os ferimentos de Devon não se fechavam mais e Hermione sabia que era por causa da lâmina quente, ela por um segundo ouviu algo como pele e tecido se rasgando e foi só o tempo dela pular para trás, quando um enorme rabo de escorpião se fincou no chão, aquilo sim a deixou surpresa, o rabo de escorpião desprendia do meio das costas de Devon e pingava um liquido verde claro, que ao tocar o chão soltava uma forte fumaça.

Me traga ela de volta. Urrou Devon avançando, ele a golpeou com a espada mas ela defendeu, ele girou o corpo e ela se curvou para trás, se não a enorme cauda de escorpião a pegaria, antes de cair no chão ela viu a fenda azul que vira quando Harry a ensinara mais cedo, tocou o chão e ultrapassou a fenda, Devon a perdeu de vista por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente dela cortar-lhe a cauda de escorpião, jatos de liquido verde iam para todos os lados, mas não a atingiu pois apareceu a uns vinte metros dele.

Ambos se encarara estavam ofegantes e feridos, perto de seus limites, os dois precisavam se recompor, mas não tinham tempo para isso, então avançaram, mais uma vez as armas se chocaram, a força era tremenda, tudo ao redor deles saiu voando para longe, por alguns segundos eles ficaram ali comparando forças até serem arremessados para trás, ambos caíram de costas, as foices de Hermione brilharam intensamente e voltaram a forma de uma única espada, a Cruz Ansata apareceu de volta em cima do peito dela suas forças estavam se esvaindo, mas mesmo assim ela levantou a cabeça e viu que Devon também estava de costas no chão mas em seguida ouviu sua risada.

Eu voltarei minha princesa, eu voltarei e farei você vir para o meu lado, farei sua verdadeira essência voltar e assim seremos felizes e faremos todos implorarem por suas vidas. Depois disso ele riu mais ainda ate que sua risada se tornou um eco distante e ele desapareceu, só ai ela se sentiu aliviada, mas depois se sentiu frustrada, não conseguira vencê-lo, tinha de ficar mais forte, sentiu sua visão falhar, ouviu os passos de alguém.

Mione tome. Aquela voz ela conhecia sentiu sua cabeça ser erguida e algo gelado invadir sua garganta, em seguida ela tremeu fortemente, uma fumaça azul esbranquiçada saia de seu corpo e seus ferimentos começaram a se fechar sua visão voltou ao normal e ela viu os cabelos ruivos de Rony. Você esta bem?

Agora estou. Falou Hermione se levantando do chão.

Senti sua energia de longe. Falou Rony impressionado. Não lutei com alguém muito forte por isso não usei tudo o que tinha, mas você quem você enfrentou, sua sombra?

Não, Harry que enfrentou o guardião da barreira. Falou Hermione, ela respirou fundo, sentia suas forças voltarem ela sabia que aquele remédio que Rony a dera era algo dos Elfos que fazia você recuperar totalmente as forças. Ele separou a ilha em duas partes.

O que ele usou para dar uma onda de calor tão grande? Perguntou Rony curioso, pois a sentira e também sentira a onda de choque tanto que fora arremessado para trás por ela.

Ele usou a Supremacia de Rá e creio que não usou nem metade de sua real força. Disse Hermione.

Quando ele entra no estado Berseker era para ele se descontrolar. Falou Rony curioso.

Ele só tem um objetivo nesse momento, e é matar Voldemort, ele não descansara até isso ser feito e ai de quem entrar em seu caminho. Falou Hermione num tom profundo. E se ele encontrar quem capturou Anne... Hermione parou ao sentir uma intensa aura assassina ao longe, mas mesmo de longe se sentiu levemente sufocada.

Acho que ele já encontrou. Falhou Rony em seguida ambos desapareceram e um enorme lobo branco subiu irradiando uma luz forte dando um grande contraste com as nuvens negras então por toda a ilha portais azuis apareceram e a grande batalha estava iniciada.

N/A: Ae galera olha eu aqui...olha ai eu tentei atualizar o mais rápido possível o cap ta meio pequeno então não me matem...hahaha só eu pra dizer isso...espero que gostem e comentem e votem bastante...t+

N/A2: Pata aqueles que querem saber o que é um obelisco eu te digo que é algo bem parecido com o monumento americano a Washington só que menor eu acho. O obelisco que eu estou usando aqui é do estilo egípcio mas ate mesmo os Gauleses tinham um tipo (para aqueles que já leram Asterix e Obelix sabem como é).

N/A3: Bom essa é só para enrolar mesmo então nem precisam ler hahahahah

Nota do Beta: Cara, é muito bom ler os capítulos antes de todo mundo!!!!! HuAhUa HuAhUa


	25. FINAL: O Ultimo Ato

O Ultimo Ato

Harry confiara em Hermione para cuidar de Devon, então continuava o seu caminho na mesma velocidade se não mais rápido, nada o parava, tudo o que se metia em seu caminho caia sem nem ao menos saber o que lhe atingiu, aquela maldita ilha era grande, desgraça, provavelmente ela nem era para existir ali.

Harry parou de repente e uma imensa massa de ar explodiu a suas costas, árvores e cadáveres voavam para frente, eram diversos cadáveres, Lycans, Quimeras, medusas, Harpias, Gigantes e até mesmo um enorme corpo carbonizado, devi ter quase trinta metros, e tudo aterrissou a centenas de metros a sua frente e segundos depois romperam em chamas negras, do meio das chamas saiu um ser alto, de pelo menos um e noventa de altura, seu rosto tinha um aspecto felino, provavelmente alguém que, como Voldemort, abandonou sua humanidade para ganhar poder, os olhos azuis em forma de fenda, ele sorria, dentes serrilhados em sua boca eram visíveis, eram brancos como perolas, era forte e uma magia muito profana exalava de seu corpo, trajado de um longo manto negro, assim como sua capa, em que carregava gravado um enorme escudo vermelho sangue com um crânio branco, de sua boca saia uma serpente de olhos vermelhos.

¬Seja bem vindo ao dia de sua morte. Falou o estranho ser em voz grossa, que lembrava levemente um rugido baixo de um tigre e só ai é Harry percebeu que a pele do estranho era alaranjada.

Não foi dito muita coisa, pois em seguida o estranho desapareceu e Harry sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás, deu um mortal no ar e caiu de pé, olhou para onde estava segundos antes e lá estava o maldito filho da mãe, ele não era igual àqueles patéticos seres que se meteram em seu caminho, mas ele acabaria como eles. O estranho desapareceu mais uma vez, mas quando reapareceu à frente de Harry com seu braço direito estendido como se tivesse querendo acertar algo, o moreno não estava mais no local.

Onde você está maldito? Perguntou o ser, em seguida ele pulou para trás, a terra tremeu e uma grande cratera surgiu no local da poeira que subiu, dela saiu o Potter com aqueles olhos sem brilho.

Qual o Seu nome? Perguntou Harry caminhando ate o inimigo.

Para que quer saber? Perguntou o estranho.

Para por em sua lapide. Foi rápido tão rápido que o estranho só escapou por puro reflexo, Harry estendeu a mão e um jato vermelho sangue voou na direção do inimigo, que pulou pro lado, o jato vermelho atingiu as chamas negras que se extinguiram instantaneamente.

Trians. Falou o estranho. Mas não disse o meu nome para colocar em minha lápide, e sim para que saiba quem lhe derrotou. Uma risada maníaca saiu dos lábios deformados de Trians. Eu Trians o mais poderoso dos espadas negras, o que mais esta perto de Lorde Voldemort, tanto em poder quanto em mente. A mesma risada maníaca, aqueles olhos azuis demonstravam loucura, ele fora corrompido pelo poder de Voldemort, tolo. E também temos uma coisa em comum. Falou Trians.

E o que seria? Perguntou Harry, ele tava analisando Trians com atenção, se ele estava perto de Voldemort em poder então o cara de cobra não estava lá essas coisas.

Sua queria irmãzinha. Falou Trians com deboche na voz. Ela foi fácil de capturar, graças a isso eu ganhei mais poder, estou beirando a um ser divino, sou mais do que qualquer lendário. Os olhos azuis tinha o brilho maníaco, mas não percebiam a cabeça baixa do Potter, nem a sombra que os cabelos dele projetavam sobre os olhos. Nem precisei usar meus poderes, só a distrai por um instante e injetei um veneno nela que a paralisou e depois foi fácil traze-la aqui, a essa hora meus companheiros devem estar se divertindo com ela, talvez se você ficar quieto possa ouvir ela implorar por sua vida ou chamando o seu nome.

Trians começou a rir mais uma vez, alto, mas parou, se sentiu sufocado, ouviu uma forte explosão, como de um trovão, e olhou para o Potter, só ai percebeu ele de cabeça baixa e a sombra que lhe cobria os olhos, uma aura assassina, mais do que selvagem se desprendeu do fedelho e quando ele levantou a cabeça o chefe dos espadas negras percebeu cabelos um poucos maiores e olhos verdes opacos, as pupilas deles eram somente um minúsculo ponto na imensidão verde. O Poder do Potter não parava de crescer, a intenção assassina era sufocante, qualquer criatura que estivesse escondida esperando para devorar o perdedor provavelmente já estava morta, tal a brutalidade daquela aura, e Trians a sentiu totalmente direcionada para ele, era como milhares de facas atravessando seu corpo ao mesmo tempo numa velocidade interminável.

Você não merece morrer. Falou Harry, a voz dele não demonstrava um pingo de piedade para com o seu inimigo, a terra pareceu tremer, as nuvens escuras e espessas do céu pereciam começar a circular. Você ousou tocar em minha irmã. Trians sentiu cada osso de seu corpo se partir com as palavras do Potter e em seguida eles se recuperavam, mas causando uma dor imensa, não ia gritar, não ia dar aquele gosto para o maldito. Você ousou machuca-la. O ser das trevas não sabia como, mas sentiu seu peito ser dilacerado por garras selvagens, mas quando olhou para ele não viu nada, mesmo podendo jurar que sentia o sangue pingar de seu peito. Você ousou me desafiar e mais uma vez ameaçou a minha única família. Dessa vez não veio nada, nenhuma dor, somente um silencio que predizia algo terrível, pássaros estranhos levantaram vôo ao longe, os que ousavam se aproximar perto do Potter caiam e direção ao solo. Você merece castigos piores do que a morte. Trians tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia, viu o rapaz fazer um movimento com suas mãos e quatro estacas prateadas apareceram no a,r uma foi em sua direção, mas não acertou nenhum ponto vital, mas a dor de sentir a estaca atravessando seu joelho e cravando no chão atrás fora imensa, uma segunda estava fez o mesmo, agora suas pernas estavam presas, a terceira estaca voou em direção de seu braço e quando lhe atingiu na clavícula ele sentiu se curvar para trás, a estaca cravara no chão o deixando em uma posição desconfortável, a quarta estaca atingiu a clavícula esquerda, a dor era forte. Qual é o se ultimo desejo?

Vá para o inferno. Falou Trians.

Skiren Arlian. Sussurrou Harry, então tudo pareceu ficar mais escuro, uma presença mais agourenta do que a aura assassina de rapaz se sobrepôs no campo de batalha, ao longe o moreno sentiu seus inimigos temerem o que quer que seja aquilo, mas Trians saberia.

Trians se viu em um lugar escuro, não podia ver nada além dele mesmo, se encontrava deitado em uma superfície dura, tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu, tentou se debater mas não tinha forças, ia gritar mas sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões, sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias, dor, sentia dor, tentava desesperadamente respirar mas não conseguia, seus pulmões estavam doendo tremendamente, cada órgão interno parecia que estava sendo congelado, então eles param de funcionar, mas por alguma razão ele conseguia sentir as coisas, pensou que tivesse morrido, mas então uma dor sem limites nem dimensões se apossou de seu corpo, gritou mesmo sua voz não saindo, aquilo era inumeramente pior do que os ritos que fizera para ficar mais forte, aquilo era pior do que qualquer maldição, aquilo só poderia ser o inferno, ele não queria estar ali, ele queria sair gritou pedindo socorro, mas sua voz não saia, medo, dor, desespero e agonia se desprendiam de seu corpo, ele queria viver, ele não queria morrer, não queria ir para o inferno, não queria sentir dor, então por fim fez algo que não fazia a mais de trinta anos, ele chorou, implorando pela própria vida em pensamentos, uma luz vermelha se ascendeu e ele viu ao seu redor milhares de rostos o observando, não precisou pensar para saber que aquelas eram as pessoas que ele sacrificara em busca de poder, tentou pedir perdão, mas sentiu algo atravessando o seu peito, era como se algo venenoso estivesse substituindo seu sangue, a dor ultrapassou a qualquer coisa humana, viu as pessoas que ele matara se aproximar e sentiu elas lhe golpearem com força, facas em brasa, espadas e garras dilaceravam todo o seu corpo, então o ar voltou a seus pulmões e sua voz retornou em sua garganta e ele mesmo pode se ouvir pedindo perdão e implorando pela vida, ele pode se ouvir chorando como uma criança, ele perdera a noção do tempo, perdera as esperanças de um dia retornar a vida, perdera a própria vontade de existir mais uma vez.

Gostou do Sonho? Perguntou Harry depois de um tempo e então Trians se viu de volta no mesmo lugar, dores inimagináveis ainda percorriam o seu corpo. Acredite esse é só o começo para aqueles que tocarem em minha família, para aqueles que tocarem a ultima celta.

Por favor, me solte, me poupe. Pedia Trians chorando, não queria sentir aquilo, de novo não, não queria ver aqueles rostos.

Quantos suplicaram para que você os poupasse? Perguntou Harry em um tom sem vida. Quantos você matou por simples prazer?

Você não é assim, você não me mataria simplesmente por matar, por favor, me poupe, eu mudarei, por favor. Enlouquecera, Trians enlouquecera de vez, murmurava coisas sem nexo, implorava, pedia.

Para aqueles que ferem a minha família, eu serei o pior de todos os seres. Falou Harry, agora ele começara a andar, ultrapassara Trians e mesmo de costa disse. Quando chegar ao inferno, diga que fui eu que o enviou. Mais uma onda sombria tomou conta do campo de batalha. Que você receba a Sentença dos Condenados. A terra tremeu, Trians berrou mais alto do que antes, seu corpo tremia, as estacas desapareceram, mas ele não caia no chão, de seu peito um fiapo negro começou a sair até formar um enorme circulo negro, de sua cabeça uma nuvem cinzenta saiu e ficaram pairando ali, acima dele, que ainda gritava. Krint Ykshit. A terra se abriu de baixo de Trians, e então uma enorme garra saiu dela puxando o seu corpo para baixo e depois a terra se fechou, do ar uma garra vermelho sangue saiu de um portal negro e puxou a esfera negra para dentro, e por fim a nuvem cinzenta foi tragada por um pequeno vórtice verde escuro e tudo voltou ao normal, um silencio assombroso invadiu a ilha. Sua sentença foi dada e que sua existência desapareça da face da terra e que sofra seus piores pesadelos pela eternidade sem nunca poder escapar. Aquelas palavras, mesmo depois do corpo ter desaparecido, assim como o circulo negro, que representou a alma, e a nuvem branca, a mente, pareceu uma Sentença imutável.

Muito Interessante. Falou uma voz profunda como o um eco longínquo, Harry olhou para frente e o viu alto, com um manto pesado e grosso marrom escuro, um capuz muito grande lhe cobrindo a cabeça, por entre a escuridão que escondia o rosto um par de olhos vermelhos brilhou, a enorme foice segura por uma mão esquelética.

Saia da minha frente cão dos imortais. Falou Harry, os dois estavam a apenas dez passos um do outro.

Sua alma deve estar deliciosa. Falou o ceifador, ele sentia algo de familiar naquele humano, era diferente dos outros enviados, até mesmo de Voldemort.

Venha a esse mundo. Uma presença quase sem vida se instalou no local, o ceifador pareceu tremer levemente. Kali. Um vórtice cinzento se abriu à direita de Harry, ele colocou a mão dentro do vórtice e dele tirou uma longa espada celta de lâmina cinzenta que não refletia nada, apenas sombras indistintas que caminhavam para todos os lados. Aquele que for ferido por essa arma dificilmente pode se curar novamente, pois o real ferimento nela não é na carne, e sim na alma. Falou Harry, dando um passo a frente, sua energia pareceu se misturara com a da espada, era algo assustador. Saia do meu caminho maldito cão dos deuses, ou juro que eu o retalharei de tal forma que nem mesmo o seu senhor conseguirá concerta-lo. O Ceifador viu aqueles olhos verdes, então um lampejo de memória veio a sua mente, mas não podia ser o que ele pensara, pois aquele ser desaparecera a muito tempo, então o ceifador pela segunda vez viu uma linda jovem de enormes asas negras e pele pálida, seria facilmente confundida pela imperatriz sombria se não fosse as asas e os lábios rosados, o ser estava ajoelhado as costas de Harry e de cabeça baixa, em um sinal de profundo respeito, não era o espírito da espada, era o anjo da morte que antes tentara tocar o rapas e agora se curvara a ele.

Você esta destinado a algo muito maior que você. Falou o Ceifador com um certo medo na voz, em seguida desapareceu em rum rasgo negro no ar.

Harry pareceu não ligar, ele fez um movimento com a espada e ela desapareceu como fumaça ele dobrou um pouco os joelhos e se curvou para a frente, em seguida um forte som, como o de um trovão, é ouvido e ele volta a correr com toda a velocidade, amaldiçoando aquela maldita ilha por ser tão grande.

Luna e Gina apareceram em cima de uma enorme colina, abaixo dessa colina elas viram um enorme palácio, totalmente negro, que exalava uma magia negra muito forte, e também ao redor do palácio milhares de seres humanos, minotauros, quimeras, Lycans, Vampiros, Harpias, enormes seres que elas identificaram com Hidras, eram cerca de vinte, gigantes, serpentes gigantes, provavelmente basiliscos, e mais uma variedade enorme de seres das trevas, até mesmo cavalos negros de olhos vermelhos sangue e dentes pontiagudos.

Éguas Carnívoras. Falou Siegfread aparecendo logo atrás delas, as duas o olham com um certo interesse.

O que fazes aqui? Perguntou Gina, pois nem sabia o por que do guerreiro estar ali e nem como ele chegou, então um rodamoinho negro apareceu ao lado de Siegfread e depois desapareceu revelando Abel.

Harry pediu para eu o trouxesse. Falou Abel em seguida milhares de pessoas e seres aliados da Alcatéia aparecem um pouco mais atrás dos lideres, estavam quietos, esperando o momento de atacar. Eu e Siegfread cuidaremos das Hidras, será rápido, Gina também pode ajudar, é só torrar eles. Um sorriso de divertimento apareceu nos lábios de Abel quando sentiu uma enorme onda de desespero se desprender de um ser a alguns quilômetros atrás deles, e depois de pelo menos um minuto outra onda maior ainda foi sentida, até mesmo os seres abaixo da colina pareceram sentir e em seguida desapareceu, depois de um tempo ouve silêncio, em seguida o som ao longe de um trovão.

Ele esta chegando. Falou Siegfread, já serio, sua enorme espada já estava pendurada a suas costas e só ai os outros perceberam a armadura que ele usava, depois de quase um minuto uma forte massa de ar passa pelos guerreiros da alcatéia e Harry aparece dois passos a frente de Gina e Luna, que se surpreenderam por não verem ele se movimentar, bom, Luna mais por que só vira um borrão negro. Chegou.

Relatório. Falou Harry, ainda de costas para todos, seu tom era profundo e sombrio.

Todas as tropas estão em posição, só estão esperando o sinal. Falou Luna em um tom meio avoado de voz, ela vê o moreno levantar o braço direito em direção ao céu, uma forte energia se desprende dele.

Chuva de Lâminas. Murmurou Harry, então um relâmpago é visto no céu, um leve zumbido é ouvido, Luna e Gina olharam para o vale abaixo da colina onde se encontrava o exercito negro, viram alguma coisa cair por terra e todo o exercito de voldemort olhar para cima, em seguida era como se uma chuva de adagas estivessem caindo do céu, mas somente naquele vale, as duas ficam espantadas ainda mais quando a visão do vale foi tomada pela enorme chuva de laminas, seres caiam por terra, mas então uma enorme massa de energia negra desprendeu da fortaleza abaixo e a chuva de laminas desapareceu, as adagas e punhais que caíram no chão desapareceram, mas puderam ver que um quinto daquele enorme exercito caíra por terra. Atacar. Murmurou Harry, em seguida a marca da alcatéia sobe em direção dos céus.

De todos os lados Guerreiros da alcatéia apareceram e caíram sobre o exercito inimigo, as lutas eram assombrosas, ondas de choque eram sentidas por todo o lugar, feitiços poderosos o suficiente para destruir muita coisa ao redor eram ouvidos, Abel, Siegfread e Gina em menos de cinco minutos derrubaram as Hidras e agora lutavam individualmente.

Abel era implacável, qualquer ser que se punha em seu caminho era morto em instantes, vampiros tinham seu sangue sugado por ele, que em minutos estava coberto por sangue vermelho, que disfarçavam seus cabelos ruivos, aquela visão juntamente com os olhos amarelos que ele exibia era um tanto assustadora, então depois de degolar mais um humano a serviço de Voldemort, um enorme circulo é aberto em volta dele, como se todos quisessem distancia, mas a batalha continuava tão brutal quanto antes, então um ser pula para dentro daquele circulo, era alto, longos cabelos negros como a escuridão, olhos azul felinos e sem vida e uma longa espada prateada na mão.

A quanto tempo em Abel. Falou o ser para o ruivo, que fez um movimento brusco e todo o sangue que estava em sua pele desapareceu, soltando um vapor vermelho.

Desde que você ajudou a me lacrar Alberom. Falou Abel em um tom até que amigável de voz, que escondia uma fúria incontrolável. Vim lhe pagar o favor. A energia assassina e sombria que desprendeu deles fizeram alguns que lutavam cair de joelhos no chão e pararem para ver a luta, ali estavam Abel o imortal da primeira geração e Alberom um mestre da noite a mais de cinco mil anos, diziam que ele próprio na época antiga fora rei da Suméria.

Foi rápido uma enorme cúpula azul tomou todo o circulo e logo desapareceu mostrando os combatentes, e então os dois avançaram numa grande velocidade, seus punhos se encontraram no ar, a onda de choque ultrapassou a barreira invisível e quem estava por perto, aliado ou não, fora arremessado para traz, a luta era surpreendente, os dois vampiros estavam com sua verdadeira face. Apesar da face não mudar muito ela assumia uma certa energia sombria e selvagem, olhos amarelados para Abel, azul canino para Alberom, o nariz de ambos pareceram se achatar e afinar mais, formando duas fendas, os caninos cresceram tanto que mesmo que não abrissem a boca era possível ver presas longas e pontudas, os cabelos de Abel ficaram desgrenhados o que lhe eu um ar mais selvagem, em Alberom os cabelos ficaram menores, mas mesmo assim espetados, dando a aparência um tanto quanto canina.

Cada corte que um fazia no outro era fechado rapidamente, muitas vezes se podia ver o osso branco por alguns segundos antes deles desaparecerem, era algo surpreendente de se ver, golpes fortes o suficiente para derrubar dezenas de pessoas, feitiços desconhecidos dos humanos eram jogados e batiam na barreira invisível que ondulava em um azul celeste como as águas de um lago calmo que era perturbado por uma pedra. Abel pulou alto, estava a mais de vinte metros do chão e não caia, já Alberon não conseguia fazer tal coisa, mas mesmo assim juntou uma grande massa de energia e formou uma enorme esfera vermelho sangue e jogou em direção de Abel, que simplesmente a agarrou com uma mão, a energia explodiu até mesmo o chão tremeu, a onda de impacto transpassou a barreira mais uma vez.

Esta na hora de parar de Brincar. Falou Abel, saindo da nuvem de fumaça, grande parte da carne de seu rosto fora arrancada, mostrando o branco do crânio, mas em seguida os nervos, músculos e carnes se regeneraram Abel pousara no chão, então pareceu abraçar a si mesmo, ele se curvou, sua energia mudou de repente, era mais pesada e densa do que qualquer mortal ou vampiro conseguia produzir, ou quase todos os mortais, ele gritou, sua voz mudou, ficou tão grossa quanto a de uma besta, uma fumaça branca saiu de seu corpo, alguma coisa mexia em suas costas, pois a roupa se remexia, então o sobretudo desaparece e a camisa se rasga em milhares de pedaços, deixando-o nu da cintura para cima, enormes asas negras como de demônio se desprenderam das costas e ficaram abertas em quanto ele caia de joelhos, seus músculos pareciam aumentar e se alongar, seu rosto se tornou mais duro, os olhos amarelos ficaram mais intensos, os lábios se afinaram e suas presas cresceram de tal forma que saiam da boca, sua pele começou a mudar de cor, antes branca, agora ficava tão escura quando a mais profunda sombra, suas unhas cresceram e formaram garras vermelhas, linhas vermelhas apareceram em seu peito, eram como tatuagens tribais que pegavam ate mesmo as costas, então ele parou de gritar e se pôs em pé, estava mais alto, com mais ou menos uns dois metros e vinte, os músculos aumentaram muito, as tatuagens em seu peito soltavam um brilho sombrio, suas asas escuras se agitaram, desprendendo uma forte massa de ar, a presença sombria daquele novo Abel era surpreendente, sua energia era quase que desumana, se já não fosse, seus olhos amarelos demoníacos, suas presas brancas, suas asas, o longo cabelo vermelho desgrenhado, as orelha ficaram mais pontiagudas, aquilo não era mais uma forma humana, aquilo era um demônio. Alberom se sentiu aterrorizado, nunca em toda sua vida vira algo como aquilo, era demoníaco, ele só se lembrava de um ser desprender tanta energia maligna, Lorde Drakul. Seu sangue não servirá nem para me alimentar. Falou Abel.

Abel levantou o braço esquerdo, uma esfera cinzenta se formou a poucos centímetros de suas mãos, a energia que saia dela era insana, era demoníaca, Alberon tentou correr, mas se viu petrificado de medo, então a esfera foi em sua direção, Abel deu as costas sem voltar ao normal e nem ao menos viu um dos maiores vampiros do mundo desaparecer com um flash prateado. Sorriu quando sentiu a presença de seu inimigo desaparecer, a primeira parte de sua missão estava completa, ele bateu suas enormes asas, a corrente de vento jogou algumas pessoas para longe e logo ele estava pairando no ar, respirou fundo e então de sua boca saiu fogo, que atingiu o solo, mas só queimava os inimigos, os aliados continuavam em pé, ele então resolveu se encarregar da parte aérea juntamente com alguns dragões, mas depois do que pareceu uma hora, ele parou, sentiu algo estranho, um tremor passou pelo seu corpo e um mau pressentimento se instalou em sua mente, depois de um tempo ele soube o por que da missão, que lhe fora incumbida.

Não demorou Muito e Rony, Hermione e Draco já estavam em meio a lutas lendárias, assim por dizer, nenhum inimigo durava muito tempo com eles, os três viram a transformação de Abel e a energia insana que ela desprendia, então aquela era a verdadeira face do vampiro, depois disso se preocuparam somente em derrubar seus oponentes, os poucos que ficavam mais de vinte minutos eram comensais de alta patente e criaturas mágicas, então um flash prateado é visto a direita, era diferente do que Abel usara.

Luna lutava com uma calma incrível, cada movimento parecia milimetricamente planejado, era como se ela e sua espada simplesmente estivessem dançando em campo de batalha, nem mesmo os enormes minotauros tiveram chance, ela simplesmente derrubava qualquer um, então um vulto negro tentou acerta-la com o que parecia ser um chicote, só que por todo chicote tinha centenas de laminas azul celestes e na ponta uma pequena garra com três dedos, Luna curvou o corpo para trás, mas sentiu que alguma parte de suas vestes fora rasgada.

Interessante. Falou uma voz mansa que transmitia algo mais do que deveria, talvez cede de sangue. Vamos brincar. Disse e Luna viu o ser, era alto, cabelos curtos, olhos vermelhos sangue e pele pálida, era claro que ele era um vampiro, mas ela sabia quem realmente ele era.

Caius Alteron. Falou Luna se endireitando, viu o chicote enrolando na mão esquerda do vampiro, as laminas não o cortavam. Pensei que fosse mais alto. O tom de voz dela saiu tão avoado que Alteron pareceu duvidar que aquela garota fosse grande coisa, mas quando ela o encarou ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica atravessar o seu corpo, aqueles olhos nebulosos demonstrava mais perigo do que uma simples humana poderia oferecer.

Luna dera o primeiro passo e Alteron não esperou mais, brandiu mais uma vez o chicote, que se enrolou na espada da garota, a loira apenas sorriu e deu um forte puxão, trazendo o mestre vampiro para junto de si, mas já o lançando longe com um forte soco no peito, mas o breve momento que ela fez contato com o peito do vampiro ela percebeu algo estranho. Alteron caiu de pé, viu que aquele chicote não valeria de nada então o lançou para longe, suas unhas cresceram e ficaram prateadas, ali estavam suas garras, ele avançou rapidamente, mas luna desviara com uma facilidade imensa.

Mostre-me o seu real poder. Falou Alteron depois de quase acertar um soco em Luna, mas esta apenas analisou por mais algum tempo o seu oponente.

Você tirou o seu coração. Falou Luna, o mestre vampiro parou estático e olhou com uma expressão de pura surpresa e pavor para a loira. Você desceu mais baixo do que um vampiro, e qual foi o seu preço?

Imortalidade. Falou Alteron em um tom de deboche, disfarçando o nervosismo por terem descoberto o seu segredo. Diferente dos outros vampiros eu realmente sou imortal, sou mais do que o próprio Lorde Drakul e quando Voldemort baixar a guarda, eu beberei o seu sangue e tomarei o seu reino para depois matar e destruir a tudo e a todos. Louco, realmente aquele vampiro ficara louco, Luna sabia que alguns vampiros que ultrapassavam os mil anos ficam loucos pela solidão da noite e se matavam, mas aquele ser era diferente, ele queria matar a todos, sentiu ódio brotando de seu coração, lembrou-se de Kensty.

Se você é imortal só tem um jeito. Falou Luna, em um tom diferente, era mais sombrio, seus olhos tinham um brilho prateado. Eu o cortarei em pedaços para que mesmo com sua imortalidade você não possa fazer nada e só deixarei sua cabeça inteira e a lançarei em um verdadeiro inferno na terra. A essa hora nem mesmo ela tinha percebido que um flash prateado correu o campo de batalha e que fora causado pelo aparecimento de sua aura, sua espada ficara vermelha como brasa, era como se as mãos de Luna estivessem pegando fogo, o mestre vampiro sentiu o primeiro corte, o braço esquerdo cairá no chão, mas aquela garota não saíra do lugar. Bu. Falou Luna aparecendo às costas do vampiro, que ainda via a garota a sua frente, então entendeu, uma ilusão diótica, a filha da mãe se movimentou muito rápido e usou sua aura prateada como uma espécie de espelho, mas não teve tempo para pensar mais coisas, sentiu a lamina lhe cortar o outro braço, tentou pular, mas antes disso suas pernas foram cortadas, mas entes mesmo dele tocar o chão sua cabeça fora separada do corpo e com um olhar da loira chamas prateadas consumiras todas as partes daquele corpo, menos a cabeça.

Sua Maldita, eu voltarei, você vai ver. Falou Alteron, ou melhor, somente sua cabeça que estava sendo segurada pelos cabelos por luna.

Não, você nunca mais retornará. Falou Luna, e jogou a cabeça para o alto, que sumiu em um lampejo prateado, e depois daquele dia Alteron nunca mais foi visto e com o passar do tempo fora esquecido até mesmo pela própria espécie.

Luna estava preste a voltar a batalha quando sentiu uma presença ameaçadora no campo de batalha, ela estava totalmente direcionada para um ser de energia nefasta, mas a energia oscilava, hora muito forte hora tão fraca que quase não era sentida, mas a terra parecia tremer com aquilo, então luna viu como se um pilar azul fantasmagórico estivesse subindo ao céus, mas ela parecia ser uma das únicas a ver, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Draco, que estava a poucos metros dela também olhava o mesmo, ele estava pálido.

Harry avançou por entre a multidão de inimigos, o primeiro pobre coitado que se pôs na sua frente levantou vôo, literalmente falando, com um simples gancho de esquerda do rapaz, e só caiu a mais de cinqüenta metros do ponto original, seu pescoço quebrara com o golpe, a partir daquele momento aquele que moreno alcançava, se sobrevivesse, com certeza teria seqüelas para a vida toda.

Vamos ver do que o protegido de Dumbledore é capaz. Falou um vampiro que ia avançar em Harry, mas parou ao se ver preso em uma jaula prateada, olhou para os lados e encontrou quem fizera aquilo com ele, era o próprio Dumbledore.

Ele deixou de ser o meu protegido a muito tempo. Falou Dumbledore, sua expressão era dura e não tinha mais aquele sorriso bondoso nos lábios, ele fez um movimento com as mãos e a jaula simplesmente diminuiu tanto que não suportava mais o vampiro e o esmagou por completo, o velho diretor olhou de relance para Harry e sorriu, aquele rapaz seria grande, tão grande que seu nome se tornaria lenda e seria lembrado até mesmo depois dos netos de seus netos morrerem.

Gina já exterminara no mínimo cinqüenta vampiros, que insistiam em avançar em sua direção, mas mesmo assim ela estava a mais de trinta minutos lutando com aquela mulher loira de olhos azuis inespressíveis, soube no primeiro momento que bateu os olhos nela que a loira não era humana, sim uma Lycan. A mulher não sorria, não demonstrava satisfação, apenas lutava, a cada corte que levava parecia querer lutar mais, a ruiva então pulou para trás, mas antes de cair no chão viu o movimento da oponente, que se movimentara muito rapidamente e já estava no local onde ela iria cair.

Merda. Murmurou Gina, que por um segundo teve uma idéia. Scarint. Murmurou mais uma vez apontando para a loira, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha e pulou para trás, em seguida no local que antes estivera tinha um grande buraco, Gina cai bem no meio desse buraco, mas logo desapareceu. Qual o seu nome? Perguntou ao reaparecer ao lado da oponente, cada uma olhando para um lado.

Black Moon. Falou a mulher em tom sem emoção. O seu?

Gina. Respondeu a pergunta. Por que tem medo de demonstrar emoções?

Não temo nada. Respondeu Black moon, naquele mesmo tom sem emoções.

Vamos fazer um trato. Falou Gina em um tom mais divertido, ao que Black Moon sorriu, mas logo parou e colocou a mão em seus lábios como se achasse aquilo diferente e estranho, mas o que era aquela aura de confiança e segurança que vinha da ruiva, sabia que era inimiga, tinha de mata-la, mas por que gostara de ficar perto dela. Se eu vencer, você devera vir comigo, abandonará todo o seu passado e eu lhe mostrarei um novo futuro e lhe darei uma nova vida.

Que vida uma Lycan poderia ter? Perguntou aloira.

A vida que quisesse. Falou Gina em tom divertido. Mas se você ganhar, eu me tornarei uma Lycan.

Uma caçadora se tornando uma Lycan. Murmurou Black Moon.

Não sou caçadora tenho sangue de um, mas não sou. Falou Gina. Combinado?

Vamos nessa. Falou a loira com um sorriso nos lábios, ao longe um homem ruivo e forte olhava para ela.

Que você seja feliz. Falou o homem ruivo, que em seguida desapareceu.

Black Moon era rápida, Gina tinha de admitir, e isso por que ela nem ao menos se transformara em Lobisomem, o que não demorou a fazer, ela era grande, três metros de altura, suas garras eram vermelhas e sem segundos a luta ficou bem mais seria, a onda de impacto que as duas transmitiam em cada golpe bloqueado era imensa, para a surpresa da ruiva quando sua espada se chocara com as garras vermelhas da oponente soltaram faíscas e fizeram um som metálico.

A Lycan pulou para trás e logo avançou de novo, se desviou de um golpe de espada que vinha de Gina e em seguida acertou a ruiva no estomago, a lançando para o meio da multidão, em seguida ela estava de volta e avançou para Black Moon, abandonara a espada em algum lugar, não lembrava ao certo, só sabia que não iria perder a Lycan, desviou do soco, mas não do chute que veio a seguir, fora tão forte que caiu de costas no chão, em seguida viu a ruiva por cima de seu corpo transformado, ela esticara a mão e uma espada de algum combatente viera parar em suas mãos, fechou os olhos esperando o golpe final, ouviu o zunido da espada sentiu um pequeno corte do lado de seu peito, e só isso, abriu os olhos e encontrou a ruiva sorrindo.

Você perdeu. Falou Gina colocando a mão no abdômen da Lycan, uma luz azul saiu de sua palma. Volte a forma humana. Foi sem que Black Moon quisesse, mas mesmo assim seu corpo voltou a forma humana e então sorriu. Qual o seu nome? Perguntou Gina olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, então uma lembrança de um passado muito distante se apoderou de sua mente e sua boca se moveu sozinha e de seus labiosa saiu seu verdadeiro nome.

Elizabet.

Não foi difícil para Harry encontrar o seu alvo, para falar a verdade fora bem fácil, principalmente quando ele matara mais de cinqüenta Lycan´s simplesmente por estes estarem no caminho, o restante dos seres ali presente pressentiam um perigo simplesmente assombroso vindo do rapaz, e não ousaram mais se aproximar dele, a não ser os pobres comensais, que não tiveram muita chance.

Vejo que evolui Potter. Falou Voldemort, ele estava a cinqüenta metros de sua fortaleza, o cheiro de morte exalava daquele ser, mas mesmo assim o lorde ficou surpreso, pois o poder do maldito rivalizava com o seu. Que você seja bem vindo ao ultimo dia de sua existência. Ao terminar de dizer isso aparentemente todos os guerreiros se afastaram dos dois, uma aura negra imensa se desprendeu de Voldemort, sufocante podia ser uma palavra para definir aquela energia negra, a intenção assassina e o desejo de sangue era sentido, os olhos vermelho sangue brilharam em forma de loucura, como se alguém estivesse preso em seus próprios devaneios de poder.

Onde ela esta? Perguntou Harry demonstrando que nem ao menos escutara o que o Lorde das Trevas dizia, o que o deixou com um ódio profundo, a terra parecia tremer com aquilo.

Venha pega-la. Falou Voldemort e uma espada de lamina verde musgo, no estilo celta, apareceu em suas mãos.

Essa espada me pertence. Falou Harry, aquele tom de voz desafiador, sua postura imponente, era claro que ali estava um líder que seria seguido não só em vida mas também na morte, mas o Lorde das Trevas exalava a mesma impressão. Que as trevas se curvem. Murmurou Harry, e uma terceira presença se instalou no local, era tão sombria quanto a do ser das trevas. Imperatriz Sombria. A espada negra apareceu nas mãos de Harry, que sorriu, a energia dela parecia se fundir com a dele.

Não ouve momento para conversas, os dois bruxos partiram para o ataque, as espadas se chocaram, o próprio chão rachou com a onda de impacto, arrancando grandes partes em alguns pontos, a fortaleza tremeu, qualquer um que estivesse por perto fora arremessado para longe, faíscas vermelhas e verdes voaram com o choque e os dois ficaram medindo forças. Aqueles olhos vermelhos rivalizando com os olhos verdes, o poder de ambos, mas por incrível que pareça o Potter não deixara nem uma gota de sua aura aparecer, as lutas ao redor começaram a parar só para presenciar o ultimo embate dos lideres, então Voldemort desaparece fazendo Harry perder o equilíbrio, quase caindo no chamo, mas antes disso o Lorde das Trevas apareceu ao seu lado e o chutou no peito, fora lançado para trás e o enorme semi-circulo que se formara perto deles se alargou, ninguém queria se aproximar dos combatentes.

O rapaz girou o ar tocou o chão com a mão esquerda antes de relar os pés, quando o fez ele desapareceu e Voldemort pareceu por um instante perdido, até pular para o alto, segundos depois a terra treme, uma grande fenda no chão é vista, a fenda alcançara os muros da fortaleza, que tremeu com força, algumas das enormes pedras do paredão começaram a despencar, o moreno olhou para o alto e viu o lorde subindo mais um pouco a quase vinte metros, curvou levemente os joelhos e a massa de ar que se desprendeu a seguir fora grande e o Potter logo estava lado a lado com Voldemort. Os dois começaram um embate incrível ainda no ar, ambos caindo ao mesmo tempo, golpes desviados com espada ou protegidos, realmente aqueles dois não eram comuns, era quase que insano.

Ao longe dali no continente perdido, Osíres e seus aliados observavam a batalha, vira a luta de todos os lideres era incrível, Galateia chegou a imaginar o que seria de seu povo se tivesse feito algo com Luna, aquele homem era perigoso, o nível dele não era comum, ele só podia ser um semi-deus, não havia outra explicação.

O nível dos dois é incomum. Falou Derutine em seu tom lento e calmo.

A presença que o enviado dos deuses exala é familiar. Falou Galadriel em um tom profundo tentando lembrar de onde sentira aquela energia familiar.

Osíres se encontrava impassível, aquele humano era poderoso, e ainda podia ser mais ainda, mas que poder era aquele, se lembrou da pequena conversa em particular que tivera com ele, mas afastou seus pensamentos rapidamente, então uma energia pura invadiu o palácio do regente, mas não estava ali, estava longe.

Valentine. Murmurou o líder dos anões da terra perdida. Ela esta pronta.

E aparentemente aflita para servir ao seu senhor. Falou Netuno.

Todos os lideres que estavam na ilha apareceram mais perto dos combatentes para ver a batalha, era insano, Draco se sentiu frustrado, justo quando pensou ter chegado perto de Harry o maldito demonstrara ser mais poderoso ainda, ia dar um passo para ajudar o líder quando sentiu uma enorme mão em seu ombro, ele olhou com espanto para trás, cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, pele tão escura quanto as mais profunda sombras, olhos amarelos, tatuagem estilo tribal brilhava em vermelho pelo peito do demônio ali presente aquela, era a verdadeira aparência de Abel, era algo assustador.

Você tem muito que crescer antes de chegar a esse nível. Falou Abel sem olha-lo. O mundo inteiro esta de olho nessa batalha. Ao dizer isso Draco percebeu através de sua corrente que todos os combatentes da Alcatéia e seus aliados esperavam o fim da batalha, assim como seus inimigos.

Eu vou ser mais poderoso que ele. Falou Draco com fúria, estava frustrado, sabia que ambos agora eram amigos, mas ele queria ser forte.

Então tome sua herança e torne-se um deus. Quem falou foi Luna, o loiro não sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas não ligou.

Já se passara vinte minutos e tanto Harry quanto Voldemort estavam de certa forma empatados, cortes profundos por todo o corpo, mas os olhos demonstravam que até que um dos dois caísse a luta não terminaria, nem que eles tivessem de lutar pela eternidade nenhum desistiria. Voldemort aproveitou uma ligeira distração de Harry e do chão logo atrás do moreno fez uma estaca negra aparecer e perfurar o ombro direito do rapaz, que gritou, sentiu veneno ser ejetado em seu corpo.

Me entregue ela. Gritou Harry, Voldemort sabia que o rapaz não estava em seu estado normal, pensou que o veneno o deteria, mas não o fez, diminuiu ligeiramente seus movimentos, mas aqueles olhos assassinos estavam direcionados em si, sentiu medo por um instante, mas disfarçou, avançou e mesmo o maldito Potter com o Braço direito quase que inutilizado com o veneno continuava a lutar como uma fera, os olhos opacos.

Você morrerá Potter, e eu ficarei com sua irmã como uma boa diversão e quando eu cansar dela a entregarei para meus servos. Falou Voldemort e por alguma razão sentiu fúria, não vinda do rapaz, mas de milhares de aliados do moreno, até mesmo daquele demônio ruivo, sentiu perigo por um instante, mas toda aquela energia de fúria foi sobrepujada pela onda de energia assassina vinda do Potter.

Pulou para trás e o tocar no chão milhares de estacas saíram do chão, indo em direção do Potter, uma perfurou a perna dela, mas este não se importava, gritou e as estaca pegaram fogo, um trovão ao longe é ouvido como se anunciasse algo, mas foi ignorado, olhou para sua espada verde, ela nunca errava seu alvo, mesmo se ele desviasse ela atingiria seu alvo, e para a surpresa de todos ele a arremessou em direção de Harry, que desviou por pouco, mas sentiu seu rosto ser cortado de leve pela espada, deu um salto ao sentir que ela voltava e então começou a desviar, a espada o perseguia por onde ele fosse, não adiantava desviar.

"Por que ele continuava?" Esse era o principal pensamento de Voldemort, mesmo se o Potter continuasse, mesmo que por algum milagre ele vencesse, ele morreria com o veneno, então por que mesmo naquele estado miserável ele continuava.

Avada Kedevra. Urrou Voldemort em quanto o moreno estava de costas, esse sentiu perigo, se abaixou, a maldição acertara a espada que refletira a maldição em sua direção, merda, não daria para desviar, então colocou a imperatriz a sua frente, o raio verde desapareceu diante de sua espada, como se a temesse, mas não pensou nisso, ele queria Anne, e nada o deteria, com a imperatriz desviou mais uma vez da espada verde e aproveitou o curto período de tempo que tinha como pausa.

Solares. Murmurou apontando para Voldemort e uma esfera amarelada do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol voou em direção do líder negro e com um aceno dos braços levantou uma barreira negra, o impacto fizera sua barreira rachar o calor a traspassou, se ele fosse um ser normal provavelmente estaria morto agora, mas não daria esse gosto para o inimigo, sabia que o veneno já o estava afetando, precisava faze-lo perder a concentração por uma única fração de segundo, então depois de baixar a barreira ele bateu com o pe direito no chão e da terra subiu uma gaiola pequena onde estava uma garota de cabelos negros inconsciente, tinha machucados pelo corpo todo, era Anne.

Olhe só Potter. Falou Voldemort, que conseguiu atrair a atenção de seu oponente. Sua doce irmãzinha, veja como ela pôde ser subjugada facilmente. Um sorriso doentio nasceu naqueles lábios deformados do lorde. Crucio. Disse apontando para Anne inconsciente, que pareceu despertar, pois abriu os olhos e berrou, a dor era forte, era interminável e aparentemente não fora a primeira vez que Voldemort fizera aquilo, ela começou a se debater loucamente, se machucou mais ainda.

Eu vou mata-lo. Murmurou Luna em um tom sem vida, já querendo pular no meio da luta, mas dessa vez quem a impediu foi Siegfread.

Entre na fila. Falou o guerreiro apertando mais forte o ombro da loira, os olhos azuis dele demonstravam fúria, ele estava se segurando como muitos ali. Tenha pena de Voldemort.

Que audácia. Urrou Galadriel toda a calma dos elfos fora abandonada naquela hora, seus olhos azuis escureceram ate ficarem negros como o ébano.

Ele merece a morte. Urrou Netuno se levantando.

A morte é pouco. Falou uma ninfa ali presente.

Uma fúria sem precedentes se apossou do coração de Harry, sua concentração já era, ele viu sua irmã ali, caída, sendo torturada, não teria piedade, não agüentaria mais, não se seguraria. Mas em sua distração ele esquecera da espada, quando a viu já não podia desviar, mas que se dane, ele iria matar o maldito mesmo que tivesse de voltar dos mortos, pois era o que parecia, a espada estava a caminho de seu peito quando alguém se botou na frente, tudo que ele viu por um instante foram longos cabelos negros e depois olhos cinzentos, o brilho da vida se esvaziava deles.

A terra tremeu, mas dessa vez não pareceu que foi por uma demonstração de poder ou uma onda de choque, pareceu realmente que ela estava com medo, pássaros negros abandonaram a ilha aos montes, criaturas que ali viviam fugiam para longe, quando finalmente a aura do Potter se desprendeu de seu corpo, medo, fúria, ódio e sede de sangue podia se sentir saindo dela, era forte, quase tão densa que o escondia por trás, revelando apenas seus contornos, ele se abaixou, o corpo de Megara já estava sem vida, mas exibia um sorriso, os olhos ainda vivos, a espada ali cravada em seu peito.

A aura se afinou, a terra ainda tremia, as paredes da fortaleza começaram a ruir e olhos opacos olharam em direção a Voldemort, que se sentiu sendo atravessado por milhares de facas, mas quando piscou estava inteiro, isso, aquele era o poder do Potter, então deveria mostrar o seu real poder, sua aura negra se intensificou, seus olhos brilharam, duas grandes forças se chocaram sem nem ao menos eles se moverem, Abel teve de segurar não apenas Draco, mas Hermione e Gina também, já que Siegfread segurava Luna com muito esforço, aconteça o que acontecer naquela luta, Voldemort não escaparia, isso foi uma certeza universal para todos da Alcatéia.

Galateia perdeu toda a cor de sua face, lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos, para uma amazona chorar significava a perda do corpo para o coração, mas não ligou, sua filha estava morta e ela nem ao menos pode fazer nada, o silencio na sala de reuniões do palácio de Osíres era sepulcral, ninguém sabia o que falar, então a rainha derramou suas lagrimas silenciosamente.

Voldemort queria saborear aquela vitória, mesmo que o Potter conseguisse lutar com ele não poderia fazer nada, sua energia era maior que a dele, sabia disso, olhou para a gaiola onde a pobre irmã dele estava totalmente dolorida e acordada, ela olhava cansada para Megara, a luta parecia ter começado entre seus servos e os malditos lobos da alcatéia, aparentemente esses lobos inflamados de fúria tentariam destruir seu exercito, tolos, aqueles seres eram dispensáveis. A gaiola de Anne desapareceu, ele olhou para o Potter, toda a energia agressiva dele desapareceu ao ver o lorde das trevas pegar sua irmã pelas vestes e a levantar, agora o que saia dele era medo, e era isso que Voldemort queria que o fedelho sentisse, queria tirar tudo dele para que sua vontade desaparecesse. Jogou a menina na direção do Potter todo medo de Harry explodiu ao se lembrar dos sonhos, cada célula de seu corpo entrou em choque ao ouvir aquelas duas palavras que sentenciariam a perda de sua família.

Avada Kedevra. Gritou Voldemort, o raio verde bateu na menina e a fez aumentar de velocidade e viu o Potter a pegar no ar, mas já era tarde, ela estava morta, viu o rapaz tentar acorda-la, mas nada adiantaria,também viu ele dando passos para trás e cair sentado numa das enormes pedras que haviam se desprendido de sua fortaleza, viu ele apertar a garota, então sentiu uma energia devastadora se desprender do rapaz, medo, dor, sofrimento e solidão podia se sentir naquilo, mas mesmo assim outra energia se sobrepôs a tudo, era diferente do normal, sentiu medo, um medo que a anos não sentia, ele ia morrer se não fizesse algo, então mais uma vez lançou a maldição da morte para acabar com o seu inimigo.

Harry sentia todo seu mundo despencar em uma escuridão sem fim, ouvia ao longe o barulho das espadas, mas os ignorou, sentiu sua própria energia oscilar entre fraca e forte, mas não ligou, apertou mais Anne em seu corpo, seu corpo estava frio, não queria perde-la, não podia, ela não iria morrer, nem que para isso ele tivesse de busca-la no outro mundo, sentiu algo quente em seu rosto, uma única lagrima quente, mais quente que o normal, a lagrima percorreu o caminho até o seu queixo e então pingou, ele viu de relance algo vermelho, não era uma lagrima normal, era uma lagrima de sangue que caiu nos lábios de Anne.

"Vingança", Ouviu uma voz em sua mente, sim, ele queria vingança, mas antes teria de trazer Anne de volta, tudo ao redor dele parou como se o próprio tempo parasse, sentiu a magia de Voldemort, aquilo não era importante, aquela magia profana não era nada, um enorme buraco se abriu no chão a apenas dois passos, deld saia uma luz azul fantasmagórica, ele se levantou e olhou para trás, não se surpreendeu ao ver seu corpo ainda sentado, era como se sua alma tivesse se desprendido, pulou dentro do buraco, iria atrás de Anne no mundo dos mortos, isso era obvio.

Caia no buraco com uma velocidade incrível, seu "corpo" parecia mais pesado que o normal, viu almas subindo pelo buraco mas não ligou para elas, hora elas escorregavam e caiam metros e metros para depois recomeçar a escalada, notou que as paredes eram de rocha, viu o chão chegando, aquilo não era nada, se endireitou e caiu com tudo, o próprio solo daquele lugar pareceu tremer com o impacto, ele se sentiu em outro lugar, estava em outro reino.

Se levantou e olhou em volta, acima dele um enorme buraco, no que parecia ser o teto atrás dele uma escuridão sem fim, sentiu alguma coisa fugindo dele mas não se importou a frente dele tinha um rio de águas esverdeadas, não se podia ver a outra margem dele, não ligou, se aproximou da margem do rio.

CARONTE. Urrou Harry a beira do rio sem se importar com o tom soberano de sua voz, também parecia mais forte e antigo, mas nem ligou, sua voz ecoou pelo local, as próprias águas esverdeadas pareceram se agitar com aquela voz, então o som de alguma coisa veio da água, então subindo das profundezas do riu veio um barco miserável, era de madeira aparentemente apodrecida e não confiável, era grande o bastante para apenas cinco pessoas subirem nele, em sua proa estava um ser que mais parecia um cadáver, tão magro que os ossos perfuravam a carne, rosto encovado olhos saltando pelas órbitas, exibia um sorriso que mostrava dentes cobertos de limo verde, tinha poucos fios de cabelo em sua cabeça e a única peça de roupa era o que parecia ser um shorts todo apodrecido.

Quem ousa despertar o barqueiro dos mortos? Perguntou Carontes olhando para o estranho e imediatamente sua pose de superior se desfez, conhecia aquele ser, estava diferente da ultima vez que o vira, mais jovem, mas era ele mesmo. Sim meu senhor. Falou o barqueiro pulando para fora do barco e se ajoelhando ao lado de Harry.

Leve-me até o outro lado. Falou Harry pulando para dentro do barco, Caronte fez o mesmo e o barco começou a se movimentar sozinho, o rapaz continuava de pé e o barqueiro não ousava falar nada, matinha a cabeça baixa e hora ou outra batia com uma vara em algumas almas que estavam mergulhadas no rio, elas tentavam entrar no barco, não demorou muito e o barco chegou a outra ponta.

Quer que eu te espere meu senhor. Murmurou o barqueiro, em sinal de puro respeito e medo.

Vá e da próxima vez que ousar me desafiar sofrerá. Falou Harry, que começou a andar, não demorou muito e ele passou por um enorme arco, tão belo que nada mortal poderia se igualar, lá, bem no topo, estava escrito em grego uma mensagem para os mortos, não ligou, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava diante de um enorme palácio, não tinha nenhum portão, nele apenas grades que desapareceram quando ele passou, milhares de almas caminhavam pelo palácio condenados, mas era ao fundo do palácio que ele queria chegar e não demorou muito, então ele viu as três bancadas dos juizes, a direita delas estava uma enorme porta em ouro puro, a beleza era quase sem igual, os detalhes em jade e prata, a esquerda uma enorme porta, só que essa de madeira, seria um tanto simples se não tivesse alguns desenhos gravados, ele caminhou ate a porta de madeira, ela se abriu sozinha, revelando um local totalmente diferente do que ele vira ate agora.

Era um enorme campo verde, arvores de diversas espécies estavam espalhadas para todo o canto, pessoas felizes caminhavam por todos os lados, o sol brilhava amenamente, o cheiro de primavera misturado com verão invadira suas narinas, também tinha o cheiro do orvalho da manhã, em quanto ele andava algumas pessoas paravam e se curvavam em sua presença, ele olhou para um lado viu uma jovem deitada de olhos fechados, parecia dormir, tinha cabelos longos e negros, lá estava uma das que ele viera buscar, a deixou ali por um instante, em seguida ele caminhou mais cem metros e viu uma garota sorridente em cima de uma macieira, ele se aproximou da garota que estava trajada com uma túnica prata tão bela que a diferenciava dos outros.

Anne, venha até mim. Falou Harry só que o tom dele era diferente era mais calmo e dócil, a garota pulou da árvore sem medo e se aproximou do rapaz, ambos se abraçaram.

Você demorou. Falou Anne.

Então você já sabe? Perguntou Harry.

Sei de muito, mas creio que quando eu voltar eu esqueça até a hora chegar. Falou Anne, aquele tom maduro não era exatamente dela.

Vamos. Falou Harry a segurando pela mão e caminhou até a garota de cabelos negros que estava dormindo, se abaixou e a pegou no colo, ela abriu os olhos que demonstraram serem cinzentos e sorriu docemente antes de voltar a dormir. Se segure em mim. Pediu Harry a irmã e depois fechou os olhos, sentiu uma forte rajada de vento e quando os abriu estava de volta na superfície, olhou para a esquerda, lá estava seu corpo, ao redor dele sete espadas, olhou para direita e viu Megara aparente sem vida, tudo ao redor ainda estava imóvel, como se o tempo tivesse parado, ele pediu para Anne ficar, com um olhar esta ficou para trás.

Harry seguiu em direção de Megara com seu espírito em seus braços, viu que não tinha mais nenhuma espada em seu peito, se abaixou e colocou a jovem de seu colo deitada sobre a amazona, em segundos as duas se tornaram uma, então voltou até onde Anne estava e ao tocar o seu ombro ela pareceu cair em um sono profundo, então ele a pegou no colo antes de voltar ao seu corpo murmurou.

Em breve nos veremos de novo.

Quando Abel vira Anne morta sua fúria estourou, qualquer inimigo ao seu alcance pereceu, mas então ele viu uma única lagrima vermelha cair nos lábios de Anne, ele parou, para dizer a verdade a luta que havia recomeçado parou, com a explosão de energia Siegfread apareceu ao seu lado.

O Ultimo ato. Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo em um tom de profundo respeito.

Que os deuses tenham pena de nós. Falou Siegfread, segundos depois a voz, uma voz profunda e poderosa, saindo não se sabe de onde se sobrepôs a todos.

"QUE OS DEUSES TENHAM MEDO E OS MORTAIS TREMAS, POIS DESPERTARAM A FURIA DE UM PRIMORDIAL"

Que os deuses tenham piedade de nossas almas. Falou Osíres se pondo de pé, Galadriel fez o mesmo, seguida de perto pela ninfa e depois pelo líder dos anões e o líder dos tritões.

Eu pensei que ele tinha desaparecido. Falou Galadriel.

Na grande guerra ele não apareceu. Falou Osíres. Todos pensamos que ele havia sido destruído.

O antigo céu retornou, mas como ele pode estar no corpo de um mero mortal? Perguntou Derutine.

A mistérios em torno de sua queda que nem mesmo outros primordiais sabem. Falou Osíres.

Seja o que for, ele não era para ter vindo nessa era nem em nenhuma outra, os sete deuses da luz já estão selecionados, então por que ele renasceu? Falou a ninfa.

A pequena. Falou Galateia pela primeira vez. Ela é a chave, ela é a celta, tem algo em relação a ela.

Megara esta viva. Falou Osíres vendo através do globo em que observava a luta a princesa amazona se mover. Ele a trouxe também.

Juntamente com a pequena. Falou galadriel.

Em uma ilha no meio do mar da terra perdida seres gigantescos viram um raio azul sair da ilha em direção do céu, eram seres grandes e fortes, mais altos que gigantes e mais fortes, mas muito parecidos com humanos se não fosse o único olho no meio do rosto.

Ele retornou. Falou um dos Ciclopes.

Estejamos preparados.

O prédio do ministério da magia inglês estava tremendo, não com um ataque mas sim uma onda de energia gigantesca, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção já que muitos estavam preocupados com a batalha que estava acontecendo em Londres. Então uma forte explosão e uma luz branca como a neve é vista saindo do prédio e atravessando o céu da noite, a batalha lá fora havia parado.

A espada que estava no peito de megara saiu voando para o alto e caiu fincada no chão perto de Harry, então a imperatriz que se encontrava no chão também voou para o alto e caiu vincada no chão quase que ao lado da espada verde, então vários sons como de trovoes tomaram conta do local e mais cinco espadas caíram perto de Harry, as setes espadas formavam um circulo, luzes se desprendiam delas, aquilo fora tão rápido que poucos perceberam, foi tão rápido que aconteceu antes da maldição da morte atingir a Harry e quando a atingiu, uma forte explosão, a poeira subiu e a energia do Potter desapareceu.

Eu venci, eu finalmente vencia e agora sou um DEUS. Urrou Voldemort em gloria ,seu exercito parecia achar o mesmo, principalmente ao verem que a energia de seu mestre parecia duplicar, ninguém percebeu que Abel em segundos pegara o corpo de Megara, antes da explosão ou nas espadas, mas então algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Todo o chão parecia rachar, lava era vista pelas rachaduras, um pilar de lava surgiu por entre a nuvem de poeira, seguido de um pilar de água, então a terra parou de tremer e um enorme pilar de luz verde subiu de encontro ao céu atravessando as nuvens escuras e pesadas que começaram a girar e depois foram arremessadas para longe por uma enorme massa de vento, as nuvens desapareceram da ilha e agora o céu mostrava as estrelas que brilhavam com força, o pilar de luz continuava subindo e a poeira do campo que circulada o corpo de Harry fora lançada para os lados com mais uma explosão de vento.

O pilar de luz desapareceu, mas a energia dele continuava totalmente concentrada em um homem, o maldito Potter estava de pé, sem seus braços Anne Potter respirava, mas estava inconsciente, vivas foram dadas por todo campo de batalha, mas pararam ao ver que a energia ameaçava a todos.

¬Qual mortal entre voz ousou ferir a ultima celta? Perguntou Harry em um tom tão poderoso de voz que todos de imediato souberam que não era ele que estava falando, era outra pessoa, voz antiga e poderosa que mesmo em tom normal saiu tão alta quanto um trovão. Respondam.

Maldito, como ousa estar vivo. Urrou Voldemort pronto para convocar sua espada quando notou que ela desaparecera, viu a frente do Potter uma única espada, o cabo era simples, escuro como a noite, parecia ser feito de prata enegrecida, a lâmina era curva como uma Katana samurai, a cor da lâmina era prateada, mas as vezes mudava para negra ou verde, sentiu o olhar do Potter em sua direção, não era o Potter, era outra pessoa. Como ousa Potter maldito, desapareça, curve-se, pois eis aqui um deus.

Harry desapareceu por um instante, nem mesmo voldemort conseguiu lhe acompanhar, ele reapareceu bem em frente a Siegfread, este segurava Megara que fora dado, por Abel então o rapaz se virou para o vampiro que ainda continuava com sua transformação e assim que se viu sobre os olhos daquela pessoa se ajoelhou com a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

Salve Urano, mestre de todos os imortais, o avô de todos os deuses. Falou Abel em um tom profundo de respeito, Hermione, Draco, Gina, Neville e Rony se assustaram com aquilo e a noticia se espalhou, elfos, anões e todo tipo de criatura aliada a alcatéia se puseram de joelhos pelo menos quase que a metade do exercito dos lobos fez isso.

Levante-se. Ordenou Harry, ou melhor, Urano, a voz poderosa percorreu o campo de batalha, ele nem ligava para Voldemort e depois dessa ordem o vampiro se levantou. Amaldiçoado, confio a ti a segurança da grande celta, você e Siegfread deverão guardá-la com sua vida ate o meu retorno.

Yeas My Lord. Falaram Siegfread e Abel ao mesmo tempo, o vampiro pegou Anne no colo, seu olhar feroz se aguçou, pronto para destruir qualquer um que tentasse pegá-la.

Harry/Urano se voltou para Voldemort, que pela primeira vez percebeu que os olhos verdes estavam dourados, viu o jovem rapaz esticar o braço esquerdo e a espada que ainda estava fincada no chão veio até suas mãos e com um forte aceno um flash de luz, toda a fortaleza negra ruiu de vez, as montanhas atrás delas foram partidas, formando uma grande fenda, separando-a em duas. Voldemort estava furioso, mas passou a ficar com medo, pavor, ódio e por fim estava louco de vez, queria poder, ele conseguira, ele estava num nível que nenhum mortal conseguira, ele era um deus, aquele potter não devia contraria-lo, ele era um deus e o maldito devia estar se curvando perante ele ou se juntado a sua insignificância e ter continuado morto.

Eu sou um deus, você não pode me desafiar, você deve se curvar, deve me reverenciar. Urrou Voldemort, que fez uma espada aparecer em suas mãos e avançou com tudo para cima de Harry, que não se mexeu e com toda a força que tinha o lorde das trevas golpeou o peito do rapaz na diagonal, a onda de choque fora imensa e a espada se esmigalho, nenhum corte, nada.

Deus? Perguntou Harry em tom de deboche. Você não é um deus, não chega nem aos pés de um, é apenas uma criatura que alcançou mais poder do que devia, no Maximo chega ao nível de um semi-deus, mas nem que fosse o maior deus de todos os tempos poderia se comparar a mim. Voldemort se sentiu sendo arremessado para trás e por fim parou no ar sem tocar o chão. EU sou Urano o maior de todos os primordiais, eu criei os primeiros humanos, o restante não passa de uma mera copia, se eu ordenar que você morra, você morrera, se eu ordenar que você seja eterno, você será. O lorde cai no chão de costa seu rosto deformado mostrando medo e fúria profunda, ele sentiu seu corpo ser esmagado por uma forte pressão e viu a espada de Urano desaparecer e ele juntar as mãos e as separar um pouco, entre elas uma pequena esfera branca que ficava negra e voltava a ficar branca apareceu, a cor era revezada rapidamente.

Luna mande evacuar tudo. Falou Abel em tom de pressa.

Não podemos o Harry ainda esta aqui. Falou Hermione com pressa, não deixaria o amigo para trás.

Ele voltara, você ouviu-o falar. Disse Siegfread, então Luna se viu num impasse, sabia que agora era perigoso ficar ali, mas lutava com a razão para não deixar Harry sozinho.

Ele quer que Anne sobreviva. Quando Abel disse isso foi definitivo, a loira ergueu o braço direito e a marca do lobo subiu mais uma vez ao céu.

Recuem, abandonem a ilha, levem os feridos e mortos também, levem o Maximo de prisioneiros possíveis. Falou Luna, sua voz saiu ampliada, por alguns segundos ninguém ousou se mexer. É uma ordem. Urrou ela, em seguida portais foram abertos, comensais presos de surpresa, em questão de dois minutos quase todos os membros da alcatéia saíram da ilha menos os lideres. Temos de ir. Falou Luna para os outros.

Como pode abandoná-lo? Perguntou Hermione desesperada, ela sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro e em seguida perdeu a consciência.

Tinha de fazer isso se não ela não iria. Falou Rony pegando Hermione no colo. Eu mesmo estou tentado a ficar.

E por que não fica? Perguntou Draco.

Por que essa é a vontade de Harry. Disse o ruivo atravessando um portal que apareceu em sua frente levando Hermione junto, segundos depois restavam apenas Harry, Voldemort e grande parte do exercito negro que se viu perdido, muitos tentaram sair dali, mas não conseguiram, não conseguiram sair aparatando, voando ou se transportando no caso dos vampiros.

A barreira esta pronta. Falou Mina seu tom era de contra gosto, ela se encontrava a vinte cinco quilômetros ao sul da ilha de Voldemort em um enorme iate. Ele ainda se encontra lá.

Acredito nele. Falou Shade mesmo deixando uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Todos acreditamos e ficaremos mais fortes para quando ele retornar. Falou Smoker.

Tudo Pronto. Falou Abel aparecendo ao lado deles em seus braços estava Anne que ele depositou no chão por alguns momentos.

Tu...Mas antes de terminar de falar Shade sentiu algo, uma energia enorme estava pra romper a barreira, viu um clarão ao longe.

Sele a ilha de uma vez. Falou Smoker demonstrando esforço para segurar a barreira.

Espere um pouco. Falou Abel juntando as mãos e fechando os olhos, ninguém ali pareceu se surpreender em ver o vampiro em sua verdadeira aparência.

A pequena esfera entre as mãos de Harry exalava uma energia devastadora, era algo muito maior do que alguém poderia imaginar, muita energia em um só ponto e aparentemente ele estava acrescentando mais e mais energia e a esfera parecia diminuir, aquilo parecia perigoso, metade do exercito das trevas resolveu cair sobre ele e ao longe ele ouviu a voz de Voldemort.

Eu voltarei Potter, eu juro que voltarei e me tornarei um deus e matarei a todos que você ama eu serei mais forte eu juro que não descansarei ate que você morra. Gritava Voldemort cada osso de seu corpo fora quebrado, mas ele ainda estava vivo, ou quase isso, mas sua voz foi ignorada e um silencio mortal invadiu a ilha e duas únicas palavras foram ouvidos.

Big Bang. Um clarão branco, a energia havia explodido, o exercito fora dizimado, a ilha estava sendo destruída, a onda de destruição não ia se restringir a ilha, ia pegar grande parte do mundo, com certeza se não fosse pela explosão seria por suas conseqüências, então ninguém viu ou ouviu mais nada, toda a energia viva desapareceu e só sobrou a explosão.

Akinared. Gritou Abel ao mesmo tempo em que a luz branca ao longe aumentou e por um instante a noite se tornou dia, uma forte energia se desprendeu de Abel e a ilha já não mais existia no plano humano, ela agora estava entre esse mundo e o mundo dos mortos, nunca mais ela pertenceria a nenhum outro mundo, mas a onda de choque da explosão foi sentida, ele já cuidara disso mais cedo, a terra não sofreria nenhum dano.

Eis que se perde um grande guerreiro. Falou Smoker.

Que retornou dos mortos. Falou Abel fazendo Smoker olha-lo, o vampiro afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

Toda alcatéia sentira através de sua ligação a presença de Harry desaparecer, até mesmo Dumbledore sentiu, em todo mundo as batalhas pareciam terminar, e era mutuo o sentimento a perda de um grande líder, de um amigo e irmão, de um guia, um soberano.

Não. Gritou Hermione ao acordar na costa inglesa. Ele não morreu, ele não pode ter morrido.

Ele não morreu. Falou Gina seu rosto banhado pelas lagrimas.

O maldito não pode ter morrido sem me enfrentar pela ultima vez, eu que deveria ter matado-o. Falou Draco, ele não sabia o que sentia, mas um vazio se instalou em algum lugar e ele queria remove-lo.

Ele esta vivo. Falou Siegfread. Em algum lugar ele esta vivo e retornara para nós, o Maximo que devemos fazer é nos tornarmos mais fortes.

Tão fortes que nos tornaremos deuses. Falou Luna como uma ultima sentença.

Não desistiremos. Falou Dumbledore em um tom forte e baixo dessa vez a Ordem da Fênix não sumiria, ela continuaria a ficar mais forte para o bem da humanidade.

Em algum lugar onde a luz era forte, tinha um lugar que aparentemente em outras eras fora muito bonito e imponente, tão belo quanto qualquer mortal poderia imaginar ou ate mais. Mas agora estava em ruínas, pilares majestosos caídos e quebrados, tecidos finos balançando ao vento, então o silencio foi quebrado por um lampejo dourado e um som de trovão, da luz caiu de costas alguém sem suas roupas, cabelos negros e longos olhos de um verde sem limite, ele se levantou.

Olympus.

N/A: è isso ai galera a fic chega ao fim depois de uns dois anos escrevendo-a...é meio estranho encerrá-la dessa forma afinal é muito tempo escrevendo...Eu queria agradece a todos os comentários de incentivo que vocês me mandara também um agradecimento especiais para todos os meus betas...acreditem eu tive vários não vou citar nomes pq eu realmente vou acabar esquecendo de um não só de betas como de pessoas que me ajudaram nesse tempo...Mas para aqueles que gostaram da fic fiquem ligados pois em breve a eu trarei sua continuação e o nome será...SEGREDOS DOS IMORTAIS...Espero que você acompanhem a continuação com tanta vontade quanto acompanharam a DD...Bom eu já falei de mais então eu vou encerar por aki.

N/A2: Ae antes que eu esqueça vou pedir para vocês lerem minhas outras fics a VERMITTLER que é uma estória muito massa e a Descendentes Samurais que é uma fic velha que se der tudo certo vai continuar ativa...t+

Nota do Beta: É pessoal, ta aí o ultimo cap dessa fic que muitos de vocês apreciam tanto quanto eu ou mais. "Descendentes Divinos" foi uma das primeiras fics que eu li quando descobri a Floreios e Borrões, entre uma ano e um ano e meio a trás. Eu adorei essa fic logo de cara, e como muitos ficava maluco com o intervalo imenso que vinha entre um cap e outro, esse aumento repentino na velocidade em que os caps passaram a chegar reduziu bastante o nosso martírio, mas não o bastante, pois a cada capitulo algo novo aparecia, e agora no último cap(esse é um pensamento bem triste), aparecem ainda mais mistérios. Feliz mente isso é apenas o prelúdio de uma nova história a ser escrita. É triste quando uma boa fic chega ao seu final, pois por nós leitores(por mim pelo menos) que nos apaixonamos pelos personagens, as boas fics poderiam durar para sempre. Felizmente "Descendentes Divinos" encontra seu fim com a promessa de um novo começo, uma nova história onde poderemos ver mais uma vez esses personagens maravilhosos que tanto nos cativaram. E pelas graças de Merlim eu terei o prazer de ler tudo isso antes de qualquer um de vcs, pois eu sou o beta, e eu sou o primeiro a ler cada capítulo. Eu vou aguardar ansiosamente pelo dia que eu receberei o prólogo da próxima fic, assim como de todos os capítulos subseqüentes, e terei o imenso prazer de ser o primeiro a ler.

Vlw gente,

Ass: Elessar, o Beta.

É ISSO AE GALERA AGORA EU ME DESPESSO DE VEZ OU PELO MENOS POR UM CURTO PERIODO DE TEMPO.

Ass: BLACK WOLF


End file.
